


Codes and Geass R1: Embracing Your Inner Megalomania

by BossTigger, TricksterPriest



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Augusta per angusta, Codes and Geass, Fuck you Murphy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 272,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossTigger/pseuds/BossTigger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPriest/pseuds/TricksterPriest
Summary: Augusta per angusta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Turn 1: birth of a troll

So by now most of you know what an SI is. And aside from Ignobility by Slayer Anderson, there's a lack of Code Geass on here.

Thus, I'm diving in. I will warn that this may or may not be a serious story. Just sit back, enjoy, and think of Pendragon. 

Edit 2/1/2017: With credit to my writing group and partners, particularly The17th Immortal, who has done alot of the editing and fine tuning. 

Edit 2/5/19: We now have a cover image! Original link: https://twitter.com/s_hida/status/1092726797823664129

Edit: 3/27/19 Thread title has officially changed to the R2 title. Please read all of R1 before starting R2.

Codes and Geass R1: Embracing Your Inner Megalomania

Turn 1.1: Birth of a Troll.

I awaken in a featureless void, seeing Lelouch speaking to CC. Holy shit, I'm in Code Geass!

.....OH FUCK, I'M IN CODE GEASS! Given how Murphy seems to hate everyone in this show, I'm understandably nervous.

As you should be, a voice echoes.

......I've just been ROB'ed, haven't I?

Correct. Zero Requiem wasn't nearly entertaining enough for me. So I grabbed someone to try and steer Lelouch to a better ending. CC will get the memo that Lelouch has been changed a bit by C's world.

Aside from stopping the Sword of Akasha? Try not to die too early.

.......Well, since I'm already screwed either way, FUCK YOU ROB!

A booming laughter echoes in my ears.

I do enjoy the smart-ass ones. Don't disappoint me.

I feel myself yanked from my corner of wherever the hell I was, and thrown into Lelouch.

If you've ever watched a washing machine or a dryer in action, that's a good start for what happened on a metaphysical level. Lelouch, me, it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

Good thing I still look like Lelouch or this would get really fucking weird later.

Oh yeah, Clovis's Royal Guards. Should probably do something about that. That, and they killed CC. You bastards. I chuckle to myself at the terrible joke.

"What's so funny, schoolboy?"

I straighten up. "So here's a question. What should a Britannian who hates his country do?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" He points a gun at me.

I don't know if it's Lelouch being fucked in the head or me, but frankly, I don't have a problem with these guys dying.

Plus, the innocent people they killed deserve some entertainment.

"No. But, you'll probably wish I was in about 5 seconds." I hold a hand over my eye. And then pull it away with a flourish as my brand-new Geass switches on.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you. Do a kick line dance for one minute, then kill yourselves."

Red eyes. Red eyes everywhere.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the captain yells with a salute.

The entire Royal Guard squadron dancing in a kick line. About the only thing missing is the French cancan music.

I pull out my phone and record this. Possibly incriminating, but can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing, given the chance?

Bang, bang, bang. And the dance is over.

"It's showtime," I say, taking a stage bow.

Annnd there's Villetta, right on cue.

Next part coming soon!


	2. Turn 1.2

So I'm writing this on mobile. If the chapter length isn't very long, that's why.

Turn 1.2

Villetta is yelling at me to explain myself. Meanwhile, I'm wondering what to do, here.

Canon's out. I do not need this bitch snooping around, especially around Nunnally!

....Wait. Why am I so vehement....? Oh ROB, you cunning bastard. So now I have Lelouch's prejudices and feelings about things to deal with.

Bullets whiz by my head. Huh. I should be a lot more nervous about that. Maybe I'm still in shock. Or more likely, I picked a healthy dose of Lelouch's ego.

"Come out of that Knightmare," I demand.

Yep, definitely the ego. I know I would have trouble keeping a straight face with a gun pointed at me.

"You dare raise your gun to the nobility? I'm Allan Spacer, of the Spacer Dukedom. My father will have your head for this insolence," I say with an imperious tone.

Come on, buy it, buy it.

HA! Sucker!

Huh, she's really beautiful. Pity she's such a conniving bitch.

.......I just know I'm going to regret this. "You will swear your absolute loyalty to me, Lelouch vi Britannia. You will otherwise act normally without any changes. You will tell me the truth when I ask you to."

I really should just kill her. But....having an agent on my side can't hurt. Besides, she and Ohgi haven't backstabbed me yet.

Though if he tries to backstab me again, I'll have the pleasure of seeing her shank his afro-wearing ass.

She blinks and then kneels before me.

"I, Viletta Nu, do hereby swear my eternal loyalty to Lelouch Vi Britannia. His cause is mine, I serve his name."

Someone is clapping. I turn around.

And there she is. Her face still has blood on it even as the hole in her skull closes up, smirk adorning her face.

She's absolutely beautiful. CC. My witch.

"My, I knew C's World changed you. But I'm enjoying the show so far, boy."

I take a stage bow. "This is but the prologue. So I'm guessing you don't die?" I point to my forehead.

The witch shrugs as she wipes the blood off her face. "You won't have to worry about that. So, do you like the power you were granted?"

I shrug. "It was either that or getting ventilated. And I don't come back from bullets."

I turn back to Villetta. "Give me your Knightmare Frame, and contact info. I'm going to fix this situation."

She salutes. "But my Lord, don't you require protection?"

I pat her on the shoulder as I smile. "Oh don't worry. The terrorists will soon get a benefactor to turn the tide. Now get going. And tell Jeremiah Gottwald to call that number after the battle."

"yes, milord."

I turn back to the witch. "So I realize this is a fucked-up question, but do you want to take a ride with me and kill my half-brother?"

She stares incredulous at me and then bursts out laughing.

"Oh I think I'm going to like you. Let's go, boy."

"It's Lelouch, miss immortal. Tell me, did immortality give you that ass, or do you come by it naturally?" I say cheekily.

She stops walking and turns around. "It's been a long time since I had a contractor who mouthed off to me." She smirks at my dusty frame, "Let's see you back it up."

She struts to the frame, hips moving.

I walk after her, slowly. Because an ass like that? It's a work of art.

And judging by how the pants I'm wearing feel like they're chafing? Lelouch must be a lot more hung than his skinny frame would suggest.

"Hey, if I can get someone to call me on my bullshit, who am I to argue with a lady?" I say as I settle into the cockpit.

Judging by CC plopping down and wiggling, she's clearly enjoying this. "You're not what I expected. And for an immortal, do you know what the worst thing is?"

I stroke my chin. It's actually pretty obvious, once you think about it.

"Aside from outliving everyone else you know? I'd say, boredom."

Her eyes open wide and then she starts giggling, moving onto to full out laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh yes, I'm definitely going to enjoy being your accomplice."

I switch on the machine as I grip the controls.

"Kill Britannians now, flirt on downtime."

I engage the landspinners as I move out into the field.

.....Honestly? Dealing with her is way easier than Lelouch made it look. She's just lonely, and very bored. Granted, we're not close like she was in the show later. But I'd like to have one person who I can bounce ideas off without worrying about being called crazy.

Because that's something else I'm realizing. Lelouch is flat-out fucking nuts. It's a controllable nuts, but he's definitely crazy. And that means dealing with impulse control.

Oh right. Kallen. Should probably check that.

I switch on the radio, making a shushing gesture to CC.

"Head to the west entrance if you want to live."

"Who is this?! How did you get this frequency?!"

"You have two options. Either die by the Knightmare Frames chasing you, or trust that the mysterious voice might be able to save your sorry ass," I say airily.

CC is of course snickering while the radio is off.

"Fine. I'm here. Now what?"

I engage the targeting reticule. "Congratulations, Red. Since you picked Door #2, a winner is you."

I open fire on the Purists.

Kallen dispatches the other guy with one arm, his cockpit flying away. Huh. That one sounded familiar.

Meh, screw it. Time to club baby seals.


	3. Turn 1.3

Turn 1.3

I have to admit, I'm actually disappointed. Thankfully, ROB made it so I still have Lelouch's genius. Which makes this.....easy.

Hell, even with just my own skills, I could probably do pretty well.

The enemy cannot see us. We can see their IFF. Thanks to Viletta's Sutherland, I'm part of their comms network. We're massively outnumbered, true. But..... They clearly never expected to fight Knightmare Frames. And maybe Clovis just grabbed the leftovers for his rush to flatten Shinjuku, but these guys suck.

"Q-1, use plan 4. Do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have landmarks."

I raise an eyebrow at CC. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

I switch off the radio and kick back. "Do you mind if I stroke your hair?" I ask the greenette.

She tilts her head quizzically. "What?"

I shrug. "You have beautiful hair. May I?"

She nods, somewhat dumbstruck. I run my slim fingers down her mane.

"I must admit, I'm disappointed. I'm almost ashamed to call Clovis a relative, let alone my half-brother."

She grimaces at the mention of his name. I smile as I hum while stroking.

"I'm in position."

I flick on the radio. "Wait for it..." I watch the goon squad gather. Oh Clovis, you dumb shit. You never send a massed attack unless you're absolutely sure of victory. "Now!"

Oh, look. Knightmares go down the hooooole.

"Hahahahaha!" I laugh maniacally at my victory.

CC frowns and pokes me in the stomach, interrupting my laughter. "Get back to stroking, boy. And you're brushing my hair when we're done today."

I close my mouth, trying to stop laughing. "Yes, mistress," I say snarkily.

"Hey! What the hell is that!? Argh!"

What the heck?! One of my pawns just got pwned. I thought Clovis was out of goons....

Aw shit. Lancelot. Suzaku.

"All units, retreat. The enemy has deployed an advanced unit. Sutherlands cannot defeat it."

"Yeah right! Come on guys, we can win if we rally together."

I facepalm. "Suit yourself. I'm going to remind you of this conversation if we ever meet."

I switch off the radio. "Welp, they're screwed."

CC looks up at my exasperated expression. "You have no confidence in your subordinates?"

I cup her chin, "CC, they swiped your 'poison gas' container without a plan. No. The only one who actually looks worthwhile is the red Glasgow pilot."

I look her in the eye. "She managed to fight Sutherlands and not die by herself in a piece of junk one armed unit. And she has more kills than half these guys combined. That girl is an ace."

CC smiles like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, so I'm not enough for you?"

A white Knightmare Frame jumps in front of me.

"Tell you what, if I survive the next few minutes, I'll answer that." I pivot, barely avoiding a Slash Harken.

"9 o'clock!" CC yells. I dodge to the left and skedaddle off down the road.

"I'm returning the favor!" Oh sweet merciful Kami, thank you, you tsundere redhead.

I rappel up a building, trying to outrun Lancelot.

Yeah. Fat chance of that.

"Aiyeeee!"

Fucking finally. "Piss off, whitehead." I activate the cockpit ejection and rocket towards the G-1 base.

As we fly through the air, I turn to CC. "In answer to your question: I like who I like. If we both like them, we can have fun with them together."

CC gapes in shock. Then turns a sultry grin on me. "My my, a libertine. Does that include men too?"

I shrug. "Sure. But I'm a bit pickier on that particular front."

CC holds onto me as the cockpit crashes down. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

I disengage the seat belts. "Time to prune the family tree. Coming, dear?"

Clovis's security is garbage. One quick change later, and I'm in a uniform with CC following behind me.

And here's the C&C. Mind-rape time!

"Get, the fuck, out!" I jab my thumb at the door.

Clovis, being the spoiled brat he is, is not happy. But seeing as how I've got a gun on him, he very quickly shuts up. "Stop the massacre now. Order everyone back." I cock the gun's hammer at him.

"All units, cease fire! Cease fire at once! In my name of Clovis la Britannia, there will be no further violence! All casualties and injured shall be treated, regardless of origin." He switches off the radio. "Good enough?"

I nod, my face still concealed by the dark. "Very humanitarian touch at the end."

Clovis preens a bit as a cold sweat runs down his face. "So you're satisfied?"

I step into the light. "The crack about humanitarian was sarcasm. God, you still can't tell when someone is doing that?" I rub my forehead.

Clovis blinks and then gapes in shock. "Impossible....."

I look up, then wave. "Oh. Hi, bro. So I got caught up in your Shinjuku throwdown. And...." I level the gun at him, shaking my head while frowning. "Your Royal Guard tried to kill me."

"Dick move, bro. Dick move."

End of turn 1.


	4. Turn 2: Fuck-ups and Redheads

I just realized I crunched two episodes into that last part. Meh, fuck it. 

Turn 2: Fuck-ups and Redheads

I shake my head slowly. "It would be so nice if so many of my siblings weren't such incompetent morons."

Clovis is coming out of it. "Le-le-Lelouch? But how? How did you survive?"

I cock an eyebrow up. "The war, or your Royal Guard?"

Clovis winces at the reminder. Still not sure what to do with him.

"I had absolutely no idea you were alive. That's why I engaged in such brutality against these Eleven scum. Because they killed you! .....oh god, what about little Nunnally?"

I sigh. "My sister is fine. No thanks to our former country." I pull him up by his lapels.

Clovis trembles at the fury in my eyes. "But I had nothing to do with—"

I interrupt him. "Do you think I care? You think I could ever forgive Britannia? You think I could forget what that man did to us?!"

Uh-oh. I'm losing myself to the anger. I hadn't realized just how big a Berserk Button this was for Lelouch. Okay, calm down. Breathe.

I let Clovis go, "Sorry. I've had an extraordinarily shitty day."

I look him in the eye. "I can't let you get away with this, Brother. What happened today in Shinjuku...what the hell, Clovis? Some of children killed here were younger than Nunnally!!"

Breathe. I am not going to lose my composure over this. But it's so very tempting....

A gentle hand envelopes my own, tugging the gun to point away from Clovis. "Lelouch, stop." CC?

I turn to see her shaking her head and looking at Clovis coldly. "He isn't worth it."

I sigh and let a ragged breath loose. Goddammit. No matter what he's done....he's still my half-brother. And he blamed the Japanese for killing us.

But then....I don't have to kill him, do I? I could Geass him.

Hang on. This isn't my call.

"CC. His life is yours. You may spare it or end it as you please. If you wish me to use Geass on him, you need only ask," I lift her hand up, holding it tenderly with my own.

Her face lights up. And then an expression of pure malevolence blossoms. Oh holy shit, what the hell did you do to her, Clovis?

"Do you know what he did to me?" I shake my head, careful to keep any amusement off of my face.

"Drowning. Burning. Pulverizing my bones. Draining all of my blood. Vivisection. Slicing my muscle fibers off. Cutting me into pieces. Toxic gas. Acid baths. I woke up with my entire torso cut up and dissected on an autopsy table once."

She's trembling in rage. And frankly, Clovis just lost any sympathy I might have had for him.

I give him a hard look. "Why?"

He looks incredulously at me. "She's an immortal, Lelouch! Think of the medical advances! Think of the science! I wanted to use her to resurrect you and Nunnally!"

I look at him in sheer disbelief. "And what about the Japanese?" I whisper.

Clovis waves a hand in a dismissive manner. "What about them? They're only Elevens. We can go back to the homeland now and—!" I punch him in the face.

"CC. You have been wrongly, most cruelly. The right of first blood is yours. What is your judgment for the fate of this wretch?" I wipe the blood from his lip onto my own jaw.

Even with cold fury in her eyes...she's still gorgeous.

"I want him to know what my torment felt like."

I smile malefically. "I have something you'll enjoy, then."

Normally, I don't like torture. But sometimes.... Some people don't deserve a clean death. And Lelouch is more vengeful than I am, in some ways.

My Geass flashes on. Ah. Clovis knows what's about to happen.

"Consider this a gift from CC. For all those fun times. Tear your skin off your face."

Clovis's eyes widen in terror even as my Geass activates.

"Yes, Your Highness." His voice is quiet. Neutral. The way his expression goes blank as he speaks that final line, I almost think that it sounds accepting of his fate.

His fingers dig in, drawing blood across his aristocratic features. The skin tearing as he claws at his cheeks.

CC is dumbstruck. "You did this for me?"

I nod, watching with a blank expression. "The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed."

I always did like Lelouch's mottos.

I turn to my witch. "This is my baptism of fire and blood. And my proof of commitment to our contract. And I promise you this: whatever I can do to make you happy, you need only ask."

She strokes my cheek gently. "You strange, mad little boy." She hugs me tightly as Clovis rips the muscle fibers off his face, his eyes unblinking as they look outward from the wreck of his face. "Thank you."

I kiss her forehead. "I could not let him get away with what he did to you."

I have to admit, Clovis looks pretty terrible right now. Like something out of Hellraiser. Two blue eyes staring out from red flesh, cartilage and bone peeking out from under the bleeding tissue.

"May I show him mercy now?" I hold up my gun, aiming at his forehead.

She nods, tears coming down her face. "Yes. I'm satisfied."

*bang*

Turn 2.2 coming soon.


	5. Turn 2.2

Turn 2.2

I take a shuddering breath.

I walk over to Clovis's body. "Goodbye, brother. Perhaps we'll meet again in a better place."

I drape his white cloak over his body and stand in silence a moment.

I press my hands together as though I'm praying and clap three times.

A strange custom for a Britannian, I'll admit. But Lelouch and I share a deep interest in Japanese culture. And the Buddhist prayer for the dead is one I know well.

"南無阿弥陀仏。" (Namu Amida Butsu.)

I walk over to CC, who's curious about what just transpired. "Where did you learn that?"

"This is not the first time I've killed. And not the first time I've regretted it. But whatever he did to you, he was still my brother. He deserved that much."

I wipe my forehead, sweaty black locks falling over my face.

"Let's go home."

I pull out my cell, dialing a number. "Villetta? Change of plans. Give Jeremiah the number tomorrow."

"Understood, my Lord."

I hang up, trudging my way to the outskirts of Shinjuku, having changed back to my uniform, the Britannian uniform hidden in a carrying case along with a pistol, the hard drive from the G-1, and whatever hardcopies I could grab.

After hailing and Geassing a taxi driver, I collapse into the seat.

.......Only to jerk back upright as something occurs to me. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!!!!

"Fuck! How could I be so stupid?!" I yell as I tap my head against the side of the car.

CC gives a weird look. "What did you do?"

I turn to her. "The Sword."

"Sword?"

I give her a flat stare and groan. "Akasha."

Uh oh, somebody doesn't like my knowing about that. She's turning pale.

"Charles," I growl out, "can speak to the dead using the sword. Clovis saw us both. He knows about my rebellion. Goddammit!" I hit the side of the car in frustration.

CC has just connected the dots. Hmm. Guess she didn't know he could do that. "But how can you know about...?"

I turn back and laugh hollowly. "C's World. It didn't just change me. It gave me information. Including a possible future path. Parts of it I can use. Parts of it I want to avoid. I know what WOULD have happened. But the future is changed. I have an outline, but the more I change things, the less reliable it becomes."

I'm partially lying out of my ass, but C's World (or perhaps that's ROB's name here) did give me a highlight reel. And I'm definitely not telling her I watched an anime called Code Geass.

"The one thing I have to accomplish, is destroying the Sword of Akasha. My father along with it. And.... most likely my mother, too." I grumble.

Shit, she's actually annoyed. "Then why did you kill him if it upset your plans so much?"

She's going to hate me for this. "Because I forgot."

She gives a flat stare. "You forgot."

I nod.

"......That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard a genius say."

I chuckle ruefully. "Seems like I picked up a case of ADHD along with my Geass. Still, could be worse, I suppose. It could have been crabs."

She takes a moment to parse out my sentence before punching my shoulder. "Geass is not an STD! Nor can you acquire ADHD from one! And ADHD isn't one, either!" she huffs and looks away pouting.

"I'm pretty sure that's C's World's fault, not you."

She humphs and refuses to look in my direction.

We arrive back at house. She's still mad. I suppose I should apologize.

"I'm sorry for my joke about the STD."

She's still not talking.

".....Fine. I admit it. I picked up ADHD from whatever C's World shoved into my head. Geass had nothing to do with it."

She stops walking. "And?"

I sigh and kneel. "I was wrong to even make the insinuation. I will kiss your perfect immortal ass to make up for it."

She struts over, clearly amused. "You're incorrigible. Even when you're apologizing, you're still a smart-ass."

I shrug. "Would you prefer I lie? I'm certainly not changing who I am just because of the insanity of what happened today."

She's trying not to smile, but she can't quite help herself.

"Well, I know exactly how you're going to make it up to me." She looks around, seeing it's totally dark, no one around.

A devious smile curls onto her lips as she bends over. "Kiss it."

I can't help it. I start laughing. Moving closer as I run my fingers along her voluptuous glutes.

"I'm so glad we understand each other," I say with a bemused expression.

"Say you're lucky to kiss my ass."

I run a hand along her thighs. "I am overwhelmingly lucky to kiss your ass."

She blushes as she pushes her ass at my face. "Oh you're such a pervert," she says while biting a finger.

I kiss both ass cheeks through her prison uniform. "Says the woman thrusting her ass in my face," I say, patting both cheeks.

I stand up. "I'm going to call it a night."

I walk over to the house I share with Nunnally.

CC stares incredulously at me, before her eyes twinkle and she giggles. "Well, it's about time I met a man who understands foreplay."

I heard that, but I'm not saying anything. I honestly don't feel like having sex after today. And it's more amusing for me to walk away.

But perhaps tomorrow.....

Turn 2.3 coming soon.


	6. Turn 2.3

Turn 2.3

There are far worse ways to wake up than a naked greenette clutching you like a teddy bear.

Unfortunately, even as dog-tired as I am, I still have to deal with something I had long thought I had put behind me.

High school. I shudder.

Oh damn, I woke her up. "Sorry about that."

"Why the shudder?" she queries with an inquisitive look.

"Thinking about the mindless drudgery of normal high school."

"Ah. I never actually went."

I chuckle to myself. "It's not all bad. Just very boring. And my boss on the Student Council is very bubbly and fun."

She raises an eyebrow, "Somehow, the way you say the word 'bubbly' strikes me as odd."

I look at my alarm clock, seeing I just have time for a shower and a quick breakfast. "You've never met Milly Ashford, then."

Her face takes on an impish grin. "Oh, Reuben's granddaughter? How much does she take after him?"

I yawn as I drag myself to the bathroom. "Just as big of a party animal, and a massive pervert besides."

CC pulls the covers back over. "I'm surprised she hasn't seduced you yet."

"Not for lack of trying, m'dear. Prior to our first encounter, however, I wasn't much of what you'd call a receptive audience."

CC yawns and snuggles into the covers. "Wake me when breakfast is ready."

I walk out, Ashford standard uniform on. "You'll have to fend for yourself today. I'll tell Sayoko to let you sleep. Is pizza an acceptable substitute?" I ask with a wry grin.

Huh. That's impressive. She all but teleported into my arms. "I knew I was going to like you," she says, snuggling into my arms.

"Two things. One, this card has a credit limit. So save the receipts so I can make sure it stays good," I say as I hand her a credit card.

Bank of Britannia. 'Britannian standards for Britannian money.' I wish I was making that up.

She snatches the card out of my hand. "And two?"

I lift her chin gently. "Be nice to my sister and don't corrupt her," I say with an exasperated sigh.

I walk out of the room quietly. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear her giggling.

I check in on Nunnally. Still sleeping like an angel. I'll grant your wish, little sister.

I close the door....and wow, that was fast. Sayoko is already behind me.

"Master Lelouch? Is something wrong?"

Hmm. I think I'd better defuse this.

"Sayoko of clan Shinozaki," I say with a regal tone as I turn to face her. "I have a favor to ask of you. One that I would not ask, were I not absolutely certain of your loyalty."

She's alert and attentive. Not surprising. I was pretty charismatic before. And Lelouch is, of course, a natural.

"Hai, goshujin-sama."

I walk with her to the kitchen. "Do you think what happened to Japan was right?" I ask as I warm up leftovers to eat for breakfast.

She blinks at the odd question. And her eyes narrow in anger. "No. Even if our leaders were fools that chose to provoke Britannia, their butchery of our culture and nation was unforgivable."

I turn to her and nod with a vicious grin. "Yes, exactly. Their actions were, and are, vile and corrupt. As such, I finally took the first steps to rectifying this state of affairs yesterday."

She's thinking about where I was....and there she goes. "Shinjuku. That was you, wasn't it?"

I nod. "Yes. Clovis perpetuated a massacre. I ensured that he paid for that transgression with his life."

Huh. She's kneeling. "I Sayoko, 37th successor of the clan Shinozaki shinobi, do hereby pledge my loyalty to Lelouch vi Britannia and his cause."

Yahtzee! Ok, let's see. Lelouch should have the right protocol for this...there we go.

"I accept your oath of fealty and your pledge of knighthood."

Damn, don't have a sword. I look at the spatula in my hand. Well, I suppose that will....oh, there we go. She's holding out a ninja-tō.

I take the blade and unsheathe it slowly, mouthing a silent thank you at her. She winks and lowers her head.

"Do you swear to be my sword and shield?" I tap her left shoulder gently with the blade.

"I do."

I tap her other shoulder. "Do you swear to fight in my name and pledge your loyalty to me?"

She salutes with a hand over her chest. "My sword is yours, goshujin-sama."

I tap her left shoulder and return her sheathed blade to her. "Then rise, Sayoko Shinozaki, knight of the Vi Britannia line."

She's crying. Dammit. I can't stand seeing people I care about crying. "Thank you. My experience has changed me. But I am still the master you swore yourself to," I say as I hug her.

I sigh. "Let tell you exactly what happened yesterday."

Obviously, I leave out the extra personality shoved into my head, but she's surprisingly accepting of everything else. Even the crazy magic eyeball.

Of course, now she's guaranteed to give me shit about the green-haired seductress. But, eh, like I said, I prefer it when the people I care about call me on my bullshit.

So now it's off to class. Hoo-fucking-ray.

Student Council meeting was pretty chill. Though Milly's wake-up with the newspaper sucked. Not too sure how to handle her just yet. Lelouch clearly didn't understand that the only way to fight a tease, is to tease back. Thankfully, I'm much better at not giving a shit.

Ah. Kallen. The red lotus. Okay, so I really don't think I need to Geass her. But I do want to get her attention....Ah, hell with it. I'll wing it.

I walk by her. I whisper as I pass, "If you want to know about Shinjuku, follow me."

Bait set. .....Aaaand, she's hooked. Hi-ho, hi-ho, to Milly's lair we go!

The Student Council seems to like her. Rivalz is always happy to have another girl in the club, of course. Shirley is ever smiling.

She really isn't my type. Too passive. But she doesn't deserve getting shanked by Rolo.

Nina. Hoo boy, that's a bomb waiting to go off. I really don't want to Geass her, but worst case scenario? I'll take her and FLEIJA for myself.

Milly, on the other hand? She knows me. She can tell I'm different. Really need to talk to her.

Probably have to table that 'till after I save Suzaku's delusional ass.

And Nunnally. Ever innocent. Ever smiling. Hard to believe she's as devious as I am. Unlike canon, I intend to confront her with the truth. That's going to suck righteously.

.....I really hope she can forgive me for this.

Kallen is giving me a dirty look. I look to the side and whistle nonchalantly. The wet clothes look works for her.

I set the clothes down, considering my options.

I could go the canon route. Except I know exactly where that leads: Lelouch-kebab at Suzaku's hands. No, not this time.

The Lelouch part of me is telling me this is a terrible idea, but Lelouch is also a gambling addict. And the potential prize if I succeed.....I can't deny that it's worth the risk.

"Can you hand me the pouch right there?" Kallen asks.

I quirk an eyebrow. "You could always wait till you're out of the shower to do your makeup or check your phone."

She sputters. Ha! She clearly wasn't expecting that.

I grab the pouch and hand it to her. "You know, Q-1, people might get the wrong idea if they walked in right now," I say in my 'Zero' voice. And the wheel of fate turns onto a detour.

Aaaaaand I have a knife at my throat. She's clearly confused, outraged, and scared.

Perfect.

"So ungrateful. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" I mutter.

I know I shouldn't be provoking her. But it's just too much fun.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?"

I smirk that devil's smile that I do so well. "Because I want to obliterate Britannia and its vile ideals," I say in a venomous whisper oozing with hate.

Ah. That got her attention. "You're Britannian. Why do you care?"

Let's see how smart she is. "You saw my sister, correct?"

The loving sibling card. That gives her pause. She nods.

"The answer to all your questions, lies in what happened to us in the past.....and who I was."

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. If this works, Kallen will be absolutely loyal to me and I'll have another partner to keep me from going full-on crazy.

If it fails? Well, ROB doesn't get any more entertainment and I get a bad end.

Fuck you, Nasu.

"There was once a prince, who lived in a faraway kingdom. He was happy and carefree, not knowing any hardship."

I look her directly in the eyes. "He had a cornucopia of siblings, so he never wanted for companionship. He was smart, cute as a button, and possessed a kind heart."

I sigh. Shit. One thing I keep forgetting, Lelouch's emotions on certain things affects my perspective on them. And this? This is his biggest sore spot.

"Until one day, when everything changed."

My eyes harden as I lose myself in memories. "His mother murdered. His sister crippled, rendered blind from shock. And his father? Declared them both to be worthless and cast the prince and his sister into exile in a foreign land."

I grip Kallen's arm, my eyes burning with hate. "The prince became friends with the foreign ruler's son.....only for his former homeland to invade less than a year later. The three fled into the countryside, avoiding soldiers from both sides. Wandering through wastelands and mass graveyards."

Hmm, clearly Kallen has memories of her own of that time.

"Eventually, the three of them made their way to Tokyo....and the prince made a vow."

She's figured it out. I can see the lightbulb going off in her head. "You can't be....."

I draw myself to my full height. "Yes. I am Lelouch vi Britannia! The exiled prince, son of Empress Marianne and Charles zi Britannia. And I vowed to OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" I roar out, my eyes burning with rage.

I pull the knife towards my neck, shocking her. "You could kill me here, now. You might even get away with it. But....whatever dream of freedom the Japanese hold, would die with me," I say with a blasé expression.

Using the word 'Japanese' seems to have given her pause.

"But give me soldiers, and I can craft strategies. Give me trust, and I can create an army. If you place your faith in me Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld.......I will give you back your country, and together, we shall set Britannia ablaze." I kneel as I say this last part, my eyes blazing with ambition.

Starstruck. Yes! It's working.

And now she's straddling me with the knife at my throat again. I'm going to relish reminding her about this later.

What? She's hot, I'm a guy, and fuuuuck that is a great ass. And those tits! Her muscle tone is rapturous....

Right. Knife. Focus, Lelouch.

"How do I know you aren't using us to get to the throne?" she says angrily.

I shake my head slowly, "I don't want the job. It's an immense headache and there are people who deserve it more than I do."

She's incredulous. Understandable, I suppose. Most of the royal family are cutthroat monsters and/or incompetent.

"What I want, Kallen....IS REVENGE," I say, teeth bared.

"What I want, Q-1, is Britannia destroyed and the Area system with it."

I sit up, looking her in the eye, face to face. "So you can shut up with the questions about my commitment to this cause. Because I assure you, Q-1, I have hated Britannia long before anyone else in Japan ever did," I hiss out.

She's shaken. Whatever she was expecting to happen in here, this wasn't it.

"Now, are you with me, my Red Queen?"

She steels her expression and nods. "I'll trust you for now. But if you betray us, I'll make you suffer before you die."

I give a curt nod. "Excellent. By the way, do you want me to take my pants off and join you in the shower?"

She looks confused and then looks down, seeing that's she's straddling me.

"I do love natural redheads," I say smoothly with a cheeky grin.

I walk out of there with a hand slap print on my face, a punch to the gut....and the beginning of a good relationship with my new Queen.

Worth it!

Oh hai Suzaku. How you lasted this long in the Britannian military, I'll never understand.

End of Turn 2.


	7. Turn 3: How to Break a Delusional Idiot

Turn 3: How to Break a Delusional Idiot

Kallen is giving me a look. A look that's screaming at me, 'What the hell did you do?!'

I make a shushing gesture to her and mouth 'later'.

Several hours later, I sit down in my bed, my witch raising an eyebrow.

Nunnally was very upset. She wouldn't go to sleep unless I stayed and held her hand.

....Even before, I had never hated Suzaku, merely pitied him. But perhaps this time, I can do something different.

Something Lelouch could not have done.

CC lays her head on my shoulder. "You're going to help him." Not a question, a confirmation.

I take out a hairbrush I borrowed from Nunnally. "If you'll turn around, I'll tell you what the first act of this opera entails," I purr.

Her smile could light up the clouds.

I brush gently, loosening the split hairs and knots. Thankfully, Lelouch has years of experience doing this for his sisters.

"Suzaku isn't what he seems to be." I trail the brush down her emerald locks. "You know the official story about how the war ended, yes?"

She nods. "Of course. I was in Japan before the war."

I whisper in her ear, "It's a lie. Genbu didn't kill himself."

She turns around in surprise. "Then who...?"

Her eyes widen. Clever girl. "Oh...hahahaha!"

I smile as she connects the dots. It's a cruel joke, one only an immortal could appreciate.

She wipes her eyes as she returns to her seated position, looking over her shoulder. "So why patricide then? In your case, it's obvious. But Suzaku doesn't strike me as the type."

I sigh as I resume brushing, my eyes closed in reminiscence. "Suzaku was always a headstrong idiot with his own sense of morals. When he found out his father was planning a total war against Britannia, he was horrified."

I open my eyes, a melancholy expression on my face. "A normal child of ten couldn't understand it. Why should his people have to die in a war they couldn't win?"

CC picks up my train of thought. "So he confronted him and stabbed him. Who else knows?"

I tap my cheek. Lelouch wouldn't actually know the answer to this question. But given what I know about the original timeline, I can make an educated guess.

"At best guess? The Six Houses of Kyoto, Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and whatever is left of the Kururugi family."

I sigh as I put down the brush. "I'm going to have to hurt him. He may not forgive me for it. But it's better than letting him live as he is now."

CC tilts her head. "Live how?"

"A corpse's life. Not really alive. Seeking only to die as a martyr for his crimes."

Her eyes narrow and she closes them as she shakes her long hair. "In other words, not too dissimilar to how you were before we met?"

I kiss her cheek softly, "Precisely."

I pull up the covers and lie back. "Tomorrow is going to be busy. Ready for mayhem?"

She cuddles up next to me. "I wouldn't have contracted with you otherwise," she says with a smile.

"And you're paying for your cock teasing after we save your friend," she says with a poke to my chest.

"Of course, my witch."


	8. Turn 3.2

Turn 3.2

A quick phone call to Kallen, a hearty breakfast with Nunnally, and I'm off to the train station, CC following behind me.

Really need to find a pot dealer.

Apparently I was thinking out loud, because CC is giggling about my saying that.

"You've smoked before?" I raise an eyebrow.

She smirks. "I haven't had a contractor like you in ages. I'll happily have a puff with you."

Seriously, I could kiss this girl.

A quick detour later, we are both smoking some.....I'm gonna call it 6/10 cannabis. Not great, but it works.

I'm trying very hard not to laugh at CC, whose eyes are bloodshot red right now. She wasn't kidding, though; she's handling herself like an experienced stoner.

Unfortunately, Lelouch is a lightweight, so I had to stop early.

Goddammit, I miss working out. My tolerance was so much better before.

One Geassing of the train car later, and I'm in the Zero outfit.

......Hmm, given the current fit, I'm likely going to have to have it re-tailored at some point.

CC is kicking back on the train car seats.....and there's Kallen.

I flip open my phone. God. Flip phones. Haven't seen those in years. This world is so odd at times.

"Hello, Kallen."

"So what's going on? I got my cell group with me."

"Look to the right. What do you see?" What can I say? Lelouch had some honestly great lines, and I have no problem reusing the best ones.

"Britannia's monument to excess and depravity."

Hot damn, I love her smart-ass mouth.

"And to the left?"

"A cursed memorial inhabited by forlorn souls and the unavenged ghosts of fallen Japanese."

I am so fucking hard for this woman.

"A magnificent synopsis. Worthy of Basho. Come to the front car."

Time to make my entrance. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste," I tap my foot on the ground. "I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul to waste."

Damn, I don't even know if the Stones exist here.

"Oh that song. It's quite popular among Britannian youth," CC quips.

They do exist! Thank you, ROB.

I turn to face the resistance. Ohgi, Tamaki, Kento, Naomi, Sugiyama....and Kallen.

"Pleased to meet you! Hope you guess my name," I sing softly as they file in.

Tamaki is snapping his fingers. "Huh. Don't know what that song is, but it's damn catchy."

Ha! I have a fan.

I turn around as the tunnel begins.

"How did you like my tour of the settlement?"

Ohgi steps forward. Ah, Ohgi. Reliable. Level headed. Traitor.

No. He hasn't done that yet. I really need to stop doing that.

"We know about the difference between them and us."

"Do you now?" I walk forward, cape enveloping my form. "Do you know why you will never succeed? Why Britannia will always defeat your resistance attempts?"

He's grimacing. "Because we're a broken country. We don't have the manpower or the resources to fight them openly."

Huh. Well. Better answer than I expected.

"Partially correct. But also wrong."

I gesture with my left arm. "The difference is, you don't actually believe you can win."

I grasp my arm into a claw shape.

"But....tactics can change a battle. Strategy can destroy a nation."

I fling my cape to both sides raising my arms up. "I did not come here to disparage you. I came to tell you stop fighting a meaningless resistance targeting citizens, and to do what you think impossible."

I point my right index finger accusingly. "TO DECLARE WAR ON BRITANNIA ITSELF! AND TO TAKE THE HEAD OF EMPEROR CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA!" I roar with the full force of my rage.

CC is sitting up now, her eyes twinkling in interest.

Yes, my future Black Knights. Hate is what drives me. And unlike the original timeline, you will know the true depths of my fury.

"I have waited for years, biding my time. And now the time is ripe. I took action to stop a massacre in Shinjuku, and....I took the life of Prince Clovis la Britannia in the name of Shinjuku's dead."

My arm returns to my side.

Ohgi's eyes are wide with surprise. "Then the ceasefire...?"

I nod, "Clovis did so at gunpoint. And now Suzaku Kururugi has been accused of my crime."

I chuckle to myself, "I'm not overly fond of kill-stealing, or of letting an innocent man die pointlessly."

I clap my hands together. "So! I have come to you, the Shinjuku resistance, to aid me. What say you? Shall we save Kururugu together?"

Unsurprisingly, they're thinking I'm a sketchy looking motherfucker.

I turn to Kallen, who's not sure what to make of my theatrics. "Ms. Kōzuki, can you vouch for my capabilities?"

Kallen raises an eyebrow. And then turns to the group.

"He's a louse and a pervert. I find myself wanting to punch him a lot of the time."

I facepalm my mask. This was a bad idea.

"But...."

She turns back to me and salutes. "I think he's for real. I believe he can do the impossible. And he's actually not that bad a person, just a bit of a perv."

I hang my head at her declaration.

Ohgi walks over to Kallen. "Do you know who he is?"

She nods. "He's someone who hates Britannia. Maybe more than any Japanese person alive. His sister was crippled by them."

I nod grimly. "I swore revenge in her name. I will see Japan and all the Areas set free."

I put my hand under my chin. "I cannot show you my face, not yet. But results should speak for themselves. Will my successfully rescuing Kururugi suffice as my resume?" I offer my hand to Ohgi.

He nods and shakes. "We may not all help. But Kallen and I will come, at least."

I smile beneath my mask. All tasks at hand have been cleared.

"So who's the green-haired bimbo?"

Wow, great job, Tamaki. I facepalm as CC sits up and struts over to the ignorant redhead.

"Bimbo?" she asks with a flat tone.

Kallen is shaking her head slowly. She looks to me with a questioning eyebrow. I give her a facepalm in return. I am not saving this idiot from his own stupidity.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you a hooker?" Tamaki asks as he scratches his cheek.

Oooh. Nice right roundhouse.

Yep, he's KO'd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce my trusted partner and confidant, CC."

Well, we're off to a great start, aren't we?


	9. Turn 3.3

Turn 3.3

Thankfully, this apparently isn't the first time that some woman had decided to deck Tamaki for running his mouth.

Kallen gave CC a fist-bump in solidarity.

I wisely decide not to mention to Kallen that CC was clearly checking her out.

Tokyo Junkyard is a ugly area. Not as bad as the ghettos. But not a place you'd bring someone for a date.

Fortunately, that also means I can finally make a call I've holding off on doing.

"Villetta, is Jeremiah Gottwald with you?"

"Yes milord."

I smile as I don the Zero mask. "Put him on. Tell him it's an urgent tip."

I hear her speaking to Jerry. Given the dismissal, he's clearly busy and dubious of an anonymous tip. Time to let him know this one isn't a gag.

"Tell him I know about Prince Clovis's face."

They hadn't aired anything about HOW he was killed or the condition. Partly because of how gruesome his death was. And also partly because they had already lied about how he was killed, anyway.

If Suzaku could actually get a decent lawyer and a fair trial? The prosecution would be disbarred for their incompetence.

There wouldn't have been enough time for him to get to Clovis and then back to Camelot's trailer, even if he had wanted to kill him.

Moreover, Suzaku had been arrested at work in the original timeline. He couldn't have hidden the evidence from Lloyd.

And not even the Purists could scapegoat Schneizel's top researcher and a noble.

Ah, there's Jeremiah. Judging by his yelling for Villetta to hand him the phone, he's savvy enough to understand the Damocles sword I hold over the Purists.

If what really happened to Clovis were to leak, it would destroy their case. And if the public realizes they had actually tried to scapegoat a regicide?

The Purist organization would have a lynch mob after them.

"Who are you?! What do you mean when you said you know about the Prince's face?"

"I know about the Prince, because I know you have the wrong man."

Dead silence.

"I'll see you executed by firing squad!"

"I also know something else, Guardsman Gottwald. The truth about the Aries Villa incident."

Judging by the bang I just heard, his desk likely has a dent in it now.

"HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE NAME OF LADY MARIANNE?!"

"I besmirch nothing. The Emperor covered up the trail of the real assassin. During Prince Lelouch's last game with you, he began with the King and ended with Knight 2 to D5."

Lelouch is so obsessive about that game, it's ridiculous. Oddly enough, I was a terrible chess player before. My, how things change.

"H-h-how could you know that?" he whispers.

"I know many things. I will make you an offer: if you allow Kewell Soresi to lead the parade for Suzaku Kururugi, and allow yourself to be taken hostage, I will tell you where the Vi Britannias are."

A gasp. He's torn between his loyalty and his duty.

"What guarantee do I have that you will not renege or that this is not a base deception?" He sneers.

Reasonable. Something to sweeten the pot then.

"Princess Nunnally has violet eyes and dark blonde hair. She and Princess Euphemia used to argue about who would marry Prince Lelouch."

Inside information. Only those close to the Vi Britannia family who were around the children regularly would know that. Gottwald is one of the last remaining guardsmen. The only way a rando could possibly know this would be....

He's in tears, judging by the sounds on the phone.

"Can it truly be....? My master and mistress live?"

"Yes Jeremiah Gottwald. Fulfill our bargain, and the Purist faction can survive. And you will meet the prince and princess."

"Very well. But if you have lied, I will do to you what the Japanese did to my master and mistress!"

"It was not Japan that attempted to kill them. It was Britannia."

I hang up as he starts yelling for me to explain.

CC leans onto my shoulder. "Will it work?"

I shrug, running a hand down her back. "I'm stacking the deck, regardless. CC, how good are you with a sniper rifle?"

She lifts my chin with a finger. "I used to spar with your mother. Never beat her, but I still managed to give her a run for her money. Does that answer your question?"

I whistle. "What do I have to do to get you in a Knightmare Frame and cover me during the parade?"

She smirks and grabs my crotch, squeezing gently.

"You've teased me enough. I think we've put this off long enough."

Fuuuuuck. Kallen and Ohgi are going to be here soon. But part of me simply doesn't care.

I've honestly been teasing her a lot. Also, getting this operation set up right was taking up my time.

I take off the helmet, and dip her as I taste her succulent lips.

I lift her leg as I growl, pressing her against me.

Judging by the pleased moan she's letting into my mouth, we're both going to enjoy this immensely.

She wraps her legs around me as I lick her cheek slowly.

I lift her ass with my hands as I squeeze.

This ass is MINE.

And judging by her grabbing me around the same area, she's staking her own claim.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

.......GODDAMMIT OHGI! I grimace as I jam the mask back on and step back from CC....only for her to grab my cock and squeeze firmly.

"This is mine," she hisses into my ear.

"And after we save Suzaku, you're finishing what you started."

I smirk beneath my mask, as I tease her labia by gently rubbing the crotch of her outfit.

"And this is mine," I purr in her ear.

Yeah, neither of us is going to walk tomorrow.

Thankfully, Kallen and Ohgi didn't see any of this.

I straighten my outfit out as I stride out.

It's so nice to be able to hide a hard-on under a cape.

"Well, just you two?"

Ohgi is apologetic. "If you give us more time..." he says, rubbing his neck.

"No, this is enough."

Naturally, they think the plan is fucking batshit. But thanks to my charisma and the promise of cover fire via CC, they acquiesce.

All tasks at hand have been cleared.

~~~~~~~~

Happy holidays, you sick bastards. 

Short bit, but I felt you all deserved something.


	10. Omake: Turn ERROR: The sword of destruction: たけはやすさのおZERO.

Turn ERROR The sword of destruction.

No. No. Nononono!

HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!

Betrayed....those worthless maggots.

My beloved sister....turned to ash by FREIJA. Along with my Suzaku...

Euphemia...gunned down by assassins from the Geass Order....

CC.....her mind broken, captured by my father...

Kaguya.....comatose, her brain damaged by a stray bullet, never to awaken....

Kallen.....shot by Ohgi.

Fool. As if I would ever have abused my queen in such a manner!

I bare my teeth as I clutch her dying body to my torso.

"You....traitorous dog....."

Despite outnumbering me, despite having guns on me, despite all the advantages....they still take a step backwards.

"I gave you everything.....a purpose, an army, a nation..."

I snarl as I point at Ohgi. "AND THIS IS YOUR PROOF OF LOYALTY!?"

Kallen weakly touches my face. "Lelouch....I'm so sorry."

I hold Kallen's face with my hands, tears streaming down. "Don't blame yourself, red."

I put my forehead on hers. "Some people are just ungrateful bastards."

She laughs, even coughing up her life's blood.

"I loved you, even all the times I hit you...."

I smile with a sickly grin. "I know...I didn't mind."

She spits up blood as she smiles. Even with her lips red with blood, she's still gorgeous.

"Pervert..."

I kiss her gently. "Only for those I love..."

She grasps my hand. "Do what you think is right...you magnificent pervert. Show the world what you can do..."

Her hand falls to her side. Her breath stopping as her eyes close forever.

.......

......I'm done.

There is no more path forward. I tried to be the hero.

I tried to save the world.

But? The world is indeed evil.

I look up at the traitors...my despicable brother among them.

"You could have had it all.....now, I will bring ruination to this world."

Their guns take aim.

Good bye my loves. I'll see you in the world of C.

Rolo?! You little bastard. Well, I'm not taking a gift horse in the mouth.

Rolo pushes himself hard, his Geass killing him bit by bit. I don't have the heart to tell him. I can't tell him his brother's heart has died.

I lay his corpse under a tree.

I Geass as many goons as I can.

Mere pawns, distractions.

My goal is C's World. The Sword of Akasha.

I stride in. My father standing proudly.

And at his feet....CC!

I rush to her side. Impossible! She's not breathing....she's dead. But how.....?

At that moment, my mother waltzes in. The symbol of Code upon her brow.

My father laughs, that overwhelming loud sound that only a man his size can do.

"Lelouch! This is the culmination of decades! Join us! Together, we shall slay god and set humanity free!"

He stretches out his hand to my mother, the Code symbol on his palm, his other hand beckoning me. The Sword of Akasha undulating upward behind him.

Oh father. You truly do not understand, do you?

It's too late.

I ignore him as I stride confidently to the sword. I touch it with my hand, feeling the power within.

Yes...this is it.

"Lelouch, what are you up to, boy?"

I begin chuckling. My mother looking on concerned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My maniacal laughter fills the room.

"You thought I would join YOU?"

I gaze upward, my rage pushing my other eye to glow with Geass's light.

"The only thing I desire....IS HUMANITY'S END!"

I grasp hold of the Sword, my face alight with a maddening flame in my eyes.

"WORLD OF C! I COMMAND YOU! MAKE ME THE DESTROYER OF HUMANITY!"

The sword....stops.

A cracking sound echoes through the clouds and ruins.

I let loose a howl as PAIN floods into me. SUFFERING, ANGER, SADNESS.

It overtakes my body.....but as my father said....'All men are not created equal.'

And I will destroy humanity with the depths of my fury.

I feel my body expanding, my consciousness growing. I flex my hand as the sword of Akasha warps and twists into a screaming sword-like shape.

My head is engulfed....and then the stuff of consciousness becomes real. With my will, a helmet is forged.

A twisted parody of my former costume.

A ragged cape, armored greaves, and in place of my helmet....

A fanged grinning edifice. Topped by a single eye taking up most of my face. My shoulders twist and mutilate into smaller similar structures.

I raise the hellish sword to my face.

"I am strength! I am valor! I am destruction! I am whole! With divine sword in hand, I sever the threads of humanity's evil on this world!" my words echo across the room, and I know humanity itself can feel the terror of my coming.

I open the gaping maw beneath my single eye as I speak with my new voice, using a body forged of humanity's collective fear and hatred.

"われはZERO, 人間のてき！おしてまえ！" (I am Zero, enemy of humanity! THE END HAS COME!)

And thus the world and all that dwells in it shall burn..... All Hail Zero.

End of omake.


	11. Turn 3.4

Turn 3.4

Kallen was understandably peeved at having to be my chauffeur. But I pointed out that Clovis had only ever had female drivers, so she changed with some grumbling.

And proceeded to slug me after I commented that she can make anything look good.

Still worth it.

Kewell is yelling at the joker in the car to come out. Kallen is getting antsy, so I suppose it's time to make my entrance.

The Britannian flag goes up in flames as I appear.

"I, am Zero!"

I just realized. I FUCKING LOVE THIS. The attention, the performance, the grandiosity.

Lulu and I really were made for each other.

Kewell is blabbing about the show being over.

Oh no, my small-brained ginger hamster. It's just starting.

A press of a button, and... Here it is, folks! Get your poison gas container here!

The racist prick is quite a bit less trigger-happy now.

"You know exactly what this is, Lord Kewell."

He lowers his sidearm. Time to repartee.

"What are your demands?"

I gesture to Suzaku with my left hand, the right holding a remote control.

"The object behind me, for Kururugi."

"Never! He's guilty of regicide!"

I shake my head sadly, "As I just finished explaining to my subordinates, I do so hate kill-stealing."

Uhhhh oh, Kewell just realized where I'm going with this.

"What are you saying?" He squeaks out.

I look down at the camera aimed up at my magnificent presence.

Diethard Reid. Despite his backstabbing, I do need a good publicist. And a propaganda officer.

"What I am saying, Kewell Soresi, is that you are giving Kururugi credit for MY handiwork."

He snarls at me. "We have evidence linking this Eleven to the murder!"

I laugh at him, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"Hahaha! Yes, your 'evidence'. Did you ever tell the public what you REALLY found?"

He sneers at me in that smug fashion that only racist nobility can pull off.

"Our prince murdered by a bullet directly between the eyes!"

"And what about his face?" I interject.

And suddenly you can hear a pin drop.

Kewell has gone white. And the rest of the Purists all just went dead silent.

Jeremiah, though...his eyes are narrowed at me. He grimaces and nods.

Excellent. He's in. Now to trash Kewell's reputation.

I snap my fingers. Suddenly the monitors surrounding the parade ground go fuzzy and shift to a horrific image.

Clovis la Britannia. His fingers caked with blood, bone and cartilage. His face torn off by his own hands. Teeth exposed to the gums. Ripped sections of muscle fibers and flesh scattered around him. Bits of hair mixed in with the blood on the floor. The hole where his nose used to be, only a mess of nasal cartilage, bone, and red flesh. Only his eyes remain untouched. And in the center, the bullet hole from the shot that finally killed him.

The crowd is screaming in terror and outrage.

Dance, my puppets, dance.

"Truly a disturbing image. I can see why you chose to keep this from the public. After all, Clovis's facial injuries were self-inflicted. Observe his hands."

I put my fingers on my brow in a gesture of sympathy.

"Prince Clovis was involved in despicable inhuman actions. Actions that would have seen him disinherited."

I point my finger at Kewell. "The demolition of the Shinjuku ghetto, was, in fact, a desperate attempt to keep it from getting out!"

Kewell's face is almost as red as his hair. Huh. Fear to outrage. Typical aristocrat. "An outrageous lie! What possible reason could our noble prince have had for such a thing?!"

I shake my head disapprovingly, "Ask Shinjuku's dead how 'noble' your prince was. As for what his aim was?"

I laugh coldly. "Sadly, none of us will ever know. After I killed him, I examined the data on the G-1. There was no information on what he was looking for."

I tap on the car with my foot. "Only a project name: Code R."

I activate my Geass, "So unless you want to disgrace your prince even further, you will release Suzaku Kururugi to me and let no one stand in our way."

And here comes Jeremiah, holding a gun to my head. Pretty sure he's going to regret that later. "Lord Kewell may be a despicable traitor, but I, Jeremiah Gottwald, am still a loyal son of Britannia!"

Not after tonight, Jerry. He's close enough. I tilt my head to one side.

A whistling sound signals the tranquilizer dart hitting his neck and knocking him out.

Suzaku tries to say something, but sadly, the shock collar is still on him.

I flick the switch in my hand. Villetta has orders to make herself look good and stop Kewell after we escape. Combined with some discreet sniper fire from CC, the gas should give us enough cover to escape.

A quick hop over the bridge, and we're both scot-free.

I tap my cell phone as we ride along, "Mission accomplished. See you at the rendezvous point."

There he is. Looking at me with those accusing eyes. As though he is morally superior. Kallen and CC are watching, in case this doesn't work.

Suzaku, I love you, but god you're stupid sometimes. Perhaps this time you won't have to destroy yourself.

"Rough night, Kururugi?" I ask while sitting on a pile of rubble near him.

"Why did you save me?"

He's so naive it's painful.

"Because. I could not let an innocent man be hanged for something I did."

I chuckle to myself. "That, and it was a opportunity to introduce myself. Any revolutionary worth a damn knows the value of propaganda."

"And the gas? What about all the innocent people at the parade?" he asks in a flat tone, devoid of emotion.

Oh, you did not just try that. "And what of the innocent people in Shinjuku?" I retort. "Contrary to what happened there, the 'gas' was smoke. A mere bluff. Whereas in Shinjuku...." I stand and look Suzaku in the eye from within my mask.

"In Shinjuku, the gas was a coverup for something else and an excuse to explain the dead bodies."

Suzaku is clenching his fists. "And that's all that matters to you, isn't it? The results."

"That's rich, coming from someone who works for Britannia. Since when did Britannia care about anything BUT results?"

Ooh, that one stung. He visibly flinched at my saying that.

"Even so..." Oh god, here we go. "Results mean nothing if they're done by contemptible means."

Jesus fucking Christ. Even having watched the show, I'm in shock at how utterly deranged his logic is. I'm going to punch a few holes in his delusions.

"Contemptible means?" I snarl. "I ask you again: What gives you, a Britannian soldier, one framed for a coverup, and not just as a target of convenience, but as a symbol of Japan due to your father, Genbu Kururugi, the right to lecture me?!" my voice rises in anger towards the end.

I point an accusing finger at him. "You know damn well there was no poison gas to begin with! Because you saw it firsthand!"

Here's where it gets risky. The problem with my saying that is it might lead him to attack me because the only person he knows that is aware of the truth is....

He's going pale. "How can you know that?"

I laugh sinisterly, "Because, I was the one who saved Lelouch vi Britannia from his own brother's Royal Guard!" I snarl.

Technically true, if a lie by omission.

And now he's holding me up by the cape. Damn, he's fast.

"What have you done to him?! I won't let you hurt Lelouch!"

I'm touched. Seven years later, and that's the only thing I've said that gets a rise out of you.

"Nothing. Which is more than I can say for Britannia, at least. But then, I shouldn't be surprised at your defending them, traitor."

"I have never betrayed Lelouch!" He shakes me in his grip. "Answer me! What have you done to him?"

"Who said anything about the exiled prince? I was talking about your treason to your own country."

His hand shakes as he holds me. He's thinking it's impossible. That I can't know about that.

"Your treason, in the form of patricide. The death of Genbu Kururugi by your hands, Suzaku!"

He's collapsed to his knees. "No. I never meant to..."

It's time.

"Yes you did, Suzaku. Be honest with yourself for one hour."

I just know Kallen is going to want to know what the hell I just did. Hopefully she won't figure it out. This isn't the time to let that particular cat out of the bag just yet.

Uh oh.....he's not moving. No, wait. He's quivering.

"GUWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

He's holding his head and screaming.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I NEVER WANTED TO KILL HIM!"

Goddamn, he's really losing it.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! THAT'S WHY I'M ON THE FRONT LINES! WHY I JOINED BRITANNIA!"

He's holding up a rock?! Oh no....

"SO I CAN FINALLY DIE FOR MY CRIMES!"

NO! I WON'T LET YOU!

I dive at him trying to hold his arm back.

Fuck, he's strong! "Q-1! CC! HELP ME!"

I headbutt him, cracking the mask a bit.

Kallen is prying the rock away while CC holds his other arm.

"NOOO! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN A SLOW DEATH MARCH!" he wails.

......What have I done? I thought this would help him. But this....maybe it was necessary, but I feel miserable having done this to him.

I tear off the mask as I hold the sides of his face.

"Suzaku! It's me, Lelouch!" I smack him to get his attention, his pupils dilating, eyes wild.

"Lelouch....why? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! I'M A WORTHLESS PERSON! I KILLED MY OWN FATHER AND CONDEMNED MY COUNTRY TO THIS HELL!"

Oh god...he really doesn't care, does he?

"Because I love you, you stupid delusional asshole!" I kiss him as I hold onto him. I hold him in a hug as he shivers.

He may not care. But I do.

"And Nunnally does too! Do you think we would ever abandon you?! Do you think I'm MY FATHER?!" I scream at his face.

I suppose this is one of those things I should have expected. But? It's better this way.

"Lelouch, I....I...." he says, then collapses crying onto me.

"Ladies, give us a minute please," I say with an exhausted expression on my face. "And CC, hand me my cigarette case and a lighter. Suzaku will probably need it later," I say as I stroke Suzaku's chestnut hair.

Kallen looks like she wants to say something, but in light of Suzaku's total breakdown, I don't think she has the heart. I can tell by the look she's giving him that she honestly pities him.

I can't say I disagree. It's going to take a lot of work to salvage what's left of Suzaku Kururugi. But.....I could never abandon my best friend.

It takes Suzaku another forty minutes to stop being upset. He finally stopped crying awhile ago. Settling down to just holding me.

I hand him a lit joint. He gives me a confused look. "Trust me. You need it."

He sighs and takes a deep toke, and then coughs his lungs out.

I sigh as I rub his back. "Puff slowly. Don't fill your lungs completely. Take some air in with the smoke."

He takes a second hit and this time handles it better.

He slumps down next to me. "What do I do, Lelouch?"

I put my arm around his shoulder. "Do with what?"

He chuckles ruefully. "You were right. All those years I kept thinking you were insane for wanting to destroy Britannia."

He turns to look at me. He looks terrible. His eyes are red, puffy from crying. His lip quivering. His face still has bruises from the Purists.

But there's a look in his eyes I haven't seen since we were children. A look of peace.

"But you were right all these years. Britannia is evil and as long as your father is on the throne, it won't ever change."

I sigh, "Most of my family wouldn't be much of an improvement, either."

He looks over at me with those soulful green eyes. "You were always the smart one, Lelouch, what should a man with nothing left to live for do?"

I stand up and offer him my hand. "He should get up and make a new path, with a little help."

I pull him to his feet, holding him in a hug.

Hmm. That gives me an idea.

"I'll be right back, Suzaku." I poke him in the chest. "Stay. Here," I glare at him.

"But what about my court martia—?"

"Trust me, I have a plan," I say winking at him.

I walk over to CC and Kallen. If this works, I can kill two birds with one stone.

"CC, please keep an eye on Suzaku for a minute. Kallen, with me."

I put the mask back on as we get back to the usual gang of idiots.

"Where's Gottwald?"

Tamaki points to a back area. "We got him tied up in the next room. Are we gonna shoot him?"

Speaking of idiots.....

I sigh. "Kallen."

She nods and smacks Tamaki upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Kallen?!"

"Use your brain, Tamaki! Why would we take him hostage, if we were just going to shoot him?" she says to him like she's speaking to a young child.

I really don't understand how these guys managed to survive this long, even under Clovis.

But then again? Up until they stole Code-R, he probably never cared.

"Indeed. I may be able to turn Gottwald by telling him about what really happened in Shinjuku."

I turn to leave the room.

"Zero! Wait a moment! What happened to your mask? And what is Code-R?" Ohgi pipes up.

Aww shit. I forgot the mask got cracked.

"Well, you see....."

"He grabbed my ass."

Kallen?

She glares at me. "He grabbed my ass so I socked him in the face."

I fucking love this girl. I really need to do something nice for her soon.

I look over my shoulder. "Quite. As for Code-R: It's actually more of an omnibus term covering a variety of black ops research projects, including human experimentation. Any more questions?"

Ohgi gulps at the grisly topic and shakes his head.

I walk off towards the back area. As I'm about to open the door, Kallen grabs my forearm.

"What's really going on here? What actually happened at Shinjuku? And why would Gottwald roll over for you?" She whispers.

I do so enjoy working with intelligent people. Less time wasted on misconceptions.

"Gottwald actually swore his first oath of allegiance to me. He used to be one of my mother's Royal Guard, before her assassination and our supposed deaths in Japan. He will turn on Britannia, the moment he sees my face."

I pause. Explaining Shinjuku means telling her about Geass. Better she hear it from me than from someone else, but it's really not something I want to know into right now.

"Can I give you a rain check on Shinjuku until tomorrow?"

She nods. Phew. One less explanation to handle tonight.

"By the way, thank you for your help with Suzaku and covering up the mask problem."

She shrugs. "Japan and Britannia both have had issues accepting homosexuals at times. It was the least I could do. Besides, your friend needed the help."

Oh. Hahahahaha! Okay, that's funny. Time to clarify something.

"Kallen, you seem to be laboring under a slight misconception."

This is going to hurt. But a reputation as a pervert ironically humanizes me to the rank-and-file.

"I like men AND women," I say in a sultry voice as I grab a handful of her muscular ass.

It takes her a moment to process what I just said. And then her face turns red.....is that a nosebleed?

"HANDS TO YOURSELF, PERVERT!"

There's clearly something wrong with me, because I'm enjoying this way too much.

I quickly find out she has a mean left hook.

I do wonder what her reaction will be, though, once she figures out I'm deliberately provoking her.


	12. Turn 3.5

Turn 3.5

After taking a moment to compose myself as Kallen checks her nails while smiling at her handiwork, we walk in to talk to Jerry.

He's not fucking happy.

"I don't know what you did, but you've ruined the Purists! Even if I can scapegoat Kewell as a traitor, our reputation is as ruined as Prince Clovis'!" he yells from the pillar he's tied to.

I take a seat on a chair someone left behind.

Thank fucking God ghosts don't exist in this world. Because Japan would be a necropolis with all the unquiet dead and grudges after the Second Pacific War.

How shall I play this...?

"Jeremiah Gottwald. Royal Guard of the Vi Britannia line. I promised you answers. You may sate your curiosity."

He blinks, then snarls at me. "What did you do to Prince Clovis? What's Code-R?!"

I bring out a file from my cloak. "As I said, I don't KNOW what the primary component of Code-R that Shinjuku was destroyed for was, but I have enough circumstantial evidence to make an educated guess."

I open to one of the pages. "Q-1, this may interest you, as well," I say as I hold it open for their perusal.

Kallen frowns as she looks it over, and then starts grinding her teeth at the report.

"You should have shot him more," she hisses at me.

I shrug. "The man tore his own face off. I think his death was fucked up enough."

Jerry isn't handling it well. The reports obviously don't explain anything about CC. But the picture they paint is pretty gruesome.

Human experimentation. Illegal medical research. Forced surgeries. Information regarding how long it takes someone to die of various causes. How much of someone's body can you destroy whilst still keeping them alive.

In hindsight, Kallen is probably right that I could have done more. Clovis was basically Mengele-lite. However, I don't approve of torture.

But the real kicker is, the thing that silences Gottwald from protesting, from claiming that it's a forgery?

Prince Clovis' signature and personal royal seal is on every page.

Along with the stamp 'Top Secret: Code-R personnel only.'

Hmm. Probably should mail this to Cornelia later.

"The 'poison gas' that was allegedly stolen from Clovis's research lab, was in fact the primary component of Code-R. The identity of which is absent from all the information scrounged from the G-1. No doubt for reasons of operational security," I say as I close the folder.

Jeremiah is having a bad night. The second royal whose service he was in, assassinated by a supposed terrorist. And then the prince he had been serving turns out to be someone that Unit 731 would have loved to have on their roster.

Japan is awesome, but they have so many issues around WW2 that they haven't dealt with. It wouldn't surprise me if the writers of Code Geass had snuck the idea of Code-R in as a shout-out to Japan's own behavior during the war.

Alright, he's suffered enough. Time to collect Orange-kun.

"I'm going to be blunt, Jeremiah. What would you do if Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive, and the ones who tried to kill them was Britannia?"

He struggles against the ropes as he rages at me.

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?! I ONLY ALLOWED MYSELF TO BE CAPTURED SO I COULD DISCOVER THE TRUTH! BY WHAT RIGHT DO YOU QUESTION MY LOYALTY?!"

Oh he's going to feel so fucking baaaaaaad in a minute.

I'm going to enjoy this. I start chuckling, building up to a full laugh.

"Heh heh heh, hahahahahaha!"

I pull my helmet off with a flourish, revealing my iconic face.

"I have every right, Jeremiah Gottwald! For I am the one who holds your oath of allegiance, Lelouch vi Britannia himself!"

I school my features into a suitably royal gaze. Violet eyes boring into him.

And Jerry.... acts pretty much as expected.

"No....It's impossible...." he says, falling to his knees in numb shock.

"Q-1, cut him loose."

Kallen slices the ropes off and leans against the pillar as Jeremiah Gottwald crawls to me.

"Your Highness, please, I beg of you, forgive me for—"

"It is not I you should be supplicating yourself before, I interrupt.

I look down at him. "Tell me, Gottwald, how many times have you killed innocent Japanese people?"

I like Jerry, but I need to make him understand just how badly he fucked up.

He flinches, then looks proudly at me, his eyes tearing up. "They killed you and Princess Nunnally! They killed the great hope of our empire. How could I not cut them down like the dogs they were?" he says going to one knee.

Thank god this room is far enough away that we can yell at each other. Concrete dampens the sound enough that none of this is getting out clearly.

Kallen meanwhile, looks like she's about to pitch a fit. Frankly, I don't blame her, but this isn't the time.

"You smug, self-centered, racist son of a bitch..." she snarls as she winds up a punch. "I'll show you a dog—!"

"Q-1! STOP!" I yell.

She pulls her punch a foot from Jerry's turquoise hair.

"But Zero, he—!"

I shake my head. "He has good reason to be angry. He's merely been aiming that anger at the wrong target."

I kneel to look him in the eye. "My father left us to die there. The Kururugi Shrine where we were staying was bombed. Suzaku is one of the only reasons we survived," I say with a flat tone.

It's a hard thing to watch someone's entire world fall away in an instant. This is the second time I've had to break someone tonight. Luckily, Jerry actually has this coming, so I don't feel nearly so bad about it.

"It was Britannia that tried to kill us. And it was Britannia that killed my mother."

I stand, looking down at him. "Emperor Charles zi Britannia has always been aware of the identity of my mother's killer. He discovered it shortly after her death."

I stand back and point an accusing finger at him. "And when I confronted him? He said mother was old news. He called Nunnally worthless!" I growl animalistically.

"He called me a corpse and declared that I had always been dead. We were exiled to Japan and stripped of our claims to the throne."

Despite the fact that I KNOW the truth about Marianne and how she isn't an innocent victim in all this, there's still a lot of suppressed anger whenever the subject comes up.

Which probably helps me on selling how upset I am.

Not sure how to deal with VV yet. The Geass Directorate is going to be a pain in the ass.

Oh right. Jeremiah is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

I grab a piece of rebar holding it over my head. "Any last words?"

He sighs, and then looks up proudly. "All I have ever done was for the Vi Britannia line. I came to this country to find you and your sister. I stayed to avenge you."

He salutes with his hand over his heart. "All hail Lelouch. All hail Nunnally."

Perfect. NOW, he's ready.

I bring the rebar down...stopping just before hitting him.

I slowly tap it on his shoulder. He looks up in astonishment.

"Do you swear to become my sword and shield?" I say with an triumphant smile, the words echoing solemnly.

The look on his face is worth every bit of frustration I went through, planning this.

This is a man offered salvation by his own personal savior.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he says with profound gratitude.

I could have let him become the vengeance-obsessed madman of canon. I could have ensured he would become a cyborg and perhaps attain the Geass Canceler again.

But Jeremiah Gottwald is, and has always been, the epitome of loyalty and fealty. And I would not disgrace his loyalty so.

"Do you swear to fight in my name and pledge your loyalty to me?"

I tap his other shoulder.

"For eternity, Your Majesty!" he says reverently.

I've always been fond of Bushido and the samurai culture. Curious how Tohdoh, the Japanese samurai, had been a traitor in the original timeline, whilst the cyborg Britannian knight was the embodiment of Giri, the Japanese ideal of duty. Embodied by a man who was part of the nation that destroyed Japan.

The irony is delicious.

"Your dedication and steadfastness is recognized, Jeremiah Gottwald. Though you have much to atone for, I believe you regret your former course."

I lift the makeshift sword over my head. "Arise, Jeremiah Gottwald, Knight of Orange, and Knight of Honor for the Vi Britannia line."

I wish I had a talent for painting. Jerry's expression is of a man enraptured.

Looking at Kallen, she's in awe. Heh. See Kallen-chan? I can be serious when necessary.

I extend my hand to my knight, "Come, Orange. We have work to do."

He rises to his feet. "Yes, Your Majesty. Although...'Orange'?"

I shrug. "I remembered Nunnally used to call you that, because of your eyes and how you were from Florida."

Oh right. I didn't tell him. "Oh, and yes, my sister lives. She will be glad to see you again."

I hold out my hand to him. "Welcome to the winning side, Orange."

He returns the shake with a firm grip. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

I pull him into a quick man-hug and pat him on the back.

"You can call me Lelouch in private. The rest of the group doesn't know who I am yet, for the most part."

He salutes me swiftly. "Yes, Your Maje...err...Lelouch."

I sigh. "So I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

He blinks at the unexpected question. "The good news...milord?"

I nod. "Right. Walk with me." I put the helmet back on and walk out the door.

We march past the resistance members watching askance.

Admittedly, nobody thought I could turn Gottwald that easily.

"I'll explain what I'm doing in a minute. If you hear anything, don't panic. It's all part of the plan," I call out as we walk past them.

We walk back to where Suzaku has been waiting. He seems a bit more relaxed now.

"Right. So here's what's going on. Orange, Suzaku is your get-out-of-suspicion free card."

I gesture for Suzaku to come over. "Suzaku, Jeremiah has something to say to you."

I nod at Jeremiah.

He bows and then offers his hand. "I apologize for framing you for my lord's actions."

Suzaku blinks. "Lelouch...what the hell...."

"Roll with it. Orange works for me now. He's one of my ex-guardsmen from back in Britannia," I shrug.

Suzaku tentatively shakes Jerry's hand. Both men understandably on edge after the events of today.

"Group hug!"

I pull Kallen and CC over as I wrap everyone up in a hug.

"There we go. Now for the bad news," I say as I let go.

I pull out my pistol. "In order to make this work, Suzaku is going to have to rush you back with him to his court-martial. To avoid suspicions, I'm unfortunately going to have to shoot both of you," I grimace beneath my mask.

"For what it's worth, sorry about this. And you're going to have to pretend to be vengeful against Zero for awhile, Orange."

Jerry salutes and nods solemnly. "I understand, my Lord. Where do you think I should be shot?"

Wow, didn't even hesitate. Props, Jerry.

"Leg shot for you, I think. And one at Suzaku's arm. Enough to hurt, bleed, and be obvious, but not enough to actually hamper his mobility. I'll avoid anything permanent."

He nods and takes out his cravat, balling it up so he can bite on it.

I am so sorry about this, Jeremiah.

I fire at his leg, hearing him grimace as the bullet goes cleanly through him.

I sigh. "Suzaku, your turn."

Suzaku takes a deep puff on the joint and then exhales.

"This is the second time I've taken a bullet for you in two days, Lelouch."

I chuckle ruefully, "I'll try not to let it keep happening." I take aim, "Sorry, Suzaku."

The bullet puts a hole through the meaty part of his upper bicep. But given how fucking Mao had 20-30 bullets in him and was still breathing and walking a short time later? They should be able to patch him up.

"Good luck, Suzaku. Make sure to act surprised when you get the verdict. Hang around outside a moment."

Suzaku tilts his head. "You really think I'll get acquitted that easily?"

I facepalm at the question.

"Kururugi, our 'evidence' was garbage. You would have never been convicted in any fair court. And after my Lord's public confession? It would be political suicide to put you on trial for regicide," Jeremiah grimaces as he makes a tourniquet for his leg.

Oh damn. I really should have thought of that. I tear off a piece of a nearby blanket and tie it around Suzaku's arm.

Pretty sure he can still catch Euphie one-handed. If not, well, he can at least break her fall.

"Alright, get going. Good luck, gentlemen."

Suzaku takes Jeremiah with his good arm as they limp to the door.

Ah. I knew I forgot something.

"One moment."

I walk over and take my mask off. "What is it, Lelouch?" Suzaku asks as he sees me smiling.

"Just forgot something important." I say as I kiss his cheek, caressing it with one hand. "For luck."

Aww, he's blushing.

"You be careful too," he says quietly.

I put my helmet back on, trying not to smirk.

"Time to go, Suzaku," I say cheerily as I give him a pat on the ass as he's leaving.

Orange....really wasn't expecting that. Nor, apparently, was Kallen. She's blushing as she tries not to look at me.

And CC....has apparently lost her self-composure and is giggling behind her sleeve.

"Oh dear god, that was hilarious. You really are interesting," she says as she sashays over to lean on me.

Kallen takes a deep breath to steady herself as she turns her head to look me in the mask.

"You still owe me answers. You can add 'her' to my list of questions."

I nod. She's right, but I'm not dealing with it tonight. CC is giving me a LOOK. And given her wandering hand behind my back, it's one I'm eager to return.

I put my arm around her waist as we turn to leave for Ashford Academy.

"Tomorrow, Kallen. Tomorrow," I say back to the redhead.

I stroke CC's chin as she leans into me. "CC and I, have.... other plans tonight."

Kallen's blue eyes widen for a moment as CC grabs my ass in reciprocation. "Oh god...., there's two of them," she says in disbelief and exasperation, while smacking her palm onto her face.

"Tell Ohgi and the gang that Jeremiah Gottwald and Suzaku Kururugi now fight for Japan," I say as we walk out the building.

~~~~~~~~

It's rather hard to keep my hands off her. But riding in a taxi, we don't really want to attract attention. So we settle for cuddling in the seat as I stroke her lime locks.

After a quick Geass on the driver to remember dropping off a noble at a brothel instead of us, we finally walk in the door.

Oh hey. There's Nunnally and Sayoko in the next room. "Before we start something neither of us wants to stop....again, I think it's time you met my sister. Because there's no way we can sneak past without saying hi."

CC smirks like a cat as she walks in. It is VERY hard not to grab her and run up the stairs back to my room.

Time to introduce the girlfriend.

"Hello, Nunnally," I say as I walk in and give her a hug. "Sorry I'm late. Do you know what happened with Suzaku?"

Nunna fidgets excitedly in her chair. "Big Brother! Someone saved Suzaku! Isn't that wonderful?!" she squeals.

I laugh quietly. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out. I'd like you to meet someone."

I gesture at CC to come over.

"Hello, Nunnally. I'm CC. Your brother made an arrangement with me so I'll be staying with you for awhile," she says as she takes Nunna's hand.

Nunnally scrunches her face up as she holds CC's hand. "How did you meet my brother?"

CC shrugs. "He helped me out of a situation. I'm contracted to him so he can grant my wish."

Oh yes, because that's not suspicious as hell. Great job, CC.

Nunnally gets a mischievous look on her face. "So does this mean you're big brother's fiancée?"

"I don't know. She's kind of a pain in the ass," I say with a cheeky grin.

CC turns to me with a frown. "Well, you're a crazy pervert with wandering hands."

Nunnally is gasping as we snipe at each other.

"Are we talking about me or you?" I say smoothly as I massage her shoulders.

CC gives me a sharp look at that. "I knew you were a smart-ass the moment we met."

I nuzzle her cheek. "And were you complaining?"

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "Of course not. I prefer interesting guys."

Nunnally is clasping her hands together and smiling. "It's like you two are married! So romantic!"

Sayoko has been trying not to smile the whole time. "Shall I prepare a guest room for Miss CC?" she says with a mock subservient tone.

Laying it on thick, huh, Sayoko? I raise an eyebrow at her as she winks.

I get the feeling she and Jerry are going to hit it off over drinks sometime.

"I think CC and I can manage in my room."

Nunnally is blushing and shaking her head with her hands on her cheeks at that. "Big brother, I'm not ready to be an aunt yet!" She says that, but she's clearly smiling and enjoying the byplay.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," I say as I lift Nunnally in my arms, walking to her room.

Damn, my arms are so weak. Luckily Nunnally is light.

I set her down on the bed.

"Nunna, I need to tell you something."

I hold her in my arms. She gets a serious look on her face. "You've been acting differently, Big Brother. What's going on?"

Yep, definitely related.

"I almost died a few days ago, Nunna. I had to reevaluate my life in light of that," I say quietly.

She stiffens and squeezes me tightly. "What happened?"

Shit. I know what Lelouch WOULD do. But....I can't. I can't lie to her.

"Let me brush your hair and I'll tell you what I can."

She looks me in the eyes, her eyelids shut as she frowns.

"What you can? Big Brother, what have you done?"

I start brushing her hair. "I can't tell you all of it now. But I will in the next day or two. But know this."

I hug her, my head on her slim shoulders. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I sing to her.

It's perhaps one of the things that's unchanged from Lelouch and I merging. Nothing will hurt her. Nothing will make her suffer like she has.

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

But unlike Lelouch, I see that she's stronger than she seems. I want her to be honest again.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

She won't have to smile just for my sake anymore. I'll find a way to let her live for herself again.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," I finish singing.

I kiss her cheek. "I'll always be here for you, Nunnally. No matter how much I change, just remember your brother loves you."

Guess I really tugged on the heart strings. She's crying.

"Oh Big Brother! You...you...your heart isn't so cold anymore!"

She knew. She knew all this time. That Lelouch's heart was only open for her.

"I'll tell you the rest soon. Can you be satisfied with that for now, Nunnally?"

She nods as she holds onto me. "Yes, Big Brother. Thank you for being honest and opening your heart again."

Now she has me crying.

"And Big Brother?"

"Hmm?"

She puts two fingers on her cheek. "Make sure you have some condoms tonight. I'm definitely not ready to be an auntie," she says with a cat-like grin.

I fall back on the bed laughing as I stroke her hair.

"When did you stop being so innocent?"

"I'm a Vi Britannia. I haven't been innocent for a long time," she says with a tone too casual for the weight of those words.

It's settled. I can't lie to her. So that means......I have to tell her I'm Zero.

Perhaps she'll be angry enough to open her eyes.

Acceptable risk. She won't be happy, but it's time she stopped ignoring the world.

"Yes..... you are. I'll tell you soon. Hopefully, Suzaku will come by to visit soon."

She squees in happiness.

After tucking her into bed and kissing her good night, I walk out to CC enjoying a cup of tea.

"She knows?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. But I promised to tell her soon."

She sips her tea as she considers my words.

"It might be easier to lie. You're playing a dangerous game bringing her into this."

"No," I say with finality as I sit down to sip my tea.

"I've failed her as a brother for seven years. I'm going to show her why her dream isn't an idle wish. And I'll help her be the person she could be in the future I saw."

Nunnally was always stronger than everyone thought. She just didn't want to face the world and the reality of the evil in it.

"Thank you for that, by the way. Nunnally could use more friends."

She blinks at my statement.

I hold her hand up and kiss the back of it. "And thank you for saving my life."

I wonder if Lelouch understood how much being nice to her completely flusters her. She's just looking at me in surprise.

"You're more than you were. The boy who saved me from Clovis's capture, he wasn't like this."

She cups my chin as she looks into my eyes.

"What did C's World really show you?"

Well, well. Seems she picked up how to read people over the years.

I close my eyes. I think my personal aversion to lying to people I cared about before, carried over to here.

Let's see how she handles a curveball.

"Possibility," I say as I open my eyes, an intensity there boring deep into her amber gaze.

"Another life, another time, another world. It showed me.....,perspective," I say, enunciating the last word.

She looks deep into my eyes, then smiles softly.

"Interesting, indeed. That explains why you're so relaxed. The other life you saw, he was an older man, wasn't he?"

What the hell?! How did she?!

CC pats my cheek. "I can tell you're confused."

"I've been with many men, and many women, over the years."

She stands up and stretches, causing her uniform to move in interesting ways. Little minx wants my attention.

"I've gotten good at reading people. You don't carry yourself like a teenager, but like a man in his prime. There's a confidence about your feelings that boys have trouble with."

She kisses me softly. "And that," she says as she breaks the kiss, "is one of the reasons I like you."

I purr as I kiss her back. "I've always liked older women."

She frowns at that. "Isn't it rude to remark on a woman's age?"

I stand up and dip her, brushing her hair from her face.

"I mean that women, not girls, know what they want," I say as I kiss her with my ardor rising.

A cough from the side draws our attention to Sayoko.

"Perhaps you should take this to your room, Goshujin-sama? You might wake your sister otherwise," she says with an obsequious bow.

I pull CC up the stairway. "You can ask for my help on clean up, dinner, etc., for the inconvenience. Good night, Sayoko," I say as we walk up.

"I put in sound-dampening in your room," she says with a cheery smile as she waves good night.

Whatever I'm paying her, it obviously isn't enough.

The minute the door closes, CC jumps onto me, tackling me onto the bed.

"You really are a terrible man," she says sultrily.

I run my fingers through her hair. "What did I do this time?" I ask bemusedly.

She kisses my lips, grinding her hips against my crotch.

"Teasing me, enticing me. Never actually finishing though."

I smack her ass as I lick at her cheek.

"Says the woman who tried to play footsie with me at the table."

Like hell I wasn't going to notice that.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Lelouch," she says hungrily.

A short shuffle later and our respective garments are on the floor, and I'm on my back as CC straddles my face.

Queening is a fun position.

I flick her wet folds with my tongue as she lightly scratches my chest.

"Mmm. I knew you had a talented tongue," she chortles as I laugh, the sound muffled by her thighs.

"What can I say? I'm a cunning linguist," I say as I suck at her inviting cunt.

She lets out a sound between a laugh and a moan.

I squeeze her amazing ass as she grips my shaft. Deft touch, not too hard, not too light. It's pretty obvious she's better at this than I am. Though judging by the sounds, I believe she's enjoying herself.

A quick shift and her mouth is on my balls....and that bouncy ass in my face.

She pops a ball out of her mouth to look back and smirk.

"Kiss it," she orders.

Lady, you'd have to shoot me to stop me.

I kiss along her glutes, tongue sliding on her taint.

She arches her back as she gushes onto my face.

"First blood," I say cheekily.

She blushes as she resumes swallowing my ballsac. Which causes me to stiffen up and gasp.

If a woman has you by the balls, you're damn well giving her your full attention.

I kiss her puckered hole, fingering her.

"Oh yes! Kiss my 'perfect immortal ass'!" she says, part teasing, part begging.

The sounds on her end turn into a sucking sound accompanied by moans.

I whistle at her clit as I pant. No gag reflex. And I'm pretty hung. Impressive.

My breath quickens. A hummer? You devious little...

I spread her as I tongue her rosebud, prompting a shudder from her body.

I cry out as I thrust up and pump my semen into her mouth.

I lay back, catching my breathe.

Damn it! Too soon.

She crawls over to straddle me, her face flushed. Let's see how she handles this.

I sit up, wrapping her in my arms. I kiss her, tongue slipping in.

Her eyes go wide. She's definitely shocked at this part.

My tongue licks at the cream filling in her mouth as she deepens the kiss.

"Mmm. You really are a deviant," she says breathlessly.

I nuzzle her cheek as I run my hands down her back.

"Did you like it?"

She grabs my face and mashes her lips against me in response.

....I'll take that as a yes.

She lifts her hips up and slowly takes my cock into her wet folds.

"Ahhhh. Seven years too long," she says blissfully.

I pace myself, knowing Lelouch's stamina is still garbage right now.

Truthfully? All the teasing we've been doing to each other has left us rather frustrated.

CC clearly does kegels. Because most women would not be able to do tha-aaaat!

"Ahhhh!" I cry out.

I suckle on one of her perky nipples as I sit up.

Missionary is a pretty basic position for a reason. It's easy to do, and it lets you be face-to-face.

I suspect CC is being nice and not trying to do things my skinny body isn't ready for.

That, or she just wants to feel a nice fat cock inside her.

I kiss her deeply as we hold hands, connected at the crotch, and by our shared contract.

Lelouch fucked up a lot in the original timeline. Part of that was not trusting in people around him.

In some cases like the Black Knights? He was 100% correct. But in others like Nunnally and Kallen? I believe that led to his downfall.

We both cry out simultaneously as a mutual orgasm makes me see white for a moment.

I fall back, CC on top if me, clutching my chest.

"Was it worth waiting two days?" I say panting.

Her response is a cat-like smile and a purr.

"You definitely have potential. That mutual orgasm was very well-done," she says as she kisses my cheek.

"I might have one more round in me," I say as I nuzzle her neck.

She rolls over to my side, spreading her pussy with her fingers.

"Sideways this time. I think we've earned some relaxation, Mr. Revolutionary," she says batting her eyes at me.

I chuckle as I hug her while sliding my cock in slowly.

"I'm so glad I met you."

She kisses me briefly. "So am I."

Needless to say, neither of us are sleeping any time soon.

End of Turn.


	13. Turn 4: Setting the Stage

Turn 4: Setting the Stage

I blink as I slowly wake up, the next day. A quick look at the clock confirms that it's 9:20am.

Feeling a tightness on my lower body reminds me that I'm still deep inside CC. Judging by the smile on her face, though, I'd say she definitely had fun.

She looks so peaceful, I really don't want to wake her. So, with nothing to do, I pull out my phone and check the news.

The anchors are still talking about the little surprise I left after the parade last night.

Shortly after the nightly newscast started, a time-delayed program was activated. It contained authenticated security footage from Clovis's G-1 of him arguing with Bartley about the response to Code-R being stolen and his decision to cover up the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto as 'urban renewal'.

While things like this do happen in Britannia, the government never likes having its dirty laundry aired.

Clovis' reputation is ruined, and thanks to the appearance of the terrorist Zero? The Purist organization is now under suspicion of treason.

Huh. Smart move, Orange. Showing up in bandages and looking pale and haggard.

He held a press conference denouncing Kewell as a traitor and declaring that Viletta Nu as his new second-in-command while he launches a purge for suspected traitors.

At this time, he's apparently also admitted to the press that he would never have escaped the Eleven terrorists without the help of Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi.

Hmm. Not a bad plan. Certainly won't make him popular with the Purists, but their organization is finished, anyway. And he and Viletta can skate by, by making themselves out as innocent victims.

Knowing Chuck, he'll send Cornelia and Euphemia to replace Clovis as Viceroy. Publicly for the strategic importance and the message that the government does not tolerate being embarrassed by terrorists. Privately, in order to fuck with me because he knows I'm Zero.

Were I just Lelouch, it might have worked. I doubt he really cares, honestly.

As long as I don't tip my hand about knowing his real agenda, he's not going to care....yet.

Feeling a tightness on my cock alerts me that CC is awake and looking at the news on my phone as I read it.

"Sleep well?"

Her response is a kiss on the lips and snuggling up to me as she turns over to lay face down on my chest.

"God, I needed that," she whispers.

I stroke her hair as she grabs my phone to peruse the latest news.

"So what's next on the agenda?"

I pause to consider. There's not a whole lot to do. Mostly just checking in with the various machinations I have in the works.

Aw shit....I do have one thing I can't avoid.

"While today's schedule is largely clear, we both do have ONE thing that has to be done today."

CC raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Kallen," I say simply.

"Trying for a threesome already? You really are your father's son," she giggles.

Even if she wasn't trying to be insulting, that's still a low blow.

"I'm spanking your fat ass next time," I say with a mocking smile.

She then promptly sits up and clobbers me with a pillow.

"You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" she says as she goes into the bathroom.

"CC, dear, believe me when I say, you asked for it," I say back snarkily.

"You can make it up to me later," she calls out.

I stretch, feeling my body ache. I move over to start getting dressed.

That's it, I'm hitting the gym.

"Any requests for breakfast BESIDES pizza?"

"Killjoy," she mutters.

"Unlike you, my sister and I cannot subsist solely on junk food."

Annnnd that remark gets me smacked on the ass with a wet towel.

CC is standing at the bathroom door, taunting me with her body and hair wrapped in a towel.

"Your turn," she says cheekily.

I walk past her, giving her a smack on the ass as I dash in and close the door.

I am sorely tempted to just fuck off the rest of the day and just spend the next several hours fucking her limette ass all over my room.

But? Priorities.

I send off a quick text to Kallen requesting a meeting later today, and a status report and inquiry of well-being to Jerry.

At this point, I know where Suzaku is, roughly. He's likely on his first date with Euphie. So I'm not going to cock-block him by calling.

Hmm, probably need to call Ohgi and check in. Have to delegate logistical specialists for on-the-ground work, munitions procurement, keeping an eye out for rumors, and see about getting that nice mobile home that showed up later.

Such is the life of a rebellion in the making.

After finishing my shower, I make my downstairs and start on a nice breakfast of French toast, fried eggs, bacon, and toast.

Midway through, Sayoko joins to help with the prep. Hmm. Probably should make Congee next time.

Unfortunately, Lelouch doesn't have the kind of bread I want for this in his pantry, so I'm forced to settle for rye bread. Then again, where the hell would you get Challah in Japan anyway?

A yawn indicates CC has finally decided to join us, and the squeaky wheels is Nunnally coming to the table.

Come to think of it? Since I have only one thing to do, why not just take the day off and have a family outing?

"How does everyone feel about a day out?"

Thinking about it, I'd rather tell Kallen and Suzaku at the same time.

Probably going to get punched for it, but eh, I might actually deserve it.

After thinking about it, I realize Suzaku, despite being put through the wringer, is not likely to visit any violence or ill will towards me for it.

Kallen, on the other hand.....Probably should wear a cup, just in case.

Luckily, I have something to mollify her anger.

The impromptu picnic went off well. Nunnally enjoyed being out in the park. Sayoko spent the time doing origami with her and taking in the atmosphere.

As for CC?

She got roped into "girl-time" with Nunnally.

I made myself scarce during that, which let me check in with Orange, Ohgi,and Suzaku.

Orange reports that a group of Purists did attempt to assassinate him by luring him with a false sighting of Zero. Surprisingly enough, Kewell actually had nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately for the Purists, without Kewell Soresi to lead them this time, Jeremiah slaughtered them all to a man.

Suzaku said he was acquitted as expected, and spent the day with a girl called "Euphie".

Surprise, surprise, turns out to be my pink-haired sister Euphemia. More surprising is that their date wasn't interrupted, and Suzaku is clueless about who the girl he spent the day with is. His reaction will doubtless be hilarious and adorable.

Ohgi reported that the new Viceroy is arriving tonight and that rumors are going around about a reorganization in the Area military.

I think I ruined his day when I told him that the new Viceroy is the "Witch of Britannia".

He and the gang are under orders to lay low and to keep an eye out for suspicious activity in the ghettos. When asked why, I mentioned how Cornelia has now lost three siblings to this country, so punitive actions are a strong possibility.

Can't guarantee that it will be Saitama again, but better safe than sorry.

Kallen wasn't happy about delaying my explanation, but she acquiesced after I explained that today was for my sister and that the resistance is on downtime until Cornelia arrives.

The rest of the day is rather mellow. A bit of calm before the storm.

Milly is wondering why I'm so much more relaxed.....and knowing her, she's figured out I had sex.

I would not put it past her to have a pervert detector ability.

The pawns are moving, the game board is set, and the first act is over. With Cornelia comes the real test. And.....Lelouch's greatest failure.

The Massacre Princess incident.

If I want any kind of happy ending, that event cannot happen. Euphie didn't deserve to die so stupidly, my Suzaku's innocence dying with her.

Even sitting here, enjoying dinner with this second family I'm building, I cannot help but think about the future.

What will happen? Can I stop Charles' plans without sacrificing what I care about?

........Yes. I can. I refuse to let whatever fucked up incarnation of Murphy that runs this universe fuck me over like in the original timeline.

As CC and I lie back to crash out for the night, a single thought stands resolute in my mind.

I am Lelouch vi Britannia. I am Zero. The man who will destroy and remake this accursed world.

End of turn.


	14. Turn 5: How to win friends and avoid getting killed in the process.

Turn 5: How to win friends and avoid getting killed in the process.

"Class, we have a new student, Suzaku Kururugi."

Right on time, Suzu. And everyone else is giving him the stinkeye.

Well, no. That's not quite true. The student council is cautious, but nobody except Nina is giving him any kind of bad look.

Fuuuuuck. What the hell am I going to do about her? I know she's naive and innocent, I know she's not evil, just misguided.

But the other side of me says her naïveté will kill millions unless I seize control of FREIJA or turn her.

Hmmm. Perhaps a conversation about the revelations about Clovis's projects is in order.

I discretely signal Suzaku and Kallen to meet me on the roof. CC will be waiting per my instructions.

A few minutes later, we're here. I give a whistle at CC's twin tail hairstyle with the school uniform. "For a girl who's never been to high school, you certainly look the part of an innocent schoolgirl." I say smoothly.

CC leans against the fence, her golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "I wasn't expecting to enjoy this. A rather large number of boys tried to ask me out."

I raise an eyebrow. "Any worth mentioning?"

She shrugs and walks towards me. "Compared to you? Not even close." She kisses me lightly, then smiles at Suzaku, who's somewhat nervous with her predatory expression.

"Although, your boyfriend isn't bad."

I give her a light swat on the ass. "Behave CC. We haven't even kissed properly yet."

She gives a slight yelp, then swats back. "Don't start something you can't finish, boy." She says tauntingly.

"I finished you, didn't I-"

"WILL YOU STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING EACH OTHER AND GET TO THE POINT?!" Kallen yells at us, breaking character from her schoolgirl mode.

The sheer force of her lungs bowls CC and I over.

"Well Kallen the thing is..." I say.

"It's not sexual harassment if we're both enjoying it." CC finishes.

Kallen clenches her fist at us. "And I suppose our feelings don't enter into the equation?" She grinds out.

"Oh if you're feeling left out, we'd be happy to include you." CC chirps with a leer towards the redhead.

Kallen hauls me to my feet. "You. You promised answers. Start talking or I start hitting."

Suzaku puts a hand on Kallen's shoulder. "Nobody hurts Lelouch while I'm around." He says seriously.

I wave him off. "As long as she's not breaking bones or causing major injury, I don't mind if she hits me."

Kallen blinks at that. "What."

I smile gently at her. "You're cute when you're mad. Your inner fire makes you luminescent."

She drops me with a blush forming on her cheeks. "Start talking before I hit you on general principle." She whispers.

I stand up and dust off.

Time to face the music. Cup set, Suzaku ready to pull her off me, CC watching amusedly.

As ready as I'll ever be.

I pull out a file from my jacket. "I already showed this to Kallen. Suzaku, read that. That's what Shinjuku was really about."

Suzaku gingerly opens the file. And as he reads through it, goes through a range of emotions. Disgust, sorrow, fear, disbelief, anger.

He shuts it with a shudder. "Lelouch.....What is Code-R?"

I gesture to CC, who promptly falls into a curtsy with a mocking smirk.

I love how fast she picks up my trolling.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kozuki-Stadfelt. Meet CC. Code-bearer. Immortal. Witch. And the real reason for the Shinjuku incident. She, is Code-R."

You can hear the crickets chirping. Hmm. Actually since this is Japan, probably should say Cicadas.

"Bullshit." Kallen sums up her reaction in one word.

"And on that note, let me tell you about my magic mindrape eye." I say nonchalantly.

"Look, if you and that green-haired bitch aren't going to actually answer questions, I'm out of here." Kallen turns to try and leave.

"Sit down and shut up." I say with a commanding tone.

Kallen stops mid-motion and turns around slowly. Her blue eyes meet flinty amethyst.

"I don't care if you insult me. Hell, I find it amusing. But you do not get to insult CC or make light of her torments at the hands of my bastard half-brother." I growl out the last few words.

I point to CC. "Everything that's in those files? She was the victim. The only reason she's intact is because her immortality restores her completely from any injury."

CC takes a knife from her jacket, and slowly cuts her palm open. As Kallen and Suzaku watch in astonishment, the wound seals itself up.

Less dramatic than walking off a headshot, but good enough to prove my point.

"......This is why Shinjuku died?" Suzaku says with a broken voice.

Oh no. No no no. Don't have a panic attack on me Suzaku.

He falls to his knees. "This is why Shinjuku was massacred? To cover up an experiment? That's why Clovis mentioned 'urban renewal'?"

He looks up, his green eyes shimmering with tears. "I fought for Britannia for years. Thinking I could change it from the inside....but how many of their leaders are like Clovis? People who would massacre an entire district to cover up a mistake?" He says in a distraught manner.

He looks at CC's golden eyes. "Who else knew about what was being done to you?"

I'm actually curious myself. I raise an eyebrow. "You don't have to ans-"

"The Emperor."

So...he did know. Not that surprised. But then again, Clovis never really understood what he was dealing with, did he?"

"VV, a man deep in the Emperor's confidence, taunted me while I was captive. I'm certain Charles knew I was in Japan, if not the condition I was kept in." She snarls as she clenches her fists, blood dripping on the ground from her nails.

"Who's VV? And Charles?" Kallen asks suspiciously.

Uh oh. Explaining the Geass order is not something I wanted to do yet. No need to panic people.

God damn it CC.

"I'm making your French ass pay for this later." I mutter at her.

"Since CC cannot keep her big mouth shut....Vincent Zi Britannia, aka VV is an immortal like CC. He runs a special research and covert ops group called the Geass order. As for Charles.....CC has history with my family. Following my mother's assassination, CC left out of disgust."

I look down at Kallen's eyes. "We have deep seated reasons for wanting Britannia to burn."

I gesture to my left eye as a red glow emanates from it. "This was CC's gift to me. Geass. The power of the king."

The red light fades away. "Mine is the the Geass of Absolute Obedience. I can implant a single unbreakable command onto a pers-"

Annnnnd I have a face full of angry redhead. And not in the fun way.

Saw that one coming.

"What the fuck did you do?" She roars at me as she lifts me by my jacket.

Suzaku is about to move, but I hold up a hand.

Better let her vent now.

"What the fuck is this bullshit? Hell, why should I believe you?"

I flip my phone open and hit a button in response.

Rather hard to maintain disbelief in the face of conclusive evidence.

Even Suzaku is non-plussed.

There it is. Clovis's royal guard kick-dancing in a line, and then blowing their brains out with their sidearms. Brain and bone matter floating in the pool of blood.

Kallen pales, then socks me in the eye. "So you used this super power on me to make me like you and be your loyal slave? You Britannian son of a-"

I can't take it. She's so wrong, it's funny. I'm likely getting punched again, but I can't help myself.

"Hahahahahaha." I laugh quietly, face down.

"What's so funny you basta-"

"Q-1, if I had geassed you into loyalty to me, you would not have been able to question it, or give me a zinger on my eye."

She stops dead-still and drops me.

"Oh my god...please tell me I don't like this pervert." She says with her head in her hands.

"No accounting for taste I suppose." I say with a shrug.

OWW!!! Take a fucking joke, Kallen! God damnit!

Wearing the cup was definitely a good idea.

"Besides, the only person here I did use it on was Suzaku."

Suzu does a double take at that.

"What?!"

"CC is immune fyi."

Great, now Suzaku is holding me up.

"Lelouch, what did you...."

For all that people rip on Suzaku for being an idiot? It's not true. He's ludicrously stubborn. Sure, he's not on my level.

But who is? It's pretty obvious something weird happened the night I defragged his head.

"What was the command?" He whispers.

"You should be able to guess." I say back.

"I want to hear you say it."

I sigh. "Be honest with yourself for one hour."

He looks down, hair over his eyes.

Ugh! This is a recurring theme today, isn't it? I rub my solar plexus after Suzaku's punch knocks the wind out of me.

"On the one hand, I'm not happy with you right now."

I snort. "Pretty fucking obvious. But tell me, Suzaku?" I look him dead in the eye.

"Would you rather be the pitiful delusional moron with a death wish you were before?"

That stops him cold.

He shakes his head slowly. "No. But I'm going to show you what I think about what you did." He looks me in the eyes, a fire in those green orbs.

What the?! I find myself being held in a dip by Suzaku's arm. Guess they fixed him up pretty fast.

"Suzaku what are you -"

Mmm. Well well, it's a much different experience to be on the receiving end of a kiss like this.

Hmm, tastes like mint mocchi.

Suzaku breaks the kiss and lifts me to my feet.

For once, I don't have a fast comeback. I'm too surprised he had the guts to do that.

CC apparently was filming this.....and....huh. Kallen is definitely a yaoi fan girl, albeit a closet one given that she's trying not to look and hiding her nosebleed.

"So, see you for dinner tonight?" I say after catching my breathe.

He nods, his face red.

"Excellent. And as recompense, I have an idea that both you and Kallen will enjoy."

Kallen wipes her nose off discretely as she tries not to think about what she just saw.

"I quiver in anticipation." She drawls out sarcastically as she walks away. Suzaku following after her, still blushing.

I look to CC with a grin.

"No."

I frown at her. "What? I haven't said anything."

She nods. "Yet. I know what you're going to say. Or at least have a pretty good idea. And if you do it, I will hit you." She taps her cheek. "Also, 'make my French ass pay?' I think I need to teach you a lesson." She says with a smirk.

I rub my chin for a moment in contemplation of her threat.

I put my face right in front of hers and smile.

"Worth it."

The resulting kick in the ass is worth every penny.

CC and I eventually come back down, albeit with our uniforms slightly disheveled and CC pulling me by my jacket collar, a winning smile on her face.

Everything is going according to plan.


	15. Turn 5.2

Turn 5.2

I leave CC to go handle something I've been putting off.

Perhaps I should do this with help, but given that I'm batting a thousand on defragging people's issues, I'm feeling confident about my approach.

Then again? If I botch this, I potentially have a mad scientist with reason to suspect me of terrorist sympathies and willing to hand over research on her doomsday weapon to Britannia.

Nina. Nina Nina Nina. It's almost comical how a mousey girl like you is the heir to your grandfather Albert's theories.

From what I gathered doing a bit of history reading, Albert Einstein didn't get as far as he did in the other world. But he left his notes and theoretical papers to his family.

And what do you know? Little Nina turns out to be a genius and cracks the secret of the atom.

Unfortunately, like most scientists, she didn't consider the practical aspect of her discovery.

A standard nuclear bomb is caused by a reaction with the fissionable material creating an implosion. This energy contracts and then reacts with an explosion and shockwave. Accompanied by the slow lingering death of toxic radiation.

But.....Nina did something impossible. She found a way to isolate the radioactivity and contain it with sakuradite, thereby solving the problem of nuclear radiation.

I wasn't nearly as well versed in science as I could have been before. But between my conceptual understanding and Lelouch's intelligence, I've realized firsthand that the implications of her research are astonishing.

And all the more tragic.

Because Britannia, and the EU and CF too for that matter, will not care about the science.

There is only one reason governments would fund her research in this world.

To weaponize it.

A bomb capable of obliterating 3000 meters of area minimum, and far more when perfected and with no limiter.

Whosoever controls the demon known as FREIJA, controls the world.

Thus, I find myself at the computer lab. Hoping that I do not need to use my greatest weapon to destroy a young girl's dreams or steal them for myself.

I clear my throat gently. "Hey Nina. Manage to get some fresh air between your research?" I say with a casual smile.

"Ahhh!" She squeaks as her chair tips over, sending her sprawling.

Did I do that deliberately? Yes and no. I was expecting it, but part of me was hoping I would have to tap her on the shoulder and THEN scare her by saying hi.

Why yes, I am a troll. Shocking, I know.

"V-v-v-vice president?!" She squeaks as she tries to pick up her scattered papers.

I bend down and hand her the papers, pausing to look one over. "It's Lelouch, Nina. You know you don't have to be formal with me."

As I thought. It's the theoretical physics and concept of what will become FREIJA.

"Fascinating...." I say quietly.

Nina adjusts her glasses with a blush. "You...you understand that?"

"Not completely. But enough to be in awe of what this is if your research is proven."

I turn to her, holding out the paper. "Using sakuradite as a shield against radiation and as an amplifier for nuclear reactions? This is astounding."

The trap is set.

She's simply adorable when she's being bashful. Not my type, but now I understand why Milly likes teasing her.

"You're the first person I've ever shown it to. Nobody else here has any interest or zones out if I try to explain it." She says quietly, still looking down.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at my violet eyes.

"The trick with teaching, is to make your subject fun. You don't have to do a giant info dump. Just the highlights, with analogies people can relate to."

Nina takes her glasses to clean them as her nose scrunches trying to parse out my words.

"But....doesn't that lead people to misunderstandings?"

I shake my head. "Not necessarily. You make it clear that it's an analogy and not a complete explanation. For instance: If I said the knight in chess was like a horse because it could jump pieces, is that wrong, or just a decent way to introduce the game?"

Nina taps her cheek as she considers what I've said. "So by giving people something they can easily grasp conceptually, they're more open to the in-depth answer?"

I nod and smile as I lean against a desk. "Nina, you're smart enough to know this. You're just not confident in yourself."

Aw man, now she's looking down like I kicked her puppy.

"I'm not very good with people. And I'm not very attractive..."

I shake my head. Time to gamble. And hope the dice are in my favor.

"Actually, you're quite wrong." She looks up, surprised at how bluntly I said that.

"You're actually very cute. And you're probably the smartest student here. If you're more outgoing, you'll realize that the only one holding you back," I say as I wink at her.

"Is your own fear. And if people don't like you?"

I shrug. "Fuck em."

Nina gasps at my vulgarity. "Vice pres...err, Lelouch! You can't say that!"

I give a lazy turn of the head towards her. "Why not? We're almost adults. Why can't we swear?"

The logic is sound. But a lifetime of conditioning to be polite, unobtrusive and quiet isn't going down that easily.

"But swearing is vulgar...."

I rub my chin. Oh hey, stubble! Lelouch actually CAN grow facial hair. Probably won't do so, but nice to have the option.

"Swearing is a means of self-expression. For example, haven't you ever hated someone or something enough to swear?"

Playing with fire here.

She closes her eyes and her small fist shakes. "Yes...."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head.

I sigh. "Nina. I want you to try something for me."

She tilts her head quizzically.

"Think about anyone who's mean to you and looks down on you."

She looks downcast at the ground.

"Now get mad. And say 'Fuck em'." I grin maliciously.

"I don't know..."

"You'll feel better. Trust me."

She sighs and whispers something I can't hear.

"What was that?"

She fiddles with her skirt. ".....Fuck em..."

"One more time."

She drops her hand to her side. "Fuck em." She says with a clearer voice.

"Once more with feeling. Put your diaphragm into it." I stand up, holding a fist up.

She looks up. "Fuck em."

I hold out my arms out wide. "Say it loud! Say it proud!" I proclaim.

She takes a deep breathe. "FUCK EM!" She yells, then covers her mouth with her face blushing red.

I give her a thumbs up. "Good job! How did that feel?"

She blinks at the question.

"Well....I guess....good?"

It's not much. But if I can make her more self-assertive, it will pave the way for turning her later.

"So Nina? If someone is mean to you?" I nod my head at her, beckoning her to answer with my hand.

"...Fuck em." She says with a small smile.

I give her a hug, which makes her squeak before relaxing.

"It's ok to stand up for yourself. But don't be afraid to ask for help."

She looks at me in surprise. "....What happened to you? You've changed, Lelouch."

I let go and sit down in one of the chairs. Closing my eyes while assuming the thinker pose.

"I came face to face with my own mortality. It led me to re-evaluate my life."

She sits down, fidgeting with her skirt. "When?"

"Shinjuku." I say coldly.

She gasps. "The elevens hurt you?!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Heh. No. On the contrary..."

I open my eyes, violet orbs blazing. "It was Britannia who almost killed me." I say with a hiss.

She shakes her head violently. "No! No! You have to be mistaken!"

"Nina, you saw the G-1 footage Zero released, yes?"

She flinches and nods.

"Did Clovis say why Shinjuku was attacked?"

She furrows her brow. "Something called Code-R."

I pull out a folder. "Zero posted this on the dark web awhile ago. The hosting site is gone, but I printed out a copy before the link expired." I say, handing her the file.

She looks at it curiously then opens it to start reading.

"AHHHH!!!" She screams after a moment.

She puts it down, gasping for air.

"This...can't be real! It has to be an eleven trick!"

She's shivering. Moment of truth.

"Nina, look at the monogram seal in the corner. And the document classification warning."

She gingerly handles a piece of paper, looking at the corners. And then goes white.

"No. Nononono! That can't be! Prince Clovis would never-"

"Didn't you watch the broadcast? 'Urban renewal', Nina." I say with a raised eyebrow.

She collapses into her chair, weeping.

"I just can't believe it...."

I pat her on the shoulder as she takes her glasses off.

"I was here, you know."

She looks at me questioningly.

"Before the war. Back when this country was called Japan."

I reach into my uniform for my cigarette case.

Like hell I'm talking about this sober.

"Nina, do you mind if I smoke?"

Her eyes go wide.

"You smoke?"

I flick the lighter in my hand, trying to get the flint started.

"After almost dying, again, I decided I wanted to live a little, be more adventurous."

Fucking cheap piece of shit. I look at the maker's mark on it.

Of course. Made in Chinese Federation. Why am I not surprised?

I smack it against my palm, trying to jostle the lighter fluid.

Nina puts her glasses back on. "Lelouch...may I?" She extends her hand gingerly.

I hand it off with a grumble. "That's the last time I buy Chinese knockoffs." I murmur.

Nina, meanwhile, has taken out....huh...I think that's the Britannian equivalent of a Leatherman?

And...she's readjusting the valve? That's it, I'm getting Rakshata here ASAP.

Sure, she's a technophile and obsessed with her creations like Lloyd. But the Earl of pudding, hilarious as he is, is not someone I'd inflict on an innocent soul like Nina.

Plus, I haven't figured out how to get him to switch sides yet.

Sure, I could offer him an unlimited budget. But right now I can't afford to try and match bank notes against Schneizel and the bank of Britannia.

Not to mention he and Rakshata will likely try to kill each other.

But I digress. Rakshata is a moderately more nurturing presence, and the kind of person who actually would understand what Nina has created and be able to talk to her as a scientist.

Nina puts away her tool and hands it back to me.

"It was a faulty fuel valve. Probably used because it was cheaper than using one made of better alloys. The metal expanded from the heat and jammed the opening."

She shakes her head and looks me in the eyes. "You're lucky it didn't have a pressure buildup and spray lit lighter fluid on you." She says with a look that's trying to be stern, but ends up looking like a kitten glaring.

I chuckle to myself as I light up, enjoying the taste of burning marijuana.

"So, buy domestic?" I say jokingly.

Oh wow, she actually took that seriously. She's thinking it over.

"Well, my grandfather and father both smoked and they used matches because they didn't like the taste of....."

She trails off as she smells the herbal scent of my J.

"Wait, what is THAT?"

I puff out a cloud of smoke as I sit back. "Gangja."

I sigh at the lack of comprehension. Right. This particular vice isn't very popular in Britannia. It's more a European thing.

"Also known as Cannabis, Sativa, Indica, Marijuana."

I tap out the ash into a trash can. Which conveniently has an ashtray on it.

Seems Reuben never gave up his smoking habit.

Interesting. I was expecting a moral lesson, or outrage. Instead she's analyzing me.

"So you use recreational drugs for stress relief?"

I blink in surprise. Huh. Ok, let's see where this goes.

"It's pretty helpful honestly." I say with a shrug. "Not to mention Marijuana doesn't have an LD-50."

She blinks at me. "What is an LD-50?"

"Lethal dose 50. It's basically how much you need to use to kill 50% of all test animals in an experiment."

True story. Weed cannot kill you by ingesting it. You'll pass out long before it does any damage. There is no lethal dose.

I smile with the J on my lips. "I did a little research before I decided to indulge in anything."

I hold it out. "Care to try?"

Nina reaches a hand out halfheartedly, then pulls it back.

"No... Thank you though." She looks me in the eye.

"Tell me about Area 11 before the war." She says quietly.

I pause and ash the J.

"Nina, it's clear you had something bad happen to you. And I saw how you flinched at Suzaku. Do you really want to hear about this or are you just being polite?" I say seriously.

I am not having this discussion if I can help it.

She fidgets and looks down.

"I just don't know what to believe any more...." She whispers.

I pocket the J into a tissue and start walking to the door.

"Then make your own beliefs. Judge people by their actions, not by their country. And Nina?" I turn my head back to her.

"Suzaku is perhaps the finest man I know. Ask him about Japan if you want to know. It's not a wound I feel like opening sober." I say as I walk out the door.

Abit cold. But I've lost my appetite for this. She's confused enough. Telling her about what Japan was like, and the hell of war?

Pshhh. No fucking way I can do that with a straight face. And I know how terrifying my rage about that is.

Besides, if I can save Euphie, I may be able to head the problem off.

And just in case? I snapped a photo or two discretely. I'm sure Rakshata will be interested. Given her work with the Guren's nuclear pulse emitter, I'm sure she has enough background in nuclear physics.

Radiant Wave Surger my ass. It's a fucking melee nuke weapon.

I wonder what CC is doing?


	16. Turn 5.3 Canon Omake "What WAS CC doing?"

Turn 5.3 Canon Omake "What WAS CC doing?"

The internet is humanity's greatest invention since brick oven pizza.

News, pornography, communication.

Hmm, sounds like the doorbell.

I walk over, and there it is. My personal slice of heaven. Three hot pizzas, all with a variety of toppings.

And no Lelouch to swipe slices.

Much as I like him, the things he does to pizza are sacrilege.

I mean, scotch bonnet? Scorpion powder? Ghost pepper?

I'd spank him if I wasn't sure he'd enjoy it.

Hmm, not a bad idea.

"Yoo hoo! CC!"

Oh god. Please tell me it's not her.

"I know you can hear me. I felt you in C's world."

Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away.

......What am I thinking? She's NEVER done that.

I sigh as I lay back in the comfy chair upstairs. "Hello Marianne."

"Now don't be like that CC. Haven't we known each other long enough? I missed our conversations."

"Conversations? More like you badgered me and forced me to listen."

"I seem to recall your being more enthusiastic when I convinced you to wear that corset."

......Merde. Lelouch gets it from her. I facepalm at the realization. No wonder he's such a pervert. I can tell she's smirking right now.

"Is there a point to this? Or did you just pop in to say hi and annoy me?"

"I missed you too, you green haired menace. Well, I'm also here to ask about my boy."

"Just your boy? Not your daughter?"

"Oh who cares about her? She's so dependent on Lelouch that her value is minimal. Well, perhaps if my original plan for her went through..."

And there it is. The callous bitch that Marianne Vi Britannia is behind the scenes.

Maybe it's just dealing with the devil may care attitude of her son, or his audacious honesty in his megalomania, but I'm wondering what the hell was I thinking working with her?

"Nunnally may yet surprise us all. Her brother thinks she has potential." I say as I work my way through a slice.

"Ouu! Pizza! What kind is it? Anya rarely eats pizza."

Anya? Anya Alstreim? That little girl who was taking lessons at her house?

"I'm thanking whatever god there is that there's an ocean separating us. Because knowing you, you'd steal my pizza just to get a rise out of me."

I know, because she used to do it all the time.

Perhaps that's why. Because she was interesting, even if she was completely insane. And as Lulu (and I cannot stop laughing every time I hear him called that) said, boredom is the eternal enemy of immortality.

"Besides, your boy is doing well."

"Oh? What's he been up since he killed Clovis? That was....unexpected seeing him like that."

So they know how he looked when he died.

"Considering what that fop did to me? He got off lightly."

I was concerned momentarily that I'd picked up another Mao.

But then I saw his eyes.

There was a burning fire in them. He didn't make Clovis literally deface himself out of obsession with me.

He did it out of sheer fury.

He said it was to seal our contract. And I knew he meant it. It was both vengeance and principle.

And by the gods it made me wet.

It was emotionally cathartic. And then to offer mercy as though he was an executioner asking for permission from a lord to dispense justice?

I wanted to shove him down and fuck him right there. Mao was a deranged child. Lelouch is a man with a dream and the will to make it happen.

Because it's his principles, his raw energy, his purity of ideals, his sheer charisma and presence....it's intoxicating.

"CC? What has you so worked up? I can tell you're fantasizing over someone."

Hahahaha. Oh yes. I'm going to enjoy this. I've almost never gotten the chance to one up Marianne. I'm going to savor this.

"Just remembering spending time with my new lover." I say nonchalantly.

"Mmm. Details, you limette skank. Who's your new boy toy?"

"Well, just sit back and I'll show you how it felt, and then tell you afterwards."

Oh gods, she's clapping. I can feel her giddy perversion.

Revenge is mine, bitch.

I lay back, teasing my voluptuous breasts, running a hand along my thighs.

Remembering his kiss, his mouth.

Hmm. That reminds me. I should see if he's going to make a move on that redhead or his boyfriend.

Oddly enough, Marianne of all people would be my go-to person for gay porn watching. Psychotic bitch that she is, she always did have the best commentary.

"Did I mention, that he's bisexual?" I say with a moan.

"Oh yes. Tell Mari more, you dirty slut."

I'm almost sorry for what I'm about to do.

"He's hung, energetic, and he loves foreplay and teasing." I say as I flick a nipple.

Huh, speak of the devil. Look who just walked in.

He's confused, and amused at finding me with my shirt open.

I hold up a finger to shush him as I gesture for him to move behind me.

"You're so lucky! Charles won't touch this body. God I miss getting fucked for hours." she whines in my head.

"Yes Marianne, Lelouch is quite the stud."

"Yes my boy is.....LELOUCH?!"

Her confusion and utter embarrassment and humiliation...

I'm actually getting off from this.

Then again, considering how much hell she, Charles, and VV put me through?

"Well Marianne, you know what they say. Payback is a bitch. And so am I." I say with a victorious smirk as I see Lelouch's eyes light up in understanding as he struggles to not laugh at this.

"You! You! I can't believe you! You made me feel my own son fucking you!"

"As your son would say: 'Worth it.'" I say as he finally cracks up and starts laughing.

"Wait...is that...? He's here?! He heard this?!"

Lelouch is currently unable to stand from laughing so hard.

I run my hand down his crotch like a cat.

He keeps laughing, but undoes his pants to comply.

"Yes. He heard. And he's just as big a pervert as you."

(He doesn't know about the Sword. Or your real ambition. But he does know that you're still around because he was listening to our conversation. Though not the part about your host.) I think at her as I rip his underwear off.

"Hey! That was silk!" He yelps.

I silence him with my thighs over his face as I ride him.

"Charles will be glad to hear that. But that doesn't excuse you doing that to me!"

"Marianne, kindly do me a favor and fuck off for awhile. I'm about to take it up the ass from your boy, and I'd rather you not ruin the experience." I say half exasperated, half panting.

His stamina still isn't great, but he's getting better every time. Give him some time in the gym? He'll be going all night.

I laugh as Marianne shrieks in outrage and vanishes from my perception.

I lay back next to him, giggling as I squeeze him like an oversized teddy bear.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. I've been trying to get her back for YEARS! Hahahaha!"

He's smiling. Most men would be weirded out at that conversation. Most men would be feeling sick at knowing the woman they're sleeping with just used them to tease their mother.

Lelouch Vi Britannia....is not most men.

"Should I be more concerned about Anya showing up or you using me to mess with my mother?" He says, trying to catch his breath from laughing and the queening I just gave him.

Marianne and Charles really have no idea what they're up against.

"The first won't happen unless you take Japan or they're in danger of losing. And your mother deserved that for letting me rot. Even if she was fun at times."

He licks his fingers to taste my juices, purring.

"So now I'm being compared sexually against my own mother? You really are a devious little cunt." He says while kissing my neck.

Even his swearing is affectionate.

.....I might be starting to fall for this lunatic. And I can't bring myself to care.

I pull my shirt off, pulling off my soaked panties and skirt next.

I pounce on him, grinding on his chest as I slide down, his hard cock wet as I drop to my knees.

"Aside from being a man, and thus not comparable?" I quip as I suck on his balls, making him grip the bed with a gasp.

"You're a much more generous lover than she was."

He puts his hand over his face as he shakes his head.

"I really did not need to hear that, CC." He sighs.

I hum on his shaft as I wink at him.

"Ahh!"

I slowly move my head up, smiling at him. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I say coquettishly, batting my eyes.

He starts laughing again, then sinks down to eye level.

"Don't ever bring up my parents again in a sexual context...."

I nod. That's quite reasonable considering.

"And 2nd?"

He then pulls my legs up, spreads and starts licking. My face looking up as he holds me up by my legs.

I gasp and whimper at his touch. Damn his sexy serpent's tongue.

"You mentioned something that I've been wanting to do since we first met." He spanks both my asscheeks and then kisses them, his wet lips making me blush from the sensations on the red skin.

How? How is he so damn good?!

He winks at me as he flicks his tongue across my anus.

"Your ass is a work worthy of immortalization in marble."

I bask in his worship. I've had many lovers, but the ones who put their partner's pleasure before their own?

Those are the keepers.

I'm over 600 years old. I've seen empires fall. I've helped empires rise. I've seen great men and women.

And I've seen them turn into monsters with or without Geass.

"Ahh!" I gasp as he fingers me, coaxing the O ring open.

While I have done dry before on occasion, it's nice to see he knows enough to prep me.

And seven years is a long time.

He sets me down, pausing to pull out a toy, some lubrication, and some massage oil.

I gleefully lay back on my stomach to let him work.

Sometimes a girl just wants to be pampered. I sigh as his skinny arms work on the knots on my back.

Hmm, his technique is decent. Not enough strength, but he's mentioned he's setting up a workout routine.

Of course, he also said he would like me to join him. Because apparently gym is more fun with friends.

And sneaky bastard that he is, has offered my pick of things to do in the bedroom, and handmade pizzas.

"So what's on the agenda?" I sigh as he unwinds a particularly rough knot.

"We're waiting on Cornelia right now. I'm expecting her to take action and hit the ground running. Ohgi has been told to keep an ear to the grapevine. I'm securing more funding and resources."

I chuckle. Given what I know of him, there's two ways I know he's using for sure.

"Gambling and Geass?" I say sardonically.

He nips my ear lightly. "Is it gambling if I know I'll win?" He whispers.

He sighs as he lays next to me. "It's going to be harder to predict what's going to happen as this goes on. The more I disrupt things, the less foresight I have."

He strokes my hair as he shakes his head slowly. "I'm not that concerned with my own demise. But neither am I altruistic enough to sell it cheaply."

He looks me in the eyes, his amethyst spheres piercing.

"I have set myself a task only a genius or a madman can accomplish. And I know not which I am. CC..... do you believe in me?"

The others haven't seen it. Not yet. He hasn't opened up enough yet.

He's just as damaged as Suzaku. Just not in the same way.

The other life, the man whose will reinforces his and is one with him. It wasn't enough. He's still scarred.

"There are those in Japan that say a sword without a scabbard becomes a rusted sword caked with blood. Unable to tell friend from foe." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"I saw the seed of greatness in you before you changed. I still see it now."

I hold his face by the sides. "I believe in you, Lelouch Vi Britannia. I believe you can be a hero if you can bear the weight."

I kiss him deeply, as silent tears run down his face.

If those who love him fall......I fear that something inhuman will arise.

He caresses my cheek. "I...will free you. I will find a way to break your curse. I demand C's world release you as my price." He says, his voice steadying.

I blink, eyes streaming tears.

"You stupid insane megalomaniacal boy..." I whisper.

"I will destroy the Codes." He says, his eyes burning. That same fire that I saw when he murdered his half brother.

All men are indeed not created equal, Charles.

We cuddle for abit. As I feel myself drifting into slumber, I say quietly:

"Someone like you shouldn't exist. But you stand nonetheless, in defiance of the world. And I won't let you be snuffed out by your dream. You are MINE, Lelouch." I say as I smile, holding his head to my chest.

Anal will have to wait another night. For now?

Tonight is for pleasant dreams.

End of turn.


	17. Turn 6: The good, the bad, and the fabulous.

Turn 6: The good, the bad, and the fabulous.

I wake up slowly. Feeling my face resting on soft billowy pillows.

Upon further reflection, these are breasts.

Still excellent pillows, mind you. But not their primary function.

I note the time, and seeing that it's still early, decide to snuggle in before my alarm goes off.

CC apparently approves in her sleep as she then proceeds to squeeze me like a plush toy.

That reminds me. I should get her that Cheese-kun doll she likes.

A cute yawn alerts me that I haven't been that quiet as her hands start roaming.

"Sleep well?"

If someone, say Shirley for example, were to walk in and see CC scratching my head like a cat, they would likely drop into a dead faint seeing the 'Ice Prince of Ashford' in such a state.

I would of course, publicly deny that I was purring.

A beep from my phone alerts me that Ohgi left a text message.

I sigh into my limette partner's breasts, causing her to giggle as she scratches along my back.

Ohgi has been in contact with various resistance groups, trying to rally support.

So far, only a few have answered positively.

The general response has been along the lines of: 'Fuck you, you masked freak.'

They'll change their tune soon enough.

"Unfortunately, I have class today." I say, my voice muffled by CC's chest.

"Do you actually learn anything there?" She counters.

Fair point. Lelouch's education is near university level. But the apathetic Lelouch Lamperouge cannot be seen to have radically different views....publicly.

"I have an image to maintain. And that means I have to show up, most of the time."

Hmm, that's a thought. "CC, how good are you at gambling?"

Oddball question, but I have reasons for asking.

"I took a gamble on you, so I'd say I'm quite good." She says with a smirk as I sit up to go get dressed.

I raise an eyebrow at her for her flippant answer. "While I enjoy compliments, try to occasionally answer me seriously."

" *Sigh* Fine. I'm pretty good at most games of chance, but I'm not interested in the underground chess matches you and alot of Britannians favor."

"600 years and you never got into chess?" I say incredulously.

I receive a pillow thrown at my face in response.

"Goshujin sama, I should warn you that Miss Ashford is-" Sayoko's voice emanates from the door.

"Lulu! You were supposed to balance the budget! Get out here now!"

Wait, I did balance it.

"Milly, it was fixed..."

I raise a finger in protest then sigh.

"What did you do?"

Years of dealing with Milly's bullshit tells me she added something, or had an idea, or worse, was 'inspired'.

She's actually hilarious from the outside honestly, until you realize that YOU have to balance the books and figure out the logistics for her plans.

"Welllll, I might have used some of the discretionary funds to get rid of a suitor and host a fundraiser."

I signal to CC to get in the bathroom or hide under the bed.

CC flips me off and curls up under the covers, head concealed under the blankets.

God damnit. "Milly, would it kill you to come back at a reasonable hour?"

The door slams open, and like a blonde fireball, here comes hurricane Milly.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, is that any way to talk to your boss?"

Standing there with her hands on her hips, wide smile, hip cocked, Millicent Ashford is the picture of grace, beauty and nobility.

Unfortunately for most people, she's a bigger troll than I am and she runs Ashford as her own personal fiefdom.

"You should be grateful I took time out of my busy schedule to grace you with my presence." She says with a wink. Milly gets away with this shit because 1. Her family owns the school. And 2. Because she's so crazy and over the top nobody has any idea how to handle her.

I pull out a J and light up. Nope.

Not dealing with this sober.

"Milly, what did you do this time?"

She's tapping her cheek while trying to look innocent.

I facepalm. "Milly, if this is another sexual harassment lawsuit, I refuse to be your character witness."

She waves me off while pacing.

"Oh hush. That was one time. And they enjoyed it later."

I blow a cloud of smoke at her. "Milly...just tell me."

She coughs from the strong scent. "Since when do you smoke...." She trails off.

Oh no. She's got that Cheshire cat smile.

"Lulu, is that marijuana?"

"If I let you have a few puffs, will you tell what went wrong and then let me get dressed?"

Before I can move, the J is out of my hand and in hers.

Lelouch would likely be flustered and irate at Milly barging in while he's in boxers.

I honestly have no fucks to give.

A fingersnap from the bed has Milly hand off the J without thinking.

"So the earl of Albany was in Area 11, and my parents decided that......wait...who did I just pass that to?" She says with a confused look in her eyes.

CC at this point is sitting up her ample chest covered in the Godiva look. A joint held in her smirking lips.

I start hitting my head against the wall. "Was *thud* that *thud* really *thud* necessary?" I say with a sidelong glance at my bemused witch.

"Not really. But it was certainly amusing." She turns to the surprised Milly.

"Lulu is rather silly, isn't he?"

I have a feeling that....yep. Milly is plotting something. She's got That Look in her eyes.

I sit down in a chair after swiping my J back from CC.

"Millicent Ashford, meet CC. My....houseguest."

My green haired vixen is pouting at that. It's adorable.

"Houseguest? How cold. And after our escapades last night." She humphs at me and turns back to Milly.

"I remember meeting you and your grandfather. How is Reuben?"

What the fuck are you doing? Milly was around back then, she might remember you. I grimace as Milly shakes CC's hand.

"You know the Ashfords? Seems Lulu is keeping secrets from me." She says with a devious smile.

"Millicent." I say.

That stops her cold. I never use her full name unless it's serious.

"She knows." I nod solemnly.

A sharp intake of breath is her only response.

"Lelouch....Who is she?"

It's rare that Milly takes anything seriously. Anything having to do with my true identity automatically goes into that category.

"She's a friend of my family. She saved my life in Shinjuku. That's all I can tell you for now."

Milly marches over to me with her arms folded. A stern expression on her features.

"What's going on? You've been acting differently for weeks now. You're more relaxed than I've seen you since Pendragon. You're smoking marijuana. Nina talked to me, she said you got her to be more outgoing. And Suzaku? He clearly knows you."

She pokes me in the chest. "I want answers. Is the royal family after you? Does your father know you're here? Is Ashford in danger?" The last is said in a whisper.

I look to the side. "I cannot explain everything. Ashford is not in danger, not directly. There are things in motion that you're better off not knowing."

Ow. She doesn't slap as hard as Kallen, but it still stings.

She grabs me by my shoulders, her eyes frightened.

Most guys would love Milly to touch them while they were in their boxers.

Attractive as she is, most guys have no idea how to handle her.

"Lulu, talk to me. You're my best friend. We grew up together. Tell me something to make this all make sense."

She shakes me, her breathing quickening. "Tell me she's your girlfriend. Tell me you're doing this to get me off guard so you can seduce me into a threesome. Tell me this is all a prank. Tell me anything except what I'm afraid of." She says with a weak smile.

I look down. "What do you fear?" I say in a low tone, hair covering my eyes as I rise to my full height.

Milly shakes her head at me. "No. No. No. Tell me it can't be that. Tell me you're not him."

I look her dead in the eye, amethyst to blue.

"Tell me that I'm seeing things. Tell me that you let your grudge against Britannia go...."

She's shaking me, tears running down her eyes.

"Tell me that look I saw in your eyes...when Clovis's death was announced...when you thought no one was looking."

She cups my cheeks. "You smiled! You smiled like you knew something!"

She lowers her head. "I know that smile...it's one that says 'I know something you don't.' But then I saw something on the TV. Something I couldn't explain save by a coincidence."

Holy shit, I've been made? Was she this smart in the original timeline? Or maybe I've acted differently enough to trip red flags.  
"So tell me Lelouch. Something! Anything! Just please....please..."

She latches onto me, crying.

"Just don't tell me you're......!"

I could lie. She might see through it. But it would be enough to salve this over.

I could refuse to answer. I'd get slapped, but then she wouldn't know. She would be outside the stage.

........I could Geass her. It might....no. It WOULD destroy our friendship.

I can't do it. She's my oldest friend. And she's kept my secrets for years. She's protected me all this time, and my sister.

I'm violating every rule of superheroing if I do this. You don't bring people into the line of fire. You keep people distant to protect them.

.........Heh! Since when do I give a damn about rules? I've never liked that idea anyway. And Milly deserves to know the truth.

I nod at CC, activating my Geass at her. I look to the right with my eyes, right at a cabinet with a false bottom.

The limette returns my nod solemnly, and opens the case. She takes out something. Something that will answer Milly's question.

I hope she can forgive me. But I've only just begun. I can't stop now. Saitama is happening within days.

I take the object from CC, putting it over my head.

I look down at Milly's face buried in my bare chest.

"そうだ、ミリちゃん。" (Yes, Milly chan.)

She looks up in shock, a expression of stark terror at her own reflected image from the mirror where my face would be.

"われはZERO." (I am Zero.)

I open the alternate eye slot on my mask. My purple eye staring out from my Zero mask.

Milly falls to her knees sobbing. "You're really him.....why?"

She smacks my mask, wincing as her hand hits the hard plastic and metal.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! Are you insane?!" She shrieks at me.

"Milly, stop."

"Don't you understand? If you die, what would happen to Nunnally?!"

Oh no. You did not just try that.

"I can't lose my best friend!"

I grasp her hands with my own.

"Millicent. I'm doing this for Nunnally."

She stops crying out of shock.

I take off the mask and hold her hands up to eye level between us.

"I'm going to make a better world. One my sister won't be ashamed of."

I draw myself up. "And not just for her. For everyone Britannia has wronged. I will rekindle the ideal of justice."

I hold up a palm and slowly curl it into a fist. "By removing the greatest source of injustice. I will fulfill my oath that I swore upon the burning embers of Japan: To obliterate Britannia!" I say solemnly.

Milly looks up from the floor in stark shock. "Lulu...."

CC gets down on the floor, looking over Milly's trembling form.

She raises an eyebrow at me, then looks at Milly with a devious smile.

"It's intense, isn't it?" She whispers to Milly.

What. What the hell are you up to, CC?

"He's blase, amused one minute. And then, he starts getting worked up."

She hugs Milly to her chest as she strokes her arm gently.

"And he gets so magnificently over the top."

Milly sniffles. "Lulu always was a ham." She hiccups.

I sigh. "Too much?"

CC nods. "You don't need to wax Shakespearean in your rage every time someone hits the Britannia button."

I sit down on one knee.

"Milly, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Milly sits up, face looking down.

"You're a louse, Lelouch Lamperouge."

I kiss her forehead gently.

"Haven't I always been?"

She smiles lightly, giggling at my statement.

"Hehehehehe."

She looks up at me. "Was it just what happened in Shinjuku that..." She covers her mouth, trying not to laugh for a moment before giving up.

"Took the stick out of your ass? Hahahahaha!" She finishes, rolling on the ground, happy tears of relief on her face.

CC meanwhile is straining to maintain her composure.

I sigh and wave my hand dismissively. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system."

CC starts laughing and falls over next to Milly. "You still, hahahaha! Owe me! Hahaha! A stick up my ass, boy! Hahahaha!"

I'm glad Milly is taking this well.

Because as insane as she is? I kinda need people like her to break up the monotony and remind me to have fun.

She wipes her eyes off, and then grabs me into a hug, pushing my face into her busty chest.

"I'm helping you with this and there's nothing you can do or say to tell me otherwise."

I nod, with a thumbs up. Anything I say will likely be muffled by her breasts.

She lets me up. "And I want CC on the student council." She says with a cat like grin.

CC will likely make me pay for this.

But seeing as this is her fault?

"Sure. I'm going to wash up and get to class." I say, gathering up my stuff.

I wave at them. "Byeee." I say with a shit eating grin before dashing out the door.

CC blinks before looking at Milly's cackling features.

"Get back here Lelo-!" She says as I get out the door and slam it on her.

They'll probably get along eventually.


	18. Turn 6.2

Turn 6.2

Dinner last night with Suzaku and Nunnally was very chill honestly.

Even with CC needling us and forcing me to cough up to Nunna, that yes, Suzaku and I are involved.

My little sister wasn't entirely happy in our private conversation later, but I told her enough that she's now both getting over her crush on Suzaku, and suspicious about the genesis of our relationship.

Nunnally isn't stupid. If Milly could catch that I'm acting suspicious, my sister almost certainly is onto me.

Only my promise to explain things soon has kept her from pressing the issue.

CC on the other hand....was very frazzled after I saw her during lunch later.

I still have no idea what Milly and her talked about, or did.

And my witch is still pissed at me for throwing Milly at her to save my own skin.

Please. She would have done the exact same thing to me. She can't be seen in public, yet. Not till we have a cover for her.

Milly.....is Milly. She does whatever the hell she wants.

Thus, the only logical decision.

I feel like I've forgotten something though. Something about today.

Ohgi? Nah. Talked to him. Blood of the Samurai got steamrolled like the original timeline.

Orange? Nope. He's on stand by. Cornelia was much more lenient on him this time. His resources are more limited, but he didn't get demoted this time.

Jerry's watching for any upcoming operations. Still expecting Saitama, but I'm not taking chances.

Kallen? No, that's handled so far. I got one of my chess match marks to put a knightmare frame training simulator as collateral to my calling in his marker.

Suzaku? Aside from the usual Britannian racist bullshit, nope.

So what the hell did I forget?

At that moment, a cat darts across my path.

Wearing my Zero mask.

That I thought I had locked up and secure.

...........I take a deep breath.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!!!!" I yell as I take off running, dialing CC on my headset phone.

"Yes, boya?" She yawns after answering.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I yell at her as I run down a corner.

"That's very rude."

"A god damn cat swiped my mask, the mask I was sure I put away."

I duck past some students, who appear to have missed the cat.

"Which means, you unlocked it, or I left it unlocked and you let the cat go. So which was it?" I seethe at her on the phone.

Her response is an evil cackle. "My fault? Only for not stopping the cat from leaving out the window. YOU, left the briefcase open. And if you have to run around abit? That's not my problem. Just use your Geass if anyone sees it."

Looking around, I don't see the cat anywhere.

"I'm tanning your fat ass red tonight." I say flatly.

"Muwahahaha! I look forward to seeing how you handle being the dominant one. Don't disappoint me, Lulu." She finishes with a licking sound and smacks her lips mimicking a kiss before hanging up.

"......As annoyed at her as I was.....that was hot." I muse.

I reconfigure my phone for conference call mode and dial Suzaku and Kallen.

"Lelouch? What's going on?"

"Yes, Kallen Stadfelt speaking. How may I help you?"

Suzaku clearly isn't anywhere near people. But judging by her response and the giggling around her, Kallen is sitting with her shitty fake friends.

I dash around a corner, looking for that fucking cat.

"Kallen, get somewhere private. We have a problem."

"Excuse me ladies, I simply must take this call. Demands of the nobility, you understand."

"Suzaku, did that impress you too?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that was Kallen."

A door slam over the headset means Kallen is now likely going to drop the act. "Alright, what's going on? You never call me at school unless it's an emergency. What did you do this time ?"

"Well technically, it's CC's fault for not stopping it. But I suppose part of the blame is mine." I whistle.

I take a deep breath to speak, when suddenly the PA system switches on.

"Attention Ashford students! This is your student body president, Milly Ashford! Today we have a special treat for you!"

.......Oh fuck no. Don't you do this. Don't you fucking do this to me, Millicent!

"A cat has swiped something belonging to a member of the student council. So....CAT HUNT EVERYBODY!"

GOD DAMNIT MILLY!

I tune out the rest of her broadcast, though Nunna's cat impression is adorable.

"So Milly's doing something crazy again. What's the emergency?" Kallen says with an exasperated tone.

I kick a door open, eyes blazing with fury.

"Because Red....あのさがしものは私のかめんだ！" (The missing thing is my mask!) I yell in Japanese to hide what I'm saying.

It's actually a rare skill among Britannians to speak it. Only the student council and a few outliers at Ashford speak it.

Suzaku just swallowed his tongue and Kallen....

Yep. She mad.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE YOUR MASK TO A FUCKING CAT?!"

I spot Arthur and dive towards him, only to miss at the last moment.

How the fuck did I forget about the stupid cat hunt?!

"Because I'm an idiot and CC decided to be lazy to spite me for siccing Milly on her!" I growl back.

"Wait, Milly met CC? That sounds....ominous." Suzaku mumbles.

I make a waving motion dismissively, then realize they're not here after a moment.

"Bah. What's the worst that could happen?"

".....Fuck you Lelouch! Why did you say that?! Now she's going to do things to us!" Kallen yells at me, rattling my eardrums.

Damn, that girl has pipes. The jokes about her Domon Kasshue's daughter make so much sense.

"Suzaku, I think it's headed for the clock tower. Kallen, run interference where you can. I'll coordinate with Milly."

"I see Shirley, I'll distract her. Keep your shit back." Kallen says before hanging up.

I hang up on Suzaku as I run towards the clock tower, speed dialing Milly.

"Hellooo! Milly Ashford speaking! How's my vice president enjoying the cat hunt?" She's cackling now, but I'm really going to enjoy bursting her bubble.

"ミリ、あのひみつものは私のかめんだ。" (Milly, the secret thing is my mask.)

She drops dead silent.

"Where was it headed?"

"....Clock tower. Oh my god Lulu, I'm so sorry....."

I sigh. She didn't know. And I can't really be mad at her for being her.

I spot Suzaku and wave him towards me as we take to the stairs.

"Milly, we'll talk later. I think we have it handled."

I hang up and try to catch my breath.

I've had to spam my Geass a few times, but I think it was less than the original timeline. At any rate, this bullshit reinforces my need to start working out.

Suzaku looks back from where he was bounding ahead of me.

"Lelouch? Are you ok?"

I gasp for air. "Give me...a sec....to not....cough up a lung."

Suzaku shakes his head in disappointment. "This is what you get for not working out and being a smoker." He scolds.

I catch up to him, breathing hard. "Kiss...my...ass...Suzaku."

He smiles. "You wish, Lulu." Then he dashes off to the roof.

.....When did Suzaku learn how to be sarcastic? I gape in shock at for once being the guy on the receiving end of the wiseass remarks.

Huh, I think I'm actually blushing.

Ok, where.....HA! "A pussy in the hand is worth two in the bush!" I say, diving for the cat out the rooftop window. At the last second, Arthur evades....and I'm skidding along the roof.

Shit.

Thankfully, Suzaku has grabbed me before I fell three stories.

"Lelouch...why did you say something....so stupid?" He grimaces as he pulls me up.

I catch my breath for a moment. "In fairness, it sounded better in my head, and I've had a very stressful day."

Suzaku gets an impish smile and scoops me up into a bridal carry.

"Well 'princess', guess I'll have to be your steed." He snarks with a wide smile.

I'm stunned momentarily. And then I can't help myself. I start laughing at the absurdity of it, and the feeling of Suzaku holding me up.

It's actually very relaxing.

"Wait, we need to collect the mask." I say quietly.

A quick trip to the other side of the roof, the mask secured, and Suzaku is carrying me down the stairs.

"I'm definitely getting you and Kallen as personal trainers after today." I mutter.

This was the last draw. I'm sick of being so feeble.

"And here I thought you liked this." Suzaku chuckles.

I swat his shoulder with my cheeks red. "Hush you. Your prince is enjoying his noble steed." I say imperiously.

Suzaku cracks up and is laughing all the way down.

Shortly before we hit the entrance, Suzaku sets me down gently. "You scared me up there."

He looks at me sternly, poking me in the chest. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

His eyes are alight with protective instinct and passion.

God I want to fuck him so badly right now.

Bad Lelouch. Not now.

We walk back into the sunlight, the student body in shock, having seen Suzaku haul me up and save my life.

Doubtless the more indoctrinated among them are now questioning their actions against Suzaku.

Good. They should feel guilty. Suzaku Kururugi is worth ten of most of them.

Milly is playing this up with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. She knows she fucked up. I smile and use my special signal system to tell her it's fine.

Need to teach Kallen that soon.

"So Vice President, did you get the item?"

I shrug. "Sadly, all we have is a cat with a game leg. And nothing to show for it otherwise."

Milly snaps her fingers in frustration. "Aw darn. And here I thought I had gotten some dirt on people."

Uh oh. She's grinning. "Sooooo, who's getting the kiss?"

I could play this the original way....but I've got a better idea.

"Actually Madam President, I have a two fold request. First, do you mind if Suzaku joins the student council?"

"Well, sure. But what about the kiss? He did win one by saving your life." She says, non-plussed.

I smirk at her. This should be fun.

"Who says I forgot?" I pull Suzaku by the waist to me and turn his face with one hand cupping his cheek.

"After all, he's my boyfriend." I say as I close my eyes and kiss him.

Suzaku is definitely bi. And he's clearly learning to be the aggressor judging by his leaning into the kiss.

Annnnd Milly is giving out catcalls. Along with Nunnally.....should have seen that coming.

As we part lips, abit of wetness on our lips, I look over the crowd.

Most of the guys are aghast. And a sizable fraction of the girls. Though several are blushing and giving me bedroom eyes.

Milly on the other hand....is positively salivating with a nosebleed.

Kallen is trying to hide hers, unsuccessfully.

Rivalz is stone cold shocked.

Shirley.....is KOed.

I take a stage bow. "This concludes today's entertainment." I proclaim, a bit breathlessly.

Milly is clapping wildly and looking at me with a look that promises I'll need to do some fast talking later.

"Suzaku, worth it?"

He kisses my cheek and pulls me into a hug. "Worth it."

A quick beep from my phone heralds a message from Jerry.

Orange: Confirmed. Operation set for Saitama in two days.

Finally. The shadow war begins.


	19. Turn 6.3 Canon Omake "One night in CC."

Turn 6.3 Canon Omake "One night in CC."

Most people would not enjoy pissing off someone like Lelouch. They'd be too terrified of his retaliation.

Or too intimidated to even attempt it.

Peasants. I snort to myself.

Granted, he wasn't this much fun before C's World did whatever it did. But now? He's someone who appreciates people that have the guts to stand up to him.

I'm actually giddy at this. I've deliberately been egging him on today so he'll be in the mood to be rougher.

Lelouch, contrary to his reputation as the ice prince, is a total sweetheart. He's been letting me set the pace, particularly in bed.

I do appreciate it, but sometimes a girl wants the caveman treatment.

And if he's abit rough? I know he won't really hurt me, so it'll be a good chance for us to cut loose.

Besides, it's quite obvious that we've both been wanting to smack the other around.

Ouuu. Slapping his face as I ride him. That sounds quite fun. Hahahahaha.

And here he is. I'm lounging in a chair, only clad in panties and one of his shirts. One leg crossed over the other.

Lewd, but tasteful.

"You really are a vicious little bitch, aren't you?" He says as he pulls his jacket off.

From some men, this would be an insult. From Lelouch Vi Britannia? It's an expression of ardor. Easily discernable by his eyes, his smile, and the nice fat bulge in his pants.

Mama likes.

"Coming from a sadistic little bastard like you? I'd say you were enthralled by my charms." I say as I rest one arm on the side of the chair and lean into it gracefully.

Ouu yes. He's definitely taking the lead tonight.

He gently but firmly hauls me to my feet.

"Just so you know, you asked for it." He says as he pins my arms to the side and kisses me. But less the tender kiss of a lover, and more the rough and primitive kiss of a man filled with lust.

I lick along the inside of his mouth, then gasp as he tweaks a nipple. His lip biting my own gently.

Well well. The boy has fangs.

I scratch along his arm, marring the pale flesh with thin lines.

He pulls my hair, holding my head back as he licks, then bites my neck, nipping at my throat.

I purr as I squeeze the crotch of his oh so tight slacks.

"Someone has been a bad girl." He whispers.

I'm suddenly spun around as he holds me from behind. His hands slipping inside the shirt to lightly claw at my breasts.

He grinds into me, the front of my panties getting wet from his teasing.

Gah! Is he pulling my panties up?! That little shit!

I gasp at the sensation as he sits down, putting me on his leg as he pulls the fabric upward, cameltoeing my slit.

"You put me through a lot today. I can't you go..." He whispers before licking my earlobe slowly. "Without paying you back twofold."

I turn around, cheeks flushed. He might be directing tonight, but I'm going to make him work for it. I smack his smug face, then kiss him, holding both cheeks.

"That was for yelling at me on the phone." I say sultrily.

He chuckles, then smacks me back before licking the place where he hit my cheek. "I bet you've been waiting to do that for awhile." His face flushed as he's growling, yes, growling at me as he bounces my upper body on his leg.

I smirk at him as I pat the red mark on his cheek before biting his neck. "As if I'm the first woman to do that." I retort.

Our tongues duel, his hands clutching me by the ass as I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders. "Or maybe," I say as he bites my nipple, causing me to gasp.

"I'm just the first one to realize you like being smacked. Oh fuck yes!" I yelp as he suckles my breasts, one after the other.

My shirt is pulled open, buttons ripping. His thin fingers curling like a wave on the underside of my breasts.

I look into his purple eyes, and smile as I rip his t-shirt in half. Craning my head downward as I lick and bite his nipple.

He pulls his borrowed shirt down my arms, tying it behind me.

He then turns me sideways, facedown, my body supported by his legs.

He scratches my chin like a cat as he runs a hand down my spine.

I've been with men who played the dominance game. Men who wanted to degrade me, or assert their superiority.

Sadly, most of them failed to understand the true nature of it.

They didn't understand that you need affection and trust.

Thankfully, a few men like Lulu here either understand this or are capable of being taught.

"I'll release you after I do one thing. And what happens after that?" He says as he licks down my spine, yanking my panties up hard, making me whimper from the pressure as he then pulls them down, my ass exposed.

"That's up to you. But first? I did promise you that I'd tan your ass red, didn't I?" He says as he squeezes each cheek in turn.

"You just can't resist my ass, can you?" I smirk at him.

And then yelp as he smacks it with his palm.

"I did say it was a work of art, did I not?" He smacks the other cheek as he finishes speaking.

There's a trick to spanking. Not too hard, not too soft.

Use just enough pressure to make your hand felt, with repetition to enflame the nerves.

Lelouch however, keeps playing with my labia and fingering me periodically between spanks.

Part of me is considering that it was not my smartest idea to try and provoke him.

The rest of me however has beaten that part unconscious under my gushing pussy and a wonderful orgasm.

Hmm, there's an idle thought.

"So when you finally fuck Suzaku, which of you is going to be getting spanked?" I laugh between spanks, gasping with each swat.

He kisses the back of my neck tenderly. "I think we'll be trading off on that end." He purrs, slipping a finger into my ass. Hmm, some kind of lubricant and cooling agent.

Good boy. I haven't taken a cock up the ass in seven years. I shudder as he curls his finger in me.

What most men don't understand about anal, is that it's not something you can force.

Though once you've done the prep properly and gotten a girl wet and ready? There's nothing like it.

Ouuu! Ice on the red marks. You kinky boy. I shudder at the sensations.

Truthfully, I could easily rip his shirt apart and free myself. We both know that.

But any kind of play like this has unspoken rules. He's in charge tonight. Thus, I'm not trying break free.

I wouldn't usually do this. Especially after what that pompous oaf that was his half-brother did to me.

But this is honestly quite fun. And I need it in a way. To let myself be ok with not being 100% in control.

He sets me to my knees gently.

Even with the ice, my ass is still quite red.

There's one thought that makes me smirk, even as he yanks the last of his clothes off and smacks me in the face with his thick cock.

"Next time, you're the one on your knees."

He laughs and strokes my hair. "Of course. Only fair. But for tonight?"

He spits into my open mouth, kissing me deeply as he leans down.

"Who's my good little immortal cockslut?" He coos.

Of course given that his hands are playing along my breasts like a piano concerto, my reply is abit breathless.

"I am."

He pulls my hair gently, pushing his length into my mouth.

No man has the same technique for this. Lelouch is playing with my body, a scratch here, a caress there.

All while firmly pushing his cock in.

I suckle on the throbbing meat, smiling with my eyes.

The art of the slut is to make the other person's pleasure your own.

To take pleasure in their reactions to you.

It's taken a few sessions, and abit of coaching. But Lelouch is becoming a virtuoso.

He pulls out and smacks my face with his cock, using my breasts as balloons to rub on his length.

"Enjoying yourself, CC?" He whispers, with a pant.

My answer is abit of spit on his precum covered penis and a wink.

I'm almost wishing Marianne would say hi just so I can freak her out again.

Lelouch raises an eyebrow at my perverted giggle.

"Should I even ask?" He licks down my cheek, nibbling along my neck.

"I *pant* don't think you want to know. You said don't mention this." I moan at his lips sucking on my neck.

He sighs and lightly smacks one of my red ass cheeks.

"Really CC, one would think you weren't satisfied with me. Am I just a revenge fuck against my mother?" He says with an overly dramatic and obviously fake tone.

I deepthroat him, humming as my tongue flicks out at his balls.

I laugh to myself as he starts cumming.

Oh yes, paint me white. His cum splatters on my face and chest.

"Marianne was never this much fun." I say as I resume sucking the salty cream from his dick.

He lifts me up, undoing the knot on my arms, and then setting me in his lap.

He runs a claw like hand down my back.

"Tell me what you want."

You. Little. Punk. Making me beg for dick?

I smack him as I grind on his groin.

He pulls my arms down, humping against me.

"You know you've been waiting for this." He whispers.

He's right, but I'm going to make him suffer abit before I let him fuck my ass.

He gasps as I tease his anus, finger slipping in.

"Mmm, now who's getting wet for their ass being fucked?" I laugh at his breath quickening.

God, he is so much fun to tease.

He lifts himself up, gathering my hair in his hand as his other hand is on my hips.

He takes a moment to steady himself. "Ready?"

I turn around and kiss him. I can tell he wants to go wild, but he's making sure I'm ready. A consideration I appreciate.

It's going to be so much fun when we have more people to play with.

I lick my lips and then lick his, my smile enough to make Michelangelo's David get hard.

Now there was a man I enjoyed being around. Bit neurotic, but he had an artist's hands and a stud's cock.

But enough reminiscing. Mama CC needs it bad.

"Fuck my perfect immortal ass till I scream, Lulu." I say with a beatific smile.

His response is a vicious grin as he pushes into me.

I can't breathe. It's so sudden. The sensation overpowering.

A tender touch to my cheek from Lelouch's hand brings me back to my body...and alerts me that my cheeks are wet because I'm crying.

"CC, are you alright?" He looks at my eyes, his expression concerned.

His eyes widen as he registers the wetness.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?"

He starts to pull out, only for me to whirl on him in outrage.

"I swear to god, if you pull out now, I will beat you unconscious." I growl at him.

He tilts his head in confusion. "But you're crying...?"

I sigh as I touch his cheek. "Women do that sometimes during sex. It was because the sensation of anal was so overwhelming."

I press our foreheads together. "Go slow. I'll tell you when to go all out."

For all his talent, he's still learning.

I lean back on his chest, face looking up.

He kisses my tears away as he rocks in and out slowly.

"I suppose this counts as cradle robbing from your perspective." He snarks.

I blink a few times, then start giggling.

"hehehehe...hahahahaha!" I curl inward, laughing at the absurdity of his quip.

Laughter during sex. Contrary to what some would think, if your partner can make you laugh while having sex?

Tie them down and ride them hard.

My vagina spasms as Lelouch's hand on my clit me to a second orgasm.

I gasp and pant as I try to recover. Which is made more difficult by Lulu's cock hilting itself balls deep in my anus.

To hell with it. I'm ready to ride.

I turn my head around. "Let me put my hands on the wall."

We move, gently so he doesn't slip out. My legs touch the ground, hands on the wall, Lelouch right behind me.

I look back with a toothy smirk.

"Don't.Hold.Back."

Lelouch nods slowly, a subtle smile on his lips.

"Yes, your highness!"

You cheeky little AHHH!

I moan wildly as he starts pistoning in and out.

"Oh merde! Yes Lulu yes!"

Our hips slapping against each other. Balls smacking my cunt.

"Fuck my tight little asshole!" I yell.

I don't usually lose control like this, but I'm having so much fun, I simply don't care.

And it isn't just his size. Though he is actually quite well hung. I love anal sex. But it's so rare that I really can enjoy it without men or women trying to suit their pleasure instead of mine.

"Merde, how did I get so lucky to find a stud like you?" I arch my back as I pant and moan.

Lulu lifts my leg up, spreading me open as he fucks my ass from a different sideways angle.

"I seem to recall," he says between pants. "That I did say I was the lucky one."

I finger my pussy furiously, pinching my labia lips as I drip girl-cum onto the carpet.

Sayoko is going to hate me if she ever has to deal with cleaning these carpets.

Hmm, a shag carpet or fur rug would be lovely to lie on actually.

I suddenly scream as an orgasm hits me like Suzaku's spinning kick.

Lelouch cries out as my ass tightens, pushing him to fill my ass with semen.

Mmmmm yes.

I slump down, gasping for air, both of us gently falling to the floor.

"We need a rug here, something soft." He mutters.

I kiss him deeply, feeling him still pumping seed into my ass.

"How about fur?" I say, my body sweaty and tired, ass sore and still red.

But sacre bleu, THAT WAS FANTASTIC!

He looks distracted as he considers that idea. "Were you thinking about that too?"

I nod, turning to lay face down so I can see his face, drawing a wince from both of us.

"It's better than this floor carpet, no?"

"What color do you want?"

I take only a moment to think about that. "White."

He sighs as he runs a hand down my back. "That's going to be a bitch to get...."

I cuddle into his chest. "If you can't do it..."

He turns my head towards his own and raises an eyebrow. "I didn't say no. Just going to take time and money."

I suck at his throat gently. "Aren't you ridiculously rich?"

He shrugs. "Most of it is earmarked for the Black Knights or Nunnally."

I smile as I narrow my eyes at him. So he's finally ready to name them. His army against Britannia.

"Are you going to announce their name?"

He closes his eyes, then shakes his head. "Not yet. There's an incident after Saitama. That is the best opportunity to debut. This is just a field test."

We make our way back to the bed, my body shivering as his cock slips out.

"Good night Lelouch."

He kisses me with a simple peck on the lips and curls in.

"Good night, CC." He murmurs as he drifts into slumber.

Oddly enough, he seems to prefer being the little spoon while spooning.

Such a strange boy. No wonder I'm falling for him.

End of turn.


	20. Turn 7: High Noon At The Saitama Saloon.

Turn 7: High Noon At The Saitama Saloon.

Today's the day. There's a media blackout and traffic warnings to avoid the Saitama ghetto due to military action.

Give my sister credit, Cornelia doesn't do half measures. She's deliberately being loud and direct in her attack on Saitama.

"War is a struggle between Pride and Life." I mutter.

My sister's war maxim. It's a soldier's view. A patriot's perspective on war.

I can respect it. But as someone immersed in the political and strategic side of warfare, I must beg to disagree.

Pride has no place in war.

The nascent Black Knights are here. But theirs is not the heroes role today.

A beep on my radio at my side alerts me that channel 5 is now active. Excellent. That means that the Yamato Alliance has received my instructions.

I flick the switch on my encrypted radio on.

"Am I to presume this is the Yamato alliance leader I'm speaking to?"

A rough but somewhat educated voice answers me.

"Yes, I'm Izumi, leader of the Yamato Alliance. Are you going to save us?"

I smirk to myself.

"Not quite. I can save your lives, and that of the civilians, but Saitama will be lost either way. However, there is a price for your salvation."

There's clearly some grumbling about that. I honestly don't care. The Yamato Alliance are the dregs of the resistance. My plans will be helped if they accede to my orders.

But they're not necessary for operational success.

"What is your price?"

I grin, teeth bared like fangs. "Simple. You and the Yamato Alliance are under my command if my operational objectives are met. I promise you that Britannia will regret attacking Saitama today."

"Alright, we'll place our trust in you."

"Perfect. Be ready to move shortly."

Now for the real preparations.

I switch channels. "B-1, P-5, How goes the evacuation?"

"All clear Zero." Ohgi sounds off.

"Mission accomplished, boss." Tamaki says with a sound that seems like a salute or perhaps he hit his face.

I nod in satisfaction. "Stand by to exfiltrate."

"Exfil-what?"

I facepalm. No, I shouldn't let it get to me. After all, Tamaki likely never finished high school.

I sigh as I hit the receiver. "P-5, exfiltrate is the counterpart of infiltrate. It means to exit without being seen. When Cornelia arrives, our group will leave. I will direct the Yamato alliance before leaving with whichever of them is worthwhile. Understand?"

"Ok boss."

A 2nd radio change brings me to the secret mission objective that I haven't told the Yamatos about.

"CC, Q-1, status."

"I'm already done, I'm heading to your position." CC sighs with an exasperated sound.

"We're done too. Next move?"

"All of you except Q-1 will stand by to evac with civilians. Q-1, rendezvous with me. I will need a bodyguard just in case Cornelia or Guilford takes the field personally."

"Yes sir!"

I make my way to a shadowed area and wait for the start.

It's unlikely either of them will personally enter Saitama, but best to be safe.

A quick application of Geass, and I'm hiding in a Sutherland, watching the Yamato Alliance grab the train Cornelia sent in.

If everything before didn't say this was a trap, this alone would.

Somewhere, Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto is spinning in his grave.

CC was against my going here initially, until I explained that I have no intention of attacking Cornelia herself today.

My plans are more long term. Suzaku sadly, cannot be involved today as my sister does not trust Elevens and ASEEC is Schneizel's team, and thus not under her control.

Orange is on the G-1 and will fill me in later.

Ah, there she is. My witch is holding her thumb out like a hitchhiker. Cute.

I open the cockpit and lower the boarding winch.

A few moments later, CC is in my arms, and giving a lascivious kiss.

"How goes it?" She says as she settles into my lap.

I test the comms systems, then turn to her. "The curtain is about to rise. Pity we don't have a concession stand." I mutter the last part.

CC smirks and pulls out a thermos and two bags from her Britannian soldier's outfit.

"Tea and popcorn?"

I laugh and nuzzle her cheek.

"You should share the popcorn with Kallen, I'm going to be busy for abit."

My radio starts beeping.

"Zero, I'm coming up."

I switch my receiver on. "Excellent Q-1. Just pull up beside me and relax. This is the Yamato's test, not yours."

A Sutherland parks itself next to mine and Q-1 opens her cockpit to salute.

I open mine, and salute while CC waves and throws a bag at Kallen.

Kallen catches it with a frown. Which then changes to a puzzled expression.

"Popcorn??"

I nod. "Assuming all goes well, we'll be standing around and waiting alot before leaving. Well, you and CC will. I have to direct the Yamatos. Now, if you'll excuse me."

CC gives a Cheshire cat smile at Kallen as the cockpit closes.

"Showtime." I mutter.

Cornelia has arrived.

Basic Britannian squad tactics. Standard purge and exterminate action.

A few die-hards and hold outs try and attack but are swiftly cut down.

Fools. I gave every civilian the chance to escape. It's their own fault for refusing to bend their stupid pride.

Thankfully, over 92% of the civilians are already gone, leaving Saitama a ghost town.

"Yama-1, stand to attack. Yama-2, ready UN ordinance. Yama-3, ready harkens."

Round 1, start.

The next 15-20 minutes is about as challenging as Clovis.

"Detonate the bridge."

A loud explosion in the distance signals that a large amount of Britannian ordinance has been destroyed.

In the original timeline, Lelouch would be getting giddy and far too cocky.

And doing what's basically the dumbest fucking plan possible.

Trying to assassinate Cornelia by using a Sutherland while she has an army of goons around her and is one of my few siblings who ISN'T a fucking idiot when it comes to warfare?

Christ, Lulu's revenge boner would have made John Holmes feel inadequate.

"Yama-1, status." I ping Kallen to get her on the conversation, typing a message for her to just listen.

"The enemy is on the run! We need to press the attack!"

I stroke my chin and give a vicious smile to my witch as I stroke her hair.

"No."

"What?! We have them scattered!"

I sigh. "Izumi, do you actually understand the concept of tactical and strategic victory and defeat?"

Hmm, he's grinding his teeth it seems.

"The Witch of Britannia is on the run! This is our chance to rally and kill her before they call reinforcements!"

CC is now facepalming. "Merde, they cannot be that stupid..."

I frown as I turn the receiver back on. "You agreed to obey my orders. Now I'm giving you them."

I steeple my fingers together. "We're done. We are going to retreat."

"What?! You coward!"

I smirk. "I'm warning you that I am not responsible for what happens to you if you refuse to obey me and leave."

"As if we would fear anything from a coward without a shred of the Japanese Yamato spirit!" He sneers at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Your pride is such that you refuse to leave?"

"We know we can't defeat Britannia today, but by fighting and killing Cornelia, we can show our glorious Japanese spirit and retain our honor!" He yells proudly.

I rub my forehead in frustration. "Then be it on your own head. But let it be known that I warned you. You WILL die if you stay here."

"A brave man dies only once. A coward dies a thousand times."

I flick his channel off in disgust.

"Q-1, we're done. Let's leave."

A gasp comes over my comms unit. "Zero, you can't be serious! You know what will happen to them!"

I nod and close my eyes. "They made their choice. Kallen....have you ever asked Ohgi about who the Yamato Alliance are?"

"Well, no. Our cell is friendly with a few others, but the Yamatos keep to themselves."

I shake my head. "They keep to themselves because they're ostracized. The Yamato alliance is composed of yakuza, street gangs, junkies, and criminals, and traitors to the ideals of human decency. They are the scum of the earth."

"They're still fighting against Britannia!"

I slam my fist on the console deck. "I refuse to let vermin who deliberately target civilians, Japanese or Britannian, into my army."

"Army? Delusions of grandeur much?" She says incredulously.

I chuckle sinisterly. "Hehehehahahahaha....oh Kallen, you do not see what I do. I see the core of a grander design. The beginning of a force that can destroy Britannia once and for all."

I clench my hand into a fist. "We've already won today. The Yamatos are fools who don't understand strategy."

"And I do not suffer fools and traitors under my command." I say with imperious cruelty.

"Zero...."

"Q-1, we can speak about this after the operation."

"I...yes sir."

CC purrs in my lap. "Such a cruel man you are. Using everyone around you like puppets."

I run my hand down her back, smiling gently. "Is it cruel to reject rapists, thieves, drunkards, addicts, and traitors?"

CC looks up. "Your witch thinks thou doth protest too much." She says with a lecherous grin. "Beggars can't be choosers after all."

I pat her ass with a gentle spank. "You and Kallen are both right, in a way."

I move the Sutherland to a position further back.

Cornelia's royal guard has sortied. The Yamato Alliance is finished one way or the other.

I disembark and move to a location out of public view.

"Yes, beggars can't be choosers. I obviously cannot only take people of exemplary character and references. We're a rebellion and revolution, not a corporate office." I say as I yank off my Britannian soldier chest armor.

I throw the shirt to the side as I towel off my face and torso. Not the most hygienic situation for changing to my real 'work' clothes, but that's war for you.

"But at the same time, have you noticed that the Yamato Alliance has no female membership?"

CC taps her chin as she considers the point. "Isn't that true of most resistance groups though?"

"Not quite. Female resistance fighters are more sporadic, but not unwelcome. Some women certainly wish to stand up against Britannia, but keep their heads down for the sake of their family, children, etc. Men do the same, but Japan lost a fair amount of their male population when the Japanese army was crushed seven years ago," I explain as I toss the pants to the side.

"Thus...an entire generation of children grew up without fathers...or in some cases, mothers either." I say as I hang my head down.

"Lelouch...."

I look up to see Kallen standing nearby, a sorrowful expression on her features.

I sigh as I look up. "Back to my original point. The Yamato Alliance has no female membership, because they prey on women. If I inducted them into our group, they would be harassing you, CC and Inoue."

It appears Kallen is not unfamiliar with this sort of harassment, given that she's clenching her fist.

"I can take care of myself." She says with a growl.

I give her a flat stare in response. "That situation is what would apply to Japanese women. If your paternity became known? You would be subject to their 'initiation' ritual."

I cast off my boxers, dick hanging as I rummage through a bag containing my Zero outfit.

"A gangrape ending in execution."

Kallen blinks in shock, then blushes red and turns around. "Do you mind?!"

I chuckle to myself at her innocence. "No. I don't. You can watch. It's only fair given our first encounter. After all, I got to enjoy yours."

Kallen turns back, her face red, but eyes focused. "That ritual....you confirmed that?"

I tap my left eye in response. "Along with checking missing persons reports. The individual I interrogated showed no remorse, so I had him castrate his offending instrument, then strangle himself with his own intestines." I hiss.

Kallen pales and shakes her head. "You're a sick person.....but I can't say I can blame you."

Her eyes glance downward as I towel off and pull out a pair of boxers, and her cheeks flame crimson.

"Don't you have any modesty?"

"This from the girl who held a knife to my throat whilst straddling me naked?" I scoff as I pull my underwear up.

CC looks at Kallen with an appreciative eye, roving her form.

Oh right. I never told her exactly how that scene happened.

"Lulu, where do you find these people? She's an adorable little tsundere." CC crosses her arms as she grins.

"I am NOT a tsundere!" Kallen whirls on CC, her embarrassment forgotten.

I wisely say nothing as I pull the suit on, tying my cravat to my neck.

"Just digging yourself deeper." CC smirks.

With a snap of my arms, the cape settles on my shoulders.

"Much as I'm enjoying this...it's time to go."

I draw forth the last piece, the mask.

"I have a message to deliver to my sister." I intone eagerly as I affix my helmet.

Round 2 is just about to end. And I have to set the tone for our next encounter.


	21. Turn 7.2

Turn 7.2

When I told the gang to get me a camera and lighting equipment, I wasn't expecting much.

But they outdid themselves. This is a decent setup.

I move the Sutherland closer and then hop out to connect the communication transponder to the camera.

My plan is to piggyback onto their own comms network, and then overload the Sutherland's comms array before setting the self destruct.

Overly cautious, perhaps. But better safe than sorry.

The lights go on, the stage is ready, and the camera's light says we're live. In front of me is a tv displaying the G-1's main bridge.

And on the throne in the center....

"So, you've finally showed yourself, you regicidal upstart," Cornelia says, crossing her legs.

"Princess Cornelia. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," I bow obsequiously. She hasn't changed at all aside from some maturity in her looks and demeanor.

"Spare me the theatrics. I came here to avenge my siblings on this damnable country, not amuse myself with the antics of a clown," she says, waving her arm dismissively. "I see you refused to arrive like the coward you are."

Clown, huh? Somebody is asking for a spanking.

"On the contrary, I have been here the entire time. You just have not seen me." I flare my arm to the side dramatically.

Cornelia smirks at me. "It's rare that one of you Elevens actually has the guts to not cower before me. Your troops are on the run and being butchered like dogs as we speak." She leans forward, glaring. "What kind of an officer abandons their soldiers?"

I smirk beneath my mask. Let's remove that misconception, shall we?

"If a soldier under your command refused a direct order and insulted you, your honor, and your family to your face, what would you do?"

Cornelia scoffs and mimics a sword blow with her forearm. "Execute them on the spot for insubordination, treason, and conduct unbecoming of an officer. I have no use for soldiers who cannot follow orders."

I clap slowly. "I entirely agree," I say with a nod. "Rallying the Yamato Alliance was conditional on their acknowledgement of my command. They were informed that my mission objectives were met and told to retreat."

I make a slicing motion at my throat. "The fools decided that I was a coward and that their honor demanded an all-out assault. I cut my ties with them afterwards. I have no use for dead weight."

She wasn't expecting that. Especially considering she's quietly laughing at my remark. Truth be told, I never expected the Yamatos to be useful to begin with.

"A man after my own heart. It's a pity you're an Eleven. Someone like you could have had a future in the Empire." she says with a bloodthirsty smile.

"I'd enjoy serving at YOUR feet at least," I say cheekily. It probably doesn't anything good about me that I find her bloodlust arousing.

Cornelia raises an eyebrow. "You know of my reputation and you're still bold enough to flirt with me?" She leans on one arm. "I'm not sure which I'm more surprised by: your stupidity in this death-wish, or the size of your balls to say that to my face," she says with a toothy smile.

Gods be damned, who knew my sister was so much fun to talk with? I'm actually enjoying this.

"The Witch of Britannia honors me with her compliment," I grin beneath my mask.

"If you amuse me enough when I find you, I may even forego your torture and give you an honorable death by firing squad."

"More than I gave Clovis, you mean?"

The rest of the G-1 goes dead silent in shock.

Shots fucking fired.

Cornelia stands up, cape fluttering behind her. "The revelations of Code-R aside...he was still my brother. Though he had fallen far from grace, apparently, I will avenge his loss and mount your skull as a trophy, Eleven mongrel," she says with an icy gaze.

Of course, anyone who actually knows Cornelia can tell that Code-R rattled her. Seems Orange's investigations into it bore fruit enough to recover his standing.

"As shall I avenge my prince and his despicable mutilation at your hands!"

Nice acting, Jerry. Sell that vengeance storyline.

"Ah, Orange-boy. I knew I should have put a bullet in your head. Seems shooting your leg and beating you with a pipe wasn't enough." I quip.

Jeremiah growls as he goes for his pistol. "If Suzaku Kururugi had not saved me, I'd have died by your hands. I can only pray Her Highness Princess Cornelia allows me to gun you down like you did to His Highness Prince Clovis!" he says as he aims at my image, his head bandaged and leg in a cast while he holds himself up with one arm on the wall.

He's walking around with a cast and no crutches days after being shot. Even with Britannian medicine, that has to hurt.

Sorry again for the bullet, Jerry.

Cornelia holds up an arm. "Enough, Margrave. I understand your desire for vengeance and I thank you for your work on Code-R. But I shall handle this villain myself."

This really is a world of ham.

Seriously, people literally cannot NOT act like giant hams.

Gottwald re-holsters his pistol reluctantly, "Forgive my outburst, Your Highness. I was overcome with emotion."

She gives him a curt nod, "Your loyalty is beyond question, Margrave. Be at ease."

Indeed it is, sister. Just not to Britannia.

"In truth, I have not been in command since the destruction of the bridge. The Yamatos turned insubordinate after that point, at which time I left them to be butchered by your guard. My true objective is already accomplished." I pace back and forth.

Cornelia raises an eyebrow in question. "Which was?"

"Evacuation of the civilian population. Who, truth be told, will shed few tears for the rapacious predators of the Yamato Alliance."

Cornelia shrugs, "They chose to aid enemies of the crown, their lives are forfeit."

I pull out an ornate chess piece shaped detonator.

"As are the lives of your royal guard, for the butchery you had planned here today."

I hold the switch to eye level. "BY FIRE BE PURGED!" I roar as I mash the button.

My cape is blown back by the wind from an explosive shockwave, as several metric tons of explosives and napalm go off, turning Saitama into an inferno.

My sister's eyes go wide. "Status!" she yells at the bridge bunnies.

"Your Highness, over 75% of the royal guard and 82% of the regulars in Saitama were killed instantly! The remaining forces were damaged, but still able to retreat!"

She turns towards me, her eyes lit up with fury. "So you knew the entire time and turned my trap back on itself?"

I make a show of checking my nails, "Really, Cornelia, if you're going to set a trap, do try and make it less obvious."

I lean forward. "Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to try the exact same thing I used on your idiot brother?" I seethe at her.

I'm playing it up, but Lelouch did fall for it in the original timeline, so credit where credit is due.

Cornelia snarls as she draws her bayonet pistol. "Don't you dare disgrace his name, worthless scum!"

"The man was fool enough to break his encirclement and launch a mass attack without any scouting or confirmation of the enemy's position. I think my characterization is accurate," I say with a deadpan emotionless tone.

"How dare you! My brother would never be so stupid enough as to-!"

Someone coughs from behind her.

She whirls around. "What?!"

Jeremiah Gottwald winces as he kneels, but maintains a straight face despite being on his bad leg.

"Your Highness...as much as it galls me to admit, the terrorist scum is correct. Your brother, His Highness Prince Clovis, did order such an attack."

Cornelia's face shifts between disbelief, outrage, and sheer disgust. "God dammit, Clovis, did you learn nothing from all the times you lost to Lelouch and Schneizel....?" she whispers, barely audible, lowering her bayonet.

"If it's any consolation, Clovis was going to be thrown under the bus and disowned or executed if Code-R got out. No doubt his sheer panic at the thought overrode any better judgment he may have had," I remark, arms crossed under my cloak. I'm kinda throwing her a bone here, but he was still my brother too.

Cornelia sighs and shakes her head slowly, "Be that as it may..."

She looks up at the screen, bayonet extended and trigger cocked, her eyes remorseful and angry.

"He may have been an idiot and a foppish artist, but he was still my brother. And I will avenge him as family, if nothing else. All Hail Britannia."

The screen goes fuzzy and static filled as a gunshot rings out.

I look down. .....Nailed it!

"hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I laugh maniacally. I had just stared down Cornelia and turned Saitama into a win. Best of all, she's now going to dig deeper into Code-R and will find herself questioning the Empire and her own beliefs.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I am so fucking hard right now. God, this feels incredible.

Nothing can stop me! I am invinci-OOF!

Ow. I clutch my solar plexis and fall to my knees, as my laughter is cut off by a punch from Kallen.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" she looks askance at CC.

CC nods and crosses her arms. "Trust me, he won't stop otherwise. My contractor is a bit of a megalomaniac."

Kallen gives her a flat stare in response. "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, really," I murmur as I stand up fully.

I straighten my suit out. "Thank you Kallen. I tend to get carried away."

She blinks incredulously. "You're...welcome?"

CC giggles as she starts leaving. "Lulu isn't the first would be conqueror I've had to corral, I've had some practice at this, dear."

Now that's interesting. CC is the Cloudcuckoolander's Minder?

.....Oh god, she really does have me by the balls, doesn't she?

Kallen freezes in place. ".....How MANY of these lunatics have you dealt with over time?" she asks incredulously.

CC closes her eyes to consider. "Not every conqueror and major historical figure obviously. I'm only 600 plus years old, after all. And there were other Code Bearers before VV."

CC gives a cat smile as she turns to me. "There is one you do remind me of, though. Little Nobu was always something of a maverick"

'Little Nobu'? I can't tell if I'm being insulted or complimented. Wait a minute......

Kallen's eyes widen. "大六天魔王?!" (The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven?!)

The man who ended the Sengoku Jidai? The most villified of all the great warlords of Japan? Holy shit, she knew HIM?!

"You knew the Fool of Owari?" I ask eagerly, my voice equal parts eager and incredulous. The man was one of my heroes, this is amazing!

CC smirks. "He always thought that name was hilarious. He couldn't believe anyone was actually stupid enough to buy that out-of-control act of his."

She turns to Kallen next, "In answer to your question, the thing with megalomaniacs is that you have to keep them from being overwhelmed by their own ego and mania."

She walks over and grabs me around the waist. "Sometimes it's a smack on the head, sometimes sex, sometimes it's just telling them they're wrong."

She sighs, "It's when they stop listening to the honest advisors and start believing their own hype that they start fucking up."

Ah, this is clearly an object reminder for me not to get too cocky.

She gives me a fierce glare. "And the worst ones are kings, emperors, and other tyrants who think they have a divine right to rule. They don't."

She pokes me in the chest. "So if I see you doing something stupid that your ego thinks cannot possibly go wrong, I WILL smack you, and so will the rest of your harem/friends."

"Harem?! I'm not joining this asshole pervert's harem!" Kallen screeches.

CC pats Kallen on the head, "That's nice, dear. Just keep thinking that."

Kallen roars in outrage as she tackles CC and starts trying to hit her.

I step back. If I try to intervene, I lose, whether by Kallen hitting me for disrespecting her, or CC kicking me out of bed. Plus, I don't want to play favorites.

Not to mention CC just put Kallen into a guillotine hold, anyway.

"Now, do I have to drag your unconscious body back with us, or are you going to stop?" my witch says with a sugary sweet tone.

I sigh. "CC, stop it." It's like herding fucking cats, I swear.

I start walking into the tunnels leading out. "Should add 'god damn cat herder' to my resume, right under 'revolutionary'," I mutter.

Kallen smiles, then starts laughing. "That's way more accurate than I thought," she snickers as we walk into the tunnel.

I turn around to see her holding out a hand to CC. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

CC takes the hand and smiles. "I've been a combat instructor among other things. The Mongols for example, were surprisingly open minded about women having combat roles, though this was obviously centuries after Temujin and his grandson Kublai.

Kallen whistles in appreciation. "You're still an obnoxious bitch, though," she says with a smirk as she squeezes CC's hand.

CC squeezes back with an identical expression. "And you're still a repressed tsundere."

I think they're friends now. I hope.

I detonate the Sutherlands behind us as we vanish into the sewer system.

"Anyone up for a few beers?"

Kallen turns to me with a surprised expression. "You drink?"

I nod. "I have a taste for craft beer. It's unfortunately not very popular here in Japan, even before the war. And no offense, Kallen, but you guys suck at brewing beer."

Kallen looks like she's going to get mad, before sighing and shrugging. "You're not wrong. My father used to say Japanese beer was terrible, that's why he preferred sake."

"Isn't he Britannian nobility?"

She gives me a sharp glare. "I'm not in the mood to get into the dynamics of my screwed up home life. So you're buying, Zero, sir."

I think I just dodged a landmine.

CC is busy ordering pizza. I'm not stopping her. That actually sounds pretty good right now.

"CC, send a few pizzas and a keg to the rest of the gang. My compliments for saving the people of Saitama. And tell Ohgi we're going to be laying low for the next while because I hit on Cornelia."

CC's eye light up in glee. "Tamaki is going to think you're a god." She cackles as she starts dialing.

I doff my helmet and fold it up as I smirk. "No, just a miracle worker."

End of turn.


	22. Turn 8: The Best Laid Plans (of Trolls and Megalomaniacs)

Turn 8: The Best Laid Plans (of Trolls and Megalomaniacs)

This is the hardest thing I've done in awhile. The pressure to perform is enormous.

"C'mon Lelouch. You can do it." Suzaku encouraging me to take a bit more.

I strain myself, trying to open up. But it's almost too much for me.

"Just abit more." Suzaku says with a smile.

I let out a grunt as I lift the weights up for the last rep, then slowly drop them to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"All that," I pant. "For a mere twenty lb set of three by ten?"

CC would comment but she's busy doing forty-five lb dumbs next to me.

She's not happy right now, but the pizza I promised her will likely make her forgive me.

"Is that all you've got? I can't believe your fat ass managed to pin me," a certain infamous redhead says with a mocking smirk.

Kallen is clearly enjoying spotting CC. Particularly since it came out that her breasts apparently hide the fact that she has excellent pectoral muscles. Sixty five lbs is alot for a woman. And she says that's not quite her best.

As for Suzaku? After doing speed sets on the hundred twenty lb dumbs, I asked Suzaku what his max was.

He doesn't know. And I gave up trying to figure it out after he was able to bench press four hundred lbs with relative ease.

I should make a note to ask Tohdoh when I see him if Suzaku was always this level of bullshit strong.

I towel off, then walk to the bench set up for crunches.

CC walks off to grab some water. She passes by on her way back to smack me on the back of the head. "I'll get you for this," she mutters as she gets back to the grindstone.

"Before or after Kallen runs you into the ground?" I yell back as I start doing sit ups.

I'd have tried to get Milly in here, but I know exactly what would happen. I grimace at the thought.

"Aww, is somebody thinking of me?"

I open my eyes to see Milly leering at me upside down.

"Tell me Milly, are you Cao Cao, or the devil?"

I swear to god, all I have to do is think about her showing up and there she is.

"You can call me whatever you like, handsome," she as she kisses me on the lips then moves to stand near me as I do my set.

The upskirt view her position provides is a total coincidence of course.

"Since you're not dressed to work out, I assume you need me for something? Or is this 'Milly wants to bug Lulu' time?" I say sarcastically.

Milly holds out a piece of paper.

A permission slip for a field trip?

"Milly...you know I don't have the time for this. You know why too."

Between fleecing nobility, coordinating my various spies including Jeremiah, and trying to hunt down Code-R's remnants, I'm too damn busy right now.

The blonde devil nods. "I know. It's for Nunnally."

I sit up in a flash. "Absolutely no-"

"She said to mention this: 'If big brother says no, tell him he owes me one and if he still says no, then I'll cry.' "

.......That cheating little......I'm so proud of her.

I fall back chuckling as I take the paper and sign it.

"Never underestimate a Vi Britannia. I should be mad, but honestly? I'm greatly amused she pulled this kind of blatant manipulation on ME of all people."

I really am proud of her for doing this. Still, no sense not being cautious.

"Sayoko."

"Hai, goshujin-sama?" she says as she seems to appear from thin air behind Milly, causing her to squawk and fall backwards onto me.

Ass on face first.

I look up from between Milly's legs.

"Would you mind taking a day trip with Nunnally? She guilt-tripped me into it."

Sayoko looks down at my face in bemusement. "Of course, goshujin-sama. Shall I relay a message to Lady Nunnally?"

I give her a thumbs up. "Tell her: 'you win this time. Don't abuse the privilege.' And Sayoko?"

I hold her hand. "How are you and Jeremiah doing?"

Huh. So that's what it looks like when a ninja blushes.

"Sir Gottwald is...not what I expected from a Britannian, let alone the former leader of the purists."

Milly squirms on my face, her features lit up. "Oh my Sayoko! What have you done so far? Missionary, doggy, piledriver?"

I smack Milly's panty-clad ass causing her to yelp.

"Not everyone is a sex maniac like you Milly," I quip.

Sayoko shakes her head. "We went dancing and singing karaoke. He has a lovely singing voice," she says with a longing sigh.

Milly fans her face, grinning. "Mmm, is someone falling for the orange eyed stud? Forbidden romance is sooo kinky."

"Milly, stop teasing my knight. Sayoko, feel free to ignore the blonde succubus sitting on my face. I'm very happy for you two."

At that moment an eraser tags Milly in the forehead, knocking her off me.

"Can't you do anything without it devolving into sex?!" Kallen yells as she stomps over.

She's wearing a sports bra, bike shorts, headband and running shoes, and flushed from her workout and the sweat coming off her body.

I am so turned on right now.

Glancing to the side....yep, Milly's nosebleed says she is too.

"Lulu. Is this what Kallen is like when she's not at school?" she says with nervous energy.

I give a sadistic grin to Kallen, whose eyes have just widened as she realizes that she just waved a red cape in front of the raging bull that is Milly's pervert sense.

"To be fair, you are disrupting our gym time," I mouth 'your turn' at Kallen with my lips. "But yes, this is the real Kallen Kouzuki-Stadfelt."

Kallen takes off running with Milly in hot pursuit, only looking back to yell "FUCK YOU, LELOUCH!!!!"

I should feel bad about this. But I'm of the belief everyone should share in the suffering/joy of being around Milly.

Sayoko glances down at me with a soft smile. "It's a pity you weren't trained as a shinobi. You have the kind of ruthless mindset we spend years training for."

"Does that mean you're using injutsu on Jerry?" I say with a suitably wiseass smile.

The answer to my question is a smack to the face with a feather duster.

"A lady never reveals her secrets in public," she says as she curtsies, then leaves out the side door.

I have the best subordinates.

A few hours later as I'm washing up in the showers after hanging out in the sauna, I suddenly realize something.

"Suzu, did Milly say where they were going?"

Suzaku peeks out from the shower and......hot damn! He's not just built like a tank, he's a god damn stallion.

Suzaku gives an exasperated sigh. "Lelouch, eyes up here."

I blush as I forcefully redirect my eyes to his. "Force of habit," I mutter.

It's probably a testament to how much of a connection we have that he's the one who can most easily make me blush.

"Milly said they were going to the Lake Kawaguchi convention center. She mentioned there was a big discount due to the annual sakuradite convention."

He then turns back to showering, my eyes glued below the waist.

........Sakuradite convention? Why does that sound.....Oh no.....

I drop the soap and washcloth I'd been cleaning with.

"Oh dear god....." I drop to my knees.

Suzaku rushes over, soaking wet. "Lelouch?! What's wrong??"

I look at him with wide frightened eyes, my pupils shrunk. "I heard rumors that that the hotel was a potential target for a hostage operation....NUNNALLY COULD BE IN DANGER!"

Suzaku pales as he pulls me to my feet, rushing to the lockers. "Quick! Check the news!"

I rush to my locker, going to check my information network on my phone.

The lead headline on the news is 'JLF takes hostages at Convention Center. Military action imminent.'

I scream. "SUZAKU!!"

He rushes over, glances at the headline, then steels his expression. "Zero, what are your orders?"

I'm shaking like a leaf, unable to commit to a course. My sister is in the hands of those monsters. What do I do?!?

Suzaku grimaces, then mutters, "Sorry about this."

He then slugs me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground.

"Snap out of it! You can't save Nunna in a panic!" He hauls me to my feet, shaking my shoulders rapidly.

I take a few deep breaths as I hold him. "Sorry....I just couldn't..."

He strokes my hair as he holds me, our naked bodies entwined.

Any other time, I'd be doing something or enjoying this more.

But now...?

I stand up straight, a fire coming into my eyes. "Return to the ASEEC. Cornelia will likely deploy you. A rescue operation will be organized shortly. I WILL save them all."

Suzaku salutes then turns to get dressed, but not before I grab his hand.

"And Suzaku?" I add.

I plant a longing kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

His cheeks grow red as he puts his hand over his heart in the traditional Britannian salute. "Yes, your highness!"

Anyone else I'd deck or at least be outraged at the salute and the remark. Discounting the obvious implications of my identity being exposed, of course.

But Suzaku? If I'd stayed in Britannia, I never would have met him. And if I'd have gone back after the war, instead of going underground, knowing what I do now? I'd have dragged him back with me as my knight of honor with Jeremiah as captain of my guard.

Besides, as my sister and Guilford demonstrate, nobody gives a damn if you're fucking your knight or knights plural. It's practically expected. It's just when you're higher in the ranks, there's more scrutiny.

And as third princess and the most likely candidate after Schneizel, there are lots of eyes on her.

But enough reminiscing. I have a debut to plan. I salute Suzaku back, then rush out the door over to the women's locker room nearby.

"CC! KALLEN! PREPARE TO MOBILIZE!" I yell with commanding authority.

Kallen shrieks at me as she throws a bar of soap at my face.

"This is the girls locker room! Get out, you fucking pervert!"

I snarl at her. "Q-1, we're mobilizing for a rescue operation. A section of the JLF has taken the Lake Kawaguchi hotel-goers hostage."

She gasps as she goes to rinse off quickly.

CC peeks out. "What are you going to do to them?"

I smack a fist into a wall, bruising my hand. "I'm going to butcher those pigs in human flesh for involving MY SISTER in this depravity." I growl out, shaking with anger.

Kallen pauses in her shower stall. "But they're fellow Japanese, they're the face of the resistance...."

I walk over and whisper in her ear.

"No, Q-1, WE, The Black Knights, are the resistance. No, more than that,"

I point a finger skyward and narrow my gaze.

"We are the sword of justice and the shield of the oppressed. WE will defeat Britannia, not cowards who have not won a single victory in seven years," my voice proclaims with the delivery of a divine orator.

Kallen is looking at me with blushing cheeks and an awed expression.

Hmm, is that water at her crotch or something sweeter?

I turn to start marching back to the men's lockers. "Contact Ohgi. We rendezvous at the usual coordinates. Tell him Zero is ordering a full emergency mobilization, except for our Knightmares. That will only encourage pointless bloodshed," I growl out as I head out back to the men's side, jaw clenched as my teeth grind in anger.

I hear CC's voice as I leave.

"I don't know about you, tsundere-chan, but I got so fucking wet hearing that."

My mind is racing as I throw some clothes on. Strategies need to be adjusted, plans altered.

I will have BLOOD for this outrage.

End of turn.


	23. Interlude 1: Red Queen's Gambit

Interlude 1: Red Queen's Gambit

I take a deep breath as I finish rinsing out the soap and shampoo.

I don't think Lelouch even realizes what he gets like when he's in Zero mode.

Then again... Maybe it's Lelouch Lamperouge who is the mask...

"Zero is who he really is, isn't it?" I say to my green haired....what? Partner? Ally? Rival?

Despite our sniping at each other, it's nice having another girl around who's not only an intelligent conversationalist, but can also take a punch. Though sometimes I just want to pin that smug bitch down and ride her face with my red-haired pussy as I make her call me queen.....WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!

"I thought it was obvious myself. He seems to have made a favorable impression on you at least," CC says with a smug tone.

Wait, what? I open my eyes to see my nipples have hardened....And that's not water on my leg....

"Shut up," I mutter as I shut off the water and grab a towel to start drying.

"Kallen."

I turn around. That sounded like a more serious tone. And she's just standing there. Stark naked, arms crossed under her breasts. But her expression is different than the teasing or blase one she normally wears.

Sharp, calculating. But most of all?

OLD.

Every time I think she's just some pizza loving floozy, she does something to remind me that she's over six hundred years old, and has seen this kind of thing play out over many lifetimes.

"Remember how I said people like Lelouch need to be pulled short occasionally?"

I nod.

"This time, it's your turn."

Oh hell no. I am not going to be that lunatic's minder.

"Why can't you do it?" I mutter under my breath.

She steps forward, our eyes meeting.

If Lelouch or Milly were watching, they'd say tit to tit. Why don't I hang out with more normal people?

......Ah, right. Because outside of our resistance group, most of my 'friends' are idiot Britannians.

No....that's not true, entirely. I do kinda like the student council. Even with a jerk like Lelouch and a pervert like Milly on it.

"Because my role is not to appear on stage. The queen must stand beside the king on the field of battle," she pronounces like a matter of law.

Queen?? Ha! Q-1. So I'm the queen piece, huh? Wait a minute....

"So we're all just pieces on a chess board?" I growl at her.

And now she's doing that mocking smirk.

"I'm not the one you should be asking."

Then she pulls me into a hug before I can say anything.

"We both like you, Kallen. You're the most level-headed person in our inner circle. That's why he'll listen to you," she says softly.

It's a sad commentary that she's right. CC has lived so long that her morality is skewed. Jeremiah and Sayoko are both too insanely loyal to tell him no.

Milly....never mind. And Suzaku is just as twisted and crazy as Zero is.

"My face is too easily recognizable, especially my hair. It's too soon to draw that kind of attention, yet. And you and I both know that without him, Japan will never be reborn," she says while holding me.

It's kinda nice, actually.

I sigh and step back to start getting dressed.

"I'll talk to him. But I'm not going to throw myself at him like you do," I say as I pull my panties up my legs.

Clearly I've said something funny because CC looks like she's about to start laughing.

"Alright, spit it out. What's the joke?"

She doubles over, giggling.

"Hehehehe, do you, hahaha, know what one of the first things that little shit said to me was? Hahahaha."

Probably something perverted.

"After staring down a Knightmare Frame, one that had shot holes into the wall and only narrowly missed hitting him, and then bluffing the pilot out and Geassing her, do you know what one of the first things he said to me was?"

Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty fucking ballsy.

CC then tries to imitate Lelouch's demeanor. It's actually kinda hilarious to watch while she's doing so naked.

"'So I realize this is a fucked-up question, but do you want to take a ride with me and kill my half-brother?'" she says, pitching her voice deeper.

My jaw drops. What?! Really??

She shifts back to her own manner of speech, "'Oh, I think I'm going to like you. Let's go, boy.'"

And then goes into a stage bow that only Lelouch could make look good.

"'It's Lelouch, miss immortal. Did immortality give you that ass, or do you come by it naturally?'" she quotes in a decent imitation of his wiseass manner of speaking.

I blink as I sit down to process what I've just heard.

He's fucking crazy. That's the literal truth of it.

So why the hell do I find that attractive?!

"And you weren't mad he was hitting on you?" I say incredulously.

CC gives me a flat stare in return. "Consider where I was for seven years. I honestly found his sheer audacity amusing."

Ugh. Ok, I admit, that was uncalled for. I grimace as I hang my head, pulling a shirt on over my sports bra.

"Sorry. I forgot about that."

The things I saw in that folder were sick and vile. As crazy as Lelouch is, he'd never do that. His brother deserved that.

......Brother? Ok, I have to ask.

"Why did he do THAT to Clovis? Why not just shoot him?"

At that remark, CC turns a dead stare at me before narrowing her eyes. "Because I wanted him to know what my torment felt like. That was Lelouch giving me the right of first blood."

I feel my throat go dry a bit. First blood. A concept among nobility. When there are multiple aggrieved parties, the one with the greatest wrongs done to them has right of first blood. Whether that's in the manner of execution, a duel, lawsuits, or even a share of an estate is up to individual situations. As heir to the Stadtfeld family, I've never had to exercise this right.

But if I'd been there instead of her? I'd have claimed that right for Naoto-niichan.

I finish throwing my things into a gym bag.

"CC....Thank you for talking to me."

She closes her eyes and smiles at me while leaning on a locker.

"You may not understand him now. But if you keep an open mind, you will."

I snort. Trying to figure him out is an exercise in futility.

"And Kallen?"

I turn around as I'm about to leave.

"Ask him or Suzaku about what they went through after the war, if you want to know where his rage comes from."

I walk away without commenting.

\-----------------------------------------------

Lelouch is waiting outside, carrying a duffle bag and dialing someone on the phone.

"Sayoko."

His maid?! Why the hell is he calling his maid?!

"Is my sister safe?"

Oh. She went with Nunnally. Right.

"Excellent. Can you maintain your position?"

What??

"No. I have other plans for the JLF. I have no doubt you could exterminate them easily, but the hostages could be hurt. And I need you to protect Nunnally as your highest priority."

What the hell?? What good is a maid against soldiers?

He nods. "Kill anyone you can get away with, but don't get caught. I'll contact you when I'm near. Neither Britannia nor the JLF will touch her."

He hangs up and looks at my incredulous face.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I'm asking my maid to act as a bodyguard?"

I nod as we walk to a waiting cab. I motion with my eyes to the driver.

He smirks and taps the man on the shoulder.

"You will drive us where I direct you without noting it in your log. You will take no notice of any conversation that my companion and I are having. You will remember giving a ride to a young couple. Do you understand your orders?"

The man goes red-eyed and salutes. "Yes, your highness!"

Lelouch holds the door open for me like a chauffeur. I step in, waiting to hear what the next bit of ridiculous bullshit he's going to tell me is.

As we get underway, Lelouch begins checking his messages while speaking.

"The reason Sayoko is acting as Nunnally's bodyguard, is because that is literally what she is trained for."

"What, like your own personal ninja?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

He smirks like a fucking jackass at that statement.

Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. "Seriously?"

He nods, "Shinozaki Sayoko, 37th successor of the Shinozaki shinobi clan. She's also trained as a bodyguard and intelligence operative."

I know I fucking called that it would be something ridiculous, but really?! "Nothing about you is normal, is it?" I say as I rub my forehead in frustration.

He snickers to himself. "You're only just figuring that out now?"

I take a deep breath. Calm down, Kallen. He's under a lot of stress, he doesn't actually deserve to get punched right now.

"I want to know what our plan when we get to Kawaguchi is."

And there's that fury he was hiding.

His eyes turn icy as he turns to me.

"I'm going to slaughter them for this. No quarter shall be given. And then we shall take credit for the rescue in our debut," he says with a sinister tone.

I facepalm. "You can't just go in guns blazing and kill everyone."

"If your brother was there, and the JLF discovered or knew about his Britannian heritage, what would you do?" he asks, his violet eyes staring into my blue orbs.

....You son of a bitch.

I flinch, but meet his gaze as I grab his shirt, holding onto him. "You or Ohgi would tell me to get a grip." I narrow my eyes at him, "And that was a low blow."

He looks imperiously at me, his gaze unchanging. "Was it? You would do the exact same thing. Don't deny it."

I smack his cheek, "That's not the point. And yes, bringing up my dead brother to justify your slaughter for your still living sister is a cheap shot."

I sigh as I run a hand through my crimson locks. "I'm not saying you don't have good reason to be angry, but-"

"Kallen, if my sister's face is recognized, she'll be forced back to Britannia. And I'll be a hunted man. Seven years of hiding from THAT MAN, ruined because of those racist, trigger-happy, suicidal, vermin," he hisses venomously as he slams a fist against the door.

.......And suddenly his outrage makes a whole lot more sense. But I'm going to get this dumbshit to listen to me one way or the other.

I hold his jaw and turn his head towards me. "And if you go in like a blood-drunk Oni, baying for the blood of your enemies, who's gonna follow you?"

THAT, pulls him up short. Finally!

I smile grimly. "It's obvious I can't dissuade you from your intent to shed blood tonight. And I'm not sure I even want to, anyway. The student council are my friends, too."

I think I'm starting to get a handle on how he thinks. He doesn't need minders, he needs people to drag him back when he starts going too far.

I sigh and lean back in my chair, "But can you at least keep your bloodlust on a leash and save it for people who actually deserve it?"

He pauses, his eyes blinking as though I just shone a bright light on them.

He tilts his head back and chuckles softly. "I didn't expect this line of argument. Well done, Q-1."

And speaking of people deserving things...

I glare at him. "Yeah, about that. I don't appreciate being called a chess piece."

He strokes his sharp chin. "I'm surprised nobody figured it out till now."

My forehead twitches in frustration. "That's not the point. I'm not your pawn, nor is everyone else in this group."

He runs his hand through his black hair and sighs. "Kallen, do you know what my war maxim is?"

I shake my head. Why is this relevant?

"My father's is 'All men are not created equal', my sister Cornelia's is 'War is a struggle between pride and life' and Tohdoh-sensei's is 'To create a miracle, one needs a strong foundation.'"

He leans closer. "Mine is, 'If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?' This is also my preferred chess style. Do you understand why your concern is mistaken now?"

And like that, it hits me as my mouth opens in surprise.

He doesn't think of us as pawns to be manipulated. Because HE is the king piece.

He's on the board too. He's willing to risk himself directly.

I lower my head in shame. I misjudged him.

Sure, he's a fucking pervert and a jerk. But....he's the best hope for Japan I've ever seen.

He fiddles with something on his phone for a moment. Suddenly a guitar strum is heard as music begins playing.

"I admit, I'm not the easiest person to understand or the most trustworthy-seeming."

He holds my cheek with one hand.

"Can you judge a man,  
By the way he wears his hair?" he sings softly.

Wait, I know this song. It's a new band from the EU. The Yardbirds, I think?

"Can you read his mind,  
By the clothes that he wears?" I answer with the next verse.

I know this song because I really like the lyrics. It seems we share some tastes in music.

He smiles as he continues. "Can you see a bad man,  
By the pattern on his tie?"

"Well then, Mr, you're a better man than I,  
Yeah, Mr, you're a better man than I,  
Oh, Mr, you're a better man than I,  
Yeah, Mr, you're a better man than I," we both sing the chorus together.

He has a nice singing voice.

\-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the trip goes smoothly as we arrive at......a motor home?

I step out, looking at the place with questioning eyes. "What the fuck?" I whisper.

Lelouch hands the driver a generous tip then turns back towards me. "It's funny, the kinds of things you can get as collateral when you decide to call in someone's markers."

Markers? Ah. Right. Shirley bitches about his gambling addiction a lot. Clearly, he's doing well.

"So why a motor home?"

He shrugs as he opens the door. "This is our new mobile headquarters. We need a place to plan and meet. This fit the operational parameters and it's inconspicuous."

Inconspicuous?? This gaudy, oversized....

Oh. Ohh, that's clever.

"Because the previous owner was nobility and only they would have something like this, thus it will be ignored. Is that right?" I say with a satisfied expression.

He grins that devil's smile at me. "You have no idea how much I love having someone around that I don't have to explain every little thing I'm doing to."

Damn it, stop looking at me like that! With those warm violet eyes, those soft lips, that enchanting expression...

Gahh!

I leave in a huff to go change. I can't deal with this crap right now. Besides, now he has to sell the rest of the group on his real reason for this beyond the humanitarian concerns.

After a few moments, he comes out. And it's like magic. Instead of the skinny average Lelouch Lamperouge, he's Zero. Mysterious masked man. Hero.

Hmm. The suit will probably look better when he actually develops some muscles. Right now it just highlights how skinny he is.

A knock at the door echoes. He nods at me as he goes upstairs for something.

I go and open the door. Standing outside, confused and wondering what's going on, is Tamaki. And behind him, the rest of the gang.

"C'mon in, guys. Zero has something planned."

Ohgi rubs the back of his neck. "I'm just wondering what's going on that he would call us out here in such a rush."

"Wonder no longer, Kaname Ohgi!" I look up at the 2nd floor. Standing at the top of the stairwell, he's holding a box. He gestures dramatically with his free hand, "A crisis has arisen. And thus I have called you here."

I think the mask honestly helps keep his charisma from being overwhelming. Though the aura of mystique is useful. Anyone else in that suit, I'm not sure I could take them seriously.

But him? Looking at him descending the stairs is like watching a king entering his court.

"Tamaki, switch the television to the news and you shall behold the task before us."

Honestly, I don't understand why Niichan kept him around sometimes. Tamaki switches the TV to Britannian News Network. Which is covering the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center.

Zero nods. "The JLF has taken the entire center hostage and threatened the lives of the people there, in exchange for political prisoners and concessions from the Viceroy."

Tamaki scratches the back of his head. "So what's this got to do with us?"

Zero marches down, standing in front of Tamaki, "What it has to do, is I have received information that in addition to the student council of Ashford, who are Kallen's friends, Princess Euphemia herself was attending the conference incognito and is even now being held hostage."

Tamaki's face lights up. "Wow, they hit the jackpot! So are we going to back them up?"

Oh my god, he cannot be this stupid. I can see Zero's hand twitching like he wants to hit someone.

Surprisingly, it's Ohgi who does it. He smacks the redhead on the back of the head and starts yelling, "Tamaki! Are you insane?! Do you know what Cornelia will do to this country if another royal dies here?!"

Zero nods briskly. "And not just a royal, but her beloved younger sister. The JLF will have signed a death warrant for Japan. General Cornelia will demand a purge of the entire country. And given the destruction she has visited upon places such as the former Middle Eastern Federation, now Area 18, in her professional capacity, who can say how many, if any, Japanese would remain after she was finished here?"

.........Now I understand why he's acting so urgently. It's not just Nunnally. He's trying to save this country from the stupidity of those supposed to be defending it.

He hands a box to Ohgi, "I made educated guesses on the sizes. Distribute these among our group, there are more upstairs."

Ohgi opens the box, only to see....a uniform? And a nice one at that. Black and silver, with bulletproof lining? Wow, seems somebody put up some serious cash for this.

"But Zero, we're just a resistance group. We don't need uniforms."

Zero whirls around, cape fluttering. "WRONG! As a resistance group, we are indistinguishable from terrorists. We can melt away into the civilian population, true. But innocents shall pay the price for our actions."

He places one of the visors from the box in Ohgi's hands. "That, is why we are NOT a resistance group. What we are, what we will be...."

He points skyward, "IS KNIGHTS FOR JUSTICE!"

I've said he was crazy a few times. But in an insane world, perhaps the best person to carve a path into history and lead the way to the future....is a megalomaniacal madman. Or....perhaps....a hero.

Maybe Japan finally has the hero it needs.

End of turn.


	24. Turn 9: "Livin' It Up in the Hotel Kawaguchi"

Turn 9: "Livin' It Up in the Hotel Kawaguchi"

I take a deep breath as we go to the hotel.

Things are still proceeding close to the original timeline. Most of my changes have been under the hood, so to speak.

No, the big divergence is yet to come. I don't plan to throw it off the rails until we're ready to take Japan.

.....Or until Murphy makes that decision for me.

Hmm, CC isn't here. I stand up. "Ohgi, I need to make a call. I'll be down shortly."

The afro-wearing man salutes as I walk into a backroom. I still don't get how a Japanese man can have a Jew-fro.

Anyway, time to dial my favorite bitch tornado. And I mean that in the most affectionate way possible. She wouldn't be my witch if she weren't so wild.

"CC, dear, where are you?"

"I decided that you didn't need me to hold your hand. And besides, I can't be seen on television yet."

I facepalm the front of my mask. She's right, that would have been idiocy.

"Forgive me for my shitty memory. Do you need anything?"

There's a sound like someone pondering something.

"Try not to do anything stupid. And careful with your sister. She's far wilier than people give her credit for."

Nunnally is going to be very upset by this whole thing. Though,if anything, I'm more worried about her connecting the dots on just what the hell I've been doing. Thankfully, Sayoko has her hidden so hopefully she won't meet Euphie, yet.

"I made you a pizza. It's warming in the oven. Handmade."

CC makes a smooching sound over the phone. "You know just how to make a girl happy. Good luck Lulu."

"I'll see you soon."

I hang up, and put my headphones on. About fifteen, maybe twenty more minutes more until we get there.

Time to see if a few bands I like exist yet.

.......PRAISE DIO! THEY DO! Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Iron Maiden?! These bands don't exist in the 1960s, so why...?

D'oh. Alternate timeline. History took a different turn. And heavy metal apparently came into being a lot sooner.

But I digress. Some of my favorite bands are here.

AIR-GUITAR TIME!

I put on Iron Maiden's debut album and start rocking out in my room.

Call it weird, but not only have I missed my favorite musical genre, it's a good way for me to relax before a battle.

Of course, that also means while I'm listening to 'Transylvania', that I don't hear Kallen knocking and entering.

And it's only as I'm playing air-guitar that I notice she's brought everyone up and they're staring.

My response? Go into a stage dive at their feet while holding the horns.

I stand up and nod, while taking out my phone to stop the music.

"Sorry. I was mentally preparing with one of my favorite musical genres. Is there something you need?"

Ohgi has a look that says 'WTF??' And everyone except Kallen is mirroring it.

Kallen is giving me a flat stare and a twitching eyebrow.

"Well, we're at Kawaguchi, what are your orders? The military has surrounded the area," Ohgi says, looking unsure of himself.

I pat him on the shoulder. "Not to worry, I anticipated this turn of events. Give a few moments to take a look and assess the situation. Kallen, with me."

After we get outside, Kallen whacks me on the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're listening to music before a battle?! Everyone thinks you're not taking this seriously now!"

I turn around suddenly and slam my palm next to her head.

"Kallen," I snarl at her, "right now, I am trying very hard to maintain my equilibrium. My blood sister is in there, along with one of the extremely few half-siblings I have that I ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT, as well as half the student council.

"Rest assured, I am taking this VERY fucking seriously."

Kallen gulps and nods, "Sorry."

I sigh as I lower my shoulders.

"No, I should not be taking this out on you. I apologize, Q-1."

She sighs and pats me on the back. "I'd likely be just as irritable were our positions reversed."

I straighten up, looking for a specific vehicle.

Bingo! Hi-TV News.

"Q-1, I have our entry vehicle."

We sneak over to the truck. A quick Geass on the driver to go on a ten-minute walk, and we've got a truck full of camera equipment for later. A rapid dispatch of orders and everyone is on board with the equipment, and we're on our way.

I step onto the roof of the vehicle as we drive to the blockade.

My sister and her knight are, of course, ready and waiting at the bridge entrance.

The Gloucester opens and my sister stands before me. This is the closest we've been to each other since I was back in Britannia. I plan to remind her of this moment once she's on my side.

"Viceroy Cornelia. A pleasure to see you in the flesh."

The Viceroy smirks at me and draws her sword-rifle.

"I was correct about the size of your genitalia. Pity your brains aren't commensurate with their size."

She cocks the trigger back and aims at my heart, "Any last words before I send you to hell for my brother Clovis's honor?"

I shake my head gently even as I smirk beneath my mask. "I wouldn't consider that a fair trade. Revenge for a dead sibling, in exchange for the death of your beloved younger sister."

Ohhh, that one rattled her.

"What?!"

I hold out my palm flat, "I'm aware of Euphemia's capture. Permit myself and my subordinates to pass, and I give you my word that I shall return your sister and the other hostages unharmed."

She's shaking a bit. Ordinarily, she wouldn't even consider talking to a terrorist. But, for Euphie? She would murder the Emperor and most of her siblings in a heartbeat.

She lowers the rifle. Taking a deep breath, she looks me dead in the eye.

"Your word."

I nod, "I swear, upon my mask, my title, and my honor as a knight."

She quirks an eyebrow up, "Title?"

I smirk under my mask, "I'll tell you later."

She scowls and holsters her weapon. She taps the comms unit on the side of her face, "Let them pass."

Her Gloucester and Guilford's stand aside.

"Zero."

I turn to meet her frozen gaze as we pass.

"If she dies, I will slowly boil you in sulfuric acid," she says with suppressed fury.

My response is a salute with my arm over my chest, "Yes, your highness!" She blinks in surprise, then gives a nod as she returns the salute.

Perhaps my speaking to her directly at Saitama impressed her. Or maybe Code-R's depravity is making her give me the benefit of the doubt.

Either way, all tasks at hand have been cleared.

As we're on the bridge, I remember something and take out my phone to write myself memo.

'Get a communications suite for my mask, and a wireless connection for my phone.'

As expected, the JLF are ecstatic to receive support and let us pass easily. Of course, a quick Geass has them say that 'only Zero' is heading up.

After which I ventilate their skulls with a double tap. A bit cruel, perhaps, but compared to what my elder sister would do to them if they were captured? This is a mercy kill. Besides, they knew this was a suicide mission. I'm just ensuring karma catches up to them.

"You all have your orders. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen," I say as my Black Knights disembark to prepare our escape route and secure the hostages.

I text Sayoko to stand by for evac, while texting Milly to keep calm and keep an eye on everyone. And a text to Suzaku, telling him I'm handling the situation and to just follow Cornelia's orders.

Rivalz had called earlier, and I was forced to ignore his call. I pencil in a reminder to call him back later.

A few goons greet me in the lobby and bring me up to one of the executive suites.

There, sitting like a smug idiot, is the treacherous and bigoted Lt. Col. Josui Kusakabe.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I wish I could say we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

Not really, but best to be polite. I offer a small bow.

The man nods at me while holding his sword, "Indeed. We weren't expecting the infamous Zero to arrive."

I know how this would go in the original timeline. But this time they went too far. This time, I'm taking my pound of flesh plus interest.

"I'll come right to the point. If you're seeking to make a statement about Japan, it's futile. Britannia will neither listen nor care. Japan is dead."

The Lt. Colonel frowns at me, "And what gives an upstart like you the right to lecture us, the guardians of Japan?"

I should just kill him, but I'm going to give him an out.

"The people despise you. You have lost the Mandate of Heaven. And for the dishonorable actions of taking civilian hostages? You should commit harakiri. Your best course is to surrender to me, kill yourself, and I will try to save your men."

The officer snarls at me, "Why, you little shit! You're just like Tohdoh! Caring more about honor than our people!"

He then gets a sinister look in his eye as he smiles. "Perhaps instead of throwing people off the roof, we should show the Britannians what it's like to see their people despoiled before their eyes."

He leans back in his seat, closing his eyes as he chuckles, "Perhaps that pink-haired girl with the glasses. She looks nice and ripe."

His radio crackles. He turns away and picks it up. A soldier reports something to him, "What?! Princess Euphemia?! Perfect. Bring her to me in fifteen minutes."

He looks at my trembling form, "Excited, are you? Perhaps I might let you go first," he says, chuckling to himself with his eyes closed.

He's right that I'm trembling. But it's not excitement. IT'S UNBRIDLED WRATH.

Fuck! This!

"Obey!"

My Geass flies and his soldiers stand at attention.

"Seize him and disarm him," I seethe. HE DARES TO CONTEMPLATE RAPING MY SISTER?! I'm going to make this maggot SUFFER.

"What the?! What are you doing?! Let go!" he yells as his personal guard grabs him, removing his weapons as they hold him.

I look him in the eye, "You know, I was planning on giving you a clean death."

I backhand him. "But now? NOW I'm going to show you what it means to provoke ZERO."

I turn to one of his goons. "Get a bag large enough to hold a human body and water-tight."

I remove my mask, my eyes glaring balefully at the restrained officer.

"A Britannian?! Zero is a Britannian?! Who are you, boy?!"

I cackle menacingly. "Hehehehe, hahahahahaha!"

I grin sadistically as I sit down in a chair. "我はブリタニアの王子、ルルシュヴィブリタニア。" (I am a prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia.)

He spits at me. "You despicable monster! You dare to abuse my people as a false hero?!"

I turn to one of the soldiers. "Tear his limbs off by hand. Tourniquet the stumps," I say as I school my expression into regal indifference.

Kusakabe snarls as his troops move to obey my orders. "What are you doing?! He's a Britannian! KILL HIM! Let me go, damn you!"

I sit there, expression blank, as a few of his troops hold him down, while three men begin pulling on his left arm.

"No! You can't do this!" he screams in panic as his arm starts bruising, then bleeding from the pressure.

The muscles begin tearing, the fibers snapping as his arm is slowly ripped off. The entire time, Kusakabe is pleading and begging for them to stop.

He shrieks as the bone at his elbow finally breaks and his arm is torn off, the stump bleeding profusely before a soldier silently ties a tourniquet made from a sheet on the stump.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

His eyes are wide with terror, his body quivering from the pain.

And that's just one limb.

They proceed to slowly tear all three remaining limbs off, one at a time, even as he screams in terror, crazed with pain and disbelief at the betrayal.

And through it all, I sit there with legs crossed, my head resting on one arm, silently watching and showing no expression.

By the time they're finished, he's pissed himself, himself judging by the smell. And the carpet and nearby couch are drenched with blood and fleshy pieces.

I stand, returning my mask to my head.

"Kusakabe. You declared your intent to publicly rape my sister Euphemia."

I turn to the soldiers, "Drop him on the ground."

The men obey, the once-proud officer now a sobbing wreck as he flails his limbless body helplessly.

"His sword."

A soldier hands me the weapon.

I draw it forth. It's a decent blade. Not spectacular quality, but it will suffice for the task.

I put my hand on his chin as he looks at me with horrified eyes.

"You know, you really fucked up here. If you had actually killed or hurt Euphemia? Cornelia would have genocided the entire Japanese people."

I slap him, "And for what? Pride? Proving that Japan isn't dead? Japan has been dead for seven years, you incompetent shit!"

He looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

I throw back my head and laugh, taking sadistic pleasure in his pale face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I point the sword at his face. "With what limbs?" I sneer at him in Japanese. "You can't even commit harakiri now, 蛭子 (leech child)."

That remark finally breaks his resolve and sends his face into visible despair. Trust Japanese hypocrisy on disabilities to work in my favor for once.

I raise his sword overhead.

"Death comes for us all, Josui Kusakabe, but something much worse comes for you."

I hold both hands on the hilt in a textbook jōdan stance, blade poised above my head for a vertical downward chop.

"For when you die, it will be..."

I open the eye-slot so I can look him in the eye.

"...Without honor."

I bring the sword down full force at his neck.

It isn't enough. I'm not strong or skilled enough to properly decapitate him in one blow; the blade severs his throat and both carotids easily, but lodges in the bones of his neck. It takes two more swings to fully separate his head from his body.

I briefly inspect the blade for damage, and begin moving to wipe it off before pausing mid-motion. No. There's someone else who needs to see this. Someone who will understand what Kusakabe's actions mean. I sheath the bloodied katana, then turn to the remaining JLF. "Bag the remains, then kill yourselves."

The soldiers salute as one, "Yes, your highness."

I find a piece of hotel stationary and a pen and sit down to write a note for Cornelia. Knowing her, she'll appreciate my "gift." I also prepare a paper to write the second letter to the person to whom Kusakabe's sword will be going. His commanding officer, Colonel "Tohdoh of Miracles" Kyoshiro. He alone among the JLF will understand what today's events will mean for them.


	25. Turn 9.2 – Enter Villain, Stage Right

Turn 9.2 – Enter Villain, Stage Right

I put the finishing touches on my letter to Colonel Tohdoh when a knock at the door rouses me from my focus. This should be an interesting conversation. I turn the spinning chair around to face the door, gun trained on a point approximately where head height would be.

"Colonel, we've brought you the princess and.....my god, what happened here?!" a JLF private shouts as they witness the newly 'redecorated' room. Princess Euphemia is herself at least somewhat disturbed.

I fire a bullet near the man's head, "Guns down, gentlemen. The Lieutenant Colonel and I had a frank discussion in which his men realized the futility of their mission and helped me dispose of him."

The soldiers lower their guns and raise their hands in surrender as they spot Black Knight guns trained on them from the side.

"Very good. My group is already in control of the hotel and the hostages are being freed as we speak. You should be grateful. Had this operation continued, you'd have written your nation's epitaph."

I hand one of them Kusakabe's sword and the letter for Tohdoh, "I'm going to let some of you go, on the off-chance that not all of you agreed with what your commanding officer was going to do. In exchange, you will deliver this letter, and Kusakabe's katana, to Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro. Do you understand?"

The private gulps and nods. I'm being more than generous considering their war crimes. But I've sated my fill of blood for now with their CO's demise. I have no desire to kill these men pointlessly.

I gesture grandly with my free hand, "Now, we have a few minutes, Your Highness. And I need to speak with you on private matters." I turn to the Black Knights, "Have Q-1 get me when it's time to go. I need a few minutes alone."

As my soldiers depart, Euphie's eyes glance around the room, taking in the carnage, particularly the gory decor of the couch.....and the rather large bag in the middle of the room.

"I must admit, I was not expecting to find a princess in a hostage situation. I assume you willingly gave yourself up to protect your people? I can honestly only applaud such a selfless display of noblesse oblige," I say, going into a deep bow.

Courtly manners aren't something one sees a lot of in this country. And I can tell that my expressing these sentiments isn't what she expected.

"Zero, what happened in here? And....though I'm afraid of the answer...what's in that bag?"

I shake my head kindly, "That is a question you are indeed better not knowing the answer to. But so you shall not be idly tempted to look...call it a 'present' for your sister."

I stride forward, hand holding out an envelope. Addressed to: "General Cornelia Li Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11".

"This is for her, and contains an explanation of what happened here," I say, holding the letter out. "I warn you, it is not for the faint of heart."

Euphie gingerly takes the letter from me, a look of puzzlement on her fair features.

"Why did you come here? .....Why did you kill my brother Clovis?"

I chuckle darkly to myself. I always liked Euphie as a character; she's a rare ray of light in this dark world. And of course, Lelouch always had the highest affection for her.

But....I'm going to have to prove a point. And it's not one I'm going to enjoy.

"Tell me Princess, has your sister told you what Code-R is?"

She shakes her head, "No. But what could justify such mutilation of a person?"

"Clovis was conducting human experimentation, in addition to the senseless massacre of the Shinjuku ghetto. The details of which have no doubt been discovered by your sister by now. Ask her, if you truly wish to know."

She gestures around the room, "And what do you plan to do, now that you've 'disposed' of the commander and taken us all hostage?" she says with a glare to my mask.

I laugh quietly, "Hahahaha. What an absurd notion. Why on earth would I be stupid enough to make the same war crime and mistake that I came here to stop? Besides, your sister would have my head if I even contemplated such a thing," I say, shaking my head in amusement.

I put my hand under where the chin of my mask is, "I came here of my own accord to save lives, Britannian AND Japanese. I do not take civilian hostages. And Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe earned his fate," I say the last part gruffly.

I look out the window, turning my back on her.

"This was once a free country, like Britannia. It had its share of problems, true, but those could be fixed. As it is now, however? The cycle of hatred and loss continues unabated. I have seen it happen across this world. And...."

I turn around in a flourish, cape fluttering, "I intend to change that," I pronounce with finality.

Euphemia looks me dead in the eye, "By comitting more death and destruction?"

I snort, "As if empires are ever overthrown bloodlessly. You are rather naive, aren't you?"

Euphemia meets my gaze dead on, "So you have no belief in people's ability to come to reasonable agreements? This death and destruction doesn't help anyone!"

"Not by speeches and votes of the majority are the great questions of the time decided – that was the great mistake of 1908 and 1909 – but by iron and blood," I quote with a German accent.

Surprisingly enough, Bismarck, it turns out, defected to Britannia out of disgust with the EU's populism and corruption, and supposedly for hamstringing him behind the scenes. Even in an alternate history, Otto Von Bismarck was not a man who enjoyed being commanded by intellectual inferiors.

Realpolitik, as a result, is a lapsed but recognized political theory in Britannia. Though given the warlike nature of the world, the diplomatic applications aren't practiced nearly as often.

Though from Lelouch's memories....Schneizel has an impressive collection of Bismarck's monographs and writings.

Euphemia's hands curl into fists at the quote, "I hate Bismarck."

Also not surprising. Bismarck is required reading for royalty. And he's very realistic about the way nations will always act in their own interests. Of course someone like Euphemia would consider him abhorrent.

I sigh as I walk to stand in front of her.

"But then again...if there were more people like you in Britannia, there would be no need for people like me. And then your sister and I would both be unemployed," I say jokingly.

Euphemia smiles at me. What did I do now?

"You'd prefer my way of thinking, but you think the world doesn't work that way, am I right?"

Heh. Clever girl.

There is a knock at the door and Q-1 enters.

"Zero, we're ready."

I nod, "Excellent, I'll join you momentarily."

I turn to Euphie, "One last thing. Though Japan did partially provoke the Second Pacific War, the reason that the public latched onto....was not a true one."

As she stands there in a mix of confusion and surprise, I lean in to whisper to her, "History is written by the winners, and the truth is nearly always obscured by agendas and shades of grey. The rallying cry that mustered Britannia's collective fury, the murder of the vi Britannia siblings.....is not what it seems.

"That shall be enough to set you on the trail; I look forward to seeing you at the truth, Your Highness."

A roar echoes from outside the window. Lancelot, Right on time. Just as planned.

I flash the peace sign at him as the Lancelot's Factsphere's open....before activating the detonators. Because I'm a dick.

A rapid descent to the basement by rappelling down later, and everyone is on liferafts, just floating in the water.

While we, the Black Knights, are standing on a yacht's deck, lighting equipment and cameras ready for our grand introduction.

I glance behind me, spotting Sayoko out of view of the public. My sister wrapped up in a blanket to protect her identity.

"Britannians! Rejoice! As I had sworn to do, the innocent victims of this heinous action have been saved," my voice projecting over the speaker system.

The stage is alit as the fog serves as light refraction for the studio lighting highlighting us. Time to introduce ourselves.

""Allow me to introduce myself and my compatriots. We are, the Order of The Black Knights!"

The name alone is bound to piss off the Britannians. A terrorist group calling themselves knights? Absurd.

"Beholden to no nation, serving no creed save our own, we protect those who cannot fight, be they Britannian, Japanese, or any other group!"

This is something that I believe Lelouch failed at in the original timeline. The Black Knights were too beholden to Japan. I want their loyalty to reside only with our ideals and myself.

"The JLF took innocent people hostage and committed acts unbecoming of decent men. When I informed the commander of the wrongness and futility of his actions, he made despicable threats against the person of Princess Euphemia, who was here incognito, seeking to learn more to better carry out her duties."

Zero never mentioned that part originally. And Euphie is honestly quite popular, or will be, at any rate. Besides, it makes me look good for Nelly.

"Upon suggesting that I should take part in these vile acts, I executed him as the disgrace to humanity that he was."

A bit of a white lie, but better to bury Kusakabe and try to make myself look better. Once Cornelia gets my letter, the JLF will be dead men walking. Vile acts and despicable threats are vague enough to let people connect the dots themselves. Despite its commonplace, people don't like hearing about certain things happening in war.

Not that that rape and war crimes should ever happen at all, but such is the unfortunate reality of warfare.

"As for Clovis, the previous Viceroy? His massacre at Shinjuku to cover up his own misdeed would have been more than enough reason to punish him."

I put a hand approximately where my brow is in a gesture of sadness and resignation.

"But to think that Code-R, a project dedicated to human experimentation, sanctioned at the highest levels, would be the cause of so much misery, fills me with despair."

Get the people asking questions about their own government, and they won't be asking what you yourself are up to.

"There will be those who fear us. I say unto them, have at thee! For we know we serve Justice!" I say, extending one hand to the side.

I raise my other hand in an identical gesture, "To those who have not the power to fight back, or do not wish to fight, you need only seek us out. We are the shield that defends the powerless and the downtrodden!"

And now, the climax. This is where I start publicly diverging. I had thought long and hard about this. And after Saitama, I was inspired to take up the mantle of one of my greatest heroes.

"それで我は大六天魔王だ！" (For I am The Demon King of The Sixth Heaven!)

"And we, the Black Knights, shall stand in Judgement of this world!"

Let the Britannians wonder what the strange words mean. No doubt their translators will figure it out eventually.

But to the Japanese? That title has meaning. It is an emblem, a symbol.

What does it mean, they will ask, that Zero would say that? Why claim a title that no one in over four hundred years of Japan's history has dared to touch?

The people will ask these questions and wonder. And they will realize that....

If the gods have forsaken Japan, perhaps only the Devil can be the savior they need.

The smoke bombs go off, and moments later, we are escaping on high speed boats to safety.

I move to the back of one, seeking Sayoko and her precious burden.

"I apologize, there wasn't time to get you to a boat. We'll drop you on shore shortly."

As I turn to leave, a hand reaches out and grabs my wrist. It moves down to grab my gloved hand.

"話したいです、お兄さま、" (We need to talk, big brother,) a small voice whispers from the bundled up form.

And like that, suddenly my good mood is as dead as the Hotel's superstructure.

End of turn.


	26. Interlude 2: The Witch's Divinations.

Interlude 2: The Witch's Divinations.

"EUPHIE!!!!" I scream.

My sister!!! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T LOSE HER LIKE I LOST LADY MARIANNE!

Wait...it's her! In the boat on the water!

I lay back in the seat, taking a deep breathe as I sigh in relief. Heh, seems that I owe a debt to Zero.

Freeing the people? Pshaw. You've taken them as your shields to ensure we don't blow you out of the water.

An order of knights? Hahahaha! Absurd. Numbers cannot be knights.

........Despicable threats? Vile acts?! What did that terrorist leader do to Euphemia?!

I do need to applaud his bravado and showmanship, if nothing else. He's quite good at public speaking.

Dai roku ten ma ou? What the hell does that mean? Eh, I'll get the translation from my staff after I see to Euphie. Damned Eleven language.

I sit back in the chair of my custom Gloucester. He did keep his word....so I suppose I could ignore his actions for a bit.

"Guilford. I'm going to check on Euphie. See to the civilians."

"Yes, Your Highness. Shall we mobilize air assets to chase Zero?" he inquires.

Tempting. But I gave my word that he could attempt this rescue. I'll not have my honor besmirched for breaking it.

"No," I say with finality. "He saved Euphie and the other civilians. He's earned the right to fight another day."

"Yes your highness. Thank god some of these Elevens have some barbaric sense of honor."

Honor wasn't his only reason for this, I muse as I drive my Knightmare to the staging area. He wanted a chance to debut and make his group look good.

Still, he had to know he would be making enemies with the JLF, doing it this way. So, why?

There she is. I dismount from my knightmare, walking briskly to where Euphie is helping people out of the boats.

"Euphie!" I yell as I pull her into an embrace.

"Sister Cornelia...." she murmurs, crying tears of relief.

We stay like this a moment before she wipes her eyes and looks up with a serious expression.

"Viceroy, I have something I need to speak to you about privately."

My mind races for possible conclusions. Is she hurt? Did Zero say something? Did that Eleven pig terrorist touch her?!

"It concerns this," she says handing me a letter. "And a....'present'," she says with a grimace.

I look behind her to see some of my troops carrying a large and apparently heavily-laden bag. What the deuce?

I motion for them to follow us to a forward command post out of the public eye.

I open the letter and begin reading. My first impression is that Zero has excellent calligraphy.

"General Cornelia Li Britannia. As one commander to another, I greet you again.

This has been a trying day for us all. Imagine my surprise when I found that my own younger sister had been caught up in a hotel hostage-taking. I imagine youyourself were similarly distressed upon realizing that Princess Euphemia was there as well.

I asked to speak to their commanding officer when I arrived, while secretly giving my men the order to secure the site and free the hostages.

Upon meeting with their leader, Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, I informed him that his actions were futile. Britannia does not negotiate with terrorists, and that his goal of reminding people that Japan still lives was pointless.

Japan has been dead for seven years.

His response was.....unexpected. He declared that if the deaths of civilians was not enough, then perhaps the publicized gang-rape of them would be.

His intended first victim? Princess Euphemia herself, who apparently had bravely stood up to the terrorists and demanded to see their leader.

I was naturally apoplectic with fury, and inflicted an ancient Chinese form of punishment upon him which the Japanese know as 'Kishi'.

Simply put, I had his limbs torn from his body whilst he was still conscious, then declared him to be without honor before witnesses, then beheaded him with his own katana. His remains are to be found in the bag delivered with this letter; as a part of Kishi involves the public display of the deceased's corpse, I would ask that you find a way to make this so.

Kusakabe's sword is currently en route to Colonel Tohdoh of the JLF, who will undoubtedly have him court-martialed in absentia and dishonourably discharged in disgrace.

Let me be clear. Though Lt. Col. Kusakabe was acting without orders nor the permission of his superiors, that such a man could attain such a high rank within the JLF in the first place, is a fact I find highly disturbing.

As such, and given that one of my own family could have potentially become a victim today, I see no reason for such an organization to be allowed to continue to exist. I believe that publicizing the crimes that Kusakabe intended, against the hostages and Euphemia in particular, will spell the end of their decrepit organization. With of course, the appropriate level of censorship to protect Princess Euphemia from the odious nature of the press. Implication of what he did is far more damning, let people draw their own conclusions by filling in the blanks themselves.

I executed these actions, not only as an soldier and a commander who holds himself to a higher level of conduct than these vermin, but as an outraged elder sibling.

You may rest assured, that I fully intend to adhere to the words in my manifesto, as announced on the lake.

May fortune favor you in your hunt, General.

I look forward to a rematch in the future.

Sincerely,

Zero, 大六天魔王, The Demon King of The Sixth Heaven, leader of the Order of the Black Knights."

So that's what he meant by his title. Demon King?? Presumptuous little rascal, isn't he? Still, it was courteous of him to include a translation of his title.

"Euphie, please step outside for a moment, I need to verify something," I say with a serious tone.

Once she's outside, I open the sack, and am greeted with the smell of blood and offal. There, lying amidst a pile of his own limbs and torso, is the head of the Eleven terrorist leader Kusakabe.

I close the bag back up, then lean back into the officer's chair I had commandeered.

And at that moment, it hits me.

"Heh heh heh."

I put my hand on my forehead, laughing to myself at what Zero just did.

"Hahahahahaha..."

It's so completely out of the norm for Elevens. So unpredictable. So....challenging.

He never had any intention of allying with the JLF to begin with.

Zero has his own agenda. And he wants the JLF destroyed for it. So rather than do it himself?

He sends a letter outright asking me to do his dirty work for him.

"Hahahahaha!"

The sheer cheek of his tactics has me roaring with laughter.

Of course, the funny thing is? I'm most likely going to oblige him anyway, despite knowing that it favors his own plans, whatever they may be.

Because, frankly speaking? As much as I may hate him for Clovis' death, I cannot deny that he has a point. The JLF needs to be destroyed for this. And Zero, at least at this time, is the lower priority.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Unfortunately, now that means I have to have a very uncomfortable conversation with my sister. But I have no choice. I need to know what I'm up against.

"Euphie, you can come back in now," I say looking over the letter Zero sent.

Euphie walks back in, concern plain upon her face.

"Sister, what was so funny? I heard you laughing outside."

Dear sweet Euphie. It's unfortunate that you don't share my taste for black humor.

"I'm beginning to realize how badly that I may have underestimated Zero. Euphie, did he say anything to you?" I ask her, hands steepled into a flat pyramid under my chin.

"He's....not what I expected. He has a very commanding presence. You can tell when he enters a room."

I nod in agreement. I suspected as much after our first meeting. And despite the fact that he's actually a bit of a rakish figure and skinny as a rail in our first face to face confrontation, his presence is no less powerful for it.

"What did he say to you? Anything could be important, no matter how innocuous."

Knowing the psychological profile of an enemy commander is critical intelligence. And Euphie is currently the only Britannian to ever stand in Zero's presence face to face and walk away.

"Well, I did ask him what happened in the hotel room and what was in that bag next to you. He said I was better off not knowing. And then he handed me the letter you just read," she says nervously.

Euphie looks me in the eye as she holds my hand, "Sister....what is in that bag? I chastised him for slaughtering the JLF, except his response was that if I had known what they were planning, I wouldn't be so quick to be merciful.

No, Euphie. You wouldn't be. And if they had carried out their plan? I would have burned this entire country to ash in retaliation.

I sigh as I stroke Euphie's hair. I'd rather not talk to her about this. But on the other hand, perhaps she'll realize that she needs to take better precautions if I'm honest with her.

"Euphie..." I say slowly, steadying my nerves. "The JLF commander....threatened to despoil you, publicly."

It takes only a moment for my sister to turn white with shock.

"W-w-what?! Why? I haven't done anything!"

Oh, sweet naive little Euphie. I wish you never had to experience such cruelty.

"You personally? Perish the thought. But....you are the third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. You are a symbol of our country, for better or worse," I say holding her chin up.

"You were lucky today. Zero, it seems, in addition to being the most dangerous man on this accursed island, is an honorable man of sorts. The bag is the Eleven commander's body, after Zero executed him."

I rub my forehead in frustration, "And I'm no closer to avenging Clovis."

At the mention of his name, my little sister goes quiet.

"Cornelia...What is Code-R?"

The saying about being quiet enough to hear pins drop is inadequate to describe just how quiet the tent got just now.

"Cornelia. He said Clovis killed civilians to cover up a project. A project involving human experimentation. What. Is. Code-R??" she says with authority.

Please don't make me answer that, Euphie. I don't want to ruin whatever good memories you have of Clovis. I look to the side, silently.

Euphemia sighs deeply and looks down, "So Zero was right. Clovis was doing something evil."

I close my eyes, trying to decide how best to answer that accusation.

"I don't know what his goal was. The research that Gottwald located was largely purged. What he managed to acquire was the testing records. And those..." I sigh. "I've been a soldier all my life, Euphie. So take this from someone with experience: you don't want to know what was in there."

Euphie nods, her expression melancholy.

"What else did he say?" I ask.

She sighs, "After warning me not to look in the bag, he talked about philosophy and how he intended to end the cycle of hatred and loss."

Well, that's new. That is greatly diverged from anything other rebels have said.

"Sister, he said something strange when I said he didn't care about the death and destruction he was causing."

Stranger than everything else thus far? I raise an eyebrow in response to her statement.

Euphie sits down in a chair, "He quoted Bismarck."

I tilt my head quizzically, "Waldstein? Why would he quote the Knight of One? I don't think Bismarck Waldstein has any notable quotes known to the public."

Euphemia shakes her pink tresses, "No, the other one. The German statesman. The one that Father insists everyone in the family study."

Otto von Bismarck?! The hell?! He's practically unknown, outside of Britannia and parts of Europe! Yes, the EU military studies him occasionally, from what I've heard, but even then it's largely discouraged due to his defection!

I sit back in my chair, mind racing with questions. How the hell would an Eleven even know about Otto von Bismarck?! Even in Britannia, he's an uncommon topic for discussion outside of academic circles.

I rub my forehead in frustration, "Every time we think we have anything about Zero figured out, he does something no one can predict."

At that moment, I suddenly feel like smiling and look up.

"And that's what makes him such an interesting opponent. No other commander I've ever faced, has truly challenged me. Not like him. Up until now, only Schneizel has been beyond me in tactics and strategy."

Euphemia fidgets with her skirt.

I sigh in an exasperated fashion, "What?"

"Sister... I think the empire is wrong."

I sit up straight in a flash, "What?! Euphie, don't say things like that out loud!"

I've been keeping a lid on things like this for years. If any person of the court found out, they could use it to publicly attack her. I won't have her drawn into that viper's nest.

.......Even if she is right. The Empire has become a much worse place since Lady Marianne died.

"Sister Cornelia, what did Zero mean about 'sanctioned at the highest levels'?" she says with a weary voice.

That, was troubling. I would have been inclined to dismiss it as Zero fear-mongering, except for one problem.

Gottwald had said he had been stonewalled by OSI while making inquiries on my behalf. The Office of Secret Intelligence had cleared out Clovis's office before I even arrived in this Area, his personal computer and files confiscated for 'national security concerns'.

Gottwald is still tracking down the money and equipment through unofficial channels, but.... Something is wrong. OSI shouldn't be blocking an investigation into a regicide or a no-name terrorist, no matter how charismatic he may be.

And only the Emperor himself can command them.

I look at my sister grimly. "We may have stumbled into something above even my pay grade, Euphie," I shake my head.

"I wish we'd never come to this place, sister," she says with a downcast expression.

I pull her into a hug.

"I know, Euphie. I know."


	27. Turn 10: Fool's Check

Turn 10: Fool's Check

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! FUUUUUCKKKK!!!

HOW?! How does she know?!

Ok, deep breaths. Can't deal with this now.

"Miss, who were you with at the hotel, so I can contact them?"

C'mon, figure it out.

"Milly Ashford. I was registered as her guest. No name."

I nod to Sayoko, who nods slightly in return. Good job, Sayoko.

"I will arrange to let her know you're alright. And that suitable explanation will be provided to you tomorrow evening. Is that acceptable?" Please do not make me have to explain this now....

"Why tomorrow?"

I grimace. "There are....certain others involved, whose perspective is important to what's happening."

If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me. And this isn't just my war. Not anymore.

My sister nods and lets go of my hand. "I understand."

As I turn to leave, she calls out, "Mr Zero? Thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome. We'll drop you off in the Tokyo settlement. You should be able to make your way back from there," I say as I walk back to the group.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Nunnally and Sayoko off, we take our hideout to an isolated spot where we can hide out for awhile.

I stride into the main room watching everyone swelling with pride, knowing that they did the right thing.

Except Ohgi. Who's standing by himself, looking troubled.

"What's wrong, Ohgi? Not feeling the moment?"

He starts upon hearing my synthesized voice.

"Zero, sir. I have a question."

I sit down in a chair, "Nothing wrong with that. Ask away. Though I may not chose to answer."

He rubs the back of his neck, trying to find the right words.

"It's just....did you have to kill most of the JLF there?"

I knew this was coming. But unlike Lelouch, I'm going to put them in their place.

"Ohgi, sit down. NOW."

Ohgi stumbles backward into a spot on the sofa as I rise to my full height, cape fluttering behind me.

"I'm going to tell you all something. Something that apparently didn't sink in, the first time we met. The same thing I told Kusakabe when he explained his reasoning for tonight's fiasco. ......Before I executed him like the subhuman dog he was," I seethe as everyone looks towards me.

I slam my fist on the wall.

"JAPAN. IS. DEAD!"

I pace back and forth.

"Britannia slaughtered it seven years ago. And if you think me a necromancer, you're as foolish as the JLF."

I sigh deeply as I rub the forehead part of my mask.

"What I want is to create a new nation, one without the prejudice, stupidity, and failures of the old. The JLF seek only a return to the past. And that is why they will never succeed."

I chuckle sinisterly, "Particularly after the letter I sent Cornelia reaches her."

Tamaki raises his hand, "Umm, Boss Zero? What letter?"

I nod, "A good question, Tamaki. I wrote two letters after killing Kusakabe. One went with Princess Euphemia to her older sister. The other, with a nameless grunt to Colonel Tohdoh."

I raise my left index finger up as if to count off , "The first, says what happened tonight during my meeting with Kusakabe. Do you know what he said to me when I told him how foolish his plan was?"

There's a collective shaking of heads.

"What I am about to say does not leave this room. UNDERSTAND?" I say with a deathly serious tone.

After a few slow nods, I continue, "Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe said, if executions did not make Britannia agreeable, that perhaps public despoilment would."

Kallen and most of the others go white, except for Tamaki and the one with the glasses - Sugiyama, I think?

"Zero, what do you mean, 'despoilment' ?" he says nervously.

A brief pause for dramatic effect, and then I say bluntly, "A public gang-rape, starting with Princess Euphemia."

At this, there's shouting in disbelief and outrage.

Not unexpected, but honestly I've had enough of people questioning me for one night. I load a blank into my gun, and fire it into the air.

"QUIET!"

I stalk down the line of my troops, "I have not once lied to any of you about my objectives or the things I have done. While there are subjects that I will refuse to speak on, I am making it a point to explain what I can, when I can."

I whirl around to glare from beneath my mask, "So insulting me by calling me a liar is something I do not appreciate," I snarl.

"But Zero, why execute him? Why not hand him to the JLF? Let them punish him," Ohgi asks.

That's not entirely a bad idea. Tohdoh certainly would have killed him if he knew what he was going to do. And Katase, from what little I know, would have likely signed off on that.

However.....

"The problem with that, Ohgi, is that while I know I can trust Colonel Tohdoh to be a man of honor and dispense justice, I do not share the same belief in the rest of the JLF."

This is going to be a hard sell. The JLF has been the face of the resistance. Openly insulting them won't do me any favors. But they need to understand that Kusakabe is not an isolated case.

"The JLF, if given the opportunity, rather than fix the problem, would likely pin the entire thing on Kusakabe rather than admit to, and deal with, the systemic rot inherent to the organization."

Seems I'm not getting through. Alright, gloves off then.

"Ask yourselves this: if Kusakabe's actions were indeed against the JLF and its character? How was he able to rally troops and leave with the amount of equipment he did, without anyone raising the alarm or asking questions?"

NOW they're listening. And the implications are sinking in.

"Zero, what was in Tohdoh's letter?" Kallen asks quietly, her face pale.

"Exactly what I told you about Kusakabe's plans. As well as a communication frequency to contact me at. The JLF is finished and he knows it now. Or at least he will, once he realizes what Kusakabe has done."

I turn to leave, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a very long day. I'm going to call it a night. I suspect Kyoto will be demanding answers soon."

That was another reason for my public challenge. By claiming the title of Demon King, I have declared myself as answerable to no one. And with the JLF about to be raked over the coals of public opinion? Kyoto will have no other options. They will seek me out, if only to gain answers.

Of course, it's possible that things will go like the original timeline, in which case they won't see me till after Narita.

Annoying, but my position will be much stronger after that victory. To the point that I can DEMAND an audience.

"We'll reconvene in a few days to discuss reorganization and command structure. You've all done a great thing tonight. Thank you."

I turn and leave out the door for home, carrying a case with a change of clothes.

"Zero."

I turn around after a few minutes walk, meeting the steely blue gaze of Kallen.

"You followed me out to ask something that you can't speak of with the others."

She nods, "You're on edge. What happened?"

I take off my helmet and sigh.

"I met my sister Euphie again. I suppose I'm missing my family, what little of it I have left."

She gives me a gentle hug with a sad expression.

"I don't want to kill her or Cornelia. And I may not have to. I'm going to turn them."

Kallen raises an eyebrow and taps her left eye socket.

I shake my head, "No. I believe if we can have an honest discussion and I tell her the truth about who killed my mother, Cornelia will switch sides in a heartbeat."

Kallen gives a flat stare at that statement.

"You cannot be fucking serious."

I narrow my eyes, "As a heart attack. But in the shorter term, we have two things to deal with. One, I have no intention of allying with the JLF whatsoever. I will bring them to heel under my command, or else let Cornelia burn their fortress to the ground, as my namesake burned Mt. Hiei."

Kallen facepalms, "I knew it. I knew you would never give up control to them. You think that the rest of the group will be okay with this? Half of them would string you up for saying that!"

I give her a sharp glare from over my shoulder.

"They have no choice. No one will support the JLF now. Just like Kyoto will have no choice but to cut them off, as soon as public opinion turns on them. And I'm the first and only commander in Japan to defeat Britannia in seven years. Turn on me, and the dream of a new Japan will die with me."

My ace scoffs at that, "Since did people always do what was pragmatic or necessary?"

I shake my head sadly, "Parents do. They sacrifice their own happiness for their children, sometimes knowing it won't be appreciated or acknowledged. When they don't?"

I gesture to myself, "You get parents like mine, who see their children only as pawns and disposable tools."

I visibly deflate and sigh, "And that brings me to the second problem. Nunnally figured it out. Do you think you could swing by tomorrow and help me not get crucified?"

After a moment, I look back, and see Kallen visibly distraught.

"My god....what have I done? I'm the worst daughter ever......" she whispers.

"Something I said?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Seriously, what the hell did I say that spooked......her?

Oh, right, her mother. Well, better she have it out with her now, than after Refrain has completely wrecked her nervous system.

She shakes her head to clear out the cobwebs, "Right, Nunnally. I'll be there, but I need to take care of something ASAP. Bye, Zero."

She then sprints off in another direction.

I think I'll ask to deliver her transcripts with Milly. A quick Geass should take care of her mother's addiction.

On the upside? Kallen will probably relax more, now that she is less conflicted about her mother.

As for me? I have a long day tomorrow, and I just really want to go to fucking sleep.


	28. Turn 10.2

Turn 10.2

I wake up the next day feeling burned out and tense. CC, being as in sync with me as she is, just holds me and strokes my hair. A quick look at my alarm clock shows the time as 6:30am.

"Do you care if I just skip today and we sleep in for a few hours?"

Her response is a kiss and snuggling into my chest, which is starting to show results from the training Suzu and Kallen have been putting me through.

Some fumbling to reach my phone without having to get out of bed, and I send off a short text to Milly that I'm taking a mental health day and not to expect me in class today. Amusingly enough, Milly's own response is that Principal Ashford had already canceled classes for the day, due to the harrowing events, and that Reuben wants to spend the day with his granddaughter. Also, she's asking to bring him in.

I pause to consider. Reuben Ashford was one of the great minds behind the Knightmare Frame, along with Nina's grandfather Albert and others. But do I want to involve him....?

Part of me says no. But then I remember, Milly has already forced her way into my little revolution. He's already involved by proxy.

I text her back: "Set a meeting up in a few days. I need you to come by tonight. Bring Suzaku. Nunnally KNOWS."

Her response is unintelligible. Which is all the more impressive, considering we're communicating by text.

My next message is to Jerry, asking him to come over tonight via the tunnels. Unfortunately, he says he can't make it till after 7:30pm – Cornelia is holding an all-hands-on-deck meeting about rebels in Hokkaido bombing military transport infrastructure.

I tell him it's not a problem. As a member of my sister's inner circle, information like that is priceless; it gives us real-time insight into their counter-terrorism responses.

After a confirmation of "Yes, your majesty!", I toss the phone to the side and proceed to sack out in CC's embrace.

\---------------

It's sometime around 1pm when we finally wake up again. A quick shower for the two of us, surprisingly devoid of any hanky panky, and we're off walking in the settlement. We're dressed quite casually: jacket, Oxford shirt, and slacks for me, blouse and long skirt for her. CC has put on a blonde wig and glasses.

And of course since this is the Britannian part of town, what could be more at home than casual racism?

It's a sad commentary that I'm not joking at all, and that nobody is batting an eye at five guys kicking around a Japanese guy who's just selling hot dogs and ice cream.

Oh hai there Kallen. Nope, nope, nope. Don't do that. I pull her wrist back and make a shushing sound.

Her response is a furious stare.

After a moment, the group of bullies leaves.

We get three ice cream cones. The vendor gets a very hefty tip, and a business card from CC with a Black Knights recruiting location and our symbol on it.

He's understandably shocked that he's getting this from a Britannian, of all people.

"日本万歳、" (May Japan live for ten thousand years) CC whispers to him as we leave.

"I really need to think up a new battle cry for us," I muse.

Kallen raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with 'Nippon Banzai?' It gets people fired up."

I rub my forehead in annoyance.

"Kallen, dear, are the Black Knights a Japanese group, or a non-affiliated one?" CC says with a patronizing tone.

Kallen makes a motion to object, but then pauses to process what CC just said.

"You don't like the Japanese very much, do you, Lelouch?"

I shake my head sadly, "It isn't dislike, Kallen. I simply don't want to make the same mistakes that the old Japan and old resistance groups made."

I sit up straight as I take a deep breath.

"Yes, I dislike the Japanese casual xenophobia and racism a great deal. God knows I experienced plenty of it firsthand when I lived here before the war. But that does not mean I believe that the Japanese people deserve what Britannia did to them."

She's not happy with this topic. I honestly don't care. As someone who is half of both heritages, she knows damn well I'm right. And unlike the rest of our group, she alone has the perspective to realize why we cannot just be a Japanese group.

She sighs and runs a hand through her red locks, "So that's what you meant by 'beholden to no nation'. You don't fight for Japan. You fight for an ideal, one that the Japanese resistance won't readily embrace. And that's why you hate the JLF. Because Kusakabe is just a symptom of Japan's bad history with other countries."

I plant a kiss on her cheek as I smile, "Anyone ever comment that you're as smart as you are beautiful?"

Huh. She didn't slug me this time.

"I'm belting you one as soon as we're out of public, pretty boy," she mutters, her cheeks inflamed.

I give her a devil's smile, "You know what I'll say in response to that. The more important question is, do you understand what I'm aiming for?"

CC pipes up from licking her ice cream, "And more relevantly, told this only to you?"

Kallen's eyes look from left to right, seeing CC and myself on opposite sides of her.

"How the hell are you two so in-sync that you can finish each others thoughts?"

Our response is a synchronized cat smile. "Practice," we both say.

"It doesn't hurt that Lulu has the sex drive of a stud horse," CC quips with a smirk.

"I fucking hate you two perverts."

\--------------

It's late evening when the the three of us finally arrive. Was it cowardly to just duck out for the day and avoid dealing with Nunnally? Probably.

To which, I dare anyone else in my position, not to do something similar.

As we three enter, Suzaku and Milly are amiably chatting with Nunna and Sayoko. The conversation goes dead silent as I walk in.

A ping from my phone alerts me that Jerry has just arrived. A quick show of my screen, and Sayoko is off to let him in. I'm the only one with unfettered access to that escape tunnel. Anyone else has to be let in, or use one of several passwords that I have for the access door.

Which I change every month. Lelouch, it turns out, was ridiculously paranoid. But as they say, it's not paranoid if they really are out to get you.

As Jeremiah walks in, I clap my hands together.

"So! Tonight we're here, because I promised my sister an explanation about what I've been doing.

"The short answer is: I'm Zero. And everyone else in here besides yourself is involved somehow."

I turn to face Nunnally's blank expression, "Before I introduce everyone, how did you figure it out?"

"It was Sayoko. When you spoke to her as Zero, I could feel her relax. Sayoko would NEVER drop her guard in a situation like that unless she absolutely trusted that person. And there's only one reason I could think of for her to trust Zero. In that moment, I had to know if I was right. So I grabbed your hand. Even through your gloves.....I knew it was you," she says clearly.

Well shit. THAT, I did not see coming. As expected from my sister, she found a way to surprise me.

Nunnally has always had a quiet peaceful charisma about her. Hell, look what she got Lelouch to do, in the original timeline. And that's not just because of the sibling connection. She got Suzaku to act in almost the same manner, just by being herself.

"Well done. Let's have everyone introduce themselves, shall we? Just hold my sister's hand as you say who you are," I say as I sit back in a chair.

Suzaku goes first, kneeling in front of her, "Kururugi Suzaku, ace pilot for Britannia, double agent for the Black Knights."

CC goes next, "CC, accomplice and advisor for the Black Knights."

Kallen sighs as she kneels, then raises her head upwards, no longer meek and frail.

"Kallen Kozuki-Stadfelt, also known as Q-1, ace pilot for the Black Knights."

Milly is trying to be upbeat as she smiles at Nunna, even as her expression cracks like porcelain, "Millicent Ashford, Ashford student council president, advisor to the Black Knights."

Sayoko smiles sadly as she pats Nunna's hand, "Shinozaki Sayoko, maid and 37th successor of the Shinozaki ninja school, shinobi for the Black Knights."

Lastly, Jerry. He's having the hardest time here. And why not? He hasn't seen Nunnally in over seven years.

"Je..Jeremiah Gottwald, Margrave and former member of Her Majesty Empress Marianne Vi Britannia's royal guard, double agent for the Black Knights," he says with an unsteady voice.

This one Nunnally did NOT know beforehand. She reaches out and runs her hand along his face.

".....Are you the nice guard who used to play with us? Are you 'orange' ?"

He nods rapidly, his eyes tearing up, "Yes, your Highness. I'm Mr. Orange. It's so good to see you well, your Ladyship."

She tilts her head quizzically, "But why would YOU betray Britannia? You're a margrave, and leader of the Purists."

I close my eyes and lean back, "Well, that's the six million pound sterling question, isn't it? Why would someone like Orange betray Britannia?"

I sit up and open my eyes, amethyst orbs burning.

"For several reasons, among them revenge for our mother's murder."

Nunnally gasps and turns towards me, face looking down, "But Father said it was terrorists-"

"THAT MAN forfeited any right to be called our father, when he covered up Mother's murder in order to protect the real culprit!" I growl out as I stand up. "And now after all these years, I finally have proof. Zero is an instrument of justice, but I'd be lying if I said vengeance upon Charles zi Britannia wasn't one of my incentives."

Nunna looks up at me, her face aghast for a moment, "Why, brother? Why such desire for revenge? Why kill so many people? Why did the people at that hotel have to die, for example?"

"You think the JLF deserved mercy? Their disgusting 蛭子 (leech child) commander threatened to PUBLICLY RAPE EUPHEMIA!!" I bellow in fury.

As I probably should have realized, that remark draws shocked looks from the Japanese members of our group.

Jerry and Milly, as the ones not raised in Japan's culture, are confused.

"Sayoko, what is a hiruko?" Jerry whispers to her.

"It is... part of the story of creation in the Shinto faith," she explains, her countenance oddly solemn and subdued. "After the gods Izanagi-no-Okami-sama and Izanami-no-mikoto-sama created the Home Islands out of the sea, they then set out to birth the next generation of gods. Unfortunately, because of a… mistake they made during their courtship, their first child was born deformed and limbless, like a leech. Thus he was named Hiruko, 'leech child', and cast adrift on a boat of reeds before his third year.

"Because of this, our people tend to be… prejudiced, against those seen as 'defective' for whatever reason," she finishes quietly.

Suzaku has a stricken look on his face as he hangs his head in shame.

Kallen looks visibly ill.

But Sayoko? She turns to me with narrowed eyes. "Goshujin-sama, did you call him this?" she asks firmly.

"I did," I growl, my eyes flashing in fury, "after having him dismembered down to a writhing torso on the ground."

Sayoko nods, then goes into a deep bow. "本当にすみません、ご主人様。" (I am sorry, Master.)

I grimace, fully understanding why she's saying this. Kusakabe has been a member of what was once Japan's military. As a ninja who fought for Japan, Sayoko feels Kusakabe has shamed her nation by attempting this crime against me. Particularly as, right now, the Black Knights are the only real threat to Britannia.

I bow in return, "I do not regret my actions, only that they were necessary. Kusakabe's actions shamed himself and those under his command, but they do not reflect upon his countrymen."

I hug Sayoko; with my earlier fury now ebbed, all I feel is tired. "I may have to kill more of your people to stop things like this in the future, in addition to Britannians. Forgive me, Sayoko...."

She's crying quietly and Jerry is tearing up too. He envelopes both of us in a hug.

"I failed you again, my lord. For this is a cruel burden for any man to bare. You need but ask, and I shall wield my sword to spare you what I can."

Jerry....you damned fool. Even knowing that I'm insane, that I aim to destroy evil men both Japanese and Britannian, to stain my hands with blood, you still stand by me and offer your blade for the slaughter to come.

I do not deserve such loyalty. But I will make myself worthy of your oaths. I disentangle myself from them and kneel before my sibling.

My beloved sister, Nunnally. I hang my head as I take her hand in my own.

"Do you understand now why I do what I do?"

She's trembling. I brace myself for whatever comes next.

"お兄ちゃんのバカ…"

I flinch. Oh this is going to hurt....

I'm right. Ow. For such a frail girl, she has a strong slap.

She looks me in the eyes, closed lids to my own violet orbs.

"You think I wanted this?! You think I wanted you to turn yourself into a demon to make a better world?"

She slaps my other cheek, "YOU IDIOT! ALL I WANTED WAS A PEACEFUL LIFE WITH YOU!" she wails.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REST OF THE WORLD! I JUST WANT YOU AND ME TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER!"

Forgive me, Nunna...but, I have to do this.

I take a deep breath.

"And what about Suzaku?"

She stops crying from shock.

"Suzaku??"

I nod. "Suzaku killed his own father, to save his country, and us. I was to be killed and you sold to a brothel. Genbu was selling out his country for nobility."

This, I had not known. Suzaku himself told me sometime ago in a private conversation. Apparently a cabal of Britannian nobles had cut a deal with him under those terms: Japan, and us, in exchange for a noble title.

Except the brothel had been his own idea. A means to make some quick cash on the side, rather than just killing Nunnally.

Nunnally quivers as she turns to Suzaku, "Suzaku....is that true?"

I feel pretty bad, throwing him under the bus like that. But this needs to be aired. And as much as it hurts the both of us, she needs to stop being so selfish.

Suzaku shudders, his fists shaking. I step to his side, hugging him from behind.

"She needs to hear it from you. No one here judges you for it. We're all with you. Most importantly, I am with you," I whisper to him.

Suzaku nods, gulping, "Yes, Nunna. It's true. I killed my father with his own dagger after he slapped me aside for objecting to his plan," he says, tears streaming down his face.

My sister's hands fly to her face, itself displaying pure shock.

"Jeremiah here was disgraced by our mother's murder," I state. "He joined the purists, believing that the Japanese themselves had killed us."

I gesture next to Kallen, "Kallen's brother was killed trying to free her country."

I move next to CC, "CC was tortured and experimented on by Clovis, with our FATHER's knowledge."

Nunnally shakes her sandy tresses as she's crying, "Stop it...please stop it..."

She can't see my tears as I break her heart. Small mercies I suppose.

I turn back to her, kneeling before her wheelchair, "I can't stop. I have seen the evil of our homeland, the evils that still dwell in Japan, and the evils in the EU and the Chinese Federation. The people cry out for a savior, a hero."

I take her hand into both of mine.

"I can be that hero. By taking the role of Zero, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

"BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" she wails as she slumps in her chair.

I try not to sob. I manage it just barely.

"Because I have the skills, the means, and the will. No one else can be Zero."

She grabs onto me, burying her head in my shoulders.

"お兄さま！！" she cries, clutching onto me. "Please don't leave me! I know the world is evil! I just want you to be safe!"

I gasp at her face, "Nunnally, your eyes...."

She looks at me quizzically, "What? What about my...."

She tentatively reaches for her eyes, moving her hand in front of them.

"But....how...? I can see....?"

I turn her cheek towards me, "Nunnally, look at me."

She cries and laughs at the same time. "You're just as handsome as you were as a boy," she teases weakly.

"I promised I'd never lie to you, little sunshine. Even when it breaks both our hearts," I say, smiling as tears streak down my face.

"Forgive me, big brother, I've been so selfish."

I stroke her hair as I rub her back, letting the tears flow.

All tasks at hand have been cleared. Though it hurt, my sister is no longer shutting her eyes to reality.

"The world isn't evil, 妹ちゃん (little sister). It is only because of the will of evil people that it is the way it is. There are still people who long for something better."

Her violet eyes look around the room, seeing the happy and occasionally teary eyed faces of my subordinates....no. My family. For the people in this room are more worthy of familial affection than most of those with whom I share a bloodline.

"You did this all for me? For my dream of a gentle world?"

I nod my head lightly, smiling, "In large part, yes. But as I've pointed out, there are others who believe in your dream."

"I love you, big brother!"

I whisper into her ear as she hugs me, "I will do my best to win with as little death as possible. But I cannot hope to change the world without bloodshed."

She kisses my cheek and nods as she snuggles herself to my chest.

"I know. But don't lose yourself in hate. You're better than that."

Perhaps. But there's one last secret to be revealed tonight. And it's something you're not going to like.

"Nunnally, there's something you need to know. The reason you were blind....it wasn't trauma."

Milly and Jerry both do a double take at that. The reaction from everyone else is somewhat more subdued. Mostly because they weren't there in the homeland when it happened.

I take a deep breath. This is something CC will have to help me confirm. I know it was there, but I can't explain how I know.

Thankfully, CC is perfectly willing to take credit for being the source on information related to Geass that I reveal.

"Emperor Charles zi Britannia inflicted your blindness on you as part of the coverup of our mother's murder. CC can verify what I'm saying is the truth."

CC steps forward and clasps Nunnally's hand, "It's true. Your father used a special ability to do this to you. Your blindness was NOT a self inflicted response to trauma."

Nunnally grips CC's hand tightly as she looks down, her lip quivering.

"Big brother, promise me two things..."

I raise an eyebrow.

She lifts her head upward to look at me with a fire in her eyes, "I want the bastard who killed Mom to suffer. And I want to be there when you confront our fath-...no. Charles Zi Britannia."

There's a collective gasp from the room at this statement. And why not? No one would ever expect little Nunnally to be so bloodthirsty.

None save me, that is. I knew if anything could make her angry, it would be this. She is after all, a vi Britannia like myself. And we are nothing if not vengeful and protective of our own.

Nemo me impune lacessit nocet. No one harms me with impunity.

I kiss her forehead and nod mock-solemnly, "Yes, Your Highness. Thy will be done."

"And big brother? Your harem shows good taste," she says impishly.

Kallen sputters and goes completely red in the face.

Suzaku blushes lightly and scratches his cheek.

Milly's reaction is more expected. Which of course means she's rolling on the floor laughing.

Jerry and Sayoko are equally aghast and bemused.

And CC? Her reaction is the best part.

"Well, of course it does. It's my harem, too," she says with a smirk and a toss of her emerald locks.

Fuck it. I can't keep a straight face after that remark. Nunna and I are both laughing right now.

It's a happy, relieved laugh. I knew I was right to have faith in her, and she was happy to see her faith in me rewarded.

I'm just happy she and everyone else are okay.

End of turn.


	29. Interlude 3-A: Once Was Blind But Now I See.

Interlude 3-A: Once Was Blind But Now I See.

"Nunnally, it's been a long day. I think we should call it a night soon."

Big Brother is always worried about me. I can't say I blame him. A sibling who's blind and crippled? That would be worrisome enough for anyone. But for people like us, who have no parents, a past we cannot return to, and an uncertain future on top of that?

But listening to him now? It's been a long time since he's sounded so...so....free.

Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Not just his identity as Zero. He's worried about things happening to me. As though there was something dangerous that my condition would prevent me from escaping.

Or....if we were exposed, about what would happen if I were sent back to the homeland.

I've been so very, very foolish.

"You look more tired than I am, ルルシュ兄さま. (Big Brother Lelouch). I'll go to bed in a moment, I just want to say hi to everyone."

How could I have been so blind, so stupid, as to not see what he's done to himself? His rage is terrifying. Just like the man I once called Father.

And in his quest for revenge against Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch has been walking along the edge of a knife.

If he falls one way, he dies. Another way, and he could become someone even more terrifying than the Emperor. His anger gives him drive, direction.

But he'll burn himself to a cinder if we don't protect him from himself.

I smile happily as he kisses my cheek and lets out a yawn as he goes upstairs to his room.

I giggle to myself, "Maybe I'll ask to smoke with him some time. It really does seem to help him."

Milly goes wide-eyed as her jaw drops at my statement.

"Nunnally! How did you know about that?! Lelouch would be furious if he thought we told you about marijuana!"

I snort and turn to the group. "I was blind, Milly, not senseless. Cannabis has a distinctive smell. And the only reason Big Brother doesn't get called out on it is because half the school doesn't even know what it is, and the other half either doesn't care, is a bunch of fangirls, or is scared of him."

Suzaku chuckles from where he's leaning on the wall.

"Before the war, no one ever really cared in this country. And I've noticed Britannia doesn't care that much, either, just so long as you do your job. Now if you're using something stronger like Refrain, THAT people will get angry about."

Kallen flinches at that remark. Hmm, something to ask her about later.

But I'm going off track. I need to explain part of their duty to them.

"Everyone, please listen to me. You are all loyal to my brother and his ideals. So please, do me this one favor."

Audience attention grasped, focus on the speaker, now for the explanation.

"Be his friend."

Suzaku understood me instantly. He's nodding solemnly. I think Milly gets it, but the others are confused.

That's alright. This needs to be spelled out, anyway. "He needs friends, people to stay his hand. To tell him he's wrong sometimes. To keep him from falling into darkness. Miss CC, you know what I mean, don't you?" I say turning to her with a sharp look.

It's so very easy for people to underestimate the crippled, blind girl. To forget who my parents are. Who my brother is. Who I am.

Nunnally vi Britannia. Princess in Exile, and once 87th in line for the throne of Britannia. Tonight, I am reminding them that my brother is not the only one who has the gift of charisma.

I cannot lead a nation, not the way he can. Perhaps I might be a good leader, if I had people who believed in me and good advisors. But I do not seek such power.

I'm simply a girl trying to keep her brother alive and his soul intact.

CC nods. "Lelouch is strong, One of the strongest men I've ever known. I said once that he was like Little Nobu. Looks like he took that to heart, even more than I thought," she chuckles to herself.

Little Nobu? "Miss CC, who are you talking about?"

Kallen gently touches my shoulder, "Nunna, you heard your brother's title? He's not the first person ever to claim it."

"Miss Kallen, what title? I don't understand what you're talking about. Who is this Nobu person?"

Mr. Orange looks very funny when he's confused.

Kallen stands up and coughs before taking a deep breath.

"それで我は大六天魔王だ。 'For I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.' It's the title Zero claimed at the lake. It belonged to Japan's greatest warlord, Oda Nobunaga. The title is.....the closest equivalent that Britannia or the EU has to that would be the Devil," she finishes.

The strength seems to go out of my arms as I slump back in my wheelchair. It's just as I thought. He's turning himself into a demon.

"A sword that never leaves its sheath will only rust. But a sword that is not, CANNOT be sheathed, will be consumed by bloodlust," CC intones solemnly.

She stands up and....there's something very sad about her eyes. Like someone who's seen far too much in their life.

"I am immortal. I have seen a many great men in my lifetime. Nobunaga Oda was one of the most terrifying. By laying claim to his mantle, Zero has proclaimed that he answers to no one, and shall do whatever is necessary to defeat Britannia and all other enemies."

She paces in front of us, "Nobunaga won by audacity, and his willingness to do what others would not, for reasons of tradition, morality, or lack of vision."

She turns around, "If we do not hold him back, the sword that is Zero will continually sharpen and cut until it either breaks from stress, or becomes something evil."

The sword that is Zero.... For some reason, that feels right. He is like a sword when he's in costume. Purer, more refined. Just hearing his voice was powerful.

Now Suzaku has stepped up.

"I know Lelouch. His bloodlust may be driving him to revenge, but he has higher ambitions too. We have to make sure that his higher ideals and dream are what guideshim, not his warmongering fury."

Suzaku kneels before me, looking with hopeful yet teary, emerald eyes, "I won't let him destroy himself the way I did for seven years."

Lelouch had told me in private about Suzaku's death wish. That he had wanted to die in Britannia's service as penance for killing his father. Which is somewhat ironic,considering that Big Brother would like nothing more than to butcher our fath— no, the Emperor. After the suffering that man has caused and his abandonment of us, as well as the OSI assassins we evaded, I understand why Lelouch can't let go. But I still want to see him face to face. I need to know why he had done it.

I lean forward and give Suzaku a hug. As much as I might have had a crush on him before, I can see now we wouldn't be right for one another. He and Big Brother need each other.

Kallen rubs her forehead as she leans back on the couch, "Every time I think things make sense lately, life throws out another curveball."

I used to like sports. Before....my accident. Maybe one day I'll be able to play them again. Hmm, on the upside, with my eyes open, I can play catch now.

"Kallen, life is what happens when you're making other plans," I say with a giggle.

Mr. Orange is saluting with tears in his eyes, "You are truly wise beyond your years, Your Highness."

"Seriously, Gottwald, the crazy loyalty thing is kinda weird. Do you ever stop doing that?" Kallen says with an exasperated sigh.

Jeremiah blinks at the comment and tilts his head, "Doing what? I'm merely showing proper respect to Her Highness."

I can see why Big Brother keeps him around. The sad thing is, he would have been like a father figure to us if we had stayed in Britannia. Much more than the Emperor ever would.

"Kallen, be nice. Mr. Orange can't help his fanatical loyalty. It's why Mother always made sure he was almost always the guard watching us play, back at the Aries Villa," I chide her gently.

"Truly halcyon days, my lady. Life was so much simpler then," he sighs wistfully.

Sayoko walks up, her eyes troubled.

"Sayoko?"

She bows deeply to me, "許してくれ、ナナリ～さま。 (Forgive me, Lady Nunnally.) I hid my abilities and identity as a ninja in your brother's service only by his wishes."

I hug her around the waist, "There is nothing to forgive. My brother is a very silly person sometimes," I say mischievously.

Hmm. Yes, I think I need to do that.

"Sayoko, I wish to make you a Knight of Honor."

She rubs my head gently, "I'm afraid Master Lelouch has already beaten you to it."

I pout and scrunch up my face, "Big Brother is stealing all my fun."

Milly walks up and kneels in front of me, "I'm sorry for lying to you too. Can I make it up to you with something you'll like?"

I hug her tightly, "Of course you can, Milly. What did you have in mind?"

Huh. Now I understand why Big Brother feels nervous around Milly. Her smile is like the Cheshire cat, crossed with a Burmese tiger. Nothing good can come of that smile.

"Weeeeeell, I was thinking. We haven't had a festival in awhile. And you know how Lelouch can't refuse you anything. So I was wondering, do you think you can convince him to cross-dress again now that you can finally see it with your own eyes?" she finishes with a cat-like gaze.

If she hadn't staked her claim on Big Brother already, I'd be badgering him to grab her and not let go. She knows exactly how to lighten up the atmosphere.

Not to mention I have wanted to see just how good big brother looks in a dress. Sure, he'll hate it, but that's just because Milly always takes pictures and never stops bugging him about it.

I hold up a finger, "On one condition. You can only take photos with my approval....and I keep the negatives."

It's so hilarious seeing Milly get one-upped by something so simple. Really, Milly, you of all people should know better.

"But! How will I embarrass him into helping with the budget and other things?" she whines.

I give her a flat stare. "Do have any idea how much Big Brother hates you taking photos of him cross-dressing? And besides, for the budget, just have him set aside a discretionary fund for 'Milly has an idea' or something. That way he won't be scrambling to fix everything at the last minute."

Oh no, Kallen. Don't start smiling just yet. I'm going to have FUN with this.

"In fact, I have an idea. Next month, let's have a cross-dressing talent show as part of the festival. Everyone has to act like their opposite gender," I smile deviously.

Dance my puppets, dance. ......Oh dear, now I understand why Big Brother enjoys messing with people so much. This is horribly addictive.

Maybe it's in the blood?

Big Brother will know I'm guilt-tripping him, but I honestly doubt he'll care. Without Milly harassing him about it, he probably won't be as frustrated as last time this happened.

I sit back, watching Kallen sputter as Milly teases her, while Suzaku sips a cup of tea, sitting in a chair next to me, his expression content.

Jeremiah and Sayoko have gone to the kitchen, I think. They make a cute couple.

Hmm, CC seems to have disappeared. It's no great leap of logic to figure out where she went. Everyone else knows after all, that she's the one holding Big Brother's leash. Even the King of Hell needs a Queen.

I've made so many friends tonight, new and old. My brother is acting more free and lightheartedly than he has in a long time. And I can finally see again after seven years. Even if the future is uncertain, I think this is the start of something grand.

This has been such a wonderful night.


	30. Interlude 3-B: "No More Miracles."

Interlude 3-B: "No More Miracles."

I sit in meditation, emulating the stillness of a moonlit lake.

Yet even here, in the heart of our Mt. Narita mountain fortress, my thoughts are troubled.

Things have been set in motion, events rapidly unfolding. Clovis, our longtime and rather lackadaisical Viceroy, is dead. As much of an oppressive presence as he was, the rampant corruption of his administration and his own incompetence at least made for a moderating force.

Now instead, the Witch of Britannia stalks these lands seeking vengeance for her lost siblings.

Both of these events have a single cause.

Zero.

No one knows where he came from, or his ultimate objective.

But despite his success at defeating Britannia three times now, I am troubled. Something about him has set me on edge. True, he killed Kusakabe. But in all honesty, I doubt I could have resisted the urge myself, to kill the man for his stupidity.

But even so, Zero gives me a feeling of unease.

And that speech he gave at Lake Kawaguchi crystallized it and sent a chill down my spine.

"それで我は大六天魔王だ！"

Demon King of the Sixth Heaven..... Not once in the long history of our country has anyone dared to claim that title. Not since the most dreaded warlord in all of our history held it.

What do Zero's actions mean? Why claim the long-forgotten title of Demon King? I cannot decipher his actions, but it is obvious that the winds have changed in Japan since his arrival.

A knock at the screen door alerts me that someone is outside. I open my eyes to look ahead at the entrance.

"Come."

Senba, the elder statesman of my Four Holy Swords and my second-in-command is sitting outside the door, looking troubled.

"Colonel..., some of Kusakabe's men have returned."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. That was unexpected. I didn't think any of them had escaped.

"How did they survive the operation at the convention center?" I ask my old friend.

Senba gives me a serious look, "It appears Zero himself spared them, in exchange for carrying a personal letter addressed to you, and Kusakabe's katana."

A letter? From Zero? Putting aside how this sword and letter were delivered, what could he possibly have to say to me?

As we make our way to where the remnants of Kusakabe's forces are, my first impression of their expressions can be summed up in a single word.

Defeated.

They look shamed and defeated. As they should be. This operation was not sanctioned, and has already cost us considerable support from the public.

Britannia has yet to make a public announcement, nor has Kyoto made their judgement known yet.

I open the paper and begin reading.

'Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro, I wish our first communication was not under such circumstances.

I am Zero. Leader of the Black Knights. And I write this with a heavy heart.

Lt. Colonel Josui Kusakabe was a despicable, honorless man. Upon my arrival to rectify his mistake, he proceeded to insult both of our persons. Myself, for declaring his actions to be pointless and that Japan as he once knew it is long dead. And yourself, for supposedly prizing honor over the Japanese people.

It was his next remark, however, that demanded retribution.

The Lieutenant Colonel declared his intention to publicly rape Princess Euphemia.

This action was not only repugnant to my person, but would have spelled a death sentence for the entire Japanese people.

As such, I had him executed as the despicable criminal that he was. His remains have been delivered to Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia; as it was her sister who was threatened, she has the right to his corpse.

As his commanding officer, as a samurai, and most importantly, as a man of honor, I have entrusted his sword to you. His lifeblood still adorns the blade.

The JLF is finished, Colonel. Kusakabe's actions, combined with his rank, will destroy the public's perception and support of the JLF. Kyoto will have no choice but to abandon you.

I am sorry it has come to this course, Colonel. But my duty as a man who has declared his protection of the innocent demands I do no less.

If you wish to discuss the future, I have included a communication frequency which I can be reached at.

Sincerely,

Zero, 大六天魔王, Grandmaster of the Order of the Black Knights.'

I lower the letter bonelessly.

That fool. That despicable 生ゴミ (raw garbage.) He's doomed us all.

I unsheathe his katana. The blood from his execution still on it.

I yell in rage as I shatter the blade across my knee, "おら！！！"

The pieces of the katana falling to the floor, ruined like Kusakabe has just ruined our organization's honor.

"Colonel! What are you doing?!" Chiba yells.

Senba says nothing, narrowing his eyes.

Asahina looks aghast at my actions.

And Urabe? He's looking over the letter I dropped.

He hands it to Asahina and turns to me, "We're finished, aren't we?"

I nod solemnly.

Senba looks over the letter, after an aghast Asahina put it down, then sighs as he passes it to Chiba.

"I knew he was angry, that he harbored resentment towards you. But this...?"

Chiba turns white and then turns towards me, "Colonel! You cannot be seriously treating this as true?! What if Zero is lying to sow dissension in the ranks?!"

I step directly in front of her. My eyes cold and furious.

"I knew Kusakabe. Such a thing IS within his character given the impossible situation he created. And had I been there instead of Zero? I would have killed him myself."

Chiba gasps at my remark.

Senba shakes his balding head slowly, "What now, sir?"

Indeed. What is our next move? The JLF will be crucified publicly for this. Kyoto will almost certainly deny us any further aid, just as Zero said.

For if a mere lieutenant colonel could do this? What does that say about our organization?

I rub my forehead. Bitter irony indeed. We were disgraced in our role as protectors of the nation during the war by our failure, and now one of our own has cast us as harboring terrorists and rapists.

義理 (Giri). The ideal of duty to an idea greater than oneself. I do not believe there are many within the JLF who understand just how far we have fallen from this ideal.

I close my eyes. The decision is the right one, but painful nonetheless. "Burn the hilt. Melt the sword down for scraps. It's as worthless as the man himself was."

I walk away, my heart in quiet despair.

I see no future for our organization as we are.

Perhaps Zero can prove himself more successful. But whether he succeeds or not, he was correct.

The JLF is dead. And it has been so for a very long time.


	31. Turn 11: Effervescent memories

Turn 11: Effervescent memories

Last night was a risky play. But given the dividends apparent today? My gamble has paid off. Future crises averted, old wounds properly examined, and new bonds fostered.

Although, I get the feeling my sister may not have been entirely truthful about her reasons for staying up.

Still, all conditions were cleared. Her eyes are open, both figuratively and literally. And I have the beginnings of a new family.

I take a deep breath and smile as I stand before the student council door. Everything is as I want it to be, for now.

I open the door...... aaaaaaannnnnd I just got jumped. By everybody. And given their attire....

OH FUCK NO!

"No! Hell no, Milly! I said I wasn't doing this again!" I snarl as I struggle to escape the grip I'm held in.

Anyone else, I could likely get away from. But not Suzaku "I can deadlift a car" Kururugi.

Well, maybe not Kallen, either. But she's not going to break character at school. Though where she got geta and a bancho jacket I'll never know.

Suzaku, on the other hand? Has no such restrictions.

"FUCK YOU, MILLY ASHFORD! I TOLD YOU THERE'S NO GODDAMNED WAY I'M GETTING STUCK IN A DRESS AGAIN!"

Suzaku giggles at that. Ok, that's kinda eerie.

"But Luluka-chan, Suzuka-chan wants to see how pretty you look in your new dress," he says, pitching his voice higher.

.....Okay, that was far more appealing than I would have guessed. And while I was distracted, Rivalz managed to tie me up with some rope. Goddamnit.

After looking at Rivalz for a moment? Sorry, man. Suzaku barely qualifies as feminine, and I know I'm biased in my judgement there. You, on the other hand? Bad makeup, fake breasts, and a maid outfit does not a woman make.

"I SWEAR I WILL COLD COCK ALL OF YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

Milly's response, is an affected masculine laugh. I admit, the musketeer outfit is quite fetching on her.

I struggle futilely. No go. Between the ropes and Suzu, I'm well and truly stuck.

"But Big Brother! I really want a big sister for today!"

"Please Lulu, Madame President worked so hard on this!" Shirley whines plaintively as she wheels Nunna in.

....Milly, you cheap bitch. Using Nunnally as a bludgeon to make me go along with your plans.

That's planning and deviousness worthy of me. If I wasn't the target, I'd applaud.

I grimace, but hold firm. "Nunnally, you know how I feel about her taking photos...."

Nunnally nods to Shirley, and then wheels up to Milly, who's looking to the side innocently.

Nunna gives her a flat stare, "Tell him. And Suzaku?" she says, turning to my boyfriend.

Suzu blinks at being addressed.

"If Milly takes any photos without my okay or that Big Brother is uncomfortable with? Destroy the camera."

I do a slow blink at that statement. What......?

Milly sighs and then looks me in the eyes, "Your sister made me promise not to distribute any photos this time and that she gets veto power over which photos get taken. And the negatives," she says with a sad look at a smirking Nunnally.

I raise an eyebrow. Huh. That changes things. Without the omnipresent threat of Milly's blackmail photos, and with Nunna deciding what gets taken....I might not actually have much of a problem with this.

Suzaku unties me and steps back as I kneel to look Nunnally in the eye.

"Cheater," I whisper to her.

"I learned from the best," she whispers back with a ghost of a smile as we embrace.

I sigh, then flutter my eyelashes at her as I hold her hand.

"今日、私はあなたのお姉さまですね、" (Today, I'm your big sister,) I say with an affected feminine voice.

The effect on the onlookers is striking.

Nina, who heretofore had been ignoring us in quiet bemusement, looks up from her computer in astonishment at my voice. She choose her boy's uniform well, though the luminescent blush betrays her sex. Guess she isn't as high on the Kinsey scale as I thought.

Kallen is just flat-out shocked. Jaw open and arms hanging by her sides.

Suzaku's eyes....I need to find a room with him alone.

Milly is wolf-whistling. As expected from her.

Shirley appears to have passed out again.

Rivalz...is blinking slowly, "Lelouch buddy, since when can you do that?"

A tick mark develops on my forehead. "I was always capable of it. It's just every other time, SOMEBODY who shall remain nameless, press-ganged me into it!" I bellow at him, a look of frustration on my fair features.

"Nunna!"

I stop mid tirade as a short blonde runs into the room and pulls Nunnally into a hug with a joyous look on her features.

What the hell?

"I was so worried about you! I thought you'd gotten hurt by the JLF."

Nunnally pats her...friend? on the back reassuringly, "Zero saved us. Everyone is okay."

The other girl seems to have finally realized Nunnally is looking her in the eye, "Nunnally! Your eyes! When did....?"

Aww, that's so cute. Does my little sister have a girlfriend?

I chuckle as I walk over, "Just so you're aware, anyone trying to date my sister has to meet my approval first."

Nunnally swats me on the side, "Big Brother Lelouch! Stop that! Alice is just a friend."

Alice huh. I really was out of it if I didn't know about her friends.......

ALICE?! It can't be!

I go shock still a moment as I look her over.

But it is.

There can be no doubt. And this places my entire strategy in jeopardy.

If this is indeed Alice, then there exists the possibility of other elements from that alternate timeline.

The timeline known as: Nightmare of Nunally.

Naturally, my little sister is the only one to ken my lapse of composure. Which I quickly silence with a silently mouthed 'later'.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," I say, holding out a hand, which she grasps in a firm shake.

"Alice Hargreaves."

I turn and pull Suzaku by the arm, "If you'll excuse me ladies, I need Suzaku's help to change into my costume."

Alice blinks and turns to Nunna, "Why are two boys going to go change?"

My sister waves her off, "Oh, don't worry about that. Suzaku is Big Brother's boyfriend."

"But why is he in a skirt--?"

"Milly."

Alice's mouth goes into an 'o' shape in comprehension. I find it amusing how Milly's name has become a one-word explanation for shenanigans.

And judging by her cackling, her imperial Milly-ness is pleased with her tribute.

As I close the door, I sigh in exasperation. So much to do, so little time to plan. And oh so many people to kill.

"That was a dirty trick, putting me in a body lock."

Suzaku shrugs, "Madame President ordered everyone to participate."

I pull out a J and light up, "I grew up with her, Suzu. I'm well aware that saying no to Milly is a statistical impossibility. You want any?"

He takes the offered smoke and puffs a bit before handing it back to me.

"Where do you get this stuff anyway?"

I shrug, "A few guys on the street, though I'm thinking of making that redhead Tamaki my official supplier for the Order. How's work?"

Suzaku scratches the back of his head, "Well, your older sister promoted me to Warrant Officer. I think she's warming up to me."

A smirk lights up my face, "Only until she realizes you and Euphemia have eyes for each other. Expect to be dodging bullets, sooner or later."

He does a double take, "How did you..nevermind. What should I do? I don't know why she's so infatuated with me. I'm just an idiotic traitor with unpaid sins...." he says looking down.

Fuck no. I am not going through this again.

I march up to him and smack him across the face. "Don't you ever denigrate yourself like that again! I won't have you regressing back to that fool you used to be!" I say before kissing him gently.

He's better than he used to be. But it might be years before he's anything resembling normal.

Hmm. Why not? This room is quiet and nobody can hear us as long we aren't loud.

I look at him with smoldering eyes, "I think you need a reminder that somebody loves you and to man up."

I sink to my knees, rubbing his thighs with my long fingers.

"いや、ルルカ、やめて。。" (No, Luluka, stop...) he says with a token protest as I fondle his panties.

"Those must be so uncomfortable, let me help you...tuck it in," I say as I pull them down.

Seriously, where did Milly get these? Normal panties are generally pretty flimsy. I should know, by unfortunate previous experience.

These? These have to be reinforced. There's no other way they could stand up to a cock like his.

I use a single finger on the sensitive skin under the crown, garnering a gasp from Suzaku.

I really should do something nice for CC later. That woman is a cornucopia of sexual knowledge and techniques. I doubt I would know how to do this nearly as well without her instruction.

I lick along his thick shaft, looking up at his flushed face.

No matter how he dresses, this really doesn't suit him. His teasing earlier was solely to mess with me. He's largely ambivalent about cross-dressing. Which...probably has to do with his cousin Kaguya. If she and Milly ever meet, it would probably send people running for the hills screaming.

I suckle on the tip, licking slowly. Oh I could go faster. I might even be persuadable to just let him use my face as a wet fuck hole.

But not this time. I'm going to take my time and show him my affection.

I hum as I take him deeper into my mouth, hands on his muscular ass. He moans and fidgets against the wall.

I pull off a moment, holding a finger up in a shushing gesture, "I don't know how much soundproofing there is. So you have to stay as quiet as you can. Ok?"

He nods with a whimper as I lift up his cock, tonguing his smooth sweaty ballsac.

I look up and wink at him, one testicle popping out of my mouth.

I have little doubt he'll make me pay for this later. Partially because I wasn't lying about the sound. I don't know if anyone can hear us.

And I don't honestly care. As far as this goes anyway. Our earlier conversation was innocuous enough, but I'd rather be considered a raging pervert than have suspicions about classified intelligence passing to unauthorized personal.

I hum as I suck gently on his throbbing cock, tongue lapping at the length.

Hmm, I should probably finish soon. If they're not suspicious about us yet, they probably will be if we take too long. Worst case scenario, Milly tries to force her way in.

I take a deep breath and try to take him in completely.

I gag, trying to force his cock into my throat.

......Damn. No go. He's just too big, or perhaps my gag reflex is too strong. I'm certain my Witch could handle it. I'll ask her for advice next time I see her.

I pull off a moment, "Suzu, just relax. Don't worry about me," I say with a slow lick up his dick.

Thankfully, I'm changing clothes after this. Because these pants will likely be sticky and uncomfortable when I'm finished.

He's close, I can feel it. I engulf the mushroom head with my lips, taking as much as I can. A finger teasing his anus.

"ルルか！行く！！" (Luluka! I'm cumming!) he yelps as I feel him release into me. I look up at him as I suckle at his semen. Hmm. Could probably use more fruit in his diet. Still, the salty taste is different from CC's, but not disagreeable.

A sudden twitch surprises me and his prick slips free, blasting me in the face with sperm. I moan wantonly as I let him cockslap me.

I take a few deep breaths to get some much needed air and stop panting.

Oh wait, something I forgot. I stand up, and embrace Suzu as I kiss him. He's understandably shocked when I feed him abit of cum while we're lip-locked. But...given that he's not protesting? I don't think he minds that much.

I break the kiss, cheeks flushed, a trail of saliva between our lips. Suzaku is looking rather punch drunk with a goofy smile.

I sigh and ruffle his hair, "I need to go change. And you need to go to the restroom and clean up. Make sure you use mouthwash," I say with a wink as I step behind a privacy screen.

"Yes, Princess Luluka," he says with a mocking salute and a cheeky grin.

Heh. You little bastard.

Several minutes later, I'm ready to make my grand appearance. Heels strapped in, fresh underwear, skirt unruffled, blouse buttoned, lacy collar tied, hair extensions and coloring set, and a fashionable lady's summer hat to top it off.

Credit where credit is due, Milly does have an impressive costume selection. Though finding the set of lacey white lingerie in the back was surprising. The label saying "Just wait till you see it on me later! - Milly" ? Not so much.

I unfurl my fan and step through the door.

Heh. Man, if I thought that the reactions earlier were interesting, these completely overshadow them.

Suzaku is in total shock. Ohhh. That's right, he's never seen me cross-dress before.

Rivalz is looking vaguely uncomfortable. I should probably do something nice for him soon. He's been a stand-up guy to me for awhile now.

Shirley is muttering something...nah. I don't think I want to know.

Nina is tactfully hiding a nosebleed, and giving me a thumbs-up discretely.

Milly and Nunnally, however, have turned ashen. They both look horrified.

"What's wrong, Millicent?" I say, fluttering my eyelashes while fanning my face. "Haven't you ever seen a lady out for a stroll? Oho ho ho ho ho!"

Seriously, what is going on with those two?

My little sister looks at me with trembling eyes and a quivering lip. And then says something that breaks my heart.

".........Mama?" she whispers.

I drop my fan in complete shock. Instantly realizing who I look like.

Nunnally wheels closer and touches my face with a shaking hand.

"Mama....is that really you?"

Kallen grimaces and looks away, trying not to show how this hurts her.

Shirley and Rivalz turn to Milly, who's still looking terrified at me.

"Prez...., what's wrong? Why is Nunnally calling Lelouch her mom?"

"Because their mother died....was killed, many years ago. In the same incident that turned Nunnally blind from shock. Lelouch, or Lelucia at the moment, is the spitting image of their mother," she whispers.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Okay, just roll with it.

I hold Nunnally's cheeks with both hands, taking a deep breath, then smiling.

"Yes dear, you can call me that for today if you wish."

Nunna launches herself into my arms, sobbing.

"Mama!"

I stroke her hair gently as I let my own tears flow. Damn my own foolish pride. If she knew what I did.....I'll suppose I can at least try to reason with Marianne. I'll likely end up killing her anyway, but I can no longer justify cold-blooded murder for her.

Charles zi Britannia? Oh yes. He's more than earned it. But whatever else Marianne did, the woman still gave birth to us, raised us, nurtured us.

And I owe it to my sister to at least try. Marianne will need to be exorcised from Anya. But....I'll only destroy her if necessary.

Hmm. On that note, I have an idea.

"Nunnally, dear, will you come with me a moment?"

We walk out and head up to my room. Nunnally turns to me outside the door, "Mother, what are we doing here?"

I give her a malicious smile, "Just saying hi to my old friend, CC. I can't wait to see her reaction. Be a dear and record this on your phone, Nunnally?"

Nunnally blinks, and then pulls out her phone giving me a thumbs-up.

I stroll in, sitting down on the bed next to a slumbering CC.

"Oh CC, wake up. Your best friend is here," I say in a singsong voice.

CC crinkles her nose and opens her eyes blearily.

"Hm, what?"

I flutter my eyelashes and fan my face while smirking, "Really, CC, is that any way to greet an empress? Oho ho ho ho!"

CC's eyes open in a flash, "MARIANNE?! AAAAAHHHH!!!"

She springs out of bed...  
.....and in her panic runs face first into a wall knocking herself unconscious.

I snap my fan closed in a single motion, smiling triumphantly.

"And that little Nunnally, is how you teach a witch a lesson. Now, how was that?"

Nunnally is struggling not to laugh, but it's a losing battle.

She takes a deep breath, "Worth it....hahahahaha!" she says, almost falling out of her wheelchair laughing.

Nope, she's not stopping any time soon.

I'm likely going to be on the couch for awhile for doing that to CC. But, to use my own phrase? That was so eminently worth it.


	32. Turn 11.2

Turn 11.2

Nunnally and I quietly make our way out, after putting the unconscious CC back into bed.

Both because I have other things to do today, and because I'd rather not be there when she wakes up.

Sayoko catches sight of me...and cannot stifle a fit of the giggles.

"Sayoko, when CC wakes up from her self-induced concussion, tell her 'Lelucia' said payback is a bitch," I say cheerily as I wheel Nunnally out.

Nunnally breaks out laughing again as we make our way back.

I snicker to myself as we re-enter the room.

Milly raises an eyebrow, "So, Lelucia, what was that about?"

I fan my face coquettishly, "Just was feeling a touch of the vapors, Mr. Ashford. Had to make sure I wasn't feeling a touch green," I say with a wink.

Milly doubles over guffawing as she picks up the joke.

Kallen steps over, wooden geta clacking. "Is that why you an' Suzuka took so long? Feeling un'er the weather, Lelucia?" Kallen says gruffly in a masculine voice.

I raise an eyebrow, "Miss Suzuka and I were just getting more closely acquainted, Mr. Stadtfeld. Feeling jealous? Oho ho ho," I chortle at her behind my fan.

Kallen smirks, "Maybe I'm just trying to protect yer reputation. Ashford here has got an eye for the ladies an' wandering hands."

I smirk back, "Then you should stake your claim first, before he does something to impugn my virtue."

Suzaku snorts and mutters, "Too late," only to get an elbow from Nunnally.

"Shh. I'm enjoying the show."

Nina steps in between Kallen and myself, "Leave her alone! I won't let you bully poor Lelucia, you, you...... you ruffian!" she says with some hesitance as she looks Kallen in the eye.

I mock-gasp, "Why, I do declare, Mr. Einstein, are you proposing to defend my honor?"

"Big sister is such a ham," Nunnally whispers.

I turn my head and raise an eyebrow at her as she looks to the side and whistles innocently. Clearly, someone inherited the family talent for shit-disturbing.

Milly raises my chin up with one finger. "A beautiful damsel like this one should be adorning MY arm," she says, leering at me.

"And you people call ME a ham?" I mutter at her.

Suzaku puts his hands on his face, "Noo! Lelucia! Don't be indecent!"

Nina steps back, her expression confused, "This has gotten ridiculous...."

I step back in exaggerated terror, "Save me, Mr. Einstein! These scoundrels are after my hand!" I say, pulling Nina out of the room.

"Who's saving whom?" she mutters.

I sit down outside next to her. Nina is looking a bit frazzled.

"Lelo-, sorry, Lelucia, that was....odd."

I pull out a joint from my cigarette case and light up.

I smile at her as I blow out a smoke cloud, "You seemed to be having fun for a bit. Got a bit too meta for you? Girls dressed as boys flirting with boys dressed as girls while both acting like their costumed gender."

Okay, in hindsight? That IS way too fucking meta.

Nina slumps back in her chair with a sigh, "Milly is so weird..."

"Yes, but that's why we love her." I tap the ash out onto the concrete and offer her the joint, "Hit?"

Nina scrunches her brow and then looks down with a sigh, "Why not?"

She takes the J from my hand and takes a deep puff.

Ugh. Amateur mistake. And she's now coughing her lungs out.

I text Milly, [Having a chat with Nina. She was feeling weirded out by the role-playing. Back in a bit.]

Milly's response is a thumbs up.

I pat Nina on the back, "Take it slowly. You don't need a lot. And make sure you take air in with it." She takes a moment to regain her breath, then puts her glasses down.

"Lelouch.......Tell me about Japan."

I look sharply at her, her hair in front of her eyes. "What brought this on?"

She looks up, her eyes tearful, but determined. "I tried talking to Suzaku....but I couldn't ask him. I know you're my friend, and you'd never lie to me. And after the Elevens at the hotel......I want to know the truth."

I put the joint down, giving her my full attention.

"What happened at the hotel?"

She fidgets with her shorts, "One of the Elevens....he was going to take me away because I got scared. But....Princess Euphemia was there. She stood up and took my place. But......she wasn't the one who saved us. Zero did. I asked Milly later.....if the Princess hadn't been there, what would General Cornelia have done?"

She looks at me tearfully shaking her head, "She said the only reason that General Cornelia didn't attack was because of Princess Euphemia. Lelouch, would the Viceroy really have just killed us with the terrorists.....?"

I close my eyes as I lean back in the chair, steepling my fingers. I can lie to her. But she's already suspicious about Britannia after what I showed her about Code-R.

Let's roll the dice, shall we?

I breathe through my nose and turn my head towards her.

"Yes," I state with finality as I open my eyes, violet irises cold with the harsh truth of my words. "The Viceroy would have slaughtered every last one of you as collateral damage. Britannia does NOT negotiate with terrorists."

I shake my head slowly, "You should thank whatever powers you pray to that the younger li Britannia princess was there, and that Zero is more merciful than either the JLF or Britannia."

Nina slumps into her chair, horrified.

"Is...is that why you're in hiding?"

I light up the J, taking a slow toke. "Hiding from what?"

Nina gulps, then looks me straight in the eye, "The Emperor....... Your Grace."

I literally choke on the puff, coughing as what she said connects in my head.

"How *coughcough* how did you find out?" I say as I slowly put down the J. God dammit. She's closer than I'd like, but she hasn't cracked my identity yet.

Nina trembles as I stare intently at her, eyes calculating.

"You said you were here before the war. And you know Suzaku far too well for a casual acquaintance. The son of Japan's last Prime Minister isn't someone that an ordinary person would be friends with. So I hacked the school's database."

She slowly puts her glasses on, pushing them up her nose with one finger.

"The records were partially deleted. And there wasn't much public information about the name Lamperouge. But.... they were listed on the rolls of nobility. Once you said you were here before the war, and how much you hated Britannia, it all fell into place."

I purse my lips as I consider my options. Fuckkkkk. She's so wrong, yet so close.

I could keep talking, see what else she knows. I could Geass her. I could intimidate her.

Or.....I could kill her.

......It would save me an immense amount of trouble later. Without her, FLEIJA might never exist to begin with. That might very well be a service to the world worth murdering an innocent girl over.

But if I were to do that....would that not be a betrayal of my own manifesto? Of the code of the Order of the Black Knights? Where would the honor in that be?! Nina is my friend. She deserves better than that!

I slump into the chair, rubbing my forehead, "You've put me in a very difficult position, Nina. Who else have you told?"

She shakes her head, "No one. I wanted to talk to you first, Your Grace."

Hmm. She hasn't connected us to the so-called martyred royals yet. Whether that's because of my over-the-top luck actually being in my favor for once, or something else, is impossible to say right now.

Nunnally and I were likely scrubbed from all 'official' records in addition to being removed from the succession.

Of course, it's possible I'm wrong and all this speculation is just me pulling theories out of my ass. Charles may just have not cared, or Marianne could have intervened ex post facto to protect us by obscurity. But on the other hand, if Cornelia or other royals had been there that day I flipped Chuck the bird and they just can't recall it....then my explanation is correct, and there's a more sinister reason for the coverup.

Because Lelouch's canon cover was quite frankly flimsy as shit. Using the name Lamperouge, not even changing his first name or his appearance? What the fuck had I been thinking?

No. After turning the facts over, I'm fairly confident that Charles has in fact been covering up our tracks from OSI, whether by Geass or other methods. But I can't prove anything.

At any rate, something to look into later. Anything that isn't confirmed by my knowledge of the original timeline before I entered the stage is in the fog of war.

Alternatively, I could just ask CC, Marianne, or even Charles himself when I confront him. Too many puzzle pieces missing to speculate.

But the explanation I gave Nina is logical enough to hold up under scrutiny.

I steeple my fingers together. "You haven't told the Empire, despite knowing that this could get you an in with Princess Euphemia. Cornelia would see you raised to nobility for this." For reasons that I reeeeaaaally hope you don't connect the dots on.

I lean forward, my tone curious, but frosty. "So why? Why come to me first? There are those who would execute you for hiding this, Nina."

She nods, then stands up, walking over to me.

And then she gives me a hug, trembling.

"I..I know. I know this is disloyal. I know that I'm doing something dangerous. But....You're my friend. I can't throw away someone who's taken so much time to be nice to someone useless like me...."

I shake my head, a ghost of a smile on my lipstick-covered lips.

"Nina, you're a beautiful and intelligent young woman. You shouldn't slander yourself so."

I kiss her forehead, "And by the way, I saw that thumbs up. Clever girl," I say with a raised eyebrow.

She hiccups as I pat her back.

"I'm s-s-sorry for not telling you sooner."

I ruffle her hair with a gloved hand, "Nina, had you gone behind my back to Britannia...... yes. I'd have been outraged. You would have endangered Nunnally."

I give her a fierce glare, eyes turning icy cold for a moment, before warming up again as I smile.

"But instead you went to me first. Thank you Nina," I say as I hug the small girl.

She sniffles as I stroke her hair, "I just.....I looked up the history of our country. I tried to look at things without the lens of a Britannian."

She breaks the hug and sits back down, shivering.

I hand her the joint, "Take a puff, then continue."

She takes a small hit, then passes it back with a cough.

"I'm scared, Lelouch. I'm still terrified of Elevens.....but I don't blame them for hating us."

She looks at me with wide eyes, "We ruined this country. We took everything from them! How can they not hate us?! How does Suzaku not hate all of us for what we did to his people? How is Sayoko, your maid, not furious at working for the people who destroyed her country?!"

"Nina! Enough," I say, emphasizing the last word.

I take a deep breath. This is becoming a much more involved discussion than I had expected. Still, at least FLEIJAs won't be in Britannia's arsenal anytime soon.

I rub my forehead in frustration. It would be sooo much easier if I was more of an asshole and could just mind-rape people into loyalty.

Heh. But where's the challenge in that? And did I not say I would not fuck up the same way Lelouch had in the original timeline?

Hmm. Speaking of which, I should introduce Viletta to Ohgi. Part of me is tempted to release her later. Did I forget to mention that I'd Geassed her?

Huh. Shit. Guess I did forget. I'll tell Jerry and let him figure it out. He probably won't be mad when I tell him she had me at gunpoint. And it's not like I destroyed her personality. Merely her loyalties.

But I digress. Back to Nina.

"Suzaku is the finest man I know. And I'm not just saying that because he's my boyfriend. He's the very example of a knight in shining armor," I say wistfully.

Nina blushes as I mention his name. Huh. But she's not interested in him, so why...?

Ah. So she does still like Euphie. Hmm. I should let her down easy.

"Contrary to the attitudes at the school, you can have homosexual relationships as an adult. It isn't just youthful experimentation."

She blanches as I say it point-blank.

While Britannia has no official policy on homosexuality, there are some who do not like it. However, Charles himself doesn't care at all. And with Schneizel openly in a relationship with Earl Kanon Maldini, no one would dare say anything. Gay marriage is de facto legal.

The problem is the inheritance laws for the nobility. Which no one wants to deal with yet, due to the hideously complicated legal code surrounding it.

And, those in the lower classes who would disapprove. While the upper class, particularly anyone involved in the royal court, would be smart enough to keep their heads down to avoid incurring Schneizel's wrath, the lower classes have no such compunctions.

So while youthful dalliances are ignored, adult homosexual relationships receive greater scrutiny.

I take a puff before speaking, "Nina, no one on the student council would care. But, you should find someone easier to access."

She fidgets with her shorts, "But Euphemia was so brave, so kind..."

I put an arm around her shoulders, "She's also tied up in the royal court. And take it from someone who's been there."

I give her a flat stare, "It's a deathtrap that devours people."

She sniffles and looks down, "I know that...but I was just so awed by her presence. I just...couldn't help imagining..."

I fan my face, "Does that mean you don't think I'm pretty enough for you?" I say, pitching my voice higher and fluttering my eyelashes.

Nina's eyes gape at me, then she starts giggling.

"He he he, no, Miss Lelucia. I would never, he he he, insult your beauty...hahahaha!"

She holds onto me as she laughs.

It's a hard thing trying to fix people who don't realize they need it. But it's moments like this that make it worthwhile.

With our raids on Refrain happening every few days, recruitment is going up. And the incident with Kallen's mom didn't happen. Though I really should ask Q-1's permission to Geass away her addiction.

A ping on my phone gets my attention. I look at the screen and read the text from Ohgi.

[The Western Capital has sent an envoy. What's our response?]

Western...? Kyoto. So my gamble has paid off. I had hoped they would contact me before Narita; perhaps Tohdoh forwarded my letter to them.

[Recall all command staff for an emergency meeting tonight. Bringing Q-1. The forcing move has paid off.] I send in reply.

A forcing move is a move requiring a specific counter in Go. And by poisoning the JLF's reputation, Kyoto now must confront the unknown element early.

計画通り。 (Exactly as planned.)

And once Kyoto is consolidated under me, all tasks at hand for Narita will be cleared.

I chuckle sinisterly to myself as I pocket my phone.

Nina glances up at my face, "Should....I even ask?"

I pat her on the head, "Oh, it's nothing serious. I took a gamble and shorted some stock awhile ago. The business just tanked, so now the bottom just dropped out of the market price."

Nina sighs and snuggles up to me, "Shirley's right. You gamble too much."

I shrug, "Not a gamble if you know what you're doing."

Time to bring the Six Houses under my banner.

End of turn.


	33. Turn 12: Lines of Communication

Turn 12: Lines of Communication

After penning a letter agreeing to meet with Kyoto and sending it back, I relax in my office.

Things are improving. The Refrain trade is drying up. The money and arms go to us, the supplies to affected areas. It's good PR, and we honestly don't need all of it.

The Refrain itself, however, is either destroyed, or left out as implicating evidence. At least, that's what we did at first.

While Cornelia did go after some of the nobility involved, it was halfhearted at best. She honestly doesn't care about the Numbers, only that the cartels are stealing from the Empire.

As a result, I've since taken to executing some of the gangs. Usually only the worst of the lot, those involved with slave trading, Refrain, etc.

One of them, however, I personally beheaded for stealing medical supplies bound for the ghettos.

The Black Knights were somewhat perturbed by that. I gave them a tongue lashing afterwards for their squeamishness.

This is war. These people are stealing from the weakest, the most helpless. The system will not punish them. Therefore it falls to us to mete out justice.

Which is why I'm also consolidating control of local resistance groups. Join Zero, or die by Britannia's hands. Because I'm DONE working with morons. Either they side with me, or they get left behind. No middle ground.

But in some cases....a message needs to be sent.

It's one thing to steal from Britannia or horde military supplies. It's another to steal from the people or target civilians.

So.....I did the unthinkable. I shot their leader in the head and as many of the guilty members as civilians were willing to point out.

Naturally, this went over less well.

*flashback*

"Zero, you can't just go around killing other resistance groups! We're all in this together! All you're doing is giving them an excuse to turn on us!"

Okay, that fucking does it. I've had enough of Ohgi's self-righteous stupidity. I brought him into my office so that I could talk with him privately, but I'll be damned if MY second in command is going to undermine MY command structure.

I sit up and loom over the desk at Ohgi.

"Are you saying that targeting....that murdering innocent civilians is justified, Ohgi?" I whisper.

Ohgi blanches, but shakes his head and returns to staring me down.

"Of course not! But we can't be the executioners! We're just doing Britannia's dirty work for them!"

Must not shoot him. Must not shoot him.

"You know what, Ohgi? No. We can and WILL be the executioners if necessary. Do you know why?"

I steeple my fingers as I await his answer.

He shakes his head, "Even if the other groups are acting abominably, it's not our place to chastise them yet."

I shake my head, grinding my teeth inside my mask. What. Does it TAKE. To get THROUGH to morons like Ohgi?!

"On the contrary, Kaname Ohgi, it is exactly our place to chastise them."

I stand up, moving to look out the window. "I don't give a damn about any of the other groups. The Black Knights are currently the only organization capable of defeating Britannia. The JLF are dead men walking; if Kyoto doesn't cut them off, then Cornelia will finish the job herself. The other groups can either join with us, and so profit from this truth, or else they can get out of our way.

"But to deliberately target civilians or abuse them for their own profit or pleasure... to steal from them and deprive them of the things that they need just to survive from day to day... makes these scum just as bad as Britannia itself. And so deserving of death, just as the Yamato Alliance was," I say sharply, walking over from the window and loom over the afro-ed man.

"And for the record, Ohgi? Had you actually condoned attacking civilians for no reason? I'd have either court-martialed you, followed by firing you from the Black Knights.... or I'd have shot you myself.

"Naraka does not care about your creed, nationality, or whatever god you follow. Only that evil is paid unto evil.

"We do the Devil's handiwork in order to protect the innocent. We fight, so that those who cannot do so, no longer have to suffer in silence. There is glory in this, yes, but remember the essential truth of war:

"War is hell. And if you can't stomach that, I'll find someone else to be in charge. So man the fuck up, Commander."

I take a deep breath as I try to calm down, turning and sitting back down.

"Reflect on what I've said before our next mission. You do not serve Japan. You serve ME. I see a lot of potential in you, Ohgi. You need only find the courage in yourself to do what is right, what is needed."

Ohgi takes a deep breath and nods.

Is this overkill? Perhaps. He may resent me for how I conduct this war. But I'm not going to coddle him the way Lelouch did. Either he'll grow into the role and I can use him, or else he proves himself unsuitable for the position and I demote him. Or possibly kill him.

But I'm giving him a fair chance to show me something.

I sigh as I sit back in my chair, "I made you second-in-command, not just because you used to lead the Kōzuki group. But because you have potential to be an excellent commander."

Ohgi shakes his head sadly, "I never wanted to be a soldier. I was a teacher before the Second Pacific War. I wish I was back in the classroom."

I chuckle, "Ohgi, not everyone is a born soldier. And in a better world, I'd be happy to have been your student. But we must make do with the reality we have, not the reality we wish."

I lean forward, "You know I'm right. You just feel it's wrong to accept that any of your fellow Japanese could be as bad as Britannia."

He grimaces. It's a cruel thing to tell someone that those who might have been considered comrades or allies in the past, are now expendable.

I wave him off, "We'll talk later. You're dismissed. Just remember that Britannians aren't our only opponents. We fight for an ideal, not any single nation."

".....Yes, sir."

*flashback end*

I doubt we'll ever be cordial. He's merely too naive, too short-sighted to ever understand the big picture.

In fact, I even put a few rounds into the wall after he left the room just out of frustration.

I would love to put Kallen in as commander. But she's too good a pilot to waste on administrative duties. And Ohgi is capable of delegating and handling the lower level problems.

One last meeting before we set out for Kyoto. CC was furious at me for pulling that trick on her. Nunnally playing the video for the rest of the group didn't do me any favors, either.

Surprisingly enough, Jerry actually remembered seeing her and mother arguing once. He was both moved to tears by my appearance, and hysterical laughter at the joke. I myself fell over laughing watching her hit the wall. I didn't think she could flush red like that.

Getting kicked in the stomach for it? That part was unpleasant. I've been crashing in a guest room or on a couch for the last several days, ever since.

Milly, of course, was happy to nurse my broken heart. Waking up with a nice pair of breasts in my face was refreshing.

But, duty calls. My last meeting for the day.

"Have a seat, Tamaki."

The redhead sits down, nervous. Understandable. I'm a tough boss.

"Relax, Tamaki. You're not in trouble."

He lets out a relaxed sigh and collapses into the chair.

"Oh man. I thought you were going to chew me out for using part of the budget for that fancy dinner two nights ago."

......Foot in mouth? Meet Shin'ichiro Tamaki.

I sigh as I wave a hand, "What dinner, and how much did it cost you?"

He rubs his chin, "Meet-and-greet for the new recruits. I wanted to make them feel like part of the team. Only cost like five thousand pounds."

Five thousand?? "Where the hell did you go that cost five thousand pounds for one meal?" I ask incredulously.

He holds up a V sign with a grin, "Traditional Japanese place. Kinda pricey, but the drinks were great!"

"How many people did you take?"

"I dunno, 35, maybe 50 at most?" he shrugs as he answers.

On the one hand, I'm kinda mad he wasted that much cash. Most of it probably on drinks.

But on the other.... something doesn't smell right.

"First of all, you're a fucking idiot. Next time you want to take people out, ask for a recommendation."

He blinks, "Huh? Why? It was a nice place. Everyone had a good time."

I nod. The man has a talent for handling the rank and file. Something I can use.

"Yes, but I'm guessing the management was Britannian?"

He nods, confused at the question.

Goddammit, I fucking knew it, "Tamaki, that place was a tourist trap. They probably thought you were a gangster and decided to bilk you for as much as they could. Did they add a lot of service charges to your bill?"

His eyes widen. "Oh man, I got fucking played, didn't I?"

I step out from behind the desk, nodding.

"Like it or not, a lot of Britannians only see you as an idiot Number. Which means, they'll try to screw you over by overcharging you, among other things. How good is your English?" I say as I lean back against the desk.

Tamaki rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Mai ingurishu izu o-Kay."

....Fuck, that's pretty bad. I facepalm the front of my mask.

"やれやれだぜ。" (Give me a fucking break.)

I nod, "Okay, first things first. You are going to take time to get some tutoring from Ohgi or anyone else who speaks good English. Second, I'm making you our morale officer and special supplier."

He blinks, and then smiles brightly.

"Holy shit! Really?! Thanks, Boss!"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm. He's ignorant, but he's got one thing that sets him above most of the other Black Knights.

Loyalty.

Tamaki was one of the few members not to betray Zero, or at least think it was wrong and have any regret.

I lean back in the chair, "Now your position has a few caveats. If you want to throw an event, party, team-building exercise, whatever, make sure you consult someone first to make sure it's in-budget or that there're no conflicts. As for 'special supplier'?"

I pull out a joint from my coat pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

He blinks and looks over the joint, sniffing it.

"No way! Is that weed? You smoke, Boss?"

I nod, "Indeed I do. And I'm rather... disappointed in the quality I'm finding in the Tokyo area. Try some, see what I mean."

I hand him a lighter and watch as he takes a hit, giving a small cough, then passing back.

"Ugh, *cough* damn, that tastes like shit. Seems okay, but I've definitely had better. Huge pain in the ass to get good stuff in the Settlement."

I hit a switch on my helmet, causing a small straw to extend from under the chin, inserting the joint into the opening.

I take a deep toke, breathing out, smoke exiting from the opening after I remove the joint.

Tamaki blinks in surprise and then claps in amazement.

"You seriously put a smoking straw on your helmet? That's awesome!"

I shrug, "Technically, it's an emergency induction port. I could use it as a booze straw too, if I wanted. It just happens to also be good enough for smoking."

Tamaki takes another hit and then winces, "This weed seriously is garbage, Boss. I'm pretty sure I can find better. How much do you need?"

Hmm, good question. I'd rather have a dedicated growing operation, but that'd be too labor intensive. Maybe something for the future.

"Enough for myself and a few other people. In the future, maybe we can hire someone to supply us. For now, just try not to get gouged."

He salutes and lies back in the chair.

"And Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

I shove the boots he had put on my desk back onto the floor, "Get your feet off my fucking desk."

Tamaki blushes as he rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, Boss. Oh, please tell your mistress I'm sorry for calling her a bimbo."

Mistress...? Well, he's not exactly wrong. That isn't all she does, but we are sleeping together.

He ashes the J as he sits up and stretches, "I mean, wearing a prison outfit in public like that, posing on a couch? Everyone probably thought she was a hooker, they just didn't want to say it."

I blink behind my mask. It strikes me that Tamaki may not be as dumb as I thought. He may just be very blunt.

"What did you do in high school, just out of curiosity?"

He shrugs, "Student Council. I was the guy who asked people what they wanted and wrote down their answers. Also dealt pot and bartended some nights for cash."

........How the fuck did Lelouch not realize this? This guy is a fucking gold mine.

Nobody suspects the bartender or the pot dealer.

I pull out a notepad and pen from my desk and hand them to him, "Tamaki, how many bartenders, pot dealers, and other black market types do you know?"

Tamaki shrugs, "Quite a few. Some of them died during the war, but I try to keep in touch with as many as I can. Professional pride, yo."

I grin maniacally under my mask. Jackpot.

"I need you to write down contact information for every bartender, pot dealer, and black market type you know ASAP. Do you even realize what this is, Tamaki?"

He shakes his head.

"Tamaki, how many of these guys would you say would be sympathetic to our cause and willing to pass on information?"

Tamaki goes rigid. I swear, I could see the light bulb go on behind his eyes. He whistles, "Holy fuck, these guys go everywhere. And we can throw money at them just to tell us news from the underground. You're a genius, Boss!"

I shake his hand as I walk him to the door, "That's why I'm in charge. I expect this list finished and mostly vetted by the time I get back from Kyoto."

He turns to me with a sad expression, "I ain't going with ya?"

I open the door and shake my head, "You'd be bored out of your mind, anyway. It's mostly going to be me discussing politics and future strategy with the Six Houses. No, Tamaki, what you're doing right now is far more important."

He salutes as he leaves, "You got it, Boss!"

I take off my helmet after shutting the door.

.......Right. Alice. Let's see what the hell is going on.

I sit down and start digging into the school records and what parts of Britannia's military networks I have access to via Orange.

Huh. Apparently, the Irregulars don't exist in this universe. No Colonel Madd, no Lucretia, no Dalque, no Sancia. Just Alice.

That's a good sign, but it's not nearly enough to relax.

Charles could still have Wired Geass: The Dead Rise.

I have no choice. Time to start eating crow. I dial up someone with no reason to help me right now.

I slap my hand to my forehead and rub the bridge of my nose slowly as I hit speed dial.

"You've got some nerve calling me, Lelouch."

I sigh, sitting back in my chair, "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing to me."

"I'm an immortal, I'm allowed to be hypocritical on occasion. And you got your little sister to record it. So you can kiss my French ass, Lelouch."

I grumble as I pinch my nose, "CC, I really, really, don't have time for this. I need you to get to the hideout. We're leaving for Kyoto tonight. Orange is keeping an eye on things here."

"And I told you what you can do, you little—"

"What is Charles' Geass?" I interrupt her.

"Oh please, like C's World didn't tell you."

I slam my fist on the desk as I stand up, "CC! I am in no mood for games! C's World just threw me a major curveball, and I need to know just how FUBAR things actually are. WHAT – IS – HIS – GEASS?!" I roar at her.

"......The Seal of Absolute Consciousness. Memory manipulation."

I sigh in relief. Thank fucking God. Worst case scenario averted.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. That girl...Alice.....she's not supposed to exist."

I can already picture her giving me an incredulous look for that one.

" *sigh* Did Clovis extract some of your DNA for creation of an artificial Geass lifeform?"

".....What."

I chuckle to myself, "I'll take that as a no. When C's World showed me that possible future path I mentioned, I also happened to see glimpses of other, variant realities as well. The Alice I know came from an alternate timeline where Clovis somehow managed to use your DNA to create unstable artificial Geass users. Charles had a very different Geass there."

".....What Geass?"

I close my eyes, "In that world, certain people could somehow develop Geass, independent of a contractor. This was called Wired Geass."

I pick up the discarded joint as I look for my lighter.

"Charles' Geass there was Wired Geass: The Dead Rise. It gave him limitless regeneration and resurrection abilities for himself, anyone he chose, and their Knightmares. He used it to resurrect the first Knights of the Round as an unstoppable army."

"........Merde," she whispers, horrified.

"Luckily, this is not a problem we have to deal with. I will make restitution for the trolling. Now, please... come to base. I need you to be there when I bring Kyoto to heel," I finish quietly as I light up.

"You still owe me for your impersonation."

I hit my head on the desk.

"What do you want?" I say exasperatedly.

Oh, I can just tell she's getting that shit-eating grin on her face right now.

"I want video of you and Suzaku's first time. And your cute little ass on my strap-on, 'Lelucia'."

I throw my head back in laughter. Should have known it would be something like that.

"And five handmade pizzas, with NONE OF YOUR TOPPINGS!"

Someone is clearly holding a grudge. Should have asked before trying a pizza I put Carolina Reapers on. It was very amusing to watch her go bright red and run around screaming for water, though.

"Deal. Now get that unbeatably sexy ass of yours over here. It's time to for a road trip to Kyoto."

She laughs at that. It's an almost musical sound.

"Hohohoho! I'm going to enjoy making you ride me when we get back to Ashford."

I close my eyes, smiling, "See you soon, witch."

I hang up and start going over details and infrastructure reports. Can't guarantee it will be Kirihara this time, but odds are it will be. If he or Kaguya aren't there? I'll either Geass whatever stupid bastard they send, or just walk out telling them to call me when they're serious.

I don't need Kyoto. They need me. The Black Knights are better funded and organized, compared to last time. Sure, Tamaki might end up wasting some money getting his network on-board, but the information potential cannot be understated.

And as much as Shirley bitches about my gambling? I have sooooo many fucking markers to call in. Some I'll use for Geassed intelligence gathering, some for cash, some for supplies. Unlike Lelouch, I'm not going to stop gambling. Not only is it fun, but I'm also making more money than some of the nobility. Hell, I might even make it a team-building exercise. Well, maybe just my family. Still don't trust all the rest of these guys yet.

So many plans, so many things to do, so little time.


	34. Omake: The Zero and Corny show episode 1.

Omake: The Zero and Corny show episode 1.

A super-deformed Zero and Cornelia, each holding giant mallets walk forward towards the viewer, each alternating hitting each other.

"They bite, they fight, they bite, they fight. Bite bite bite, fight, fight fight!"

The screen changes to Zero and Cornelia's heads near four words.

"The Zero and Corny show!"

A superdeformed Corny walks onto a tarmac from an airplane, greeted by nobility...that's sitting at a table playing cards.

Corny starts sizzling in anger and smashes the table with a mallet.

The scene cuts to the aforementioned nobles in bandages and casts as Corny yells unintelligibly at them, her words appearing as pictures over her head.

Zero, a Clovis with X's for eyes with graffiti on him, spray tags saying 'Zero rules, Britannia drools!' and nobles with pound signs for eyes walking away with bags of money appear overhead.

Corny grabs one noble and starts using him as a mallet to beat up the others, a picture appearing overhead: 'Zero in a coffin.'

The scene changes to Zero at a meeting with the Black Knights. CC is on a couch in the back with a large Z over her head as she slumbers.

Zero gestures dramatically at the others.

Pictures of: Cornelia running over terrorists with a road roller, Cornelia blowing up buildings with dynamite, and Cornelia stepping on the sand in a Zen garden, appear overhead.

Zero points to a blackboard labeled: "Plan Fuck Up Britannia's Shit."

The Black Knights give a unanimous thumbs up.

At that moment CC wakes up and walks over, a picture of pizza appearing overhead as she talks.

Zero gesticulates angrily as a picture of a credit card being destroyed appears.

CC holds her hand out expectantly.

Zero turns his head up and looks away with a huff.

In response, CC grabs Zero, holds him upside down, and shakes him until a wallet falls out, which she happily goes through before extracting a credit card.

After leaving a kiss on Zero's mask, she walks out with her hips swaying as an unseen voice whistles at her.

The scene cuts to Cornelia in front of her troops, an LED display behind her showing the words "All hail Britannia!"

As the troops salute and yell the phrase, Zero sneaks in behind her and types something on the computer for the display system before sneaking away. But not before miming an evil laugh and twirling a mustache.

The screen goes fuzzy, and then reactivates with the words "All hail Zero!" on it.

The troops look at each other and shrug before chanting again.

Cornelia's hairdo toings out in multiple directions as she turns around in shock. She then angrily gestures for someone to fix the system.

The screen changes to the words "Zero was here!" before exploding, covering her with soot. The viceroy blinks and then pulls out a gun shooting at the screen in fury.

The screen cuts to Zero reading a book, "How to pose like a Joestar (without hurting your back)."

He puts the book down, and then goes into a pose with a hand in front of his face, fingers spread, and his legs crossed. He then spins like a top and stops in a new pose with his hands on his hips and pelvis thrust forward.

He does a 1080 spin ending in him posing with his back arched and arms folded as he leans back at a sharp angle. An audible crack is heard as he falls over. His hand shakily holds up a sign saying "OW!"

The scene changes to Suzaku running from Milly, who's holding up a skimpy cat girl costume.

He ends up cornered as Milly mimes evil cackling.

Suddenly a light bulb pops in over his head.

He starts spinning, then extends his leg into a kick, and suddenly propels himself into the air away from Milly.....and directly into a power line.

A twitching and charred Suzaku falls to the ground.

Milly holds up a sign saying: "Shocking, isn't it?"

The screen flashes to Kallen doing a rimshot on a drum kit.

It flashes again to Cornelia in the bath, relaxing. The view pans over her voluptuous form, before the sound of a gun cocking is heard, forcing the view to turn towards Cornelia holding her bayonet rifle with a flat stare. She shakes her head menacingly at the viewer.

The view slowly pans away before a gun shot rings out, causing the view to suffer a bullet hole like a camera being shot.

The screen changes to a title card with two words: "The End."

At this point, the view pans back to show CC dressed in a playboy bunny costume sitting at a computer.

She turns around with a smirk, "Were you expecting a rabbit with a Brooklyn accent? I'm bored and felt like doing something amusing. Besides the ad revenue from internet cartoons is surprisingly high."

She chews on a slice of pizza with a wink, "That's all, folks."

End of omake.


	35. Turn 12.2

Turn 12.2

"Disgusting. The Brittannians have tainted the purity of Mt. Fuji."

I know that voice. Been a long time, Taizō. A few Geass commands laid down earlier got me inside the Knightmare on Kirihara's left, just like canon.

CC steps forward, my voice broadcasting from her helmet, "Really, Lord Taizō, there is no need for these poor theatrics."

And just like that, the guns are out.

"All who know the names of Kyoto must die!"

Yeah, good luck with that.

I smash the other Knightmare with Slash Harkens before turning the guns onto the shocked bodyguards.

"As I said," I say as I reveal myself from the cockpit. "Poor theatrics."

I get in close and doff my helmet out of sight of the bodyguards and onlookers.

"After all," I whisper to him, "you were the one who introduced me to Japanese theatre."

For a guy who's playing the double agent, he's pretty transparent. But then again, the NAC is a polite fiction. Britannia knows they're not entirely loyal, they just can't prove anything.

This is probably the biggest shock he's had in seven years.

"You... How...?"

I smirk. "Did you really think my father could stop me from taking my rightful revenge?"

And with that, Taizō starts cackling with glee. "Hahahahahaha! So the flower of vengeance has finally blossomed?"

He turns to the Black Knights. "Soldiers of the Black Knights! This man has true cause to hate Britannia, long before our country ever became Area 11! Kyoto shall supply you with whatever aid you need!"

I lean in to whisper, "I will bring Kyoto under my control. In return, Britannia will fall. I swear it upon the title I have claimed."

I re-don my helmet as Taizō ponders my words. "I suppose I should expect nothing less. Although....you do realize who the last person was who claimed THAT title?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Not to worry Taizō, I already have a speech planned to explain that."

I stand proudly and turn to face the onlookers, including CC.....who looks amazing in my outfit.

Hmm. That reminds me, "Taizō, we need to have a very frank discussion about the future direction of this war and several related matters."

He wrinkles his brow, "Should I gather the others, or is there something you can't say in mixed company?" he says, motioning with his eyes to the Black Knights.

Smart man. I nod, "Myself, my ace, and my...let's call her my minder, will attend."

Kirihara smirks as he walks with his cane.

"An ace? Would that be young Miss Kōzuki over there?"

I motion for Kallen and CC to follow us, "I would have thought the Kōzuki group would have been beneath your notice."

Kirihara shakes his head, "We like to keep at least a cursory eye on most resistance groups. Naoto Kōzuki was a man with potential. A pity he died so young. His sister....we weren't quite sure if she was truly gifted, or simply lucky."

CC giggles at that remark, "As someone with an eye for talent, take it from me. Queenie here has the potential to be among the best in the world."

The old man looks the greenette in the eye and then recoils for a moment.

"You....such eyes. What horrors have you suffered to have such old eyes so young?"

CC closes her eyes and smiles sadly, her voice barely more than a whisper, "More than you will hopefully ever know."

He chuckles to himself as we walk down the corridor, "I can see you've gathered quite an interesting collection of people over the years, Zero."

He turns to CC and Kallen, "Forgive the poor reception and my manners. We weren't quite sure of who we were dealing. I am Kirihara Taizō, Chairman of Kirihara Industries and leader of the Six Houses of Kyoto," he says with a small bow.

Kallen returns the bow with a far deeper one, "Kallen Kōzuki-Stadfelt, ace of the Black Knights."

CC gives a curtsy with a smirk, "CC, Zero's minder and accomplice."

The industrialist raises an eyebrow, "Minder? Accomplice? Just who are you?"

I sigh as I turn my head back, "She's the person keeping me in check to ensure I don't go all the way off the deep end. She's also one of the victims of Code-R."

Kirihara's eyes widen momentarily, and then he nods, "Interesting, indeed. Come, my private room is this way. Tea will be served and then we can have our discussion."

I really could use some coffee. But I'm not going to ask now. Maybe later if I start getting drowsy.

We adjourn into the parlor. It's a spartan room, just a tea kettle on a burner in the middle of a table. Quiet, well-lit, and isolated.

We each take our seats, seiza style. After a few minutes, Kirihara's servants arrive with tea and snacks.

"Leave us. There will be no interruptions. Inform the other Houses I am meeting with Zero and to direct full support to the Black Knights."

After they leave, CC takes out a small device from her jacket and watches the display for a moment.

"Clear."

I detach my cape and set my mask on the table, "Forgive the insult, but my identity cannot be leaked even to Kyoto."

Taizō pours himself a cup as he nods, "None taken. I would be just as paranoid, were I in your position."

I sigh as I look at him, "Seven years later, and most of the resistance is still scrambling for a fallen dream."

Taizō gestures for me to continue.

"That Japan can be brought back."

I lean over the table to look him in the eye, "You and the Six Houses utterly failed to anticipate the Emperor's response. You weren't prepared for him to call your bluff."

Taizō sighs deeply, "Yes, it was a calculated risk, Lelouch. We believed your father would not risk fighting a prolonged two-front war against both the EU and the Chinese Federation."

I sip my tea and raise an eyebrow at Taizō's explanation. In terms of Realpolitik? He's right. In conventional warfare terms, invading Japan would potentially force too great a commitment on the Britannian war machine. Something that the EU would have inevitably taken advantage of.

"But there was something else. Something you, and your allies, could not account for. A paradigm change in the nature of war," I say solemnly. Something no one saw coming.

The old man snorts as he bites into a rice cake.

"The Knightmare Frame was a grave miscalculation on our part, I admit. But given what the technology of the time was like, and what we knew, we didn't expect that Britannia would or could conduct such a blitzkrieg on us."

I chuckle to myself. He has a point, but he's forgetting whose son I am.

"Taizō, you did have a resource. You just never bothered to utilize it," I say pointing to myself.

"You? But you were a ten-year-old child. What could you have done?" he asks, his eyes showing curiosity.

"I was too young to think of it at the time. And I never believed the Emperor would so casually throw us away. Or perhaps I was too angry to think properly about it....," I say with a deep sigh.

"But....I saw my mother pilot the first Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede," I say with a knowing nod.

Taizō's eyes widen briefly, before the old man throws his head back in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, kami, what fools we all were! You, you could have told us about the true potential of this monster Britannia had created. Ah, such is life," he says, taking a deep breath.

I shrug, "Hindsight is always twenty/twenty. The important thing is that Japan learns from its mistakes. The JLF must be destroyed," I say the last sentence as a pronouncement.

Taizō meets my gaze with a steely expression.

"That is a harsh judgement," he says slowly.

"But an accurate one. They were designed for the conventional warfare of a bygone era. You cannot charge a machine gun nest with horseback cavalry. And you cannot defeat Britannia with tactics that have not adjusted for the Knightmare Frame," I say, taking a sip of my green tea.

"More importantly, Lord Kirihara, thanks to Kusakabe's actions, the JLF's reputation is poisoned in the public eye. Kyoto has no options save Zero," CC says airily as she drinks her tea.

Taizō grimaces and then sags into his seat, suddenly looking much older.

"Tell me the truth, Lelouch. Did you set Kusakabe up to destroy the JLF?"

I laugh sinisterly as I lazily swirl my tea, "Set him up? No. I went there to kill him for his stupidity, and for endangering the lives of my sisters and friends."

I set the tea down and hiss at Taizō, "He threatened to publicly rape Euphemia after I chastised him for his foolishness. His execution by Kishi was richly deserved."

The old man looks me in the eye, gaze unblinking.

After a moment, he sighs and leans back. "I have known for some time that the JLF could never succeed. However, up until you arrived, we had no other options."

Kirihara takes a moment to gather his thoughts before turning to Kallen, "You have been largely silent throughout this talk. What do you think of the plans of your leader?"

Kallen munches on an onigiri before responding, "If I may speak plainly, Lord Kirihara?"

He nods.

"Lelouch is a pervert and a louse. I have to fight the urge to punch him a lot of the time. And frankly? He's totally crazy."

I thump my head on the table. Seriously, you grab someone's ass one time....

"However!"

She turns to me with a warm smile, "Challenging Britannia is, in of itself, an act of madness. And clearly, everything we and the other groups, including the JLF, have tried previously had been an abject failure. Whereas, Zero? Has already defeated Britannia three times, including the Witch of Britannia herself."

She salutes with a hand over her heart, "For the first time in seven years.....I believe we can win."

"Which brings me on to my next point," I state as I segue back into the conversation.

My eyebrow twitches in suppressed frustration, "You and I both know that Kusakabe did not act alone. Nor are his sentiments regarding Britannia or the conduct necessary to remove them unique to his person."

Kirihara sips his tea without commenting, raising an eyebrow.

"If his actions were truly anathema to the JLF, how was he able to garner as much support as he did and leave with heavy equipment such as a Raikō, without anyone noticing or asking questions?"

Kirihara sets his tea down and returns my glare with a flat stare, "If you have an implication to make, boy, get on with it."

I take a deep breath before bringing my full regal bearing to bear.

"That there is a poisonous element in the Japanese national character. The same element that, up until now, has ensured that Japan could never free itself. Japanese xenophobia and racism. As contemptible in your people as it is in my former countrymen."

Kirihara grips the pants of his hakama in outrage, "And what would you do differently, your Highness?"

I smile malefically as I lean forward to meet his accusing eyes, "Taizō, haven't you heard? I'm the Demon King, not a prince."

I stand up and begin pacing, "I will first expunge the most corrupt and unsalvageable elements from the JLF, much as I've been doing already in Tokyo. Either by consolidating various resistance groups under my flag, or else exterminating them as part of the problem."

I gesture dramatically, "NEXT! I will force them to acknowledge the cold truth via logic. That the Japan of yesteryear is a broken and decayed corpse and that their dream of restoring Japan is a mass delusion."

I gesture with my hand to my left eye in a fan formation, "And then? I give them a better cause to fight for."

Kirihara is intrigued, albeit still cautiously angry, "That cause being?"

"Justice, Taizō. Not mere justice for a single nation, or for a single people. But Justice itself as the ideal. They will fight in MY name. Their first loyalty shall be to Zero, not to any single nation. For in a world where Hell itself appears to reign, who better to restore Justice, than one who understands the measures necessary to do so? The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

Taizō begins chuckling to himself, and then goes into a deep belly laugh, hand on his forehead.

"Heh heh heh, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!"

He slows down and looks me in the eye knowingly, "Hahaha, so in place of a resistance movement, we would instead have the cult of Zero? That you alone would be the final authority in this war."

I nod with a victorious smirk.

Kirihara sits back and crosses his arms, "And suppose I have questions about your end goals. What would you say to me? What will you say to those who see Japan's liberation as the final goal and hold no desire to fight for any other nation?" he says with a questioning gaze.

This is a devil's advocate position. He wants to see how far I'll go. Fine by me. But unlike like the canon Lelouch, I'm not walking a path of blood. I am forging the path of Justice.

"My goal? To destroy and remake this accursed world. To see Britannia and all powers like it brought low and humbled. To free those who cannot free themselves."

I sit back down, "As for those who will only fight for Japan?"

I gesture toward the screen door, "Door's over there. Get the fuck out."

He blinks in shock at my casual vulgarity and then hmms in thought.

"Taizō, if my identity were exposed? I guarantee that parts of Japan and the Black Knights, as they are now and even discounting elements from the JLF that I'll be absorbing, would turn on me merely for being Britannian, much less a prince."

He nods after a moment, "Some might be offended that you would impugn my people as so ungrateful."

"But you know perfectly well that I'm not wrong, yes?" I say with a knowing smile.

Kirihara sighs and nods after pouring himself a fresh cup and taking a sip. "Some might be offended, as I said. I, however, am an old man, and have been in this game of politics long enough to recognize the truth of your statements. You're right, of course. No Japanese group could or would confront this problem. And parts of your army would indeed turn against you out of outrage or for a chance to negotiate with Britannia, should you falter."

"Which is why Zero does not fight for Japan. He fights for Justice. Or rather, if you want a new Japan, then your only option is to join Zero's banner," CC singsongs with a knowing smirk. "Because let's be honest. Zero and the Black Knights are the only option left. There is no one else."

Kirihara at this point looks CC in the eye critically, and then smiles and nods, "I had a feeling you were more than you seemed. It would appear Zero has excellent counselors."

He turns back to me. "Sumeragi Kaguya has been pushing for us to meet you. At first I thought it was mere infatuation."

Yes, and no. Yes, she's infatuated. But she's also pragmatic enough to realize the writing on the wall. Though, when she sees who I am? I don't think she ever got over my death.

"But she made several points about your capabilities, ones I agreed with. I did however, raise the caveat of needing to take your measure in person."

"And what is your judgment, Kirihara Taizō of Kyoto?" I ask him with an intense gaze into his calculating black eyes.

Kirihara takes a moment to consider his response in silence.

"What I am about to tell you is in the strictest confidence. I do not believe anyone save Kaguya or your closest confidants would understand or appreciate the grave seriousness with which I say this."

He takes a deep breath before answering.

"In truth, even though I am fully aware you have no desire for the throne of Britannia personally....Had that been your goal? I would still support you regardless."

I barely stop myself from doing a spit take. And instead look at him wide eyes and an expression practically screaming 'WTF?!'

CC's eyes widen for a moment then narrow to slits. For her, that's an expression of shock.

"な、な、何？" (W-w-what?!) Kallen exclaims.

"You seem surprised. My country is in ruins. But....I believe you can create something new. Whether as part of a new and better Britannia, or as a new nation unto itself....I do not care. Either is better than this living death," Kirihara says, looking bemused at our confounded expressions.

I sit there stunned, unable to respond.

"Why?" I whisper.

Kirihara looks at me dead on, his dark eyes meeting my violet ones. "Because, Demon King....it is not often one is in the presence of a living legend. Nor can one often claim a part in furthering or creating a legend. I'm old enough to have a sense of history, my boy."

He bows his head in a gesture of respect, "To see the rise of a legend, a hero such as yourself? That may be worth seven years of suffering."

Kallen looks on in awed silence, her mouth gaping at the sight.

CC's eyes are alight with golden flame. She's been around long enough to know what Kirihara has truly done.

Japan is mine if I can but claim it.

I would likely yield rulership when we prevail. I don't want the job. But....even if I have someone like Kaguya in charge, I would be the one who destroys and recreates the new world.

Kirihara knows my true ambition. To see Justice reign across the earth.

"Tenka Fubu," I whisper with a demonic smile.

His response is to throw back his head and laugh. CC's eyes go wide as she recognizes the phrase. She smiles and salutes.

Kallen, is confused. She doesn't know the reference. Something to explain later.

Time to take a trip to Honnōji. I have a goddess to claim.


	36. Turn 12.3: Omiai

Turn 12.3: Omiai

Honnōji. A name steeped in history. Over four hundred years ago, my predecessor met his end thanks to the treacherous actions of his retainer, Akechi Mitsuhide.

Short-sighted fools. Had Lord Oda successfully unified Japan, they might be where Britannia is now.

Huh. That's actually a disturbing thought, come to think of it. Almost reads like bad fanfiction.

Some might find it bizarre that a temple complex like Honnōji is still standing, given Britannia's insistence on crushing the local culture. The truth is actually a mixture of mundane reasons and unspoken agreements

While Tokyo was reduced to a blasted shell, which the settlement was built on top of, Kyoto wasn't targeted as extensively. Partly due to the Japanese Imperial Army making its last stand in Kanto, and partly because due to lack of enemy personnel, the Britannian commanders decided to ignore Kyoto in favor of crushing the Japanese army and targeting Kururugi Genbu.

Of course, Suzaku's actions threw a wrench into the works. With Genbu dead, the command structure was decapitated; the army fractured, largely forming into the JLF, and assorted resistance groups. The government cabinet fled, some being captured, others escaping to other countries.

The NAC (i.e. Kyoto) quietly discouraged any groups from using the ancient sites for their activities. While also claiming to the new governors that destroying them would needlessly aggravate the local population.

Combined with the rampant corruption and Clovis's disinclination to do any actual work? It's surprising how many old places like this still exist, once you get outside Tokyo anyway. By virtue of being the former capital, and the site of the new settlement and Viceroy's palace, Tokyo suffered far more damage than the rest of the country.

That reminds me. I tap a button on my helmet, "Memo to self: Start making arrangements for the Chinese invasion and contact Li Xing-ke. Priority on capturing Chinese commander and Sawasaki Atsushi alive."

It's almost 1pm. Normally, I would be more circumspect than to meet out in the open in uniform. But this required a touch of theatrics. And Sumeragi Kaguya is a girl, no, a young woman, who enjoys theater.

A ping from my phone alerts me that she's just entered the temple grounds. I switch on the speaker systems that I had installed and wait.

After a few moments, I start the music up. I felt something thematically appropriate was called for.

"Please allow me, to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste."

I tap my foot to the Stones' rhythm.

"I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith."

I start singing along, walking to the courtyard.

"And I was 'round when Jesus Christ,  
Had his moment of doubt and pain."

I tap my foot to the beat as I let Mick take the next verse.

"Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate."

And there she is. Looking resplendent in her robes, with a raised eyebrow at the music.

I tap dance over to her, miming a kiss on her hand with my mask.

"Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name.  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game," I sing as I stand back up.

A finger snap turns off the music.

"A bit much for a one-off joke, I admit, but a magician must occasionally be allowed his indulgences."

She's smiling, the twitch at the corners of her mouth betraying her difficulty holding her poker face.

"Not at all. After all, you do seem to be working magic, Master Zero."

I stand in front of her, and then gesture to the courtyard, "Let's walk. I believe we have important things to discuss."

She nods as we walk along the stone path. Kyoto has arranged for the temple complex to be closed today, and I set a few Geassed watchers around just in case.

"Lord Kirihara was frustratingly vague regarding the reason for this meeting. I'd almost say he was teasing me if I didn't know better."

Taizō, I tip my hat to you. Or helmet, as the case may be.

"I have a bet with him that you would walk away from this meeting happier than you've been in seven years."

Well, actually he called it a sucker's bet and refused to take it. But she doesn't need to know that.

Kaguya looks up at me with a cat-like smile, "My, planning to seduce me already? I'd heard rumors you were a man with a touch of perversion, it's interesting to see how much is true."

I gesture toward the main complex of the temple, "Do you know why I chose Honnōji as our meeting place?"

She taps her chin as she considers her answer, "I would assume some kind of symbolism with your title, or perhaps it was off the beaten trail enough for your purposes?"

Smart as a whip. "Half right. It's also a place I can use as an analogy."

I gesture grandly, "Japan was corrupt, rotten to the core. The Second Pacific War would undoubtedly have happened eventually; Britannia's ambitions know no limits. But the Oriental Incident forced Britannia's hand. Much like my predecessor's betrayal, the greed of foolish men doomed a better future for Japan."

The Sumeragi head closes her eyes in remembrance, "My father spoke to me before he died. He said our greed had provoked a dragon and our punishment was to remember that. Because the people would not. And that we should not make the same mistake again if we ever got Japan back."

"And what do you say, having thought on this a great deal no doubt?" I say quietly, looking up at the clouds.

Kaguya sighs and shakes her head.

"My father was wrong in only one respect. The same mistake that the JLF is still making. There is no more Japan to go back to."

I smile beneath my mask, "Then perhaps, a Demon King can create something new. The king that was once a demon of the forest at the Kururugi Shrine," I say as I remove my mask, holding it out to her with my back turned.

"And who has come back from the depths of Hell to fight for justice."

She looks at me in shock, "まさか…あなたは…" (It can't be...You are…?!)

I turn around, regal features showing in the sunlight, purple eyes meeting jade orbs.

"その通りだ、ルルシュヴィブリタニア。久し振りだよ、皇神楽耶姫。" (Exactly. Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, Princess Kaguya Sumeragi.)

Her eyes are wet with tears and wide with shock. Her left hand covering her mouth as the right reaches out to touch my face while trembling.

"こ、これは…真実か？夢じゃないか？" (T-this...is real? It's not a dream?)

I pull her close, enveloping her in my arms and cloak.

"夢がありません。我は本当に生きている、" (It's not a dream. I really am alive,) I say as I stroke her long hair.

Her response is to squeeze me tightly while crying quietly.

"You were right," she says softly.

I raise an eyebrow in question.

She looks up with stars in her eyes, "I haven't been this happy in seven years."

And with that she grabs my head and pulls me into a kiss.

Naturally, I respond after overcoming my surprise.

Our lips part after a moment as she looks with a smug grin.

"I wanted to do that seven years ago. I wasn't willing to wait another."

I laugh as I sit down, holding her in my arms.

"Taizō might not have told you who I am, but I take it he told you his decision?"

She nods, "Officially, Kyoto will be throwing their support to the Black Knights as a major resistance group."

I smile triumphantly, "And unofficially?"

Kaguya looks at me with a smug grin, "Taizō-sama told me privately that I'd understand once I met you. He said Kyoto is not capable of gaining a better tomorrow for the Japanese people. But Zero, 大六天魔王, is. And that he's giving you full control over everything, including the JLF."

YES! JACKPOT!

She giggles as she snuggles into me, "I have been advocating for you, admittedly, and nursing a bit of a crush on the hopefully handsome masked hero who's fighting for justice."

She looks up at my face with tears still coming down her eyes, "But, to think the boy I liked so long ago, has become a man and the one who's saving my people? I almost can't believe it."

"Admittedly, the whole 'Justice' thing is part propaganda, part indoctrination," I say with a shrug.

She nods, "It was obvious you have a different agenda from everyone else. You're setting yourself up as a messiah. An actual hero of justice. But....it's not just good publicity, is it? You actually believe in what you're saying."

I cup her chin with a gloved hand, "Indeed. It's not just a counter for the Empire's rhetoric. It's my personal belief that I will see made real. Tell me Kaguya, how would you like to be the new Empress of Japan?"

She sits up with a start, "何？" (WHAT?!)

"Japan may be mine if I can but claim it, but I have no desire to rule. So I'm going to give that task to someone worthy. And I believe the Sumeragi clan does have a connection to the Chrysanthemum Throne," I whisper, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Kaguya glomps onto me, "I accept your proposal, Master Zero. Consider us engaged."

I burst out laughing. Yeah, should have seen that coming. Oh well. It's such a burden being wonderful.

That reminds me, I should find out if Steel Panther exists here.

"There's one catch, I'm afraid."

She looks at the ground, her eyes downcast, "Am I so unattractive, my lord?"

I kiss her neck, drawing a gasp as I cuddle her.

"Far from it. A bit young, true. But I'm Britannian. And we don't have to go all the way for awhile. When you're 15 or so, consider a night with Zero as your birthday present."

She purrs as I nuzzle her cheek, "Mmm, then what's the catch, my lord?"

"You're going to have to share."

Her response is a blush and a radiant smile.

"Oh my. Master Zero is indeed a man of considerable appetites."

She blinks as something seems to occur to her.

"Wait, I just remembered. How is Nunnally? Is she alright?"

I nod, "My sister regained her sight not too long ago. She'll be overjoyed to see you. Probably almost as much as your cousin."

That prompts a depressing sigh from her small form.

"Oh Suzaku...why have you chosen such a foolish path? Thank you for saving my idiot cousin, Lelouch."

I cough after that. This ought to be good.

She raises an eyebrow and then wiggles on my lap to turn and face me.

So fucking tempting.....she's almost certainly doing it deliberately.

"What are you not telling me, Lulu?"

I look to the side innocently, "I may have had a long talk with Suzaku about his goals in life and suggested alternate methods."

She squeals and hugs me.

"You got through to him?! I was the only person who ever even tried over the years after he joined Britannia. How did you do it?"

Well, I'm probably going to marry her eventually. And Lelouch NOT explaining the magic mind-rape eye is what fucked him over last time.

She's skeptical, of course. Geass sounds like fantasy novel bullshit. Thankfully, that kick line video I took of the Royal Guard is very useful for dealing with naysayers. That, and showing the evil eye briefly.

"And so, I Geassed Suzaku to 'Be honest with yourself for one hour' ."

She looks at me solemnly.

"And?"

I sigh deeply, "Suzu had been trying to get himself killed as a martyr ever since he killed his father to save us. His goal was to die in battle for his crimes. He actually tried to bash his skull in with a rock when he realized it consciously."

She gasps, "That's what happened?! My god, no wonder Suzaku had such a deranged plan."

I nod grimly, "He spent the next several hours in hysterics. But...."

I sigh and rub my forehead, "How would you describe his expressions over the years?"

The Lady Sumeragi grips her robes with her dainty hands as she answers, "Withdrawn. Hollow. Dead. I cannot tell you how many times I have been tempted to slap him and scream at him to talk to me."

"Exactly. Suzaku Kururugi carried a death wish for almost a decade. Saving the man I love from his own stupidity is going to take years."

I swear to god, the light bulb going off in her head as she realizes what I just said could be seen all the way over in Tokyo.

"You mean...you like men too?" she asks in disbelief.

I smirk, "Yes, actually, though I'm admittedly quite picky. Suzu is the only man I've considered worthy thus far."

She hides her face behind her sleeve as she starts giggling like.....

Oh god, she sounds like Milly.

"ふふふ、ZERO～さまは本当に変態した男です。ほほほほ。" (Fu fu fu. Master Zero truly is a pervert. Ho ho ho ho.)

I hang my head with a sigh. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

She shakes her head as she continues giggling.

I pull out my cell phone and start dialing. A few rings later....

"Hello, Warrant Officer Kururugi speaking."

"Hey Suzu, guess who wants to say hi?"

"Lelouch? Who's that with you? I can hear giggling."

I put my cell on speakerphone and lean back against the wooden pillar we've been sitting next to. Really should see about getting a video phone soon. This is going to be priceless.

"Suzaku-kun! How could you forget your favorite cousin?"

It's a pity he can't see the coquettish expression she's making right now.

He'd probably run for the hills.

"Kaguya?! What are you doing with—!"

I cough to interrupt, "This is a business call as well as personal. Kaguya-chan has agreed to help us with our project along with the other investors."

I swear I can all but hear the gears grinding in his head.

"I...see. So why the giggling? I have to admit, I haven't missed that at all."

"Because, Suzu~, I found out two of my favorite people are still alive, and that a certain someone FINALLY pulled his head out of his ass! Why didn't you talk to me about this all these years?!"

Uh-oh. I think I may have just walked into a family feud. Looks like this was bothering her awhile.

"Pulled my head out of.....Lulu, what did you tell you my insane cousin?" he says exasperatedly.

I pinch my nose as I literally feel a migraine coming on.

"My FIANCÉE here has been caught up on current events, and she's none too pleased with your now-derailed, quote, 'deranged plan', unquote. Her words, not mine."

Your ass, Suzaku, not mine. I'm here for you, but you're going to be getting a fair amount of shit for this for awhile.

Hmm. Actually.....

"I have an idea," I whisper.

Of course, Kaguya is still chewing out Suzaku, who's too stubborn to just back down and apologize for not telling her.

I pick up the phone, taking it off speakerphone, "Suzu, please hold one moment."

I put him on hold and turn to Kaguya.

A stern look from me cows her.

I thump her on the head gently.

"痛…" (Ow...)

"Suzaku has been through enough. He knows damn well he was wrong. And you know full well he hasn't been in good shape psychologically for years. So knock it off."

I sit back in a huff, looking through my jacket for my cigarette case.

"As I was saying," I say as I pull out my lighter, sparking a joint off and taking a deep inhale.

"There's something I want to do. And you'll get the chance to talk to Suzaku too afterwards."

I put the phone back on speakerphone.

"Suzu, are you free the next few days?"

"One moment," he says as I hear footsteps and a manic animated voice talking.

After a few moments I hear Suzaku's voice again, "My boss says I can take the next few days off. Something about data analysis needing to be done without human interference. I don't think he even looked up when he said it."

Lloyd Asplund. Fucks given? Zero.

"Excellent. Call Kallen and tell her to come with you. There's something important I need to show you. CC will tell you where."

I hang up and then I put Kaguya over my knee.

"Master Ze-ouch!" she yelps as I spank her.

"That was for fighting with Suzu."

I lean over and kiss the spot where I spanked her.

"And that, was a promise to give you a night to remember in one year."

She sits up, looking at me with flushed features.

"Were you always this good, or did your harem members teach you?" she says as she nuzzles my cheek.

"Part natural talent, and part CC, who you're going to meet later, being a grandmaster of the sexual arts."

Kaguya fans her face with a huge smile, "I think I'm going to enjoy being part of your entourage immensely."

She kisses me on the lips for a moment and then skips off to stand in the courtyard.

Tastes like plums, perhaps a touch overripe.

Okay, so it seems I inherited the huge sex drive from both Charles and Marianne. In addition to what I had before being blended with Lulu.

I step up, cape swirling behind me.

"Well Princess, we have an appointment to keep, shall we?"

She takes my arm with a blissful sigh.

"はい、許婚。何処へ行きましょうか？" (Of course, my betrothed. Where are we going?)

I put my mask back on as we walk, "大阪。" (Osaka.)

It's time I made this official.


	37. Turn 12.4  "The Heir Apparent."

Turn 12.4 "The Heir Apparent."

Okunoin. Expanding outward from the mausoleum of the monk Kūkai at the temple upon Mount Kōya, it is said to be the largest graveyard in all of Japan.

While that may have been true before the war, I have no doubts that some of the mass graves of Japanese war dead have likely surpassed it. But even so, the ambience is breathtaking. Even walking amongst the shrines and burial markers, I feel like I'm in an otherworldly place.

Suzaku is feeling nervous. I hold his hand and smile gently. "Don't worry. Whatever you've done, you can make amends. And I'll be right beside you."

He nods, clutching my hand tight. It's understandable. By joining Britannia for years, he feels he has shamed his ancestors and people.

Of course, my other hand is being held captive by his cousin Kaguya. CC and Kallen are both following right beside us.

For once, CC is deadly serious. Which Kallen is kinda freaked out by.

Then again, it could just be the atmosphere. Okunoin is eerie enough by daylight. But on a night of a full moon?

After a short time, my lantern reveals we've reached our destination.

While Kaguya and I had gone to Honnō-ji alone, this time I wanted everyone possible here.

Only CC knows what I'm planning. Then again, I hadn't even known this grave still existed until she told me.

I bow deeply before the unassuming shrine. Oda Nobunaga. He who has claimed the title of 大六天魔王 (Dairokuten Maō = Demon King of the Sixth Heaven)

"Lulu, why are we here?" Kaguya looks calculatingly at me. "Surely you didn't bring us here just to look at a grave?"

I say nothing, only stepping forward. The moonlight shines down on me. Illuminating my pale features.

I slowly draw a folded fan from my sleeve. CC, meanwhile, has pulled out a tatami drum.

"思へばこの世は常の住み家にあらず" (In truth, this world is not always inhabited.)

I slowly begin to dance.

"草葉に置く白露、水に宿る月よりなほあやし" (Like glistening dew upon blades of grass, or the moon reflected on the water.)

My audience gapes at my performance. I'm not surprised. Any Japanese person with any knowledge of their own history and culture, knows this most famous verse of Atsumori.

"金谷に花を詠じ、榮花は先立つて無常の風に誘はるる" (Reciting the poetry of the Flower at Kanaya, all glory is left with the wind of impermanence.)

My voices echoes in the deathly silent forest, accompanied only by the steady beat of the drum.

"南楼の月を弄ぶ輩も 月に先立つて有為の雲にかくれり" (Those who play with the moon's southern tower, now lay hidden in the cloud of Saṅkhāra.)

I'm not usually one for such spirituality, however this is a special occasion. And a place like this deserves reverence.

I turn, advancing three steps, fan held out in front of me.

"人間五十年、化天のうちを比ぶれば、夢幻の如くなり" (A man's life is fifty years, yet compared to a life in Geten, it is naught but the illusion of a dream.)

CC looks nostalgic, lost in memories. I have no doubt it's been hundreds of years since she last witnessed this.

"一度生を享け、滅せぬもののあるべきか" (Living so brief a time, is there nothing that lasts forever?)

The world is impermanent, yes. That is why a man must create a legacy, something that will be remembered long after he has gone.

"これを菩提の種と思ひ定めざらんは、口惜しかりき次第ぞ" (Unless we take in this kernel of enlightenment, it is a most vexing truth indeed.)

I come gradually to a stop, then snap shut the fan as I lower myself to one knee in front of the gravestone.

"大六天魔王織田信長さま。我は貴官の名を継承する人である。よろしくお願いします。" (Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Lord Nobunaga Oda. I am one who would inherit your name. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.)

CC moves to one knee next to me. "I, CC, last remaining vassal of Nobunaga Oda, my once and former contractor, have deemed this man worthy of your title. I ask you, my Lord Oda, watch over us from Naraka."

We both bow with our heads to the ground.

It had been my own idea to perform Atsumori before his grave, an act of knowledge and respect toward the man himself, before formally laying claim to his title.

Kyoto normally wouldn't have seen me until after Narita, however bloodying Cornelia's nose and my actions at Kawaguchi seemed to have struck a nerve, or perhaps a chord, with them.

I stand, feeling invigorated, and turn toward our gaping audience.

"I ask of you all, do you so witness this?"

Kaguya is the first to discern what I'm asking.

"I, Kaguya of house Sumeragi, witness this." She falls to one knee, her face rapturous.

Suzaku follows suit mere seconds later, also kneeling. "I, Suzaku of house Kururugi, witness this." His expression shone with affection.

Kallen, meanwhile, is still mostly in shock. She awkwardly kneels as well.

"I, Kallen Kouzuki of house Stadtfeld, witness whatever the hell this was."

I clap my hands three times. "大六天魔王万歳。" (All hail the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven,) I intone solemnly.

Then I pull everyone together into a group hug. "Thank you," I say quietly.

Kaguya is looking at me like it was Christmas morning. "If you had told me you were going to do THAT, I'd have brought a shakuhachi."

I kiss her forehead. "I appreciate it. But CC insisted she be the one to play."

CC sighs melancholically. "Ranmaru always played the shakuhachi. I haven't listened to Atsumori since before Honnō-ji."

Suzaku scratches the back of his head, "Um… Does anyone else feel weird that we just witnessed my Britannian boyfriend claim the title of Lord of Hell from the most infamous warlord in Japanese history, with the blessing of said warlord's last vassal, an immortal witch?"

Kallen sighs and puts her head into her hands. "My life used to make so much more sense before I met this guy..."

I sigh as I look at Kallen with a browbeaten expression, "Am I truly so vexing?"

"Yes, you smug, pretty boy bastard," she says with a frown.

Suzaku nods, "You really do go out of your way to drive people crazy."

CC giggles as she latches onto my left arm. "Why do you think I enjoy myself with him so much? He enjoys fucking with people just as much as I do," she says, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Not gonna lie, they have me dead to rights. I do love screwing with people.

Speaking of which? I check my phone messages.

[Target located. Contact time in the late evening best possible opening. Awaiting orders.]

Got ya. I smirk as I text back.

[Will conduct "interview" as soon as I return to Tokyo. Stand by.]

I start chuckling to myself. Only to be cut off by an elbow from CC.

"I thought I said to stop doing that all the time," she says with cross eyes.

I roll my eyes at her, "Oh, come on! I'm practically a super villain already, I should be able to do one evil laugh without being interrupted."

CC whispers in my ear, "Then do it when you're on the clock. As your partner, I reserve the right to stop you when I feel it's needed. And besides, someone has to deflate your swelled head."

I sigh as we walk down the path, "Yes, dear."

Upon hearing someone making a sound imitating a whip, I look back and see Suzu whistling innocently.

Smartass. I give him a flat look.

"Don't get too smug, stud. You're mine, too," CC says with a lecherous purr.

Suzaku gulps at that remark and looks to Kaguya for help, only to see her by CC's side with a beaming expression.

"Can you teach me how to manage our future husbands like that?"

CC starts laughing at that and kisses Kaguya's forehead.

"Certainly. Though just remember that I'm first wife," she says with her usual smirk.

I think I may have created a potential Death by Snu-snu situation....

Eh, fuck it. If I live long enough to die that way? I've likely beaten the odds and outlasted canon.

I start humming to myself as we walk down to our waiting transport.

Faster than a bullet  
Terrifying scream  
Enraged and full of anger  
He's half man and half machine

The JLF's resources will be mine. And once the Chinese invasion is dealt with? We go underground and prepare. I want to take Japan in a blitzkrieg before anyone can react.

Rides the Metal Monster  
Breathing smoke and fire  
Closing in with vengeance soaring high

I smirk as I softly sing the next lyrics, "He is the Painkiller. This is the Painkiller."

Just a few things more, and then? Narita.

CC gives me an annoyed look, "Really? Why do you like that music so much?"

I raise an eyebrow at her in question. "Consider the type of music and what the lyrics are about, generally. Is it really so surprising that I would gravitate to heavy metal?"

She humphs and look away, "I don't hate it, but I don't really get the appeal."

She pokes me in the chest, "And I am never having sex with you while that music is on. Especially in the shower."

I grumble, "One time, one fucking time. You jumped in while I had my playlist on. Why is it my fault that you shrieked in my ear when the song startled you?"

She narrows her eyes at me,"I can easily kick you out of bed. And you still owe me for the scare, 'Lelucia'."

Kallen walks up, "Okay, what the hell? Why is Mrs. Smug Bastard angry at you?"

CC turns to the redhead with a smirk. I can already tell this is going to be funny. "Afraid I'm taking your role, Tsundere-chan?"

Kallen flips her off, "Hardly. I don't like him that much."

"Keep telling yourself that," I mutter.

I wince as Kallen smacks me in the back of the head.

"You may be my boss, but I'm still not joining your harem, you megalomaniac pervert."

I raise a finger to object, and then rub my chin in thought. "I mean, you're not wrong," I say with a shrug, "but why is that a bad thing?"

I pull out my phone and a pair of headphones and put on the song I was humming/singing. PAINKILLER, from the legendary Judas Priest album of the same name.

"In answer to your question, CC got surprised in a bad way when this came on while we were having sex in the shower. Here, take a listen."

Kallen's eyebrow twitches, "Why can't you keep your sex life to yourself?"

"Because Master Zero is very manly and he's trying to get you to join."

Thank you, Kaguya. That really, really helped, I think with my brow furrowed.

Suzaku smiles as he walks next to us, "Kallen, Lelouch is a man-whore with no sense of shame. Just stop baiting him. He enjoys messing with you."

Kallen's hand twitches as she puts the headphones on. This ought to be good.

Everyone stops to watch our resident Black Knight ace take her first taste of heavy metal.

At first, she's skeptical. But then....seeing as I know this song, I have a pretty good idea when the signature line hits.

And that's when it happens.

Her face goes into shock. Tears leak out as she starts smiling brightly.

"It's....it's...."

"Yeeees?" I say mockingly.

"It's so good!" she shrieks.

My grin reaches Cheshire cat levels.

"I never listened to this kind of music before....but...."

She turns to look at me with sparkling eyes.

"It speaks to something deep inside my soul, something I never knew was there, but now can't be ignored."

I blow on my nails in an affected manner, "I have a rather extensive collection that I will be happy to share," I say with a wink.

Whoa. That was quick. She's inches away from my face.

"I take back…" she scrunches her nose cutely as she thinks, "about one-quarter of all the nasty things I said and thought about you."

Mmm. Well, if this is an apology, I'll gladly accept.

Short kiss, but sweet. Pity it was just my cheek, but… Baby steps.

CC is bemused and saying nothing. She's thinking the exact same thing I am.

We are going to fuck Kallen so hard, her face will be as red as her hair. Just a matter of time.

Back to Tokyo, and hopefully the Guren and its mother. Q-1 is going be a wonderfully elegant murder-machine once she gets on the Red Lotus.

End of turn.


	38. Interlude 4: For The Man Who Has Everything

Interlude 4: For The Man Who Has Everything

Have you ever felt like your entire life has been a waste? That what you're doing doesn't actually matter, and never did?

I find myself feeling that quite frequently. Whether it's my job as a glorified propaganda officer on the "news", or dealing with the two-faced snakes of the nobility.

I shouldn't feel this way. By all rights, I'm as big a winner as you can get under Britannia's system without actually being nobility. And if you're rich enough, even that's possible too.

I'm young, attractive, comfortably well off. I work in my dream industry. I don't usually have trouble finding female companionship, even if meaningful relationships elude me.

I'm the executive producer of Hi-TV News, for God's sake! And yet.....

I became a journalist to report the news. I wanted to see history being made. Maybe even make it myself with my reporting.

The great Britannian journalist, Edward R. Murrow, once gave a lecture at the journalism school I was attending.

And I? I was lucky enough to get his attention and ask to speak with him.

After a few drinks at a high class bar, he confided a secret about the system to me.

"Son, Britannia's propaganda machine is a work of art. No other country in history has anything close to the self-perpetuating myth that is the Britannian ideology."

At this point, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The problem is, journalism is tied into that system and is meant to support it. You'll never be able to report the truth. Only the 'truth' as it serves the state."

He sat back in his chair and sipped his whiskey before continuing.

"So if you want to be a journalist, you need to be willing to accept that. Because under Emperor Charles zi Britannia? You're either part of the system. Or..."

At this point, he sighed and looked me in the eyes. And I swear to god, that's when something deep inside me died.

"Or you're part of the problem. And the state has a way of making problems go away."

I've never forgotten the look in his eyes that day. The look of a man who's watched his dream be twisted and mutilated into something unrecognizable.

A man who had lost the entire meaning of his life.

Edward R. Murrow died later that year in a car accident. I never saw him again after that day.

I've wondered, sometimes. Did he choose to kill himself out of despair? Was he assassinated after discovering something that should have stayed buried? Or was it just a stupid accident and random chance?

I sigh as I walk into my apartment. Honestly, the only thing that's at all interesting anymore is the name on everyone's lips. The one her Highness Princess Cornelia is hunting.

I pour myself a glass of whiskey as I ponder what I should do. If only Fate would give me a sign....

My cellphone rings. Goddammit. I swear if Jeff smashed another camera.....

I take the call after putting on a headset, "Reid. Talk to me."

"Good evening, Diethard Reid."

I freeze in place. No. No way. Is God actually listening?

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

A malevolent chuckle from a familiar synthesized voice is my answer.

"Come now, do you really think I'm going to say that over an open line? There is a unmarked phone outside your door. When it rings, switch your headset to that. That phone contains a scrambler to prevent eavesdropping. Or, you can hang up and not take the call. Which I'll take as a refusal."

I snort. As if. Talking to him might be treasonous, depending on the conversation. But I didn't get to be an executive producer by being a coward.

"I understand. I'd like to continue the conversation," I say with conviction.

"Even if it means your life? This isn't a game, Mr Reid. この状況は危ないだ。" (This situation is dangerous.)

I can feel myself grinning as he says that. Few if any Britannians speak Japanese. It's not a prank.

"I'm not afraid of danger."

I can almost feel the demonic smile over the phone as he says his next words.

"You will be."

I calmly walk to the door, shivering with excitement as I pick up the aforementioned cellphone.

After hooking up my headset, it almost immediately starts ringing.

"Very good. Now we can speak freely. Sit down on the chair facing the window. You can bring your drink with you."

I take a small sip as I relax into the chair.

Only to freeze as a red dot traces its way up to my forehead.

"As you can see, one of my associates is observing you. They are an excellent shot and should you attempt to flee, you won't get very far."

Despite the danger....I can't stop smiling. This is exactly what I wanted! Real news! Real events! Not propaganda and mindless drivel!

"First question. Do you believe that you're actually doing journalism in your job?"

I shake my head, "No. Britannian news is propaganda for the state. I learned that from a great man I once met."

I hear an approving hum at that answer.

"Who was this great man?"

I look up as I remember our final conversation.

"Edward R. Murrow. I met him years ago at journalism school."

"Well, now. That was unexpected. You have unexplored depths, Mr. Reid."

I nod, "He taught me a lot about this business. I wish I'd known him better."

"Next question. What do you really want?"

I see the red dot move to my heart.

"And Mr. Reid? Don't lie to me. If you do, my associate will not kill you. They'll leave you for ME."

Some people think that he's just a lunatic in a mask. That he's nothing but smoke and mirrors.

"I want....to see history being made. I want to see something new. Something that hasn't been scripted as opiates for the masses."

I know better. This man is a force of nature. There's never been anything like him.

"Hahahaha! So you tire of bread and circuses?" his mocking laughter responds.

I take a sip of the whiskey, hearing the ice clank against the glass, "Have you ever done the same thing, day after day, praying for the monotony to end? That's been my job, aside from the occasional hit piece on the Viceroy's enemies at their behest."

He's quiet now. I'm not dead yet, so I suppose that answer was good enough.

"More than you know, Mr. Reid. More than you possibly imagine. One final question, then. If you were offered the chance to be on the world stage, to see a revolution being borne, to witness the eradication of the old world, and the shining birth of a new."

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Answer me without moving, Diethard Reid. What would you give to see that miracle? What price glory?"

Even without being able to see him... His sheer presence fills the room. I thought he was impressive over the phone, but that voice....

I take a deep breath and say the only truth I know.

"No price is too great. I would give anything and everything I am to be able to see and report such a miracle."

"Turn your gaze, Diethard. For your miracle has come."

I turn.....and just as I hoped....he's there.

Terrifying in his presence. A figure of supernatural charisma.

The man who has claimed the title of Demon King.

ZERO!

He holds out a sword upright, in a pose that all Britannians know.

And because of that, I know exactly what to do as I kneel. For when one is before a King, one must naturally supplicate oneself.

"Diethard Reid. Will you give your will, your heart, your soul to my cause?"

I look at him, a smile upon my lips, eyes gazing rapturously at him.

"Yes. I need to see it. I need to see the chaos you'll bring. To see the exciting new future!"

He points the blade at me face.

"Chaos is but a means to an end. And my end is JUSTICE. And to do that, I must destroy and recreate this accursed world."

Yes! This is it! This is the culmination of my career! My magnum opus! Not just a man, he truly is a demon king! The one who will change everything!

"I will swear my allegiance to you, Your Majesty. Your cause is mine. Just let me see the new world!"

He taps both my shoulders with the blade.

"It is done. Welcome to the Black Knights, Diethard Reid. But know this."

He holds the blade against my neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"If you betray me, if you turn against Justice, the torments of Tartarus shall pale compared to what I'll do to you. You are now MINE."

As I expected, a deal with the Devil. But, unlike Faust, the terms are far less onerous to hold to.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Hail Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

He sheathes the blade and sits down in a chair, "We're going to have a long chat about what I want from you. You're going to be doing a variety of tasks for me, some familiar, some less so. And I ask for nothing less than your best."

I grin maniacally as I pour him a glass and hand it to him.

"I think this is the beginning of a fantastic working relationship," I say as I clink glasses with him.

"Likewise, Officer Reid."


	39. Interlude 4-B: Burning Red Lotus.

Interlude 4-B: Burning Red Lotus.

I don't know how he does it. First it was the DIVINE sound of heavy metal. Then after going to my house with Milly, he figures out that my mother is a Refrain addict.

Which....isn't really all that hard, if you know what you're looking for. And after all the raids we've done, those shaking hands will haunt me for years.

So what does he do? He offers the use of his Geass to break her addiction!

I've seen him order men to kill themselves with it. Of course I said yes!

The command was worded along the lines of 'finding the strength within yourself to recover from Refrain and never use it again.' Which is very clever, in hindsight. Mom won't be confronted by the urge to use it, yet she'll attribute it to her own willpower.

Though......I think our conversation before that nighttime confrontation with Nunnally helped.

Mom burst into tears when I dove into her arms, begging her forgiveness for treating her so badly.

As she shook, that's when I realized what she had done to herself to escape the pain.

In that moment, seeing her trembling hands, and remembering how my stepmother and the other maids had abused her over the years?

I think I understood Zero a little better. Because by God, I wanted to choke a bitch. To squeeze my bitch stepmother's throat and break her neck for all the abuse she heaped on my mother.

That's when I realized I wasn't that much different from Zero. We both don't have a problem with killing.

His problem is he doesn't know when to stop.

As I muse on thoughts of his smirking face and hypnotic eyes....NO! BAD KALLEN! STOP THINKING ABOUT THE SEXY PSYCHOPATH THAT'S YOUR BOSS!

I smack myself to stop the circular loop of my thoughts, and try to relax to the soothing sound of Iron Maiden's 'The Trooper'.

You take my life, but I'll take yours too.

I finally get why he's bopping his head so much while nothing is going on. The son of a bitch has headphones built into his mask.

You fire your musket but I'll run you through.

Not everyone likes this music, obviously. While a lot of Black Knights listen to it, there are several prominent members who don't.

Milly, for one, gets creeped out by it. Which I find utterly hilarious and have taken to playing it as Milly-repellent.

Ohgi gets teary-eyed when he hears it. Apparently Onii-chan used to like metal.

CC is ambivalent, most of the time. Sometimes I think she likes parts of it, but says otherwise just to annoy Lelouch.

As I step into the hanger bay, I notice several new Knightmares on display.

And in the middle? Well hellooooo.

I'm not drooling. Really, I'm not. But mmmm, now I get what Naoto meant about car-lust.

Because if that Knightmare was a woman, I would bend her over and...

.....ARGH!!! NOT AGAIN DAMMIT! WHY DO I KEEP HAVING SEXY THOUGHTS ABOUT GIRLS?! I LIKE MEN!

Especially dark-haired pale pretty-boys....

I pinch myself to cut THAT off at the root.

I walk over to Zero, who I swear to God, is preening.

"あのナイトメル、その名前は何ですか？" (That Knightmare, what's its name?)

Zero gestures dramatically, "これは紅蓮弐式、日本初の第七世代ナイトメルフレーム。" (This is the Guren Mark Two, Japan's first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame.)

I touch it gingerly. If it had a dick, I would be sucking it like a whore.

I absentmindedly catch something Zero throws at me. I blink as I bring it to my face.

A red and white feather? Wait...this is—!

"You're kidding me," I say blankly. No way. He can't be serious.

He nods, "Dead serious. The Guren is a masterpiece. It's also the only Frame capable of standing up against the Lancelot. And to defeat a pilot of that caliber? We need an ace of our own."

Translation: If Suzaku fights anyone else and they don't die very fast? He'd be rightfully accused of sandbagging.

But against a pilot actually on his level with a Seventh-gen Frame of their own? Suzaku won't be punished.

But....I shake my head.

"Sir, I can't accept this. You're our leader. The Guren will keep you safe."

Zero whistles loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Attention! Kallen here wants me to have the Guren. Which, I'm flattered by, but! Can anyone tell me who the best pilot we have is?"

What the fuck? EVERYONE is pointing at me? Even CC??

Zero nods, "Thank you. Now, am I a complete fucking idiot who's going to take the best weapon we have for myself, despite my being nowhere near her level?"

Laying it on thick, huh, Lelouch?

Zero taps his foot irritably, "That was sarcasm, by the way. The answer is obviously no. Now, who's our goddamn ace? And this time say it loud!"

And just like that, the entire hanger yells out my name.

"紅月カレン！！！" (Kōzuki Kallen!!!)

Zero claps appreciably, "Thank you, everyone. Training simulators in one hour. Everyone including myself practices."

As the crowd disperses, Zero turns to me, and I KNOW he's smirking under the mask.

"That was cheap," I mumble at him, my face red.

"Do I look like I care?" he says, leaning his head forward.

So fucking smug.....

"CC's assessment of your skills is not an idle boast. She trained with the Flash herself. And as for me? I'll be fine with a Sutherland or possibly a Gloucester, if Orange gets lucky."

He tilts his head to the side, "Furthermore, the Guren requires a particularly aggressive style of combat to be effective, a style which is more up your alley than mine. I have my own plans to acquire a worthy command unit at a later time."

As he walks by, he whispers in my ear, "And don't think I didn't notice you looking at Big Red like you wanted to dry hump it."

The gut punch I give him in retaliation is richly deserved.

~~~~~

And I thought it just looked impressive. This thing has all the agility of a spider monkey on a cocaine binge. Which is ironic, considering the hunched-over posture it uses makes it look vaguely simian-like.

If it's even half as good as the simulator, it will outperform everything on the Britannian side, short of the Lancelot.

A Knightmare Frame should not be able to do a spin kick, goddammit!

The only odd thing is the loadout.

Two Slash Harkens, a dagger, and a shotgun on the right arm. Then there's the main weapon.

An ominous-looking silver claw left arm, with some kind of emitter built into the palm.

First time I tried it on a test dummy....it literally melted the target.

I took a few minutes to pause after that and re-read the manual I had skimmed over. Because I'm curious as to how this thing functions.

Radiant Wave Surger? Huh. Impressive. Directed radiation....isotope container?!

I angrily turn on my comm unit, "Zero! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me that the Guren's main weapon is a fucking nuclear pulse emitter?!

Zero's face appears on the comm screen, head tilted to one side, resting on his arm.

"I thought you'd enjoy the surprise, Kallen Kasshu," he says cheekily.

Kallen Kasshu?? Why does that ring a bell?

Tamaki bursts out laughing at that moment, "HAHAHAHA! Oh my god! I can see it! It's totally her!"

He breathes in and looks the screen dead on, while taking a martial arts stance.

"This fist of mine is burning red!"

He thrusts his palm forward, "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

He yells out like he's in a kung fu film, "行くぜ！爆燃！ゴド...フィンガー！！！" (Here I come! Explosive! God... FINGER!)

He then collapses into a paroxysm of laughter, Zero joining him.

Huh. Never took him for a G-Gundam fan. Then again, he'd fit right in, wouldn't he? And judging by the laughter over the comm channels, at least a few people got the joke.

That gives me an idea....

"東方不敗！ガンダムファイト勝負！" (Undefeated of the East! I challenge you to a Gundam Fight!)

Zero's Sutherland shimmers....and is replaced by a black Guren??

"Mirror match mode enabled. System set to dual user input," an electronic voice intones.

"答えろ, カレン・カッシュ！ 東方不敗の流！ 王の風よ! 全新！" (Answer me, Kallen Kasshu! The School of The Undefeated of The East! The Winds of the King! All new!)

And at that he launches a Slash Harken at me.

I can't help grinning as I flip out of the way and answer the only way I can.

"系列!" (Series of moves!)

I fire a shotgun blast at him, which he dodges by ducking behind a pillar.

Urban combat is partially about the high ground. But it's also about knowing the terrain.

Unfortunately for Zero? This battlefield is modeled on Shinjuku.

I prime my left arm to strike.

To be fair, Zero is actually a pretty good pilot. I'd say, 70ish on the standard 1-100 scale. Ace level starts around 85. Knight of Round level starts at 90. Only Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, and the Legendary Flash herself have ever gotten a perfect 100 rating.

But......there is a huuuuge gap between ace and everyone else.

I fire a blast into the ground, triggering a gas main eruption, and forcing Zero out into the open to avoid being blinded.

I leap at him, claw emitting radiation.

Zero holds up his own claw to attempt a counter.

"天破侠乱！" (A bout to shake the heavens!) we both roar as the glowing emitters flare up at each other, the blast waves repelling our respective Frames backwards.

Honestly, I'm kinda dragging this out. Zero was right. He really isn't that good with the Guren.

He lunges at me with a side swipe, only to fire a Harken as I dodge to the side.

"見えよ！東方は紅く燃えてる！" (LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!)

What he's NOT expecting, is for me to grab the Harken and use it to yank him into range.

As I clasp the impromptu god finger onto the black Guren's head, I grin ear to ear. This was actually fun.

"爆燃！ゴド…フィンガー！" (Explosive! God... Finger!)

Zero's frame detonates in a magnificent explosion of sakuradite and electronics.

Zero slumps back into his simulator chair with a sigh.

"さすがにQ-1。" (As expected from Q-1.)

Tamaki choose that moment to chime in, "Dude! That was awesome! It was like watching Domon and Master Asia fight in real life!"

Zero takes a quick puff on a joint before sitting up. It's kinda ridiculous that he has a smoking tube built into his mask.

"As you can see," he says, addressing everyone via the PA system. "I am obviously no match for Kallen, despite using a machine with the same specifications. We all have our skills and supporting abilities. Kallen's happens to be being a potentially Knight of Round-level ace. So let's give a round of applause for Kallen Kasshu!" he finishes with a cheeky tone.

As I sit there blushing from the applause, I consider my relationship with both my boss Zero, and the man Lelouch vi Britannia.

Maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad.....

Zero sits up suddenly, going rigid as he taps the side of his helmet.

"Repeat that!" he nods at whoever he's talking to.

Something's got him spooked. But what?

"Confirm the authenticity, and then send reply. Inform them we'll be there within two days. Zero out."

I poke my head out in time to see him jump out of the simulator and dash to a platform.

"BLACK KNIGHTS!!" he bellows, getting everyone's attention.

"ALL COMBAT UNITS ARE NOW ON FULL READINESS! WE MOVE OUT IN TWO DAYS, FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! COMMAND STAFF MEETING, MY OFFICE, 5 MINUTES!"

He then runs over to the meeting room, slamming the door.

I hop out and follow CC in. What the hell is going on?!

I frown at him as we enter, "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

CC snickers, "He's not wearing any this time. They do actually look good on him, though."

Zero turns around from where he'd been rummaging through maps.

"Aha! Here we are!"

He slams down and unfurls a map of Japan, one with topography and height indicators.

"That call just now was from Kyoto. The JLF has requested a meeting, using them as intermediaries. Apparently my direct message to Tohdoh wasn't appreciated by General Katase. That, or perhaps he wants to discuss a merger."

I draw a sharp breath. This is the big leagues. The JLF have a huge amount of resources we can use.

CC looks over the map with a serious expression, "Cornelia?"

Zero shakes his head, "All reports indicate she's not ready. We have at least 5-6 days minimum before she moves out to destroy the JLF. And I finally received the documents I requested from Kaguya."

He pulls out a scroll with a seal bearing the combined hanko of Kyoto.

"New marching orders for the JLF. Took some strong-arming, and I'll likely need to press-gang some of the more reticent votes later, but we got it."

I look over the scroll with my eyes wide.

A hostile takeover of the biggest resistance group in Japan with the express backing of Kyoto. I never would have believed it possible before meeting this lunatic.

"Do you actually think they'll agree with this?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

Zero chuckles sinisterly. "Heh heh heh. You speak as though they have alternatives."

He slams his palm down where the Narita mountain range is indicated, "As I said to you once before, they can join me, or be exterminated by Cornelia. There is no path forward for the JLF as an organization."

He clenches his fist in front of him as though squeezing.

"I have control over most of Kanto! My agents are positioning themselves within the Britannian command structure. The JLF's public reputation is ruined. Whereas we, the Black Knights? We have a public presence, we're visible, and we. Get. Results!" he yells out, enunciating the words.

I cross my arms and give him an annoyed look. Goddammit, when is he going to learn to stop thinking pragmatism is the end-all be-all of arguments?!

"So what? Most of them probably hate you for killing Kusakabe and the public humiliation. And for the fact that we're recruiting Britannians. I spotted a Britannian name on your pile of applicants. Who is Diethard Reid?"

Zero sits down as everyone files in.

"Reid is someone I personally scouted for administrative personal, and other avenues. In addition to being Hi-TV News's executive producer, he's also a genius at propaganda and public relations. Milly is going to work under him until she can take Diethard's place, and I can move him to more clandestine activities."

Heh. So the newshound wants to be a spook?

Ohgi raises a hand, "Zero, what do you mean by 'clandestine activities'?"

Zero sighs as he lowers his shoulders while smoking, "Ohgi, if you seriously can't connect the dots, don't bother wasting my time."

"But—"

"No, Ohgi. There's a thing called OpSec, operational security. You, unfortunately, are not cut out for Black Ops."

Okay, I've had enough. The two of them have been arguing nonstop ever since Kawaguchi.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

They both turn to me with surprised expressions.

"Ohgi, Zero is right. You aren't cut out for Black Ops. And like it or not, some of this stuff has to be compartmentalized. That means that certain details have to be kept quiet."

I turn to Zero, who is doubtless smirking just like the smug bitch next to him.

"And you! Stop being an asshole all the time! Not everyone here is as smart as you! Obviously you have to do some things that aren't aboveboard to ensure we win. You can explain things without being a condescending prick!"

I turn back to Ohgi, arms crossed across my chest.

"Has Zero ever endangered civilians?"

Ohgi shakes his head while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, no...but—"

"Has he shared the same risks right alongside us, more so in his case because he's Britannian and has family that could be endangered?"

Tamaki nods, "Yeah, Boss-man said he had a sister who was crippled."

I glare at Ohgi, "Then why the hell are you arguing with him all the time, Ohgi?" I seethe.

Seriously, I'm more worried that Ohgi is going to get decked than Lelouch getting hurt. I know some of those bullet holes in the RV hideout were put there by Zero out of frustration.

"Because he's killing Japanese! We fight to free Japan, not to kill our own people!"

Oh my god.....No fucking wonder Lelouch keeps shooting the walls.

I slap Ohgi in the face as I yell at him. "What the hell are you talking about?! Haven't you been listening to anything he says?! There is no Japan left to free! And those guys we're killing? They're just as bad as the Empire! Civilians are getting preyed on by the Britannian forces AND street gangs pretending to be resistance groups!"

I get ready to storm off, only to feel a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Q-1, that's enough."

He leans in to whisper in my ear, "That was impressive. And extremely hot."

I smile at him and turn my head back to whisper, "You going to stop being an asshole or do I have to spank you?"

His response is to laugh and sit back down, but not before whispering, "I think I'd enjoy that, actually."

He sighs and offers Ohgi a hand up.

"I won't apologize for the killing. The scum we're sending to hell richly deserve it. But, if I am being unduly prickly, then by all means, call me on it. As long as you're not challenging me publicly, I'm happy to discuss things behind closed doors," he says with a sigh.

I lean against the wall as the meeting goes on. He really is an asshole at times.

But the funny thing is? He actually is keenly aware of that fact. And he doesn't mind being called on it.

He's a perv, a troll, a psycho in a mask.

But he's also larger than life. Everything he does is grandiose, designed to put him in the spotlight....

Oh.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

That's it. That's why he's such a ham. He doesn't just enjoy it, it's a performance. He's acting. Just like his amazing performance of Atsumori.

The executions, the speeches, the mask.... Kirihara was right. Lelouch is turning Zero into a legend, a symbol.

I'm starting to understand what CC meant about keeping him grounded. He's like Icarus. Without people to hold him back, he'll fly too high and burn himself to ash.

I should get him something nice, as thanks for helping my mom and giving me the red Knightmare of my dreams.

I tune back into the meeting, Zero is gesturing to Narita.

"Now, after we get the JLF corralled, we're going to turn the mountain into a meat grinder. Because after what Kusakabe did? Cornelia is out for blood. And it won't too much longer till she pulverizes their mountain base. CC?"

The greenette looks up from her phone.

"How many men do you need?"

She taps her chin, "Ten including myself, plus one Knightmare. I'm looking forward to this," she says with a bloodthirsty smile.

I feel very sorry for whomever pissed her off. She's a vindictive skank who never lets grudges go.

Zero nods, "Take what you need. Priority is the data, take prisoners as needed. General Bartley is the highest priority, but I don't honestly expect him to be there."

Tamaki blinks. "Bartley? Why would that fatass be at Narita?"

"Because Code-R has a secret research facility there and I'm owed some payback," CC says frostily, almost a snarl.

Yep, called it. Though if I had to deal with Code-R like she did? I'd enjoy nuking them with my new war machine.

"Code R has research data and information we can use, including a number of medical breakthroughs. As unsavory as it sounds, since the information exists, we may as well ensure something good comes of it," Zero says while rubbing approximately where his forehead is.

This is the first time we've actually tried to fight Cornelia. Everything up till now was predicated on avoiding fighting her directly.

I'm going to enjoy crushing the Bitch of Britannia.


	40. Turn 13: The Narita Sanction, Part 1: Bad Day at JLF Rock

Turn 13: The Narita Sanction, Part 1: Bad Day at JLF Rock

It's a shame CC isn't here. I would have loved to ask her about what this area was like long ago.

Before she left, she asked me if I knew why snow was white. Remembering the original timeline, I had said no.

Her response was, "Because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

At which point, I took her in my arms and whispered in her ear, "As Japanese Zen gardens prove, the absence of something can be just as beautiful as the space filled." She giggled at that and said I was a real sweetheart when I wanted to be.

Ah, there's the checkpoint. The watchman is rather uneasy about the equipment and artillery we're bringing. Honestly, if they haven't already figured out just how screwed they are? Not my fucking problem.

The necessary code words and authentication goes through, and we're on our way.

A few teams are setting up mines, tripwires, motion detectors, and the pressure drills for the avalanche we're going to need. Another group is setting up something else, just in case I need insurance.

The Narita base dates back to before the Second Pacific War. Literally carved out inside a mountain. It was a military marvel for a country Japan's size. Sadly, nowadays? The infrastructure is crumbling, the technology is outdated, and judging by the way the equipment and things like the uniforms look?

The JLF is already beaten. They either just don't want to admit it, or else don't realize it.

Some of the soldiers are giving us dirty looks. Possibly upset that we're stealing their thunder. Or maybe it's because we're using Sutherlands instead of Burais.

Like hell I'm having my troops use cheap knockoffs of the Glasgow. A Knightmare from the previous generation design over 7 years ago, against Sutherlands, let alone Gloucesters or the Lancelot? Fuck that noise.

Over by what I'm guessing is a conference room?

The last general of old Japan, Tatewaki Katase. And with him, Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro and his Four Holy Swords.

To be blunt? I kinda don't want any of them except Tohdoh himself.

Katase might be useful behind the scenes, but I can't guarantee he won't become an issue by challenging my authority. And if I have to Geass him, that's a slippery slope to bad shit happening.

As for the Swords? From what I can recall, Senba Ryoga is an elder statesman and the kind of level-headed person whose council will be much appreciated.

Kotetsu Urabe literally died, swearing his loyalty to Lelouch in the original timeline. Respect for the man, if nothing else.

And then there's Asahina Shogo and Chiba Nagisa....

Asahina and Chiba were both always against Lelouch in the original timeline, including pushing for the betrayal. Hell, if I recall correctly, Asahina spilled the beans about the Geass Order attack to discredit Zero.

Still, the Swords are a package deal with Tohdoh, and they do work well together. Pity Rakshata hasn't developed the Gekkas yet.

I turn to Ohgi and Kallen, "Alright, let me do most of the talking. If you have something important to contribute, then by all means. But we present a united front. And that means I need to do one of the things I do best."

"Act like an insane perverted jackass?" Kallen quips with a smirk on her cute lips.

I chuckle as I smile beneath the mask. She's got my number, alright.

"Save that for after they're under my banner. What I meant was, breaking their pride and getting them on our side."

Ohgi rubs the back of his head, "Sir, I still think we should be careful. They have been fighting Britannia for years. We shouldn't disrespect their contributions."

I nod, "It's not their commitment and dedication I'm disrespecting, Ohgi. It's their goals and methods," I whisper as we walk towards the waiting delegation.

Game on. Let's see how self-aware they are.

I give a polite, but moderately low bow. Not enough to show subservience, but enough to show equal respect.

And Chiba already feels slighted, judging by her eyes narrowing at the perceived insult. Uptight bitch.

"General Katase. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," I say as I shake his hand.

Katase gives a nod as we walk into the room, "I appreciate your prompt response. I hope we can come to a satisfactory agreement between our two resistance groups."

Strike one. That was a faux pas in my book. We're not a resistance group.

Tohdoh at least picked up that Katase had made a mistake just now. Speaking of which...

"Colonel Tohdoh, it is also a pleasure to meet you," I say as I shake his hand.

"You are a man of unique reputation, Zero. I do not believe I have ever met someone like you."

Oh my, are we that nervous? Seems somebody has an idea what's REALLY going on.

I sit down, Kallen on my left, Ohgi on my right.

Katase is sitting right across from me, Tohdoh on his left, and the Swords on his right.

"First, may I offer your subordinates some tea?"

I press a button in my helmet, causing my induction port to extend.

"I'm capable of liquid intake via this, General."

Tohdoh raises an eyebrow at the device, "An unusual mechanism."

I shrug, "There are times when I must remain masked for extended periods. I installed this induction slash smoking port for greater comfort. Black tea, if you have it, please."

A few minutes later, everyone has a cup in front of them and now Katase is looking where he assumes my eyes are.

"I'll come to the point. We have heard about your organization, your Order of the Black Knights. And we feel that you would be a considerable asset to the JLF's goal of freeing Japan."

Strike two. Japan is dead.

"And what exactly would happen to MY organization, should I consent to this merger?"

Tohdoh's eyes just narrowed. He knows Katase just stepped on a landmine.

The general takes a sip from his tea then answers. "Of course your organization would become a subsidiary and eventually incorporated into the JLF. You yourself would be one of my most trusted advisors."

Jesus Christ, did he NOT read my letter? Or maybe he thinks he can bully me with the weight of his reputation and the JLF's.

"Oh yes, because the JLF has won so many battles in the last seven years....oh wait," Kallen snarks as she stirs her tea.

I have the distinct impression that I'm going to have to break up a cat-fight between her and Chiba at some point, if we get the JLF today.

"You would do well to show proper respect to the general. We've been doing this a lot longer than you have, little girl," Chiba says with a rigid expression on her face.

"Yeah? Last time I checked, the JLF hasn't had a major victory since Itsukushima."

"How dare you," she seethes. "We were gracious enough to invite your upstart organization and offer you the recognition of the JLF. Zero," she turns to me.

I incline my head towards her. I'm half tempted to let Kallen just maul her.

"You should control your subordinates. It's clear your organization is in need of discipline."

Oh wow, did you just try and act condescending to me, you uppity little cunt?

Strike three. I'm done with this shit.

"Chiba. Enough," Tohdoh growls at her.

I lean over to whisper at Kallen, "Nice job. Normally I'd be annoyed that you insulted our hosts like that."

Kallen raises an eyebrow, "Bullshit. You were thinking the exact same thing. You were just going to be more polite about it. And you've said far worse about them."

I'm so glad I have subordinates who actually understand me.

Tohdoh turns to face me after glowering at Chiba a moment. "My apologies for Chiba's conduct."

I wave him off, "I'm used to being insulted. I like to think my results speak for themselves. Did you show General Katase my letter?"

Tohdoh's face twitches, "Yes. I also forwarded it to Kyoto. The general believes the inclusion of your group into the fold would revitalize the JLF."

I set my tea down. He's figured it out. Good. I was chafing at having to waste my time being polite.

"And what is your opinion, Colonel?"

Tohdoh puts down his tea with an obvious clink, loud enough to heard.

"I do not believe that you have any respect for our organization and that you are not here to discuss a merger of our groups of any sort."

I shake my head. Well, he's not wrong. But Ohgi had a point. I need to make them understand their true position.

"I have nothing but respect for your struggle and commitment, Colonel. It is your outdated approach and failing methods that I do not respect," I pronounce, then slurp up some tea.

"If I may, what have we done to so offend you? This seems to be both a professional disagreement and a personal grudge," Senba interjects.

Well played. I do in fact, have a personal grudge.

"Kusakabe," I hiss sinisterly as I loudly put down my tea, crossing my arms.

Katase gets a pained look on his face at that word, Tohdoh's showing similar emotions.

However, one person isn't convinced.

Asahina adjusts his glasses, "And why do Kusakabe's actions reflect on the JLF itself? Obviously we did not sanction his suicidal mission."

Oh but you did. Not directly. But by refusing to curb the same problem I mentioned to Kirihara.

"Let me preface this by explaining something. My younger sister was at that conference, and could have been a potential victim of Kusakabe's. So I'm not in a charitable mood regarding this subject."

I lean forward, looking Asahina in the eyes, "You might wonder, why would I fear him attacking a fellow Japanese? The answer betrays a false assumption on your part."

Saying this, I remove a glove, showing my white skin tone, drawing an intake of breath from the soldiers.

"My sister and I are both pure blooded Britannians."

"Now as to why Kusakabe's actions reflect upon you? Simple. Kusakabe is a symptom of a problem within Japanese culture itself. One that Katase, among others, have refused to clamp down on. Which also explains why Kusakabe was able to leave as easily as he did."

It may be that the grunts just assumed that Kusakabe was acting under orders and didn't forward it up the chain of command. I honestly don't care.

Asahina glares back at me. I signal Q-1 discretely to be ready to intervene.

"That Japan was in large part just as racist and xenophobic as Britannia. And that you brought the Second Pacific War upon yourselves by your own actions and stupidity."

Kallen just facepalmed. And Ohgi? Ohgi is shell-shocked at the brazen insult I just delivered.

Chiba's eyes go wide, "How dare you! You're just a Britannian dog! What gives you the right to insult us, the guardians of Japan fighting to free our nation?!"

Well, since we're all done being polite....

I take out a J from my cigarette case and take a deep toke before exhaling the smoke towards her face.

"Kusakabe said much the same thing before I killed him for threatening to gang-rape Princess Euphemia. I'll tell you roughly what I told him."

I lean forward, smoke clouds circling around my mask from the induction port.

"Japan is dead, fool. You fight for a desiccated corpse and a hollow dream."

Chiba reaches to pull a pistol when....

A strong hand clamps down on her wrist. She looks to see the owner, and it's Tohdoh.

"Zero, my subordinate clearly cannot hold her temper. However, I would ask that you clarify the part about the war being self-inflicted," he says in an even tone.

He's pissed too. But he's smart enough to realize I have a point about the racism.

"The Oriental Incident. As confirmed to me by Kirihara Taizō himself. Not to mention one other fact."

I sigh as I sit back, "I was here before the war. I saw that racism and xenophobia firsthand. And I walked through piles of corpses and ruined cities after the fighting stopped."

I take a puff to calm down. Being an asshole to these guys isn't helping.

However? Judging by the pondering looks on Senba and Urabe's faces? They're considering my words.

"You're assuming Britannia wouldn't have just invaded later. Or that the Kururugi government could see the future," Senba says after a moment.

"Not at all. Britannia likely would have invaded for the Sakuradite at some point. But handing them a cassus belli was a fool's gambit," I say, waving arm dismissively.

Ohgi looks between us, "Sir? What is the Oriental Incident?"

Senba turns to him with an inquiring eye, "What's your name, kid?"

"Kaname Ohgi. Former school teacher, second-in-command of the Black Knights, formerly of the Shinjuku resistance."

Senba rubs his chin at that.

"School teacher? How old are you, son?"

"Twenty-six."

Senba rubs his chin, "Nineteen, then, when the war started. Did you happen to follow politics at all?"

Ohgi shakes his head.

"Long story short, Prime Minister Kururugi decided to embargo Sakuradite from Britannia and worked with the Chinese and the Europeans to do it."

He shrugs at the implied question from the askance looks, "I'm old enough to remember these things. And I'm a soldier. I might not question what's going on, but I try to stay informed."

Senba shakes his head sadly, "Then Britannia pulled out the Knightmare Frame and destroyed us in only one month. And outside of Itsukushima? We haven't won a single fight since."

I clap slowly. Finally, somebody on the JLF side who's actually being honest.

"Well done, Senba Ryoga. I was hoping someone else would figure it out. You know what this is really about then?"

Senba nods, "I have my suspicions."

Tohdoh sighs deeply, "What do you really want, Zero?"

"My counter-offer, then. The JLF formally disbands, and joins the Black Knights."

That struck a nerve. Chiba and Asahina are yelling at me, Kallen is arguing back.

Ohgi looks totally out of his depth.

But Katase? He's pensive. Heh. He was prepared for that possibility.

"You knew I'd say that, didn't you, General?" I loudly exclaim.

The argument dies off in moments. Clearly it's serious time.

"Tohdoh said you would likely make such a proposal. I do not believe we can agree with it though."

I lean my head on my hand, "Out of curiosity, what is your plan beyond the pipe dream of freeing Japan?"

Katase hems and haws before answering. "Well, we would install the Six Houses of Kyoto as our new leaders and transition to a civilian government over time. Perhaps allying with the Chinese Federation or the EU for support. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all."

It's just as I feared. They don't have a plan at all.

"Crude. Outdated. Inadequate. I could wax on about your failures in planning. But how much would the new Japan differ from the old?"

Urabe pipes up, "You sound like you don't want the old Japan back."

I chuckle at that apt observation.

"Point of fact? I don't. The Black Knights are NOT a Japanese group, nor do we fight for Japan."

Tohdoh's eyes widen at that remark, "Then what do you fight for? What is your goal?"

I make a grand sweeping gesture with my arm, "Justice. My goal is Justice itself, restored to those it has been stolen from. And that means doing the one thing the JLF will not acknowledge must be done."

I slam my fist on the table. This is the climax of my pitch.

"OBLITERATING BRITANNIA!"

*beep beep*

What's that beeping sound?

"MAZINNNNNNN GOOOO!"

The sound of Mizuki Ichiro's legendary opening for Mazinger Z plays from my pocket.

Oh. Right. That's my ringtone. I pull out my phone and look to see who's calling.

Orange???

This has to be serious. He wouldn't call out of the blue otherwise.

"I unfortunately need to take this. One of my best agents is calling me, presumably with important information," I say as I step outside.

"Go ahead Jeremiah," I say once I'm sure I'm alone.

"My lord, I apologize for not contacting you sooner. But you are in grave danger!"

I raise an eyebrow. That really doesn't narrow it down. "Gonna have to be more specific on that."

"Her Highness Princess Cornelia has outfoxed us! She's called up a flash mobilization. She'll be at Narita in two hours!"

WHAT?! HOW?! IT'S TOO SOON! "How did you not catch it?"

"My lord, I am... ashamed to say I only realized it myself not too long ago. Her Highness has been randomly distributing units to outlying bases as I've been informing you."

I nod. Hence my belief that she wasn't ready yet.

"She informed me that she was deploying to Narita, not 15 minutes ago. I took the time to go over the movements of her soldiers over the last several weeks."

I hear a sound like him hitting something. He's clearly frustrated.

"My lord, she deployed them in areas triangulated around Narita! Or at bases that can link up with her, en-route. Likely with sealed orders to head to Narita upon her signal. I will accept any punishment for this failure!"

GODDAMMIT! That's, that's—!

Absolutely ingenious.

I hit the wall with my fist. Okay, time to improvise. I no longer have time to break the JLF completely. That means pulling rank with the scroll.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Why is she attacking so soon?! What's changed?!

The only thing that's different is—!

........Oh shit.

I'm the catalyst. My wild success has forced her to move.

She thinks I or the JLF have spies in the government. Thus, the concealed movements to create a pincer, thereby trapping them at Narita without any warning.

By egging her on to attack the JLF, and by removing most of the resistance groups from Kanto, I've changed the timetables.

I slap my forehead, "I pushed her to strike and removed targets of opportunity that would have otherwise delayed her. This is my fault, Jerry. I will not accept you blaming yourself."

"What can I do to aid you, my lord? Should I cause a disturbance at the settlement, forcing Her Highness to withdraw?"

Tempting. But that would blow your cover too soon. And she'd just come back again later.

I shake my head, "No. Your current position is too valuable to waste on this. Do you have the USB flash drive I gave you?"

"Right here, my lord."

"Good. Take that to the server room and plug it in somewhere in the back, somewhere dusty that doesn't look like it's used much. That drive contains a compressed file with a wireless connection program. It will give me backdoor access by direct connection, thereby bypassing their security."

"But my lord, how will that help you at Narita?"

I sigh, "I'll be blunt. I've been hoisted by my own petard. There's nothing to be done except to ride it out and hope I can corral these fools into a victory."

"May I ask a question, my lord?" he asks nervously.

I smile, "Of course, my knight. Ask anything except what happens in my room at night."

"It seems to me that the JLF isn't worth saving, Your Majesty. Why not simply cut your losses and withdraw?"

I grumble, "A question I keep asking myself. Sadly, the PR is too good to ignore. And my men would never let me get away with it. Though, aside from Tohdoh and his Swords? I honestly couldn't care less."

"I understand. Good hunting, my lord."

"You too. I'll tell you what happened over a beer later. Call in an alert to the city nearby, use the Viceroy's authority to have it evacuated. If anyone asks, say it's to deny the JLF the opportunity to escape by hiding among the civilian population."

I hang up and punch the wall. Gods be damned.

Right. My preparation for the Black Knights are mostly done. Just a matter of incorporating the JLF into my plans.

........Except in the original timeline, Lelouch's plans didn't bother to account for the JLF at all, because getting them and their equipment out is impossible within the time frame. Fuck! And I can't be certain they'll actually obey orders! ARGH! IT'S JUST LIKE THE ORIGINAL SAITAMA!

I storm back in and throw the scroll at Tohdoh who catches it with a glare.

"I no longer have time to convince you fools of the necessary actions, so I'm pulling rank. Open the scroll," I seethe.

Katase breaks the seal and gasps at the calligraphy.

"By order of the Six Houses of Kyoto, the JLF is now under the aegis of the Order of the Black Knights and the command of Zero, 大六天魔王。"

I point an accusing finger at them, "My agent has informed me that Cornelia is en-route, ETA two hours. You're out of time and options. Now CHOOSE!"

Katase takes a sharp breath and nods, "A joint command, then. We'll sort out these orders afterwards. "

THAT DELUSIONAL MORON! He thinks I would share command with him?!

......I can't tell him to fuck off. Not if I want Tohdoh.

My hands twitch in suppressed anger under my cloak.

"....Very well. But know this, General. Kusakabe's actions were the public relations equivalent of dumping industrial waste into a public well. It was the death sentence for the JLF. One way or another, you're done. The JLF dies today."

I swirl my cape as I turn around, "Kyoto has cut you off. I'm your only hope. Stay off the southern side of the mountain facing the city if you want to win. Kallen, Ohgi, let's go."

I leave in a huff, my subordinates trailing after me.

"Ohgi, gather the troops at the summit, full combat readiness. Kallen, after I give you your orders, prepare the Guren to sortie."

Ohgi salutes and dashes off.

Kallen and I duck behind a crate.

"How the fuck did this happen?! You said we had days!" she hisses at me.

I shrug my shoulders, "Nelly deployed her troops in areas around Narita, ready to redeploy around the base. It was a masterstroke of tactical maneuvering. Do remember she's Britannia's best general for a reason."

Kallen rubs her forehead, "Damn. Alright, what are my orders?"

I rub my chin. Welp, we're screwed anyway. Might as well just make sure it doesn't all go completely FUBAR.

"The drills on the summit are penetrating electrodes. The Wave Surger will use them to flash-boil the groundwater underneath and cause an avalanche. After that, we launch a full assault to buy time. Once we've bloodied Britannia's nose? We withdraw."

Kallen closes her eyes, "What's my objective during the battle?"

I open my eye slot and wink at her, "Vanguard assault with me. You're getting your shot at Cornelia if we find her."

Her eyes spring open and light up and she kisses the side of my mask.

"Hell. Yes. And Suzaku?"

I grimace. Damn. No choice.

"Go all out if he shows up. Just don't fry him. Suzaku is just as good as you are and the Lancelot is a fucking monster."

We walk back to our respective frames, "By the way, Zero, why does the Guren have a motorcycle style cockpit?"

Huh. That's a good question. "No idea, actually. The Guren's creator will joining us soon. You can ask her yourself then."

Kallen's eyebrow raises on the view screen, "You know her? And how did you get her to join us? And just out of curiosity, what's wrong with her?"

What. "What's 'wrong' with her?"

Kallen taps her head on the side, "I'm smarter than I look, sir. This machine is amazing. The designer could likely have made millions in Britannia. Instead they're working for us. So what's wrong with her by Britannian standards?" she says with a knowing smirk.

"Heh. Clever girl. Doctor Rakshata Chawla is Indian, for one thing. So that's a black mark against her already. And while I don't know her personally, I'm well aware of her reputation. Including her longtime professional and personal rivalry with Earl Lloyd Asplund, lead developer for the Camelot project....and creator of the Lancelot."

Kallen laughs out loud as we approach the summit.

"Hahahaha! So all you had to do was promise her she could break her rival's toys and she came running?"

I nod, "That, and an ace pilot for the Guren. She and Lloyd can't stand each other. It apparently dates back to a rivalry in college."

She gets a pensive look on her face, "Lelouch...tell me the truth. Can we win today?"

I sigh and sag in my seat. Had to ask the hard question, huh?

"Define 'win'. Because what you consider the conditions for victory will determine my answer."

"That bad?"

I shake my head, "Were we just ignoring the JLF, I'd say decent odds. We'd be using them as canon fodder to try and capture Cornelia most likely."

The canon strategy.

"However, thanks to my finagling and behind-the-scenes machinations, we had the opportunity to seize control and turn the mountain into a colossal trap. A roach motel for the Britannian troops," I joke.

That gets a giggle. My optimal scenario, now impossible.

"As it is? The JLF are doomed. We can't buy them enough time to get everything out. General Katase is a dumbshit motherfucker who should have ceded command to Tohdoh years ago."

I facepalm. "The JLF has NO win condition. And I'm not going to waste my troops trying to save them. Our plan is to prove we can challenge Britannia on open ground with near parity after the avalanche adjusts the numbers to better odds."

"Wait, how is using an avalanche to crush their forces open ground or parity? That's the opposite of a straight fight," Kallen says with an incredulous expression.

"My dear Q-1, all's fair in love and war. Pride has no place on the battlefield, contrary to what Cornelia thinks. Aside from endangering civilians deliberately or things like biological weapons, I have very few scruples about shifting the odds to my favor."

I dismount and walk to the center of the formation.

Tamaki is holding up a camera, ready to record this. This speech will be a spark of inspiration for those desiring rebellion and revolution.

"Right. Everyone listening? Good. I won't waste time by telling you things are fine."

I sigh. This is a gamble. And something Lelouch would never do in the original timeline.

"We have been outmaneuvered. The initial plan to use the JLF's Narita base as a deathtrap is now defunct. Cornelia is on the way and will be here within 45 minutes."

There is some shouting at that.

"We have no avenue of retreat without conflict. The mountain will likely be surrounded if it is not already. We're cut off."

And now people are getting mad. That too, is expected. I'll let them vent just this once. But only enough to blow off steam.

"What the hell are you doing, you masked psycho?! How the fuck did we make you leader?! I'm taking over!" a nameless grunt yells as he brandishes a rifle at me.

Only to find three guns pointed at him.

Mine, sure. Kallen's, okay, that's expected.

But TAMAKI?? Wow, guess I really did make a good impression on him this time.

"Put that shit down before I shoot yo stupid ass! Boss Man said we were gonna fight. And I ain't no coward!"

I smile under my mask. I should have a smoke with him. He's definitely worth keeping around.

I flip my gun and offer it to the man, "Go ahead. This one time, I'll let you all have a shot at my head. Anyone who wants to do so, can kill me."

I hold up a finger to the air, "BUT! Know that by doing so, you take on responsibility for the lives of everyone here! Including fighting the Witch of Britannia on your own!"

Unsurprisingly, nobody takes the gun.

"No? I am acknowledged as your leader? No complaints?"

The man nods.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero," the blue-haired guy says, Sugiyama I think?

"Good." Saying that, I fire a bullet, grazing the cheek of the man who pulled a gun on me.

"Because the next time one of you is stupid enough to draw a gun on me, I'll just kill you," I hiss.

I flare my arm dramatically, "Yes, the odds are not as good as I would have preferred. But a messiah must perform miracles to be recognized. How much higher the bar, for the King of Hell?"

"You all likely have been wondering, why did I take that title? The long discarded and accursed name of 大六天魔王?"

I hold my hand out in an open palm. "I am not Japanese. Some of you know this. Some were unaware. But I have lived here and enjoyed my time in this land."

I clench that palm into a tight quivering fist. "Until Britannia destroyed it."

I pull something from my coat. A small dagger.

"I claimed the title of 'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven', not only as successor to Nobunaga Oda, but in the name of Mara Himself."

I remove my glove slowly. Tucking in my coat.

"Mara's goal is to destroy, to indulge in the baser appetites of humanity. And although Britannia's rape of Japan is indeed in accordance with these goals, it was not done in His Name. And so the balance has been upset."

I trace the dagger lightly across my palm, just enough to cut the skin and let the blood drip.

"So I ask you, you who have been cast into this hell that is Area 11. Join with me. Rise from the ashes."

I smear the blood on my mask.

"Hell itself shrieks in outrage. Not for the suffering, but because Britannia has stolen its triumph! And Justice cries out in horror at the abject despair and humiliation, not only of Japan, but of all Areas!"

I raise my bloodied fist, dagger in the other hand.

"I, Zero, 大六天魔王, shall lead the charge that destroys and renews this broken world! Let the false rulers of the 'holy' Britannian Empire tremble! For Justice has been joined with Hell's Vengeance, to seek the retribution which the voice of the people cry out for!"

I point the blood-wet dagger at the huddled masses.

"What say ye, Knights Clad in Black? Shall we fight for Justice?!"

The response is an almost deafening cheer.

As the rousing cheer continues, I remount my Knightmare.

"Q-1! Open the path to the gates of Hell! Today, The Black Knights RIDE!"

I hit a few buttons setting up my jamming signal on enemy comms.

There is a rumbling roar as the avalanche begins.

And 'Battlefield' begins playing.

it cannot be seen  
but there's blood on the green

Such a sight to behold. The fury of the mountains unleashed via application of applied nuclear radiation.

only god knows I'm innocent  
take me, take me home

If Katase did NOT move his troops? I take no responsibility for their commander's idiocy. He made his choice in ignoring me.

a dark seed reigns in me  
like the storm rules over the sea  
i challenge thee, do not cross  
the bridge alone

And......NOW!

"行くぜ！天下布武！" (CHARGE! TENKA FUBU!)

Audentes Fortuna iuvat. Fortune favors the bold.

~~~~~~~~

つつく…


	41. Turn 13.2: The Narita Sanction, Part 2: Born in a Crossfire Hurricane

Turn 13.2: The Narita Sanction, Part 2: Born in a Crossfire Hurricane

It's heartening to know that Jerry isn't out here, at risk of getting microwaved.

Because judging by what the RWS does to Knightmares?

They did not die well.

Even with Kallen being a tsundere with a chip on her soldier, she's still a nice girl. So naturally, her berserker fighting style in her new war beast would be a bit off-putting and at odds with her personality, superficially at least.

That's what I assume some of the rank and file are saying, anyway. Or maybe they're too busy cheering for the fact that, for once? We're actually winning against Britannia. And not against tacticians with delusions about their capabilities like Clovis.

But against Cornelia, the Witch of Britannia herself.

Personally, I find her rampaging arousing.

Hmm? I'm being paged. Looks like...Katase. Lovely. And here I was in such a good mood, too.

I flip the switch for audio-only, scrambler switched on. Frankly, I don't want to see his face right now.

"How goes your attack?" I drawl.

"ZERO! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND PLAY INNOCENT!"

......何？ (What?)

Oh no, please tell me he wasn't that.....nope. Not even going to say it. He almost certainly WAS.

"Let me guess. You didn't actually listen to me and move your troops away from the avalanche, despite my telling you very distinctly that if you wanted to win, avoid the south side," I say with an exasperated sigh.

An indignant huff is his response, "As if I would listen to a masked upstart who gave no reason why and showed no respect to his fellow resistance fighters!!"

So it seems he was being polite earlier, too. Or maybe he's outraged about my callously throwing his men away.

I facepalm. I don't have time for this.

"Perhaps you weren't listening, earlier. I am NOT a resistance fighter," I growl out my response. "I, am a warlord.

"And if you dare to blame me for YOUR poor decision-making, you'll get no sympathy from this direction. The Black Knights know me well enough by now to remember what happened with the Yamato Alliance."

"I heard you betrayed them and left them to die when they refused to obey you!" he snarls at me.

I clench a fist in frustration, "Typical. Had you actually bothered to get the real story, one which, I might add, I told Cornelia herself, you would know that they refused to listen to my instruction when I specifically told them NOT to be somewhere and to retreat. And now they're ash and bone because of it."

I gesture dramatically out of habit, "When Zero says to get out of the way, you do so. For Death follows in his wake. So unless you're calling to surrender command, be silent, and let me TRY to salvage this clusterfuck!!"

I angrily shut off the comm and punch a panel.

Skullduggery and hellfire! I'd be surrounded by idiots if I had joined them.

I tap my comm unit to Kallen's frequency, "Welp, just talked to the JLF. Katase is pissed at me for the avalanche since he didn't move his troops out of the way. So don't expect much, if any, support."

"Seriously? They ignored you? Did Katase say why?"

I shrug, "Apparently I should have explained my reasons and been more respectful. Also, word has apparently gotten out about my leaving the Yamatos to die."

"Normally, I'd be telling you 'I told you so' right now," she murmurs.

"'Normally'?" I raise an eyebrow in mild surprise. She's usually pretty reliable about calling out my mistakes. Not that I'd consider the unlamented deaths of the Yamatos to be one.

"But right now, I'm enjoying my new baby waaaay too much to care."

Did she just purr? Guess the humping joke wasn't that far off. I smirk as I pick off a Sutherland with my rifle, nailing it in the Factsphere.

"So what you're saying is... you want a Sybian mode?"

She raises an eyebrow on the viewscreen, "I might not know what that is, but you know I'm going to hit you later if you try and fuck with my Guren, right?"

I nod, "I am aware I'm playing with fire by taunting you and being a pervert. I just can't help myself."

Her expression says she can definitely tell I'm doing a Cheshire cat smile under the mask, and she's not amused.

"Right. Still too happy to care. Back in a bit, killing Britannians."

The Guren then flips over a unit, clawing its head off while shotgunning another unit off to the side. She then extends her claw to flash-fry another unit, while ducking a Slash Harken fired from behind.

And after burning down the unit in front? She jumps the guy who tried to backstab her and mauls that unit's chest with her claw.

It's like poetry in motion. I do believe I'm in love.

I tap Ohgi's frequency between reeling off orders.

"N-1! Sitrep!"

"Sir, we've got the Britannian units on the run. The JLF are helping, but it's sporadic at best. Did they not avoid the avalanche?"

I get the feeling this is going to come back to haunt Katase after today.

"Unfortunately, General Katase chose to deliberately ignore my warning and is blaming it on my not explaining myself and a lack of respect."

"You're kidding. Sir, you were very adamant that they needed to stay off the south side," he says, shaking his head.

"We'll just have to not rely on them. They're already helping as it is, just by providing cover fire and more bodies on the field. Status?"

Ohgi nods, "I think we're fine unless Gloucesters show up. Any word on Tohdoh?"

No, actually. And that worries me.

"No. I'm somewhat concerned. Keep an eye out. We're in pursuit of Cornelia now."

We're getting close. She hasn't replaced her Royal Guard completely. So we should be able to handle them.

Bingo. Two regular Gloucesters, and one custom unit with horns.

Hello, Nelly.

I put on the cheesiest, most saccharine tone I could manage without gagging and giving the joke away. "Cornelia! If I'd known you were coming, I'd have set up a picnic!"

My comm screen lights up, and....Yep, she's definitely pissed.

"I will see you buried in concrete so you can suffocate to death, like the hell you condemned my men to," she says icily.

"Oh, please," I scoff. "Like you wouldn't be gloating, were our positions reversed. You're cornered, General. Surrender, and I shall guarantee your treatment with all the rights and courtesy of an honorable prisoner of war. It's better than I'd get from your side."

That's not really an exaggeration. Asking about prisoners rights would likely get the questioner a response of, "Get fucked, Number scum."

She's smirking. Why is she smirking? And is that a familial trait? Because I swear to god, Charles has that same smirk, and I know she and I aren't the only ones to have it.

"I have two guardsmen and myself to your three units. Sutherlands are no match for Gloucesters," she gloats, her lip curling back to reveal pearly whites.

Better odds than Burais. But still an uphill battle. I should get Reuben a bottle of scotch for the Sutherlands.

"Indeed, the odds would normally be in your favor. However..."

I snap my fingers and gesture with my Frame's arm as Q-1 enters with a flip, her Slash Harken shredding one of the guardsmen's Frames.

"I have a Guren Mk. II, your argument is invalid," I reply cheekily.

The Guren assumes a bestial stance, clawed fingers flexing.

"Finally. I was wondering where you'd run off to, Bitch of Britannia."

I adjust my trousers, hearing her husky voice. I don't think she needs the Sybian.

"General Cornelia Li Britannia, allow me to introduce Q-1, my red queen, and ace of the Black Knights."

The red Frame tilts its head in a parody of a bow.

The Gloucesters get into a paired stance as they face us both. Guardsman facing Kallen, Nelly watching me. I'm too high up for her to directly engage, but she's got a rifle, so she isn't helpless.

"Methinks you have made a mistake."

I duck out of the way of her bullets as the Gloucester charges Kallen.

"What, not facing your ace myself? Ha! As if an Eleven machine is any match for Britannian engineering!"

I observe as Kallen spins out of the way, gripping her opponent with the claw. Yep, he's fucked.

Cornelia's expression widens in horror as the Gloucester puffs up, metal bulging unnaturally, heat rising off it in visible waves, and then detonates with the pilot screaming.

I shake my head, "Had you bothered to ask, I'd have said that your mistake was sending a fifth-point-five generation Frame against a seventh. Not to mention that the Guren's claw is a very nasty way to die," I drawl.

The Guren's claw clicks as it moves forward slowly, blue eyes twinkling. Huh. Same color as Kallen's.

"You forget, Zero, I'm an ace pilot myself. All I have to do is defeat her, and your forces will be demoralized!" she yells, charging at Kallen.

I tap the comms open, "Q-1, break her. But be aware that Guilford will likely be incoming, so we're on a time limit."

No Burai Kais means Tohdoh will be outmatched, even with the Sutherlands I loaned him. Then again, the Kais lost in the original timeline, anyway.

Nelly is doing better than the original timeline, from what I can tell. She knows what the claw can do, so she's being cautious....Whoop, spoke too soon. She just lost an arm.

Uh-oh, radar says incoming.

Yes! She broke her gun! I fire a rifle burst, nailing her Harken.

"Hey! I was winning!" "Zero, you dishonorable blackguard!"

I sigh in exasperation, "This isn't a duel, it's war. Q-1, we're taking her alive."

"To all soldiers of Japan!"

What?! Katase???

"The battle is lost. But never fear, the fighting spirit of Japan is eternal! I, your general, shall fall on my sword to ensure your safe retreat. The 暁 (dawn) shall shine upon the JLF in a blaze of glory! 日本万歳！" (Long live Japan!)

WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT WAS ON ALL CHANNELS?! IT'S NOT LOST! WE HAVE BRITANNIA ON THE ROPES! I CAN STILL CARRY THE DAY!

I rapidly switch to the JLF's frequency and start roaring at Katase.

"Katase! Explain yourself!"

"The battle is lost, Zero. The JLF is vanquished. I am merely doing an officers final duty. And in some small way, atoning for Kusakabe's dishonor," he says solemnly.

I scream mentally. THAT HIDEBOUND IMBECILE! He's killed our momentum! Our morale just tanked because of him!

"「暁」は何ですか？！" (What is the 'dawn'?!)

He smiles sardonically, "One last blaze of glory. Narita shall be the funeral pyre for the JLF, and the hopes of Japan."

A self-destruct mechanism?!

I close my eyes. This entire operation has been a catastrophic failure. Tactically, it's a push for us. Strategically? We've achieved NOTHING!

"I have only two questions. One: Where are Tohdoh and the Swords?" I ask with a flat tone, my face as emotionless as my mask.

Katase bristles, "Safely evacuating with as many of our men and equipment as possible. No thanks to you."

I lean back in my chair, grinding my teeth.

"Second: Why did you disobey orders and squander the JLF? And why do you despise and distrust me so much?"

Katase draws himself up to his full height, mustache wrinkling.

"Those orders were never verified. As for squandering? I did nothing of the sort. I did the best I could, based on available information."

He narrows his eyes at me, crossing his arms, "As for you? I was willing to be cordial. To make you our chief strategist, to grant you the favor of the JLF."

He points his index finger at me, shaking with outrage.

"Instead, you spit on our generosity, and attempted to seize control! You slaughtered my troops callously, throwing their lives away for your grand strategy! And you? You don't even fight for Japan at all! Just some vague amorphous concept like 'justice'. Where is the justice in good and brave men and women of Japan being killed for refusing to kowtow to you?!"

Oh no, you do NOT get to pull the righteous indignation card on me, you son of a bitch!

"Men like the Yamato Alliance? A gang of murderers and criminals? Or perhaps the 鬼殺し組 (Devil-Killer Group)? A gang of street thugs, openly extorting civilians and peddling Refrain while claiming to be a resistance group? Or maybe you mean your own bad example, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe Josui, a would-be rapist and disgrace to his uniform, who would have signed the death warrants of every Japanese man, woman, and child left in this country, had his half-assed plan succeeded?"

I lean forward, hands steepled under my chin.

"Please, do tell me which of these were the 'good and brave people of Japan'? I'm just dying to know," I pronounce sarcastically.

I'll give him credit for not being a racist, I suppose. But a Japanese supremacist isn't that much of a step up.

There's nothing to be done. I can't contradict him publicly; it would just cause more confusion. And the JLF likely wouldn't listen, anyway.

I tap open all Black Knight comm frequencies, "BLACK KNIGHTS! THIS IS K-1! ALL UNITS, RETREAT AS YOU ARE ABLE! I REPEAT, ALL UNITS FALL BACK TO THE RENDEZVOUS POINT!"

I tap my fingers on my crossed legs as I consider how to respond after closing the Black Knight lines.

Katase chooses to speak first, "While groups like the Yamato Alliance were perhaps guilty of overzealousness and being indiscriminate in their targeting, they were first and foremost fellow Japanese and resistance fighters. As such, they could have been useful as troops for the cause. And in a more civilized country after we had won, we can deal with a few rotten apples," he says smugly.

Well, now. That's more pragmatic than I expected. Morally bankrupt, but ruthlessly pragmatic.

So you acknowledge that I'm actually right, but because of your desperation, you're willing to overlook some of the dishonorable conduct for the sake of additional manpower.

From a PR perspective? It's clever. Use whatever you can to win, then when victory is achieved? Single out a few of the worst offenders as scapegoats to placate the masses. All while sweeping the majority of the crimes under the rug.

As a politician, I can't help but applaud. But under my chosen title?

I chuckle sinisterly. Since Katase is a dead man, anyway, why not make sure he knows just what I'm about to do? And he should have realized that my combat black box recorder would keep a record of this conversation.

"Well then, General Katase Tatewaki. Since we're finally being honest? I shall tell you a prediction of the future and pronounce your sentence," I say with a poisonously sweet tone.

I hold up my hand, palm up, fingers like claws.

"Hear now the doom you have cast upon you and yours. Had you aided me? I likely could have forced Britannia out within six months to a year. And with a new and better country backing me, taken the fight to Britannia itself."

I point a talon-like finger at him, voice going low and venomous.

"But you have spurned me of your own accord. And thus does this doom come upon you. As the incarnation of Mara's Will in this world, I curse you. The people shall know that it was you who denied me out of pride and spite. History is written by the victors, General."

I cackle as I clench my fist at him, "Heh, heh, heh. And I shall see your name and that of the JLF blackened in the accounts that shall be written about this day. And it shall be written that an exiled son of Britannia delivered them from slavery, when those had pledged to protect them instead abandoned them all for the sake of their own worthless egos. When you arrive in Yomi, ask Kusakabe who I really am."

I give a mocking salute, middle finger extended, "さあ、さよなら片瀬帯刀。" (Well then, farewell, Katase Tatewaki.)

I shut off the comms unit as I quietly light up a J, grinding my teeth in frustrated anger.

God fucking dammit! At least he'll have the frustration over pondering my identity before he burns. If there's any karmic justice at all, I hope he suffers before he dies.

My timetable estimates were reasonably accurate. I really could have accelerated the entire rebellion into high gear with their resources.

Jerry was right. I really should have just let Cornelia steamroll these idiots.

"Sir! Incoming fighter jets and missiles detected!!" a Black Knight spotter signals on our alert channel.

Missiles?! Shiiiiit. So you want to crush us in the JLF's death throes, Cornelia?

I take a deep breath. Okay, just need to check something.

.......MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! It worked!

"Prepare for impact, I have a contingency plan!"

I dial up Cornelia and the G-1's signal. Let's see if this works. By now she's likely managed to retreat back to her base camp.

"Cornelia! Well played! So you're going to upend the table and bombard us like we did to you with the mountain?"

Nelly smirks as she looks at approximately where my eyes are, "Of course. Why should I waste my time and men trying to get to you, when I can bury you all under several tons of explosives?"

I grin maliciously, "Because, my dear Witch, I have you in check."

She frowns, raising a long eyebrow.

"Check? You don't have the men or the firepower to get to me."

I cackle sinisterly, "As you said, why waste time and men, when I can just use explosives?" I tap my chess-piece detonator.

An explosion rocks the G-1. The screen goes fuzzy for a brief moment.

"Pressure plate-sensitive explosives! Set to arm only when multi-ton weights are positioned on top of them. Weights such as, say, a G-1 base?"

Cornelia growls at me, "So it's another trap?"

I nod, "All I ask for is time to evacuate. I have no wish to spoil this game. We shall be gone within the hour. I'll disarm the explosives then."

Cornelia closes her eyes and taps her chin.

"Why not just kill me? That would be a great victory for the Elevens and the JLF."

I shake my head, "That wouldn't stop the missiles or the bombing run. And I won't sacrifice my men pointlessly. For your father, or perhaps Schneizel? Oh yes, I'd most assuredly consider it then. But I actually respect you. And who said anything about the JLF?"

I mime a spitting motion, "They're utterly worthless, aside from Colonel Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords. Katase has delusions of glory and I have no intention of joining him in his self-immolation. Regardless of what else happens today, we can agree that the JLF being finished is a benefit to both our sides."

Cornelia grimaces before laughing ruefully.

"Hahahaha. Well played, Zero. Very well. Consider today a draw. But you won't escape me forever. I'll see you on your knees in chains before me. I'll consider the JLF's demise as my pound of flesh for the day."

I bow slightly, "I might not be opposed to that sort of kink. And you may want to avoid the mountain itself; from Katase's last transmission, I believe he intends to detonate the base in an attempt to take your forces with him. I look forward to our next battle, General li Britannia."

I hang up the call and sit back in my seat, taking off my helmet.

"......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Got ya! I did calculate the possible locations for her to position the G-1. BUT NOT THE EXACT POSITION!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't be sure of the exact location, so I just put enough explosives to rock the G-1 at each location. In other words? A BLUFF!

"HAHAHAHA!"

She had no way of knowing that, of course. Which means I got exactly what I wanted by a false check position!

Of course, my brief sojourn into good humor fades as I consider the gain-loss ratio of this entire exercise.......and find it wanting.

Had I enough time, the pressure mines WOULD have been of sufficient quantity to disable a G-1, rather than merely a high-risk bluff.

DAMN YOU TO THE SIXTY-FOUR HELLS, KATASE!!

We got NOTHING OUT OF THIS!! ARGH!!!

A beeping on my system alerts me that I'm being contacted by someone.

I furiously turn on the cam after re-donning my mask.

"WHAT?! Unless it's life-or-death important, I'm pissed off enough that I'm tempted to break your skull open and GORGE MYSELF ON YOUR CEREBRAL CORTEX AND BLOOD!" I vehemently rant, while my hands twitch in suppressed fury.

"Huh. Impressive. I do believe that's actually an original threat. Well done, Lulu. You've successfully threatened an immortal with something new," a sly, throaty voice responds with a sarcastic tone.

I sigh in relief as I see her smirking face, "Please, please tell me you met with some kind of success. Also, where are you?"

I see her tapping buttons. Probably verifying her position.

"About 15 minutes away from the rendezvous point. Sooo, how did it go?" she says slyly.

"The JLF is dead and good riddance. Katase is about to blow the—"

A massive explosive goes off in the distance, shockwaves buffeting the trees as the JLF's last hurrah finally goes off. Rocks and other debris falling from the sky.

Have a nice trip to Hell, General. Kaguya will be VERY interested in our last conversation. Probably useful for propaganda purposes too.

"....mountain. The man was.....CC, how often have you encountered people who had a certain vision of things and refused to acknowledge any deviations? Someone stuck in the past with no self-conception whatsoever of their capabilities?"

"......Far more than I'd like to think about. Why that question?"

I beat my head against the wall panel, groaning.

"How often did you want to kill such people, and how often did you actually manage to follow through?"

I see her giggling at that. It's at times like this that I appreciate her sick sense of humor.

"Fewer than I'd like. Probably for the best, though. Wouldn't want to make too much of a dent in the global idiot population," she says wistfully with a wink.

I shake my head in amusement. She'd have almost certainly drop-kicked Chiba for drawing a gun on me.

She files her nails as I wait patiently for her report.

......Fuck. Something went wrong there too?!

I facepalm, "Okay, what happened? Clearly things didn't go according to plan for you, either."

She looks up, "Actually, I managed to get a decent-sized chunk of the research data. That wasn't the issue, though. It's the prisoner we acquired."

I lean forward eagerly, "Bartley?" my eyes lighting up with glee.

If she got Bartley, this entire bullshit waste of time might have been—!

"No."

I hang my head in a parody of a kicked puppy. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Code-R was almost completely cleared out. The only person still there was our prisoner, a data analyst who was erasing the hard drives."

She pauses in her narrative as her nose scrunches in thought, "On second thought, perhaps you should talk to him."

Saying that, she taps open a line on audio-only.

Rather confused as to why I need to talk to this guy, but okay.

"This is Zero, commander of the Black Knights. To whom am I speaking?"

A tired middle-aged voice responds.

"Zero, my name is Joseph Fennette, data analyst with the Britannian army, attached to the Code-R group. I wish to request asylum."

........What. The fuck???


	42. Interlude 5: Cat-Herding 101: How to Manage Megalomaniacs

Interlude 5: Cat-Herding 101: How to Manage Megalomaniacs

I don't know why that name spooked Lelouch. Clearly he wasn't expecting it, though.

He stormed off a few minutes ago to the firing range, taking a few belts of ammunition and a rifle, only saying that he needed to blow off steam before debriefing.

Ha! It's like seeing Marianne as a man. She was the same way whenever something pissed her off and she couldn't just kill or burn it.

I suppose I should go and soothe his fragile ego, I muse as I strut over to where the sounds of gunfire emanate from.

"シー・ツーさま！今晩は！" (Lady CC! Good evening!) a young voice exclaims.

Well, well, if it isn't Kaguya-chan. I smirk, hand on my hip as the Sumeragi head gleefully walks up to me.

"I heard our fiancé had a magnificent battle. Where is he, by the way?"

Our fiancé? Well, I haven't gotten a proposal, yet. He's probably waiting for a good opportunity.

"He would probably beg to disagree. He's rather peeved about the outcome, from what I saw."

Kaguya sighs at that.

"General Katase was very loyal, but not very innovative. He was also someone who had a strict adherence to the chain of command and his own methods of war."

She bites her finger in a gesture I find rather enticing as she shyly smiles.

"I may have neglected to tell Zero, because I wanted him to go in with an unbiased attitude. And I was curious about how he would handle it."

Merde, I can see why Lulu likes this one. She's positively devious.

Tsundere-chan is busy with her new toy. I'm fairly sure the wetness of her shorts when she climbed out of it wasn't just sweat. She's going to be FUN when she stops lying to herself about her feelings.

Hmm, that reminds me. I should go deal with our temperamental leader.

"Kaguya-chan, would you like to come along as I go knock some sense into Zero's swelled head?"

She nods with a bright smile as we enter the gun range. Lelouch would like a full Knightmare obstacle course and firing range to go with this, but that's simply impractical at this time.

Ah, there he is. He's easy enough to find by the gunfire and swearing.

"THRICE-DAMNED SON OF A POX-RIDDEN WHORE! BASTARD OF A DISEASED MONGREL! FUCKING EXCREMENT OF AN ONI-BABA!"

Kaguya gapes in surprise at the litany of curses and angry noises coming from him.

I find it amusing, and a touch arousing. But he really does need to quit whining.

"Ahem. Isn't it rude to keep a lady waiting?" I announce loudly.

The gunfire ceases, the only sound shells clattering to the ground.

Zero steps out, smoke trailing from the rifle he was just firing.

"CC. Kaguya. I asked not to be disturbed. Today has been....immensely frustrating." he grates out.

I ignore his griping and frog-march him by the arm to his room, pausing only to address the hanger, "Debriefing in one hour or less. General announcements, then command staff."

He tries to say something once we're inside, but I smack him on the back of his mask.

"Lelouch, tell us the short, uncensored, version of what happened," I say slowly with a raised eyebrow.

He furiously pulls off his mask and throws it on the cot in the corner.

"I miscalculated! Cornelia attacked early before I could finish the trap I was setting!"

He starts pacing, snarling as his hands twitch.

"Then that honor-blinded bastard Katase dared to declare the battle lost! ON OPEN CHANNELS!"

He points a finger at us as he bares his teeth, "RIGHT WHEN KALLEN HAD CORNELIA ALL BUT BEATEN IN SINGLE COMBAT!"

I recline on a beanbag cushion. Lulu got me a nice one after I said I wanted something soft for sitting on. Such a thoughtful man. I wave my arm lazily as I respond, "And then?"

His brow twitches as he activates a function on his phone.

As Kaguya and I listen to the explosive war of words between him and Katase, I can't help thinking we dodged a bullet.

Lelouch would almost certainly have killed Katase in cold blood before Japan was reborn.

Kaguya's eyes are narrowed as her fist shakes.

She pulls out a fan, fanning her face a few times before snapping it shut with a grand gesture – rather reminiscent of Lelouch himself, come to think of it – as Lulu finishes the recording of his curse.

"Master Zero? Consider it done. As your new liaison with the Six Houses, this falls under my responsibilities. I will see that the general is vilified for this outrageous betrayal."

He stamps his foot in a fashion I can only call petulant.

"Because of the early attack, I wasn't able to set my trap properly. We escaped because of a BLUFF! I sacrificed the JLF to Cornelia to give us time to escape! The entire operation was a. Complete. Waste. Of. TIME!" he bellows, his voice echoing.

Alright, time I stepped in. This has gone on long enough.

"Kaguya, dear, observe. The megalomaniac ego in full bloom, parading like an oversized peacock," I say in the most pompous and sarcastic tone I can muster.

He turns to me incredulously.

"What?! Your capture of Joseph Fenette is an issue in of itself! CC, his daughter Shirley is a friend of mine! I go to class with her!"

Ah, so that's why the name spooked him. She's the orangette with the unrequited crush. Nice girl, sweet personality, well built. But a bit too timid and small minded.

She thinks she can reform a misunderstood bad boy. She doesn't realize she's trying to command a king.

I step up, walk over..., and smack him across the face.

Cupping his chin with my hand, I smile gently at him, "Lelouch. Stop it."

I put a finger over his mouth when he tries to speak. Putting up with people like him is frustrating at times, but with that frustration comes experience. And I know exactly how to handle men like him.

"Kaguya, dear, having listened to that tirade and the results of the battle, do you consider it a loss?" I ask her with a turn of my head.

She takes a moment before responding, fanning her face.

"Master Zero is likely better off without them. Given his attitude about old Japan, I believe he would likely have killed the general himself and thereby created a fissure within the nascent Black Knights. Furthermore, Katase was potentially a threat to his power base, as some would be loyal to him solely because of his being the last general of Japan."

She walks over and kisses Lelouch's cheek, cuddling against him, "As for Cornelia? You handled it as well as can be expected. And she now has reason to respect your power. I would consider it a slight victory due to the fact that Britannia knows they lost, even if you only stalemated. "

I pat her on the head as I smirk at Lelouch's outraged stare. Small wonder she's the head of the Sumeragi Corporation.

"You forgot one thing. The data I acquired could be very useful, long term."

"Data?"

I put my hand down as Lulu sighs deeply.

He knows we're right, his titanic ego just won't let him admit he lost.

"You saw the Code-R dossier I sent you?" he mutters.

Kaguya turns a bit green at the reminder, "A horrifying read. It gave me nightmares for a few nights."

I grimace at the reminder. Perhaps I should have let him torture Clovis more. I may not have broken under the torture, but as much of a fop as Clovis was? He truly did push my pain tolerance to new heights. I doubt anything I'll ever encounter will hurt me as much, ever again.

Seeing my troubled expression, my companions envelop me in a hug.

"Forgive me, my witch. I...I let myself become consumed by fury over the JLF's hypocrisy and stupidity," he sighs out, letting a shuddering breath loose.

I kiss him gently, hands holding his face. He's still learning, but the seed of greatness continues to grow.

"Then next time, you should be able to set the conditions how you like," I say as I break the kiss.

At that, he starts chuckling.

"Heh. Heh heh heh."

He gives me a hungering kiss and then looks at me with fire in his eyes as our lips part.

"I'll turn the Black Knights into an army, the nucleus of a new nation. The propaganda from this battle will only serve to grow my rebellion. We shall be the force that shall change the WORLD!" he proclaims with his finger pointed skyward.

God, I want to fuck him so bad when he gets like this.

Kaguya yanks him down by his collar and kisses him with lusty eyes.

Seems it's not just me; I watch amusedly as she's clearly using tongue.

Hmm, we have another forty-five minutes or so, at least.

I let a devious expression show on my face. A little appetizer to take the edge off sounds just fine, now.

I kiss Kaguya's neck as I whisper in her ear, "How would you like to see a preview of what you're getting eventually?"

We don't have time for a full sex marathon right now, sadly. And Lulu said he wanted to take Japan first before fucking her.

But he never said anything about other kinds of play.

Kaguya gropes Zero's crotch as her eyes twinkle in mirth.

"Such a collection of perverts Zero-sama has acquired. Fufufufu," she giggles as she fumbles with his pants, finally extracting his hardening dick.

Some might be angry that we're contemplating fucking a fourteen-year-old girl. Frankly, I could care less.

Britannians are quite libertine about things like this. And I'm from the Middle Ages, originally. And besides, Kaguya is much more mature than many of the Black Knights, despite her age.

I motion with my eyes to the beanbag cushion I was using.

"Kaguya-chan, let's let Zero sit down while you play with him, he's had a very long, and hard, day," I say, enunciating the last few words.

"You say that like you're not dripping wet, yourself," he murmurs as he lowers his pants after sitting down.

Kaguya tongues his ballsack, musk wafting off it from the sweat of a hard day's work.

To join in, or watch? Hmm, such a dilemma.

Kaguya notices me out of the corner of her eye and shakes her cute little ass at me.

Well, I can hardly refuse an invitation, can I?

I push her robes up, exposing the thong she's wearing and the ripe and perky cheeks of her ass.

I pull my pants down, fingers playing with my labia as I slide my head between her legs, taking a slow lick of Kaguya's black-haired trimmed mound.

She whimpers as her mouth engulfs Zero, who is making small animalistic noises.

This won't be enough to satisfy any of us, but it will take the edge off and make it so Lelouch isn't berserk with outrage.

She runs her fingers along his scrotum as her mouth tries to take him in completely. I chuckle, the sounds making her twitch as I suck at her juicy pussy.

Someone, clearly did some self-study. Then again, Japan has always been a nation of closet perverts.

"まあ、ZEROさまは美味しいですね、" (Mmmm, Master Zero is delicious,) she says, pulling her mouth off for a moment.

I grope her ass as I tongue her dripping cunt, "You're rather tasty, too, little princess," I breathlessly say.

A growl from Lulu and his grip on the bag tightening means he's probably close.

Ohhh, I see. He wants to take the initiative, but he's worried about hurting Kaguya or being too rough.

Sadly, it would likely be too hard to explain, or clean up the mess if he went all out. Not to mention? We might not leave this room for awhile if Lelouch gets too pent up.

And while I doubt we'd mind, Zero is technically on the job right now, and so can't get away with being absent too long.

I spank the princess, causing her to yelp.

"Suck his cock, you little slut," I say with a breathless tone as I moan while sucking her juice up.

Kaguya arches her back, crying out, "Aaahh!"

It would appear that was the breaking point. Lelouch is up on his feet and pushing his cock into her mouth firmly as she pants wantonly around his shaft.

My fingers push into her tight cunt as her face is fucked firmly at a steady pace by Lelouch.

He pauses momentarily, slowly pulling out, "Sorry about that, I got carried awa—"

He gasps as she pulls him into her mouth quickly, drool coming off her chin as she looks up with lusty emerald eyes at him.

Oh, I really like her now. I gasp as my fingers hit a sweet spot in my vagina, the air from my exclamation causing Kaguya to press herself on my face.

His eyes turn smoky as he gently pulls Kaguya's hair.

Kaguya, judging by her ecstatic expression, is clearly enjoying being Zero's cock bitch.

Is she humming? I pant as my body is on the edge—!

"Ahhh!"

Lelouch cries out as he finally orgasms, shooting sperm into her mouth as she greedily sucks him dry.

The thought pushes me over the edge as I squirt on the carpet. Which in turn, causes Kaguya to tighten around my fingers as she reaches the 'clouds and rain', as they say in Japan.

"Mmmmmm!!!!"

Lulu breathes heavily as he slowly pulls out, Kaguya too dazed from her face-fucking to say anything.

Of course, that just means it's my turn to taste. Lelouch shudders as he strokes my hair, while I get the last of his emissions and clean him up.

He leans down to kiss me, tasting his cum in my mouth.

Which in turn, leads us to tasting it in Kaguya's as we share it amongst the three of us.

After a moment, all three of us are lying on the beanbag, catching our breath.

Lelouch sits up, cracking his neck.

"I'll be back with some towels, can you see if Kaguya is alright?"

I nod as he lights up a J, the rolled paper hanging from his lips as he walks into the bathroom.

I frown as I look at Kaguya, who's still insensate. Did we go too far?

Seeing my expression, Kaguya's eyes refocus and she sits up, her face perky and satisfied despite the sweat and semen on her lips.

"CC-sama, don't worry about me. Lelouch is just so, so...." she sighs dreamily.

I smirk as I raise an eyebrow at her, "Intense?"

She shakes her head, then clasps her hands together with starstruck eyes, "Manly."

I chuckle as Lelouch comes back, looking refreshed and cleaned off, holding a few towels.

He nuzzles Kaguya's cheek, "Was I too rough?"

She sighs happily as she leans into him, "Not at all. So manly..."

He strokes her hair as he hands off the joint to me.

"Lelouch, I recommend not informing the others about your sacrificing the JLF to Cornelia. There might be sympathizers," the cute industrialist chirps.

He chuckles at that, "After Katase screwed us? The JLF couldn't ask for a five-pound sterling bank note without suspicion. Kaguya-hime?" he says looking down at her.

She looks up, eyes sharp at his serious tone.

"Cut them off completely. The remnants can either join me or die."

I smirk at him as I inhale the sticky cannabis vapor. Such an imperious man.

He might be installing Kaguya as Empress, but all of us know he's going to be the one ruling from the shadows.

"Oh. And please see to it that my speech from the summit is circulated. I'll contact my new propaganda officer in a day or two about setting up a meeting."

She winks at him as she tries to cuddle both of us, "はい、魔王さま。" (Yes, Demon King.)

Five more minutes, then back to work I suppose. Still, that was a refreshing break.


	43. Canon Omake by Slayer Anderson: Donkey shows gone wrong....or right?

CC: "So, this was during the sixteen-hundreds and I was playing around in France before the revolution. Got invited to some parties, you know? Anyway, drinks were being served, I got pretty fucked up and then this... duke? I think it was, anyway, leads a donkey in and starts daring people-both men and women-to try and best the donkey in two out of three rounds. By the way, have you ever seen a bunch of nobles try to fight a donkey? While drunk? Yes, both the nobles and the donkey were drunk as skunks. Anyway, this Marquis' wife calls me out since she thought I was trying to seduce her husband and... well, long story short, I'd spent some time hiding in a nunnery the half-century before, so I'd hit a bit of a dry spell..."

Lelouch: "It's... like a train wreck, I just can't look away."

Kaguya: "Zero-sama shush, this is the good part!"

CC: "I don't really remember most of the rest of that year through the haze of booze and drugs, sadly, but if you're ever in the mood? Turns out donkeys are just like potato chips, you can't have just one."


	44. Turn 13.3: After-Action Report

Turn 13.3: After-Action Report

Well, that was invigorating.

After a few minutes cleaning up, we sadly have to get back to the real world.

CC and Kaguya want a few minutes of girl talk while they clean up, so I excuse myself to address the troops.

I march proudly over to the hanger, moving to stand on a platform.

"BLACK KNIGHTS! ATTEN-SHUN!"

I love being able to do that. I switch on the amplifier function so everyone can hear me.

"Before we begin, a moment of silence for our lost comrades, and any civilians who died in the crossfire." I salute with a hand over my heart as I scan over the crowd. Hats are off, hands saluting, and some tears are being shed.

Shared sacrifice brings people together.

"Thank you. My loyal soldiers," I gesture with both palms open. "Though we were unable to suborn the JLF or capture Cornelia, today is nonetheless a victory! For today, we have struck fear into the hearts of the Witch of Britannia's army!"

I point, finger tracing along the line of Black Knights.

"All of you performed your duties to the level expected, despite the terrifying nature of your task. To which I say: Well done. I am proud of you all."

I begin clapping, watching as my soldiers join in.

"Indeed, we might even have triumphed today, had the JLF kept faith with us. For we went there under flag of truce to discuss bringing them under my banner, to fight by our side."

I gesture with a slicing motion. I might not be boiling with anger about this anymore, but I can still use this as a rallying cry for future battles. And, at the same time, ensure the JLF is no longer a risk among my troops.

"Instead, I, and Sub-Commander Ohgi, along with Kallen, our Red Queen and ace, were insulted to our faces! One of Tohdoh's own Holy Swords even had the temerity to brandish a gun at me!"

There's some murmuring from the crowd. Understandably so. The Four Holy Swords are well-known. I nod at Kallen, who elbows Ohgi as they both head to the front.

"It's true. Zero told them their methods wouldn't work, and that their cause was false because Japan is dead. Tohdoh himself saved Zero's life by stopping his own Sword from shooting him," Ohgi says with quiet conviction.

Ohgi sighs deeply, before gripping his fist tightly. Gods be damned, did I finally get through to him?

He looks up, his eyes solemn, "The truth is, Zero is right. We, the Japanese, brought this on ourselves by playing games with the Sakuradite. And we can't bring back old Japan."

Kallen steps up now, "But we don't have to! We can take the best of Britannia and make something new from it! Without hating people who are different! The JLF partially spurned Zero, just because he's Britannian! How many of you saw him fight on the front lines with me today?!"

That got people's attention. Time to remind them of my war maxim.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" I say with all the regal authority I can muster.

I point skyward suddenly, "MAKE NO MISTAKE! We could have won today, had General Katase not turned on us and self-destructed their Narita base!"

I raise my other hand in an open palm, slowly sweeping the crowd.

"But we have still achieved victory despite that! We proved that there is indeed a force capable of fighting Britannia openly, THE ORDER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS! 天下布武！" (Tenka Fubu!)

"天下布武！！！"

I nod, smiling under my mask. Now for the coup de grace.

"Command Staff will now join me for their debriefing. A full after-action report with tactical analysis on the battle and Katase's actions will be written up tonight and distributed thereafter. Everyone else? Tomorrow is free. Tamaki has provided catering and beer, so relax. We'll join you after a while. Ladies and gentlemen? Thank you for your service."

"ZERO万歳！ZERO万歳！" (Long live Zero!)

Excellent. No more of this 日本万歳 (Long live Japan) garbage. The Black Knights' first loyalty shall be to ME and our ideals.

'Vague, amorphous concept like "justice"?' I look forward to breaking the Holy Swords and their master, when they see how craven you really were, Katase.

I strut into the meeting room, grinning from ear to ear as I spin into my chair.

As everyone files in, I notice one absence.

I sigh as I light up a joint, only for CC to steal it and take a few puffs herself. "Someone grab Tamaki before he gets drunk, and remind him that he IS Command Staff," I say with exasperation.

He's not as dumb as he looks, but I think I may need to get him a personal assistant, just to keep him from being distracted.

Tamaki walks in after a minute, huge smile on his face, "What's up! Black Knights represent!"

I laugh and throw up a fist in solidarity. It's hard not to enjoy his good cheer at the moment.

"Well said. Let's get this done so we can get out there and relax. Business first, people."

Kaguya sits at the table, no trace of our earlier activities. Credit to CC, she did a good job cleaning up.

I configure the audio installed in the table to play back part of my frame's black box recordings.

"What I'm about to show you here does not leave this room. While the analysis of the battle will be damaging enough to the JLF, it's not anywhere nearly as damning as THIS."

The verbal onslaught between Katase and myself in our final conversation does not go without response, most of it non-verbal. Of course, one can always count on....

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! THAT'S WHY YOU HAD ME RETREAT FROM CORNELIA?!" Kallen roars, bolting up out of her seat.

I smirk and nod, swiping back my joint from CC's greedy hands, earning me a glare.

Kallen grinds her teeth, "I should have shoved the Guren's claw up his fat ass and flash fried him!" she snarls.

Oh my god, I love this girl.

I cough to stifle a laugh at that as I point to the audio, as my curse plays and I bid farewell to Katase. After which I shut the audio off. No need to hear the rest.

"Well, we know how Q-1 feels. Anyone else have an opinion on the battle or related subjects?"

Tamaki stands up, looking oddly serious. Huh. Didn't expect him first.

"I may not understand the big picture of this shit and the politics that well, but that ain't my job. I'm just the morale and information guy. But...."

He spits off to the side, "FUCK THE JLF! We don't need those stuck-up pricks! Kallen here almost had Cornelia beat in a straight fight! That's more than even fucking Tohdoh ever did! Katase can kiss my Japanese ass!"

He salutes at me, eyes streaming angry tears, "That speech on the mountain? Man...that was the craziest thing I ever heard! You need a guy to go to hell with ya, I'm your buddy, Zero!"

Tamaki.....I stand up and walk to him.

That's all it took, huh. Just talking to you honestly and trying to see what you could do.

I hold out my hand to him, as he gingerly takes it in his own.

"Tamaki Shin'ichiro, I shall not forget this. I shall strive to be worthy of the trust and loyalty you place in me," I pronounce solemnly, letting my regal bearing cone to fore.

I turn to the group, "Any objections to my crucifying Katase in my report for his incompetence and idiocy?"

Ohgi stands up, looking conflicted. Oh god, what now?

"Zero....was that true? Could you really have recreated Japan in six months to a year had your plan worked?"

I move to sit back down, taking a puff before responding.

"That was mostly a rough estimate, admittedly. It could be longer, I would have needed to take inventory of their hardware, spend time integrating them into our command structure, etc."

Including likely purging the ranks of potential problem-cases like those who would have agreed with Kusakabe, and other problematic convictions.

I lazily gesture with the joint, "I'm confident that, barring any internal strife, a possibility I cannot discount, we could almost certainly have seized Japan and begun offensives against the neighboring Areas within fourteen months at the most. Six months was the most optimistic prediction, which even I think was statistically unlikely."

I look at Ohgi's stunned face and consider what to say next. To know that we were so close and that jealousy and pride denied us....he's probably feeling quite blue.

I hand him the joint, "Here. Take a few and pass it back. I think you need this right now. This is hindu kush straight from Afghanistan. According to Tamaki, a gift from a fellow insurgent leader in the middle east."

He takes a hit, coughing his lungs out, dropping the joint on the ground as it rolls towards CC.

She rolls her eyes, muttering, "Amateurs," as she bends over to pick it up.

I can't resist. My hand is moving before I can think it's a bad idea.

The loud smack of my palm on her gorgeous ass causes everyone to turn towards us.

I shrug, "Whaaat? You know what I'm like."

Kallen facepalms, whispering under her breath so only I can hear her, "Oh god, why am I falling for this perverted idiot again?"

Tamaki takes the joint from CC, taking a puff. His eyes go wide at the taste, "Boss, you gotta get me a hookup with these guys! This shit is dank!"

I clear my throat, "*ahem* Moving on. Kaguya-chan, how soon do you think we'll be approached by remnants of the JLF?"

She grimaces, "I don't know how many are left after the battle. Probably a week or less, if I had to guess. What message shall I pass onto them if they attempt to get in touch with Kyoto?"

I put my head in my hand, smiling viciously, "That the JLF is dead and Kyoto will not waste their time on a corpse. If they want a cause, and a new country, the Black Knights will take them. We will, of course, be screening to ensure we get people who will, shall we say, 'get with the program'?"

"Zero, one thing's been bugging me," Kallen says, her face clearly unamused at CC getting spanked.

"What, pray tell?"

She leans forward, "Why did you not tell the JLF what your plan was? Why not tell them that you were planning to collapse part of the mountain for an avalanche?"

I knew she would catch that. Ohgi might have too, but he wouldn't think to ask publicly.

"Well, Q-1, tell me why you think I didn't say it. I'm curious about your deductive skills."

She blinks. Clearly nonplussed at the riposte.

"Well.....I can't. I don't see any reason not to tell your own allies about a tra—!"

She pauses mid-sentence as something clicks into place in her train of thought.

"You sneaky bastard....." she whispers.

Kaguya smiles serenely, no doubt having already deciphered it.

CC, of course, is inscrutable with her casual smirk. But her eyes say she knows too.

I stand up and pace, "For those of you not following, the reasoning is simple: it's precisely because I did NOT, trust the JLF. That entire exchange was a test."

Most of the others haven't cracked it yet. Which isn't a big deal. This is a teaching moment, as they say.

I clear my throat and stop pacing.

"The test is simple. Does Katase, and by extension the JLF, trust me? If the answer is yes, then he will move his troops as instructed, or else ask why he needs to," I hold one hand up.

Holding up the other hand, I continue, "On the other hand, if he does NOT trust me, then he will take no actions. And thus suffer the consequences."

I shake my head in a disappointed fashion. Which I suppose I am. I guess I expected better from a general.

"In terms of our own actions? The fault for this operation lies upon my head for the intelligence gaffe of not realizing Cornelia had outmaneuvered us. And upon Katase for killing our momentum right when we were on the verge of winning," I say with an exasperated sigh.

You don't need to own up to every mistake, just a few occasionally. Obviously, I'm not going to tell them that I would have preferred to just sit back and let Cornelia finish the JLF off.

And by using Katase as a scapegoat, I can ensure that no blame is laid at my own feet. Granted, Jeremiah screwed up, too, but he's not the tactician and strategist. That's my job. And even I'm not egotistical enough to think I could have definitely caught this one in time. He at least got us a timely warning; I can hardly ask for more than that.

I cross my arms as I lean against the wall, "If there's an object lesson here? No battle plan ever survives first contact with the enemy."

I narrow my eyes as something occurs to me.

"However, consider this. I'm going to brag a little here, but given what I'm about to say, I'd like to believe I have a right to it. Having your momentum suddenly stopped in mid-battle is usually a death sentence for an army. Had a lesser commander than myself been in command today? We'd all likely be rotting corpses being picked over by carrion birds."

It really could have gone in a far more disastrous direction. Narita was a wake-up call that we're playing on a new level.

We won't have the luxury of being underestimated again.

"People, I'm not trying to be a buzz-kill and ruin everyone's evening. I'm your boss. It's part of my job, to keep the big picture in mind with proper perspective. And debriefings like this will ensure we avoid future mistakes and are better prepared for next time," I say, noticing that the mood has dampened a bit.

One problem with not getting the JLF, is it makes harder to get discipline and standardize procedures like this.

I walk over to a cabinet and pull out a decanter, filled with quality bourbon straight from Kentucky.

"That being said, eat, drink, and be merry. For tomorrow, we die."

I pour a taste out into a few of the cups, handing it to Ohgi, who passes it down the line.

"I regret I don't have more of this, but everyone will get a taste, rest assured."

I raise my cup, everyone else mimicking me.

"A toast. To our first great victory, and many more to come. And to those who fell today. 乾杯。" (Cheers)

"乾杯。"

As they solemnly sip the liquor, I take note of their faces. Some frightened, perhaps by the gravity of our situation. Some satisfied with a good day's work.

Of course, some of them like Kaguya just might not be used to drinking whiskey. She's currently coughing as CC pats her on the back.

Tamaki whistles, "Damn, that shit had a kick!" he says, looking at the little bit left in his glass. "What is it?"

"It's called whiskey. Think of it as a vague cousin to sake, only made from a different grain than rice. This particular kind is from the south of Britannia and called bourbon. Can I have some ice, please?" CC says, shaking her glass in my direction.

I sigh and pull out an ice bucket from the space under the cabinet, spooning two cubes into her glass.

She smacks my ass with her free hand, smirking.

"Good boy. Everyone is dismissed. Have a good evening," she lazily says, sipping her drink.

The group is largely nonplussed and wondering what to do.

"Meeting adjourned. You heard the lady. Go enjoy yourselves."

Annnnnnd Tamaki is already gone, door swaying from his exit.

I'm going to have a few drinks, mingle a bit, and then go home and sleep for 10 hours. The day after tomorrow? I'll see what Mr. Fenette knows, and hopefully finally meet Doctor Rakshata Chawla.


	45. Turn 13.4: The Curious Case of Mr. Joseph Fenette

Turn 13.4: The Curious Case of Mr. Joseph Fenette

Two days later, everyone is dragging themselves back to work. I spent the days off with Nunnally, who wanted to hear how things were going.

Surprisingly, despite my attempts to deflect it, she wanted to hear about Narita. So I shrugged and gave her the play-by-play.

Her reaction to the summit speech was....interesting. Diethard had me come in and do a second-language dubbing, before releasing it onto the Web.

She said if that's what I sound like all the time, it's no wonder people are talking about Zero like he's something inhuman.

Seeing my questioning look, she sighed and motioned for me to come closer. Upon doing so, she gave me a hug while snuggling against me. "Even if Big Brother is a demon king, he's still Big Brother when he's not on-stage."

Telling her the truth was one of the smartest things I ever did.

Still not letting her smoke, though, no matter how much the idea makes CC laugh. I might be a stoner and a perv, but I'm also an older brother, goddammit.

I smoke for my ADHD and the ENORMOUS stress I'm under. Nunna is too young right now.

That reminds me, I should deal with the Alice situation soon. Last thing I need is a schoolgirl crush trying to protect Nunnally from the "Evil Zero".

Feels like that should be trademarked, somehow.

Anyway, I wave to everyone as CC and I walk into our newest base.

Ohgi waves back, then returns to trying to drag a slumbering Tamaki out of a lounge chair.

I stop what I'm doing and walk over, "He's STILL hungover?"

Ohgi sighs while rubbing his nose, "The last thing he said was to wake him when you got back. He was out all night with some old friends; he mumbled something about a 'really good hookup' just before he passed out."

The reason I let Tamaki get away with this shit? Because his connections know people. Some were dead ends, but a surprisingly high number turned out to be useful.

Or perhaps not surprising. Given that employment opportunities for skilled workers are all but closed off to 'Elevens', there's a waiting pool of people with underutilized skills, waiting to be poached.

There is a universal truth. People need to relax. And drugs and alcohol have been around in some form or another for nearly as long as human history itself. Thus, the use of Tamaki's contacts as recruiters and informants.

Refrain, however, is the one exception where I draw the line. The other substances are relatively harmless, or if not, then something people need to consciously choose.

Refrain, on the other hand, is nothing but a tool to exploit the desperate and the lost. And unlike other drugs, even a handful of doses is enough to cause permanent damage.

As such, Tamaki has standing orders to alert us to any major Refrain warehouses or deals going on. A lot of his contacts are just as happy to eliminate the competition. It doesn't hurt that Refrain dealers are almost universally scum and considered to be a blight on communities.

Euphie, from what I've heard, is actually starting to force prosecutors to go after those nobles connected to the trade. Naturally, I plan to leave her a few bread crumbs to set her on the trail. According to Suzu, after Kawaguchi, Cornelia put her under lock and key. So she's likely more than a bit stir-crazy by now.

I tap Tamaki's cheek lightly to try and wake him. No such luck.

I sigh and take a sip of my vanilla bean frappuchino with espresso shot. It is far too early for this shit.

"Tamaki, get up or I cut your budget AND your alcohol off," I say with a tense tone.

"WAHH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" a panicked Tamaki springs up, some drool still on his chin.

CC looks at him with a flat stare, and then back to me with a raised eyebrow as she sips her triple-shot Italiano.

That woman has a cast iron stomach. I swear to god, that Code of hers is fucking cheating somehow.

"So what's this about a hookup?"

Tamaki instantly goes to salute, only to clock himself in the nose, "Ow! Well, a friend said he had a guy who's trying to offload ammunition because the Brits aren't buying. I didn't wanna negotiate yet cause I don't know what we need or if he's gouging us."

I nod and pat him on the shoulder as we walk past, "Good work. Set up a meeting as soon as possible. Ohgi, you're point-man. You know what we need, see if he's on the level."

Ohgi salutes and then sees we're walking off, "Sir? What will you be doing?"

"Prisoner interrogation/debriefing. Maybe we'll get lucky and find out which hole Bartley crawled into," I snark with a clipped tone.

Joseph Fenette is a rather forgettable man. Not imposing, not distinctive. Just.....ordinary. I wouldn't even know he was related to Shirley, if not for the fact that Shirley's mandarin orange-colored hair is clearly a paternal trait.

He looks like a man who's at the end of his rope, though. Like someone waiting for the executioner.

"My apologies for the poor facilities. We're still constructing this base," I say as I wheel in a tea service with snacks.

Mr. Fenette smiles sadly, "You've been more accommodating than I deserve. A room with a comfortable chair and decent bed? Three meals a day? Even newspapers. Zero, I don't deserve any of this."

I sit down after serving tea. Never underestimate how useful comfortable upholstery can be.

"That remains to be seen. This is basically what we in the military call a debriefing. Just answer my questions, no more, no less. I assure you, I intend for you to leave here intact."

Like what the hell were you doing at Narita, among other queries.

"Let's start with some background. How does a data analyst with no special connections or notable name become the last man left behind at Narita?" I say as I turn on a recording device.

I stir my tea as I await his answer.

"Zero, do you have family?"

Ahh. I think I see where this is going.

"Just a younger sibling. I've had to practically raise them myself."

He leans forward, head hanging down like a beaten dog, "If someone offered you a job, no questions asked, based on your specialty, with more money than you'd see in twenty years of working, what would you do, if you knew you could provide for your family by doing so?"

I take a sip before responding, "A very generous offer. But then, isn't a Faustian bargain always so?"

He looks up with a sickly smile. "I never would have taken the job if I had known it would cost me my soul and my ability to ever look my daughter in the eye again."

He laughs bitterly. It's a grating sound, like gears grinding together. Or perhaps the shattered remnants of a man who realizes he's stained his inner nature with something tainted.

"It started innocently enough. Tests, data, comparative analysis. All things I'd done before. Medical data requires a certain amount of understanding of the technical jargon, but ultimately? It's just information."

He grips his leg tightly, "I told myself that. Perhaps I even believed it in the beginning. Or maybe I was just too high on cloud nine to connect the dots on what I was cataloging."

He looks at CC, who's seated on the armrest of my chair, sipping her tea with a blank expression.

"And then they started sending new data. Reports, pictures, video footage, charts. It didn't make sense. The baseline readings were identical in every experiment, every log."

He shakes as he looks at CC's amber catlike eyes, seeing some horror that only the two of them are privy to. "It shouldn't have been possible. There's no way to get the exact readings every time. So I looked at the photos."

His eyes go dead, his face gaunt and fearful. "She looked so young. But the pictures, the tapestries, the paintings.....it couldn't be the same girl. Because in every file...every clip of footage, every log.....the subject expired."

I close my eyes, listening to the ravings of a man pushed beyond his limits.

He sinks into the chair, gripping the armrests, "The more I saw, the more horrified I was. She might have been something unnatural. Maybe even inhuman, like the scientists said. But....."

"She looked like she was my daughter's age. A girl around seventeen, eighteen years old. And I? I was helping monsters with human faces torture her. And the most horrifying part? I couldn't say anything."

He sips his tea, cup clanking as his hands shake.

"Prince Clovis had gone mad. Obsessed with getting something from the girl. And when she refused? He came up with tortures and depraved executions the likes of which I thought could only exist in nightmares conjured by writers of fictional horror."

"I've seen her with her skin flayed off. Her bones systematically broken, then the shards surgically removed from her body to see how they had shattered. Angle grinders used to rend layers of flesh into red meat. Internal organs melting from caustic gas."

He's crying now, barely holding his composure. "And what did I do?! I stayed silent! Because some had spoken up before. They thought that the project was going too far. That some lines weren't meant to be crossed, even for science."

He wrings his hands like a Refrain addict, unable to control them for loss of fine motor control.

"His Highness had one man thrown into a pit of spikes. Another locked in a room with rats while covered in animal fat."

I slowly blink at that. Wow. Even by my standards, this is fucked up.

"He once gave a man a staph infection for arguing with him. They used him with the girl, as a control group. They wanted to see how long it would take the flesh to rot and fall off."

I look up at CC. She's lost in memories, her awareness somewhere far away from here.

"I remember seeing reports. Debating the color of the pus, the rate of putrefaction, the awareness of the subject about the pain they were experiencing."

Kallen was right. I really did let him off too easily. It's one thing to read clinical sanitized reports, with no pictures, and the victim referred to only as 'The Subject'. It's another to hear about the horror firsthand.

"Bartley, at least....he knew. He knew it was wrong. I saw him look away sometimes in the footage. Maybe his conscience wouldn't let him see what was happening. All I knew was that I'd sold my dignity as a man for thirty pieces of silver."

What comes out of my mouth at that is somewhere between a snort and a sigh, "Judas Iscariot, you are not. And CC is no saint. But I'm afraid I must interrupt this for questions more pertinent. Why did you help us?"

He sniffs as he sags into the chair, "Sorry. I just.....just can't stop seeing it......"

He blows his nose as he tries to regain his composure, "I was erasing the data. We'd heard from sources that the JLF's days were numbered and that Cornelia was coming. Bartley ordered the entire facility emptied and the data expunged. I still don't know how he got back from the homeland...."

I raise a hand to interrupt, "I have my own sources on that end. I'm told a high-ranking member of the Imperial court took an interest in his work." Bit of a stretch, but it's the only reason why someone like Schneizel would act to save him. Charles would have just given him to VV, if he had cared at all.

That remark makes Fenette pause. As it should; the implications are terrifying. "You mean......someone else wants to continue this devil's work?!" he almost shrieks.

"It shouldn't come as that much of a surprise. Charles knew full well where I was and what was being done to me," CC whispers in a venomous tone.

Joseph blinks at the non-sequitur, "Charles?"

I steeple my fingers as I give CC a glare with my single eye before closing the slot, "You can ask how far down the rabbit hole you are, but you won't like the answer. I suggest continuing your story and dropping this topic, unless you're prepared to learn some very dark secrets this day."

Well, learn them until I Geass you to forget. His knowledge of Code-R is one thing. Learning about the full extent of the Empire's black projects is an OpSec leak I'm not willing to leave open. Better that he recognize the danger he's in just by talking to me.

He gulps and nods, "Yes, of course. I was halfway done....when a vision out of my imagination walked in."

CC sighs, "Honestly? I didn't even know who he was. I walk in, gun drawn, prepared for a firefight, when suddenly this man goes white with shock and falls to his knees," she says with a lackadaisical gesture with her free hand.

"I thought my judgement for the evil I had perpetuated had come. It seemed only fitting that I should suffer at her hands. I'd seen footage of her driving men insane with a touch. But.....death never came. She just looked at me with confusion," he whispers in a hushed tone. "She wanted the research. She didn't even know who I was or what I'd done. I had a choice then."

He looks up, and there's something in his eyes now. A core of inner fortitude, some part of him that didn't break.

"I could have refused. Kept my loyalty to the empire. Destroyed the remaining data. No one would know. I'd die, yes. But maybe I deserved that."

He looks CC in the eyes, searching for something that I'm not privy to.

"Or..." he smiles. But this time it's stronger, with a hint of defiance. "Or I could do something unthinkable for a Britannian. I knew from her uniform and the soldiers with her who she serves now. The man Bartley is terrified of finding him. Ever since rumors of Code-R went public with incomplete reports about the experiments, Bartley has been frightened of something more than the empire."

He points to me as I sip the cooling tea, "YOU. Zero, the Demon King of The Sixth Heaven. CC sided with you. Maybe for revenge, maybe for justice, I don't know. All I know is, that you saved my daughter's life at Kawaguchi, and you made Prince Clovis die for his crimes."

He stands slowly and walks to me.....only to kneel at my feet.

"So I decided to betray my country. Because I heard a ring of truth in your words at Kawaguchi. Because Clovis was a monster. And most of all...... because it's the only way my daughter will ever call her father a good man again. I decrypted the remaining data and surrendered to your forces," he says with tears coming down his eyes.

I set the tea down, gazing into his eyes.

It's one thing for a warrior, a soldier, to face death and horror. They train for it, live for it, expect it.

How much greater the courage, how much mightier the triumph, for an ordinary man to step up and say "No more!" in defiance?

I clap my hands slowly. It's the least I can do to show my respect.

"*clap clap clap* I have great respect for your actions, Joseph. Just a few more questions, and then little Shirley Fenette can rest easy with her daddy safe and sound. And yes, I know your daughter's name. I remember that shade of hair from Kawaguchi quite well," I say smugly.

He blushes, embarrassed at the joke, as he shuffles back to his chair.

"What of the cyborg data? Is that there? Did you hear anything about a Project: Siegfried?"

He blinks as he rubs his chin.

"Cyborg? Siegfried?? Hmm, medical data, test results, photo copies..." he says mumbling to himself as he seems to go over a mental checklist.

He looks up after shaking his head, "No. Nothing of that sort. There was some theoretical paperwork on enhanced humans, but it was all theory. As far as I know, they hadn't gone further than that. And I never heard anything of a 'Siegfried'. What is that?"

I blink slowly. What??? But that can't be. How can there be no data on....

Oh. Oh hohohoho! Oh yes, that's funny.

Without Jeremiah, they don't have a test subject and thus no way to test their designs.

I wave him off, "Never mind. Just some faulty intelligence reports. You're honestly better off not knowing."

One less trump card for Britannia, I suppose.

"Last question. Where are General Bartley and the rest of the staff going?"

He sags into the chair in despair, "I wish I knew. I have no loyalty to that nightmarish project after what I've seen. The general said my contract was finished after the data was erased. I guess he realized I didn't want to be there anymore. A small mercy, I suppose."

I slam a fist into the chair in frustration. GODDAMMIT! Again, he gets away!

I'll get Tamaki and Jeremiah looking up medical equipment. I have to get to him before Nelly or.......oh no.....

"Excuse us a moment," I say as I pull CC into another room.

"Now what? Something else you're going to bitch about?"

I take off my mask as I look her in the eyes.

"We can't let him go. He's a dead man if we don't do something."

CC crosses her arms as she raises an eyebrow, "He seems quite contrite and remorseful, despite the fact that he didn't experiment on me directly and just worked on the data. What's wrong with letting him go?"

"VV."

Her mouth goes to an O shape as she realizes the problem.

I nod, "Right. The Geass Directorate. They'll hunt down Code-R and the personnel, because it's connected to you. The only reason they haven't done so already, is because Area 11 is too much of a warzone and everyone is on too high an alert. It isn't a priority....yet."

She taps her arm, "And the cyborg and Siegfried?"

I smirk as my eyes glimmer with glee, "In the original timeline, Jeremiah would have been grievously injured at Narita and turned into a cyborg, courtesy of Code-R. At the climax of the battle for Tokyo, he would have launched an attack with an experimental super-weapon, the Knight Giga-Fortress Siegfried."

She cackles at the unspoken thought. At least she won't have to get crushed to a pulp by water pressure, this time.

"Hahahaha! So that's why you're chasing Bartley down. You want his research for yourself, including this Siegfried."

She grabs me by the lapels, eyes icy and vengeful.

"And what about MY suffering? Bartley was the project leader. He's just as much to blame as Clovis! I want his fat head on a platter."

I grab her wrists and bring her arms down forcefully.

"NO."

I wrap my arms around her in a hug as she squirms, glaring at me.

"No, CC. I need him. The cyborg data and the Siegfried are trump cards I can't ignore. And most of all? If I don't take him? VV will."

She looks me in the eyes, amber meeting amethyst.

........*smack!* Ow.

I give her a flat stare, cheek red from her slap.

*smack!* Ow.

As she rears back for a third strike, I grab her wrist in midair and shake my head from side to side firmly.

She leans into me, eyes flaring in anger.

"Bastard."

I sigh as I rub her back, "You knew that from the first day we met," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I'm still mad at you."

I brush her bangs up, revealing her Geass sigil. The symbol of her curse of immortality, the CODE.

I kiss it and lift her chin up, "You can have your fill of tormenting Bartley, just so long as you don't do anything permanently damaging. He's your bitch, as far as I'm concerned. But rather than go after him, a man whose loyalty outweighs his ethics? Why not go after the one who gave Clovis the technology to jail you in the first place?"

She closes her eyes in contemplation, "You really are your father's son."

I snort. Lelouch would have pitched a fit in the original timeline over THAT one.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I do hate Charles. He's a blight on this world and the Sword has to be destroyed for the good of humanity. But.....at least he believes in something. Even if it's evil and a horrible idea.

I'm still going to enjoy butchering him, though. He's more than earned it.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She looks up in surprise, "I was expecting you to explode from that comparison...."

I bite her lip gently as I grab her ass, pulling her close.

"My dear, you should know I'm not a idiot teenager with more hormones than sense," I purr as I lick my lips.

She kisses me, chewing on my lip before breaking the kiss.

"It's times like this, I realize I still can be surprised by things. And that's one reason why I love you." she mutters, looking into my eyes.

I nuzzle her cheek as she leans into me, "I love you too, you green-haired bitch tornado."

She laughs at that, "You're such an asshole sometimes, Lelouch."

I raise an eyebrow in mock surprise. Now, you realize this?

"Luckily for you, I rather like megalomaniacal assholes who can take a joke at their expense, 'Lelucia'," she says with a cheeky smile.

Goddamn, I am MARRYING this woman when this is over.

"Why don't we just Geass him to forget about Code-R? They won't go after him if he doesn't know anything."

The temptation is there, I admit. And it is a very neat way to tie up loose ends.

But.......

"Two reasons. One: I actually respect the fact that he's helping us willingly because of outrage over what he saw."

She waves her hand in a gesture for me to continue.

"And two: There is a technology the Directorate has, or will develop, in the near future: The Geass Canceler."

She raises an eyebrow with an expression that's daring me to try and repeat that obviously bullshit statement.

"No, I'm not kidding. The demented lawn gnome reject figured out a way to shut down rogue Geass users."

She blinks and then thumps her head against a wall, grumbling. "That would have saved me sooooo much trouble with some of them......"

Seeing her frustrated is admittedly a guilty pleasure of mine. Mostly because I actually have to try, unlike with Kallen or other people.

Hmm. Now there's a thought.

"Wouldn't it be tragic, if poor Mr. Fenette were to suddenly show up at the Settlement, and had lost his memory due to a concussion from the avalanche?" I muse out loud.

~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, we're gathered the gang together, Mr. Fenette standing next to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Fenette has been extraordinarily helpful and I wish to publicly acknowledge that. So, a round of applause for a man with the courage to do the right thing."

Reasonable amount of applause. Less than I hoped for. I can see there's some prejudice to excise from the ranks.

Oh well, Pendragon wasn't built in a day.

"However, it turns out that Mr. Fenette happened to be too close to the avalanche and suffered some injuries, including a concussion, and sadly has no recollection of what he was working on."

I lean over to whisper in his ear, "This will hurt a bit. I'm sorry, but it has to look real. Just stay down when you've had enough."

Fenette nods grimly, "That's fine. This is to protect my family."

I step back, making a sweeping gesture with my arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have some volunteers for the 'avalanche'? Remember, no head injuries and nothing permanently damaging. I'll allow a few shots to the jaw, but keep it clean."

I point a finger accusingly at the crowd, "And if I see anyone enjoying themselves over beating a Britannian, we WILL be having a conversation afterwards," I snarl.

Tamaki is the first to step forward, "Yer okay for a Brit. Sorry 'bout this," he says as he winds up and decks Joseph with a roundhouse, sending him to the ground.

Joseph rubs his jaw as he stands back up.

"Next."

A nameless grunt uppercuts him in the solar plexus, drawing a gasp of pain as the orangette shudders.

"Next."

A grim Ohgi, clearly unhappy about this, throws a tepid punch at the man's shoulder.

"Stop," I say as I walk forward.

"For those of you not understanding what's going on: This beating is for the protection of Mr. Fenette and his family. The ones backing Code-R will likely ignore a techie caught in an avalanche. They will NOT ignore a man who's suspiciously unharmed after a battle."

I knee the man in the side to emphasize my point, drawing a pained wheeze from him.

"Thus, the unfortunate necessity of this charade."

I take a step back to give Ohgi room.

"So hit him, and hit him hard like you mean it! The alternative is Joseph Fenette and his family disappearing," I say the last word with a sinister hiss.

Ohgi grinds his teeth, clearly frustrated by situation, before raring back his fist, and throwing a wild punch with a wordless cry.

Terrible form. That punch was telegraphed a mile away. Decent amount of power, though.

"Next. And Ohgi? Please get some tutoring from one of our street fighters. That punch was an embarrassment to pugilists everywhere. Points for effort, though, that looked strong."

After a few more minutes, Joseph is starting to look pretty beat up. But....he keeps getting back up.

Why? Why continue? He's clearly taken enough damage to be reasonably hurt. So why does he keep going???

This is going too far. I move to step forward...... only for CC to grab my hand, shaking her head.

She points to her eyes, then to Fenette.

I don't get it. He looks like he's in pain....no. There's more to it. A man doesn't get up for no reason to face a torrent of blows. Not without something important driving him.

And then like a lightning bolt, it hits me.

"Penance," I whisper.

Kallen looks at me with a questioning expression.

"Not pain, but penance. Suffering to expunge sin."

Her eyes widen in understanding, "Zero....how long are you going to let him do this? He's going to be permanently injured if we don't do something."

CC scoffs as she buffs her nails on her white outfit, "I doubt Britannian medicine will have any trouble healing him. They could likely cure Refrain addiction if they wanted to. It's just that no one cares about Numbers."

An outraged Kallen rears back her arm for a mighty bitch slap. Oiii.....

I grab her wrist before anyone notices.

"What the fuck Zero?!" she whispers. "That sea scum-haired skank practically dared me to hit her!"

I tighten my grip, "She doesn't know."

She blinks in shock, "But I thought you would have...."

I shake my head, "It wasn't my secret to tell. YOU should tell her, though. She owes you an apology. Now if you'll excuse me..." I say as I step forward.

"Enough."

Fenette falls to one knee, spitting up some blood as he shudders in pain.

I kneel to look him in the eye, "Was that really necessary? We're not the Catholic Church, this was not some holy penance. So why endure this superfluous suffering?" I say loudly with an exasperated sigh.

I'm 95% sure I'm right, but I think his answer will prove educational for the group.

He laughs, or tries to anyway. He's in a bit too much pain to follow through.

"Zero....I have been a failure as a decent human being. You might call it pointless. And maybe you're right."

He looks up, his gaze defiant, despite the blood coating his face from a cut on his brow and the obvious bruises.

"But....if I can make up for the suffering Code-R caused by enduring some myself, by going through some of what SHE went through, perhaps then I can look my daughter in the eye as the man I used to be...."

Heh. Well said. Well said, indeed, Joseph Fenette.

I stand and turn to address the befuddled crowd.

"Some of you might be wondering why Mr. Fenette feels he has to make up for his supposed complicity by sacrificing his body."

I pace slowly, "Admittedly, this was not something I expected. After all, one can hardly anticipate anyone to show such resolve and integrity, especially when they're involved with Code-R. And yet....." I trail off.

CC leans down to whisper something in the man's ear which causes him to smile, before striking his temple, mercifully causing him to pass out.

I give her a thumbs up before turning back to the group.

"And yet, here stands a man who has earned a chance at redemption. Let this image burn itself into your memory. We're not fighting Britannians, per se. Though many are our enemy, our true opponent is the Empire, nay, evil and injustice itself."

I gesture with a wave, "The next time you find yourself hating Britannians? Think of Joseph Fenette. And remember why we're better than the likes of the JLF."

I spot someone at the back looking curiously at the proceedings. About fucking time she got here.

"Thank you for your time. Some of you, please, get Mr. Fenette to a hospital in the Settlement discretely. I have a meeting to attend," I pronounce as I walk to the obvious standout, a tanned blonde India woman in a lab coat smoking a pipe.

"Was the performance to your liking, Doctor?"

The woman taps her pipe to knock out the ash and raises an eyebrow.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to walk into an overdone S&M session. Do you treat all your guests to a complimentary beating, Zero?"

Oh I like her already.

"Clearly Colchester gave you a liberal education," I remark cheekily.

She extends a hand, smirking, "I'm told I'm a cunning linguist."

I burst out laughing as I shake her hand.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Chawla. I look forward to working with you, if the Guren is an example of your work."

The blonde gestures to the group of Indians behind her, "Where can we begin working?"

I wave to call over one of the mechanics.

"Show Dr. Chawla and her team to an area where they can set up shop."

Rakshata chuckles as she refills her pipe, "You may call me Rakshata, Lord Zero. I believe you will be very interesting to work for."

Oh right, that reminds me. "I have some data recently acquired in a raid that I think you'll find QUITE intriguing."

"Intriguing how? I'm not a specialist in every field, dear. Though I do dabble here and there."

I smirk, "Medical data from Code-R. And the field I was thinking of was your previous specialty, medical cybernetics."

The only sign that what I said disturbed her, is a slight cough and a narrowing of her eyes.

"Now how did you find out about that, I wonder. I haven't been in that field in a few years. Why the interest?" she mutters as she relights her pipe, the nonchalant tone clearly at odds with her focused expression.

I stroke the chin of my mask, "I have need of your expertise in that area. Someone very precious to me could benefit greatly from your help."

She blows out a smoke cloud as she taps her arm, "That was ancient history for me. What exactly do you want me to do?"

I smirk. Not exactly enthusiastic about that part of your work, huh? Let's sweeten the pot.

"I'll discuss that with you in private later, as it pertains to my real identity. As a bonus for your help, though, how does the technical specifications and battle data of Lloyd Asplund's Lancelot sound?"

She giggles at that and touches her cheek with a finger.

"Hohohoho. My, you certainly know your way to a woman's heart, don't you? Lord Kirihara did say you were quite charming."

She nods curtly, "Very well. I will see the patient at your earliest convenience. The occasional bit of flirting is fun, but my work takes priority. So I must ask to cut this interview short so I can see my darling child."

We walk over to the maintenance area, people parting before us as Rakshata looks over everything with a critical eye.

"Hey you! Take care installing that! My Guren is a delicate child who needs a gentle touch!" she yells, marching over to a techie trying to haphazardly refit a part.

She snaps her fingers, yelling something in Hindi at her team as they swarm over the Guren, taking readings and checking the components.

I step up on the gurney she's overseeing the work from, "The Guren performed magnificently in its first sortie. My Red Queen nearly defeated Cornelia's custom Gloucester without a scratch, before Katase cost us the battle," I grumble the last part.

She looks over a printout one of her assistants handed her before responding. "Lord Zero, this data is very impressive. Your ace and my child are a match made in Heaven," she practically purrs.

Kallen walks up with a sober expression, "Zero, why is my ride getting swarmed by guys in lab coats?"

I bow in a courtly manner, "My dear Q-1, nice of you to join us. I take my witch has made restitution for your pains?"

She looks away with a distant expression, her eyes focusing on something in her mind's eye. "Yeah...she gave me something to think about," she whispers and then notices my guest.

"Another one? Do you ever stop being a pervert?" she growls at me.

Rakshata herself steps forward, eyes looking over Kallen critically, "So you're the one who is caring for my child now. How do you like him?"

Kallen flushes red at the implication. "C-c-child?! What the hell?! I'm still a virgin! Zero, you have kids with her?!"

That's just priceless. Rakshata and I both double over laughing at her yelling and misunderstanding.

"HAHAHAHA! You hear that? She thinks I've seduced you already! Hahaha!"

Rakshata wipes a tear from her eye as she calms down, "Hehehehehe. Oh that would be impressive, if I actually cared about sex to begin with."

Kallen blinks in confusion, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Did I miss something? She asked me about her child."

"Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld, meet Dr. Rakshata Chawla, Big Red's 'mom'."

She instantly zips over to the blonde, stars in her eyes. "You made my Guren?"

Dr. Chawla lights her pipe as she smiles back. "Indeed. The Guren is my son. I trust you're taking care of him."

Kallen nods enthusiastically, "I love him. He's a wonderful partner. I feel like I'm dancing when we're on the battlefield."

The Indian scientist winks at her, "Glad to hear it. A mother always likes to hear good news about her children."

"As opposed to your more temperamental first child?" I quip.

She turns sharply at that, "You are remarkably well-informed, Zero. You know where he is?"

I nod, "I have a general idea. I'm working on acquiring him, along with someone who can wield him properly. That's a more long-term project, though."

Kallen shakes Rakshata's hand firmly, "Thank you so much, Dr. Chawla. I promise I'll take good care of him."

"You know, she could probably install that Sybian mode I mentioned," I mutter to her.

Q-1 pokes me in the shoulder, "Okay, explain that one to me. I'm tired of not getting the joke. What the hell is a Sybian?"

Rakshata blinks on surprise before she smirks knowingly. "A Sybian? My, my, haven't heard of those since college. Wonderful piece of technology." She looks Kallen over, eyes appraising her. "Should I be concerned for you corrupting my son's virtue?"

Kallen tilts her head quizzically. Oh, this is going to be good.

"Why? It's just something to make the Guren function better, isn't it?"

Rakshata throws her head back in laughter. "Oh dear, my poor innocent Guren is becoming a Casanova. Whatever is a mother to do?"

Kallen growls in frustration. And here comes the punch line. "Seriously, why will no one tell me what the hell a Sybian is?!"

Rakshata lights up her pipe and answers after blowing a smoke cloud upwards.

"Why it's a device for sexual pleasure, Ms. Kōzuki. Think of it as a mechanical bull ride, except the saddle has a vibrator or other such device in the harness."

Kallen is instantly mortified and shell-shocked.

"I suppose I should have been prepared for this. Children grow up so fast," she sighs.

She pats Kallen on the shoulder as she walks down to the Guren, "I think you'll make a fine partner to my son. I'll see about installing the Sybian when I have spare time. Ta-ta."

I wave my hand in front of Kallen's frozen features.

She blinks and then starts growling at me.

"You...."

Uh-oh. I slowly back away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

I start running, dodging around people as a furious Red Queen chases after me.

All in a day's work, I suppose. Though judging by her expression? I think she's honestly just enjoying herself chasing me.

Maybe it's love.

End of turn.


	46. Interlude 6: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Interlude 6: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

It would be so nice to be able to just foist all this blasted paperwork off onto some intern or functionary. Sadly, seeing as I'm the Viceroy, there are papers that are for my eyes only, and thus, cannot be delegated elsewhere.

I sigh as I chew on the tip of my pen. At least Euphie isn't giving me the cold shoulder anymore.

To say she was furious about being all but under house arrest would be putting it mildly. But after Kawaguchi......no. Better she be angry than hurt.

She did find something productive to do, after a week or so. Though cracking down on Refrain is an issue I consider a waste of time. Better to let the Numbers dream themselves to death.

At least, that had been my initial thought. However, Euphemia said that letting Zero take the lead on this issue was inexcusable.

"If we don't deal with it, the people will think we don't care or that we're responsible for it!"

Not to mention her 'informant'.

I don't know who is tipping her off, but somehow she's managed to make significant headway into the backers of the Refrain trade, and corruption in Area 11 as a whole. Both of which are rooted in the nobility and upper class here.

I'm at once both proud of her, and bitterly disappointed that Clovis would let this colony become rotten to the core.

The obvious suspect for her informant is our resident masked terrorist, Zero. The only question is, why? Why help us clean up the Area?

The only thing that makes sense aside from some convoluted plot out of a novel, is that he's actually serious about the 'Justice' thing.

I rub the bridge of my nose as I think back to the recording going viral on the internet after the battle last week.

The so-called "Narita Speech", or "Mara Speech", as some are calling it.

He's a powerful speaker; perhaps the only person I could possibly compare him to is Father. They both have this overwhelming presence when they speak.

Unsurprisingly, Father has not deigned it worth his time to respond to any of my reports. "Mundane affairs," Schneizel had reported.

Pah! Mundane affairs?! The Empire could potentially be fighting a war on two fronts, if the damn Chinese decide to do something! It's rubbish like this that's making problems like Zero pop up! Sometimes I just want to wring his—!

I stop myself right there and take a deep breath. That thought is dangerously close to treason. Even if there is a grain of truth about the negligence.

I look down and notice that I've torn up and crumbled the paperwork I was working on.

I look both ways before discretely putting the paper in the shredder.

I sigh as I lean back in my chair. At least Clovis had had good taste in furniture, even if most of the palace is incredibly tacky and overdone. "Haute couture," I believe he had called it.

I had said it looked like a painted chicken trying to be a peacock, the last time I had visited. Clovis had sighed dramatically and proclaimed I had no future in high fashion.

I sniff as memories of the other side of Clovis come out. The dark side. The vindictive sore loser. The one who had created Code-R.

The Shinjuku incident was regrettable but not really worthy of mention, despite Euphie's protests to the contrary.

No, the problem wasn't the purge. That could be justified under the right reasons. It's that the reasons he used don't fit.

Why only use the Purists and Honorary Britannians? Why were there no gas masks issued? And most importantly? Why not just clusterbomb the entire ghetto and THEN move in?

There's no evidence of any chemical fallout, no records of safety equipment being purchased that would fit with bio-weapon control protocols. And Gottwald can't find the science teams that Clovis supposedly had on roster.

I walk over to the cabinet, taking out a bottle of tequila from Area 3. And on further thought, a cigar as well.

After pouring a drink, I stroll onto the veranda overlooking the city, sitting down in one of the nice lounge chairs. Sparking a match, I take a deep pull on the tobacco, then blow a smoke ring into the air.

Still can't seem to manage that trick with the dot in the middle, though.

"Heh. Still better than me after all these years, my lady?" I whisper as I sip the burning alcohol.

Lady Marianne's death marked the end of an era. Her death, and my failure to protect her children, are my greatest failings in this life.

I suppose that's why I'm so overprotective of Euphie. And why I HATE these damned islands.

They already took Lelouch, Nunnally, and Clovis from me. And now they almost took Euphie, as well.

If not for Zero, I would have had to bury a fourth sibling here. And maybe myself, after I finished killing every goddamned Eleven left in this Area.

Zero.....come to think of it, I suppose I owe him one for Narita, as well.

Yes, he did threaten to blow me up, but that was war. He also warned me to retreat before the JLF used their self-destruct.

Clever little bastard with the bluff, though.

"Care for some company, Your Highness?"

I look over my shoulder. Darlton and Guilford. I smile softly, "Pour yourselves a glass and join me. I could use your opinion, boys."

The two of them are my best sounding board. My mentor and my knight. And after Narita? I need to figure out our next move.

After we're all seated, I chew on the cigar in my mouth a moment before speaking.

"Gentlemen, what should we consider Narita as? A victory? A defeat? Something in-between?"

Darlton frowns, making his scar ripple, "May I speak frankly, Your Highness?"

"Andreas, you don't have to stand on formality. Just give me the honest truth."

He takes a sip, coughing at the taste, "Never did acquire a taste for this. Frankly, Cornelia? We got outplayed."

Guilford frowns, "Darlton, we finished off the JLF. And we drove off the Black Knights. How can we possibly have lost?"

I sigh as I ash my cigar, "Guilford, Zero himself said that the JLF had betrayed them."

Guilford adjusts his glasses, "Before or after Zero knifed them in the back? It's clear he had nothing but disdain for the JLF. His honor is a matter of convenience. He discards allies like sodden tissues," he says disdainfully.

Darlton barks out a laugh, "Ha! With allies like them? I'd be watching my back the entire time. I have nothing but respect for the man who helped us finish them off."

I raise an eyebrow, "So who won Narita, in your opinion?"

He sags back into the chair, grimacing. "No one. The Black Knights may have gotten some small strategic victory for the future by fighting us openly, but it's clear that Zero wasn't expecting Katase's betrayal. I'd say they achieved a draw," he shrugs his shoulders after that.

"Then surely, Britannia can consider this a victory. The Black Knights fled, the JLF crushed, and we now know the Black Knights have some steel in them so we'll be prepared next time," Guilford quips, adjusting his glasses.

I ash the cigar as I give him a flat look, "At what cost, Guilford? We lost most of our troops from that operation to Zero's landslide. Which, I might add, we still haven't figured out how he accomplished it."

Guilford still isn't treating them as a serious threat. Perhaps if Tohdoh had been on the field...no. May as well claim that blasted Eleven pilot Kuru-whatever would have made a difference.

"Gilbert, did you review the footage from my Gloucester?" I say testily. He shakes his head. Normally I would not fault him for it, but these are unusual circumstances.

I feel a vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone to read a text from Camelot.

Damnation.

I tuck the phone back into my pants as I slug down the tequila, "That was Camelot. Professor Asplund is convinced that the red Knightmare I fought is responsible for the avalanche, and that it was designed by his professional rival. An Indian graduate from Colchester named Rakshata Chawla."

Darlton rubs his chin in thought. It's a troubling prospect. Zero's so-called Red Queen might be the harbinger of an entirely new generation of Knightmare Frames.

"Cornelia, tell me truthfully. Could you have beaten that pilot on equal grounds, assuming parity between your Frames?"

It's a difficult question. I've only fought her once. The limiting factor has always been the Frame's response time and ability to do what the pilot wanted it to do. Which is why Aces are usually distinguished by their ability to read the moves of their opponents.

Oh, reaction speed is damned useful, don't get me wrong. But even Gloucesters can't react at a level to satisfy the likes of a Knight of the Round. I should know, I'm close to that level myself. But if the machine weren't the limiting factor, and had a higher level of performance capable of meeting the demands of a pilot?

"Andreas, it's hard to say. I'd have to fight her again to make an adequate guess," I say trepadaciously.

He snorts, "So you can't. You just don't want to admit it."

I turn to glare at him, "And just what are you implying?"

I put an arm on Guilford to stop him from getting up. Darlton is brash, but he's also a great general. If he's saying this, he must have good reasons.

Andreas sips the tequila, grimacing at the taste, "If you fought her in Gloucesters? You might win. But it would most likely be from experience with that Frame, not because you were necessarily better. And if she's as good as I think she is? You wouldn't be able to beat her with a Frame that could actually keep up with her skills."

He points to Guilford, "Gilbert, can you tell me to my face that our Princess can beat Knights of the Round?"

My knight clearly does not appreciate being put on the spot. "Perhaps Sir Bradley, or Lady Kruczewski," he hedges, grumbling at the admittance.

Darlton smirks, "The Emperor's hatchet-man, whom we all know is in the ranks solely because his Majesty needs someone to do the dirty work. And the Commander of the Imperial Guard, who is a better strategist and commander than she is a pilot."

Good old Darlton. Always going for the throat, even when it's not very tactful. "Your point, Andreas?" I grumble as I puff on the tobacco.

"Against those two? Certainly, I'd give you good odds. But against the likes of Ernst, or Alstreim, or Weinberg? We both know that you would lose. And that Red Queen? Her, I can't say that about."

What?! To say she's better than me is one thing, but to say she can match or defeat Rounds-level pilots is quite another!

"How the hell can you claim she's on that level from one battle?"

He leans back and shrugs, "Instinct. I've got a good eye for talent. And Asplund took a look at her moves from the black boxes we recovered and from your fight. He was more than a bit rude about it, of course, but the short version of his analysis is we should have used the Lancelot, because nothing else is good enough and because his pilot IS better than you."

Guilford is out of his seat with a huff, "How dare you, Darlton! To think that you would compare an Eleven blackguard to our princess?! If we hadn't known each other for—!"

"Can you control the Lancelot?" Darlton enunciates slowly.

Guilford stops his tirade mid-rant. "What? What does that have to do with anything? I've never tried."

He turns to me, "Your Highness, can you?"

I blow out a smoke cloud, "I also did not try. What is the point of this line of questioning?"

He closes his eyes, leaning his hand on his chin.

"I'm asking, because Asplund had my boys, the Glaston Knights, try back in the homeland a while ago. All five averaged 60%, give or take. Do you know what Kururugi got on his first time piloting, hell, what was his first time outside a simulator?"

I raise an eyebrow, surely it can't be that impressive.

"94%. And the professor said he had been shot in the ribs before that."

Ninety-four??? But that means....

"You mean to say this Eleven trash is one of the best pilots in the Empire? Asplund clearly has been inhaling vapors from his machines," Guilford sneers.

Darlton stands up, a few inches taller than Gilbert, a hard look on his rugged face.

"I trust my sons' judgement, not Camelot's mad scientist. And they told me that the Lancelot was an over-tuned monster that none of them could move well enough to use, let alone master. So I'll ask you to retract that insult, Guilford," he says with his eyes narrowed.

I sigh and stand up, putting my arms between them.

"Gentlemen, let us not bicker among ourselves. The only one who benefits from such is Zero. And I'll not give him the satisfaction of laughing at our mistakes. Darlton, what do you suggest we do with Kururugi?"

The two of them sit down, letting out a deep breath. Honestly, this country is bringing out the worst in us. None of us like being here.

"My apologies, Sir Darlton. I meant no disrespect to your sons," Guilford says with some remorse.

"It's fine. As for Kururugi? Obviously, we need to take care to be sure of his loyalty. So let's put him on the front lines where he can prove it. I care more about his ability and his loyalty to the Empire than his nationality," the old soldier grouses.

Darlton has always quietly disagreed with the overt racism in the military. Kept saying we were losing the chance at getting outstanding soldiers by keeping them down with racial prejudice.

"Very well. I'll arrange a mock battle with Guilford to see if Asplund's claims are exaggerated. Any suggestions for dealing with Zero, short-term?"

Guilford adjusts his glasses and turns to look me in the eye, "Your Highness, we should finish culling the JLF first, and then search the entire settlement. Cordon off sections and root them out like the rats they are."

Finishing off the JLF, certainly. Not even the Black Knights are going to interfere there. But cordoning the settlement?

"I agree that the JLF should be vanquished, Gilbert, but the damned nobles will start whining if we slash and burn our way through the city to hunt down Zero. And right now? We need to replenish our ranks. Not to mention Euphemia had a point. Zero has far too much support among the corrupt infrastructure in this colony."

I turn to Darlton, "Andreas, help my sister with her investigations. We may yet find a trail to Zero's money that way. In particular, see if you can drag these 'Six Houses of Kyoto' into the light."

I nod to Guilford, "You mentioned disgust at the state of the local garrisons and commanders, a while ago. You have my permission to put them through the wringer and weed out the flotsam."

My knight gets an eager gleam in his eye at my orders. Gilbert is a harsh taskmaster when he's in the role of a drill sergeant, but a bloody good one. He'll make soldiers from these swine.

I put out my cigar, "I'll be coordinating with Gottwald, meanwhile, to try and squeeze something useful out of our 'oh-so-spectacular' intelligence agencies. I'm not happy with all the conspiracies going on here. And I want Zero taken alive to help unravel them. He knows far more than he's let on."

A grim silence is their only response. Which is understandable: the stonewalling from OSI and coverup on Code-R has me worried and all but certain that I've walked into a hornet's nest of black projects and covert ops.

"If there's nothing else, may I be excused? I'm supposed to be getting a call from my boys in Area 18," Darlton says, cracking his neck.

I smile and nod, "Of course. Give them my best. I'll likely be sending for them soon."

The old general salutes, "By your leave, Your Highness. Have a good evening."

He marches off, a smile on his lips.

I turn to Guilford with a sigh. "You realize he would likely have punched you unconscious with one blow, had you been anyone else, Gilly."

If there's one thing that will set Darlton off without fail, it's insulting his sons. Five orphans that he took in and raised himself. I've seen him beat more than one officer unconscious for disdaining then as 'commoner scum'. Actions that I had those officers court-martialed for, on charges of insulting the dignity of the Service. I am proud to call those fine young men my soldiers.

Gilbert looks down in shame, "My apologies, Your Highness. I let my natural zeal override my good judgment."

I stroke his cheek gently, "Gilly, it's just us here. You can relax," I whisper to him with a soft smile.

He takes my hand and kisses it, "Of course, Cornelia. I'm just outraged at..."

I lean into him, sighing.

"I know. I can't stand this damned place. This bloody country has taken so much from me. These people are insane."

Gilly snorts as he strokes my hair, "You need but say the word, and I shall put the traitorous scum to the sword."

I playfully swat his chest, "Gilbert, you're not the Knight of Ten. If we have to kill people for the Empire, that's one thing. But we're not butchers reveling in the slaughter. We're professionals."

And yes, I'm aware of the hypocrisy. But I'm an Imperial princess, I'm allowed to be a hypocrite on occasion.

And besides, Father would almost certainly back me to the hilt. Not out of any sense of paternal love or vengeance, but as a political message. Even with Lelouch and Nunnally declared persona non grata before their deaths, they were still royalty.

Father might not have cared much about Clovis's death, but he was aware enough of the need to send a message, that the Empire cannot and will not tolerate the death of three Imperial scions, to bestow upon me the position of Viceroy.

......Though given what Zero said about Code-R, he may know more about what's going on here than he's told me.

I trust him as much as I do Schneizel, which is to say, not at all. I love the man as my brother, but the 'White Prince' always has an agenda.

I digress. If something had happened to Euphie? Realpolitik alone would demand a disproportionately vicious reprisal. A full decimation of Area 11 would be the minimal response necessary. A response I would have been only too eager to escalate.

"You miss them still, don't you?" he whispers.

My only response is to hold onto him tighter. Sometimes words aren't necessary.

"Gilly, I just want to deal with Zero, clean up this colony....and go home with Euphie. I'll be happy to be rid of this cursed country. Let some other glory hound or bureaucrat take over. Area 11 has been nothing but a blight on this Empire since the Second Pacific War. If not for the Sakuradite, I wouldn't see any reason to be here at all."

No matter how much that thrice-damned pink mineral is worth, it wasn't worth the lives of three of my brothers and sisters.

"What of General Bartley, the previous military commander? Surely he would know something about this Code-R?" Gilbert muses out loud.

I snarl, "Gottwald arrested him and sent him to the homeland, on suspicion of treason and abetting regicide. Except that once he got to the homeland? He disappeared. No one knows where he was sent to."

Gilly takes off his glasses, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, "My Princess, you'll forgive me for saying this, but.....I fear his Majesty is toying with us. This reeks of OSI interference."

Exactly my suspicion. Something is rotten in the state of Area 11.

"Gilly," I say breathlessly. "Right now, I'd prefer your zeal be put to better uses," I say as I kiss him.

It's something of an open secret that royals are often involved in relationships with their Knights. Schneizel is an exception in that regard, because it's his personal assistant instead. What isn't publicly known, is that Earl Maldini is actually my brother's Knight of Honor and a formidable assassin.

I chortle as Gilbert opens up my dress uniform, sucking on my nipples. Gilly's best feature as a lover, is both that I trust him implicitly, and that he puts the same zeal into protecting and defending me, into making love. It doesn't take long for Gilly to bend me over my desk, pulling off my dress pants and licking at my vagina.

I don't know it as a fact, but it would not surprise me if Clovis also had some late night assignations in this office.

"Aaahhh...." I breath out in a contented sigh.

For one thing? The viceroys' desk is just about the perfect height for this. Not to mention the soundproofing. Despite Clovis's flamboyant manner and appearance of being a poofter, he was also something of a ladies' man.

I gasp as I'm penetrated, Gilbert wasting no time sliding into me.

For appearance's sake, Gilbert does occasionally fool around with other women. As a professional military woman, not to mention a commander, I'm expected to set an example.

I arch my back, moaning, my large breasts bouncing as Gilbert pulls my arms back to drive himself inside me.

Naturally, my reputation as an untouchable "Goddess of Victory" would suffer if anyone saw this.

I kiss him hungrily as Gilly grunts, forcing a gasp from me as he pulls my long purple hair. I'm certainly nowhere near as deviant as some of my siblings. But I do enjoy it a bit rough at times.

Father has 108 consorts, CLEARLY we had to get it from somewhere.

Our cries of passion are certainly putting the soundproofing through it's paces tonight.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

I shudder as Gilly spanks me. This kind of release is exactly what we need right now.

"My Princess, I'm—!" Guilford grunts, straining to hold himself back.

I moan, letting him lift one of my legs up for deeper penetration, "Give it to me, Gilly! It's what we both need! My Knight, my lover! Ahhh!"

I cry out as he releases his seed inside me, our mutual satisfaction apparent in our blissful expressions.

We reach out and caress the other's cheek tenderly, our affectionate gaze saying more than words ever could.

Neither of us are really comfortable with public displays of affection. Partially because of our chosen career path, and partially our respective positions. It's only in private moments like this, or the heat of passion, that we can express how we really feel.

One thing about our military that's of great comfort to our service members? Our birth control methods are top notch and completely safe. Fraternization among the ranks is given a blind eye so long as it doesn't negatively affect unit cohesion, morale, or fighting ability.

Service members who have sufficient veteran status can take time off for families or, in the case of female members, pregnancy. Accidents do happen, after all, whether deliberately or otherwise.

The methods Gilly and I use mean we can't have children for a few years. Which is fine. A battlefield is no place to raise children.

And I intend to serve my country first. Not to mention getting the succession after Father settles.

I'm not blind enough to the political reality to not know that I am the second strongest candidate for the throne after Schneizel. I may not desire the throne itself, but I can still secure a future for those I care about as a kingmaker if need be.

I sigh as I lean on Guilford's bare chest, we both having laid down on the chaise lounge on one side of the room.

In truth? Euphemia would be a great Empress in a kinder and gentler world.

But...... such a world doesn't exist. And so we make due with the wretched one we have.

I kiss Guilford as I straddle his lap. Tomorrow, we go back to work, protecting and serving our empire.

But for tonight? Tonight at least, is for us.


	47. Interlude 6-B: By Red Lantern's Glare

Interlude 6-B: By Red Lantern's Glare

I'm so nervous. Of all the things that could have happened this week, I never expected Princess Euphemia to invite me for tea.

Granted, I'm not crushing on her like I was, some time ago. But she is so beautiful, so kind, so....pure.

Lelouch was right, though. Seeing the news about her battling corruption in Area 11 on TV really made it a reality for me.

It's not that I'm not good enough for her. It's that she's in a world far more treacherous and dangerous than that of a high school student.

Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view, though.

I show my identification card to the security officer at the visitor's entrance. "Nina Einstein, Ashford Academy, here by invitation of Sub Viceroy Princess Euphemia Li Britannia," I say handing my written invitation to the man in a suit and shades.

To even get here, I'd had to be patted down, walk through a scanner, and be sniffed at by dogs. Her sister the Viceroy is really taking security seriously.

The man hands my invitation back and gestures for me to follow.

The palace is opulent, almost decadent. I've heard that Prince Clovis did the interior design, but this is....

Milly said to try not to stare too much. It's hard not to, though I note some of the decorations and wall hangings appear to have been removed lately. Probably Her Highness Princess Cornelia's doing. She's strikingly beautiful, but it's a harsh beauty, befitting a military woman.

I fidget, bunching up my skirt as I walk on the plush carpet towards whichever part of the Viceroy's Palace Princess Euphemia is sequestered in.

We enter a door with two guardsmen outside after a long elevator ride.

"The Princess will see you shortly. Please wait here." With that, the security person walks away, and I'm left to my own devices.

This part of the palace is different somehow. Less decadent, more tasteful. Either Clovis didn't do it himself, or else he was imitating someone else's style. I think I like it. More baroque, perhaps in imitation of Versailles?

He really should have done the rest of the Palace like this. I pull out a microfiber cloth from my glasses case and start cleaning my glasses.

What should I talk about with Princess Euphemia?

I scrunch up my nose as I wander around, idly cleaning my glasses as I ponder my options.

I sigh as I put my glasses back on. How did Lelouch put it?

"Fuck em," I sigh out with a smile. I'll just try to be nice and have a civil conversation with her.

As I look up, I let out an involuntary gasp.

This.....this....this is breathtaking.

I've seen some of Prince Clovis' artworks in books and online, but these are incredible.

It's true what they say. Art has to be seen with your own eyes to do it justice.

There's such a variety, though. Clay, plaster, wax, oil paintings... Marble sculpture is probably the only thing that Clovis didn't do himself.

I stifle a giggle at the ridiculous image that provokes in my thoughts. A brawny, shirtless Clovis, chipping away at a block of marble with a hammer and chisel.

That kind of look is more to Milly or Lelouch's tastes, anyway.

I look up at the chandelier, noting the intricate crystals and gold-inlays set into it. The refractions put everything into a lovely soft light with a warm glow.

Something towards the end of the hall catches my eye.

I look up....

And suddenly I'm feeling like I just stepped into a lion's den.

The picture in front of me is subtle and tasteful. It's a depiction of three people in a garden pavilion, an older woman I think in her thirties, who's presumably the mother, and two children who are likely hers. The woman has a ghost of a smirk on her lips, long black hair, her brow hidden by a lady's party hat.

But she isn't why I froze.

Standing next to her, is a boy dressed in a child's version of a prince's uniform, complete with a half-cape on his back.

He might be vaguely familiar to some...... but to me? There can be no doubt. Those piercing violet eyes are unmistakable.

This child is Lelouch. And the little girl seated on the woman's lap is a very young Nunnally, her legs clearly undamaged.

What's going on???? Why does Prince Clovis have Lulu and Nunna as subjects of a painting???

"It's probably his best work," a soft feminine voice whispers from beside me.

"Kyaa!" I let out an involuntary squeak as Princess Euphemia is suddenly looking at the portrait right beside me.

She puts a hand over her mouth in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

I fidget with my skirt, red-faced at my shameful display.

"N-no. It was my fault for spacing out. Please forgive me, Your Highness," I say with a curtsy.

She giggles at that. "None of that, please. I get enough formality being around the military officers here. Please, call me Euphie," she says extending a hand.

I gape in open surprise. And bonelessly return the handshake.

Why does she remind me of Nunnally in a vague way, though.....?

"Your High— err...Euphie, who are these people in the painting? I don't see a title card anywhere. Just a date of completion."

She sighs deeply and shakes her head.

"Of course you wouldn't know them. There's so few pictures of them available to the public."

She first points to the woman in the hat.

"She would be more well known, if only to military and Knightmare Frame connoisseurs. She was, and still is, despised by most of the nobility, sadly."

I know I shouldn't ask, but I have to know. I have to find out who this painting is about, even if something deep inside me tells to be wary.

"But who was she? And who are her children, since I assume she's the mother."

"Marianne vi Britannia, neé Lamperouge, Empress Consort of Britannia, and former Knight of the Round. Ranked at Knight of Two before her marriage to my father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and subsequent retirement. Along with her children, 11th Prince Lelouch, and 5th Princess Nunnally."

I let out a sharp breath, looking at the picture as it hits me. Lelouch and Nunnally aren't simply exiled high nobility. They're IMPERIAL ROYALTY! More than that, they're the children of one of Britannia's greatest warriors.

I turn to see the princess with her head bowed.

"What happened to the children? I heard that the empress died in a terrorist attack, but the history books don't mention her children."

"They were murdered by the treacherous Elevens in a foolish attempt to intimidate the Empire," a fierce soprano voice growls out on the other side of the room.

We both turn around in surprise, not having realized someone had joined us.

"Sub-Viceroy, who is your guest?"

I hastily curtsy, "Nina Einstein of Ashford Academy, Your Highness. I met Her Highness Euphemia at Lake Kawaguchi."

Cornelia raises an eyebrow, "You were one of the hostages?"

I nod timidly. I'm definitely not telling her about my xenophobic episode.

"Yes, Your Highness. Her Highness Euphemia was very brave when she stood up to protect us."

The Viceroy humphs at my statement. I guess she's used to flattery.

"I would have preferred she kept her head down."

Euphie glares at her sister, "Viceroy, that was uncalled for. Miss Einstein is here as my guest. There's no need to belittle her."

Cornelia purses her lips and sighs. "Of course. Forgive me, I've had a very trying day."

"Could you tell me about the vi Britannia children? I wasn't able to find out anything when I tried to look them up."

Her gaze softens a tad hearing that. "You looked up Lelouch and Nunnally? Why?"

I scratch my cheek nervously, "Well, I....was curious about why there was so little information about them. All I can find is that they disappeared after the Second Pacific War. There were no pictures I could find."

She raises an eyebrow, "Euphemia, is that correct?"

Euphie nods sadly, "I had a great deal of trouble trying to find any pictures of them available to the general public. They never publicly debuted, and Lady Marianne didn't like being photographed in public, from what you said."

Cornelia lowers her shoulders and lets out a mournful sigh, "No, that's true. Lady Marianne had me smash reporters' cameras on several occasions. And the children were almost always at Imperial villas or other places not normally open to the public."

She moves to stand beside us, looking up at the portrait with a melancholy expression.

"I've never liked this country, not since the war took them from me. But I've never regretted being with them as they grew up. They would have been fine examples for Britannia," she says, raising her hand in a salute.

I salute with her, "I'm sure they never forgot you, Your Highness."

She quirks her lip in a half smile. "It does my heart good to see them not forgotten. What do you want to know about them?"

"What were they like when they were young?"

She barks out a laugh, "Ha! That takes me to my glory days as Captain of Lady Marianne's Guard. Nunnally used to run everywhere, making mischief and running us all ragged." She smirks at her sister, "As I recall, you joined in with her quite frequently."

That gives her younger sibling to a cherry-red blush. "Sister Cornelia!"

She chuckles to herself, "This one and Nunnally used to argue about who would marry Lelouch when he was older. It was quite amusing."

I gape at that statement. "Your Highness, aren't they siblings?"

Cornelia shrugs at my aghast face, "Nunnally would have no doubt grown out of the idea, eventually. And Lady Marianne wouldn't have allowed it to begin with."

She smirks at her embarrassed sister, "Half-siblings, though? That's not unusual in royal families. Her Ladyship considered you and Millicent Ashford to be the top two contenders for an engagement in the future, Euphemia."

This is such juicy gossip. I really hope General Cornelia doesn't decide to visit Ashford. Lelouch would freak and possibly blame me for it.

I'm not going to betray my friend.

"What of the Prince? What was he like?"

Cornelia sighs deeply and rubs her forehead.

"Kind, intelligent, inquisitive. He had the potential to be great, no matter what he did. My brother was a genius from an early age. Only Schneizel could beat him regularly in chess."

She lets out a chuckle as she closes her eyes, "His biggest flaw was that he hated exercise and took every step to avoid it. I called him a big brain perched on twigs once." She shakes her head, lost in memories of bygone ages, "Those were better days."

Euphemia tries to get her blush under control, "Viceroy, we'll be taking our leave now. I'll see you at dinner."

Cornelia nods, "Of course, Sub-Viceroy. And...Einstein, was it?"

I flinch at the commanding tone she directs at me. "Y-y-yes, Your Highness?" I squeak.

She extends a hand, "Thank you for asking about my siblings. A reminder of better times."

I nervously return her firm shake with a shaky smile, and then Princess Euphemia and I take our leave.

Euphie sighs deeply once we're in the garden.

"I wish she wouldn't embarrass me so. She still treats me like such a baby sometimes."

"Isn't that what siblings do?" I ask questioningly.

She rubs her forehead, "Usually they're not so ridiculously overprotective. Anyway, let's sit down and have tea."

The garden on the roof of the palace and indeed, the tasteful section of the palace too, were apparently modeled after the Aries Villa that used to belong to the vi Britannia family.

Clovis must have truly missed them. I still don't know why Lelouch and Nunnally don't want to return, though. Cornelia said they were killed by the Ele—no, by the Japanese. But that doesn't make sense.

"Nina, what do you think?"

I turn to meet Euphie's expectant gaze.

"Umm....I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. The beauty of the gardens distracted me," I say shyly. Oh great. Brilliant move, Einstein. She's never going to belie—

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" the princess sighs.

"Your Highness, please repeat the question. I'm sorry for not listening."

"What do you think of Suzaku Kururugi?"

......What. "Huh? My classmate? Do you know him?"

Euphie nods, "I helped spearhead clearing his name and dismissing the spurious charges surrounding Clovis's death. I also arranged for him to attend Ashford."

She leans forward, "Tell me, is he fitting in? I want to know how he's doing."

I fidget. Should I lie? No. I should tell her the truth. Well, except for the name of his boyfriend. Lelouch would have a heart attack if that got out.

"He's....doing okay, I guess. He was being harassed a lot at first for....." I trail off.

She sighs and leans back in her chair, "Being an Honorary Britannian?"

I nod, "And a lot of people still thought he had something to do with Prince Clovis's murder."

She stares incredulously at me, "Zero publicly took credit for it. He even exposed the true nature of Clovis's death. People STILL think Suzaku was involved??"

I put my glasses down and sink into my chair.

"I....used to be one of those people. I didn't see a person, only an Eleven waiting to stab us in the back," I murmur.

She gasps at the admission. If Lelouch and Milly hadn't talked to me, I might still think that.

"But my friends talked to me. They helped me see I was wrong. I'm still afraid. But I'm trying to be a better person."

She smiles softly, "Do you like Suzaku?"

I giggle at that thought. He has the wrong type of chromosome for me.

"No. He's not my type. Besides, his boyfriend is picky."

Wow, she looks like I killed her puppy.......that's so adorable it should be illegal.

"Suzaku....is gay?" she asks with a heartbroken tone.

Oh my god. A Princess of the Empire is in love with a Number....stop that. He's a person, not an Eleven.

"Ummm..., I don't think so? I think he...dresses on both sides, if you understand what I mean," I say nervously.

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. I still have a chance."

She freezes after saying that, "Oops. Could I ask you not to tell my sister I said that?"

It's official. Lelouch's sister is as big a ditz as Shirley.

"I won't say anything. You have my word, Your Highness."

She clasps my hand with both of hers gently. "None of that here. You can call me Euphie like all my friends do," she whispers with a winning smile.

I hope I'm doing the right thing by not saying anything. Lelouch and Nunnally seem happy, not being part of the royal family anymore. I don't want to make their lives any more difficult.

And it's not like they're doing anything wrong, anyway. They just want to live in peace.


	48. Interlude 6-C: Heartbreaker

Interlude 6-C: Heartbreaker

It's another beautiful sunny day at Ashford Academy. MY Ashford.

Grandpa has been working hard in his downtime when he's not running the Academy, to where even Lelouch has told him to take a few days off.

Grandpa said he hasn't felt this young and productive in years. And told Lulu to let an old man have his fun.

I giggle to myself. Lulu is so much like an old man sometimes, it's hilarious.

Then again...

I smile wryly, remembering a few nights ago. Nothing old about him in that area. And since he actually put a few pounds of muscle on, he's no longer the 7-stone weakling I used to tease for being all brains and no brawn.

I shudder as I remember his fat cock pounding into me.

I don't know exactly what happened to him in Shinjuku. He's never fully elaborated on that. What I do know is that he hasn't been this happy in years.

Oh, he whines and lets out bursts of frustration occasionally. But.....he's acting, well... human again.

I wave hello to some of the other students.

Lelouch vi Britannia is crazy, make no mistake. No one could do what he does or go through what he has, without being at least a littlecracked.

But God help me....I LIKE IT!

Lulu has been my best friend since we were both around five years old. I've known him practically my whole life.

This new side of him, this confidence, this passion, this....DRIVE. It makes me wild. I'd actually be worried about not being able to have him for myself, except for a few things.

One: He loves me as much as I love him.

Two: I don't mind sharing. And sometimes I get a taste for clams instead of sausage.

And three: His 'wife' doesn't care, because it's her harem too.

That's one of the things I'm still getting used to, honestly. He and CC are so close, so in-sync, so suited to each other, they're married all but legally.

I let my famous 'Cheshire Cat' grin take over my face for a moment. Though I note someone apparently saw it and is now urging people to run away because in their words: "Run! The President has an idea!"

I pout, seeing my playthings fleeing in terror. You'd think they'd be used to me by now.

I shrug and flip my hair. I'm just trying to liven up their lives, let them experience what life has to offer.

Because the world outside Ashford is a much crueler place than we like to pretend it is.

I want people to remember the good times here fondly. And some people – like Lelouch, before he pulled the stick out of his cutelittle ass – really need to lighten up.

Of all the things I expected, joining Zero's war, though? Getting to intern under Diethard Reid, of all people, was not one of them.

I didn't even realize the executive producer of Hi-TV News was a Black Knight. He's kind of a loon, but he definitely loves his work.

The craziest thing, is that Lelouch said when the war is over? Reid would personally write me a letter of recommendation, for a job in the media and public relations.

I toy with a lock of my hair idly as I reminiscence about my reaction to that offer.

I had French-kissed Lulu and told him to flip my skirt and fuck me now.

After a quip that there wasn't much skirt to flip? We had sex for three hours, after which I told Lelouch that I loved him and that I'd beat his pretty face black and blue if he got himself killed.

I sniff the air as I near the clubhouse. Sticky, sweet, cloying. There are many words to describe it. But only a few to define it.

Marijuana. Hashish. Weed. Since his better half isn't on-campus right now? That means Lelouch is inside.

I frown, looking around outside. He's wasting time inside doing paperwork or something on a weekend when it's a gorgeous day outside?

I smirk. Time to remind him who's the boss around here.

I let myself in, walking to the Student Council meeting room, the smell getting stronger.

Huh. Do I hear music?

Now, when the day goes to sleep and the full moon looks  
The night is so black that the darkness cooks

What a strange piece. I've never heard this song before.

Don't you come creepin' around - makin' me do things I don't want to

It's a haunting melody. I really should ask Lulu where he's getting these songs from. Aside from the heavy metal obsession? Most of his musical taste is actually very good.

Can't believe that you need my love so bad  
Come sneakin' around tryin' to drive me mad

I walk quietly along the carpet inside, nearing the side door, the guitar in the song continuing to strum.

Bustin' in on my dreams – making me see things I don't wanna see

I peek through the door, and spot Lulu bobbing his head to the rock music, sitting at the council desk, writing out some forms.

"'cause you're da green manalishi with the two prong crown," he sings along softly, his chest visible from his unbuttoned shirt.

All my tryin' is up – all your bringin' is down

He leans back in the chair, sparking up a joint and exhaling a cloud of smoke as the song winds down.

Just taking my love then slippin' away  
Leavin' me here just tryin' to keep from following you

I take a breath to march in, and startle him with a 'GUTS' spell when....

"Lulu! Are you busy?" a voice calls out.

He turns towards the door, one eyebrow raised, spliff on his lips.

"Something I can do for you, Shirley?"

Shirley walks in, her manner nervous and fidgety. Oh god, she's crushing so hard, it's adorable.

I smile deviously. Maybe I'll get to see her finally get a taste of Mr. Sexy Purple Eyes.

"Umm...my father gave me these because he's still recovering from being near the avalanche and told me to have fun."

She hands an envelope to Lelouch, who opens it up and looks at the contents.

He puffs out a smoke cloud, "I wasn't aware you liked opera, Shirley."

Shirley coughs at the smoke and glares at the offending object, just realizing where the smell is coming from.

"Lulu, what is that disgusting thing? Are you smoking in our clubhouse?"

I facepalm. Oh Shirley, why do you have to be so naive?

"It's gangja. And yes, I am. Your point?" he says with a flat look, tapping the joint to knock out the ash.

She snatches the joint out of his lips and throws it in the trash, giving him a stern look.

"I won't let you ruin your lungs with tobacco! Your health is too important to risk like that!"

I gape at the complete obliviousness she's displaying. Does she not know what that is? More importantly, does she not see she's annoying him by doing that?

He puts down the envelope, marches past her without saying a word, calmly reaches into the trash can, and pulls out his joint, then sits back down. All the while giving her a flat stare of barely contained annoyance.

"First off? Gangja is marijuana, not tobacco. As such, those are a great deal more expensive to acquire than cigarettes."

He relights the J and blows a cloud at her face.

"Second? My personal habits and vices are not your concern. That includes any gambling I'm doing, Shirley."

She gets steamed at that statement and is about to respond when he interrupts her.

"No. Don't waste your time or mine with another tirade about my gambling habits. Most of that money is for myself and Nunnally for the future, anyway, so you have no cause to scorn me so," he says in a commanding tone.

This is just wrong. Yes, Shirley is a ditz extraordinaire. But she's completely without malice of any kind. Lulu is going too far.

She visibly deflates at his tone, flinching. "But Lulu...I'm just trying to help...."

It's like watching a puppy look at you. Just too cute.

Lelouch sighs and rubs his forehead. "I know you mean well. But that's something else I need to say."

He ashes the joint and looks her in the eyes.

"I don't like you THAT much. You're a good person. But I really have no interest in you in any sort of romantic way. I'm sorry, Shirley, but you're just a friend."

......What. I blink at his statement.

Shirley, on the other hand? She looks like a child who was just told Santa Claus is dead.

"Lulu....what are you saying, this isn't like you," she whimpers.

He sighs, "I've had time to reflect on my life and the way things are going. And I realized I cannot continue to coddle your mistaken beliefs about where we stand."

He stands and goes to look out the window, arms behind his back.

"Do you really know me, Shirley Fenette? Do you have any idea what I'm really like?"

She starts at the blunt accusation.

"What? Of course I do! You're—!"

"A what? A gambler? A wastrel? A man who's wasting his potential?"

His shoulders are shaking.

"Heh heh heh..."

He turns around, laughing quietly.

"Hahahahaha...."

He strides forward, his expression of mirth not meeting his eyes.

"You truly have no concept of who and what I am, you fool," he hisses at her.

Shirley flinches backwards, her eyes tearing up. "Lulu, why are you being so mean?"

He shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mean? So the unvarnished truth is considered cruel now? Come now, Shirley. Surely you never thought you were my equal, did you?"

What the hell is he doing? He's systematically tearing her apart, saying this!

"You aren't capable of meeting me on an intellectual or emotional level. And you're too willfully blind to the way the world is for me to ever want to speak to you seriously about anything."

He smiles cruelly as he cups her chin gently. "Really, what could a naive little girl like you offer me?"

I'm two seconds away from coming in and slapping him silly for this. The only reason I haven't is....

He's lying.

I know Lelouch. I know what his tells are for when he's lying. I'm fairly sure Suzaku does, too.

And right now? He's deliberately going out of his way to be a complete dipshit.

Shirley flinches at his touch like his hand is made of ice.

"Perhaps your body? I admit you are attractive and very fit."

She flushes red, "What?! But that's perver—!"

He sighs and pulls his hand back, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But even that is useless, because you don't actually want to enjoy the carnal arts. Your 'perfect ten' body, as Milly puts it, doesn't make up for your failing personality."

He smirks devilishly, "In other words, Shirley, you never had a chance. Run home to Daddy."

Shirley walks towards him, head down, till she's standing in front of him.

"You bastard...."

"Pardon?"

She slaps him cleanly across the face. Her eyes flashing with anger and despair.

"I thought you were different. A boy with potential. Someone who could do great things. A man I fell in love with...." she mutters in an almost sotto voce tone.

Oh god, Shirley, don't fall for it. It's obvious Lelouch is running a con on you.....

"But now I know I was wrong! You're just a cruel, heartless person!"

Her lip quivers as she slaps him on the other cheek.

"I HATE YOU, LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!" she screams at him, and then runs off in tears, wailing.

I slump down against the wall, shell-shocked by what I witnessed.

"やれやれだぜ。面倒くさい女、" (Give me a fucking break. Troublesome girl,) Lelouch's deep voice says with a sighing breath.

I look to see him slumped in a chair, head down.

"計画通り。" (Just as planned.)

I march in and spin him around to face me.

"You saw that, I take it?" he whispers in a dead tone, head still down.

I slap him as hard as I can, making the swivel chair spin. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't ask Grandpa to tan your hide after I drag Shirley back in here, AFTER telling her how you're lying through your perfect teeth, vi Britannia," I snarl at him.

He rubs his cheek, flinching.

"You really don't know why I did that, Millicent?"

I pull him up by his lapels. Nose snorting as I glare at him. "I know you just broke the heart of one of my friends, and that you did it in thecruelest way possible. The only reason I haven't dragged her back here so you can grovel at her feet is because I know you were lying as you said it. So WHY?! SHE LOVES YOU, SO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

He looks up slowly and I'm struck back seeing the sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"Of course I know she loves me. Tell me, Milly.....you've seen how innocent, how clean she is. Could you honestly live with yourself if you were responsible for destroying that?"

My blue eyes widen as it suddenly fits together.

And I slap him again. "And what gives you the right to decide that for her? She's utterly devoted to you, you egotistical prick!"

He stays limp in my grip, eyes sorrowful and crestfallen.

"Milly, I had her father beaten halfway to death."

What?

I drop him out of surprise, "But....you said that you saved his life...."

"I did. And he even agreed to the beating as a part of it. Otherwise, the backers of Code-R would have hunted him down, and his family with him."

He shakes his head as he stands up and dusts himself off.

"Joseph Fenette wanted to be punished. He kept getting back up, even when he was bruised, bleeding, and aching.

"But not broken."

He leans back against the table, hands gripping it hard, knuckles turning white.

"And yet that does not excuse my culpability. Nor does it ever justify me, bringing Shirley into this war."

He collapses into the chair, looking exhausted.

"Better she hate me. Better she runs far, far, away from this oncoming storm."

He looks up at me, "I meant what I said, Milly. It wasn't entirely a lie. She really doesn't interest me in that way. And what you're doing right now? That's one reason why I'm right."

I pit my hands on my hips, glaring at him, "By telling you off for being a lying piece of shit?"

He smiles and nods, "Exactly. I need people who CAN stand up to me. Who can tell me to stop, when I go too far. Can you honestlysay that Shirley is capable of standing up to my full force of personality? Can you, Millicent Valerie Ashford?"

I sit on his lap, cradling his head as I weep softly. "No. I don't believe she could....."

"And do you think I could live with myself if I was forced to make Shirley choose between letting someone she cares about get hurt, or killing the one attacking them?"

I stroke his hair and shake my head.

"That's why, Milly. What are a few months of heartbreak, and a lie with good intentions, compared to a lifetime of regret and the ruination of a soul?" he whispers in a heart-wrenching voice.

This is what CC had meant. She said he needed to be protected from himself. Self-sacrificing idiot.....

I smile softly. Some things haven't changed about him at least.

Speaking of which.... "Where is CC, by the way?"

He wipes his eyes as we lean back in the chair, "She's busy with something in the Chinese Federation. Arranging a potential future alliance for later."

"You're allying with the Chinese? I thought you hated how corrupt they were."

He sighs, "Milly, the leadership of the Federation is indeed horribly corrupt. However, not everyone is happy with the current state of affairs."

Huh. I didn't think there even was a resistance movement there against the Eunuchs.

"So who's your connection?"

He nuzzles himself against my chest as I straddle him, "General Li Xing-ke. Perhaps the greatest general in China's modern era."

I raise an eyebrow, "How highly would you rate this guy against other commanders?"

"He's a Rounds-class pilot, and almost as good a commander as myself or Schneizel," he says, his tone dead serious.

I blink at that statement. But, wouldn't someone like that be more well known? If he was the Chinese Cornelia, surely he'd be in the news, right? "Why have I never heard of him, then?"

Lulu sighs, which causes me to giggle at the feeling on my breasts.

"The Federation isn't interested in expansion, nor are they fighting any active wars, the way Britannia and the EU are with each other. As such, there hasn't been opportunity for him to get into the public eye. Make no mistake, though, Li Xing-ke is the Federation's greatest general. He's largely stymied, though, by that self-same corrupt leadership you just mentioned," he finishes with a smirk.

I flick him in the forehead out of annoyance.

"Ow. Why did you do that?"

I pull his head to my chest, letting my breasts smother him for a moment.

I think someone called this 'marshmallow hell'? Having experienced it myself, I don't see where the hell comes from.

Breasts are AMAZING.

"Because you're too smug for your own good sometimes, Lulu," I smirk at him as I push his face to my chest. I love him, but he really does have a swelled head sometimes.

When CC gets back, she and I should talk. Granted our first meeting was a bit hectic, but I think she'll agree with me about my idea of getting Lelouch to be less dickish.

And I think I know just how to do it.


	49. Interlude 6-D: Eighth Rank Promotion

Interlude 6-D: Eighth Rank Promotion

One thing that I don't miss about being blind? Being unable to see the sunshine. It's one thing to simply feel when it's warm. It's another to see the sun shining down and everything illuminated by the brightness of the day.

Thank you, Big Brother.

I do wish he and Suzaku would just stop being shy around each other, though.

Well, no. I'm being unfair. Big Brother isn't shy, he's just reluctant to push Suzaku too hard. Which, given Suzaku's issues? Is entirely understandable.

I giggle to myself as Milly follows Lelouch around, trying and failing to get his attention. Really, she should know why he's distracted.

After all, he's worried about his Witch. CC has been in negotiations with Li Xing-Ke for support for awhile now. And after that, she has a few days of meeting with the Maharaja of India.

I had wondered why India, and so I asked Lelouch.

"Let's just say it's to ensure I don't get backstabbed later, and for an ace in the hole as insurance."

I was unsatisfied with his answer and after a few tickle attacks, he had cried uncle and explained that he wanted something called the Shen-Hu for safekeeping, because he didn't want the Chinese Federation getting it.

Am I cheating by abusing my privilege as his little sister to make him tell me things? Absolutely.

Do I care? Not even slightly. Big Brother wouldn't tell anything important for Operational Security that was Need-to-know basis, anyway.

He probably also still feels guilty about Shirley.

I wasn't happy with him when I found out Shirley had left the Student Council building in tears. And I was especially angry when rumors about his cruel dismissal of her feelings started circulating around the school.

I tap my pencil on the desk my chair is parked at in the living room. I still haven't confronted him about THAT, yet. Probably in a few days, after CC gets back.

"Nunna!"

I look up startled to see Alice waving to me from outside.

I wave back gingerly. Oh dear. That's another situation I'm not looking forward to dealing with.

Big Brother had looked Alice up. Apparently her uncle is a retired Britannian special forces commando. So he's worried she might be a spy. Thus.....

"Ah, Alice. Come in, please. There's something I want to ask you," Lelouch opens the door and waves her to his study.

Milly leans over to whisper in my ear, "I'm thinking we should spy on them. If nothing else, maybe it will get you and Alice to stop goosestepping around each other."

I wince. Did everyone see that? Wait...

"Alice is doing that, too?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Milly giggles, "Oh, this is just precious! Hahaha!"

I really don't get her, sometimes.

Milly and I move to a secure room where we can watch the meeting. One-way mirror, not so large that anyone who didn't already know would suspect it of such, speaker system connected to hidden microphones, so we can hear them without them hearing us.

I grin slyly as we settle in, "This is so exciting, we're spying on Big Brother and he doesn't even know it!"

Milly passes me a water bottle as we kick back and watch. "Oh, he probably knows. He just doesn't care," she says with a dismissive wave.

She gives me that 'Cheshire Cat' grin of hers, "I'm more interested in finding out about your cute girlfriend."

I flush and fidget in the chair, "Milly! She's not my—!"

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

I pause in what I was going to say and look at the screen. Alice had gone to one knee in the Knight's pose before saying that.

Uh oh......

Lelouch, on the other hand?

".......What," he says flatly with a twitching eyebrow.

"I apologize for the deception. Please forgive me, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Empire."

Oh SHIT. I blink slowly as I turn to look at Milly, who's shaking her head slowly with a concerned look.

".....WHAT," Big brother says a bit louder.

Alice looks up nervously, "I....I erased data from the school network that might have pointed to your true identities. I don't believe anyone else was aware of it. Please tell Princess Nunnally I'm sorry for deceiving her," she mumbles the last sentence.

"WHAT?!" he bellows.

Oh no...Big Brother is about to snap.

"HOW? How in the name of fuck did YOU connect the dots?! THE GODDAMN OSI COULDN'T FIND US FOR ALMOST TEN YEARS! HOW DOES A FUCKING MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT MANAGE TO FIGURE IT OUT?!"

Alice backs up as Lelouch rants, waving his arms around.

"Well, that's just fucking great! Next thing you know, Nina or my ditzy sister Euphemia will come through the door! Or worse, FUCKING CHARLES 'GOATFUCKER' ZI BRITANNIA HIMSELF!"

And then suddenly the histrionics vanish, his expression nothing but cold and focused as he turns and points an accusing finger at Alice, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rid myself of you for endangering my sister," he snarls, teeth bared, looming over her menacingly.

But instead of shrinking away, Alice's cheeks puff up as she pushes him back. "I'D NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT! I'LL NEVER ENDANGER THE GIRL I LOVE, NOT FOR A MINUTE!"

I gasp at that declaration. Alice.....loves me?

And like that, the fire gutters out in Lelouch's eyes, Alice's yell appearing to have taken him off balance as well.

I can't understand what he's saying. I think he's just mumbling half syllables while his brain is off kilter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! I KNEW IT, I JUST KNEW IT!"

Speaking of off kilter....I think Milly's snapped too.

"SCHOOLGIRL ROMANCE! CLASSMATES BUT SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! HAHAHAHA!"

......WHAT?! I blanch at what she's implying.

Milly has fallen out if her chair and is currently rolling on the floor laughing.

"IT'S JUST LIKE A GIRLS' LOVE NOVEL! BOTH OF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THE OTHER FEELS THE SAME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I blush furiously, "MILLY! STOP IT! I don't feel that.....way...." I trail off as I start thinking about Alice.

........Oh god. I actually DO like her THAT WAY. She's perky, cute, sporty, she's always trying to make me smile....

I laugh hysterically as it hits me full force. "Hahaha...I'm in love with Alice....hahaha!"

Milly sits up, trying to catch her breath. "Hahaha, let's, hahaha, go see your brother so he, hahaha, doesn't have to deal with this himself. Hehehe!"

Milly wheels me to the door of the study. I take a deep breath to stop giggling and then nod to her.

We enter the room to see Alice looking askance at big brother, who's mumbling something about a "goddamn nightmare."

He looks up, and sighs, "Alice, make yourself useful and pour me a pull of Scotch on the rocks. The bottle and tumblers are in the cabinet."

She nods and busies herself with the drinks as I wheel up to Lelouch.

"Big Brother, let me handle this," I whisper to him.

He narrows his eyes and then smirks, "So you were watching. Tell me, little sister, do you trust Miss Hargreaves?"

I blush and push my fingers together, embarrassed.

His smile widens as Alice hands him the scotch. "Heh..."

He takes a sip and snickers to himself.

"So, the shoe is on the other foot now, and I get to screw with you about your girlfriend?" he says with a smile that honestly makes me want to hit him on the nose.

"I don't annoy you about having sex with your girlfriends, Brother Dear. You don't get to dictate my relationships," I say with a flat tone.

I am not letting him pull the overprotective brother card this time. Not unless he wants his own dirty laundry aired.

....I just realized that I now understand the concept of a 'punch-able face'. Because Big Brother is making one deliberately, right now.

I pull his ear, causing him to wince. Not this time.

"Listen to me very carefully. You have been very protective of me ever since that day. And for that, I am eternally grateful. But! I am growing up, no matter how much you try to deny it. With my sight back, I want to try and live more. Even if it's in a wheelchair."

I yank on his lobe harder, prompting an "Ow!" from him.

"So if you try and ruin this relationship with Alice out of some stupid, big brother-guardian instinct, I swear I will do my best to make you regret it. Do you understand me, Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Wary, he nods slowly.

Success! He can be taught!

I smile brightly as I let go and clap my hands together, "Wonderful! Thank you for being so understanding, Big Brother!"

He finishes the Scotch and then lights up, letting out a cloud of smoke before responding.

"It's all too easy to forget how utterly devious you are, little sunshine," he whispers.

He ashes the joint and puts it in a cigarette case and then wraps me up in a hug.

"I'm looking to see if I can do something to get you out of the chair eventually, but I can't guarantee when."

I gasp in shock. Out.....of....the chair?

My eyes tear up as I look at him in utter shock.

"You'd never tease me, not about this. What have you done?"

He gives a stage bow, "Dr. Rakshata Chawla, the designer for Kallen's Guren, used to be a specialist in medical cybernetics before she switched to engineering and Knightmare Frame design. I have retained her services to see if she can help you, IF, I repeat, IF it's possible."

He kneels, looking up with wet eyes, "I'm going to give you back what was taken, Nunnally. All I ask is that you stand with me in my cause."

I let out a sob as I embrace him, almost falling out of the chair.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, BIG BROTHER!"

He sets me back gently in the chair. The chair that I thought would be my prison for my lifetime. But now? Now I might be FREE someday.

"Oh, Nunna, that's amazing!"

Alice glomps onto me with a hug, causing me to blush, thinking about how good it feels.

Lelouch smirks at Milly and hands her a fifty-pound note.

"I'm handing this to you because I have a hunch you're right and we're about to witness a Knighting ceremony."

Alice blinks, "Knighting? Who's being knighted?"

I gulp and raise my head up.

"Umm, you are. I heard everything, Alice-chan," I mumble.

She gasps and falls over, expression shell-shocked.

"But I can't be a knight, I'm not nobility, I'm not a soldier, I'm-Mmm!"

I dive out of the chair and silence her with a kiss. Ignoring my big brother clapping slowly and Milly's catcalls.

Alice starts responding after a moment and it feels so good and—

"Ahem!"

I turn to glare to Lelouch. Stupid killjoy big brother.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, and completely understand the feeling, really I do."

He kneels down and looks at our flushed and embarrassed faces.

"But, I do need to know if you need us to stay as witnesses for Alice's ceremony, or if you want privacy first," he says with a cheeky tone.

Right after he says that, Milly grabs him by the arm and starts pulling, frog-marching him to the door before I can respond.

"Nunna, your brother is an unrepentant asshole at times. And he's been warned to stop it," she says with a glare at him.

She turns back with a bright smile, "We'll have a proper ceremony and party later. As for you!" she says, turning to a quizzical Lelouch.

"We're going out for the day, and you're taking me shopping!"

"I can hear my wallet screaming in agony already," he grumbles.

"No more backtalk! Minions take orders, not grumble! GUTS!!!" she yells at him as they're out the door and gone.

Alice blushes as she looks at the ground. I look away, cheeks red.

"Umm, before we continue, you should know that Big Brother is Zero and he's planning to tear down the Empire," I whisper.

Alice whistles with wide eyes. "Wow....how do you feel about that?"

I sigh, "I don't like that he's putting himself in danger. And I worry he's turning himself into something inhuman sometimes....." I say as I lay my head on her lap.

"But as long as he has people like Milly, and Kallen, and CC and Suzaku to protect him? I think he'll be okay."

Alice smiles softly, "I don't care about the Empire. It's just been...there. A fact, just a thing that exists for me."

She kisses my forehead, "But the Empire hurt you. And for that alone, I'm going to join you and your brother."

I reach up to touch her cheek.

"Alice Hargreaves, will you be my Knight of Honor and help make my dream of a better world happen?"

Her lip quivers as she answers.

"I-I can really be your knight?"

I nod and smile brightly.

"Oh, thank you, Nunna! I promise I'll use everything Uncle Robert taught me to protect you!" she sobs out as she embraces me.

I tear up and return the hug. I never thought I'd find love right under my nose like this.

But I'm so glad I did. I'll ask Mr. Orange to help her learn the formalities of being a knight of honor. As for the rest?

I grin mischievously as I steal a kiss from her.

That's for another day.


	50. Interlude 6-E: The Prince(ss) Tamed

Interlude 6-E: The Prince(ss) Tamed

Milly Ashford is a genius.

It isn't obvious, given her flights of fancy and nature as everyone's favorite sex maniac. But she gets people. And she's more compassionate than someone with a rap sheet of sexual harassment and perversion as long as hers should be.

So when she approached me after I got back to talk about our mutual boytoy? I had my ears open.

~~~~~

"So what did Lulu do THIS time?" I say with a smirk and a toss of my lime hair.

It's refreshing to get that distracted look from a woman sometimes. Men try to hide it and fail most of the time. Occasionally you get guys like Lelouch who don't care that you caught them looking.

"What do you use for your hair? I've never been able to grow it out that long without split ends," Milly asks with an appreciative look.

"A few herbs, and an obscure hair care product from the Chinese Federation that I found out about years ago. I'll show you the website later."

I sit cross-legged, sliding the business jacket off my shoulders as I lazily recline in the office chair, the wig and contacts long since discarded.

"You know Shirley Fenette?"

I tap my cheek as the name rings a bell. Sadly, I can't recall it right now. Probably jet-lag. I shake my head.

"Orangette, green eyes, PERFECT TEN body?"

I giggle as the image finally connects. A bit naive, but I do enjoy breaking in virgins occasionally. Pity Lulu forbade me from trying anything with the Student Council. Present company excluded, of course.

"Ah yes. The fangirl trying to reform our wayward delinquent bad boy? Did Lelouch FINALLY stake a claim?" I ask with a leer.

Uh-oh. Judging by her pensive look? I do believe we're about to enter that oh-so obnoxious territory known as a 'serious conversation'. I just got through DAYS of those! I don't want to deal with more high school drama!

I sigh and wave my arm, "What happened, and why should I care?"

"Lelouch was a complete bastard and turned her down coldly and in the most hurtful way possible, to drive her away so she won't get involved in the shitstorm that's coming," Milly sighs out.

Well, damn. I didn't think he had it in him. It really was the only other option, though, aside from bringing her in.

"I'm really not seeing the problem," I say with a shrug. "Shirley really isn't cut out for this, anyway."

Milly sits on the table next to me, swinging her veeeery nice legs. I may have to sample her more later.

"Oh, I know. I even agreed with WHY he did it. Shirley will probably be much safer in the long run this way. But that's not why I'm here."

I raise an eyebrow. If she thinks I'm getting involved in one of her festivals, I'm going to dissuade her otherwise. Possibly with violence.

I REALLY want to sleep soon.

"Even if I agree with the why? Shirley is still my friend. And frankly? Lelouch is being too smug for his own good lately."

I rest my head on my hand, smiling slyly. Keep talking, blondie. You've got my attention now.

Milly claps her hands together, "So! I thought, 'Who's the one person who really could punish Lulu in a way we'd all enjoy?' And then it hit me."

I'm not seeing it. Sure, Nunnally could do it. But who wants to see him get chewed out like that? That's not fun.

Milly already did it, presumably, so she's out.

The only person who's closer to him than those two – besides me, that is – is......Oh.

I start laughing as it hits me. Mmm, yes, that actually does sound entertaining. And it is the perfect way to punish Lelouch AND have some fun with it.

I frown as the glaring flaw in this idea rears its ugly head, "How exactly do you plan to set this up? They're both frustratingly stubborn and difficult to manipulate precisely."

Milly's response is her infamous smile. Perhaps she does have a plan, after all.

~~~~

I suppose it should have been obvious what her plan was. When you need to force either of those two to do something? Ask Nunnally.

I clearly missed some developments though, because I don't recall her having a girlfriend, let alone a Knight.

One thing is obvious, though. Someone definitely took the time to train this girl. Not Special Forces, though; whoever trained Alice was something else entirely.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as Milly finishes the explanation. Damned jet-lag.

"So that's our idea. Can you help us out, Nunna?"

Alice blinks and looks at her girlfriend. And I have to admit, they do make a cute couple.

"Nunna, is this a joke?"

Nunnally puts down the tea she was sipping and smiles serenely. "No, I think Milly and CC are serious. It's too ridiculous, not to be real. And you've met my brother, you know he really has been quite insufferable lately," she says with a cheery expression.

She turns back to us, "I'll help, on two conditions. I want Alice inducted on the Student Council as an honorary member like myself, and for the two of us to be trained if and when I get out of this chair."

Alice raises an eyebrow, "Uncle Robert was pretty thorough. What can CC show me that he hasn't?"

I smirk. Challenge accepted. "I'm over 600 years old, I'm sure I can think of something."

Milly holds Nunnally's hand with a pensive expression. "Nunna....how do you feel about what happened to Shirley?"

The princess sags into her chair with a sigh. "I won't pretend I'm happy about it. I really am going to miss Shirley. But....."

I give a knowing nod as I look her in the eyes.

She grimaces, "How can I say this....Shirley is....somewhat dim at times, due to her naiveté. She does things without really thinking about the why."

Alice holds her other hand, prompting a smile, "It's one of her best qualities, normally. But with all the chaos around Big Brother? She would either get herself killed chasing after him, or else have to do things just to stay alive that would destroy that innocence of hers."

She shakes her head slowly, "Honestly? I don't really think Big Brother needs any punishment for this. He's already punishing himself enough...."

I smirk as I light up a joint. God, I go fifty, seventy, years sober, and just a few months around Lulu and I'm back to smoking again.

Why the hell did I ever quit to begin with??

"Think of it as deflating his swelled head. Both of them," I say cheekily.

Alice gives me a dirty look for that. Oh come on, if I hadn't made that joke, Milly would have.

"Do you have to be so shameless?" she says with a glare.

I blow a cloud at her, "Do I have to? No. Do I want to?"

I smirk as I stretch my arms, causing my shirt to jiggle. Which prompts a perverted giggle from Milly and a blush from Alice. Interestingly enough, Nunnally is giving me an expression reminiscent of a cat owner debating how to chastise it for clawing the furniture.

"I enjoy it, and clearly other people do as well."

Nunnally taps her fingers on her wheelchair, clearly unamused. "CC, stop teasing my girlfriend. Do I have to tell Big Brother you're being mean to her?"

I raise an eyebrow, "That's a bit harsh. I was just answering her question."

"I already chewed out Big Brother for doing this kind of thing, including yanking on his ear. Don't think I won't do the same to his wife."

I blink at the statement. Wife?? She thinks I'm his.....

Milly guffaws in laughter, "Ahahahaha! She didn't see it! Nunna, she literally didn't realize it! Hahaha!"

I stare dumbfounded at the girl. She thinks we're married already?? But we...that is...he and I...

Alice looks confusedly at her friend, "Why are you calling her Lelouch's wife? Did they get married?"

Nunnally smirks, and I swear to God, it's the same fucking smirk as the rest of her family.

"Because whether she admits it or not, they are already married in practically everything but name."

On the one hand, it's nothing that isn't true, thinking about it.

On the other?

"And here I thought there was one of Marianne's children who wasn't a smartass," I say, arching an eyebrow.

Nunnally meets my expression with her own smug look, "You and Big Brother have been acting like an old married couple since the day I met you. You're just mad because I caught you off-guard for once."

I facepalm as it suddenly strikes me that I've had this same kind of conversation with her mother.

"Merde, not again..." I groan. "I do not need two of them in one house."

Milly raises an eyebrow, "Two of what?"

"Two mini-Mariannes. It was hard enough, dealing with her the first time," I grouse.

.....What did I do now? She's giving me a troubled look.

"CC, what was my mother like when you knew her?"

I cough on the smoke as it suddenly goes down the wrong way, much like this entire conversation just did.

Lelouch might know the truth of what his mother is REALLY like, but I.....I can't do it.

As old and heartless as I am at times? Even I draw the lime at destroying a child's faith in their parents. Charles notwithstanding.

And I can't lie to her, because for some damnable reason she can tell when someone is lying just by holding their hand.

Hmm. Well, I don't have to lie. Just not talk about the problematic parts. And for all her faults, Marianne was a devoted mother....most of the time. Honestly, I doubt Lelouch and Charles would have come to blows without her death.

Well, Lelouch as he was before Shinjuku, anyway. The Lelouch who came after is an inveterate smartass prick who can't stop doing it even if he'll likely get punched for it.

God, do I love that man.

"Your mother was one of my good friends, possibly the first I'd had in a long time up to that point. Although......."

How can I say this correctly..."Do you and Alice ever fight?"

The two of them blanch at the mere suggestion.

"What?! Never!" "I don't see why Alice and I ever would."

I take a swig of the tea in front of me. I would have preferred something stronger for this subject.

"Marianne and I, despite being close friends? We fought a large portion of the time."

I let my head lie back, thinking about the times gone past.

"Even when we were swearing at each other, or she was doing things like stealing my pizza, or I would slip hair dye into her shampoo? We were friends through it all," I smile fondly.

Nunnally is looking starstruck. I suppose most children don't get to hear an adult perspective about their parents from someone who knew them well. Not till they're adults themselves, usually.

"Mind you, your mother and I may have fought good-naturedly, but....well, there's a reason I say your big brother reminds me of her."

Milly raises an eyebrow, "I know he looks like her in a dress and he can pitch his voice to sound like her, but I thought Lelouch was more like his father in some ways."

Nunnally grimaces at that, "Milly, that's not very nice, and Big Brother would probably get mad at the comparison."

I shake my head, "Actually I made the same remark myself, a while ago. He actually took it as a compliment."

I tap my cheek, "He's like Marianne in his appetites, though. She was always insatiably bloodthirsty, in addition to her other urges."

THAT, gets a reaction.

Alice's jaw drops, "Wait, the Empress was bloodthirsty? Did the Emperor know?"

I laugh gaily at that. Oh my, that is funny, particularly considering their history together.

"Ahahaha! Know? He was right there beside her. Charles zi Britannia survived the Emblem of Blood, and Marianne and Bismarck Waldstein carved a path to the throne for him through the nobility and other royals, until St. Darwin Street itself was slippery with blood," I say with a vicious smile.

Nunnally stares in raw shock. I might not be telling her that mommy dearest is still around, but I'm not going to dance around Marianne's character.

I sigh, "Why do you think she was named Knight of Two? She only ceded the title of Knight of One to Waldstein for political considerations. Those two put Charles on the throne themselves, enemies be damned. THAT, is why your mother was called 'The Flash'. In fact? It's where your very name comes from."

The princess blinks. This should be fun. Almost nobody knows this story.

"So just before your parents married, your mother was feeling mildly irritated over giving up the Knight of One position. Thus? Your father, in what I can say was honestly the most romantic gesture I ever saw him do, made a decision."

I smirk, "Marianne Lamperouge, upon being named Empress, was granted the title 'vi Britannia'. Now what isn't known, is what that name actually stands for."

I giggle to myself as everyone waits with bated breath. Marianne will be thrilled that I told her this story. It's almost certainly something she'd want her children to know.

"The particle 'vi', is short for Victory. Your mother was given the name vi Britannia, so that everyone who saw or heard it would know that she won the Emblem of Blood. When Charles told her? She literally wept tears of joy."

Nunnally's eyes sparkle hearing that. She really is just too adorable.

"Wow.....does Big Brother know?"

I shrug, "Probably not. Only those people actually present at the wedding heard it, and many of them aren't around anymore. And some of them hated your mother anyway for being a commoner."

Alice sniffs with her nose in the air, "Well, they can lick my boots. Nunnally's mom sounds awesome," she says, cuddling her girlfriend, whose cheeks are blazing red.

Oh, to be young and ignorant again.

"Well, I have some things to arrange in the next few days, so I'll bid you goodnight," I say as I glide up the stairs.

"Good night, Miss CC!"

Such a sweet girl. It's remarkable, how easy it is to forget she's just as sneaky and manipulative as her brother.

~~~~~

It took a few days, but everything is arranged and Lulu is just finishing getting ready.

"I will have my revenge for this," he says with a deadpan tone.

I pat his cheek, smirking, "Oh, stop it. You look fabulous."

He really does. Or rather, 'she' does. 'Lelucia' is wearing a dark purple set of lingerie panties with a baby doll negligee, with appropriate hair extensions. A touch of blush, a splash of ruby lipstick, a bit of eyelash curling, and a hint of perfume.

It's practically criminal that a man should be this beautiful, especially with so little makeup.

I kiss her softly, breathing out with a purr as the kiss breaks. This is going to be so much FUN.

"How did no one ever catch you before I did?"

It's patently ridiculous. He's probably one of the most gorgeous men I've ever met, whether he's dressing as a man OR a woman. And yet he was as celibate as a monk. I should know, I've seduced monks before. It's as difficult as it sounds, and that's without factoring in the rampant homosexuality.

But not impossible.

His response is a shrug and a toss of his hair as he turns around, "Prior to Shinjuku? That Lelouch was a bag full of intimacy issues, trust problems, and blatant psychoses. And that's without considering the very real dangers of anyone learning his real identity."

I raise an eyebrow, "'That Lelouch'? Aren't you the same person?"

He looks back, and there's a sense of melancholy and wistfulness. And I'm struck once again by their sense that I'm talking to someone older than a teenager on the cusp of manhood.

"You know damn well I'm not that person. Oh, I'm still Lelouch vi Britannia, but my perspective has changed and my views have broadened to the point that I am as far from that version of me, as you are compared to that naive girl who once trusted a treacherous nun."

I turn sharply to look at him with wide eyes. HOW?! I never told him.....yet. I haven't told him in this timeline. But he had said that C's World showed him a possible future. Did I really tell him that??

He strokes my hair as he holds me in his arms. His leanly muscular arms. He may not look like he's gained much, but Suzaku and Kallen have been putting him through the wringer.

He'll never have the outrageous champion weightlifter build of his father, but he's not a seven-stone weakling anymore.

"I know what your Geass was."

I stiffen. Of course he would know that, if he knew about the nun. It's still not something I like talking about.

"And? I know what your wish was," he says, kissing my forehead.

My eyes look up, gold meeting violet, looking him in the eyes as though seeing him for the first time.

"CC, I will keep my promise. You'll never be alone again. And I'll make sure we have plenty of people to love us both."

.......Am I crying? Maybe I am. Maybe he's truly insane.

To hell with it! I'm just as insane as he is. We're both broken and twisted people. Perhaps that's why we click.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. That's a good way to make girls cry," I whisper to him.

He closes his eyes, humming softly.

"That's a pity. You're beautiful when you cry. It shows your humanity."

I nestle my head on his shoulder, smiling as my face is unexpectedly wet.

"You really are an asshole, making your witch cry like this...."

I look up, seems it's contagious.

"Then call me your warlock. Or better yet, your Demon King....my Queen of Hell."

I chuckle to myself. 本当に魔王。 (Demon King, indeed.)

I think it's time I started the entertainment.

"Alright 'Lelucia', time for your punishment," I purr out as I tie her arms up, groping and teasing her skinny form.

Once her arms are behind her, and a loop between her legs on either side of her ballsac, I tie a ball gag in her mouth, silencing any further commentary.

I smirk at her as she gives me a flat stare, "Ah, the sweet blissful sound of silence."

That comment gets a snort and something mumbled.

Hmm, I believe she said 'Like you ever shut up, bitch tornado.'

I kiss her cheek, prompting a smile and fluttering of eyelashes. Cheeky girl.

And finally the last touch, a nicely sized butt-plug to loosen her up. That draws a gasp as it slides in. I made sure that Lelucia was loosened up and cleaned out for this. Anal sex isn't something one does without preparation.

I pull her hair firmly, letting a malevolent smile blossom on my lips.

"Now then, Lelucia...., march, slut."

I take her with me, teasing her body with my free hand as I take her to her room.

And there is the last piece of the puzzle.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The person who's going to punish Lulu. Suzaku Kururugi. Currently wearing only a nice set of silk boxers and a blindfold.

I shut the door quietly. And step in with my 'prisoner.'

"It's time Suzaku. You can remove the blindfold."

Upon doing so? He draws a sharp intake of breath. And why not?

Two beautiful people standing in the room with him. Myself in green lingerie matching my hair, which is currently in a French braid. And Lelucia, tied up with flushed features. I probably should have told her that the plug had a vibrator function.

"Lelo-" "For tonight, just call her 'Lelucia'," I interrupt him.

I grin mischievously as I lick her ear slowly. So much fun to tease.

"And she's been a very bad girl. Haven't you, you slutty little bitch?"

Lelucia pants, nodding. I had my initial doubts when I explained what I wanted. Lelouch didn't strike me as the kind of person to easily segue into the role of submissive. His force of personality is quite overpowering.

But this? This is simply WONDERFUL. She's a spectacular sub, eyes needful, body quivering, presenting as though to an unseen audience.

The acting is superb. I could never get Marianne to go full sub. Oh, she enjoyed being dominated to a degree, but she couldn't let go completely.

Lelouch...no, Lelucia, though? CAN. That's an important component of BDSM.

Trust. She trusts me. And that, that's perhaps the most touching thing about this.

Suzaku gulps nervously. And that's the other reason I'm here, and not say, Milly.

Because I don't know what Suzaku is. Lelouch himself was less than helpful. He said Suzaku can be guided. But if I let HIM direct Suzaku, it would be HIM in control. It's possible that Suzaku quite simply cannot be dominant.

But the only way to know is to remove Lelouch from the possibility of control.

Because Lelucia WANTS Suzaku to take her.

I give a lusty half lidded gaze to Suzaku, "Lulu has been quite frankly? A stuck up bitch for awhile now. And we thought she needed a taste of her own medicine," I say throatily as I grope Lelucia's chest.

Milly is staying with Nunnally for a sleepover tonight. Which she agreed to on the grounds that Nunna should not be here tonight, and that an experienced sex therapist/professional should be here.

And since I actually have been a courtesan among other things? I'm the one most qualified.

"Do you like seeing her like this? Chained, helpless, begging for release?"

He gulps and nods. At least he's not opposed. But he's still not confident yet.

I remove the gag as Lelucia pants.

"すざくさま、おねがい。。" (Lord Suzaku, please....)

My eyes twinkle in amusement, "She's eager for you. Aren't you, slut?"

She nods, "はい、女王さま。" (Yes, my queen.)

She licks her lips, squirming as she looks with half-lidded eyes at the flushed face of Suzaku.

"私はすざくさまの女。すざくさまがほしね。" (I am Lord Suzaku's woman. I desire him.)

He's breathing slowly, controlled. I smile eagerly. So it IS having an effect on him.

"Suzaku," I say looking at his face.

He starts as though someone surprised him. Ohhh. So he's trying to control himself. Maybe Lelucia was right.

"Take 'em off," I say cheekily, licking Lelucia's cheek slowly.

He nods, slowly moving his hands and letting the silk boxers...fall......

I blink, momentarily shocked at what I'm seeing. That's....impressive.

Just out of curiosity.... "Suzaku, can you flex for us and give us a turnaround? Perhaps some kata?"

He tilts his head quizzically, but follows through.

The double wolf-whistle from the two of us in hindsight, should have been expected.

Suzaku Kururugi, despite his lack of confidence occasionally, is HOT. Britannians know it when they see him, pure racism won't let them admit it for most of them. Others fear the social stigma of dating an Eleven.

But the muscle definition, the coordination and kinesthetic pleasure of seeing a martial artist in motion?

Add to that his boyish good looks, soulful green eyes, and an exquisite and VERY well hung cock?

Ha! No wonder Lulu likes him so much. I may take a turn myself after she's had her fun.

Annnnnd she's giving me a smug fucking grin.

Just like her mother.

"Fine, I admit it. Suzaku is impressive, you little bitch," I grouse at her.

I grab her hair and pull, smirking, "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of your punishment."

I pull her by the hair, enjoying her occasional wince. After dropping her at Suzaku's feet, I turn and get behind Suzaku, whispering in his ear.

"'Lelucia' needs to know her place. Treat her like the slut she is."

He looks back, an adorably clueless expression on his face.

"But I don't want to hurt her....what am I supposed to do?"

I sigh and squeeze his ass, shaking my head.

"Suzaku? She wants it at least somewhat rough. Don't worry about being respectful. Just. USE. HER," I say, enunciating the last two words slowly.

He looks down at Lelucia's lusty violet eyes, "Lelo, err, 'Lelucia', do you want me to be rough?"

She nods eagerly, "はい、すざくさま。これは真実です。" (Yes Lord Suzaku. That is the truth.)

I suck at Suzaku's neck, hands groping his pecs. Oh yes, I'm definitely riding him later. Or he's riding me. Haven't decided yet.

"Tell us what you are, you cheeky cunt," I hiss as my foot daintily raises her chin.

"A Britannian princess whore, here to serve cock like I deserve," she moans out.

Suzaku nods slowly, "Well, ok. If that's what you want."

I whisper in his ear, "She won't tell you to stop unless you're really hurting her. Don't worry as long as she's in character. I'll be guiding you at first, and then I'll step back unless you're doing something wrong."

He firmly grasps her long hair, "Umm, 'Lelucia'? Please suck my cock?"

I facepalm. God damn it.

"Suzaku. She's your sex slave tonight. Don't ask. TELL. COMMAND."

Ah, there's an idea. "Act like Lelouch would if he was commanding you. Surely you have some frustration with him to let out. Something you can take out on 'Lelucia' here?"

I swear it's like a light bulb just turned on.

"Oh? She wants me to do that? Ok," he says cheerfully.

He cockslaps her, drawing a happy moan.

"Suck my cock, Britannian slut."

And she's off like a bullet. I'm giggling a bit at her enthusiasm. She's been an excellent student in the art of fellatio.

I kneel behind her, pushing her face onto Suzaku's meaty shaft, "Suck it like a whore, 'Lelucia'! You know you love it!"

Minimal gagging thus far. Good. Lelouch was right to ask for help after the first time he tried this. Even I would have some difficulty with this monster.

"Suzaku, fuck her face. She deserves it for being such a mouthy little cunt!"

I'm being more aggressive than normal, admittedly. Part of it is that 'Lelucia' actually asked for this. And another part is just me enjoying being a bit sadistic, especially on someone who's almost a carbon copy of Marianne.

Oh god, I really am enjoying watching this. Because this is making me wet.

Seeing someone as hot as 'Lelucia' almost gagging on a thick meaty cock as she's used like a wet fuck hole.......

Alright, that admittedly sounded like cheesy porn dialogue. Even if it is accurate.

Suzaku isn't saying a lot. But considering he's almost balls deep in her throat? I don't expect him to talk much.

Which means I need to help out just a little. Something I'm only too happy to do.

"Suzu, pull her hair. Smack the little cunt," I moan out as I step around to hump against his rock hard ass.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then shrugs and smacks her lightly.

I shake my head, "Harder. Not full strength but enough to be firm."

I fondle his sac, causing a gasp. Such a fun boytoy.

He nods and smacks the slut sucking him off, prompting a panting moan.

Time for the show, "I think it's time you taught this skank about how to take a real man's cock," I say licking my lips.

I yank her panties off, her cock erect and dripping with precum.

As I make 'Lelucia' lie back, she turns her head to me and whispers, "ありがとう、シシ。" (Thank you, CC)

I kiss her forehead as I raise her legs up, yanking the plug out of her anus with a small gasp.

"You're welcome, 'Princess'. Suzaku," I say turning to him.

He nods, his cock throbbing with need.

Oh to hell with it. I want a taste too.

I kneel, stripping off my lingerie as I suckle his balls.

'Lelucia' is moaning as she strokes herself to this. She's probably aching to cum.

I pop the balls out of my mouth and look back, "Stop."

Her hands drop with a whine.

I take Suzaku all the way to the base of his crotch as I hum. Different taste than Lelouch. Earthier? I'm a bit too lust drunk to really categorize it properly.

I pull off with a satisfied "Ahh..." as I rub him between my breasts.

I look back at 'Lelucia' with a devious smile.

"You want him, you need to beg for it, cunt."

She spreads herself open, moaning with need.

"すざくさま、おねがい。。" (Lord Suzaku, please...)

Suzaku takes a sharp breath and is right next to her in a moment.

A kiss full of lust, and he's prodding at her asshole, inching closer.

I place a hand on his shoulder, "One moment."

I put some lubricant on my hands, working it onto his cock and Lulu's hole in turn as I calmly explain a few things.

"Seeing as how you two haven't done this before, listen carefully. 'Lelucia', if he's actually hurting you, say something. This isn't supposed to hurt that much."

I turn to Suzaku, "Suzaku, go at her pace. The anus is fairly elastic, but it takes time to loosen up and....to be blunt? You're VERY well-hung," I say, stroking both their cocks with my hands, kneeling to kiss them.

A few moans and some quick nods and I step back to sit in a chair, playing with a dildo.

"Use lube as needed and don't worry about any health issues. You're both clean, and I made sure her asshole is as prepared as I can make it."

I lick my lips, panting as I push the dildo in, "And that's all the advice I'm giving unless one of you horribly screws up. Now, I wanted a show, so give the Witch her prize."

One thing I love about Britannia? Their medical technology and understanding is absolutely fantastic. Particularly sex related.

Suzaku holds himself over her slowly as he inches in, his face sweating as he steadily enters her ass.

Lelucia's cheeks flush as she grasps onto his broad shoulders. Lifting her hips up to accommodate him.

She pants as he's finally inside, catching her breath.

'Lelucia' lets out a squeak as Suzaku picks her up, holding her up by the ass, easily holding her weight.

"その 気持ち、すばらしです。" 'Lelucia' moans out as she grips Suzaku tightly. (This feeling, it's wonderful.)

He takes a deep breath, looking into her purple eyes.

"だいじょーぶですか？" he asks as he moves his hips lower, settling to....damn, what is that stance called again? I used to know this. (Are you alright?)

The 'Princess' puts her arms around his neck and slips her tongue into his mouth.

"行くよ、私の騎士、" (Let's go, my knight.) she whispers affectionately.

His response is to set his legs firmly and kiss her.

"はい、姫さま。" (Yes, my princess.)

She gasps as he goes all the way in, his cock spreading her open.

Ahh, now I remember what it's called. The horse stance. I try to suppress a giggle-snort at the irony.

'Lelucia' looks like she's seeing stars as she rides her knight on a white stallion, or arguably just the stallion.

"ああ、ああ、ああ！" she cries out as he plunges in and out of her, both their cocks bouncing to the sound of slapping flesh. (Ah, ah, ah!)

I admit I'm putting on a show myself, legs spread open and tucked back, pussy and ass wet as I play with both holes, watching these two enjoy themselves.

"もっと、もっといいです！" (More, more!)

Suddenly he stops to spin her around, settling on the bed as he lies back to pound upwards into her gaping anus. A move which I mimic by slamming a dildo all the way to the artificial balls into my own ass.

I'm tempted to throw more commentary out, but....

It feels like I shouldn't interfere this time. The same reason I stepped back to begin with. There's a primal energy in the air.

And frankly, 'Lelucia' looks absolutely beautiful being fucked like that. The perfect compliment of grace to Suzaku's raw power.

A loud cry distracts me from my musings as her hips start bucking, cock straining to release.

"すざくさま、行く！！！" (Lord Suzaku, I'm cumming!!!!) she shrieks as her orgasm overtakes her, her cock spurting hot cum into the air.

I rapidly crawl over to get in the 'firing range', so to speak. Mmm, I love the taste of cum. Salty, fruity, bitter, it's never ever boring.

I moan, reaching my own orgasm as 'Lelucia' paints my face and tits white.

"ああああ！" (Aaah!)

A grunt and another smaller outcry means Suzaku has finally reached his own limits. Hmm, though given the leakage on Lelucia's ass? I think he came roughly the same time as she did and he just couldn't stop himself from saying something.

"Heh heh heh."

I look up to Leluc...no. The deep voice means Lelouch is no longer playing a role.

He looks down, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Couldn't stand being left out?"

I stand up, seed dripping off my breasts as I scoop some up into my palm.

I put it in my mouth and kiss the smug bastard, hand rubbing his cock, and Suzaku's still in his ass.

"So, how was it?" I say cheekily as I lay on my stomach on the bed next to them.

Suzaku is looking at the ceiling, eyes searching for something.

"Wow....is it always so intense?"

Lelouch and I look at each other at that remark, and then burst out laughing.

"Hehehehehe!" "Hahahahaha!"

Lulu turns around with a slight wince, and kisses Suzaku full on the lips.

"Sometimes it's even better, Suzu," he whispers as he leans on his lover's chest.

I curl up next to them, enjoying the feel of their sweating bodies next to my smooth skin.

"Suzaku."

We both turn our heads towards Lelouch, whose eyes have sharpened and body language changed.

"The king protects his own. And if it was not apparent before, then hear now, the proclamation of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. And know it to be true."

He sits up, sinking onto Suzaku's....huh. That was fast. He's already hard again.

Lelouch shudders at the feeling of Suzaku's cock inside him, but reopens his eyes, fire in his violet gaze as he holds Suzaku's face by the cheeks.

"I love you. And? You. Are. MINE," he hisses the last word as he kisses Suzaku hungrily.

Breaking the kiss, he casually wipes his forehead and licks his lips.

"And, we're not done yet. Not to mention a certain cheeky witch wants her turn, right, CC?" he says, switching back to his 'Lelucia' voice.

I saunter over the chair I was sitting in and pull something out from behind the chair.

I shudder as I insert the strap on into my soaking vagina. Instantly feeling the sensation in my new 'cock'.

"Move over, Princess. I'm riding him and you're riding me," I say with a saucy grin.

'Lelucia' slips off to give me the opportunity, Suzaku gasping at the feeling. I glide over, planting my ass over the thick slice of prime Japanese beef.

I moan loudly as he slips into me, my artificial cock bouncing as Suzaku bottoms out in me. I leer hungrily at the 'princess', purring at the debauchery we're about to embark on.

'Lelucia' kisses me as she settles onto my 'cock', a smug grin on her face. Which turns into a gasp after a quick spank.

"We're going to be here awhile, and I'm going to tame you yet, 'Princess'," I moan as Suzaku squeezes my ass for leverage.

Have I mentioned I love Britannian sex toys yet? There's a simultaneous gasp from the two of us as Suzaku thrusts up. It's rather impressive that he can do that with both of us on top of him.

But then, that's one reason why he's so special.

It's going to be a fun night.

~~~


	51. Turn 14: Calm Before the Storm

Turn 14: Calm Before the Storm

It's a good thing I wear the mask to 'work'. Because even though it's two days later? I have been told I STILL have that 'I just got laid' grin on my face.

The lovey-dovey atmosphere around Suzaku and myself at Ashford prompted the obvious rumors about what happened. Rumors, that quickly escalated when I said it was no-one's business and kissed Suzaku in full view again.

Kallen didn't care much, at the time. Sadly, as we were walking on our way to the Black Knights HQ, CC decided that she needed her daily dose of shit disturbing.

"Argh! Cut it out!" a frustrated Kallen yells at my witch, who will not stop teasing her.

"Oh, but Tsundere-chan? Wouldn't you like to see the pictures?" CC says with a knowing leer.

I raise an eyebrow. Rather blatant, aren't you? Not that I object to the pictures. Cheesecake photos are fun.

"CC, just the clean photos. We don't want to overwhelm our poor, innocent Q-1's fragile psyche," I say with the snarkiest tone I can muster.

Kallen purses her lips, and then nods, "Fine, I'm curious about why Suzaku can't stop blushing when he looks at you two. But no porn!"

"Buzzkill," CC and I mutter as the greenette flicks through her photo album.

Kallen's mouth hangs open looking at the first photo. CC laying on her stomach facing the camera dressed in pink lingerie, finger teasing the corner of her mouth with a coy expression.

Do I detect a hint of red cheeks?

The next one is Suzaku in a runner's stance, wearing a tight shirt and a very small pair of shorts. The side-shot showcases his muscular legs and focused expression.

Q-1 makes an O-shape with her lips. Probably because she's never seen Suzaku without an Ashford uniform, since she dodges gym class.

The third, though? Myself as 'Lelucia' in black lingerie, laying out on a bed, hair splayed out behind my head, an...well, 'innocent' is probably the wrong word. Let's say, 'thoughtful' expression, looking to the side, sunlight streaming in from the open window.

Most of these were taken after our night of debauchery and lust. Milly did want some compensation for missing out, and this seemed like a reasonable recompense.

I start chuckling at the beginnings of a nosebleed on Kallen's face.

"No way. There is no way a guy is that pretty....nope. It's edited. Just not possible...," she whispers to herself.

The next photo makes her avert her eyes after a few moments. 'Lelucia' tied up with shibari and a ball gag, from the night of our threesome.

"Hey! What happened to no porn?!" she hisses at me, her face cherry red.

I shake my head, "Shibari may be the art of erotic bondage, but as our history and art classes at Ashford should have taught you, the human body is one of, if not THE most often referenced form in art."

I don't know that what I just said is true. But it feels like it is.

The glare just makes her that much more attractive.

I sigh, rubbing where my forehead is on my mask.

"Kallen, think of it as erotic art. Do you consider Botticelli's 'Birth of Venus' to be porn? Or Michelangelo's 'David'?"

"That's not the point. You're just using the art excuse to annoy me. You and your wife are just perverts," she says crossing her arms.

Wife??? I blink at that remark.

"CC, are we married?" I say turning to her.

She looks up from her phone, "Not that I'm aware of, dear."

I turn back to a smirking Kallen, "See? And no ring on either of our fingers, either."

She barks out a laugh, "Ha! You just proved my point."

She turns back to CC, who looks up from her phone.

"Yes?"

Kallen looks her in the eyes, "I'm going to guess that Mr. Tall, Dark and Skinny over there is with Suzaku as well as you, right?"

Skinny?! I'll have you know I've put on at least 15 lbs of muscle. I'm a lean, mean, sexy machine.

CC's response is a shark-like grin, "Oh, Kallen, if you want a taste too, all you have to do is ask."

Kallen blushes, but steels her gaze.

"I'm not saying yes. I'm not saying no, yet. I just want to know if you mind if he and I take some time to figure this out."

CC's expression instantly goes deadpan, "If you haven't figured it out by now, you're utterly hopeless. We're both serious about wanting you."

Kallen looks around to see if anyone is looking, then gives CC a short, but clearly not chaste kiss on the lips.

CC pouts, her lips turned down in a frown, "That's all? You really know how to tease a girl."

I'm clenching my jaw, trying not to laugh at Kallen actually teasing CC.

Our Red Queen turns around, eyes on me.

"I know you're trying not to laugh. Drop the mask a sec."

I shrug and pull my cloak up higher, removing the mask after making sure no one is behind me.

She struts over, face still red.

"I still don't get how a guy is this pretty," she mutters as I get my own kiss. Huh. Strawberry lipstick? Good taste.

I lick my lips slowly, "I suppose we deserved that. So what now?" I say, tossing the mask back on.

"You two are a huge pain in the ass," she grumbles, looking between us.

"Not half as much as Suzaku was in Lulu's," CC quips, her tongue slowly licking across her front teeth.

Kallen rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration before responding.

"Huge pains....but.....despite the insanity of it, I'm actually starting to like you and your entourage, Zero."

I wave a hand at her to continue, "Meaning...?"

She smirks, "Meaning if you want me? You'll have to work for it. Because I'm not going to make it easy."

She blows a kiss, winks, and then walks off with a slight sway in her hips.

I'm dead certain CC's eyes are glued to Kallen's ass the same way mine are.

"That ass...." I whisper.

"I know. It's hypnotic, isn't it?"

"She's starting to get interested," I say, smirking under the mask. "It's just a matter of time."

CC closes her eyes, purring to herself, "Mmm, I may let her take the lead if I can wind her up enough. It's been awhile since any woman was fierce enough to try and Dom me."

Now that, I would pay to see.

"But only after I show her how only a woman, can please another woman," she says with a catty smirk.

"Should I be insulted on behalf of my gender?"

She pats me on the head, before slowly rubbing her hand on my bulge. "Different kind of pleasure. I do like both kinds, but there are ways that only a woman knows. Much like you and Suzaku please each other in ways that I can't."

She's got me there. I still get hard, thinking about riding Suzaku's huge, throbbing....

Not. The. Time. I Am On The Job.

I shake my head to clear off the cobwebs, "We really need to get back to work. I know we've been on downtime and staying underground, for the most part. But it's been long enough that we need to do something in order to keep our momentum going."

Unfortunately, as we walk in, I can already tell Murphy was listening in. Because guess who's standing around waiting?

"They're more professional than I expected. What do you think, Asahina?" Senba Ryoga, second in command of the group.

"Surprisingly good for a resistance group. Still, their principles are a tad off."

The Four Holy Swords. Which means they're here to ask for help jailbreaking their boss.

You know what? Fuck this. They haven't even noticed I'm in earshot before they started mouthing off about MY organization's principles.

"If you have a problem with our principles, you can say it to my face like a man instead of speaking behind my back like a gutless worm," I growl at them as they turn around in surprise.

Urabe gives a glare to Asahina and then a short bow to me, "My apologies, Zero-dono. We have come to ask for your help after being sent by Kyoto."

I look around, "Judging by your master not being here, can I assume something has happened to the Colonel?"

Chiba grimaces, her fist tightening. "It's all your fault...." she whispers fiercely.

CC gives her an infuriating smirk upon hearing that. I should know, she's done it to me a few times. Well, most people find it infuriating. It just makes me want to kiss her.

"You don't have to be shy, Nagisa-chan. You're among friends here. Well, aside from what Katase did at Narita, anyway," she says, filing her nails.

"It's all your fault! The JLF's reputation is ruined because of you! No one is willing to help us! And because of that, the Colonel was captured when he sacrificed himself to save us!"

A worthy action. However? Chiba clearly didn't learn anything from our last meeting.

"You're showing....frankly, an astonishing lack of awareness about your situation, Lieutenant," I say with a tone as flat as the concrete we're standing on.

I gesture around us, "You have the gall, the utter GALL!" I say, yelling the last word.

"To dare and insult us, and then ask for our help in the same breath. Tell me, why should I waste my men, my resources, to aid you ungrateful louts?" I sniff, crossing my arms under my cloak.

She reddens in fury, marching over to yell in my face, when I tap the side of my helmet, causing an alert signal to start broadcasting over the PA.

*WOOO! WOO! WOOO!*

Instantly, every Black Knight in the hangar we're in takes aim at the Swords, a few stepping close with melee weapons like wrenches and chains.

I hold up my hand in a stop gesture, tapping the same button to turn off the alert with my other hand, and slowly walk to stand a few feet from them.

After pulling out a joint and taking a deep inhale, I speak, blowing smoke out.

"Actions have consequences, Holy Swords. As a consequence of Katase's betrayal? Nearly all of the Black Knights despise the JLF. Particularly after the After-Action Report that I wrote a day later."

And wasn't that a pleasant surprise? Even without including Katase's final 'fuck you', the troops had not been happy to learn just how close we had come to victory, only for the general's incompetence to cost us the battle.

As a result, I have cemented their loyalty to myself most expediently. On the other hand, it might make integrating the old JLF harder later.

Bah. Better a core of steadfastly loyal troops, than a horde of halfhearted ones.

I turn to address the Black Knights, "Let us not forget however, that Katase, despite being the leader of the JLF, is not them in totality. There will come a time when the remnants of the Japanese Liberation Front will need shelter and aid."

I gesture with my hand, palm slowly opening, "And we shall give that aid without hesitation. For unlike them, we do not abandon allies."

I close my fist and raise it above my head suddenly, "But should they wish to continue fighting? They must forsake the banner of the JLF, and instead take up the BANNER OF JUSTICE! To fight for what is right! To pledge their loyalty to our cause and to me!"

"天下布武！！！" (Tenka Fubu!!!)  
"ZERO 万歳！" (Long live Zero!)

I lower my hand, looking over my awed and cheering troops, and the thoughtful JLF soldiers. Chiba's scowl has reduced itself to a frown, and Asahina appears to be considering my words. Senba and Urabe appear neutral, but that's fine. They're not the ones I need to keep an eye on.

"I shall meet with the Swords in private to discuss their request. See that they hand over all their weapons before they see me."

Senba's eyes narrow, "That is a grave insult. You are implying that we cannot be trusted to act honorably."

I tilt my head to the side, "As I recall, one of you has already proven that to be the case. Be grateful I have not identified them among your number."

The elder statesman of the swords nods slowly, "Very well, we shall do as you request."

Asahina adjusts his glasses, his face rigid. Oh boo-fucking-hoo. I offended your precious honor? Kiss my white Britannian ass.

CC and I turn to leave, observing the four Japanese patriots hand over their small arms.

"Do you think I'll need backup?"

CC looks up from her phone, and then shakes her head.

"Ohgi would be too respectful, and Kallen is just looking for an excuse to punch somebody from the JLF after being denied her fight with Cornelia."

Hmm. And none of the other Black Knights are high-ranking enough to warrant attending. Pity Kaguya or Reid aren't here, now. Ahhh, there's a thought. And she's an unknown party to them as well.

"Let's bring in Dr. Chawla, shall we?"

My witch's eyebrow quirks up, "She's not a politician or military. Why her?"

I smirk under my mask, "That, is one reason why, right there. The other is a demonstration of our power. Rakshata's been looking for pilots for her new Gekka units. And we just so happen to have five...."

She giggles as she leans on my shoulder, "Clever boy. A dismissal and an open hand in the same statement."

I pass her the joint as we sit down to wait, "How do you think they would take being told who's really in charge now, I wonder?" I muse out loud.

CC rolls the joint in her lips as she turns over the idea in her head.

"I wouldn't. Not yet. Wait until Kyoto has sworn themselves to you first, then bring down the gauntlet."

I lean my mask on my fist, "You should know that Asahina and Chiba are not to be trusted."

She blows out a smoke ring, and then hops into my lap, raising my chin up with one hand.

"That's readily apparent, given their reaction thus far. But you wouldn't say something so obvious. So..., what would they do, on the road not taken?" she says as she snuggles herself to my chest.

I stroke her hair slowly. What indeed? Things have changed. The path of what would have been is diverging more and more. Soon, I will not be able to rely on it at all. And already many things will not happen.

Suzaku is mine, heart and soul. Jeremiah knows his true master. Nunnally has grown into the full strength of her heritage. Alice...well, that was a complete curveball.

Even Ohgi, whom I was tempted to outright court martial or kill...even he has changed. Perhaps I should introduce him to Agent Villetta.

"I may have diverted the river from its course, but their behavior up to now means they are still capable of being problems in the future."

I sigh as I lean back, "They were part of a coup d'état. A plot to assassinate me. Things went so very, very wrong....." I say softly.

She sits up, eyes sharpening. And then walks over and taps the wall comms unit.

"Tell the Swords to wait a few minutes. Zero needs to take care of something."

She marches back and resumes her seat, this time straddling me.

"Take the mask off, Lulu. And then you're going to tell me everything."

"CC, I—"

She pulls my shirt by the lapels, "No. I understand your keeping secrets from everyone else. But I'm your accomplice, your witch. And I need to know."

Her eyes are so captivating. It would be easy to miss the emotion being portrayed in them.

The emotion of longing. Of yearning for something to prove that WE matter. That I can trust her with my secrets.

I disengage the locking mechanism and lean my head on her chest. She's right, of course. She, above all the others, should know.

"It was a darker path. Suzaku would not be turned by words or logic. Without the use of Geass to force him to confront his inner demons, he would have continued his suicidal course, and constantly thwarted my plans."

She snorts, "Your boyfriend is one of the most twisted and innocent people I've ever met. He's not healed, you know that, right?"

I nod slowly, "It will take time. And the help of someone else to fix him."

"Your pretty pink sister?"

I crack a wan smile at the quip, "Euphie is so delightfully innocent and magnanimous. In a better world, she could lead the people of Britannia into a shining future."

And....that was her downfall.

"Euphemia discovered my identity. And in her own naive way, she tried to help. By setting up a free zone for the Japanese."

CC's face pauses, cycling through emotions before settling on incredulity signified by a raised eyebrow.

"How mindlessly stupid and childish. As if such a thing would ever work."

I shrug, "It was a foolish dream. But a beautiful one. And the other Lelouch, moved by her sincerity, chose to aid her."

I flare my Geass on. The burning crimson of the Power of the King. The source of so much misery in the original timeline.

"And then it all fell apart. My Geass went out of control. A harmless joke transformed into tragic comedy."

She frowns and grips my chin, "What joke?"

"'I could even say "Kill all the Japanese," and you would have no choice but to obey.'"

I shudder at the idea of it. To do that to sweet, gentle Euphie? Small wonder Lelouch snapped in the original timeline.

"......You killed her, didn't you?"

I blink at the sentence. That was ingenious. How did you.....?

"You're asking how I knew? Because without a way to break the Geass, Euphemia would murdered countless people. And one thing hasn't changed about you: you would not let that happen," she smiles sadly as she strokes my hair.

I tear up a bit as I shudder, "Everything went to hell, after that. Even after I was defeated after almost taking Tokyo, it still got worse...."

I leave nothing out. I tell her of VV's interference, of Suzaku's blood vendetta, of Nina's science project turned super weapon. And....how I had almost lost her and Nunnally.

"I was at my lowest ebb. Shirley dead, arguably my fault. Nunnally presumed dead, my fault and Suzaku's. Your mind shattered......, definitely my fault."

She plants a kiss on my forehead, "Tell me what happened next, and how it all ended."

"The Black Knights were told of my Geass by Schneizel. And fools that they were, they trusted him. Chiba and Asahina convinced Tohdoh to back the coup. Viletta, had I not Geassed her, would have testified that my Geass had been used on her and others, thus cementing Ohgi's betrayal for love. THAT is why I do not trust them."

"How did it all end?"

I stare into her eyes, "Despite stopping the Sword, despite defeating my father and Schneizel, despite my victories.....the heart of Lelouch vi Britannia was empty and dead."

I bow my head, thinking on the tragedy averted.

"He portrayed himself as the Demon Emperor, ruling the world as a tyrant worse than Charles could ever be....only to be cast down and assassinated in broad daylight by the miraculous return of Zero."

"Suzaku."

I nod solemnly. The last crime of the 99th Emperor. The final nail in Suzaku Kururugi's forsaken heart.

"Who else but Suzaku, could know my heart so? Who else, would I have deigned worthy of being my executioner in such a grandly orchestrated public suicide?" I say wistfully.

*slap*  
Ow.

CC is glaring angrily at me. Such raw and violent anger. An intoxicating visage.

"And how did I take this, this masquerade constructed by a broken heart?" she whispers vehemently.

I bow my head, knowing that I can only speak the truth.

"Sorrowful acceptance. I would not be swayed from my course, and your heart had opened up enough to want to live again. And because of that, you acceded to my wishes to go to death with a smile...."

She's angry. Offended, even. The path has indeed changed. Instead of an accomplice, a witch using me even as I used her? I instead have a tempestuous and magnificent queen, one who wishes to stand by my side.

"Was I truly so heartless...? Did I love you?"

I sigh and rock her against my chest.

"I believe you did, but the nature of it escapes me. Perhaps you did as a woman, and that version of me was too twisted in his own agenda to care. Perhaps it was as a partner, a close family member."

Her composure breaks and she suddenly starts laughing. "Hahahaha! Merde, you died a virgin, didn't you?"

I raise an eyebrow at that one. Low blow, but you seem to be feeling better.

"THAT'S what you got from all that? Really?"

She tosses her hair, smirking. "You were right. That version of Lelouch vi Britannia is not you. For one thing, he wouldn't be kneading my ass cheeks with his idle hands."

I look behind her to see she's right, fingers lowering, only for her to stop the retraction with her hand and put them back.

She licks my ear, smiling, "I didn't say stop. You have such good hands for massage."

I close my eyes, snorting, "So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"No. But I think I'm going to want a ring at some point eventually, 'honey'," she says teasingly.

Something for the future. And I admit, some part of me is looking forward to that idea.

"That wasn't you. And I know you're better than that. You're more willing to open up, and to hurt others enough to make them stand up TO you," she whispers softly.

She kisses me, lips mashing together as I purr.

"And as insane as it sounds?" she whispers as the kiss breaks. "I believe in you. I actually think you might be able to destroy the Code."

She giggles as she grinds against me, "After all? You got a heartless old woman like me to open her heart up and do some cradle robbing."

I facepalm at that remark. I HAAATE that term. Even if it is true.

"CC, for the love of hell, please don't ever use that phrase again," I groan.

A knock on the door means that the Swords are coming in.

I glance around hurriedly, looking for my mask, only for CC to ahem and hold in one of her hands.

I give her a peck on the cheek and throw it back on, locking mechanism back in place just as the Swords enter.

And observe CC straddling my lap. In hindsight, maybe not the most favorable position to be caught in.

Could be worse. My mask could be off, or we could have been caught in flagrante delicto.

Urabe coughs, gagging on his tongue as he averts his eyes.

Asahina is clearly offended but not saying anything.

Senba actually seems amused at the breach of proprietary.

And Chiba is just plain flabbergasted.

"W-w-what the hell? Why are you acting so brazenly? Have some pride as a woman!"

I smirk under my mask. Keep digging that hole, Chiba.

"Little girl, do not presume to lecture ME on what is proper conduct for a woman." Saying that, she turns sideways, settling on my lap.

Were this Tohdoh, I'd actually ask her to cut it out. As it is? I'm feeling just a touch vindictive.

And here's the last addition to our gathering.

"Ah, Rakshata. How goes the work on your son and his nephews?"

The blonde doctor raises an eyebrow, puffing on her pipe, "Quite well. My Gekkas are eager for partners, and my son is being put through his paces."

She sits down on a couch, amused at CC's brazenness.

"So, the Four Holy Swords. Playing matchmaker for my children already?" she chortles.

Senba steps forward, his demeanor clearly amused but wanting to talk seriously.

"Zero, the remains of the JLF are here to ask for your help in freeing Colonel Tohdoh from Gifu Prison before he's possibly executed. Will you help us?"

Gifu? Oh god, I never caught that reference. That's just hilarious. And there are plenty of prisoners we could use as additional troops there.

However, these dogs need to brought to heel first.

"I have nothing but contempt for the remains of the accursed JLF. They will get nothing from me save shelter."

I stroke CC's hair as she smirks, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"But for allies of Justice seeking to pledge themselves to my banner? Of course I'd be willing to help," I say slyly.

Lelouch was far too even-handed with these fools. There is but one cause and one master they shall serve.

Justice, and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

Asahina bristles at the bald-faced insult, "So you will abandon Tohdoh of Miracles for the sake of your own greed? I knew you were an honorless scoundrel..."

CC sighs and turns to look him in the eye, "It's not like it's anything your general Katase wouldn't have done. And is it greed to be cautious of people you blatantly don't trust?"

Urabe's eyes go wide, "The General and Tohdoh may have disagreed at times, but he would never have—!"

I hit a button, starting the playback of our final conversation. It's rather amusing to see them reacting to the craven and despicable nature of the real face of the general.

By the time it's finished, most of them are solemn faced and downcast. Except for Chiba, who's incredulous.

"This is a trick.....a false recording! There's no way Katase would ever say that!"

I lean forward, "Then do you deny his final broadcast that cost my army the field at Narita? Or the fire of the Akatsuki that consumed the mountain? Come now, let us not quibble over details we both know are facts, however uncomfortable they may be."

I pat CC's ass, signaling that I need to stand. As entertaining as it is to fluster their conservative sensibilities, I suppose I do need to be a bit serious.

Getting up from my very comfortable position, I pace.

"It is perhaps unfair to condemn a man I just met so harshly. He may simply have snapped from seeing the inevitable doom of the JLF fast encroaching. Or perhaps he believed that anything was better than a Japan that would never resume its former place as a major player in the world."

I shake my head sadly. I don't care, personally, but they don't need to know that.

"Regardless, what's done is done. Yes, I was nakedly opportunistic in scapegoating your group. Yes, I have plans beyond Japan. And yes, I am perfectly willing to throw you to the wolves if you try and backstab me again," I snark, glaring behind the reflective mask.

I pull out a lighter, relighting the joint in CC's hand.

My witch takes a puff, reveling in the taste before responding.

"Alternatively, you can let go of your wasted pride and do something actually worthwhile. Join Zero and take the fight to Britannia. We'll even throw in some new weapons for you. Dr Chawla?" she says, rolling the joint in her fingers.

Rakshata pulls a datapad from her pocket, bringing up schematics of a sleek Knightmare Frame with angular edges holding a peculiar sword.

"The nephews of my darling Guren. The Gekkas are a prototype production version that I plan to use as the basis for a new mass production unit in the future. Their performance is superior to even Gloucesters."

Asahina hums in thought before looking up, his eyes calculating and cold.

"And all we need do is forsake our oaths to Colonel Tohdoh, to Japan itself in exchange? Even with how impressive these machines are, you dare to ask-!"

"Asahina! Enough. I'll speak for the group," Ryoga says, wearily.

I can tell he doesn't enjoy being in charge. Seems that's a common affliction among competent officers.

"Like herding cats?" I quip.

I can tell he's trying not to smile at that crack.

"Zero, we need your help. And I will not deny that the JLF is rotting in its grave at this point. But....what you ask of us...is not mine to offer," he says, bowing.

I bow in return, which surprises them. Senba Ryoga clearly doesn't understand why.

"I find it refreshing to have someone actually give me a straightforward honest response. And I honor your loyalty to Tohdoh," I say, raising my head.

That's enough hardball. Time to cut a deal.

"A compromise, then. Rakshata, do you think that the Gekka units participating in the prison raid would yield useful data?"

The blonde taps the ash out of her pipe, "Perhaps. Trashing Sutherlands might be worth something...."

Let's raise the bet then. I know what you'll really like, Doctor.

"Would fighting the Lancelot perk your interest more?" I say smoothly, eyes twinkling mischievously.

She turns towards me sharply, grin forming and widening.

"You really do spoil my children. How can you be sure the Earl's creation will be there?"

"Because I know who the Colonel's executioner will be."

Chiba's eyes widen at that sentence. A mix of horror and nervous energy taking hold of her.

"Who?! Who is Britannia's butcher dispatched to kill him?!"

"Kururugi Suzaku."

Rakshata raises an eyebrow, "The former prime minister's son? My, that's a peculiar choice."

"Suzaku was a student of the Colonel, and is a controversial figure in the local military. It's likely something Cornelia came up with to test his loyalty," CC drawls.

Close. Nelly would rather have used the Glastons, in my opinion.

"Actually, I believe this to be General Darlton's idea. It is likely that he is pushing for the Lancelot's deployment after Q-1 almost crushed Cornelia."

Hmm. Actually, that gives me an idea. I don't need the full force for this mission. And the prison raid will gather a lot of attention.....

"The deal is such. I get test data for Dr Chawla's Gekkas, and the other prisoners. You get to help free your master. Take it or leave it."

I stare dead on at the Swords as they discuss the proposal. They'll say yes. It's obvious. They don't have any choice.

And while we're doing the breakout? Kallen and a crack squadron will launch a raid on the Akibahara supply depot.

It's one of the largest supply areas in the Kanto area. Well defended, in the city limits, a crack defense force.

Or at least, that's the public perception of it. Intelligence, however, says Cornelia sicced Guilford on the local garrisons in order to whip them into shape. In this case, that's actually part of the problem.

Akibahara has a critical flaw. Namely, they're overconfident. Secure in their position and the fact that no one has attacked the base in years. Largely due to the proximity of the city and possible high speed response from the Viceroy's palace. As such, the base garrison is undermanned, trusting in the threat of the main army's protection and the formidable exterior defenses.

But what if someone were to dig a hole up into the base.....?

While a simultaneous and much more high profile attack was going on? With the strongest enemy unit at the opposite end of town, and the reinforcements dispatched in that direction?

Why, whoever was smart enough to think of that, would able to plunder the base at will.

And no one would figure it out until it was too late.

"Zero, we accept your offer. We shall join you for the duration of the Gifu Prison raid. Beyond that? It is in Colonel Tohdoh's hands," Senba says, extending a hand.

I smile demonically as I grasp his hand., "Excellent. We have an accord."

Still, given that Narita went tits-up? Best to prepare a contingency or two.

All conditions have been met.


	52. Interlude 7: Sun and Steel

Interlude 7: Sun and Steel

I have often wondered how it would all end. Would I die heroically, saving the lives of my countrymen? Futilely, crushed by the inevitable march of Britannia's war machine? Or perhaps as I am now, awaiting execution by my greatest student in a Britannian maximum security military prison?

I have not seen Suzaku yet. Only heard of his intended role through the taunts of the guards.

One particular thought has haunted me during my incarceration. A thought that I have been unable to rid myself of.

Was Zero right.....?

Were we truly fighting a wasted and pointless battle, all these years? I might have been able to admit privately to myself that the JLF had long since ceased to matter. But was our battle truly impossible from the very beginning?

And disturbingly....I find myself unable to refute his argument.

It is but a passing thought, though. As transient as the morning dew or a flash of lightning. The JLF is finished, Katase dead, and I soon to join him.

I might feel inclined to sigh or say something, were I a lesser man. But Tohdoh Kyoshiro will at least die with honor. In my final moments, let none find fault in my facing my end with my head held high.

"Life is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain," I whisper, words echoing along the silent, empty cell.

Hmm? Or perhaps not so silent. I hear something coming from outside. Explosions, gunfire, the whirl of landspinners.

Surely my Swords would not be so foolish as to attack here themselves...? No, of course not. But there is someone else who might. One whose divine ambition might have given my swords the means to launch this assault.

I look forward stoically, seated in seiza, as the guard in charge of my cell walks in with a sadistic smile.

"Looks like the Black Knights decided to spring a jailbreak, 'Miracle Man'. Too bad, I have orders in case someone tried that," he says, grinning malevolently.

He pulls out a pistol, lowering the reinforced glass separating us.

"Your execution has been moved up. Any last words, Eleven scum?"

I meet his gaze, expression blank, which unnerves him slightly.

"It is an old life, one given for the sake of my country. I have no regrets."

"I think not."

Suddenly the wall explodes outward as a black Sutherland's fist retracts. And through the cloud of smoke and over the corpse of my former captor....steps the man who would challenge an empire.

"If anyone is going to claim your head?" He draws a pistol, snarling at me. "I will, for the time, energy, and manpower I'm wasting today to save your worthless hide!"

This is.....unexpected.

"I would have expected you to try and recruit me. Do you mean to say that you intend to do Britannia's job for them?" I quip dryly.

Zero cocks the pistol, posture turning aggressive.

"Don't fucking tempt me! After what your boss pulled at Narita, I've had it up to here—" he hisses, raising his other hand to his chin, "with the JLF's bullshit!"

I raise an eyebrow. I heard the broadcast that the general made. My assumption was that a retreat was called.

"I'm not sure I understand. Wasn't the operation a joint command?"

"Katase screwed us! He cost us the battle and gutted our momentum, right when Q-1, the redhead with me AND my ace pilot, had almost defeated and captured Cornelia!"

My eyes widen momentarily at the news. Small wonder he's chafing at the bit then.

"If that's true, you have my apologies. However, that does not explain your antipathy towards me."

He lowers the gun. Facing me dead on. A silent battle of wills between two commanders.

"Because Tohdoh Kyoshiro is a man who has betrayed his country. And I am here to demand recompense," he intones tersely.

何だと？私は裏切り者？ (WHAT?! I AM A TRAITOR?!)

"That is a dire insult to my honor as both a samurai, and as a soldier of Japan. Explain yourself, Zero," I say frostily. Any other time, any other person, I'd be sorely tempted to demand that my honor be satisfied.

But not him. Zero may be a demon with a silver tongue coated in acid, but what truly gives his words their cutting edge is the ring of truth.

His speech, his manner, his bluntness, they are all designed for provocation. In essence, the trap is too obvious.

"Your betrayal is twofold. One: You have turned against me by obeying Katase, and thus betrayed the Six Houses of Kyoto. Whose marching orders I handed you," he pointedly reminds me.

As he paces, I note a certain theatrical component to it. Is this a performance to him?

"And two: The Miracle of Itsukushima. In which you betrayed your country by giving them false hope."

What....? Never has anyone dared to claim this of Itsukushima. What is he driving at?

He whips his cape to the side dramatically, red lining fluttering, "You have left your task unfinished, 奇跡の藤堂！" (Tohdoh of Miracles)

I grunt at the familiar appellation. One I wish I could have forgotten.

"So you wish for me to create a miracle for you as well?" Typical. Everyone has demanded that I do the impossible ever since that day. I thought Zero better than-

"I use your title AS AN INSULT!" he roars at me. "Strategy, tactics, and luck are no more miraculous than Britannia's dominance!"

He jumps to stand over me, looming like some great beast seeking to devour a meal.

"The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven creates his own miracles! What I need— no, what I demand, is for you get up off your sorry hide AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

He goes into the Britannian salute, mask gleaming from the light of the fires outside.

"Until a new country is born and the name of Tohdoh Kyoshiro has died a dog's death with the honor it deserves!"

Hn. The man IS very dramatic. But, there's a power in his voice, his presence, his very being.

Am I making a mistake, if I wonder if he's really capable of doing what he claims?

仕方じゃない。 (No help for it.)

"さて、奈落に行きましょう、魔王。" (Well then, to Hell we go, Demon King.)

Katase may have rejected this madman, this devil made flesh. I however, see something that he did not.

An actor playing a role. Though what role it is, I admit to being unable to ascertain. Nonetheless, his sheer competence and track record of success demands further examination.

The Demon King laughs triumphantly as he undoes my bonds.

"Hahahaha! よろしいだ！(Excellent!) I have a new battle steed for you, waiting in yon courtyard. And afterwards.....we shall discuss your joining my banners with Lord Kirihara and my fiancé, Princess Kaguya."

Kirihara Taizō and Sumeragi Kaguya are both acquainted with him? Wait.....

"Fiancé?" I ask with a deadpan voice.

He looks back in a way that can only be called nonchalant and shrugs as we board the Knightmare Frame.

"Have you ever tried telling her no?"

I suppress the urge to smirk at the joke. Point well taken.

It takes but a moment and we are right outside a group of transport vans. Some of which were clearly intended for Knightmare Frames, others for people. Zero's Black Knights are scrambling to get everyone on board.

"Tamaki! How many more?!" he yells out as he opens the cockpit to let me off.

"Like 100, 150! We're almost done! Oh, shit! Boss, behind you!" the redhead yells out, gesticulating wildly.

I turn to observe a rapidly approaching Knightmare.

A white frame?? Is this the one from Kawaguchi?

"Lancelot. The first Seventh-Generation Knightmare. Lloyd Asplund's pride and joy. Get to the truck to your right, and prepare to sortie! It will take everything you have to repel him and more!" Zero yells as he rallies his troops.

I dash over to the truck, boarding the frame within. Dark green and angular, seated in seiza, and with a katana? Zero has good taste, I muse to myself.

"Colonel! You're alright!" I look to see Chiba's smiling and relieved face.

"Good to have you back, old friend!" Senba, my mentor and second in command. Thank you for holding the line.

"These new frames are amazing, colonel! Wait till you try the swords!" Urabe, as enthusiastic as ever.

"Your orders, sir? Enemy is fast approaching!" Asahina, focused on the task at hand like I taught him.

"Whirlwind formation! Let's see if the White Knight can withstand Japanese steel!"

My subordinates circle him, landspinners grinding as he's surrounded on all four sides.

A thrust, a dodge, a glancing blow. The dance of Death continues. For even as he deflects one, another of my blades strikes him while he's occupied.

WHAT?! He managed to leap into the air and do a spinning kick.....?

No. No, it's impossible. It can't be.

"Tohdoh! Listen to me! Link your systems with mine! I will dictate your tactics and show you how to de-fang the Lancelot!"

Very well Zero. Let's see your skill, "Holy Swords! Link your systems with Zero and follow his lead!"

"Senba, he will attack three times then retreat! Parry the last blow and attack him while Chiba strikes him from behind!"

"Next, a feint, then side-dodge into a thrust! Urabe, deflect it while Asahina slashes at his landspinners!"

My god, he really is as good as he claims. He's reading the enemy's moves and cornering him!

"Evade the thrust kick, then go for the coup de grace with a horizontal slash to the body, Colonel!"

Ha! A perfect counter stroke....no, he ducked at the last moment, I only took part of his cockpit off. But how? There's only a few people who can read my moves.....

My eyes widen in shock. I was right.

The pilot of Lancelot is none other than my lost student, Kururugi Suzaku.

Who else could perform the Kururu-kick? Who else could evade my blows so?

I pop my head out, glaring at the boy.

"Tohdoh-sensei?! But why?!"

"Our paths have indeed crossed once more, my disciple. And yet we find ourselves on opposite sides. So I would ask: why do you turn against your country?"

He grimaces, then looks me in the eye, "Because violence will not work! Britannia has to be changed from within!"

He cannot be so naive as to believe....no. He doesn't. Something's wrong. He's being watched. This too, is an artifice.

He ducks back into his Frame, charging at me. I parry his glowing sword with my chain blade.

"何でしょうか？" (What is this?) I growl at him.

"あとで、師匠、" (Later, master,) he responds.

My Swords join the fray, picking him off bit by bit, until suddenly his Frame launches all four Harkens on rocket boosters simultaneously, forcing them back into a stalemate.

"Enough. We're done. I'm calling the retreat."

Zero?? But why?

"What?! We have this traitor on the run!" Asahina yells in response.

Chiba draws her blade preparing to charge, "We agreed to help. But we did not say we would ignore a clear and present enemy."

Zero slams his fist on the console.

"雪女、今だ。" (Snow-Woman, now.)

A shot rings out, narrowly missing Chiba's frame.

I turn my camera to examine the gouge in the ground. Deep penetration, narrow impact mark.

An armor piercing round. Likely fired from an anti-material sniper rifle.

"So you did not trust us then," I say solemnly, understanding the nature of the threat.

"My dear colonel, a contingency remains exactly that unless it is needed: A backup plan," he replies airily, lazily waving his arm.

Asahina slowly inches forward, only for a round to impact on the ground, narrowly missing his Gekka's head by a foot.

I can detect no sign of the sniper unit. Which means it's a considerable distance away. To fire a warning shot within a foot of the target?

Yuki-onna is clearly a formidable sniper.

"That was two. She's going to start firing disabling and kill shots now," the mechanized voice rings out as he steeples his fingers.

I turn towards Zero, now certain this was prearranged.

"Why protect Suzaku? What's really going on here, Zero?"

He cackles and throws his head back, gesturing grandly like a kabuki performer.

"My reasons are my own, Colonel. If you would learn them, then meet with the representatives of Kyoto with me. I assure you, though, you won't be disappointed," he says with a mocking lilt to his voice.

Pursue my wayward student, and risk sniper fire from a crack shot, or retreat and perhaps learn why.

A beeping on my console gets my attention.

Britannian reinforcements. My Factsphere says they'll be here in a few minutes.

Very well. A wise general knows the value of a tactical withdrawal. And I confess that meeting with him with two of the Six Houses may force some candor from the man.

"Holy Swords, deploy smoke and ECM. We are leaving with the Black Knights."

The stern tone indicates that I will brook no argument upon this point. Though the entire group is perplexed as to the reasoning behind Zero's guardianship of Suzaku.

An incoming communication on my private channel gets my attention, and I take the call.

"I would have preferred not to use her like that. But I will not have my authority on the battlefield challenged openly. I saw the Yamato Alliance executed for such an act. I will not hesitate to do so again, if necessary."

Dangerous, indeed. A commander does maintain the right to impose disciplinary measures on insubordinate soldiers, but to openly proclaim that challenging him openly is a death sentence.....

Oh.

Now I understand. Now I see why he despised Katase so much. Zero IS a warlord. A general of the old style. The kind who had to be brutal and ruthless in order to maintain their positions.

Just like the man whose title he claimed.

The closest equivalent to him on the Britannian side....is ironically the general we're facing now. Or perhaps the Rounds themselves.

"You are aware where such actions ended for your predecessor. Mt. Hiei may have been his most infamous act of destruction, but it was not his only."

He doesn't respond for a moment, only smoking one of those drug cigarettes of his. After breathing out a cloud of smoke, he finally answers.

"And yet though he did not live to see it, he saw from Hell his dream fulfilled. I will drag this wretched world to hell and back, to see the old order burned to ash. And a brighter future birthed from the fertile soil of its remains. Is such a thing not worth fighting, nay, worth living for, even as the King of Hell?" he whispers quietly, the only other sound the hum of instruments.

I have no reply, and thus sit in contemplation of what my future holds.


	53. Omake: "Code Tales"

Omake: "Code Tales"

The scene opens with a musical beat and a shot of Zero's mask spinning through the air, only to be caught by Lelouch in the iconic outfit as he dons it in one motion and starts walking, Nunnally, Kallen, and the student council following him.

"Life is like a hurricane, here in, Tokyo."

Sutherlands pop up behind them, followed by Lloyd cackling next to a VARIS cannon turret, and a shot of the Avalon swooping by.

"Knightmares, lasers, aero-ships! It's a, Code Blur!"

The group walks through ancient ruins, only to find stone doors emblazoned with the symbol of Geass.

The next shot is Zero at the head of the Black Knights pointing a finger at a smirking Charles zi Britannia, Knights of the Round arrayed on either side of him.

"Let's fight an empire, or expose the world's liars!"

Nunnally throws her hands up in a cheer, opening her eyes as the girls of the student council sing the next lyric with her.

"Wooo, Code Tales! Wooo!"

Lelouch and Suzaku appear in a montage, starting as children, then back to back as teenagers, followed by a cape crossing the screen with Zero and Knight of Rounds Suzaku appearing holding swords at each other.

"Every day they're out there making Code Tales!"

Milly runs after a scared Lelouch, while carrying a frilly dress as CC in an Ashford uniform, sits with an amused look, eating a pizza.

"Tales of do-daring and epic ham! Wooo Code Tales!"

VV emerges from the shadows, smiling malefically with his cultists by his side.

"G-g-geass lurks behind you!"

Rolo jumps out with a knife, his Geass flashing as everyone freezes.

"There's assassins out to find you!"

CC kicks him in the face and grabs Lelouch's wrist as the two of them run through a secret passage.

"What to do, just grab onto some Code Tales! Wooo!"

They emerge with Lulu in his Zero suit and CC in her white pantsuit, jumping onto a rope ladder as a helicopter takes off from the roof, VV shaking his fist in anger.

"Every day they're out there making Code Tales! Wooo!"

Zero charges up a flight of stairs floating in midair in the Sword of Akasha, Charles running up a set on the opposite side of him. The two dive to try and grab an ancient looking device.

"Not Ja-pan Tales or Britannian Tales but CODE TALES! WOOO!"

The entire cast raises their hands in a cheer, Zero doing a power slide in the middle.


	54. Interlude 7-B: The Ninth Situation

Interlude 7-B: The Ninth Situation

I take a deep breath as I hold the RWS steady on a low-pulse setting, slowly burning my way through the concrete.

This plan is utterly insane. I smile softly as I think back to the briefing about 'Operation Foxhunt'.

~~~~

I sit back in the chair as Zero gestures animatedly at a projection on the wall.

"Now, I called you all here because we have an opportunity. We none of us trust the Four Holy Swords, correct?"

The response to that is assorted grumblings, thumbs down, a few middle fingers, and one "Fuck those guys!" from, I think, Tamaki.

Zero nods, "Okay. So, here's my plan. We don't take our full force to Gifu. Instead!"

He hits the wall with a rod, pointing at a spot on the projected map.

"We launch a two-pronged assault. A reasonably-sized force, including the JLF remnants and the Swords assaulting the prison, while at the same time across town, a crack squadron, led by Ohgi and Kallen, will be raiding here: the Akibahara supply depot."

I grin ferally. This is a huge operation. Even the JLF at their height never got close to successfully hitting Akibahara.

Zero smacks the pointer rod into his other hand, "Now, the reason nobody has ever managed to do this before: Every time someone got the idea, the outer defenses held them off long enough for reinforcements from the Viceroy's Palace to arrive and crush the attacking force."

He shakes his head in disgust, "A frontal assault would require such a huge force commitment to deal with the army's response, that, were we capable of it? I'd just say fuck it and seize Tokyo outright."

And if we actually could do that, we'd be most of the way toward taking over and recreating Japan outright, was left unsaid.

"So a frontal assault is out. What else might work? Feel free to speak up. I'll give you an honest appraisal."

Ohgi raises his hand, looking nervous.

"Sub-Commander?"

"Well, why not an aerial attack? Bomb the base and then airdrop troops?"

Zero hums in thought at that.

"A fairly good suggestion, Ohgi. Indeed, one could bypass some of the defenses that way. The anti-air is formidable, but high-altitude bombing could neutralize a great deal of it. And the base itself is relatively clear from civilians. Buildings and debris have been bulldozed away to create a killing field near the main roads."

Wait. There's more to that base than just guns. "What about the garrison?"

Zero snaps his fingers, "Excellent, Kallen! That is indeed the flaw in Ohgi's idea. There are several areas hardened to withstand bombing. It would take dedicated bunker-buster bombs to do any damage. And the supplies we want would possibly be destroyed, or else put on lockdown and thus become inaccessible."

He shrugs as he turns to Ohgi, "We also do not have the air power required to accomplish this kind of assault. Nor a means to evade the aircraft-detection networks around Tokyo."

He raises a finger and wags it, "A good suggestion, though. We may be able to use it later when we're better equipped."

Ohgi flushes and nods as he sits back down.

He's definitely changed after Narita. I feel like he's rather bitter about the outcome of that battle.

Not that I blame him. Most of our troops are still carrying a grudge. Hell, CC told me that Zero specifically didn't want me on the mission with the Swords because of the tension. Naturally, I wasn't happy about that. But she said that I should ask him about it after the briefing.

"Why not a fake delivery like we did to get the Code-R container?"

I blink as Tamaki makes an extremely ironic suggestion. I say ironic, because the original plan failed due to him getting trigger-happy. Although, Ohgi said Tamaki got shell-shocked for awhile when someone yelled at him that the blood of Shinjuku was on his hands.

I'd say I was sympathetic, but......it's true. And I hope to god the lesson sticks with him.

Zero shakes his head sadly, "Unfortunately, we don't have the time-frame to do that. Akibahara's CO is one of the few from Clovis' era that WASN'T sacked or demoted. Colonel Walter Elkschtein is not a man with any particular talent for the battlefield. What he IS good at, however, is numbers and logistics. Which is why he managed to keep his job. Akibahara is a primary distribution center for the Tokyo garrison. As such, the security protocols are stricter than more outlying bases."

Zero sighs as he leans against the wall, "Which is why any call for help from Akibahara is rated Priority One. One of Clovis' few sensible orders. No, Tamaki, infiltration is too difficult when the CO is the army's equivalent of an accountant and quartermaster."

I frown at the dismissal. Why is he beating around the bush? This is his job. He's the genius at strategy, why are we spitballing ideas at him??

"Zero....why are we doing this? You must have a plan. Why ask us?"

He whips out a joint and takes a few puffs, reclining in his seat.

"Because I occasionally slack off and miss the obvious. Because I'm not going to be directing this raid. And because you are not fucking drones, and I expect you to use your brains if, god forbid, things go badly."

He points to the map, "We can't go through the front, we can't infiltrate, and we can't go through the air. Think about it. What's left?"

What?? But there's no other direction to go except.....

Oh...hohohoho. I think I know what he's planning.

I lean back in my chair, smiling, "So we go dig our way up into the basement?"

He claps his hands like a golf spectator, nodding at my conclusion.

"Correct. More precisely, you, Q-1, will burn your way through with the RWS on a low-intensity settling."

That.....is insane. Also a red flag that it was our handiwork for the investigation afterwards. "What if they spot us before we're done? Cornelia is going to figure it out when a distress call comes in. And the CO, according to you, isn't an idiot, so what's stopping him from raising the alarm?"

Oh god, he's doing that asshole smirk again, isn't he?

"Shortly before the Gifu raid starts, Orange will be doing a scheduled check on the communication networks, which coincidentally will deactivate Akibahara's comms for forty-five minutes. THAT, Q-1, is your window," he says blowing a smoke cloud up.

He taps a few keys on the laptop in the table in front of us before looking up, "Akibahara's position relative to the prison means the comms check will go as scheduled. Which means, approximately five minutes after, the alarm will be raised if the base does not respond. Approximately 15-20 minutes after that, reinforcements will arrive at your position."

He closes the laptop, and taps his side as he mumbles some numbers to himself.

"In summary, I cannot hold the enemy at Gifu for you. Therefore 'Operation Foxhunt' must be completed within an hour and fifteen minutes preferably, one and a half hours at max. Any longer, and we risk Ohgi and Q-1's unit being cut off.

"Questions? No? Dismissed. Thank you and good luck."

I make no move to leave, seeing Zero and Ohgi whispering to each other before my boss closes the door and sits back with a sigh, mask resting in his lap.

"Believe me, I was sorely tempted to let you have a crack at Chiba. That woman is an obnoxious bitch," he grumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I still want satisfaction, Lulu."

He lets out a breath and smiles. I swear I don't whether to punch him or kiss him sometimes. And knowing him? He'd enjoy both.

"Ohgi and I discussed something, and we both agree. It's time you stepped up to a command position. Ohgi has agreed to act as your XO for the duration of 'Operation Foxhunt'. You, Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld, will be commanding the Akibahara raid."

My eyes go wide as I sit there stunned. A command position? ME?!

"But I don't know anything about strategy and logistics!" I protest, my face flushed.

He bursts out laughing at that and his eyes look so vibrant....DAMMIT GIRL! STOP MOONING OVER THE SEXY PURPLE-EYED JACKASS!

Seeing my embarrassment, he gets his laughter under control and sighs.

"You are NOT qualified to be MY executive officer. And certainly not to do Ohgi's job....yet."

He leans forward, his face serious, "But you are absolutely capable of commanding an operation and making the kind of hard choices and critical judgment calls that save lives. And that, is something much rarer."

I sit there, stone-faced at the high praise he's giving me. This is the kind of thing I always wanted Naoto to do when I was younger. To take me seriously as a person.

I stopped being so childish long ago when Naoto-nii died, making sure the rest of us got away safely. I never saw what happened, but I can only imagine what the Britannians did to him.

I know what Lelouch is really asking. 'Can you order a man to go and likely die, if it will save his comrades? If it will complete the mission?'

I sigh, taking a deep breath, before looking Zero back in the eye and nodding.

"Excellent. Don't worry about the 'shopping list'. Ohgi, Tamaki, myself, and the other leaders are already going over it. Ohgi will make the judgement calls on what we need, what to deny Britannia, and what to destroy or sabotage if we don't have time or space for items. No, your job will be to handle the defenses, and the evacuation if things go badly."

My red-haired eyebrow is raised most of the way to my headband.

"Really? The one time you're not with us for a major operation, you expect me to screw it up?"

Arrogant Britannian son of a—

"Not at all. Yes, my being absent does raise the risk. But I think you're missing a point, Q-1."

His eyes sharpen, amethyst turning flinty.

"I would not be giving you this shot if I did not think you capable of it. And this is, in fact, a high-risk operation."

He leans in closer, our faces inches from each other. I feel my cheeks heating up as he continues speaking in a low tone.

"This is not an 'IF things go bad', it's WHEN. Always plan for the worst-case scenario. And this operation has a high possibility of things going badly."

He holds up a finger, "Your point of egress is a single opening. If you get bogged down, you will almost certainly have to order a withdrawal, and order units to cover your retreat."

His middle finger rises to accompany his index.

"Second, just because Akibahara's garrison has been reduced, does not mean they aren't still a threat. And you will not have the advantage of position or surprise. Nor the full strength of our forces."

His third finger rises as he growls, "And finally, while we can deal significant damage to the Britannian war effort with this operation, we could also end up losing more than we can afford, including you and Ohgi."

He pokes my breast, teeth bared. "So excuse me for giving a damn about my troops and a woman I love, Miss Fire-Crotch!"

That does it. I wallop him and then pounce while he's stunned.

"Listen to me, you oversized jack-in-the-box wannabe! I've been doing this longer than YOU have! I know the risks! My older brother died to save us!" I shake him by his lapels as I straddle his legs, my blue eyes turning frosty, "So don't you dare treat me like a rookie!"

He closes his eyes, "The burden of command is unlike any other. No, you are not a rookie. But you have never been in the position of making the final judgment call. The decision of sending men to die."

He shakes his head slowly as he opens his eyes, one hand caressing my cheek.

"You may not understand me now. But you will, all too soon. When the time comes, just remember that you hold the lives of your comrades in your hands. And life is precious. Use your soldiers wisely, for they deserve nothing less."

I freeze at his touch, and turn icy at his words.

He kisses my cheek and pulls himself to his feet.

"Speak with me when we're done. I want to hear the after-action report. Until then? Auf wiedersehen, mein Fräulein." (See you later, my dear.)

Saying that, he re-dons his mask, exiting the room, and leaving me alone with a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

~~~~~~

He was just being paranoid. It's going to go well. We're going to get in, rob the place blind, and get away scot-free.

I stop burning as artificial light starts coming in from an opening.

"Kallen! The henhouse is open! I repeat, the henhouse is open!" Ohgi's voice comes through on my radio.

I nod and turn the Surger on, full blast, widening the opening for our troops.

'The henhouse is open.' Zero is about to attack Gifu and the base comms are offline. Time for the foxes to hunt.

And....done! "Door's open! Go go go!"

Trucks and transport vehicles rush through, soldiers swarming off under Ohgi's direction to check crate manifests and see what's available.

"I want the primary warehouse manifest and inventory log, ASAP! SHUT DOWN THE ALARMS AS SOON AS YOU CAN FIND THEM!"

Ohgi runs over to me, "Q-1, any further orders?"

I gulp. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What do I do?

I pull my cockpit back and stand up, looking around the dark warehouse.

Okay...breathe. What's the basic things I need to get done?

"Has the garrison been alerted to our presence?"

Ohgi barks an order into his comms, then shakes his head after getting a reply.

"Okay, have someone look outside and see if there's any sentries. Check the schedule to see if any inspections are due."

A runner comes over to Ohgi with a clipboard and then stands at attention.

"Jiro! Have Inoue's squad prioritize the spare parts for Sutherlands, especially Factspheres! And someone get me that schedule!"

Ohgi turns to me, smiling proudly.

"That was great, Kallen! You're handling things like a pro!"

I flush and smile shyly. I'm definitely not doing anywhere near as well as Naoto would have. Or Zero...

Ohgi salutes me, his eyes shining with emotion, "Naoto would be proud."

I return the salute, seeing my big brother saluting me in my mind's eye.

I really do miss him......

There really isn't a whole lot for me to do as the warehouse is gradually emptied. Even with our trucks, the place is still more than we could ever take in one night.

Hence why we're setting time bombs to ensure that whatever we don't take, they can't use.

Suddenly a side door opens and two officers walk through, laughing with each other.

"Rob, I said you can give me an IOU. It can wait till morning."

The other officer, a clean shaven dark skinned man snorts, "Jack, I have never welshed on a bet since I enlisted. And the Colonel insists that no one make bets they can't cover at officer poker night. I said I would do it, now let me remember which crate I left it in."

......Poker night?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

"Rob, were you drunk? Why in the name of our Emperor would you hide your money in a warehouse?"

Jack shrugs, "I didn't want any of the damn Honoraries getting to it."

Rob sighs, "I keep telling you, they get enough shit just being Elevens. We don't need to abuse them.....WHAT THE?!" he yells as he turns and sees our soldiers.

"Gun them down!"

The one called Jack gets a bullet in the head, but the other one barely manages to duck behind a pillar before drawing his pistol and returning fire.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! We can't let him escape!

"Flank him! Don't let him sound the alarm!" I yell as I engage the Guren and try to get near him in the narrow space.

He's pulling a radio! No! I quickly bring up the Radiant Wave Surger to stop him.

"This is Robert Carlsbad! The Black Kni-AAARGH!!!" he screams out as his body disintegrates, flesh burning into charred meat, liquids boiling and evaporating, his eyes exploding as the radiation cooks them along with his nerves. Despite it being over in moments, my eyes take in every detail.

In an instant, only a shadow vaguely shaped like a person burned into the ground, remains as proof of the man's death.

I struggle to breath, certain my face is pale as I try not to think about what I just saw.

"....len!"

A melee volcano. Lelouch was right. This weapon....it's utterly insane.

"KALLEN!!"

I almost jump up in my seat as Ohgi yells to get my attention.

"I'm here! What's going on?!"

"Did he raise the alarm? What are your orders?" Ohgi speaks rapidly, a hint of worry in his voice.

OH SHIT! "Prepare for evacuation! The enemy is alerted to our presence!"

This is no time to panic! I can't freak out over some dead soldier! Naoto would never forgive me if I failed like that....

I whirl the Guren around, seeking comfort and solace in my longtime companion on the battlefield.

Pure. Unadulterated. Bloodlust.

Anger is a bit of a crutch, but sometimes a good shot of adrenaline is exactly what you need to stay focused.

"Set time bombs with remote detonation! Infantry, cover exits! Knightmare squad, rally to me!"

I can hear it outside. The sound of the alarm being raised. Troops marching and officers barking. Tires squealing. And most of all, the whirl of landspinners.

We're outnumbered at least three to one. We're in their base with only a small exit. And.....god fucking dammit, Lelouch was right......

"You may not understand me now. But you will, all too soon. When the time comes, just remember that you hold the lives of your comrades in your hands. And life is precious. Use your soldiers wisely, for they deserve nothing less."

No! I'm not giving up! Think, Kallen! We can't defend, we'll get swarmed. We can't retreat quickly, the exit isn't big enough.

....Wait. This almost sounds like....

"Death ground...." I whisper.

Naoto used to read Sun Tzu. He talked about it sometimes. And one of the rules was: On death ground?

"Fight," I say as a plan crystallizes in my mind's eye.

"Ohgi! I have a plan! All squads, prepare to attack!"

We still have ten minutes before the communications blackout is over. The only chance is to attack and try and overwhelm them.

"Blind eye grenades, go!"

Rakshata came up with these. Smoke to disrupt visuals, and metal filings magnetically charged to interfere with factspheres. Today, I hope it's enough to give us a chance.

Our mortars fire them out windows. After a few moments.....

"ZEROのために！" (For Zero!) I yell.

"ZEROのために！"

The Black Knights echo my cheer as we dash into the midst of the blinded Britannians.

The melee is chaotic. No coordination from the enemy and their massed positions mean they end up hitting a few of their own with friendly fire.

I slash a Sutherland across the chest as I fire a grenade at a tank trying to pick off one of my squadron.

Shots flying wildly, men scrambling to avoid being trampled by war machines. And in the center of it all?

My partner and I DANCE.

A few flashes of atomic power, Slash Harkens flying both from us and by the enemy, the shining silver arm tearing enemy weaponry to ribbons.

"Kallen! We're mostly evacuated! I'm going to set the-AHH!"

Ohgi!

I spin around, seeing Ohgi's Sutherland taking fire from a Gloucester armed with a shotgun and a grenade launcher.

"Eleven dog! You'll learn to rue the day you heard the name Elkschtein!"

Elkschtein?! The enemy commander is on the field by himself?

That's....dumb. Lelouch's war maxim be damned, there's no reason to charge ahead of your troops.

Ace pilots like myself can get away with it because we're just that damned good. And also because war doctrine for most armies is 'don't tell the expert how to do their job.'

I flip over the Gloucester, putting myself between him and Ohgi.

We're winning now because we've got them on the run. But we're outnumbered at least three-to-one and without artillery support. All it will take is one mistake to rally the Britannians.

But if I can take their commander out....I might be able to turn this into a rout. Or at least panic them long enough for us to evac safely.

"That's my XO you're bullying, Britannian scum!" I snarl as the Guren's claw flexes in anticipation.

"A woman? Stand down, fool! You're hopelessly outnumbered! You have no chance at escaping MY base!" he yells, brandishing his weapons at me.

I grin maliciously, "Let's dance."

It's not even a contest. He's alright, definitely better than Ohgi, especially in a Gloucester.

But.....Lelouch could probably beat this idiot in a straight fight with equal equipment. Though how much of that is tactical genius and how much is piloting ability is an open question.

As I tear apart his Frame's left arm, I can't help wondering.

Why? Why openly attack? Everything we have on this guy says he's not a warrior, but a paper-pusher.

We're beating his forces back, they weren't prepared for an attack inside the base. But something doesn't feel right.....

I grip the head of his machine, throwing him to the ground, "Tell your men to surrender! This battle is over, Colonel!"

His only answer is a raspy cough. After a moment, he breathes heavily before responding, audio only.

"Damned Eleven mongrels. You may have beaten me, but I'll never let you have Akibahara. Even if I lose in disgrace, I can at least deny you your prize! ALL TROOPS.....SCORCHED. EARTH!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

He tries to fire his Slash Harken.....but my finger on the Surger is faster.

But even as I'm burning his unit to a crisp, my eyes widen in horror at the actions of the enemy.

Sutherland units, firing on the Sakuradite tanks....

OH DEAR GOD! He's ordered the base destroyed!

"IMMEDIATE EVAC! ALL BLACK KNIGHTS RETREAT!"

Maybe it's knowing that they've already lost. Or perhaps it's dedication to their duty. It could be wanting to avenge their CO.

Whatever it is, the Britannians just got a second wind. And it couldn't have come at a worse time.

Thankfully, about half the enemy is running like hell. But the other half? They've formed a blockade around the warehouse with our exit.

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?! I can't break through, they have too much firepower in the kill zone for me to get close. And we're low on ammunition.

God fucking dammit Q-1, pull it together! The Sakuradite is starting to light up. In a minute or so, it's going to blow and burn this base to the ground!

"Commander!"

A Sutherland wheels up to me, the voice of Ohgi's subordinate Jiro emanating from it.

"What are your orders, ma'am?!"

.....No. I can't. But....I can't see any other way out....

I grit my teeth as I get ready to give an order I know is wrong.....but there's no choice.

"Blow the time bombs near the blockade. We'll charge them in the confusion. Everyone, protect the supplies!"

Gods forgive me......

The blast startles them, throwing the line of Britannian Knightmares into confusion. Our wordless battlecries ringing out as we dash in to engage.

It might be called glorious, if this was ever retold at a later date. Heroic, even.

But that's a lie.

There is nothing grand about this. I sent my men to die because I wasn't smart enough or strong enough to save them.

My face is a rictus of emotions boiling over as I scream, my Guren's claw and shotgun tearing through the enemy ranks. And all around me, Black Knight soldiers are dying every second as we finally break through.

*BOOM!*

The armored fueling containers give up the ghost at last. Pink explosions, consuming friend and foe alike.

The trucks are almost all through, my squad is the last to go. My eyes widen in horror, however, as the blast wave rapidly approaches.

I'll see you soon....Naoto-nii......

Suddenly I'm shoved down as a Sutherland holding a slab of metal rushes to guard me.

"逃げろ、隊長！" (Run, captain!)

I obey, in raw shock at seeing Jiro still alive.

"Ma'am! Tell Zero....I died fighting! Tell everyone....Yamaguchi Jiro died as a Black Knight!!"

I dive into the underground, glancing back to see his frame overheat and start to melt....before detonating cataclysmically.

"ZEROさま万歳！" (Long live Master Zero!) the young man screams his final words before the fires consume his body.

He couldn't have been more than a few years older than me....

I steer the Guren down the passageway, numb and shaking.

We got maybe half the warehouse....but we lost almost half our troops.

What have I done.....?


	55. Interlude 7-C: Imperial Prerogative

Interlude 7-C: Imperial Prerogative

I'm so terribly booooored. I was actually stretching my wings, getting things done. Just cleaning up Refrain alone is starting to boost productivity and lower crime.

But Cornelia STILL treats me like a child! She's so paranoid about Zero that she thinks I'm being used by him for some dastardly scheme involving cleaning up the city!

How?? How does helping people with the very real problems associated with Refrain not help everyone?

I'm certainly aware that the "nameless informant" steering me towards the upper echelons of Britannian society here in Area 11 has a high possibility of being Zero.

But I don't care.

If Zero is actually true to what he believes in, then I'll gladly accept his aid in vanquishing corruption. And if he isn't, at least Area 11 will be better at whatever point Cornelia hands it over to me.

I sigh audibly as I sit on a bench, waiting for workmen to finish setting up a podium for me. An art show and museum dedication.

While I approve of and love art, I'm sure that the "Clovis Memorial Museum" doesn't need the Sub-Viceroy to present awards. This is just Nelly being condescending to me.

Even blowing up a tanker full of JLF officers in the middle of the harbor, or catching Colonel Tohdoh, can't seem to ease her ill humors lately.

"Shilling for your thoughts, Your Highness?"

I smile as the rugged figure of General Darlton sits down beside me.

"Just....melancholy, Sir Darlton."

The gruff soldier cracks a smile and shakes his head, "Nobody can hear us, Your Highness. You don't have to be so formal."

This is why I've always liked him. He never cares about formalities and is always willing to speak plainly to me.

"Uncle Darlton, why won't Nelly let me do anything besides paper pushing? I've been under house arrest ever since Kawaguchi. I'm tired of being the little porcelain doll that everyone puts away in bubble wrap. I'm bloody sick of it!"

I clasp my hands to my mouth, cheeks red.

"Hahahaha!" Uncle Darlton meanwhile is rolling with laughter, the big meanie.

"It's not that funny....," I whisper.

"Yes it is. I just won fifty pounds, hahaha!"

My eyes widen in surprise, "For what?"

"I had bet that you were going to start chafing at your security any day now, and that I'd be the first person you'd say it to. Cornelia said you would understand and not make a fuss," he says with a knowing eye.

I hang my head, "Maybe if she told me the truth, I'd be more inclined to tell such to her."

"Code-R?"

I nod lightly. It's hard to believe that gentle Clovis, of all people, could be responsible for something so evil. Was it losing Lelouch and Nunnally that twisted him so? Or was it just the allure of power and the throne that changed him?

"I just...I don't know what to think. There is some grand conspiracy here with Zero and Clovis at its heart. The administration is hopelessly corrupt, even with the progress we've made. And to top it off, SHE is forcing me to choose a Knight of Honor!"

"Ah, so that's what broke the camel's back. You don't approve of her choices?" he murmurs knowingly.

I grip my white and purple dress, biting my lip. "It isn't that I don't think they're good enough. I trust that my sister has vetted them and that they're all loyal, brave, etc, etc. It's.....that they're HER choices....not mine," I grumble as my hands continue to wrinkle my dress.

Darlton nods and then shrugs, "I could offer you one of my boys. You know they'd do the job well."

I giggle as I swat his broad shoulder. The Glaston Knights aren't the worst choice. But....

"Your sons would be miserable. I'm not a warrior like my sister. Why should they sacrifice their careers, their team, to babysit a princess?" I say with a wink, which leaves Uncle Darlton scratching his chin with a chagrined look.

"You're not wrong. The boys are always spoiling for a fight. But you're practically family. I'm sure Claudio or Edgar, for example, would gladly sacrifice their time to keep you safe."

I lean on his epaulet as I shake my head, "I know. That's why I won't ask unless it's as a last resort."

I know who I really want....but I'm afraid to say it...

~~~~

As I stand on the podium about to deliver the prize to yet another ugly portrait of my father by the son of some count, I find myself praying for SOMETHING to interrupt this dreadful press conference.

"WHAT?! STATUS REPORT, NOW!"

I blink at Uncle Darlton's bellow from nearby as the televisions suddenly switch to a chaotic battlefield.

......I WASN'T SERIOUS! Oh dear, oh dear....

I gasp as I see what's happening. Lancelot, Suzaku's Knightmare, fighting against five unknown units, and holding its own. I'm no expert, but...

I rush over to Darlton, "Darlton, what's going on?!"

His eyes stay locked on the television as he grunts out a response, "Zero staged a prison break, Your Highness. He's there for Tohdoh. Unless I'm an idiot, that's him and his team, the Four Holy Swords. They're giving Kururugi hell."

I gasp, "Are they that fearsome?"

He nods grimly, "They are. Even your sister couldn't beat a team like that, if their Knightmares were anywhere near her own. And these new units of Zero look to be derived from that red monster at Narita....dammit...."

There's a gasp from the crowd as Suzaku narrowly ducks a killing blow....only for his Asian features to be revealed.

"An Eleven?!" "Preposterous! How can a craven Eleven be piloting so well?!" "Someone shoot that worthless dog!"

My eyes narrow in anger. Worthless dog? He's fighting five-to-one odds against units near his own's ability and holding his own. How dare they denigrate him?

"General Darlton," I say, bringing my Imperial bearing to the front. "In your opinion as a pilot and an officer, how skilled is Officer Kururugi? Do you believe him to be a worthy addition to our armed forces?"

His eyes widen a moment before he nods firmly. "I do. If that young man weren't an Eleven, I'd wager good money he'd be on the fast-track to being named a Knight of the Round. He's the model of what a Britannian, not just an Honorary, should be."

I smile regally. As I had hoped. Now I can only pray for what comes next.

I stride back to the podium, only pausing to snatch the prize ribbon and award it to the excellent landscape portrait by the part-Eleven artist, rather than the mediocre portrait of my father.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make! I, Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, do hereby name Suzaku Kururugi as my Knight of Honor."

With that, the reporters are stunned. And then....chaos erupts.

"What?! He's a Number! A mere mongrel! Your Highness, you cannot be serious!"

I stare down the man in a power suit, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Your name and network, sir?"

The redheaded man with a mustache holds up his press pass, "Steven Gutierrez, Channel 5 News! Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

I narrow my eyes. I might not be as savvy as Schneizel or my sister at politics, but I know when someone has gone too far.

"And just what are you implying, Mr. Gutierrez?" I say archly.

"That you are acting as a Number sympathizer, a protector of dogs unfit for Britannian society! Some might even say that your naming this Eleven would make you unfit to be royalt—!"

He doesn't finish his sentence before Uncle Darlton lays him out with one punch, snarling.

"Guards! Arrest this man for Lèse-majesté! We may allow freedom of the press, but not the ability to insult a royal personage!"

Lèse-majesté isn't usually enforced, not unless someone makes a dire insult without cause. Or they challenge one of the pricklier members of my family, like Carine or Guinevere. Implications and innuendo, certainly; Brother Schneizel gets that all the time. Only Father is immune to any critique, but that's just common sense. Outright insult, however?

For once, I'm glad we have that law. Otherwise I'd have had to yell at that horrid man for his disgusting racism.

Darlton walks up as Mr. Gutierrez is put in handcuffs and hauled away, the press conference over.

"Your Highness....the Viceroy won't be happy you did this...."

I frown as I look him in the eye, "I've made my choice. If I'm to have a Knight, it will be someone who will serve me, not my sister."

His scarred countenance searches my gaze for something, eyes boring into mine.

After a moment, he shakes his head slowly, "I had hoped you weren't going to do what I thought. But....I stand by what I said. Suzaku Kururugi is a good man and a good soldier."

I smile, happy that someone is in my corner on this.

As we settle into the armored limousine serving as transport, Darlton gives me a roguish grin, "But as far as Prince-Consort or boyfriend material? You're on your own, there."

I clasp my hands to my cheeks, which are cherry red with the blood rushing to my face. That's not....I haven't even considered...!

No. That would be lying. God knows I've fantasized enough about doing something with him.

I won't tell him how I feel, not yet. Besides, I still have to deal with Nelly. And keep looking into the history of the Second Pacific War. There's something odd there, I'm certain of it.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

I blanch as Darlton roars into his communicator.

"How am I hearing about this now?! What do you mean it was a simultaneous strike?!"

He smashes a hand on a side panel, growling.

"Get me the highest-ranking remaining officer! Tell him to meet me at the Palace! Lock down all transit in and out of the city! Get a forensics team to Akihabara on the double to recover the Knightmare black boxes! I want status reports before dawn!"

He flings the headset off in disgust as he rubs his nose as if staving off a headache.

I gingerly touch his shoulder, "Uncle...?"

"Zero hit Gifu Prison as a distraction. The real target was the Akihabara base and distribution center. Based on what I've got so far? The damn Black Knights somehow got past the defenses and tried to make off with our equipment."

I freeze in shock. That's....that's one of the army's main supply points for Tokyo. That's unbelievable.

"Did they capture the base?"

He leans back in the seat with a groan, "That damned paper-pusher Elkschtein ordered the base destroyed. He probably wanted to deny the asset."

I blink in confusion. But that sounds like a good idea. Isn't it?

"Was that a bad thing?" I say hesitantly.

The old general sighs before answering.

"Too soon to say. There are situations where that is the right thing to do. But without knowing the enemy force composition or how the battle went? I might as well be aiming blind."

I lean back in my seat, taking a deep breath before responding, "What does that mean for us?"

Darlton gives me a sharp look, followed by an exasperated smile.

"It means, we're going to be on high alert for awhile while we reconsolidate our forces and figure out how badly Zero hit us. And you, Your Highness, are going to be under house arrest for your protection. And.....I'm sorry to say there will probably be a vast amount of muckraking coming your way," he grumbles with a gloomy cast to his eyes.

The rest of the trip passes in silence as we approach the Viceroy's palace, now on full combat readiness.

~~~~~~

My first impression as we enter the war room is a great machine gone awry. Technicians scrambling, generals arguing, and in the center?

Nelly....no. GENERAL Cornelia li Britannia.

My purple haired elder sibling snarls as she fires a bullet at the ceiling.

"SILENCE!!"

The room quiets instantly, every officer, crew member and noble in fearful awe of her beautiful and outraged countenance.

"I WANT ANSWERS! HOW DID ZERO MANAGE TO HIT AKIHABARA WITHOUT THE ALARM BEING RAISED?!"

Surprisingly, someone actually steps forward to respond right away.

"Your Highness, the fault is mine. I authorized a full communications check for the entire settlement. Akihabara was one of the locations being checked at the time. It was my belief that a well-defended base like that one would be less likely to be attacked. I wanted to ensure that the Black Knights had not infiltrated our networks," Jeremiah Gottwald says, kneeling before her.

Cornelia looks him dead in the eye, "And the results?"

"Several of the channels for the Knight Police and two of our first response channels were being tapped. I have dispatched technicians to alter the security protocols as well as ensure that there is no enemy hardware attached to the network. I will accept any punishment for this failure," he says stoically.

He's likely just earned her respect. If there's one thing Cornelia respects? It's someone willing to admit their mistakes while doing their duty.

My sister stands up and walks over, her pistol pointed at the Margrave's head.

"You've always been a man with more guts than sense, Gottwald," she says softly.

"But that very trait, is why you are NOT at fault," she pronounces, retracting her weapon.

"Had I actually believed that you were responsible? I'd have ventilated your skull right here and now. But? Even without the communications blackout, we likely could not have scrambled forces to intercept both targets, and that's not including the detonation of the base by Colonel Elkschtein."

She gestures with her free hand, bellowing with a fierce tone, "Your punishment is thus! Secure our communication networks immediately! Do not rest until they're secure! Your active assignment is suspended until we can be sure that Eleven infiltrators are not spying on us!"

Gottwald gets to his feet in a single motion and salutes with a stern look. "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Go. The rest of this meeting does not concern you."

He salutes and marches out in a hurry to fulfill his orders.

I'm glad Sister Cornelia has someone she can rely on. I do believe I remember him from Ares Villa back when Lelouch and Nunnally.....

No. They're gone....aren't they? For some reason, I haven't been able to stop thinking about them. What if they did survive?

I can't think about that now, though. I still have to confront Nelly about my actions earlier.

Darlton and I quietly leave the room to wait in the Viceroy's office. It isn't more than twenty minutes before Cornelia barges in, a furious expression on her handsome features.

"God damn that man! This is a bloody catastrophe!"

Darlton raises an eyebrow, "Zero?"

"No! Yes! Him, too! I meant that incompetent glory hound Elkschtein! What in the name of the Emperor was he thinking?! I'd have him drawn up for court-martial, if he wasn't already dead!"

She grinds her teeth as she continues, "All intelligence reports say Zero does not have the assets to hold Akihabara. And even if Zero had managed to steal over three quarters of everything there? It still would not have given him that much."

I blink in surprise. That doesn't make sense. Why the huge uproar then?

"Why is everyone panicking then? It's definitely bad that Zero captured the supplies, but—"

Cornelia turns towards me with a weary expression, "Euphie...."

She slumps into her chair with a sigh.

"Andreas, please pour me a small shot with a lime garnish. The cheap tequila, not the good stuff. This is going to be a long night," she says with a dismissive wave.

After Uncle Darlton turns around, she looks me in the eye as I sit next to her.

"Euphie, we don't know what it cost Zero to perform this raid. But even if we killed an entire battalion? He could still claim victory tonight."

Before I can respond, she sits up, "The inventory isn't as valuable as the infrastructure. Akihabara was a choke point and a major distribution artery for the Tokyo garrison. Losing that base has thrown our organizational structure into chaos. Even if Zero chooses not to do anything, he can't stop some bloodthirsty mongrels from attacking civilians, or worse, the Federation from encouraging terrorism."

Uncle Darlton returns with a tumbler half full of tequila and a weary look.

"Thank you....I said a small glass, Andreas," she inquires in a questioning tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Cornelia, trust an old man on this. Sipping this much is probably a good idea tonight. Particularly considering the other announcement this evening," he says wryly.

Damn you uncle! I'll...I'll...I'll do something to annoy you for this!

Sadly, his comment now means Sister Cornelia's ire is turned on me.

"That's right, it slipped my mind after the Akihabara uproar. What the blue blazes were you thinking, Euphemia?" she says with a hiss as she looks me in the eyes with a hard look.

No. Not this time. I'm sorry Nelly. But I won't let you take this from me.

"I was inspired to do what I felt was right. You told me I should fight for what I believe in. Well....I'm doing so."

Her jaw drops as my sister looks incredulously at me. This is probably the first time I've ever openly defied her. And it likely won't be the last.

Cornelia snarls as she sits up in her chair, "That Kururugi bastard...he's put his hands on you, hasn't he? This is him bullying you to try and jump his way up the ranks. Say the word, Euphie, and I'll have his tiny testicles spit roasted for his insolence."

Darlton purses his lips, narrowing his eyes, saying nothing at first.

"Your Highness, that's going rather far, isn't it?"

Cornelia turns with an astonished expression, "Darlton, what other explanation is there? Surely Euphemia wouldn't make a Number her Knight without being under duress."

My fist quivers in its lacy glove as I once again see my sister belittling me. And worse, she's saying the same kind of repulsive things as that reporter did.

Nina was right. Far too many of my people are party to this insidious evil. Something has to change.

"If anyone is putting me under duress, Viceroy, it's you with this attempt to browbeat me," I say with the coldest and flattest tone I can manage.

"What....? But, Euphie, I'm only doing my best to protect you. It's for your own good, you understand, ye—?"

I cut her off as I quiver at her condescending tone, "You have no right to make that decision for me. You have been pressuring me to choose a Knight of Honor. Do you have the slightest idea what that position means? Someone who will be by my side and protect me. But most importantly? Someone who shares my ideals and is wholeheartedly on my side, and not another one of your watchdogs!" I say with a commanding look. I'm tired of her doing this to me.

Cornelia stands up in outrage, "That doesn't mean that an Eleven should be your Knight! He's not worthy of the honor! More importantly, I won't let him lay his filthy hands on you! I've seen the likes of him before. Meek, servile. Until your back is turned and then he'll show his true colors like the rest of his people! Just like that JLF colonel, Kusakabe!" she snarls, her eyes flexing in protective outrage.

My head whips back as if I'd been slapped. Suzaku? Gentle, kind Suzaku? A rapist?!

"How dare you! He's the noblest man I've ever met! We should be proud to have him in the army!" I counter with tears in my eyes.

My sister's eyes narrow as she downs half her glass before grinding her teeth, her eyebrow twitching.

"As if his service is comparable to that of a true Britanni—!"

"True Britannians like Clovis?! Like the corrupt officials that pervade this government?! Like you, who tried to murder the people of Saitama?!" I say, tears streaming down as I lay out my grievances.

"They were aiding and abetting the resistance! Traitors, one and all. I was trying to shield you from the harsh reality of governing an area in Rebellion, that's all."

I look at my sister in disbelief. My informant told me to look into Saitama. But I didn't want to believe it.

That my sister could be so cruel.

"You outright lied to me, twice now. First about Clovis, and then I find you tried to do the same despicable action he did behind my back. And you actually wonder WHY Area 11 is rebelli—?"

"Your Highness! That's enough. You've made your choice, and I for one will not oppose it," Darlton interrupts by loudly putting his own glass down.

"Andreas? You can't be serious. Help me get her to see reason," Cornelia says in disbelief as Uncle Darlton shakes his head.

"Unless you plan to appeal to Emperor Charles himself to block her choice, then there's nothing to be done."

I smile gratefully at Uncle Darlton as Cornelia's expression goes completely poleaxed. Under Imperial law, barring naming someone guilty of high crimes against the state or a known enemy? Only the Emperor himself can overrule a royal application for Knighthood.

"Andreas....why? How can you possibly trust an Eleven with protecting Euphie?" she says in stunned shock.

I cough to get her attention, "Because Suzaku would never hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt or kill anyone. He just wants peace," I say serenely.

Uncle Darlton sighs at that, "It's a strange attitude for a soldier. But it's admirable, nonetheless. Many soldiers who fight long enough desire the same after a while. Not to mention, I seem to recall a young woman of common stock that you greatly admired, had similar insults thrown at her," he finishes with a smirk, knowing he's scored a hit.

I take a deep breath, wiping my eyes. I really didn't want to do this. But I'm not a child anymore.

I step forward, hugging my big sister to my chest as she's seated.

"Please, Sister Cornelia. I'm not a little girl anymore. I just want you to trust that other people care about me as much as you do," I whisper.

"No one ever could care about you as much as I do, sweet Euphie," she says in a low voice as we embrace.

I have not forgiven her for her actions. And this certainly won't be the last argument between us. But.....

I could never truly hate or abandon my family. Especially not my big sister.

~~~~~~


	56. Turn 14.2: Sharpening Damocles' Sword

Turn 14.2: Sharpening Damocles' Sword

"So everything went all right, then?"

"Like clockwork, Milord. Her Highness Cornelia does not suspect a thing. The expendable units are in place?"

I smirk at that remark. A squad of provably corrupt Knight Police stationed by a military communications relay, with orders to destroy it and fire on any Britannian military units if they're discovered. All to give Orange credibility and keep Cornelia's forces focused on the wrong avenue.

Geass is so insidiously useful, sometimes.

"The pieces were moved into position before the foxes were loosed. I expect to hear good news from Kallen shortly."

Pregnant pause....uh-oh. I fucking knew it.

I palm the front of my mask, sighing, "Okay, what went wrong? I've been out of communication with Kallen and her team since before we hit the prison."

I hear Jeremiah audibly grimace as he responds, "Unfortunately, the operation encountered difficulties. Based on what I know from our end, the Black Knights were discovered in the middle of the operation and a firefight ensued. The battle ended with an unknown portion of the Black Knights fleeing an exploding Akihabara."

My eyes bulge out as I gag on my tongue. What the fuck?! Exploding?! We didn't have anywhere near enough ordinance for that!

"What happened?" I say with the most serious tone I can muster.

"Colonel Elkschtein, upon being defeated by Ms. Kōzuki-Stadtfeld, ordered the base detonated in order to deny the asset and kill the rebels in its death throes," Orange delivers in the most deadpan delivery possible.

........Un-fucking-believable. I knew the operation was high risk, but this?! This is spectacular. There's no way the army can move in force until they get their supply infrastructure rebuilt.

"Orange, I am going to kiss that woman when we get back to base," I say giddily. This changes all my strategic projections for the near future. Once we Gundam-jack the Gawain, I'll finally have a reasonable estimate for when I can kick off the Black Rebellion.

"Milord, I should warn you, there is talk that General Darlton is investigating the Six Houses. I believe you may need to accelerate your consolidation of the group," he adds cautiously, as if unsure whether to tell me how to do my job.

"Jeremiah, don't ever feel like you CAN'T talk to me. If you have questions, just fucking ask. You are my Knight of Honor, along with Sayoko. You are in my highest confidence, and I am proud to have you in my service," I finish with a regal tone.

I hear some sniffles on the line along with a cough. Guy's just a big softie; he really didn't need to get driven crazy like in the original timeline.

He was already insane to begin with.

"Thank you, Master Lelouch. Oh, and one last thing, your sister Euphemia has named Sir Kururugi as her Knight of Honor. Possibly with the support of General Darlton."

I blink in surprise. Darlton?? That was unexpected. Then again, he's never bought into the whole Britannian racial supremacy ideal. Pity I can't plant a few bugs in Nelly's office; I'd love to be a fly on the wall there.

"Euphie picking Suzaku is exactly the kind of well-intentioned naive idealism that makes her so hard to predict. Darlton, though?" I muse thoughtfully. "That, I did not foresee. I'll congratulate Suzu when I see him later. Have a good evening, Orange."

"And to you as well, Milord. Please forward my respects to Sir Kururugi on his appointment."

I shut off the comms unit as we drive back to base, pondering what I should do next. Yuki-Onna should have gotten there first. I may need her to hold off the two idiots, not to mention a victory speech for the Akihabara raid team.

~~~~~~

My eyes widen in alarm as we pull in, and suddenly I'm cursing the orders for radio silence I issued for secrecy.

There are far fewer of the raid team than I expected. And what's left is hushed and forlorn. And Kallen....?

I quietly gasp seeing her on a bench, looking utterly miserable. What the fuck happened?!

"OHGI! KALLEN! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Q-1 jerks as though startled before getting up, and Ohgi quickly hands off the paperwork he was working on to Tamaki before walking over to my office.

I plant myself in my chair as they both sit down after closing the door.

"What the hell went wrong? I need a sit-rep NOW."

Ohgi gives a pained look at Kallen before turning to me.

"Two Britannian officers walked into the warehouse unscheduled, due to one of them apparently hiding money in there and needing to cover an IOU from Poker Night," he says with a tone that states he can't believe it either.

.......何だと？！ (......the fuck?!) This is ludicrous. How the hell do I have Lelouch's snake-bit fucking luck?!

I slowly pull out a J and start puffing, eye twitching under my mask.

"FUBAR right from the start, huh," I murmur.

"Sir?"

I shake my head, "It's an old military acronym from before both our times. It's short for 'Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition', which sounds like a pretty apt description of your evening. Please continue."

"After the alarm was raised, Kallen decided that we needed to attack before we were surrounded and fired the new blind eye grenades into the enemy formation. I was holding the line while our transport units evacuated."

I nod, tapping out ash from my smoke. So far, so good. Attacking when the enemy doesn't expect it is a good plan sometimes.

"You couldn't retreat?"

He shakes his head, "The opening we used to enter would not allow us to evacuate quickly, not without abandoning what we came for."

I was afraid that would happen. I pass him the joint, earning a quizzical look from the older man.

"Ohgi, take a goddamn hit. Kallen," I say turning to my red queen. "Your turn. What happened after you engaged?"

"I should have just killed him....." she says in a ragged and thin voice.

Him?? "Who? Whom should you have killed?"

She looks up with red puffy eyes, "Elkschtein. After I had beaten him, he said he'd never let us take Akibahara and he ordered 'scorched earth' before trying a suicidal attack on me."

Scorched earth?! Shit. No wonder the base went up in smoke. Something still doesn't fit, though.

"What happened after that, how did you escape?"

Her lip quivers as she responds, "They...they blocked our exit, set up a kill zone. There was no other way to get out in time with our pillage. So....."

So....?

"I ordered a full charge ahead. With orders to give priority to protect the supplies....." she chokes out as her body shudders.

I take a deep breath as it all falls into place. I had hoped that she wouldn't be put in such a position. But this was always a possibility at some point.

"And you succeeded, did you not?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She gives me a venomous and incredulous glare, "Succeeded....? I LOST A LITTLE MORE THAN HALF OUR MISSION ROSTER! I SENT THOSE PEOPLE TO DIE!"

She gets to her feet, breathing hard as she shivers with emotion, "I only survived because a young guy named Yamaguchi Jiro took part of the blast for me! How can you call this a success?!?!" she screams in my face. Her face flushed with anger, tears pouring down her face as she sobs openly.

"Because you saved the lives of your subordinates and completed your mission, above and beyond the stated objectives," I whisper solemnly, my voice carrying.

"But I ordered them to die! I had them charge because I wasn't smart enough to think of something better! I could have saved those men and women! It's my fault they're dead!!" she whimpers as she unsteadily tries to remain on her feet.

I shake my head, "NO. You took the best available option that could save the highest numbers of your troops. Sometimes there is no good solution readily available."

She slaps a palm on my desk before pointing a finger at me shakily, "BUT YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME!" she all but shrieks at me. "You trusted me with their lives and I failed miserably...." she blubbers as she finally falls to her knees, crying.

"Ohgi," I say, turning to my grimacing XO as he watches the scene mournfully.

"Could Kallen have done better, in your opinion?" I ask softly after I'm sure I have his attention.

The afro-ed man pauses to consider, before shaking his head and kneeling besides Kallen, ruffling her messy hair.

"Kallen, even Naoto couldn't have done better. That was a bad situation, all around. And you got us back safely when we all could have died. You're a heroine, Kallen," he says at smiling at her.

I kneel and look approximately where her blue eyes are as I put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, I might have been able to do better. But? That wasn't the point. I HAD to be at Gifu. You could not have provided the distraction and bait to create the opportunity for 'Operation Foxhunt'. I didn't want a second Zero."

I give a firm nod as I pat her shoulder gently, "I wanted Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld. Because I believed in her ability to do what needed to be done. I warned you this mission would be risky. And instead of freezing up and getting everyone killed?"

I pull her and Ohgi into a hug to their surprise, "You saved a lot of your team from a deathtrap, and made the base commander panic and self-destruct a critical point of their infrastructure. That is worthy of praise, Q-1," I finish with a flourish as she finally lets go and cries her heart out.

It's a hard lesson to learn. And one likely to be repeated. But she did well. Even Ohgi, who was uncertain about the idea, believes I made the right call.

~~~~~~

After a few minutes, Kallen is merely sniffling as opposed to sobbing.

"Alright, I think it's time I did my post-fight rally. Do you need more time, or are you ready to face the troops, Q-1?"

She wipes her eyes slowly and nods, her eyes lit up with determination and renewed vigor.

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready. And Zero, Ohgi......thank you," she whispers softly.

I smile and nod, "We'll be out there in a moment."

After she leaves, I turn to Ohgi, "I think she's ready."

The man shakes his head, "I admit you were right about her doing well under pressure. But even so...that was a cruel thing to do, sir."

I sigh loudly, "Despite what you might think of me, Ohgi, I don't enjoy being cruel. And though I am pleased at the strategic outcome, it came at a higher cost than I'd like. Operations will need to be scaled back while we rebuild our numbers."

I pat Ohgi's shoulder firmly, "This is war, Commander. And it's an inherently cruel thing by its very nature. What I did was to warn her, prepare her for the possibility. And because of that, we can have this discussion and recriminations instead of funerals," I say opening the door to walk out.

"War is hell. Perhaps now you and Q-1 understand what I'm dealing with a bit better now."

He gives me a haunted look at that remark. Something indecipherable in his gaze.

"Sir....do you ever feel like she does right now?" he says quietly, causing me to pause.

"Sometimes. But then I remember why I'm fighting. What I see as a result of all the bloodshed. And that? That, I believe, is a goal worth living for."

Ohgi doesn't respond as I march out to a raised platform. Seems he's actually manned the fuck up after all. I smirk at the thought. Looks like I won't have to get rid of him, after all. The situation with Kallen was unfortunate, but? That's life. You use the fewest units possible to achieve the greatest results.

The idea of chess pawns isn't entirely incorrect. It's just that idiots tend to think of pawns as expendable. Nothing could be further from the truth.

The pawn is potentiality encapsulated. It's the raw ore that, when forged in the crucible of stress and pressure? Creates the alloy known as greatness.

I stamp my foot loudly as I flare my cape out, letting the full volume of my voice fill the hangar.

"BLACK KNIGHTS! ATTEN-SHUN!"

The entire area turns towards me, even the holy swords inclining their heads in my direction. Ah, I see two familiar faces in the back. Kirihara Taizō and Sumeragi Kaguya, both wearing straw hats and robes to conceal their features.

"Tonight has been a great victory for us. Not only have we liberated Gifu prison's denizens, including Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro!" I gesture to the legendary soldier as applause fills the hanger.

"But!" I pronounce, wagging my finger, "Thanks to our distraction, Q-1 and Commander Kaname not only managed to raid the Akihabara base, but raze it to the ground!"

The cheering is appreciated, but I need to temper it a bit.

"However!" And at this, the crowd appears confused.

"It was not without cost," I say hanging my head. "Colonel Walter Elkschtein, upon being defeated, ordered the base destroyed to spite our forces," I say, pacing across the stage.

Strategically it was a boneheaded maneuver. Had he actually gotten our team caught in the blast, though? I'd have called it an unmitigated defeat. Kallen is worth more than the entire team put together.

"It was a raid party's worst case scenario. Trapped behind enemy lines, unable to evacuate quickly, faced with the possibility of total annihilation."

I gesture in a flash motion to one side, "But did Q-1 falter? Did she quail before the challenge?! OF COURSE NOT! She took command as a leader, and broke the enemy lines, carving a path to safety."

I place my fingers to my forehead, lowering my mask in a gesture of grief, "The cost in lives was great. The toll being half or just a bit more of the entire roster. Including a rookie named Yamaguchi Jiro, who heroically gave his own life to save hers."

I slowly make a fist, raising it along with my gaze, "But half...is better than none. And were it not for her leadership, her will under such pressure, none of them would be here now. We should all be grateful that Q-1 proved her mettle today. And we shall ensure that none of these brave heroes died in vain today."

I make an x salute with my arms, "天下布武！！！" (Tenka Fubu!!!)

"天下布武！！！"

"ZERO万歳！" (Long live Zero!)

"赤の女王万歳！" (Long live the Red Queen!)

I descend, walking through the crowd as they cheer. Let the Swords and JLF glare. This is how the victorious handle unexpected circumstances. How true heroes react.

I bow briefly to our guests, "A pleasure to see you two again. If you'll follow me, we shall discuss the changing circumstances with the Colonel."

We begin walking to the meeting room, when I realize there's too many people.

"Not you. You will wait outside," I say pointed to the Swords, dismissing them with a gesture.

Asahina steps forward in protest, only to freeze in place.

The reason? A ghost-white figure with a pale blue-white Noh female mask has a kodachi touching against his neck. Dressed in form-fitting body armor and completely silent. It's a testament to her skills that she could drop in so suddenly.

I sigh, "雪女、止めろ。" (Snow Woman, stop.)

The figure retracts her blade slowly, keeping the dead eyes of her mask on Asahina as she moves to stand protectively in front of me.

"Allow me to introduce Yuki-Onna, one of my two knights. And the sniper who stopped you idiots from trying to kill Suzaku," I say with a stage bow, hands open mockingly.

Kallen comes up on my other side with a rifle and a grim countenance, "Just give me a reason," she growls.

I sigh theatrically, "It's unfortunate that I must use such blunt threats against you. However, you have forced my hand and I am no longer content to play boke to your tsukkomi. Don't test my patience further," I address the Holy Swords with a dead, irritated voice.

As we enter into the conference room, I distinctly hear someone trying to suppress a laugh. Turning around, it's clear the smaller figure, who is almost certainly Kaguya, is having trouble containing herself.

I let a breath loose, "Go ahead, Princess, laugh it up."

She doffs her hat, giggling, "Hehehe. Master Zero has such a way with words. But, I think you brought us here for something more important. ね、 許嫁さま？" (Right, my fiancé?)

I can tell Tohdoh isn't happy about my verbal abuse of his men. Maybe they should learn their place, then.

"Zero, I was promised the truth. I trusted your judgment on Suzaku. Now I would like some answers. Beginning with who the stranger that Lord Kirihara and Lady Sumeragi have aligned themselves with is," he says, standing at military attention, pointedly refusing a seat.

Military etiquette. Have to break that habit ASAP, we'll move faster if we aren't standing on ceremony.

"Funny you should say that," I say with a small chuckle as I undo the lock on my mask.

I flip my head back, ebony locks floating momentarily as I slowly lower my chin to meet the veteran soldier's eyes with my own.

"This is not our first meeting by any means. 久しぶりだよ、鏡志朗さん。" (It's been a long time, Kyoshiro-san.)

Whomever he thought I was, this person he's seeing wasn't it.

Kaguya titters as she hides her face with a fan, "Allow me to properly introduce my fiancé, Lelouch vi Britannia, exiled Eleventh prince, also known as Zero, 大六天魔王。"

Kirihara smirks as he steeples his fingers, "You seem to have acquired your fiance's penchant for dramatics, Lady Sumeragi."

Tohdoh is blinking, his hands twitching. I can FEEL his mind warring with itself about what to do or say.

I can't have that, not yet.

"How else could I know so much about how to fight Britannia, but by being privy to the heart of its corruption and depravity? How could I know how to needle and manipulate Cornelia, but by being her family?"

I stand, collar framing my imperious gaze as I address him with the full power of my station, "Now then, I believe you were to pledge your loyalty, 奇跡の藤堂。" (Tohdoh of Miracles)

He shakes his head briefly as his eyes narrow, "What is your aim, Lelouch? Revenge? Do you intend to use Japan as a—?"

"Japan IS dead," I say, interrupting his tirade. "I come not to praise Japan, but to bury it. I have grander and loftier ambitions I will see accomplished."

I slam my fist on the table, "THE OBLITERATION OF BRITANNIA AND RESTORATION OF JUSTICE TO THIS SHATTERED WORLD!"

I slowly sit down, smoldering orbs meeting his judging ones.

"Do you imagine you have a choice? That Kyoto would support the remnants of the JLF? Or that you have any hope of success on your own? Come now, show some intellectual honesty."

He closes his eyes, "What of my people? You are correct. Japan and the JLF are both rotting in the ground. But what of the Japanese people? What does the Demon King intend for them?"

Kirihara gives out a rasping laugh at that, "Ha. Ha. Ha. It's exactly as he told you. This is not an alliance of mere pragmatism, though Lelouch would still be our best course even by such consideration."

He leans forward, a toothy grin on his leathery lips, "It's that he's entirely correct. You're stuck in the past. As was I. As was Katase. The difference is? When Lelouch came and made his case, I judged it fairly and found ours wanting in return."

Kaguya snaps her fan shut with a loud click, taking up where Taizo left off, "In the time he's been active, Zero has achieved more in less than a year than the JLF achieved in seven. And this despite having to clean up messes like Kawaguchi. AND being actively betrayed by those whom he should have counted as allies," she says archly, pointedly glaring at the older man.

Telling blow. Katase fucking us over at Narita was unforeseen. But in hindsight, it's given me the cudgel I needed to ensure the JLF does not rise again. And to cement the Black Knights to me and circumvent betrayal in the ranks.

I nod as I let loose a sigh, "You are angry that I treat your Swords so badly. That is the heart of this animosity, is it not?"

"Yes. I agree you have cause to be wary. But they raised an excellent point. Why DO you protect Suzaku? Even now he is named as a Knight of Britannia. As much as I have liked him in the past as both a student and a friend of his family, will you not have to face him regardless?" Tohdoh says, raising an eyebrow and openly daring me to contradict him.

Checkmate da. I give a cheeky smile as I lean back in the chair, "That would imply my boyfriend was actually on Britannia's side to begin with," I say nonchalantly.

At that, Tohdoh Kyoshiro finally does a double take with his jaw dropping slightly before he regains his composure.

"Suzaku.....is your pawn?" he says in utter disbelief.

I light up a J and breath a smoke cloud up before answering, "No. He is my lover. One of several, and my best friend. He has seen the virtue and righteousness of my cause ever since I saved him from execution after the death of Clovis. And I shall permit no harm to come to him."

I tap out the ash as I offer the joint to Kirihara and Kaguya who both demur. Undeterred, I offer it to Kyoshiro, who gives the rolled paper a hard stare.

"I do not indulge in marijuana. No thank you."

I pull it back with a shrug, "Suit yourself. But you can see why I had to have a sniper with us on our last mission."

And now he decides he needs to sit down. Though I'm not sure which part of this was the biggest shock to him. My identity, our ultimate aims, or Suzaku's true allegiance/sexual preference.

"I see now that you have clearly been busy. I still don't trust that your aims are entirely altruistic, Lelouch."

I chuckle malevolently at that remark. Well well. Seems someone still has their backbone.

"Nor should you. The earlier implication you made is indeed accurate. Revenge is absolutely part of my agenda. I have but two targets in mind. The man responsible for the assassination of my mother. And...."

I ash the joint as my violet eyes burn with bloodlust, "My father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

He purses his lips in thought at my declaration. Blunt honesty has a way of throwing people off guard.

But then, that's the whole idea behind refuge in audacity.

I respect Charles as much as I hate him. His ambition isn't one that I agree with in the slightest. But I can appreciate the dedication, the zeal of a work of over fifty years.

It will make causing it to crash and burn all the sweeter.

"You said I should finish what I began, back at Gifu. What role am I to have in this play you are writing?"

I stand, cape swirling around me. Exactly the question I wanted.

"You do not trust me entirely. That's fine. I don't expect you to, not yet anyway. But will you at least acknowledge that we have a mutual need for each other? And I speak not of the role of Colonel Tohdoh of Miracles."

I place my hand on his shoulder as I smile beatifically, "But of General Tohdoh Kyoshiro, chief of staff for the Black Knights and a force to ensure I stay on the righteous path."

He meets my gaze as we look into each others eyes, trying to read the depths of our souls.

After a moment, he cracks a small smile and stands, holding out his hand.

"Very well. I acknowledge your authority, Demon King. And I shall watch to see that your course is just. Tohdoh Kyoshiro agrees to your terms."

I grasp his hand firmly. Finally. A military mind of level near my own to bounce ideas off of. Now I can finish unifying the underground. And bring the Holy Swords to heel.

"Welcome to the Black Knights, General," I pronounce triumphantly.

Castling complete. Now to acquire my own warbeast.

End of turn.

~~~~~~


	57. Interlude 8: Heart of Glass

Interlude 8: Heart of Glass

I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve this honor. Everyone in the room is thinking the same thing.

"What does that filthy Eleven think he's doing?"

Lelouch is right. The Empire under his father is beyond saving.

But.....Britannia under Euphemia? That, I'm less certain of.

I take a deep breath as I walk into the grand hall where my knighting ceremony will take place. The feeling of loathing, hatred, and venomous glares would break and quail a lesser man.

It's no less than what I deserve for what I've done.

At the end though, on a small podium, smiling on the stairs as she looks my way?

The most wonderful woman I've ever met.

She's different from anyone I ever met. Kindness and openheartedness personified. A soul as clean and pure as mine is tainted and maimed.

I kneel, offering my ceremonial blade to begin the ritual.

Euphie holds the blade upright, her face focused.

"Suzaku Kururugi, willst thou hold thyself to the principles of chivalry, knighthood, and justice?"

That's not.....I see. Looks like Euphie is making a statement.

"I so swear, by my family name and honor."

She taps my shoulder gently, "Will thou swear to be loyal to me, holding my word all others?"

......何？！(What?!) Oh god...I can't....why Euphie....why?

I can't make that oath, I'd be betraying my bond to Lelouch!

Lulu said this needed to be done. That I must do this so someone will protect Euphemia. That she needs someone to stand by her.

But he never said I would have to choose between them.

Can I do that? Can I betray the man I love for a woman I find myself falling in love with? For a dream that I know isn't real....but want so desperately to be true?

".....I so solemnly swear, my princess."

Forgive me, Lelouch. Kaguya, Kallen, Nunnally.....

But I can't. I can't give up the chance to see if there's something worth saving. That maybe...just maybe, Euphemia's way is right. That an Imperial scion can do what an Eleven can't.

Zero is trying to force change from without. Euphemia, from within. Please god, let me be right......please don't make me choose.

"Will thou swear to be my sword and shield?" she finishes, tapping my other shoulder with the blade.

Yes Euphie. Lelouch said I should protect you. But....I'll do more than that. I'll be by your side as the man, no, the Knight you deserve.

"I swear, with all my heart," I intone, bowing my head.

Euphie lowers the blade and smiles, "Then rise, SIR Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Honor!"

I turn proudly to face the crowd.......and find myself facing a wall of stony silence and poisonous glares.

*clap clap clap*

Everyone's attention is suddenly drawn to the jolly expression of my boss, Lloyd Asplund as he claps merrily.

Next to him? General Darlton and his sons, the famed Glaston Knights, join in after a moment. It takes a few moments, but the rest of the room reluctantly starts clapping with them, Her Highness Princess Cornelia being among the last to applaud.

If looks could kill...I'd never say it to her face, but? Lelouch is far more intimidating when he's breathing fire and brimstone.

Don't get me wrong, she's a striking and attractive woman. But I've never seen her smile. Or at least, not any smile that wasn't twisted with bloodlust.

Probably why Lelouch keeps hitting on her. I've seen that smile on him, too.

General Darlton comes up afterwards, a neutral expression on his scarred face.

And then he comes to a parade salute, eyes fixed on mine. I reflexively go to parade march stance on pure instinct from years as a grunt private.

That, gets a small smirk to crack on his lips.

"I doubt any of the parasites in the local nobility or the ranking officers will acknowledge you. But for what it's worth? I'm rooting for you, kid."

My eyes widen momentarily at that remark. I nod slowly, "Yes sir. Thank you, Sir."

He barks out a laugh as his shoulders roil with suppressed mirth, "Ha! At ease, soldier. You're a Knight of Honor now. That means I can't tell you what to do anymore."

I let out a breath as I try to relax after the nerve-wracking ceremony. I've chosen my path. I can't back down now.

"General, I—"

He waves a hand, "Call me Darlton. We're not in the field, and you're nobility now. We're not that far apart in rank."

"Darlton, do you have any advice for a young officer that you think would help?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Son, the fact that you even ask that question is a good sign in my book. So I'm going to say something that you need to remember."

At that, he sighs and gives me a hard look, "You're not going to make any friends here. No matter how well you do, or how hard you try, some people won't be able to see past your being an Honorary Britannian."

He motions with his eyes to Euphie, "But her? She's something special. It's why Her Highness Cornelia hates you, aside from your being an Eleven. Because she doesn't think you're worthy of Euphemia."

He looks into my eyes and then shrugs, "And maybe you even agree with her. But what neither of you two realize is? It's not your choice to make, or hers. It's Euphemia's."

I nod, "And she chose me. I understand. I won't let you down, Sir Darlton."

He raises an eyebrow, and then turns around to leave.

Before he does, he turns his head around slightly, "Make her happy, Kururugi. She deserves that much."

Saying that, he walks over to his sons, our conversation clearly finished.

Make her happy?? How? That wasn't helpful at all!

"Suzaku."

I turn around to see Euphie's smiling face, and suddenly everything seems brighter. The world less grim, the future more hopeful.

"What did Uncle Darlton want?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, "Well, he said I should make you happy and that he thought I was worthy of this position."

Her lilac eyes twinkle with mirth, "What do you think happiness is, Suzaku?"

Happiness....I remember the last time someone asked me that question. It's been a long time since then. Maybe I can be happy again.

Even if I can't ever be with Lelouch again....

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves before I respond.

"I always thought happiness.....was like glass."

She blinks cutely at that, "Glass?? That's..strange."

I shrug, "It's something I thought up when I was a kid. Before....Area 11...." I trail off.

Aw dammit, now I made her sad.

"Anyway, I thought it was like that, because you don't notice glass. It's still there, you just don't see it normally."

I look upwards wistfully, "But if you change your point of view, it will sparkle as it reflects the light."

I shake my head sheepishly, "Sorry, Your Highness, I just got lost in memories. It was just something shallow I thought as a child. I said it to a friend once and it stuck with me."

I hear a sniffle as I look at her in surprise. Her eyes are shimmering with emotion and adoration.

She's never looked more beautiful to me.

"That....., that was one of the most beautiful things I ever heard. Thank you, Suzaku."

She steps forward to hold my hand with her own, "And I told you, call me Euphie..." she whispers.

The harsh whispers around at my audacity for holding her hand have as much impact as a gentle breeze.

"Who did you say that to?" Euphie asks as I escort her to her room.

Uh oh.....I know exactly when that conversation was. And more importantly, whom it was with.

".......It was your brother. Lelouch vi Britannia and your sister Nunnally. I said it to them before the war."

White lie. I actually said it during our traveling through the war torn countryside. Kami, I shouldn't have mentioned it at all! Why am I so stupid?! Lelouch is the one who's good at talking to people, why did I think I could lie to Euphie?!

She blanches and sits in a chair, "What....what were they like?" she asks with a deep weariness.

I gulp at the question. Okay, Suzaku. Play it cool. You can do this.

.......It's so much easier when someone is telling me what to do. Easier to lie, easier to put on a mask.

"It was odd, actually," I say lightly, trying not to let my fears show on my face. "We actually hated each other right from the start. I thought he was a rude Britannian prince here to taunt us."

She gapes in surprise at that. It's rather unbelievable when I'm telling it to someone else.

"But...then I realized that he was taking care of his blind sister. And he didn't trust me, either," I say with a sigh.

Euphie gives me a forlorn look, "After Father exiled the two of them, I only saw them once after that before they left. He said he'd see me again some day. I never saw my siblings again....."

She stands up, then crawls to clasp my leg as her tearful face looks up, "Please, Suzaku. I want to hear more. Don't leave me in the dark."

I gently disentangle myself from her arms and kneel, face grimacing, "Euphie....I'm your knight....I can't....I don't want to hurt you..."

She gives me an unladylike snort as she kneels with her hands on her hips, "Suzaku, you're my friend, not just my knight. And friends tell friends what they need to hear."

I sit seiza style and take a deep breath before continuing.

"We...didn't get along for some time. He thought I was a bully and a stupid jock. I thought he was a nerdy egghead with delusions of grandeur. We probably wouldn't have been friends if I hadn't seen something one day."

Euphie leans on my shoulder as I continue, her violet eyes focused on mine.

"Some kids in town were beating him up because he was Britannian. So I jumped in and sent them packing."

I shake my head sadly, "He hadn't tried to fight back. He was willing to take the hits just to protect the groceries and coupon card he got for them."

"Groceries? I thought he was your guest..."

I grimace, "He didn't trust us. He wanted to take care of his sister himself. I didn't realize what was really going on at the time."

I turn to Euphie with a sad smile, "He and Nunnally were hostages. All but exiled by his father's command. And after a while? Thanks to Nunnally, we realized we had a few things in common and became friends."

Of course, nowadays, if somebody tried to pick on Lelouch, he'd probably do what he did to a group of people harassing me after he kissed me.

A few students were taunting me, calling me a faggot among other things. One of them threw food at me.

I'd put up with that kind of thing before. It was nothing compared to the hazing in the military. Hurt the Eleven just enough to make him ache, but not enough that it gets attention. These students were just pathetic in comparison.

But.....Lelouch wasn't so easily mollified.

~~~~

I grimace as the juice runs down my face, the acidity hurting my eye.

"C'mon, Eleven bitch! Do something!"

I stand stoically, ignoring the stares, the whispers. They're minor nobility, so these boys are untouchable.

"This wretch isn't even reacting!"

One of them, a brown-haired youth with a sneering face, rears back his fist, "Let's see if the fag's blood is red!"

"How about we see yours instead?" a low sinister voice says before a pale fist and a black shoe-clad foot fly out, striking the boy in the temple and ribs respectively.

A cry of pain bursts from his lips as he crumbles to the ground whimpering. The malevolent eyes of Lelouch Lamperouge watching with silent cruelty.

"I should have expected nothing less from the dregs of nobility like you, Samuel Farthingsworth."

Sam groans on the ground, "Lamperouge? Why....? He's just a Number....."

Lelouch smiles dementedly as he kneels, hands holding Sam's cheeks as he whispers something to the youth that makes his face turn white with fright.

"It's, IT'S A LIE! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Lelouch slowly pulls out his phone, tapping a few keys and then turning the screen towards the youth, who shivers in fear from whatever he's seeing.

God damn, Lelouch....I had half expected him to just brutalize the guy by stomping him into the ground. But this? The kid is terrified of whatever he's seeing.

"I trust we have an understanding, Mr. Farthingsworth?" Lelouch's sibilant voice rings out for everyone to hear.

The boy nods glumly, "Crystal, Mr. Lamperouge. Just....please don't call my father. I'll do whatever you want."

Lelouch pats his cheek condescendingly, "Wonderful. Just make it known that I will retaliate against any and all attempts to bully or harm my Suzu. Should I find you in breach of this accord?"

He suddenly grabs Sam by the back of his head with his long fingers flexing like claws into the young man's skull, causing a gasp of pain.

"I. Will. KNOW. Now get out of my sight."

The young man nods jerkily and swiftly vacates the area.

I stare in awe at the sheer presence of Lelouch at that moment. And more than a bit of worry.

"Lelouch...." I say as I get close to him, whispering. "What did you say to him?"

"His father owes me a considerable amount of money from chess losses. And I have some rather damaging information on the man. I simply apprised young Samuel of the knife's edge he's on and how to avoid being cut," he answers slyly.

I frown, worry lines on my face, "You're not worried he'll retaliate? Or that you're exposing yourself too much?"

He sighs...before spinning and wrapping me in a hug.

"He's smart enough to realize his position. And by making an example of him? I prevent other idiots from doing similar actions."

His hand runs along my spine, sending electricity through my being, his purple eyes amorous.

"As for exposure? I would kill his entire family if they harmed you."

I give him a hard stare, "And I'd stop you. I won't let you kill just for your bloodlust, Lulu."

If anything, he smiles wider at that, "And that's one reason I love you. Because you're a better man than me and I trust you to know when to stop me," he says as he kisses me softly, hands moving around my body.

I should be stopping this. Telling him not to do this in public.

But.....It feels good. And I've been so lonely for a long time.

~~~~

"Suzaku...you're crying," Euphie says quietly as she caresses my face with her white glove.

Am I? I didn't even realize. It doesn't matter how much it hurts. I swore myself to Euphemia.

I can't be with Lelouch. Or CC. Not anymore.

"I...I'm sorry, Euphie. This was just not easy to talk about," I say clumsily.

"Suzaku....." she says mournfully as she clutches me like a teddy bear, her head resting on my chest.

"It's okay to be sad. Just know....I'm here for you."

I barely stop myself from crying. How can she be so kind? She doesn't know what I've done. What I'm doing even now. My crimes, my lies, my traitorous heart.

"I killed my father," I whisper solemnly.

She freezes in place at the blunt declaration.

"He...he was going to kill my people. Do or die resistance. Everyone dying rather than being Numbers in Britannia."

Liar. He was going to kill Lelouch. To sell Nunnally into slavery, a treacherous part of me whispers, disturbingly sounding like Lelouch himself.

"I tried to reason with him. To get him to stop this madness."

To save my friends. Yes, my people were important. But.....I'm ashamed to say Lelouch and Nunnally mattered more to me at the time. And maybe they still do......

Euphie rubs my back gingerly, her purple eyes almost glowing in the soft light of the evening.

"I stabbed him with his own dagger....and ran like a coward," I say with a corpse's voice as my eyes water.

"That's why I'm not worthy, Euphie. Why I don't deserve to be your knight, why I—"

*smack!*

I stop, stunned as Euphie gives me a startled look, looking from her hand that just slapped me, to the mark on my face.

After a moment, her gaze hardens as she nods to herself.

And suddenly a dream has come to life as I hold her in my arms, our lips touching gently.

"I would never have chosen a coward. I chose YOU. Because you're one of the finest men I've ever met. A man worthy of the title of Knight. And I won't let my knight....no. The man I love, tear himself apart. Not when he doesn't deserve it. And not when I can help," she whispers, her hand caressing my red cheek with her velvet glove.

.........Darlton, you cunning old man. You knew. Alright. I understand now.

"Euphie....is this okay? I mean, I'm your knight and—"

"Cornelia is sleeping with Guilford. She can cast no stones in this matter," she declares with a glare.

"What about my being an Eleven...?" I say quietly.

She giggles, "Well, the tabloids already think we're doing that, anyway. And truth be told, a lot of royals have close relationships with their Knights. Not all, but it's fairly common. As for your race?"

She nuzzles my cheek, tearing up, "Do you care that I'm Britannian or a princess?"

I gasp, shaking my head lightly, "Of course not! But it's not—!"

She silences me with a finger on my lips, "It's not the same, no. But I don't care. I'm doing this because it's right. And if both of us don't care? Then no one else matters."

That's...that's so simple. So black and white. So.....kind.

I kiss her softly as I rub her back. I may have lost Lelouch. But I gained something in return.

So why does my heart still ache.....?


	58. Turn 15: Zero's Eleven(s)

Turn 15: Zero's Eleven(s)  
I puff out a cloud of smoke as the entirety of the Black Knights command staff is seated before me.

It took Reid, Ohgi, and myself most of a week, but we finally got the reorganization done. The Black Knights are now officially set up as a true paramilitary group. Expansion from now on will just be a matter of designating new units and commanders. A budget has been set, tasks delegated, and almost everyone is happy.

There's still the lingering tension between the Black Knights and JLF remnants. Not to mention the Holy Swords and other grumblings in the ranks, particularly about my being egalitarian and recruiting anyone, Japanese and Britannian alike. And of course, resentment from JLF troops over being under Black Knight command.

Thankfully, Tohdoh agreed with my reasoning. And JLF commanders are being integrated where they merit it. The last time someone started complaining loudly, Tohdoh smacked the man with his scabbard, pointedly reminding them how Katase had betrayed the Black Knights first. Not to mention that their insubordinate attitudes in general were a disgrace to Tohdoh himself by proxy.

I sigh in my chair at the head. I can already tell that's going to be an ongoing headache.

"Right then. Before we move on, any further questions about the new organizational charts?"

I note a raised hand from Captain Kōzuki-Stadtfeld. In addition to commanding my personal guard, Kallen is now one of our field commanders. Unless, of course, another ace is on the field, in which case she has leave to act as a semi-independent unit.

Suzaku might not be an issue, but I have no idea if Charles is going to get annoyed and start throwing Rounds at me. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Zero, when can we expect more toys from Rakshata?"

I chuckle amusedly at that. The blind eye grenades were a genius idea. Honestly, all I'm doing is just giving her ideas or things I need done. Rakshata has whatever resources or monies she wants as long as she just asks.

"Well, Doctor? Anything to placate our Red Queen?" I say, graciously tipping my hand to her.

The blonde hits a few keys on her datapad, causing a picture of a cylindrical device with a green glow on the top to appear on the wall projector.

"The Gefjun Disturber. I discovered a way to disrupt Sakuradite-based systems by use of a high-frequency energy generator. It has to be deployed beforehand, as it's rather bulky at the moment. And in order to function, it must be used in a closed circuit, i.e. deployed in a continuous circle. But given time, I should be able to miniaturize it and streamline the development," she finishes, tapping her pipe.

Excellent. Then it's time for a new operation.

"Wonderful. With that, I must now tell you that I have received intelligence regarding a Britannian special project."

CC sits forward, eyes narrowed.

I sigh, "No, CC, not Code-R. Unfortunately. Orange and Tamaki still can't find them. But there's only so many places left to search. It's just a matter of time," I say as I stand and pace.

"No, what I have learned about is related to the Camelot project; more specifically their patron, Prince Schneizel el Britannia," I hiss the name out.

Schneizel. Unlike Charles, I have NO respect for that worm, that complete wretch of a human being. He is a blight upon this world.

"The Prince will be visiting the New Edwards base on Shikine island to showcase new prototype technologies under development."

I grin cheekily, "Tell me, how many of you are familiar with the old anime franchise 'Mobile Suit Gundam'?"

Judging by the hands, maybe 40%? Interestingly enough, Urabe is one of them.

"Very well. Urabe-san, what usually happens to the title giant robot in most of the various series?"

He rubs his chin for a moment, "Usually some kid ends up in the cockpit, or else they get....." I grin; NOW he gets it.

Kallen is giving me a smirk as she answers, "Zero, you're not nearly a good enough pilot to pull off what Anavel Gato did."

I of course respond with a middle finger to her for her insolence.

"Smartass ace pilots aside, the answer is that somebody hijacks the machine. So! Who's up for another heist?" I say merrily.

"Umm, sir? What are we up against this time? Because our last major raid did not go well...." Ohgi says with a pained grimace.

A facial gesture I mirror. Yeah....we don't need another Akihabara for awhile.

"Point. However, this time the project's security is their anonymity. To my knowledge, outside of Camelot and my own spies, no one else in Area 11 is aware of the presence of Schneizel's projects."

I hold my finger in a counting gesture, "The first is our primary objective: A sixth-generation experimental command overwatch Knightmare Frame known as the 'Gawain'. This is our target and the only priority on this mission."

I extend the middle finger of the same hand, "The second objective is more of a tertiary priority. I'm honestly skeptical of our chances of success, but I feel an attempt should be made nonetheless."

I cross one leg over the other, "The world's first aerial battleship, 'Avalon'."

Tamaki's eyes bug out, "The Brits have a flying fortress?! What's next, lasers and force fields....oh yeah, Lancelot. Sorry," he says sheepishly.

I shrug, "Funny thing about science fiction: sooner or later, somebody figures how to accomplish what was deemed impossible. The Avalon works via an experimental technology known as a FLOAT system. Thus, it has far more maneuverability than planes or hovercraft for a vehicle of its size. And like the Lancelot, it has shields."

I note Tohdoh has a hand raised, "Go ahead, General. You can explain the next part."

"Thank you. The Avalon is useful, but ultimately it's just a proof of concept. Impressive, but according to Zero, it's really just a toy to demonstrate the new technologies. The Frame, on the other hand? While also a test bed, it has military applications we can actually use."

I wave an arm lackadaisically, "Camelot hasn't figured out to make the Gawain viable as a combat unit yet. Partially because they can't stop the main weapons from going haywire, every time they shoot. And also? Because the command overwatch system is too complicated for most people to make use of."

I really wish they could see my expression right now.

"Most people, however, aren't genius tacticians and strategists. I intend to use Gawain as my personal war beast and have Rakshata take the unit apart to dissect its secrets for our own use."

The look on my face would likely terrify these guys.

"We will take Britannia's weapons, and make them our own. We will improve upon them and beat them with superior technology, just as they're starting to beat Europe, and how they steamrolled Japan."

If I was just grabbing this thing as my own unit with no gain for anyone else, I'd likely get some flak. But as a means to upgrade our forces? The Gawain is invaluable.

And I'll be damned if I let it get wrecked the way Lelouch did in the original timeline. Awesome weapons and unbreakable shield aside? Fuck the Shinkirou.

"The New Edwards base will be attacked by Tohdoh and the Holy Swords. The intent behind this is to make the Britannians believe our objective is to destroy the base or assassinate Schneizel, who will be visiting."

I raise a finger cautiously, "I must emphasize that this force is a decoy and I do not expect any major success. The plan here is to stir up a hornet's nest and to draw off neighboring naval and Knightmare units. Minimal losses is your directive. I would of course prefer nobody dies on our side, but....shit happens," I say with a shrug.

I slap a palm on the table, "If the Avalon shows up? RUN. We can't bring it down, not at this time."

"Meanwhile, I will lead a small team to snatch the Gawain and escape with our prize aboard our newest asset, this excellent submarine, courtesy of our allies in India."

I shrug, a bit theatrically, "If we can get the Avalon, too? Great. If not? It doesn't matter, so long as we get the Gawain. Much like Akihabara, the raid itself will force Britannia to second-guess their force deployments and spend time jumping at shadows."

I chuckle sinisterly, "Heh heh heh. And as we all know, a soldier constantly on alert, twitchy and trigger-happy, will not fight as well as one who has had downtime."

THAT, is the real reason for these coordinated assaults. To keep Cornelia off balance and unable to react. The Catch-22 is what makes it so difficult.

'Is the raid a trap? Is it a decoy? Or is it an actual attack?'

As long I can keep Britannia off balance? I can consolidate my own forces and the resources I need for the Black Rebellion, while they're too busy chasing ghosts.

"Meeting adjourned. Operation Prometheus begins in 24 hours."

Tohdoh comes up afterwards with his usual stoic expression, "Zero, a word?"

Hmm? Something he wants to say privately?

I lock the door after everyone leaves and doff my mask, "I can tell something I said irked you." I kick my feet up on the desk lazily, "Lay it out, Kyoshiro."

"What are you not telling us about Schneizel?"

.......Clever bastard.

"What tipped you off?" I say, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am aware that vengeance is something you are pursuing. However, while you are at odds with Britannia, your vehemence regarding your older brother suggests this is something personal."

Saying that, he leans forward, eyes narrowing, "This secret weapon of yours, Geass. I do not like it. Point of fact, I find it extremely troubling. And I am forced to wonder if you intend to use it to force compliance on anyone who gives you an argument. Or to enslave those you have a vendetta against, like your brother."

You son of a.....oh. Well played.

I smirk at him from my chair. "Fuck you, Kyoshiro. You and I both know that we wouldn't be having this conversation if I had used it on you." Something Lelouch REALLY should have pointed out at the betrayal. "You would not even be able to consider arguing with me. You want to know if I'm emotionally compromised regarding the Prime Minister and why you should believe I won't just Geass him."

His only response is a firm nod. Give the man credit. He's not stupid. It's obvious I've got a mad-on for Schneizel.

"Schneizel is a bigger problem than the Emperor, long term. I have no intention of enslaving him. I will see him dead as swiftly as possible."

Tohdoh maintains his steely hawk like gaze, "Why?"

I throw my hands up in the air, "Because he's a backstabbing liar who uses people like pawns, just because he can! That snake-faced motherfucker has no loyalty, no courage, no love! He's a goddamn emotionless robot!"

I pound my fist on the table, "He would burn the world to rule the ashes, if he thought it was the logical course!" I snarl vehemently.

Tohdoh stands up in a huff, "Like you? Do not think I am not leery of your own bloodlust at times, Demon King."

I stare him down coldly, "I have those I love and trust to stop me. People like you, like my sister, like Kallen, like Kaguya.... and like Suzaku."

"And what will happen if they are lost? Will I need to watch my back for a killing blow?"

I go emotionally dead, silent as the grave.

"No, General. Not merely you. Should I truly lose everything and everyone that I care about? I will have nothing left to lose, no ties to hold me to this world."

I breath out slowly, an animalistic sound emanating from my throat as my face takes on a monstrous countenance. One that Lelouch took in the original timeline when his heart shattered.

"And on that day, that dark and dreadful day? Woe unto thee, humanity. For the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven shall become an apotheosis of Armageddon. And you shall know the end is nigh."

Tohdoh stares into my eyes silently for a time, searching for something.

After a moment, he sits back quietly, "I must truly be mad to entrust my sword and the future to a demon like you....."

I take a deep breath before responding. This conversation was bound to happen anyway. And Tohdoh at least is a man of honor.

"Let's not beat around the bush. We both know I'm fucking bat-shit. And nobody likes having a crazy person running things," I say with an exasperated expression.

The miracle man sighs, suddenly looking much older and worn down.

"The sad thing is, you were right. Everything you said about the JLF and Japan was correct. But that begs the question. How can I trust that your madness will not doom us all? I doubt anyone else in your organization would dare to ask you this," he grumbles as if daring me to contradict him.

On the one hand? I don't really have a good answer for him. 'I've seen the future, trust me!' is even MORE sketchy than Geass. Especially with the timeline going off the rails the way it has.

On the other hand? I've been pretty open about what's going on to people who know who's behind the mask.

Hmm, now there's an idea. And it is something I've been needing to do.

"Perhaps I can convince you of my veracity with something other than words," I say, hoping this works.

"Meaning?" a raised eyebrow his only movement in response.

"藤堂先生、勝負だ。" (Master Tohdoh, I challenge you.)

Now that, he wasn't expecting.

"何？" (What?)

I stand up, enunciating my challenge once more.

"もう一度。勝負だ。" (Once more. I challenge you.)

I stride confidently to stand before him, "You doubt my resolve. You doubt my sanity. Allow me to demonstrate what is inside my heart with shinai."

The older man cracks a ghost of a smile at that, "You always used to use every excuse imaginable to avoid me when I tried to instruct you as I did Suzaku." He gets to his feet, a calculating look in his eyes, "Very well. I accept. Let us see if you have developed a feel for blades along with your fury."

~~~~~

A few minutes later, we're both in dogi, using a sealed exercise room, a shinai in our hands.

"Five minute warmup, then start?"

Tohdoh nods and then begins working through a sword form that looks deceptively basic. Basic, but well guarded and able to shift positions easily.

I, on the other hand...?

The forms I remember come decently, but something is off. It's like there's a piece missi—

Oh goddammit. THAT'S why.

I slap my face at forgetting this.

"Time out. I just remembered something important," I grouse as I walk to the wall of equipment.

"Oh? Having second thoughts, Zero?" the older man casually remarks.

I smirk as I find what I'm looking for. "Nope. Just remembered why my forms suck," I say as I grip my target.

A second shinai.

"I just remembered? I use two swords," I smile triumphantly as the movements begin to come back to me.

Cross slash. Diagonal cut down, uppercut slash. Horizontal cut, jab. Execution blow to horizontal.

It's not pretty. I'm hideously rusty. And my footing isn't what I remember from before.

But?

It's at this moment, that I finally feel complete.

I bring my shinai back to my side with a slow breath out, eyes closed in concentration, as I feel the familiar weight by my side and the sense of completeness.

I've used blades as Lelouch before. But those were momentary things. A killing blow or a signal to charge.

This? This is the style I remember from before. The one I was taught before becoming Lelouch vi Britannia.

A heretical style that glories in the fight, discarding philosophy and ruminations. Seeking the left-hand path, enlightenment through indulgence.

This is what I am at my core. The thing that makes my heart sing. That which I adore as much as any person.

This is what it means to be a swordsman.

I open my eyes, remembering what I was. Knowing who I am. And more sure than ever that I truly needed to do this.

"始めましょう。" (Let's begin.)

Tohdoh wastes no time in attacking. I parry as best I can, but he's already moving to spin into a slashing blow.

I block it, but my guard almost collapses from the awkward positioning.

The advantage of two blades is more options. The disadvantage?

A single sword can bring far more power to bear and is easier to keep track of.

I can tell he's not trying to brutalize me. He's beating me back into a corner, constantly pressing the attack.

It's exhilarating.

I feel my spirits soar as I take hit after hit, barely managing to strike back in return.

For every strike I land? I take at least five in return.

An overhead blow brings me to my knees as I grimace at the force.

I roll to the side, striking his calves as I take a low stance.

I'd love to say I'm doing well. That I'm giving a fair accounting.

But I'm ultimately just a fairly skilled amateur. I enjoy sword fighting on a visceral level. Unfortunately, I cannot claim mastery of the art.

I'm certainly going to be bruised a bit after this. But gods be damned, it will have been worth it.

I get to my feet, a gleeful smile on my lips as I take a basic guard stance, breathing hard.

"Having fun, master?"

Tohdoh cracks his neck before responding.

"Surprisingly, yes. You're not capable of beating me by any means. But you have a talent for the sword. It's unpolished, but...."

He does a wide slash that I barely block, before he pulls back and jabs at my face, stopping just before he hits.

I stare down the wooden sword, unblinking. As the samurai warrior takes my gaze in......and makes a judgment.

"But there is something there that you did not have back then. Something even Suzaku does not have. He greatly surpasses your skill. But you, Lelouch? You love the sword."

I nod solemnly. I knew he would understand. Only another swordsman can understand the draw of clashing souls and steel.

He lowers his sword before going into a respectful bow.

I give a Britannian salute across my chest before bowing in return.

"It seems you are once again full of surprises, Zero. Where did you learn this style you use?"

Can't tell him the truth. So....creative omission, then.

"A friend taught me a long time ago in another time, another place. I did not finish my instruction, sadly."

He hmms in thought before answering, "After taking your measure during the duel, I have made my decision."

I narrow my eyes as he takes a deep breath before replying.

"I am still leery of you. But? I have seen something of the boy I once knew, and I have seen the man you have become. And I am willing to give you the chance you asked for. So long as you keep faith and honesty with me, I believe we can work together."

Perfect. Just as I hoped.

"You know, you were actually kind of sexy as we were fighting. Maybe we should try a different kind of combat," I say lustily.

He raises an eyebrow, "I am flattered. However, even if I were inclined in such a direction? I do not intend to become your master in that context," he delivers in a deadpan tone.

Wait.....did he just....

"Did you...did you just crack a joke?" I say in disbelief.

Tohdoh smirks, "Given that you clearly have no respect for any kind of military protocol or discipline, I don't see a need to even attempt formality with you. Because you'll blatantly disregard it, just as you have every other time we've spoken."

I snort before flipping him off, "Fuck you, Kyoshiro."

"Heh. You wish, Sir."

I lean against the wall as I howl with laughter. Okay, he got me there.

"Hahahahaha! Cheeky bastard! So does this mean, hahaha, that you're up to sharpening my, hehehe, blades too?" I wheeze out as I try to stop laughing.

He rubs his chin in thought, "On the condition that you cease flirting with me."

"Not happening," I say bluntly.

He sighs, "Then may I at least inform my second in command of your identity? I believe Senba would enjoy helping you improve your skills."

I take a glug of water, waterfalling the refreshing liquid before tossing the bottle to Tohdoh.

"Deal. We'll talk to Senba after the Gawain is obtained. But not the others, not yet."

He reluctantly nods, "Asahina and Chiba have both disappointed me with their conduct. I understand your reluctance."

I wince as my side aches from the duel. Pretty sure I'm going to have a few bruises from this tomorrow. Swear to god, the first asshole at school who accuses Suzaku of domestic abuse is getting punched....

"That reminds me. Nunnally would probably enjoy seeing you again to put a face to the voice. Any chance you can make time for that?"

He twitches at the curveball request, ".....Your sister is aware of your activities?"

"She stopped being a wallflower some time ago. Do you REALLY think I could hide what I'm doing from her if she pressed the issue?" I say with a put-upon sigh. The girl was definitely smart enough to do so in the original timeline. She had just never had the drive.

"....Understood. I will attempt to do so at a time convenient to both of us," he awkwardly replies after a moment.

I sigh, wiping the sweat off my brow, "This isn't an order or a request, Kyoshiro. This is me asking you as a friend. I meant what I said. You are part of the group that keeps me in check. I do not grant this idly," I say with dead seriousness.

What must he be thinking now? I ask myself this question as he wipes his practice swords clean, checking for splinters and breaks.

"You have indeed changed. The boy I knew seven years ago...." he trails off, setting the shinai back in its place.

"No. Perhaps you did not change, so much as grow up. And perhaps I too, must change. I will be watching, Lelouch. 見せてやるぞ、魔王。" (Show me what you've got, Demon King.)

I give a small nod as I hear the unspoken words.

'Don't make me regret this.'

"はい、師匠。" (Yes, master.)


	59. Interlude 9: The Measure of a Knight

Interlude 9: The Measure of a Knight

If I were an artistic sort, I'd be waxing rhapsodic about the open skies, the majestic seas and the wonders of nature.... or some other such rubbish.

I'd have preferred to take a boat out to Shikine Island and the New Edwards base, but for security reasons, a plane is faster and easier to manage. We're using a boat convoy as a decoy to ensure Zero doesn't attempt a decapitation strike.

As it is, I find myself drowning in paperwork left over from my incompetent late brother Clovis.The reams of data on my laptop is giving me a migraine. This isn't a colony, it's a junk pile only vaguely resembling one.

And the damn locals are completely useless, assuming that Darlton is in fact not correct and they're being actively seditious.

Numbers Area Council. NAC. It's one of those ideas that seems brilliant to politicians and bean counters, but in actuality, creates far more problems than it solves.

Oh yes, let's put the former aristocracy and business leaders of the country we just conquered and subjugated into a subhuman existence into positions of power to help us manage things. I'm sure that will work out just fantastically.

It's this kind of ass-backwards reasoning that's led the Empire to its current state of affairs. It makes me want to backhand Father and tell him....

Aaaannnnnd let's stop that thought right there.

I take a sip of tea and grimace at the cold taste. Blast it all, where is a pot of hot tea when you need it?

"Your Highness?"

I turn around. Sir Kururugi is standing there. With a tea service....and a fresh pot of tea.

Damn. Probably Euphie's doing.

I silently accept the refreshment and imbibe in the magnificent beverage that is good, reliable, Britannian, tea.

"Ahh.... thank you, Sir Kururugi," I say begrudgingly.

Does he grimace? Does he take offense? Of course not. He simply smiles and nods, proceeding to wheel the service out.

I lie back in the chair, rubbing my nose in frustration as soon I'm sure he's out of earshot. "It would be so much easier to hate him if he wasn't so....so...." I pause, unwilling to whisper the last word.

"Knightly?" a voice answers.

I turn around in alarm, only to see my eavesdropper is not Kururugi, but Guilford.

"He doesn't show it much, but Sir Kururugi has his own demons."

I raise an eyebrow as Guilford sits down opposite me, "What brought this on?"

He grumbles a bit before responding, "I had a mock duel with him, before which I attempted to use the Lancelot myself."

I put my tea down, interest peaked. THIS, I have to hear. "And?"

He sighs and takes off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I could barely control it. The Frame was fighting me the entire time."

He bites into a biscuit before continuing, "Kururugi, though? He wore it like a suit of evening clothes. My Princess, I swear to you, he was dancing with it."

He taps his leg, frowning, "Perhaps dancing is not the correct description. More akin to the martial arts of the Orient. Have you ever seen a Knightmare Frame do a spinning kick?"

What?? That's preposterous! Yes, Knightmare Frames can at least somewhat replicate the range of motion of a human body, running, grabbing, etc. But there are limits. And something as finely-nuanced as a spinning kick? "Gilly, you cannot be serious."

He takes a sip of tea before looking me directly in the eye, "Cornelia, I swear upon my honor it is the truth. I would not have believed it myself, had I not been witnessed it with my own eyes and observed it afterward via black box recordings," he grimaces, the words seemingly paining him. And perhaps they do at that.

"Suzaku Kururugi is better than me. I cannot defeat him in fair combat if we both use our full capabilities. I share your disdain for Numbers, Elevens in particular."

He puts his glasses back on slowly, "But never let it be said that Gilbert G.P. Guilford is a man who ignores what is before his eyes. I may not like Sir Kururugi, but I can respect his skill and his valor, if nothing else."

I give him a dirty look as I slump back in the seat. Damn it, Gilly, you're supposed to be on my side, not Euphie's!

Then again, perhaps my stress is also related to whom we're meeting.

Schneizel el Britannia. Prime Minister of the Empire, and second-in-line to the throne.

I love Schneizel as my second-eldest brother, and occasionally think of him in a decidedly non-sibling fashion......

But in truth? I do not trust him. Much like Father, he uses people for his own purposes without letting anyone see what they are.

The White Prince is called such, because he keeps his own hands un-dirtied, not because he necessarily is himself.

~~~~~~

Shikine Island truly is beautiful. It's like being back at the Caribbean during my shore leave there.

I can almost feel myself physically relaxing in the warm tropical atmosphe—

"Achoo! Cecile! What is this horrid substance?!"

"It's called fresh air, Lloyd. It's good for your health."

The Earl scoffs and sprays a deodorizer around, "Bah! Nature! Give me air conditioning and central heating any day! SCIENCE! shall one day defeat the menace known as the outdoors!"

I give a cross stare at Earl Asplund for ruining the mood with his bizarre antics, which of course he glibly ignores.

"I see Earl Asplund is being contrarian as per usual," a smooth cultured voice quips from the side.

And there he is. Perfectly coiffed, well manicured, and smiling like a man holding the secrets of the universe.

Schneizel el Britannia. Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Second-in-line for the throne.

"Brother Schneizel, a pleasure to see you again."

He smiles beatifically and kisses my hand, causing a slight flush to rise on my cheeks. Purely the warm weather, nothing more.

"It is a pleasure for me as well, dear sister. How are you finding Area 11 thus far?"

Guilford stifles a noise that could be construed as a grunt if one were listening. I don't blame him. That was clearly bait.

"You know bloody well what I've been up to, considering that my reports go to your desk, rather than Father's," I say with a raised eyebrow.

My brother shrugs before answering, "I merely wished to make small talk before we got to business, Cornelia. And besides..." he moves to whispers in my ear.

"You look ravishing when you're piqued, Nelly."

Damn that man. And damn me for finding it enticing when he does things like that.

"Tell me, Brother Schneizel," I say, breathing to take the flush on my face down. "Why do you put up with Earl Asplund's antics? He's so....." I hesitate to finish, not knowing a diplomatic way to describe the scientist.

He rubs his chin, silky smooth blonde locks blowing in the sea breeze, smiling mysteriously.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'vexing', Your Highness," Earl Maldini interjects with his soprano voice. Hard to believe he's a bloodied knight and Schneizel's bodyguard, considering he's even more effeminate-looking than Euphie.

Schneizel smirks just like Father and looks me in the eye.

"It's true he's a rather trying individual at times. But for the contributions he's made to Camelot? I am inclined to allow him his little foibles. If you knew even part of what I have to show you over the next few days, you too would happily ignore the Earl's behavior in favor of his achievements."

A fair point. Measured against his creation, the Lancelot, his eccentricities are at worst a minor irritant. I still have yet to see it battle in the field myself, mind you, but I'm inclined to trust Gilly and the others at their word.

As we walk over to where Euphie and her knight are disembarking, a question rises to mind, "Brother, what do you think of my persistent terrorist, Zero?"

Schneizel closes his eyes, taking a breath before responding, "I'm not quite sure. At first, I thought him merely a costumed fanatic. But after that speech at Narita? Zero may be something even worse: a revolutionary. I had considered that his manifesto about justice was mere propaganda at first, an opiate for the masses. But that he's actually holding his own troops to it, and actively encouraged you to murder the JLF? He may actually believe what he's saying."

I growl at him, "Brother, you sound as though you admire him. He's a terrorist guilty of regicide. And I don't believe he's a believer in justice of any kind. This entire thing is clearly smoke and mirrors for his bloodthirsty agenda."

At that, Schneizel shrugs lightly, "I'd have to meet the man in person to be sure. I can only say.... I'd deeply enjoy playing chess against him."

As we come up, Euphie's face lights up in joy seeing her older brother. "Brother Schneizel!" she yells as she embraces him.

Kururugi smiles placidly as he breathes in the sea air.

"Sir Kururugi?"

He blinks to find Earl Maldini looking him in the eye mischevously, "My name is Earl Kanon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's public and private secretary. A pleasure to finally meet you in person."

The Knight nods and smiles before shaking the earl's dainty hand. As we look on, a look of mutual respect seems to pass between them. I suppose Knights can recognize their own.

At that moment, an ominous drumming sounds in the distance. Is that an electric guitar.....oh no.

The sounds of nature are rudely interrupted by bombs going off and the whirl of landspinners.

NO! NO NO NO NO! NOT HERE!

"NO SUN, NO SKY tsukareta kao!  
NO HOPE, NO FORTUNE shi wo hakobu REERU ni nosete!  
NO POINT, NO MEANIN' nagareru ase!  
NO REASON, NO ANSWER iki wo hisome warau!"

And a familiar red Knightmare Frame burns away one of the base garrison Sutherlands....

"Where are you, Bitch of Britannia?! I'm here to finish what I started at Narita!"

It's her! The one who almost defeated me. Zero's Red Queen.

"OH, LIGHT UP MY SOUL!  
afure dasu chikara de!  
iro aseta sekai ni!  
kiseki wo ima (okose)!"

And what the hell is that irritating music they're blasting to jam our comms with?!

A whoosh of wind is our only warning as the Lancelot enters the fray, guns blazing.

"NO SHADOW, NO FIGURE shibaritsukeru!  
NO VISION, NO FUTURE kurutta haguruma!"

A jeep arrives and we quickly climb in, speeding away from the duel.

"Gilly! Get the guard mobilized! And prep my Gloucester! I'll deal with the other units while Kururugi is fighting Zero's ace!"

Schneizel turns to me with a disturbingly calm smile, "Actually, sister, could you belay your entry onto the field briefly? I'm most interested in seeing the results of the Earl's research."

I raise an eyebrow as my fist tightens. He cannot possibly be serious! "Schneizel, the base is under attack. I would think we have higher priorities than seeing what your toy is capable of!"

"Prime Minister, Sir, we've intercepted enemy transmissions through the jamming! The enemy is being lead by Tohdoh! Their target is you!"

He rubs his chin in thought a moment.

"OH, LIGHT UP MY SOUL!  
afure dasu chikara de!  
iro aseta sekai ni!  
kiseki wo ima (okose)!"

"Interesting. I didn't expect Zero to try this..." he muses to himself.

I observe Kururugi parrying away the burning claw of the Red Queen. Not bad. Wait, what?! Did he just backflip over the unit to try and take its head in midair!?

"(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
SET ME FREE!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
I MUST BE FREE!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
YEAH, OPEN THE GATE!  
(OPEN THE GATE)!  
GOTTA ROCK!!!"

Is he forcing her back? Yes....he is. Goddamn it Gilly....you were right. He really is Rounds caliber....

Schneizel's eyes gleam with satisfaction, "Impressive," he says to the beaming Earl. "Your creation has actually proven to be worth the enormous amount of resources I sunk into it. I will see that your budget is raised. Well done, Professor Asplund."

Lloyd preens....is he actually taking a bow and clapping? Gods, that man is irritating.

"Oh, I am so pleased to hear that! It's all thanks to my genius and Cecile's engineering. And of course, credit to our devicer for being able to bring out Lancelot's full potential."

Euphie looks worriedly at the screen as the Red Queen destroys one of Suzaku's swords. Her knight dashes backwards, trying to evade the knife in the Guren's other hand.

And then....he does the impossible. He actually plows her over with a spinning kick.......

If anyone actually claims my jaw dropped from that, I will slit their throats. Fortunately, it seems everyone else is completely in shock as well. Even Brother Schneizel's poker face breaks for a moment upon seeing that.

"Earl, were you aware that it was possible to do that...?" he whispers.

"HIT BACK, STRIKE IT DOWN ikari yuuki!  
I'LL FIGHT, FIGHT IT DOWN kiba wo tori modose!  
ALL RIGHT, I'M ALL RIGHT kizu wo otte!  
GOT FIRE, DESIRE tsume wo tsuki tatero!"

Lloyd cleans his glasses before giving a grin so smug it makes me want to break his glasses on his face and shove them down his throat.

"Theoretically? Yes. Did I think anyone was capable of doing so before Suzaku? Not really. Even I have to admit I may have overtuned the Lancelot a tad."

He looks gleefully at the numbers on his laptop as Suzaku fires the VARIS rifle at the Red Queen.

"But in Suzaku's case? It seems he needed something as physically imposing as he himself is."

He blinks in shock as the Red Queen blocks the shot with her claw, energy blazing as the red light of her claw holds back the glowing green bullet of the rifle.

"What."  
"OH, LIGHT UP MY SOUL!  
afure dasu chikara de!  
iro aseta sekai ni!  
kiseki wo ima (okose)!"

Euphie clasps her hands together, "Please be alright, Suzaku..."

A flash of light precedes missiles hitting the ground between them. What the deuce?!

An airship. A bloody airship. Flying across the sky, shooting at the Black Knights.

"Right on time. The Avalon is a bit late, but the timing is nonetheless adequate."

I turn to Schneizel, who's smiling as he pulls a pocket watch from his waistcoat.

"This is what you wished to show me?" I say flatly as the vessel begins forcing the Black Knights to retreat. It does cut an impressive figure.

"(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
SET ME FREE!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
I MUST BE FREE!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
YEAH, OPEN THE GATE!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)!  
(OPEN THE GATE, SET ME FREE)"

The base commander, a General Tavers, grabs the microphone triumphantly, "That's it lads! Send the blighters running! You, Kururugi! Pursuit and hunt! Crush them underfoot!"

"No."

The man begins turning red with rage, "What?! I gave you an order, boy!"

"My apologies, sir, but my first and highest priority is the safety of my Princess. I cannot and will not endanger her by chasing after an enemy on the retreat while her safety is still in question."

That's....

The man's face contorts with anger as he snarls at my sister's knight, "I'll see you court-martialed for insubordination, Eleven scum!"

The Black Knights are fleeing, their mission a failure. And yet....something doesn't seem right.

A guard squadron surrounds the Lancelot, guns trained on it as Suzaku dismounts.

"Guards! Clap him in irons!"

"Stop it! I, Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire, demand you cease your actions, General!" Euphie cries out as she runs and gets in front of the arresting group.

The General's ruddy face gives a shocked look, "But, Your Highness, he disobeyed a direct order and let the enemy escape. Such a thing is against regulations and conduct unbecoming an officer. We can't let him set such an example for the men."

"But....."

Damn it all, why do you keep doing this to me, Kururugi?

"General, I'm forced to agree with my sister. Despite their appearance, Sir Kururugi's actions are NOT insubordination."

At the sound of my deep voice, the General blinks in confusion.

"Your Highness Princess Cornelia...?"

I sigh as I look Suzaku in the eyes for a moment, before answering the general.

"The oath Kururugi swore was to my sister alone. That he would obey her orders and have her safety and protection as his highest calling. Insubordinate seeming, perhaps. But as an older sister, and more importantly, as the Viceroy for Area 11, I cannot fault him for protecting my sibling, the sub-Viceroy."

Schneizel claps slowly as he and his aide enter the stand-off, "Marvelously put, Sister Cornelia. I find myself wholly in agreement. Sir Kururugi acted as a Knight in full accordance with his oaths. I think we can let this incident pass. What say you, General Tavers?"

The man takes a deep breath before nodding, "As you say, Lord Prime Minister, General Cornelia. I shall let the matter drop on your advisement."

Schneizel moves to whisper something to Suzaku before leaving. I grab the blond man's sleeve, narrowing my eyes.

"What did you just say to him?"

He winks at me mischevously, "I simply apprised him that he should be careful doing such actions in the future. And that I may have need of his services at some point."

Slippery as a viper. Schneizel is a man whom anyone with more sense than rocks should be wary of.

Suzaku bows deeply to me after Schneizel departs, his eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm in your debt."

I give him a flat stare, "Let us be frank, Kururugi. I do not like you. In point of fact, I don't like most numbers, Elevens especially."

I give him a rough smile, raising an eyebrow, "But I'm willing to admit I may have been wrong about you. I still do not like you. But I'm willing to extend my respect to you as a soldier, and prepared to concede that you may be somewhat adequate in serving as Euphemia's Knight. Do NOT. Prove me wrong. Are we clear, Sir Kururugi?" I say with an icy tone.

He gulps and goes into a parade salute, "Yes, General ma'am!"

I snort and return the salute, "At ease solider. Go, see to your charge. And Suzaku?"

He turns around with a blink.

"......Thank you for protecting my sister."

Perhaps this country isn't entirely worthless after all.


	60. Turn 15.2:

Turn 15.2:

I hold a hand up to my ear under my mask as I hear the start of Anthem's "Light It Up", signaling the attack has begun. Good taste, Q-1. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tohdoh and Q-1 have begun their part. It's time now we did ours," I announce as the low hum of the submarine's engines in the background drones on.

Ohgi raises a hand to catch my attention, "Sir, I don't understand. We're going to an isolated island in the middle of nowhere instead of a military base. What exactly is our plan?"

I tap a few buttons on my phone to pipe in some appropriate music. Let's see....ah. Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2, that will do nicely. I gently sway to the soft horns as the music starts. Such a placid tune. It will keep everyone relaxed till we disembark.

"It's quite simple, Ohgi. This is a multi-faceted operation. We know it's a simple snatch-and-grab, however Britannia will be kept guessing as to why we did this for awhile afterward. And for reasons not readily apparent, the Gawain is apparently here for research purposes."

I pace, taking CC's hand as we dance to the beat, her expression amused.

"From our perspective, the Gawain is extremely useful, however from Britannia's point of view, it's a minor loss at best. Schneizel is extraordinarily arrogant; he wouldn't be able to bring himself to care about losing a Frame that isn't even battle-ready and that no one on the Britannian side can even use properly."

I dip CC and pull her into a spin as she takes over to continue, "On the other hand? If Zero were to take the Avalon? That might catch Blondie's interest. Cornelia certainly would raise the alarm and crack down harder, if not requisition extra troops."

I put my hands on the small of her back as I smile at her following my train of thought. Such an marvelous woman.

"The absolute worst case scenario, of course, is that Emperor Charles himself takes an active interest in what we're doing, and demands the problem be crushed." CC spins me and pulls me back with a smirk as the song begins to wind down.

"And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is why I DO NOT want the Avalon, on top of the reasons Tohdoh and I already explained. It will make us too large of a target. The Gawain, on the other hand, is doable for the reasons I outlined."

I raise a finger, wagging it, "But at the same time, we can't be seen as ignoring it, either. Because then the enemy will ask why we aren't trying for it, and become paranoid. I do not want them panicking and raining fire down on us, or worse, on the innocent populace."

I shrug and retake my seat next to CC as the song ends, "So we make a wild and crazy attack in a token effort to kill Schneizel. Thus catering to his ego, and distracting him while we make off with the Gawain."

Tamaki starts laughing as he figures it out, "Oh, man! So they'll think we wanted Schneizel and we were forced to just take the...fuck how do you say that again?"

Ohgi grimaces, "ガウェイン. Or Gawain in Britannian. Tamaki, I thought you were paying attention when I explained this."

I chuckle to myself as they bicker among themselves, the tension forgotten. All conditions have been cleared. There's always the possibility that I'm wrong, of course, and that Cornelia gets trigger-happy over our stealing tech from Camelot. Though I expect Schneizel to downplay it, on the grounds that the Gawain isn't functional.

Heh. Which will hurt his credibility when we bring it to the field. And I'm looking forward to finally getting out of a damn Sutherland.

~~~~~~

Kaminejima. Island of the Origin of the Gods. It would be oh-so-tempting and cathartic to just burn the entire island down and make it impossible to access the Thought Elevator.

It would be an undertaking that would be pyrrhic in totality, however. Charles would never allow such an act to go unanswered.

I could deny him the chance to use the Sword, perhaps. But in his fury, he would annihilate Japan in retaliation. Not to mention, the difficulty of explaining why we'd be wasting so much firepower on such a small and insignificant island. And, of course, the lingering suspicion that I don't actually know what it would take to destroy the Thought Elevator completely.

I shake my head to clear out the cobwebs of what-ifs, and maybes. It's time to get my war-beast.

"Black Knights, move out!"

We streak through the beaches and into the jungle, foregoing stealth for speed. Our destination? The entrance to the Thought Elevator.

My eyes shimmer with glee at the sight of the massive experimental Knightmare and the relatively light security. YES! It worked!

"Gentlemen! It would seem you're outgunned," I announce from my command Sutherland.

I poke my helmet out, lazily leaning on the head of my unit, "However, I'm in a generous mood today. So for the small price of all your research data and the Gawain, you all get to walk out of here alive."

An officer scoffs and steps forward, "Do your worst, Eleven bastard! You'll get nothing from loyal sons of—!"

The remainder of his sentence is cut off by a bullet through the eye, courtesy of my pistol. I sigh, miming blowing the smoke from the barrel.

"Rest assured, I will convey that you all fought bravely, loyally, et cetera, et cetera. But if you're really so eager to martyr yourselves? Obliging you is no difficulty."

I tap my bicep, "Tick-tock, gentlemen."

After a brief huddle, a cowed and quivering scientist hands me the startup key for the Gawain and points to the database.

"I-i-it's all there. The password is G4D5R27. Please don't kill us....Lord Demon King."

I smirk and pat him on the cheek. It's nice when people are helpful and don't make a fuss.

"I'm a man of my word. For your safety and to assuage concerns, you're all going to be bound and knocked unconscious. But? If you have given me a fake password or try to escape?"

I grip him by the neck causing him to whimper, "I will be aggravated and forced to make an example of you. Is this understood?"

He nods, sniffling.

I drop him and walk over to the computer, inputting the password. The screen opens to the main menu and the data files. Excellent. Mostly scans and data about the Thought Elevator. But there's data on the Gawain and.....hahahahahaha! Experimental data about the Hadron Cannon project. Perfect. This should speed up Rakshata's work considerably.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Good night," I say with a sweet tone as I pistol whip the man unconscious.

"Tie them all up! Only kill if they try to escape or cause problems. The rest of you, pack up the research equipment and all the supplies!"

CC struts up, eyeing the six and a half-meter-tall Gawain.

"So we did all this for the world's biggest dick-compensator Knightmare? I'm so disappointed, Zero."

I look at her incredulously as the Black Knights try to hold back their laughter. ......Shit, she's got a point.

"You have no sense of style, woman. It's more than a codpiece. It's a FLYING codpiece!" I say, pointing to the sky.

.......That came out wrong.

She breaks into peals of laughter and this time the rest of the team joins her.

Fuck it, I walked right into that one. I shrug and chuckle, eyeing the Gawain.

"I suppose I deserved that," I muse, CC giggling in my ear as she leans on my side. "Did I mention the Gawain is a two-seater?" I quip to her.

She smirks at me, "You can't pilot it yourself?"

I shake my head, "I could. But I can't manage the Druid system AND pilot it adequately enough to be useful on the battlefield. And dear, let us not mince words. You are a far better pilot than I am," I say with no sense of shame.

She pats me on the behind while planting a kiss on my mask, "Glad you know who's safeguarding your cute ass."

We take the winch up to the cockpit where I quickly discard the mask, looking over the controls. Hmm, looks simple enough.

"CC, take the wheel. I'm going to be trying the Druid system out and reconfiguring the preferences," I mumble as I type on the keyboard.

The crew clears out of the way as the gigantic mech rolls its way out of the cavern.

I look up to see CC giving me an amorous look. Heh.

"Engaging Float system, disabling Hadron Cannons," I say as I set the auto-pilot directly for the sub.

"Cannons? You're not going to let me have a turn? You should know not to tease me, Lulu," She whispers as she straddles me in the cowgirl position.

I spank her as she shivers, "They don't work at the moment. They spray out a shotgun blast that isn't effective except as a close-range deterrent."

I tap a key, putting some music as I pull her pants down, planting my lips on her trimmed pussy. She relaxes on my chest, the seat reclining, her ears twitching to the song.

"Brahms, I think. Which is this, Hungarian number two?" she says with a purr.

I smack my lips, "Number five, actually. Just sit back and relax."

I quietly slurp up the salty taste as we fly to our destination. After about 10 minutes, I spot our destination below us.

"Black Knights Submarine, come in. This is K-1. Open hanger doors and clear some space. The package is significantly larger than a normal one."

The top of the vessel opens up and we slowly descend, the Gawain's arms extended to the side. CC sighs like a pleased cat as she slowly pulls her underwear and pants up over her glorious ass.

"What now, Lulu?"

I can't resist smiling wickedly as the fact that we got the Gawain, the best Frame in the original timeline under our control with no problems.

CC pinches my cheek, "Don't."

I give her a flat stare, "I haven't done anything."

She returns my look with one of her own, "I know that look. No. You are not indulging in that now."

I pull her hand off, "We just pulled a con on Schneizel. The man this dick compensator, as you put it, belongs to. I think I'm allowed some gloating."

We ride the winch down, her face politely annoyed. "Fine. But I'm timing you."

Kallen and Tohdoh come up as we arrive. "Zero, we did it!" "Mission accomplished."

CC waves a hand at me, "Go ahead. But I'm giving everyone a warning."

Kallen raises an eyebrow, "What does he want to do now?"

CC clears her throat, "Be advised, our leader is about to indulge himself. If you do not wish to know what kind of lunatic is leading this organization, cover your ears please."

Kallen grimaces, "Oh god, he's doing that? Can't you stop him?"

Tohdoh gives me a look that says he's not amused, "Zero, what is this?"

I take a deep breath as I feel my ego rising, "Simple, General. I feel the urge to let my megalomania loose, once in a while."

"Heh heh heh heh..."

I put a hand on my mask as I throw my head back in laughter, feeling the visceral pleasure of unleashing my unbridled joy at our success.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tohdoh grips his sword tighter as his eyes narrow. Kallen gives me a look that says she has no patience for this shit. And CC?

She's timing me with a stopwatch on her phone.

"And.....that's thirty seconds." She nods to Tohdoh, "General, you may stop him now."

"What?"

Kallen throws her arms up in exasperation, "Just hit the idiot already. He's not going to stop until someone makes him."

The general looks with a slightly concerned look at me and then back to CC, "This seems....unorthodox."

CC shrugs, "I've had practice handling people like him. Trust me when I say this is the best solution."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-oof!"

I gasp for air as Tohdoh stabs me in the solar plexis with the scabbard of his blade.

"Ouch..."

I get back to my feet, taking a deep breath.

"Zero....are you alright?"

I shake off the cobwebs as I turn to Tohdoh, "Never better. Just had to indulge myself for a moment. Good work."

Kallen pinches her nose, "Why me?"

I'd answer that, but I'm sure she'd hit me for it, "So, how did the New Edwards raid go?"

Tohdoh swiftly goes to military attention, "As planned, we hit the base and drew as much attention as possible. There were two unexpected factors, however."

I freeze, oh goddammit, now what?

"The first, was that Suzaku arrived and managed to intercept Kallen before she could do more than cursory damage to the enemy. Her attention was preoccupied by him for the duration of the duel."

Okay, that's not bad. I wasn't sure Euphie would be there, but that doesn't particularly hurt our plans.

"And the second...?" I ask trepidaciously.

Kallen leans against the Gawain with a sour expression, "A huge airship started bombing us and Suzaku forced me to run. I'm sorry, Zero, I wasn't able to do enough."

I sigh in relief. Murphy actually DIDN'T fuck with us for once? Thank fucking god.

"The first was unlikely since I didn't believe Cornelia would bring Euphie with her, but not that big a problem. Let's be honest, it actually helps with the deception."

I pull them both into a hug, surprising them, "And as I said to Ohgi? I didn't even want the Avalon in the first place. Too big a target."

Tohdoh stands up, coughing to regain his composure, "Be that as it may, your objective was successful, I take it?"

I nod as I pat the Gawain's black armored leg.

"The finest Sixth-generation Knightmare Frame in the world, the Gawain. My new war-beast," I say gleefully.

"You really do spoil me, Zero. First, pilots for my nephews, and now the Earl of Pudding's bastard?"

I turn to see Rakshata smoking her pipe, eyes glinting with greed over our prize.

I walk over to her and wave my arm to the mammoth machine, "All yours, Doctor. Just make sure to put it back together after you look it over. I'm going to need it in the near future. And please try to fix the cannons on the shoulders, they're not very reliable right now."

She rubs her hands together as she yells something in Hindi at her assistants who start poking and analyzing the machine.

"And with that?" I state. "I think we can take a day or two off. Thank you all for your hard work. And please don't be alarmed if I indulge in laughter like that."

"He's just compensating for something, much like the Gawain here," CC quips, pointing at the machine behind us.

Kallen covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh at the joke, Tohdoh himself smirking as he turns to go speak with his team. And the rest of the sub, Rakshata included, are clearly not holding back in their amusement,

It's obvious that the fact that I'm willing to let my own guys mock me is helping to keep them from freaking out over my more megalomaniacal moments. Much like my acting pervy on occasion, it helps to humanize me.

I do hope Suzu didn't have any troubles over that last incident. He seems to have been busy with his new charge. Heh, maybe he finally got to do more than hold hands with her.

Machiavelli said it's better to be feared than loved. But he also said if you can have both, do so.

End of turn.


	61. Interlude 10: Crimson Lotus Sutra

Interlude 10: Crimson Lotus Sutra

I sigh with relief as I get out of the simulator. Another day, another slog of training. I'd love to take Guren-kun out for a spin, but we just don't have the resources to set up a full obstacle course and remain hidden.

As I towel off the sweat from my forehead, I hear a sound of wood striking wood.

Raising an eyebrow, I follow it to the dojo, the private training area where Tohdoh and his Holy Swords train.

"Ha!"

I blink at the deep voice. That sounds like Zero....what the hell??

I slide the door open to see Lelouch sparring with Senba, both clad in dogi, with Tohdoh observing from the side.

"ど～りゃ！" Senba yells as he strikes an overhead blow at Lelouch.

If he wasn't wearing a hood to hide his face, I'd swear he was smirking as he blocks high and then body-checks Senba, pushing the man backwards. Zero instantly goes on the offensive, swords whirling as he tries to randomize his slashes.

It's beautiful....

I rub my breast idly as he is forced back on the defensive by a well-timed parry from Senba, the older man timing his strikes to keep Zero off balance.

"止めろ！" (Stop!)

At Tohdoh's declaration, the two come to a halt, lowering their blades as I flush upon realizing where my hand was.

"Good work, Zero. Your defensive ability is becoming more refined. Senba, your thoughts?"

The older man flicks his shinai to the side as if cleaning off the blood before responding, "I would say your swordsmanship is too aggressive, but from I can observe, that seems to be an inherent characteristic of your style."

Lelouch nods, "It's something of a berserker style. Attaining clarity through filling the void, not by emptying the vessel."

The old man sighs, "Very well. You'll need to hold your passion back more. You get sloppy once your blood is up. I'd prefer to teach you a more tranquil style, but Tohdoh insists that you will not be persuaded to do so."

Lelouch pulls his hood off, making me blink. I assumed he told Tohdoh, but Senba too??

"Not a fucking chance. I like my style; it's perfectly compatible with my personality. I'll get better the hard way, by taking as many hits as I need to until I learn to get it right."

Zero is a swordsman? When did that happen?

I sneak away quietly, pondering this strange facet of my inscrutable boss' personality.

As I lean against a wall in the locker room, I recall a conversation I had a while ago.

~~~~

I march after CC, ire aroused after that cheap shot she said about Refrain.

"Hey! Get over here, you grass-haired skank!" I yell at her.

She turns to see me, smiles, then skips to the locker rooms, keeping pace just ahead of me.

"You called, Tsundere-chan?" she says with a wink.

"What the fuck was that bullshit about Refrain you mentioned?"

She raises an eyebrow, "You mean that remark about no one caring about Numbers and that's why they won't address the Refrain issue?"

I slap my hand on the locker behind her, palm making the metal ring out as it clatters next to her head.

"My mother is dealing with Refrain addiction, you heartless bitch! Give me one reason I shouldn't deck your unkillable head off!" I yell at her.

She looks at me in surprise a moment, her yellow eyes wide.

"Oh."

I grab her by her straitjacket, eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh? Oh?! OH?!?! That's all you can say?!"

She caresses my cheek slowly, giving me a sad smile.

I stumble backwards in shock.

"What the hell?!"

"I didn't know. And when I said no one, I meant no one who was in a position to do anything officially, i.e. Britannian, generally speaking. Not everyone is heartless to suffering, Kallen."

I give her a dirty look, fist clenched, "l won't let anyone mock her. My mother has suffered enough in her life. I'm going to help Zero build a place where she can be happy," I say with righteous conviction.

CC smiles with a melancholy look, "You're lucky, you know."

I gape in surprise. What now??

"I haven't had anything like family in a long time. And I have no memory of my mother. That was long ago, back when I was human, instead of an immortal witch...," she whispers.

Aw great, now she's making me feel bad.

Urk! And now she's hugging me?!

"It's a hard thing, being a parent. So often, we hope our children will learn from our mistakes, and choose to be better people than we were."

It's so easy to forget everything she's been through. Everything she's seen.

I sigh as I stroke her hair, "Stop being melodramatic. It's depressing."

And frankly, I like her better when she's snarky and coy.

She looks me in the eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Lelouch was right about you. You really are a nice girl."

My eyes widen as she kisses me briefly. And I'm strongly tempted to do more than just reciprocate...

She pulls back before I can make a decision either way.

"I can see you're not ready yet. But...if you change your mind?"

And she slowly runs her hand down my stomach, lazily tracing patterns between the legs of my pilot suit.

And all I can do is stand there, shock still, my breath quickening.

"I'll be happy to show you how to enjoy being a woman, Kallen-chan," she whispers in my ear.

I gulp as she saunters out, swaying her hips with a devilish expression.

~~~~~~

I shudder as I recall everything about that day awhile ago, not too long after we sent Shirley's dad home.

I don't even know where to begin. I don't like gir—!

I sigh deeply as I slump onto a bench. I'm just lying to myself at this point.

I peel off the sweaty pilot suit, letting my skin breathe.

Yes, I do like girls. Not all girls, but I'm definitely attracted to them.

And......dark-haired purple-eyed pretty boys, apparently.

Goddammit, I am not going to be another lovesick simpleton like that idiot fan club Lulu has over at Ashford!

With a snarl, and what feels like a migraine coming on, I march to the showers, towel wrapped around my body and another towel on my shoulders.

"You just have to make everything complicated, don't you, Lelouch?" I say out loud as I set my toiletries down.

Tch. Complicated, sure. But he was right. He really does get results. People fight and die for him at a word.

It's actually frightening at times....

"Would you ask me to die for your dream if it was the only way to win, Zero?"

The question terrifies me. Because I don't know that I could tell him no....

"Never."

I turn around in shock, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Standing there, a towel wrapped around his....surprisingly toned and cut musculature.....is Lelouch.

Did he hear that?!

"What the hell are you—?!"

"I don't ask anyone to die, Kallen."

Whatever I was about to say is cut off as he starts speaking. The truth is....he doesn't need Geass. He never did. It just let him shortcut his plans.

"I don't ask anyone to die for me. What I demand of those who fight under my banners is to live."

My breath catches at the power in his voice, the determination in his presence.

I squeak as he raises my chin up, eyes glinting in the low fluorescent lights.

"And I would never sacrifice those I love."

I grab hold of him, tears leaking from my eyes. Idiot, you don't just say things like that. It's....it's...just not done.

"I have business to handle. We'll talk later, Kallen," he says as he starts to leave after kissing my cheek.

Like hell you get to wind me up like that and leave!

I growl as I grab him, pressing my lips to his as he looks at my red face in surprise.

"You are a moron. A fucking lunatic that I still can't figure out. A sword-brained bloodthirsty psycho with more audacity than common sense."

He quirks an eyebrow upwards, smiling like the cheeky bastard he is.

"And those are my good points."

Argh! Half the time I want to punch him unconscious! The other half.....

My hand grabs him by the hair as I kiss him, biting his lip.

"I wasn't finished, asshole," I pant as I break the kiss.

"You're all of that.....and you're the man who saved my mother from Refrain addiction. The man who's stopping the terrorism being committed by my people. The man who's doing the impossible."

I blush as I look away, "And the man I'm falling for...."

"めんどくさい な 女…" (Troublesome woman...) he whispers with a sigh. "Can I borrow your phone?"

I blink at the non-sequitur, "Umm, sure?" I say as I go to my locker and then hand it to him.

He fiddles with the buttons a moment, then gently sets the phone down on a ledge.  
"Oh yeah I tell you somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"

Wait....I know this song. The Beat...something? I can't remember the name. Mom used to like them....

He smiles and puts his hands on my waist as he gently pulls me to him, my cheeks flushed.

"What if someone comes in?!" I hiss at him.

He's unmasked! And more importantly, I'm almost naked!

He nuzzles my cheek as we glide along the locker room floor. For someone so rakish, he's actually pretty graceful when he wants to be.  
"Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now, let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"

"Kallen, there's no one here, as far as I know. It's rather late, close to 10:30pm. And this is the pilot's lockers."

I look away with a huff. He has a point; most of the other pilots don't train nearly as much as I do. Though CC is only a few steps behind me, despite that she barely does anything, the lazy bitch.

"Why are you so crazy?" I say with an exasperated sigh, feeling his hand on my waist as we step slowly to the beat.  
"And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feelin' that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide"

He doesn't respond with words, just a flex of his hips and a wink. I must have bad taste. Because I think I like my men a little insane....

"I am crazy. That's not really in dispute. But you know what they say, Q-1: Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin," he whispers with his eyes closed. His shimmering purple hypnotic eyes.....

God damn it.  
"Yeah, you got that somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"

Feeling cloth moving on my leg, I look down, and notice with wide eyes that my towel is slipping off. And his is barely staying on too.

"Hey! Let me fix my—!"

He spins me before I can finish and my towel gently glides to the floor, leaving my toned and firm thighs on display along with my red-haired vagina.

I gulp at the sight of his...flaccid dick? He's not hard?  
"And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feelin' that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide"

"It's not like anyone can see. And we've been both seen each other before, so it's not like this is anything new."

He holds me close, dancing slowly, my hands gripping onto his as my face flares red.

"And you're adorable when you're embarrassed," he says with a low voice in my ear.

Is this sexual harassment? Maybe if someone walked in, they'd say that. But....I don't think I mind. Heh, it's funny. I gut-punched him after we saved Suzaku for grabbing my ass. But now?  
"Yeah, you got that somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"

I find it flattering. I figured out awhile ago that as much of a perv as Zero acts like? That some of it is an act. He's trying to make himself more approachable.

I look into his eyes....and now I feel mushy and starstruck....and glowing...

Fuck, I guess I really have fallen for him.

"I must be crazy too...." I mutter.

"Oh, am I contagious?"

A flat stare is my response, before I smile shyly. He's really funny when he's not being a megalomaniac.

"No. Because I think I'm actually starting to understand you, Lelouch vi Britannia."

His response is a quick laugh, "Oho! Don't tell anyone else. I enjoy my international man of mystery status," he says with a wink.

I smack him on the shoulder with my palm. Wise ass. Cute one, though....

I gulp seeing that he clearly enjoyed that. Bigger than I expected too....

I want to....but....I don't think I'm ready yet.

"Lelouch....I....."

He looks me in the eyes, and then shrugs, "You're not ready yet. I can tell."

I sigh with relief that he's not going to push it. Because I'm not sure I'd be able to say no.....

I must have done that audibly because he's giving me a sad look.

"Kallen.....do you really think I'm some kind of monster? A deranged sex maniac who would force himself on you?"

Oh god, how the hell is he doing puppy dog eyes?! His sister, I can believe it, but him??

He sighs deeply before running a hand through his hair, "I admit to being a pervert. I admit to being utterly shameless. And yes, I do have a very high sex drive," he says with a nonchalant shrug.

"However, I always ensure that anyone I'm having fun with is totally on-board with it. And right now? I can tell it wouldn't be fun for you."

He walks over to the sink, bending over to splash his face with cold water. My cheeks flush as I give up trying to hide my gaze and just watch his ass move.

"And if you're not having fun with me? What's the point?" He says as he turns around, cold water dripping from his limp hair.

I gulp as I look at him. He's not even doing anything and I already feel my breath catching. How can someone be so SEXY without trying?!

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. I shouldn't have said that," I say quietly.

It's true. No matter what he's done....he's never made me feel like he would force me. I feel like a heel.

"Kallen."

He gives me a soft smile as he holds up his bag of....that is a LOT of bathing products.

"You have more stuff than I do," I say incredulously.

"If you've got it, flaunt it," he says as he picks up and hands me my towel back.

Narcissistic prick. I give him a smirk, teasing him a bit as I slowly put the towel on.

"Would you like to help me with some of the paperwork after the shower?"

Huh? Really? That's new. He's never asked me that before, "Why?"

His expression turns serious, "Because Q-1, you are intelligent enough to be among, if not the top student at Ashford, despite your absences. And since I'm grooming you for a command position in the future, anyway, you need to learn how to handle it. And part of that is handling logistics and paperwork."

A command position?! Me?!

"What about Tohdoh? Or Ohgi?! I screwed up Akihabara! I can't handle—!"

He slaps his palm on the locker near me, purple eyes turning icy as his gaze narrows.

"Ohgi and I already spoke to you about this after the battle. You performed to an exemplary degree given the circumstances. Ohgi agrees with me, and Tohdoh will likely second my decision after he's satisfied that you're serious about it. That is, IF you are willing to step up and do so?"

"What if I have to make a decision that gets people killed again?" I whisper.

He nods slowly, "Now you know how I feel every time I plan an operation. And you'll do what I do. Trust in your subordinates to do the best they can, and do everything in your power to make sure they come back alive."

Wow....if you have that much faith in me?

I stand to a military salute, cerulean orbs meeting his amethyst ones, "Sir, I'm ready to learn how to be a commander! Please take care of me!"

Then I can't let you and everyone else down.

He smiles and pats me on the shoulder, "Good. Shower up and come to my office. This is unfortunately going to be an all-nighter, so we're going to be busy."

I nod, determined to prove myself to him. Aw shit, tomorrow we have school. Fuck, I'm going to be a zombie in the morning. I grimace thinking about classes tomorr—What the hell?!

I gasp at the feeling of Lelouch's hand on my ass, kneading the glute muscles. When did his grip get so strong....

I elbow him, as I blush at how good it felt, "Hey! What happened to not forcing me?!"

"I'm not. This is just my normal flirting. And you clearly were enjoying yourself."

Yes, that's true. But dammit, you're going to listen to me one way or the other!

"Fine! Yes, I was enjoying it," I say with a brilliant flush on my face.

"But I want you and CC to cut it out for awhile. Just...give me time."

"Okay."

"Because I— wait what?"

He moves to a shower stall and starts washing up, "I'll tell CC to cut it out and I'll tone down the flirting. That's what you wanted, right?"

I blink at how simple that was, "That's it? That's all I had to say?"

He turns around, soap dripping off his torso, "Correct."

I let out a deep breath, feeling foolish. I like him a lot, and I'm pretty sure I like CC too. So why am I so nervous about going further?!

Because I'm scared.

The idea of sex, of letting my guard down, of letting someone in after losing so much......oh my god.

I look at him horrified as suddenly something clicks for me. That's what happened to him too. He lost his mother, his home, cast out by his father, his sister crippled.

I sit down, seeing him in an entirely different light.

"Lelouch....does it ever stop hurting?"

He looks back at me, a melancholy expression on his face, "Does what?"

"Losing people, losing your place in the world....."

He quietly shampoos his hair, not responding for a moment.

"Lelouch—?"

"Could you scrub my back, Kallen? I'll answer your question, it's just not a subject I like talking about," he says quietly.

I nod as I gently lay my towel down, grabbing my scrub brush and shampoo.

He stands there, silent as the water cascades off both of us. I lather up the brush and start working on his back.

"It doesn't really. Some pain never goes away entirely. But you fill the void with things. People, a new place for yourself, lovers, passions, whatever makes you feel whole."

That's....that's so sad. I lean against him, arms around his torso as my breasts push against his shoulder blades, "Are you ever happy?"

He turns around in my arms, pulling me close, his eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Sometimes no. But no one can be happy all the time. But?"

He kisses me gently and then strokes my hair, "I find making the ones I love happy gives me satisfaction."

I was totally wrong about him. He's so much more than he appears to be on the surface.

"Lelouch....after we take this country back....can we go on a date?"

His lips curl up slightly, "Anything you want, just ask."

I kiss him as I hold his head, "And maybe....if we feel up to it....we'll see what happens."

His response is a breathy moan, "Ahh, you are a terrible tease, you know that?"

I giggle, "I'm not trying to be, you perv. I...just want my first time to be special...."

The black-haired fallen prince nods and starts washing my back.

Not the evening I planned on, but? This feels right.

"Thanks for listening, Lulu," I whisper as I enjoy him working the soap into my back.

"I like to think I'm pretty good at it. And you won't be thanking me when you see the paperwork we have to deal with," he says jokingly.

Even if we end up being up all night like he said? I think it will have been worth it to see past some of his masks for once.


	62. Interlude 11: The Clever Bamboo Princess

Interlude 11: The Clever Bamboo Princess

"ね、変態さま、あなたの赤女王を犯りましたか？" (So, Hentai-sama, have you fucked your Red Queen yet?)

Zero snorts at the crude question, "まったくもう、神楽耶ちゃん。あなたは無礼な少女、" (Oy vey, Kaguya. You're a rather rude girl,) he says with an exasperated tone.

I titter to myself at his grousing. He's so much fun to tease.

"No. There's no need to hurry the inevitable. Q-1 and I talked it out. Feeling jealous?" he says with a teasing tone.

Hardly. I think she's gorgeous as well. The odd thing is, she doesn't really seem to realize it herself. Perhaps it's because she grew up as a tomboy?

"Speaking of inevitable, what happened with the Knightmare you set out to acquire?"

His body language says he's almost certainly smirking under the mask. "Rakshata has been pulling it apart for the last week or so. I had to stop her today because I need it operational ASAP. I'm expecting shit to hit the fan soon."

I give him a sharp look at that, making a covert gesture with my hands. 'Safe to talk about here?'

He shakes his head, "Later."

I'm so grateful he took the time to teach me his sign language code. Even in this, the headquarters of the Six Houses, one cannot be too cautious.

"I want you to know, however this goes today? You have my full support."

He lifts my chin up, the slot revealing his eye, gleaming with emotion. "I'd kiss you if I had the opportunity right now."

I lean into his side as we walk down the corridor, my face glowing, "You can make it up to me by arranging time for me to see Nunnally after this."

This is a big day for the Black Knights. With things at a comfortable lull, Zero has finally decided to meet with Kyoto to give a report on how things are going.

At least, that's what they think. The truth is, Lelouch is getting tired of dealing with them and he's here today to put them directly under his command.

That gives me an idea.

"Master Zero, allow me to plead your case."

He stops short, standing stiff as a board. I do believe I've surprised him. "Kaguya, if you do that, you'll be presumed to be my pawn. What if they chafe at tha—"

He cuts off as my hand gently caresses the crotch of his tight outfit.

"That's cheating," he says in a husky voice.

I grin at the sound of his passion being roused, "Zero-sama, what was your plan of attack today?"

He sighs deeply, "If I tell you, will you stop groping me? Because if you don't? The consequences will be on your head and we're definitely going to be late, Princess."

I shiver at his deep voice as I reluctantly remove my hand and hold onto his arm. So. MANLY.

"Thank you. I had planned to lay out the facts and make my case based on pragmatism and logic."

A solid argument. But not one that will carry the day. Aside from Taizō, I do not know if the others will understand our dire position. And some of them are gnarled foolish old men who would rather the JLF yet lived.

I give him a cross look. And he knows they won't accede to him if he treats them as he truly sees them. So why?

"What are you really after, Zero? If you talk down to them, they won't accept being forced out."

His mask opens an eye-slot, displaying an annoyed violet iris before it closes.

"Very well. You wish to be my herald? Then, my dear fiancée, you shall have your chance. 持っているものを見せて、神楽耶。" (Show me what you got, Kaguya.)

Yes! Victory! Time to show my future husband what his wife can do for him.

~~~~

We enter arm in arm, Zero a dark and imposing presence. And I, a mere slip of a girl, in silken robes with green eyes gleaming with wisdom.

At least I hope that's what they see. I can't afford to embarrass Lulu today.

"Apologies, fellow heads. Lord Zero had to take an important phone call before this meeting."

Taizō nods from his spot at the head of the table. The others are noncommittal.

As we sit down, I consider how to frame my argument and what sort of approach to use.

"Zero, how goes the war effort thus far?"

My masked fiance nods as he turns to face Taizō, "Quite well. Plans are proceeding along expected lines. The recent acquisition has proven to be most helpful."

Tōsai Munakata, wearing a western suit leans in, "What acquisition? You have not informed us of any operations that were undertaken. Moreover, you have told us nothing of your overall strategy. I, for one, would like to know what this costumed character is up to before we commit any further resources," he says, stroking his square beard.

As if any of you could do what he does. I smile placidly at the older man, "Lord Zero has acquired an experimental Knightmare Frame from Prince Schneizel's Camelot project. As for his strategy?"

I look to Zero and he nods, moving a few fingers.

Really? Alright then Lelouch. Let's roll the dice, shall we?

"Zero's objective is simple. To seize control of Area 11, and create a new country. And then? To obliterate Britannia."

This provokes an uproar, as I expected.

"What?! This madman will kill us all!" "Impossible!" " We should never have trusted a Britannian!"

Only Taizō does not respond. No doubt he was waiting for this. Will he speak, or shall I forestall further argument? I'm unsure whether he's going to intervene yet.

Zero taps the side of his mask, flexing his ring finger and pinky, before making a brushing gesture on his pants.

何？ (What?) You're bored?! How can you be so dismissi—?!

And suddenly it hits me. This is a farce.

"My lords, have you forgotten? There is no other path forward."

My clear voice silences the arguments, only Hiroyoshi Yoshino agitated, his short beard twitching as he clenches his jaw.

"I have heard enough. I move that we strip Zero of his command and put Colonel Tohdoh in charge. The fight for Japan should be lead by, and fought for, by proper Japanese," he says with a sneer.

I grip my robe tightly. You outrageous fool. Are you TRYING to provoke him?

I give a grim smile as I reply, "An endeavor that may prove impossible, Lord Yoshino. The Black Knights success is entirely by Zero's hands. And General Tohdoh, chief of staff for the Black Knights, has spoken with Zero and does not deny Lord Zero's superior strategic and tactical capabilities."

The man reddens at the implication, "So we entrust our fates to a bloodthirsty madman carrying the blood of our enemies? I believe your judgement is clouded, Lady Sumeragi."

It seems that he's provoked a response from Taizō, because he's now learning in, his black eyes narrowed. "If you wish to accuse Lady Sumeragi of having dubious judgement, you will lay out your reasoning before all of us."

He huffs and pulls himself up to his full height. Pompous oaf. Most of Kyoto House are simply men behind the times. I do not excuse myself from that qualification, mind you. Had Lelouch not explained things to me, I fear I might not be willing to go so far.

But Taizō and I know the truth. Zero is the only way we gain any future for our people.

"I merely wish to remind this august body that it was Lady Sumeragi who attached herself as liaison to Zero and even proclaimed her engagement to the man. As such, I believe her to hopelessly biased in favor of her lover."

A minor movement from Zero distracts me as my eye looks to see him trying not to shake.

He's laughing, or trying not to laugh. And why should he not? Yoshino has sacrificed attacking him on reasonable grounds to impugn his character and mine. The lover quip is a play to attempt to shame Zero.

Which is hilarious, because Lelouch has no sense of shame.

I fan my face, holding the fan up to conceal my mouth as I speak, "So you wish to deny the success of Zero compared to every other endeavor we've backed over the last seven years?"

He makes a fist, jaw clenching before responding, "I do not deny his success. But I believe he has attained his position partially through luck. And partially through opportunism. He has used the JLF as a scapegoat for his own ends. Worse? He makes no distinction between our people and the enemy. Probably due to his own sympathies towards his former country."

Oh I see. So it's pure racism and nationalistic pride, is it? I was right to handle this myself. Now watch closely, Lulu. This is MY pride on the line.

"And what do you propose? The same tried and failed strategies that we have done a thousand times over, until the JLF was a corpse in a mountain waiting to die? The Japan of old IS DEAD!" I yell at him, startling everyone with my outburst.

God, he's rubbing off on me. I suppose a bit of theatrics is called for, right about now.

I gesture with my fan, looking sharply at the assembled crowd, Kirihara hiding a ghost of a smile. Watch me well, godfather. Though you are not formally of my family, you've taken care of me since the death of my father.

"We cannot hope to defeat Britannia. Lord Zero, however? CAN. He has faced them on the field and he has proved that he can win. We, the Six Houses of Kyoto, have long stayed on the sidelines. Secretly aiding the resistance and the JLF, whilst publicly appearing as collaborators and traitors to our people."

I bow my head in shame, "We, who, along with Kururugi Genbu, bear the sin of having provoked Britannia and started the Second Pacific War."

Even Hiroyoshi grimaces and turns his head at that biting remark. It's a bitter truth that none of us care to acknowledge. Nonetheless, it's a medicine we should have taken a long time ago.

"The suffering of our people, is our suffering. For is this not upon our heads? Are we not responsible?" I say gently, pointing with my fan.

"That does not mean we should bow to a Britannian upstart! This man would have us die in his name, for a cause we do not believe in! Why should we sacrifice ourselves for others, for people who aren't Japanese?!"

"Heh...."

Zero's electronic voice catches us all off guard as he brings his helmet up, looking around the room before speaking.

"It's easy to find something worth dying for. Have you anything worth living for?" he says with a soft, but clear and resonant tone.

My eyes sparkle hearing him reduce the entire argument to a single sentence summing up his position. Truly a man among men.

"It is as Zero said," I say, turning back to face the now largely contrite group. "We stand on a knife edge, walking between the final death of our people, and continued slavery that we inflicted upon them by our own greed."

I narrow my eyes, meeting Lord Yoshino's furious glare, "And you dare to speak against our sole hope of salvation, simply because he does not meet your image of what a hero should be? Zero stands for something higher than mere freedom for one group suffering under the yoke of Britannia. He stands for unyielding and blind justice for the world."

Taizō taps the table with a tea serving spoon, "Lady Sumeragi, I believe we have had this debate long enough. It is time we called for a vote."

Yoshino closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Then I move that Lady Sumeragi recuse herself on the grounds that her vote is prejudiced."

I nod and move to sit next to Zero. It shouldn't matter. The others are hopefully less blind than this obstinate donkey. And if not?

I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself. If not, then may Buddha have mercy for what shall transpire here today....

"All in favor of the Six Houses supplicating ourselves to Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, and his Black Knights?"

The show of hands is slow, deliberate. I almost let out a visible sigh of relief when the hands raised number four.

"All opposed?"

Hiroyoshi's hand is the lone man out, looking at the others with an expression of outraged betrayal.

Taizō nods and taps the table with his spoon, "Then it is decided. We shall swear our allegiance to Zero and place our faith, and the fate of our people, in his hands."

Saying this, he turns and gives a full bow while kneeling for three seconds before slowly raising his head up.

最敬礼?! (Saikeirei?!) So you see no more need to pretend that your allegiance is with anyone but Zero? Then I have leave to do the same.

I mimic his movements, to the astonishment of the other two, and the fuming glare of Lord Yoshino.

Kuboin, Osakabe and Munakata all reluctantly follow suit. Leaving Lord Yoshino as the sole person in the room who has not sworn allegiance.

All eyes turn to meet him expectantly, the silence palpable.

"絶対に、絶対にありません!" (No, Absolutely not!)

He points an accusing finger at Zero's cloaked form, "I refuse to let this outcast mongrel of Britannia set what is left of our people ablaze on the pyre of his vengeance!"

Taizō lets a deep breath out before responding, "Hiroyoshi, the die is cast. We have thrown our lot in with Zero. There truly is no other path forward."

He clearly wasn't expecting the vote to be so decisive. If I was a pettier person, I'd be taunting him now. However, as a lady of quality and breeding? Hiding my smirk with a fan is perfectly acceptable.

"That does not mean we must swear our allegiance to him!"

Osakabe scratches his sideburns, "Be that as it may, what choice do we have? The JLF is dead, and no other group can challenge Britannia."

"You presume that any exist."

At that remark, everyone turns to face me. I lower my fan, a grim expression on my face.

"It may have escaped the attention of this august body, but my fiancé has informed me that he has already subjugated or exterminated almost every other resistance group in the country. There is no one else left."

Yoshino gapes in shock. Zero was very quiet about what he was doing, but it's one reason why he was so cavalier about not caring about courting Kyoto's resources. He doesn't need them.

"Preposterous! We still receive reports from them on the scheduled times! And the JLF is only gone because he threw them to the wolves! Furthermore, I—!"

"Enough."

Suddenly the entire room is silenced, a dread and terrible presence manifesting. It would seem Zero's patience has ended.

"I have waited long enough for this council to deliberate and waste my time. And now after you finally acquiesce and give me what you should have from the beginning? One of you pontificates and refuses to see the waiting gallows his actions would lead to."

He stands, Lord Yoshino backing away, his hand quivering.

"Kyoto serves me, Lord Yoshino. The vote is cast and done. In return for this loyalty, I shall save the Japanese people and give them a new country. And in so doing, secure the foundation for the war against Britannia and other such hives of villainy."

I note the other members aside from Taizō going stark still at that remark. Foolish old men, did you think that Lord Zero was merely pontificating about justice? My future husband will be the one to change the world.

He lifts Yoshino up by his haori, a growl escaping from his throat, which causes me to clench my legs together.

"Make no mistake, Yoshino. War with Britannia was always inevitable. Do you honestly believe they would simply suffer the loss of the sakuradite to power their war machine? Or that the Chinese, or the Europeans would not swoop in to claim the prize, the instant they believed they could get away with it?

"The corrupt forces of this world have held dominion long enough. As I said to Cornelia at Saitama, there is but one answer:

"By fire be purged."

Yoshino pulls himself free, snarling at my fiance's featureless mask, "Your vendetta will doom us all, Britannian!"

He storms out in a huff, without another word.

Osakabe sighs and shakes his head, "I don't blame him for being trepidacious, but this....this was too much."

Munakata strokes his beard, eyes looking to Zero's back, "Lord Zero, what is to be our role now?"

He turns around, cape swirling, "Aside from Kaguya, the rest of you will be first diversifying your assets and liquidating resources as necessary. I have been informed that General Darlton is attempting to track down my financial resources."

He sits back down, pausing to sip some tea, then slowly putting it down, "Cold, but I suppose that's what we get for talking so long. Anyway, my own tracks are covered. Yours, unfortunately, are too extensive to conceal at this time."

He sighs, "The only reason that this has not happened already, is because it was too much trouble to pursue mere suspicions, when the problem was merely ineffectual resistance groups and the impotent JLF."

Taizō munches on a rice cracker as he raises an eyebrow, "And because Clovis was too incompetent and corrupt to pursue us, no doubt."

"Correct. Though, credit to the late Viceroy, he did manage to keep Code-R hidden for seven whole years."

Our eyes widen as Zero gives a deep bow, then returns to a seated position.

"I hold no hatred for those of you who have sworn themselves to my banners. You serve me, and I in turn shall strive to be worthy of that service. Let us save your people, together."

Munakata smiles under his bushy beard, giving a curt nod. "As you say, Lord Zero. We act for justice. We must do what we can."

He stands up, "Very well then—"

"MAZIN GOOOOOO!"

He pauses in what he was going to say as a loud voice starts singing from his coat.

"Excuse me," he mumbles as he pulls out his cell phone, hitting a button.

"Yes? Ah, one moment."

He turns to us in a chagrined fashion, "Something I must attend to has come up. Please excuse me, gentlemen, Lady Sumeragi."

And like that, he's off. Vanishing without a trace and leaving us all awed.

Osakabe is the first to respond, "Well, he's a interesting character, to say the least."

Munakata pulls a cigarette, taking a pull before responding, "I rather like him. You know, I was worried he was going to kill poor Hiroyoshi there, for a moment."

"What makes you think he didn't consider it, Tōsai?"

Taizō's gritty voice causes the old man to cough as the tobacco smoke goes down the wrong way.

Kuboin sags into the cushion, his face pale.

"So...he was not bluffing. We escaped a terrible fate, didn't we?"

I nod solemnly, "Taizō and I were almost certain that, had you acted in a manner akin to Lord Yoshino? Zero would have killed all of you on the spot."

Munakata relights his cigarette, giving an uncertain look at us before grumbling to himself.

"He didn't need us, did he?"

Kuboin furrows his brow as he sags further into his cushion.

"My friends, let us consider things from his perspective. He has attained more success than any of us have even dreamed possible. He is the first commander in the world to stand against Princess Cornelia and be counted as her equal, if not her superior."

Taizō chuckles to himself, "Heh. Moreover? He has been quite upfront about his actions and why he has done them."

The light behind their eyes as previously-discarded suppositions return to the fore is refreshing, to say the least.

Osakabe stares blankly, "So we truly are dealing with a fanatic....Was Yoshino wrong, then? Can we trust Zero not to simply discard us?"

"My fiancé is a kinder man than his image would suggest. If you hold faith with him, he will not give you cause to regret it," I say softly.

Munakata snorts as he stubs out his cigarette, his gruff voice filling the room.

"You two knew who he was, and said nothing. Why?"

I flinch at the rebuke. It is something of a betrayal to do this. But......

"Because he was right."

We all look to Kirihara, who looks down glumly.

"And Kaguya was right. Area 11's creation is indeed our collective sin. Which in turn means that we helped to create Zero as well."

Kuboin takes a sharp intake of breath, "Then Zero was—!"

He sips his tea, nodding, "Yes, he was here before the war, and survived the occupation."

"He swore to obliterate Britannia after the invasion," I say quietly, my eyes shimmering with tears.

"He did not know if those who did not know him personally would cast worthless pride aside, to ignore that he was Britannian, and to give him the final authority to conduct this war."

"But what of Katase—?"

I slap my fan against the table, "A stubborn man who was beaten in mind and will, long before his body caught up with him. You saw Zero's analysis of the battle. I assure you, if anything, he was too even-handed."

Indeed, Katase's final broadcast was so poisonous, that Zero had had to classify it to Black Knights command.

Taizō nods and looks the others in the eye, "I have seen it, and in my limited experience in military matters, Zero is a prodigy the likes of which this country has not seen in decades."

Osakabe rubs his chin, a nervous habit I've observed when he's unsure what to say.

"Well....what can we do? We've sworn ourselves to him. And it's clear Yoshino isn't going to let this go."

I fan my face, shaking my head, "He's going to be trouble, but we cannot remove him without cause. Unfortunately, we'll have to wait until he does something."

Lelouch was sorely tempted, but the political cost currently was too high. I say 'currently', because now Yoshino is caught between the viper and scorpion. He will either back down with his tail between his legs, or he will end up doing something to undermine our efforts.

Taizō and the others will not shield him if he does something foolish. I can only hope the damage will be minimal.

~~~~~~

"Kaguya!" "Nunnally!"

I haven't seen her in over seven years, it's so good to catch up....oh my god!

"Nunnally, you can see?! How?!" I gasp in surprise.

She smiles bitterly, "Big brother forced me to see the truth of what he was doing and how I was acting. Turns out I'm stronger than I thought."

I give her a hug, as I rub her back. She always was more than she seemed. A blind girl in a wheelchair, and yet, the brightest and friendliest person I've ever met.

"Nunna, who is this?"

I turn to see a cute blonde in the Ashford middle school uniform walking up. Uh-oh, I may have come dressed in an Ashford uniform, but I'm clearly Japanese. Damn...

"Hi, Alice! This is my friend, Kaguya Sumeragi from when I was first in this country."

I tense up momentarily at Nunna ID'ing me, but then seeing that the other girl isn't reacting? She appears to be in on this.

"Is she...informed?" I ask quietly.

Nunnally blinks, then blushes as she answers, "Oops. Sorry. Alice knows what's going about Big Brother's night job. She's my knight....and my girlfriend."

I gush as I bring my hands up to my cheeks. A girlfriend?! Little Nunnally? What have I missed all these years?

"Oh Nunna, that's wonderful! How did you meet?"

Alice rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Well, we met at school when I embarrassed some bullies who were bothering her. After I figured out who she and Lelouch were, I went to talk to him."

Uh oh, that can't have gone well.

Nunnally grimaces, "Big Brother had a conniption fit and asked Alice why he shouldn't just kill her right then and there."

Alice wraps her arms around Nunnally from behind, kissing her cheek, "I said I'd never hurt the girl I love, not for a moment."

Oh, that is so adorable! They're just the cutest thing.

"Hahahaha! You're kidding me. That really happened?"

Alice blushes and nods, "I swore myself to her service that very day."

Nunnally looks at what I'm wearing, "How did you get a high school Ashford uniform, Kaguya? It looks good on you, but surely you're not a student here, are you?"

I toy with one of my bangs, "Lulu sent me this, he said it would make it easier for me to sneak in at night."

Alice smiles and nods, "It looks really cute."

"Oh, I think Lelouch is in the kitchen, you should go say hi," Nunnally says, as she and Alice make their way to the living room.

I peek into the kitchen, and see....Lelouch and Tohdoh???

"Tohdoh...what are you doing here?"

The veteran soldier raises an eyebrow before blinking as he recognizes me.

"Princess Sumeragi?" he whispers in mild disbelief

I look to the side to see Lelouch in an apron preparing what looks to be tonkatsu, as he smiles seeing me.

"You realize Milly will demand photos of you in that cute skirt if she sees you, Kaguya-chan?"

I blush, fidgeting with the inappropriately short skirt.

Tohdoh gives a foul look to Lelouch at my uniform, "Lelouch, is that really what the girls uniform at this school is like?"

He shrugs as he puts the pork on the grill in the corner, "Milly does as Milly wills. Even I can't control her. She's harder to say no to than my adorable fiancée here," he says with a wink to me.

I absolutely want to meet this girl now.

The general sighs and busies himself with preparing the tea, "Every day I am around you, I am more convinced that your people conquered as much of the world as they have because they're outright insane."

Considering the things he's done and what I know about Britannian culture? He may have a point.

Lelouch pulls out a rolled cigarette...no, that's marijuana, and lights it up.

"If it works, it ain't crazy," he says, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

Were this an anime, I'd be carrying a huge sweatdrop on my head at that remark.

"What are you doing here, General? Isn't this risky?"

He looks to the side at Lelouch before answering as he finishes with the tea, "I was persuaded to attend a small gathering of friends here in celebration of Dr. Chawla's successful examination of his sister and beginning her work on a rehabilitation plan earlier today. I objected, but he informed me that at this time in the evening, there will not be any visitors not already inducted into the conspiracy."

He is very persuasive, I will concede that.

"As soon as I finish dinner, who's up for Karaoke?"

Karaoke? I blink in surprise. I haven't seen anyone do that in a long time. And I do admit to some curiosity about how well he can sing....

"I think I'm up for it, Lulu," I say with a smile.

"Perhaps I shall try too."

The two of us turn to look at the smirking General.

"YOU do Karaoke? I call bullshit," Lulu says with a raised eyebrow.

Tohdoh sighs as he picks up the tea, "It was one of the few entertainments we had on base during my days in basic training. I'm told my voice was passable."

At that Lulu smiles, twirling his spatula, "Well then, there's only one thing to do. Karaoke battle!"

Nunnally wheels in, her eyes sparkling, "Big Brother, you're going to sing?"

He hangs up the apron, bowing at the waist, "I like to think I have some talent at this."

After about thirty minutes, we sit down to enjoy the tonkatsu. With the udon noodles, the green tea, and a bit of wasabi paste?

It's almost like being in Japan before the invasion....

"Well then, I suppose I must prove myself in the face of Lelouch's disbelief," Tohdoh says as he picks up the microphone and punches in a song on the selection.

Lulu looks over and blinks in surprise, "I never expected you to pick that. When did you hear about it?"

Tohdoh snorts, twirling the microphone, "That series is older than you are, and was a huge hit with the armed forces. Let me show you a song of pride in the country that was once Japan."  
時は雲をつくような波をたて襲うよ  
消されて夜道を這う声たちに答えて  
Toki wa kumo o tsuku you na nami o tate osou yo  
Kesarete yomichi o hau koe tachi ni kotaete  
(Time assaults us with towering waves)  
(I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads)

Very militaristic song. And Tohdoh's voice is holding up reasonably well. He definitely looks like this is nostalgic for him.  
忘れはしない キミのことは  
かなわぬ道に なおひとり立ち  
Wasure wa shinai Kimi no koto wa  
Kanawanu michi ni Nao hitori tachi  
(I will not forget about you)  
(On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone)

Nunnally and Alice are leaning against each other, bobbing their heads to the music. Sooo cuuute.  
撃たれた鳥のような 優雅さで雨に耐え  
Utareta tori no you na Yuugasa de ame ni tae  
(Like a wounded bird, I endure the rain with grace)

Hahaha! Lelouch doesn't even realize that he's moving his hands like a conductor as he silently sings along. I wonder where he found out about this song.  
癒えない地上の血に洗われて眠る  
星よ壮絶に 物語れ この夜を  
Ienai chijou no chi ni arawarete nemuru  
Hoshi yo souzetsu ni Monogatare Kono yoru o  
(Awash in the blood of the wounded earth, we sleep)  
(Oh stars, grandly recount the events of this night!)

It's a bittersweet melody. The lyrics speak of a fondness for days long past and distant glories.  
忘れはしない キミのことは  
凍えて夜を ただひとり生き  
Wasure wa shinai Kimi no koto wa  
Kogoete yoru o Tada hitori iki  
(I will never forget about you)  
(I simply exist alone in this freezing night)

I really need to ask them what this is from, it's quite catchy.  
消えない声よ今 蘇れ力へと  
Kienai koe yo ima Yomigaere chikara e to  
(O unfading voices, revive now to your full strength!)

And now Lelouch is standing up, counting down to the next lyrics with his fingers.  
Hai Yai Forces Hai Yai Forces!

What an utterly surreal moment. Tohdoh of Miracles, and Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven....singing karaoke together.  
聞けよ 風さえ泣き そびえ立つ影の塔  
撃たれて夜道を這うキミに灯をともせよ  
Kike yo Kaze sae naki Sobietatsu kage no tou  
Utarete yomichi o hau kimi ni hi o tomose yo  
(Listen, O soaring tower of shadows, at which even the wind weeps)  
(Take a light with you, wounded and trolling the night roads)

Alice is trying to sing, but she's struggling a bit. I admit I'm struggling myself, the tempo of this song is a bit difficult if you don't know it.  
忘れはしない キミのことは  
かなわぬ道に なおひとり立ち  
Wasure wa shinai Kimi no koto wa  
Kanawanu michi ni Nao hitori tachi  
(I will not forget about you)  
(On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone)

I don't know why, but there are times when....I have this feeling when I talk to Lelouch, of a burning flame. It's beautiful, it's warm, but it's also scalding hot and dangerous. I suppose that's part of his charm, the risk of being burned.  
行けよ饒舌の 影よ来て導け  
Yuke yo jouetsu no Kage yo kite michibike  
(Go forth! O loquacious shadows, come and guide me!)

I cannot wait for my turn. This is promising to be a fun night.  
Hai Yai Forces Hai Yai Forces!

At the end of it, they're both gesturing and sounding like they're on a parade march. Which sets the three of us into a paroxysm of laughter at the sight. And prompts the two of them to stop singing a moment and slowly turn to each other, just having realized the other was singing.

Lulu winks flirtatiously at the older man, causing him to sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"I never had to put up with being hit on by another man before...."

I grin as I sit back on the couch, playing with one of my long bangs, "Well, you are a handsome older gentleman. You should take it as a compliment, General," I say cheekily as he rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I....see."

Nunnally and Alice would probably have chimed in, but they're too busy gazing into each other's eyes.

"Nunnally, if you need private time with your girlfriend, perhaps you can wait till after our guests leave," Lulu says with a raised eyebrow.

The two of them blush, but Alice raises her nose at Nunna's brother and hmphs at him. "Like you have room to talk, when you and your wife are practically humping each other in public."

He shrugs and starts fiddling with the computer, "She's not my wife, not yet. And we're relatively discrete. So you might as well—"

*beep beep*

He pauses and pulls out his phone, narrowing his eyes.

"One moment."

After tapping a few keys and putting a scrambler on the other end, he answers the line, "What happened?"

He paces around the room, suddenly going shock still. His other hand clenching into a fist, his teeth grinding.

"Grr.....Go on."

At this point, everyone including myself has noticed the room's feeling shift....and the icy fury emanating from Zero.

"WHAT?! HE DARES?! I'LL HAVE HIS WORTHLESS HEAD FOR THIS! I'M HEADING THERE IMMEDIATELY TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

He hangs up and barely stops himself from throwing the phone into the wall.

"It seems that Lord Yoshino...has launched a coup d'état. And is trying to take MY ORGANIZATION from me," he snarls.

He slams his hand into the wall, his teeth bared and breathing hard, "As you can imagine, I am extremely upset right now."

I stand up, boiling over with anger. That old donkey believes he can get away with this?! No. I'm going to stop this.

I pull out my phone and dial a number, hearing the dial tone.

"もしもし、皇神楽耶です。" (Hello, this is Sumeragi Kaguya.)

"Lady Sumeragi, what is the nature of this call?" an elderly voice inquires out over the line.

I pull on Lelouch's sleeve to get his attention before he storms off, and then put my phone on speakerphone.

"Your master has committed a grave offense against the Six Houses. Get me the young master NOW."

After a moment, some scrambling is heard as a young harried voice begins speaking.

"Kaguya! Please, you have to help us! Grandfather has done the unthinkable!"

I sit down, eyes closed as I cross my legs.

"What exactly has he done? Indulge me, Yoshino Takeshi."

Lelouch hovers near my shoulder, patiently listening, a questioning expression on his face.

"Grandfather foolishly believes that he can seize control of the Black Knights and overthrow Zero! He has committed our house to an act of madness that will destroy us all! Please, Kaguya, for the sake of our friendship, don't let Zero kill my family!"

I breath out slowly, "I am currently with Lord Zero. He has just learned of Hiroyoshi's betrayal. He is greatly displeased," I say with a dead cold tone.

I hear a thumping noise. Likely Takeshi scrambling to the floor and thumping his head on it in supplication.

"Demon King Zero! Please, spare my family! I swear upon my family name we had nothing to do with this! The family retainers and forces are sworn to obey Grandfather, we cannot move against him!"

I raise an eyebrow at him challengingly, smirking as I steeple my fingers.

His response is to put his mask on and cackle in a villainous manner.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, but Takeshi? It is not I who shall decide your punishment. I leave that to one better suited to the intricacies of your circle. Sumeragi Kaguya is my fiancée and liaison to the Six Houses. As such, she carries my word. And in my name, I declare that she may resolve this situation with your clan to however she deems satisfactory. Heed her words as you would mine."

I hit mute on the phone, looking up at him with a rapturous expression as he removes his mask.

"You wanted to deal with this yourself. Why?"

I pull his shirt down and kiss him, slipping my tongue in.

"Big Brother! Kaguya! Cut it out!" Nunna says with a red face.

I blush, letting go, and dropping back into the seat.

"Because, this is part of the duties that I have taken upon myself as your future wife. And because as you said, this is my battlefield. I want to fight in my own way."

I play with a lock of my hair, "I wanted to test you. To see how you would react to an unspoken request."

He leans against the chair, purples eyes searching for something. His presence filling the room.

"What do you want, Kaguya? What is it you are trying to gleam from my actions?"

My breath catches. Dare I tell him? That I have been testing him. Teasing him. Trying to see how he reacts.

"To see if you can truly be a king....your majesty..." I whisper, my breathing shallow as I wait to see what he says.

I squeak as he gently lifts my chin, smiling. He's so captivating, like something out of a legend....

"So you would challenge me to see if I am worthy of your hand, my lady? Then be at ease. For only a foolish king, would ignore the advice of one of his future wives," he declares, his words igniting a fire inside me.

"Yes, my king," I say, blushing.

He starts tapping at his phone, "Finish up with House Yoshino, and then we depart."

Tohdoh nods grimly, "What do you plan to do, Zero?"

He flashes a demonic smile at us, "To show what happens what fools betray their king."

I hit mute and resume my seat, smiling brightly, "I have made my decision, Takeshi. Yoshino Hiroyoshi is hereby disgraced and expelled from his position as leader of your house. Your clan elders will ratify this decision as being justified by his erratic behavior and endangerment of your family."

I rest my hand under my chin, "You, Yoshino Takeshi, shall take his place as clan leader and issue a recall of your forces. And here and now swear your allegiance to Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

There is a pause and some muffled words in the background, No doubt his conversation was on speakerphone as well. The elders will, of course, agree. They have no choice. Yoshino has put the executioner's axe to their collective neck.

His coup will not succeed. And Lelouch is far too outraged not to make an example of the racist idiot. Whatever happens next, shall serve as a warning.

"The elders have agreed to the proposal. But.....what of Grandfather?"

I move my eyes to the side, looking at Lulu. His response is clenching his fist and a slash across his neck. I nod grimly.

"There can be no salvation for him. Zero's rage has been stoked and he demands blood for this insult. I'm sorry, Takeshi, but this is the price of protecting your family."

I'm sorry that he must step into a role he isn't quite ready for. Takeshi is around my age, but his schooling and grooming was slower than mine. After all, his grandfather was expected to be around for at least another several years to ease him into the position.

But the treason must be answered for.

"I......understand. All I ask is that he be offered an honorable death. He has worked for our people for many years. Please grant him that much."

Lelouch puts his mask back on and leans in, "Only if he surrenders. I will offer no quarter for traitors."

It's a terrible thing to say. But Zero will not be assuaged. And I don't expect Yoshino to go quietly.

"We'll speak later, Takeshi. For what it's worth? I'm sorry it came to this."

I hang up and slump back in the chair. What a terrible mess this is. And the evening is completely ruined.

"Nunnally....I have to go deal with this. I'm sorry for the night being spoiled."

I peer over to see the two of them embracing. It's almost heartbreaking. He goes to war for her dream, and she can only sit and wait for what news may come.

"Do what you have to, Big Brother. But don't punish the morons who followed him if they stand down. You're better than that," She says, planting a kiss on his mask.

Tohdoh and I stand up to follow after him as we enter the secret passage. "I have a high-speed rail set to transport us to a location near our base. Kaguya, are you sure you want to go, wearing that uniform?"

I look up at him, giggling as we all sit down as the rail car speeds to our destination.

"Don't want your forces looking at your fiancée?"

Tohdoh humphs and looks to the side, "I suspect he's more concerned about others connecting the dots about which school he goes to in the daytime."

He steps back to a corner, ducking out of view as a shirt ends up over the seat behind us.

"You're both right. Do you have a change of attire, Kaguya-chan?"

I look at both of them, a flat stare on my face, "Really? That's your biggest concern at the moment? We're going to stop a coup on Zero, and you're both more worried about how I look or whether anyone is going to recognize one of the many private school uniforms in the settlement?"

The General pauses a moment at that statement, "Are there so many?"

"At least eight. And that was a few years ago. I have no doubt Clovis gave some sweetheart deals on the land in exchange for bribes," Lelouch says as he stands up, clad in his Zero suit.

I smirk at them, "And how many of your forces would actually recognize my uniform on sight, particularly given that their attention will be on whatever Zero will be doing?"

Zero pulls out a....what is the word he uses for those, j-something?

"Kyoshiro has a point, though. You should probably put a cloak on over it. Better safe than sorry."

The rest of the trip is spent in silence save for the sound of air blowing as Zero furiously smokes his marijuana, checking information on his phone.

~~~~~

I can hear yelling as we sneak in via a back entrance. Thankfully, there's no gunfire....yet. But given that one of the people yelling is Kallen? It's only a matter of time.

"Why the hell should we believe you?! You say Zero turned over command to Kyoto?!"

A slick cultured voice answers as we inch closer, "Of course. It was the price for our continued support. I assure you, we are fully committed to protecting the Japanese people."

Tohdoh frowns and grips his sword tightly, "Something's wrong. He's too confident."

Zero nods, "I wonder.....Kaguya, if you go out there, will the retainers obey you?"

I bite my lip, considering his question. Under normal circumstances, I'd say no. House retainers only obey the commands of their liege lord. But right now?

"I can't say for certain. But given the dire situation and that he is taking this action against the wishes of Kyoto? They may stand aside. If not?"

I nod solemnly, "Try to minimize casualties if possible."

"This is bullshit! The boss would never hand over control to a slimy backroom business tycoon!"

I muffle my mouth to stop from laughing at Tamaki's brash, but highly accurate statement.

"You dare speak to me, Yoshino Hiroyoshi, one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto, in such a manner?!"

As we peer out to see the room, the warehouse is divided in two groups roughly. Half of them are Black Knights such as Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki.

The other half is Yoshino, his retainers, and....what largely appears to be former JLF soldiers. The Holy Swords are standing in the middle.... except for Asahina, who seems to be arguing with the others.

"We should hear him out. Even Zero answers to Kyoto, after all."

Senba frowns, looking around the room, "I find myself skeptical of this entire situation. Why were we not contacted by Zero, or the General? Something about this feels suspicious....."

I look to Zero, who's pacing back and forth in thought. The situation is becoming critical. The last thing the Black Knights need now is an internal schism. This is exactly what we avoided by Katase's death! A bloodbath would shatter our momentum and morale. Worst of all, it might lead to future disruptions and chaos that we cannot afford.

"I have an idea," Zero says as he walks over to Tohdoh and starts whispering in his ear.

"Lord Yoshino, when was this decision made? And what is our new objective?"

Kaname Ohgi, Zero's second-in-command. Perhaps not the most military-minded person, but one can always count on a schoolteacher to ask pointed questions.

"The decision was made a few days ago at a meeting between ourselves and Zero. The vote happened, and the leaders were not convinced that Zero's aims were feasible. Thus, we have scaled back from the unreasonable and impossible dream of defeating Britannia, to negotiating a settlement that will enable us to regain our dignity as a people and retake our place on the international stage."

I tap my cheek, letting that thought percolate in my head. On the face of it, Zero's ambition is bold, perhaps even insane. Yoshino makes a good point that it would be far easier to look towards saving our own people, rather than challenging an empire.

"Indeed, it is unreasonable and a sky-high ambition! But should man's reach not exceed his grasp?!"

The entire room turns to see Zero walking in, his cloak wrapped around him, granting him an air of royalty entering their court.

"But since when was doing the right thing ever easy, Lord Yoshino?"

The older man blusters and puffs himself up, "You are a fool seeking vengeance for grievances long since past! We cannot change the past, only seek a better future."

He points a finger accusingly at Zero, "You would have my people sacrifice themselves on the funeral pyre of your vengeance against your own country! And I will not permit the Japanese people to become extinct!"

I quiver in outrage at the hypocrisy. And you think you're any better, refusing to let Zero save us because he's Britannian?

"I do not deny my lust for vengeance. But I do not ask my soldiers or the Japanese people to die in my name."

He points his finger skyward, cape whirling behind him, "I DEMAND THAT THEY LIVE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!

"I do not guarantee victory. Such things are impossible in war. But you are a greater fool than I could ever hope to be, if you think Britannia would ever surrender control of this country willingly!"

Why is he smirking? What is the ace he has up his sleeves? Why is Yoshino so confident??

"Who said that we would be alone in doing so?"

A communications technician rushes into the room, "Lord Zero! Urgent communique! There's a fleet from the Chinese Federation approaching Kyushu!"

Yoshino folds his arms, nodding, "And their flag is that of Old Japan, correct?"

At that statement, the room goes frozen in shock as suddenly everything makes sense.

Of course he didn't intend to fight Britannia. Yoshino wants to use the Chinese Federation as a cudgel to hold them off.

"Heh heh heh heh...."

A shudder goes through me as Zero chuckles malevolently to himself, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Heh heh heh...Better a dog of the Chinese Federation, than a slave to Britannia, eh? Meet the new boss, same as the old..."

"Zero....sir....what do we do? Are we going to ally with the Chinese Federation?" Ohgi asks trepadaciously.

"Of course we sha—" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Zero interrupts Yoshino's answer with a loud roar.

"I have my hunch as to how this happened. But just to be clear, this idea was drafted by Atsushi Sawazaki, head of the Japanese government in exile, correct?"

And now Yoshino is breaking into a cold sweat, "How can you know that? Our communications were top secret!"

Zero paces, gesturing with his arms, "Of the power players of Old Japan left, not counting the Six Houses, Sawazaki is the only remaining member of Kururugi's cabinet left, and thus the only possible suspect."

He waves an arm at the crowd around him, "Because it is known that he fled to the Chinese Federation for asylum, and because he was a staunch patriot, it is a reasonable deduction to guess that he was the architect of this plot."

It makes sense. There's no reason for the Chinese to fly our old flag of their own volition. None, save using Sawazaki as a puppet to carve our their own vassal state.

I step out, cloak wrapped around me as I gave a fierce glare to the old fool who got us into this mess.

"So you sold us out to the High Eunuchs as a puppet state for their own ambitions. How much did they bribe you in order to accept this, Yoshino-san?" I say with a frozen tone of voice, trying to bury my outrage.

"Nothing. I gain nothing from this endeavor save peace of mind and the knowledge that I am securing a future for our people. You, of all people, should know better than to question my commitment to that cause, Kaguya-chan," he says with an imperious gaze.

I sigh deeply, trying to let my anger at this stupidity go. Hmmm, it appears I was not successful, and have merely transitioned to icy fury. Is this what Lelouch feels like when he's angry?

"That would imply you still had the authority to make such a deal in the first place, Yoshino-san."

He raises an eyebrow, "The vote was cast and Zero is dethroned from his imperial ambitions. And I am still a member of the Six Houses and your senior. Furthermore, I—"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kaguya, end this charade before I vomit in disgust at the hypocrisy," Zero yells, miming pinching his nose.

I gesture with my folding fan, "By my authority as liaison to Lord Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, for your blatant attempt at treason by allying with the Chinese Federation, for your usurpation of authority by lying about the outcome of the vote, a vote, I shall remind you, was almost entirely unanimous in favor of the Six Houses supplicating themselves to Zero's authority."

I open my fan and wave it in front of my face with a cruel smile, "You are hereby expelled from the Six Houses of Kyoto. By now, your grandson Takeshi has been named the new head of House Yoshino, and has already given his written declaration of allegiance to Zero in gratitude for sparing his family from paying the price for your incompetence."

The room is stunned silent. No one able to move. In a single moment, I have stripped Yoshino of all his authority and power. And declared that his entire family now stands behind the man he sought to overthrow.

Is this what Lulu feels like when his plans work...? Because I actually feel rather aroused.

The former head of House Yoshino snarls, gripping his fists, "This is preposterous! I have led my family through the occupation, through the purges, through Clovis and Cornelia! And you expect me to let my people who have suffered these indignities unjustly for no fault of their own to—!"

There is a clash of metal as Zero stamps a sword still in its scabbard on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Spare me this tired sob story of the poor pitiful Japanese whose pains are unequaled! We both know that's nothing but a bald-faced lie!"

He points an accusing finger at the man, "Genbu tried to play games with the Sakuradite, using the Europeans and Chinese as catspaws to force Britannia to cough up more money for his own greed!"

He shakes his head slowly, a sense of sorrow emanating from his mask, "Instead, rather than follow conventional Realpolitik, Britannia changed the nature of war and crushed Japan in the span of a single month. And this country paid the price for that man's arrogance."

He holds the sword out, point aimed at Yoshino, who is shaking with fear and anger in his hakama and haori, "An arrogance that you and the other members of Kyoto aided and abetted for your own ends! In other words, KYOTO AND GENBU PROVOKED THE SECOND PACIFIC WAR AND BRITANNIA MERELY ANSWERED THE PROVOCATION!"

I nod, my eyes closed in memory, "It is true. This war was because of our foolishness. That is not to say that Britannia might not have invaded us at some point in the future. But we gave them a cassus belli. And in doing so, alienated ourselves as pariahs. Japan is dead, Yoshino. Let it rest in peace."

Tamaki sinks to his knees, "You mean we've been fighting and dying for the same jackasses who screwed us over in the first place...? What the fuck, man....."

He punches the ground, his hand bleeding on the concrete, "I thought we were supposed to be the good guys, dammit! What the hell are we even doing?!"

I pat him on the shoulder, looking down at the blood on the ground, "We were fools too, Tamaki. People make mistakes. And our country has bled enough for ours. Kyoto admitted they were wrong and they have sworn themselves to Zero's dream in repentance for our sins."

I kneel, bowing my head to Kallen and Ohgi, as I gently knock the ground.

"Please, forgive us for our failure of leadership and causing all this suffering. We shall make amends by working with Lord Zero."

I feel a hand on my back, gently rubbing.

"How old are you, Lady Sumeragi? Did you make the decision about the sakuradite?"

"Fourteen. But I have not been a child for many years, Kōzuki-san. And it was my late father who helped decide it," I say gently.

I eep as she pulls me into a hug. What is this?

"It's Kōzuki-Stadtfeld," Kallen says as she pats me on the back.

"And you're not to blame for this. This is foolish old men making young people suffer for their mistakes. And I refuse to let someone younger than I am fall on her sword for this. Let the rest of Kyoto pay penance for the war. Let us in the Black Knights fight for freedom. But don't blame yourself."

I sniff and let my tears out quietly. To be forgiven for this sin that I inherited...that, I did not expect. I see now why Zero loves you, Kallen.

"Madness! You are insane to follow this idiot into hell! Guards, take him down!"

As their guns rise up, Zero snaps his fingers.

A rush of air is the only warning as the black and red of Tohdoh's Gekka interposes itself between us and the spray of bullets.

"Hiroyoshi, stand down. This can only end in tragedy," Tohdoh's voice states with a bitter resignation.

"You would let the man who led Katase to his death lead you on a leash?!"

"I do nothing of the sort. Katase chose his own end, and the JLF died long before Zero came into being. We were simply too blind to see it. We had abandoned the way of the samurai, of justice!"

The Gekka salutes with a hand over its chest, "I do not seek to fight as a requiem for a land long since lost. I fight for the future of a people lost in limbo, waiting for deliverance!"

The guards lower their weapons slowly, seeing themselves obviously outmatched by the Knightmare.

"What are you doing?! Defend me! Uphold your sworn duty to House Yoshino!"

A member of his guards kneels, his head on the ground, "My lord....please, reconsider this course. We do not have the firepower to defeat a Knightmare. Please, flee while you still can."

Yoshino blinks in shock and then woodenly draws out a gun, "So you betray your oaths? Then die."

He shoots the man in the head and then aims his gun at Zero.

"You....this is all your fault. You will kill us all unless I kill you first. 死ね、ゼロ." (Die, Zero.)

*bang* "Argh!"

I look up, noticing a kunai impaling the gun to the ground, and Yoshino clutching his bleeding hand.

"大丈夫ですか、ご主人さま?" an electronic feminine voice says from somewhere in the room. (Are you alright, Master?)

Zero nods, "Yes. Much appreciated, Yuki-Onna."

He marches forward, drawing his sword slowly, the metal gleaming under the fluorescent lights.

"The rest of you can stand aside, I'll deal with you in a minute. Right now, an example has to be made," he says with a hissing voice to the group around Yoshino.

The old man grits his teeth, "Do your worst, Britannian mongrel. I'm not afraid to die."

Zero bashes him in the face with his hand holding the sword, causing a cry of pain.

"Death? Oh no. That's at the end. This is a message and a warning. And for that? You need to stay alive a little longer."

He slashes the man's face, drawing a long scar across his cheek.

"Argh!"

"It's easy to kill a man. It's much more difficult to make him suffer as he dies. And you know what Dante said. 'The lowest circle of hell is reserved for traitors.'"

A quick slash cuts both of his Achilles tendons, causing him to topple over, a scream erupting from his throat as the blood pools out from the severed muscles.

"End it already, you demon! Give me an honorable death!"

Zero pulls his head up by the hair, and then slams his face into the ground.

"No."

He raises the sword up, kicking Yoshino onto his stomach.

"Traitors don't get honorable deaths."

He stabs into the man's back shallowly, then retracts the blade. And then repeats the motion, stabbing just enough to coat the back of his coat in blood but not enough to kill him.

"ARGH!!! AHHH!!!"

I look on solemnly, understanding why this is happening.

There's a simple, pure truth about Lelouch... no. About Zero.

For all his generosity, his kindness, his charisma and presence?

Zero....is a MONSTER.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" The wet sounds of flesh being pierced, a person crying out in agony permeates the room.

He is a force of nature, Greater and more destructive than a ordinary man. He cannot be held to the same standards.

Blood splatters as Zero cuts open the back of Yoshino's legs. His guards gazing in horror at the slow desecration of a human body.

For he is a king. And Kings must by their very nature, be something greater and more terrifying than mere mortals.

Yoshino tries to crawl away, his face a rictus of pain from the wounds Zero is inflicting on him.

A monster, perhaps. But he is a monster of Britannia's creation. And to challenge the greatest empire in the world? It requires the act of a madman. And only a monster can destroy a monster.

Zero presses his boot to the small of his back and makes a cut along his spine below the kidneys.

"ARGH!!!! MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

We needed a symbol. A messiah clad in blood and darkness answered. And as one of his future wives? It falls to me and others to protect him from himself. To ensure that he does not sink too deep into the abyss.

"You, Yoshino Hiroyoshi, are declared a traitor to your people. A traitor to your colleagues in Kyoto. And worst of all? A traitor to the ideal of justice."

He raises the sword in a high stance over his head, "Such a thing is evil. And there is but one answer to true evil appearing before a man."

"悪即斬。" (SLAY EVIL IMMEDIATELY.)

And with one final scream as the sword cleaves his head in half vertically, blood, bone, and a gray substance that can only be brain matter flying around, Yoshino Hiroyoshi finally expires.

Zero sighs, and then wipes his blade off on Yoshino's coat before sheathing his sword.

"This was not my intention. I would have preferred that Yoshino merely stood aside or retired quietly."

He shakes his head, "Ask yourselves, those who would have sided with him. What would you gain from his approach? What would be the point in appeasing an empire that would only return at a later time to conquer and enslave you again? Or to exchange one form of slavery for another serving the corrupt High Eunuchs of the Federation?"

He holds out an open palm, "But I do not bear any malice towards those of you who wavered. This was an unfortunate incident caused by a man who could not accept the changing times and sought, in his zeal, for the only path he saw as viable."

Zero clenches his bloodied glove closed, "He was wrong, of course. But let us not scourge his name any further. He was a patriot for his people, let us remember him in better times rather than the wreck of a man he became."

Zero points his scabbard towards the crowd, some standing proudly, some looking shamefully at the ground.

"We are not dogs of the Chinese Federation. We are not cannon fodder for the Euro Universe. And we are not slaves to Britannia.

"But neither are we the fools of Old Japan, whose racism, xenophobia, and greed doomed their country. No, ladies and gentlemen, we are something better and worse."

He clangs his sword on the ground, "We are the BLACK KNIGHTS! We are those who stand for Justice in this broken world! We are the champions of those who cry out for freedom and magnanimity!"

He makes a sweeping gesture around the room, walking through the crowd, helping people to their feet, as he goes, "I will not punish those who made an honest mistake this time. Merely remember this lesson, on what is the fate of traitors."

He unsheathes his blade, the light catching off the metal, "AND STAND WITH ME NOW MY BRETHREN! FOR BEFORE WE CAN CHALLENGE CORNELIA AND BRITANNIA?! WE MUST EXPEL THESE CHINESE INTERLOPERS! WE FIGHT FOR AN IDEAL, NOT TO BE SLAVES UNDER A DIFFERENT MASTER!"

He stamps his foot, pointing the blade at the crowd, "WILLST THOU STAND WITH THY KING?!"

"天下布武！！！" (TENKA FUBU!!!)

"ZERO万歳！" (Long live Zero!)

He sheathes the blade, clapping his hands together loudly, nodding at the acclaim.

"EXCELLENT! THEN PREPARE TO MOVE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS!"

I'm certain my eyes have hearts in them right now. I have never been more in awe of him than right now. My god, I think I truly have fallen in love with him.

I try very, very hard not to let out a girlish squee at how amazing that was.

Judging by Kallen looking my way with a smile? I think she heard me.

"You too?" she quips.

I nod, "When did you realize it?"

She looks away with a red face, "A while ago. I wasn't really comfortable with it until he and I had a heart-to-heart talk not too long ago....."

I clasp her hands, "We need to keep him safe from himself. It's the only way he'll be around for all of us."

She sighs, running a hand through her hair, "He's really a pain in the ass, isn't he?"

She and I go to sit down away from the scrambling of technicians and soldiers. Zero a few feet away directing things.

I grin gleefully, "But he wouldn't be Zero if he wasn't, would he?"

She chuckles to herself, "Nah, probably not."

A technician runs up to Zero with a report. Huh, wonder what happened.

"Avalon? What the hell? Why would he deploy....."

The Avalon? Schneizel's flying battleship prototype? What would be the point of using that at Kyushu?

Zero suddenly goes stark still.

"No. No....no.....he can't be that stupid...." he whispers.

He frantically dials a number on his phone, pacing rapidly.

"*yawn* Yes?"

"GET YOUR FAT FRENCH ASS OVER HERE NOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Kallen and I jolt up at his yelling.

"What's going—"

"EXPLAIN LATER! GET HERE NOW!"

He hangs up and runs over to a technician.

"Get my Gawain ready for launch ASAP! We need to leave as soon as CC gets here!"

Kallen and I walk over to the suddenly jittery Zero.

"What happened?"

He grips his fists tightly, "I have to hurry to Kyushu ASAP. So I can save your idiot cousin, my boyfriend, from trying to fulfill his death wish again...." he says with a strained voice.

I gasp at the sentence. Suzaku?! What have you done.....?


	63. Interlude 12: A Stay of Execution

Interlude 12: A Stay of Execution

I take a deep breath, letting air fill my lungs. And trying desperately to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

[i]What the hell am I doing.....?[/i]

Euphie is probably a nervous wreck right now. And I don't have any doubts Lelouch is going to have a conniption fit when he finds out about this.

But.....I can't do this anymore. I can't let them waste themselves on a disgrace of a man like me. A man who is torn between loyalties.....[i]between loves....[/i]

I'm sworn to Euphemia and her ideal of reforming Britannia without war. But.....I'm also sworn to Lelouch and his ideal of justice no matter the cost. [i]Fiat justitia ruat caelum[/i], I think he called it.

To choose one is to betray the other. My body shudders as my emotions roil within me.

Still, I'm grateful to Prince Schneizel. He understands what I'm doing. What Euphie is dreaming of.

~~~~~~

I stand at attention in the Prime Minister's office at the palace, sunlight streaming in from the stained glass window to my side.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Sir Kururugi."

I salute with a hand over my chest as the prince returns my salute with a placid smile.

"My pleasure, Your Highness. How may I be of service?"

Schneizel nods to his aide, who hands over a folder with paperwork in it to me.

"Please, sit. Have some tea. I find myself intrigued by the man my sister has chosen as her champion."

Tea, with the Prime Minister? Maybe some of Lelouch's family are better people than he thought.

I smile as I sit down, "Thank you, Your Highness. Please excuse my poor manners, I haven't had the chance to practice Britannian tea customs."

The blonde sighs after taking a sip and putting the cup down, "No, I can't imagine you've had many opportunities since your knighting."

I take a sip and blink in surprise at the taste. "Chrysanthemum?" I say in disbelief.

Britannian tea is usually black or milk tea. Other kinds are considered barbaric and more suitable for Numbers.

"I find the lighter teas such as chrysanthemum and green tea more pleasing to my palette. Besides, our national obsession with black tea is rather boring, don't you agree, Kanon?" he says turning to his aide, who scoffs at the question.

"Your sister Princess Cornelia would be appalled to hear you disparage our heritage so, my lord."

Schneizel smirks as he leans back in his chair, "Well, I think we can trust Sir Kururugi here to be a man of discretion about my [i]tastes.[/i]"

Is this a test? I nod firmly to him, "You can rely on me, Your Highness."

Earl Maldini covers his mouth to stifle a laugh, "Haha. You really are the very essence of [i]chivalry[/i], aren't you, Sir Kururugi?"

Did I miss something? I blink in confusion.

Schneizel gives a brief lidded gaze to his aide, "Kanon, don't tease the poor boy. He's far too innocent for your innuendo."

Innuendo?? Why would he....oh.

I start sweating under the collar a bit as I finally realize what they were talking about.

"Your Highness, Earl Maldini, I beg your forgiveness. I meant no offense about your preferences, I—"

Schneizel and Kanon both start laughing, Schneizel a quiet chuckle, Kanon a stifled giggle.

"Kanon is a terrible tease at times. You gave no offense. Though it [i]is[/i] appreciated that you understood his poor humor."

I take a sip of tea, debating what to say, before deciding to try something different. It's not like it matters, anyway.

"I've had some experience in that direction myself. The harassment is always obnoxious."

The prince raises an eyebrow, "How surprising. I had wondered if the tabloid stories about my sister and you held some grain of truth. Do you mean to say that your affections are not for the fairer sex?"

Kanon smirks, a coy smile on his lips, "Fairer being a relative term, Your Highness."

Uh-oh.....this isn't as bad as Cornelia asking that question. Though I had hoped I would have Euphie to hide behind, if she did start asking.

But Schneizel outranks even her; he's the face of the Empire in many ways.

I stammer and flush as I try to stall for time, "Err, Your Highness, that is..we...err..I—"

He holds up a hand, actually giving me a more genuine smile than any he's wore since this interview started, "Your face tells me more than your words ever could. I'm glad my sister chose well. Though, I would refrain from public displays of affection with her. I might not care myself, but the conservative factions at court will no doubt carry on about 'disgraceful behavior' or some other such prattle," he says with a dismissive gesture.

Kanon coughs, "As interesting as it is to learn that Sir Kururugi dresses both ways, we [i]did[/i] call him here for a reason."

Schneizel nods firmly, "Quite right, Kanon. Were I you, however, I would let my little sister know that she has competition."

Every time I get close to not thinking about it....something comes up. [i]And all that horrible guilt and loathing for my pathetic existence comes roaring back....[/i]

"It's not a concern, Your Highness. I.... have since ended that relationship."

[i]Liar. You could sooner forget yourself than me,[/i] a silky voice whispers in my mind.

I open the folder, looking over the documents. It appears to be the Fukuoka base since occupied by the "Japanese Restoration Army".

Despicable. Disgusting. Even [i]I[/i] know this is nothing but a front for the Chinese Federation to take over. The Empire may have considerable corruption in it, but it at least has [i]some[/i] redeeming value, things that make it actually capable of so much more.

The Federation, however, is one of the few places in the world where the average citizen lives a life WORSE than that of Numbers.

"You are acquainted with Atsushi Sawazaki, I have heard."

I nod as I skim the defenses. Anti-air emplacements, aquatic mines, armored bunkers. Kyushu was intended to be a forward command position against a possible Chinese invasion. So one thing bothers me about this. I'm no genius at strategy like Lelouch, but....

"Yes, he was my father's defense minister. Your Highness, how was this base taken?"

That question provokes a vexed expression and a tightening of his hand into a fist. "It would seem that they had help from local rebel groups, as well as, I'm ashamed to say, traitors among our armed forces."

Traitors? I gape at the implication. There were Britannians who sold out their own country?

I mean, Lelouch doesn't count, obviously. Britannia sold him out first, exiling him and Nunnally into a war zone. But most Britannians are fiercely loyal to their country.

"But why?"

Earl Maldini sniffs, his nose raised into the air, "My investigations suggest a variety of reasons. Gambling debts, resentment over low positions, corruption in the service, blackmail, and other such things."

He walks over, pointing at the diagram of the base, "Make no mistake, Sir Kururugi. This base should [i]not[/i] have fallen so quickly. Not without help from the inside. The Chinese have planned this for some time. It does not take a particularly good general to win when the other side is compromised by blackguards."

The blonde nods grimly, "Indeed. There will be a long and very hard look into how this happened. My sister Cornelia will doubtless have the entire base arrested on suspicion of treason. But that is a topic for after the situation is resolved. What I called you here for, is to let you know that I have a need for your abilities as a soldier."

I immediately salute with my arm over my chest, "I am at the Empire's service, Your Highness."

He steeples his fingers, eyes glinting in the sunlight. Those violet eyes really do run in the family, don't they?

"Earl Asplund has informed me that his research has borne fruit into a new and exciting field. Tell me, have you ever heard of the FLOAT system?"

"I confess that all I know about Lloy—...er, Earl Asplund's work is the Lancelot," I say as I catch myself being informal. And considering how much of a mad scientist he is, I have a bad feeling about this....

"The FLOAT system is a next-generation propulsion system. It was first prototyped on the Knightmare Frame Gawain. Which was unfortunately stolen by the Black Knights during the failed attempt on my life."

So [i]that's[/i] what he was up to. But all of that, just to get a single prototype??

"Is their acquiring that something dangerous to us, Your Highness?"

Schneizel shrugs, "Earl Asplund was confident that they will be unable to fix the issue with the Hadron cannons. And the Druid system is too complicated by far to be of any use on the battlefield."

He takes a sip of his tea before smirking, "It's an inconsequential loss at this time. Particularly because the Earl has managed a breakthrough on the FLOAT system that was prototyped on it. Namely, he has found a way to create it as a detachable backpack unit for your Lancelot."

What?! My eyes widen in shock. A Knightmare that can [i]fly[/i]?!

Wait. Lelouch has one too.....I think the Prince is wrong. He's probably having whoever developed Kallen's Knightmare work on it.

"Wow....How is mine better than the Gawain's, Your Highness?"

Kanon hands me a folder labeled: [b]Lancelot Air Cavalry. [/b]"The Earl claims that with this, you will have the same agility and speed in the air, as you do on the ground. The Gawain, meanwhile, was never designed for speed."

I pour over the information in the pamphlet. A lot of this is over my head, but even with what I can understand, this thing is incredible.

"My lord, what is the point of this? How can one Knightmare make a difference?"

Schneizel taps his cheek before responding, "You underestimate your abilities, Sir Kururugi. A Knight of the Round is but one person. But even our enemies in Europe acknowledge that they can turn the tide of a battle by themselves."

That's.....a good point, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Kanon smirks, two fingers on his cheeks, "We have been told by General Darlton, and even Sir Guilford, that your skills are high enough to be considered a peer of the Rounds themselves."

I gape in astonishment a moment, about to protest, to say that there's no way that can be right..... when Schneizel stands up, walking to the window, his back to me as the sunlight streams in.

"Sir Kururugi, if the people see you leading the charge, an Honorary Britannian, a man who has risen to the rank of Knight of Honor? They would be moved by the sincerity of your valor and honor. And that is why I agree with my sister Euphemia, your princess. Force of arms will not defeat Zero alone. But if we take away his ability to rally the people, by showing them a shining hero who is one of them? Then we can start the work of transitioning Area 11 to a vital part of our grand empire."

I sit there stunned into silence by his words. Is this the power of the man who stands second in line to the throne?

Schneizel turns around, smiling calmly, his hand extended. "What are you willing to sacrifice, for the greater good, [b]Sir Kururugi[/b]?"

I look in awe at him, somehow knowing what he's asking. That I have to be the vanguard assault. The one at the highest risk of dying.

That's it! That's how I can resolve my dilemma. [i]By giving Euphie a martyr for her cause and a symbol of cooperation and peace. And by showing Lelouch that there is hope for the Empire yet.[/i]

I nod firmly and grasp his hand, shaking with the certainty of a man who knows his destiny.

"I am always willing to fight for the greater good, Prince Schneizel."

~~~~~~~

"Lancelot, you are cleared for drop. Suzaku....please be careful."

I nod grimly, "Don't worry Miss Cecile. I know what I'm doing."

[i]After all? Everything is going to be better this way.[/i]

"LANCELOT, LAUNCH!"

I jerk back in the seat as the G-forces push at my body. This technology is amazing. I'm flying through the air as effortlessly as I move on land.

A warning light flashes on my console. Enemy comms chatter, and targeting systems are painting me. I jerk the frame to the side, avoiding flak fire.

Even with proximity fuses, and a virtual curtain of firepower? [b]They can't touch me.[/b]

I spin to avoid a missile, deploying chaff in the air. The sounds of gunfire and explosions going off around me as I glide through the air. Clouds starting to disappear in the night sky as the moon rises.

"So, the son of Genbu has arrived."

I frown as a familiar voice addresses me. Prince Schneizel did say to provide a distraction. And I can't deny that I've never liked Sawazaki.

I activate the communication system as I weave through the air, seeing an older man with a high forehead and a Chinese general standing next to him.

"It has been over seven years since I last saw you. You've grown into a fine young man, if somewhat deluded in your beliefs."

Now I remember why I hated this guy. He always was condescending to me, only treating me decently when he was trying to curry favor with my dad. He probably thought I was too dumb to succeed my father as Prime Minister.

"More deluded than you? [i]I'm[/i] not the one leading an invading army, trying to rely on the so-called 'goodwill' of the Chinese."

He smirks at me...well, it's more of a sneer, "Still as painfully oblivious as you were as a child. What do you hope to accomplish serving as Britannia's enforcer?"

I dive towards the point where the transmission is originating from.

[b]The central command bunker.[/b]

"I believe that I can change this country within. I've seen the good that lies dormant beneath the surface. Violence won't change anything."

I keep an eye on my power supply as I angle up towards the bunker. Lloyd warned me that this system puts a heavy strain on the power supply and to be careful not to be trapped.

ARGH! I grimace as a Gun-Ru gets a lucky shot, disabling my flight pack. A quick shot of the VARIS blows its head off in return as I discard the pack and switch to my landspinners.

Just a little more. Britannian airdrop units will be arriving soon. I just need their attention on me.

"You cannot be serious. What would your father think, seeing you with the blood of your own people on your hands, Kururugi Suzaku?"

What would dad think....? That's something that's bothered me....[i]ever since I killed him....[/i]

"My father died to stop the war. A war we couldn't win. All you're doing is prolonging people's suffering!"

I grimace as I'm taking fire from all sides. Power's below the halfway mark, where are the reinforcements?

"[i]Slaves Hebrews born to serve, to the pharaoh[/i]  
[i]Heed To his every word, live in fear[/i]  
[i]Faith Of the unknown one, the deliverer[/i]  
[i]Wait Something must be done, four hundred years[/i]"

What is that? Something faintly coming through on the comms....?

"Surrender, Suzaku! I promise to treat you fairly as the son of Japan's last Prime Minister!"

"[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]I'm sent here by the chosen one[/i]  
[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]To kill the first born pharaoh's son[/i]  
[i]I'm creeping death[/i]"

What is that? It's getting louder. I shake my head at the offer, "I would be disgracing my father's memory if I sided with people like you, who would rather be servants to the Chinese than work for our freedom!"

The Chinese general whispers something to Sawazaki, who blinks in surprise.

"What do you [i]mean,[/i] the underwater minefield is disappearing?"

He turns to me with an angry expression, "So this is a diversion for Britannia! Very well, I offered you a chance out of respect for your father! I can see that you have chosen to remain a stupid boy. So you can at least die as a man, Kururugi Suzaku!"

An explosion sounds off nearby, as gunfire erupts. What the hell is going on?!

A squad of Gun-Rus surrounds me, my power on its last legs. My Blaze Luminous exhausted.

"Suzaku!"

I look up at my comms screen, feeling my heart break one last time, "Euphie...."

She's in tears, her hands clasped together, her expression distraught.

I'm so sorry Euphemia. Please understand....[i]I'm doing this to give you a chance to save both our countries....[/i]

"Suzaku, please! You have to run away! There's too many of them!"

I shake my head, "I'm almost out of power, Euphie. There's nothing more I can do. Please.....[i]forgive me......[/i]"

"Suzaku.....I COMMAND YOU TO LIVE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR LOVE!"

My breath catches. What? Live for our love?

"All I've done is hurt you. All I've done is turn everyone in Britannia against you. If I can do this....show Britannians that there are Japanese who believe in the system.....then maybe your dream can happen...."

"Suzaku, please! You have to—!" the signal cuts out suddenly.

A few rockets blow open a wall near me, startling everyone.

"Kururugi! We've been trying to reach you! The Black—!"

"[i]Now Let my people go, land of Goshen[/i]  
[i]Go, I will be with thee, bush of fire[/i]  
[i]Blood, Running red and strong down the Nile[/i]  
[i]Plague, Darkness three days long, hail to fire[/i]"

And standing there in the opening......The Black Knights?! But how?! How did they get here?!

That explains why the comms are intermittent. That music is their jamming signal. But what's going on.....? Why are they here?

"[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]I'm sent here by the chosen one[/i]  
[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]To kill the first born pharaoh's son[/i]  
[i]I'm creeping death[/i]"

The Lancelot falls to its knees, power barely at 5%. I can't evade them anymore. And the Black Knights are too far away....even if they would help.

I sigh and shake my head. What's the point? No one is coming to save me. The Black Knights know me as the enemy at this point. And.......this really is what I deserve.

"[b]Die by my hand![/b]  
[b]I creep across the land Killing first-born man![/b]  
[b]Die by my hand![/b]  
[b]I creep across the land Killing first-born man![/b]"

A baleful and familiar voice rings out from on high, sending a chill down my spine, even as red-and-black energy courses around me, destroying the Gun-Ru units.

No....no no no. Please no.....  
Please don't let it be.....I shiver in fear, all but certain of what's coming.

Suddenly, the music stops. All is silent, save for the burning of wreckage and the alert sounds of the base.

I look up, and turn pale with terror.

There, descending from the heavens, the cloud cover that was overhead all but gone, framed by the light of the moon?

The stolen Knightmare Frame, [b]Gawain.[/b] Its arms folded across its chest as the clearly-functioning Hadron Cannons in its shoulders close up after firing.

And then, the comms screen lights up and my heart finally shatters at the sight.

[b]Zero, Demon King of The Sixth Heaven. The man I love.....[/b]

"General Cornelia, I find this tactic appalling. Surely you can do better?"

What? He's speaking on all channels? I see his posture in the command chair, tense, fingers steepled into a claw like shape.

"I had wondered if this invasion was another of your vile schemes, Zero," Cornelia says as my screen shows her standing with her knights.

Zero gestures with his hand, twitching his fingers as he speaks. I gulp as I recognize the code hidden in the seemingly innocuous movements.

[i]'I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU. WE WILL TALK LATER.'[/i]

"Ha! As if I would ever ally with scum like the Chinese."

Sawazaki regains his voice at that moment, "Zero! You have come to aid us! Now we can push forward and eliminate the Britannians once and for—!"

"I did not give you permission to speak, THIEF," he says, turning his mask towards Sawasaki.

Thief? What? That doesn't make any sense. Traitor, certainly. Coward, I can see that. But thief?

"Thief? What?!"

He nods slowly, "You have committed theft against the Japanese people. By allying yourself with the High Eunuchs and pretending to be a liberator, YOU HAVE STOLEN HOPE!" he bellows, pointing an accusing finger at the politician.

Cornelia gives an unlady-like snort at that comment, "So you think of yourself as a messiah, Zero?"

The masked man turns back to her, "Perhaps. I like to think I have the credentials to claim such a title. But I prefer to answer to [b]Demon King[/b]. But that's not why we're speaking on an open channel."

He raises his left hand up in a upturned claw, "I have decided that I do not want a mêlée à trois here on these islands. Thus, I am here to offer a temporary ceasefire for humanitarian purposes, and to throw these hunting dogs of the High Eunuchs back into the pits from which they have crawled."

Cornelia's lip quivers a moment as she rubs her chin, and then she throws her head back in laughter.

"Hahahahaha! You truly are a cheeky little scoundrel! Tell me!" she says with a sudden glare. "What reason do I have to aid you, when you are just as much a threat to the empire as these foreign interlopers?"

"Viceroy! A word!"

Euphie's voice rings out as she marches over to whisper in her sister's ear. Euphie......Even now you show how brave and honorable you are.

My eyes brim with tears at my own shame and failure as a knight, and as a man.

Zero gestures with a tap of his fingers on his bicep and a cocking of his head.

[i]'You are not permitted to die tonight.'[/i]

I blink in shock. Even after all this....you still come to save me...? I clench my fist as my heart feels as though a iron spear was thrust into it. Why can't any of you see that I'm a worthless person.....?

"Very well, Zero. Five days of ceasefire, and your aid in subduing the Chinese Federation."

Zero scoffs, "Two weeks. And I want the leaders publicly executed on live television. You can have the Chinese General, but [i]I want Sawazaki[/i]."

Her Highness narrows her eyes, "Ten days, and you give us the General. Sawazaki is yours."

Zero taps his fingers on the console. Please, Lelouch, take the deal. It's better for the people to have some peace after a terrible time like this.

"We will both attend the executions with an honor guard, in solidarity of our cooperation."

"Deal."

He cackles, making claw shapes with his hands, "Muwahahahahahahha! Fantastic! Then let us commence the slaughter! BLACK KNIGHTS! [b]NO! PRISONERS![/b]"

A red Knightmare comes up to me, holding a energy filler. Kallen, you're here, too? I sink into my seat, feeling a cloud of depression over my head.

"Lancelot, Zero says take this. And try to keep up. He'd be disappointed if you died here to these losers."

.......Honestly? [i]The Chinese don't scare me nearly as much as facing down Lelouch after this is over.[/i]

"Don't worry," I say as I switch the filler out, watching my power supply go back to full.

"Dying here would be disgracing the name of my Princess," I say firmly.

And Lelouch and Nunnally would never forgive me.

The Gawain reopens the hardon cannons on its shoulders as the jamming signal resumes, though with our side patched in this time. The index finger on its hand extended to point at the enemy barring our way.

"[i]I Rule the midnight air, the destroyer[/i]  
[i]Born I shall soon be there, deadly mass[/i]  
[i]I Creep the steps and floor, final darkness[/i]  
[i]Blood Lambs blood painted door, I shall pass[/i]"

The blazing weapon carves through any Gun-Rus or Burais in its path, leaving a burning trail ahead of us.

The massive machine starts flying towards the base command, the red body of the Guren trailing behind it as Black Knight units, and Royal Marines scramble to crush the invading army.

I put the Lancelot's landspinners into high gear, moving to catch up. My sword cleaving through a Gun-Ru trying to pick off the Gawain from behind.

"[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]I'm sent here by the chosen one[/i]  
[i]So let it be written So let it be done[/i]  
[i]To kill the first born pharaoh's son[/i]  
[i]I'm creeping death[/i]"

At least the people on Kyushu are saved. Lelouch, Euphie, CC....I'm so sorry......


	64. Interlude 13: The Goddess and the Demon King

Interlude 13: The Goddess and the Demon King

I turn to Guilford and Darlton as they, Euphie, and Schneizel are gathered in my office shortly after the battle. Though, to call it a battle would be giving it far too much credit.

Zero was as good as his word. It was a slaughter.

"Sister, I would ask why you decided to agree to a deal with Zero. I find myself curious."

I light up a cigar, taking a few puffs before answering. I'm rather annoyed at Schneizel right now, so I feel a bit of pettiness is in order.

"Simple. It costs me nothing and gives me time to set the board for the next stage."

Schneizel smiles and gestures at me to continue.

I pace slowly back and forth, puffing on the tobacco, "It's rather obvious. Zero's phantom campaign is sapping our morale, supplies, and manpower. We can't force him to commit to a decisive battle, and he knows it."

Darlton starts smiling as he realizes where I'm going with this. I'm going to be depending on him and Gilly to handle the logistics, while I have to publicly play nice with the masked lunatic.

"But ten days? That's ten days of rest and being able to stand down from high alert and give the men a breather. More importantly, it allows me time to deal with the fallout from this fiasco in Kyushu. And lastly?"

I tap the ash out into a tray on my desk, smacking my lips as I taste the Cuban tobacco. I can never thank my lady Marianne enough for introducing me to the joy of a good cigar.

"Reinforcements. By now, Area 18 will have been pacified, and the local garrison largely on peacekeeping and holding the territory."

Well, aside from a few suicide-bombing lunatics and guerrillas. But they don't have any industrial base or large-scale weaponry, so they're mostly just a nuisance at this point. And the MEF remnants are too scattered and directionless to do anything.

"Thus, I can cycle troops from the homeland who aren't needed, and get the rest of my army group to Area 11."

Darlton nods with a grim smile, "And with two battalions worth of combat veterans, we'll have a lot more leeway to act when hostilities resume. Well played, Cornelia."

Schneizel gives a slow, but meaningful clap as he stands up, "Indeed. I will gladly suppress any news coming out of Area 11 that would endanger your stratagem. I'll also see if I can free up a few green units to be sent to Area 18."

I nod at his satisfied expression. I do have an ulterior motive, though. I want to see this man face to face. Because gods be damned, I actually find him enticing. Part of me regrets the fact that I'm almost certainly going to have to kill him.

"There's just one thing I find curious. Why agree to the executions?"

I give a vicious smile as I ash the cigar onto the tray, "That, is personal satisfaction for everyone who died during this SNAFU. As well as a message to the bloody Chinese and the Europeans to stay out of Area 11."

Credit where credit is due, Zero knows how to put the fear of God into people. And I'm going to let him scare those stuffed-shirt cowards in Beijing for us.

"Guilford, Darlton. I'm going to be depending on you boys to keep an eye on the logistics. I'm going to be busy clearing up Kyushu for awhile."

They both salute, "You can rely on me, Cornelia." "As my Princess commands."

As we all start to leave, a sound of heels clicking catches my ears, causing me to turn around, only to be startled at the look on my sister's face.

"Viceroy. I have a question."

I've never seen her look this...this...cold....

"Who was it that sent Suzaku to Kyushu as the vanguard?"

I blink. Come to think of it, did someone do that? I was under the impression he had volunteered for that mission.

"Did he not volunteer for that mission?"

Euphie's dainty hands clench into fists, "I have not spoken to him yet. But I have the sinking suspicion that he was volun-told to do this. And I would have the person responsible identify themselves."

Volun-told? Oh. Volunteering, but it's really closer to doing so without having a choice in the matter. But who could have....?

"There's no need to berate your sister for this, dear Euphemia. The plan to use Suzaku was mine."

Everyone turns to Schneizel, who's standing there smirking as he holds his arms behind his back.

"Brother, this was your doing?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. This is going to end badly, I can just tell. But bluntly? Schneizel is a arrogant popinjay and he's asked for this.

Euphie walks up to Schneizel, her face cross and nose scrunched up.

"You sent my knight on an assault that was practically a suicide mission?" she demands bluntly, her fists trembling, though from what emotion I know not.

Schneizel brushes a lock of hair from his face, nodding with a serene smile, "I calculated that the return-on-investment was extraordinarily high and that the propaganda value would be useful for containing Zero. Politically, it was a trifecta and a maneuver worthy of Otto von Bismarck himself. All for a negligible risk to a single person."

Euphie looks down, her hands going limp and body seeming to lose the energy she had mere moments ago.

"I see."

Schneizel's smile widens, "And since Sir Kururugi returned safely unharmed, the situation was resolved entirely in our fa—"

*SLAP!*

My eyes widen at the sharp sound of flesh striking flesh as Schneizel for once, is caught off guard and looking surprised.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY KNIGHT FOR YOUR PETTY POLITICS?!"

"Sister, it was for the greater good. Surely you can see tha—"

*SLAP!*

"Don't you dare patronize me, Brother Schneizel! You tried to sacrifice my knight like one of your chess pieces!"

I'm somewhat in awe of this transformation. Where is the sweet little girl who I grew up with and raised? And why do I find this...enticing?

"Euphemia, please try to understand," the Prime Minister says, rubbing his sore cheek, still smiling. "This action was sanctioned by the generals under your sister and by my authority as Prime Minister. Moreover, Sir Kururugi volunteered to lead the charge because he agreed with my rationale."

She glares at the blonde with fire in her eyes, "A rationale you likely convinced him was the proper course, no doubt! Suzaku is a selfless individual, always willing to do whatever will save people. And you selfishly manipulated that for your scheming!"

Part of me is wondering if I should stop this. The rest? Laughing at sweet, innocent little Euphemia chastising Schneizel el Britannia like a spoiled brat. And a small part of me is somewhat aroused....

"I agree with what you are aiming for, Euphie. But you need to understand that sometimes sacrifices must be—"

*SLAP!*

"You tried to use MY Suzaku as a bludgeon against Zero! I don't want to even speak to you, Brother Schneizel!" she screams at him and then storms off.

I turn to Schneizel with a bemused smirk, "Brother, you cannot say you didn't have that coming."

He smiles and shakes his head, "I suppose not. It is rather easy to forget just how headstrong and stubborn Euphie can be sometimes."

I narrow my eyes at him, "For the sake of mending fences, it would be best if you were to leave Area 11 for awhile and to avoid Sir Kururugi."

It's not something I'm going to say out loud.... but what he did to that boy did not sit right with me. Goddammit, I'm actually defending an Eleven again.

He raises an eyebrow, "Very well, if you think it best. I saw what I needed to see from that battle."

My lips turn into a frown as he walks out, his aide trailing behind him, "And what was that?"

"A measure of Zero's character," he calls out as he leaves the room.

I let out a sigh once the door is shut and I'm sure he's out of earshot.

"My Princess, don't take this as an insult...but....the Prime Minister...." Gilly trails off.

I nod, "Yes, he's a blackguard and a scoundrel. Never lower your guard around that man, Guilford."

Gah! This has been a long day and I just want to sleep for eight hours after this. But first?

"I'm going to go talk to Euphie, and then Asplund, and then I'm sleeping because I'll be damned if I'm going to deal with Zero without a good night's sleep," I grouse.

I march off after my wayward sister. Knowing her, there's only a few places she could be. And my second guess turns out to be right.

I listen for the sniffling as I slowly walk along the grass atop the palace. She always did love the gardens at Aries Villa.

"I didn't expect you to go so far for....your knight," I say, stopping myself from saying the word 'Eleven'.

Euphie looks up, tears coming down her face. "How could he do such a horrible thing? I know Schneizel has to bear the weight of running the Empire, but that was simply cruel."

I kneel, stroking her hair as I take my sister in my arms.

"Our older brother is not a good man, Euphie."

She blinks in confusion. It's best she learn this now.

"Schneizel....is a great man, yes. But he is not a good one. He's extraordinarily capable, and likely the man who will succeed our father. But.....he is utterly ruthless and capable of capricious cruelty, if it suits his purposes."

She shakes her head slowly, "But... he's always been kind to me. To you, as well."

"Euphie...." I say hesitantly. "Schneizel loves his family, but he's not above manipulating even us at times. I love the man, but I'm not blind to his faults."

She clutches me tightly, her bosom pressing against mine, "Suzaku....Suzaku killed his father."

What?

"Suzaku killed his father, Prime Minister Kururugi. He did it...to stop the war."

My eyes widen in shock. My god....No wonder he's so off-kilter.

"Big Sister, if he was willing to do that to save his people....how can I stand by while Brother Schneizel uses him as a chess piece?"

Gods be damned, I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard. He's been carrying THAT for seven years? Wait a minute...

"He told you this?"

She nods, her tears staining my uniform top.

Damnation. Part of me wants to confront him about this and ask how dare he think he is worthy of being Euphie's knight. But.....he told her himself. He didn't hide it. And from what I've seen, he has a massive inferiority complex.

What does it say about our empire, about our standards of honor, that a damned Honorary Britannian is one of the best examples of knighthood I have ever seen?

I stroke her rose-pink hair, sighing to myself at how complicated everything has gotten since we came to these godforsaken islands.

"Why did you choose him as a Knight, Euphie?"

She sits up, looking me in the eyes as she wipes her tears away.

"Because he was kind."

That's....so.....you. That's the kind of answer I should have expected, I suppose.

"Part of it was to spite you, I admit it," she whispers. Not surprising, that was something I figured out at the time.

"But it was because he was someone who believed in what I want to fight for. He was kind, brave, self-sacrificing, humble. Everything you taught me made a man worthy of being a knight. All that stood in my way, was that he was born a Number."

I laugh softly to myself. "Ha, ha, ha. I never thought I'd see the day. The day that an Honorary Britannian proved worthy of the title, Knight of Honor."

Her eyes widen, lilac orbs glistening, "Sister?"

I snort in an un-ladylike fashion, "Euphie, I'm willing to admit I've been rather pigheaded about your knight. That young man has earned my respect."

She looks away with a forlorn look, "I love him, Nelly. I know he's horribly broken inside, but I love him even so."

Thrice dammit. I had hoped that wasn't the case, either. I clutch my fist on the grass, then let it go with a sigh.

"I can't change your mind on this, can I?"

She pokes me in the breast, causing me to blush as she unintentionally flicks my nipple, frowning at me, "As I said to Suzaku, you of all people cannot cast stones in this affair, given your relationship with Guilford."

I feel the sweat on the back of my neck as that accusation strikes true. More perceptive than I gave credit to, little sister.

"I....just want to protect you, Euphie."

She nuzzles my cheek as she hugs me, "I know. And you know I'll always love you, big sister."

It's rather amazing how she doesn't seem to realize just how....sexy she is at times.

"I love you too, sweet Euphie," I whisper as I pull her to my lap, lips capturing hers.

Her eyes widen briefly and then close as she returns the kiss.

This isn't the first time we've done this. She's cutely innocent, even as her breath warms my face as we part lips.

"I've missed doing that with you, Big Sister," she says with a flush on her face.

I stroke her hair, smiling beatifically, "And I with you, dear Euphie. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

She sucks at my neck, drawing a gasp from me. We may not have gone that far beyond heavy petting, but she's a sly little minx when she wants to be.

"I don't blame you. It's Zero, isn't it?"

I rub her back as I nod. Zero, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. And at this point....something I'm going to have to handle soon. He's proving more dangerous than anyone expected.

"I'll probably be able to tell you more about him after the....meeting."

She runs her fingers through my deep purple mane, "You mean the executions. I'm not deaf, Nelly. I heard his terms."

I sag against her as we both lie back on the grass, looking up at the night sky.

"I wish to god we weren't here, Euphie, and that we were back in Pendragon."

She rubs her face against my chest, humming in pleasure and agreement.

"I wish....that the Empire wasn't so cruel, Big Sister."

I kiss her softly, holding her heart-shaped arse with one hand as I rub her back.

"Maybe someday, dear Euphie. Maybe someday, the world will be a better place..."

We speak no more words for the remainder of our time together. Merely sounds of pleasure and love. I might have to share her with Kururugi eventually, but I'm resigned to that possibility at this point.

And.....bluntly? Conservative outcry and Imperial court hemming and hawing aside? She's chosen well.

~~~~~~

I sigh on the communicator as my transport plane heads to the agreed upon rendezvous point with Zero.

"Alright, Earl Asplund, what have you figured out about the Black Knights jamming signal?"

A sound that can only be a laugh is suddenly stifled by a yelp of pain. Probably his long-suffering assistant. Whatever Schneizel pays that woman, it clearly isn't enough.

"Ahem. As I was about to say, the frequency scans revealed something fascinating about the system."

"Your Highness, you mentioned that all available channels were being jammed, correct?" Cecile says, muting the Earl's commentary.

I nod, "Yes, that blasted music was scrambling our comms."

It would be easier to take it wasn't so damned loud and obnoxious. Though, I think the Darlton boys like that kind of music. They called it heavy alloy, or something like that. Edgar actually congratulated Zero on his good taste. His brother Bart had smacked him in the back of the head for mouthing off.

It's good having them around again. It's taken the years off Andreas' face.

"So we figured out why it was so powerful. Their signal is actually being relayed through and amplified by their Knightmare's transceivers. Thus, it has no single point of origin, and therefore cannot be countered by conventional ECCM."

I stare gobsmacked out the window. That's a feat of military genius. How the hell did he manage to come up with that?

"So how can we stop it?"

"Ah, but this is where I come in! Their Knightmares likely have a filter system built into their comms so they aren't affected by it. Unfortunately, our esteemed armed forces haven't able to acquire an intact Knightmare for me to dissect. Or has someone actually managed to do so?" the Earl's mocking voice intones.

I grind my teeth at his obnoxious voice, "No, Earl. That has not happened. So what the blazes have you come up with, then?" I growl at him.

"With Cecile's help, we have created a system to filter the signals by polarization and embed an authenticator into our signal. Thus, we can restore communications, so you can get back to yelling 'All Hail Britannia!' as much as you please!"

I'll refrain from saying anything this time, because this actually gives us the chance to fight back on even ground. Though, he still doesn't know how to deal with those bloody grenades. The damned things seem to scramble Factspheres and he STILL can't tell me how!

"So this has been tested then? It's proven to work?"

There's a pregnant pause before his assistant responds. "It does work to a degree, but without a working model of their jamming equipment, it's imperfect."

"You'll still hear the music in the background, but it won't be as overpowering and you'll be able to talk regardless. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a miracle worker with science. A unparalleled genius, yes. But not a saint."

I smile viciously. Imperfect, he says. It's still a huge step up from where we were previously, stumbling in the dark.

"Well done, Earl, Miss Croomy. I shall forward my appreciation to my brother. You have done a great service to the armed forces."

"Oh, I'd much rather prefer a check than your thanks, Your Highness. SCIENCE costs money, after all!"

"Lloyd!"

I chuckle to myself at the sounds of the Earl crying out in pain. Those two are rather amusing. Perhaps I should throw them a bone.

"I'll speak to my brother about your budget. Cornelia out. All Hail Britannia."

"All Hail Britannia. Thank you, Your Highness."

I switch off the comms and lie back in the seat. Given Zero's penchant for....creative executions, this will likely be attention-grabbing.

~~~~~~~

As I and five royal guardsmen march into the warehouse area where the execution was arranged, I give a nod of approval. Studio-quality broadcasting equipment, cleaned areas, and what appears to be an assortment of weapons on a rack.

One thing puzzles me, though. There seems to be something covered off to the side.

"No doubt you are wondering what is under the tarp, General."

I turn to the side to see Zero, leaning against a wall, puffing away on something. Is that a cigarette?

"Indeed. Some deranged contraption for mutilation and death, perhaps?"

He breathes out a cloud of smoke from a vent on the side of his mask, tapping the ash on his cigarette out.

"Something like that. Don't worry. As I said, the General is yours. That item is for Sawazaki."

I smirk at his nonchalance. I rather like a man who can deal in death so easily and have such grace under pressure.

"You're taller than I expected."

He's only a inch or two taller than me, which is impressive given that I'm 5'11".

He strolls over, smoke wafting around his mask.

"Part of it is the heels on this suit, I admit. I happen to like women taller than me," he says cheekily.

Now that is a refreshing change of pace. Most men feel intimidated or that their masculinity is slighted by my domineering presence and height. The nobles are the worst, damn misogynist pigs.

"I have kept my word, Zero. As of today, we are operating on a ten-day ceasefire. Our forces will work on humanitarian aid for Kyushu together. At a safe distance, of course."

I trust him to hold to his word. I'm less certain that trigger-happy idiots on both sides wouldn't be tempted.

"Understandable. I've had to deal with traitors in my own ranks as well."

I bristle at the reminder of how the damn Chinese got in. Although....

"YOU, had traitors in your ranks?" I say with a raised eyebrow. So he's not infallible.

He blows a smoke ring into the air, and I finally catch the scent of what he's smoking. Marijuana? Huh. Didn't take him for a drug user.

"Idiot Japanese supremacists stuck in the past and unwilling to acknowledge the reality on the ground. They have since been dealt with."

Ah, that explains the 'No Prisoners' order he gave. He was cleaning house.

"And what makes them different from you, a rebel yourself?"

He marches up to me, face to face. My guard tenses, but I raise a hand to steady them. If he wanted me dead, he's had plenty of opportunity. And we are here under a ceasefire. I'll not be the one to break my word first.

Though if he does try something, I have aircraft ready to firebomb this place and drop 'Darcy', my custom Gloucester, in for me.

"Two things. One: I am a warlord, not a rebel. 'Rebel' implies that I'm fighting for a fallen cause. My cause is my own."

Hahahahaha! A warlord? By our flag, the cheek on this rascal!

I smile briefly at him, "And the second?"

His presence changes then, some sort of weight descending on us from him. And I suddenly begin to understand why men would follow him.

"Japan is dead. And I will not see it reborn."

Well now. Small wonder he had treachery in the ranks. I'm surprised he's able to maintain control with such a belief.

I look at where I think his eyes are behind that mask, it's quite disconcerting trying to figure out where he's looking.

"You're a right pain in the arse to figure out, Zero. How does a Britannian manage to maintain control over the Eleven resistance, when he has no intention of giving them back their country?"

He moves his arm to the side, black cape flaring outward. On most people, his gestures would be comical, bad acting, even. But on him? They carry a power that I've only ever seen in my father.

"Japan is dead, yes. But I am not here to perform a resurrection. For one thing, I'm not Christian."

I laugh despite myself at that joke.

"No, General. What I am here to do is to CREATE a new country. One without the faults and flaws of Old Japan. And then?"

He holds a hand up palm face up, and slowly compresses it into a fist.

"Use that country as the hammer with which to obliterate Britannia," he says with a deep and coldblooded voice unlike the earlier jovial airs he was portraying with most of his words earlier.

I stare at him trying to see if he was joking. But after a moment, it becomes obvious that, no, he is not kidding in the slightest.

Anyone else, I'd mock them. Laugh in their face for their insanity in thinking they can defeat the most powerful empire the world has ever seen.

But him? The most frightening thing about him is that he might actually be able to do it.....

And damned if that doesn't jumpstart my motor. It's such a waste that he's fighting against us. He's exactly the kind of man I wished I could run into more often. Besides, Gilly wouldn't care about sharing me. We're Britannians, after all. Hedonism is just part of our culture.

"Your ambitions aside, where is General Cao?"

He snaps his fingers in the air, and two of his subordinates bring out the general, who is in decent shape, albeit handcuffed. Though one of them has the most peculiar shade of red hair......

"So you showed up face-to-face, Bitch of Britannia," she says.

Bitch of Britannia?! It must be—!

"YOU! THE RED QUEEN!" I growl at her, moving to draw my sword, only for Zero to swiftly put his hand over mine and hold out a palm at his ace.

"Q-1, you will act with proper decorum and cease antagonizing General Cornelia immediately!"

She stiffens, and bows shallowly. "Yes sir."

He turns back to me, removing his hand, "I do not care about your rivalry on the battlefield, but I will not have this ceasefire broken because she provoked you and you allowed your anger to get the better of you."

I slowly retract my hand from my gunblade, nodding. He's right, of course. I should not have let my anger control me there.

"Very well. But do not think to treat me as one of your subordinates, Zero."

He bows mockingly, "As I said, I'd enjoy serving at your feet, Your Highness," he says, mimicking kissing my hand.

I try not to flush at that. He has to be Britannian. There's no way he could know so much of our culture otherwise.

"Very well, let's get on with this, shall we?"

He stands and nods, gesturing to the rack of weapons, "I offer you a selection of methods for the General."

"You aren't going to offer information or anything else?" I say, looking at the proud man out of the corner of my eye.

He shakes his head in response, "General Cao refused to cooperate, citing loyalty to his empire. And I do not endorse torture. As a soldier, I can respect his dedication. And he was, after all, only following the orders of his superiors."

That's a cleaner attitude towards warfare than I expected given the kind of bloodlust he seems to display at times.

I direct my guardsmen to the racks with a wave of my hands, "Take the battle rifles. We'll give him a proper military execution by firing squad."

"Heh."

I turn to Zero, who I have the strangest feeling is smiling at me for doing that.

"Something amusing, Demon King?"

He walks over to another masked man with a clipboard and says a few words to him, before turning back to me.

"Just nice to see a soldier with honor for once. My media consultant says we're ready to broadcast whenever you are."

I tap my communicator, "The execution will be proceeding shortly, when I give the signal, broadcast this on the general public announcement network and stream it across the world."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

I raise an eyebrow as I spot something nearby. Something unexpected.

"Why do you have a wall-sized copy of the Imperial flag?"

He shrugs, "You never know when you'll need to burn something dramatically."

My hand twitches as I resist the urge to hit the masked idiot.

The camera goes red, and we are now live, broadcasting around the world.

"Greetings. I am Cornelia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, General in his Majesty's armed forces, and Viceroy of Area 11."

The camera pans to the man standing next to me, his joint discarded, cloak wrapped around his frame.

"And I am Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, and Grandmaster of the Order of the Black Knights."

I gesture to the world, my white cloak swirling backwards, "And we are here today to render judgement on upon two men who orchestrated an invasion of this colony."

The camera pans to General Cao, standing at attention, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"General Cao, along with a former member of this country's previous government, attempted an invasion under a false flag of humanitarian aid. For this action, his punishment is to be death by firing squad."

I turn to the man, his mustache bristling as he frowns.

"Do you have any last words, General Cao?"

The man stiffens, then closes his eyes, letting a breath out.

"I have served the Federation and the High Eunuchs for over twenty years of my life as a faithful soldier."

"And yet now, facing death in the line of duty?"

He opens his eyes, glaring at the camera directly. "I cannot help but recoil in horror at what has become of my country! The High Eunuchs have pillaged and raped our land and those lands under our stewardship!"

He spits to the side, "They have disgraced their oaths of loyalty to the Empress and overstepped their bounds as advisors! They claim to rule in her name, but the Empress is sheltered, a prisoner of the Forbidden City! Helpless even in the heart of her own empire!"

He raises his hands together, making a fist with his right hand, his other hand forming a flat palm atop it at an angle. I think I remember reading about this, it's some kind of Chinese salute?

"I have no regrets in this life, save that I have failed my empress and my people! So let these be my last words in this world!"

He raises his hands over his head, screaming out words in Chinese, "天子萬歲！"

His loud cry is silenced by the roar of rifle fire as he dies on his feet. I cannot help but salute his valor in the face of death.

Lowering my hand from my forehead, I turn to whisper to Zero, "What was that last thing he said?"

Zero rubs where his chin would be, "My Chinese is rusty, but I believe he was declaring his loyalty to the Empress of the Chinese Federation."

I tilt my head at the non sequitur. What the blue blazes does that have to do with the invasion?

Seeing my confusion, Zero shrugs, "I suspect it was a final fuck-you to the High Eunuchs running the Federation. It may have more repercussions on the Chinese domestic stage."

I snort, "If it keeps them out of my hair, then I'm all for it. The damn Federation is a black hole of corruption, anyway." Any place run by men who willingly cut off their testicles deserves to go to hell.

"Et tu, Brute? Do you really want to cast stones given how many of your nobles Princess Euphemia has busted for the Refrain trade?" he says mockingly.

I poke him in the chest, glaring at him, "Do not tempt me to break your skinny little neck, you obnoxious clown."

He chuckles to himself, "I'd like to see you try. I like a woman with fire."

Alright, I admit it. Him being so nonchalant about that is a turn-on.

"Yo, boss man! I got the pencil-neck dipshit right here!"

A redheaded man wearing a mask pulls an Eleven older man in a dirty business suit into the room. Atsushi Sawazaki, former defense minister under the Kururugi government. And according to Zero, the mastermind behind this invasion.

"Thank you, P-5. Please ready the ceremonial implements....and the other thing if required."

He salutes, "No problem, boss. We got people all over the country waiting to watch this asshole pay!"

I look Sawazaki in the eyes, his black eyes glaring back at my violet ones.

"Here to gloat at my defeat, Britannian?" he sneers.

Before I can respond, Zero moves to stand in my line of sight.

He snaps his fingers, and the camera starts broadcasting.

"You have greater dangers to fear, Sawazaki Atsushi. Your account is not with the General, but with me, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven; your judge, jury, and executioner."

The man bristles in outrage, "Preposterous! I am a prisoner of war! I am to be accorded the full rights and privileges due to a noncombatant!"

I look incredulously at the man as I slowly move out of the camera's view. Is he insane? He claims to be a noncombatant after the invasion of Area 11 and broadcasting himself at the head of the Chinese fleet?

Zero backhands him, sending him to the ground, shaking his head.

"I have a confession from your collaborator with the renegade parts of the Japanese resistance, naming you as the mastermind behind this affair," he says with an air of annoyance, as if wanting to be done with this rubbish.

"You'll be happy to know I executed the man myself, for high treason. And now? Yomi calls, Sawazaki. Wash your neck."

He drops a dagger on the ground, one of those single-edged Eleven blades.

"In recognition of your former service to your country, I'm willing to offer you an honorable death by seppuku. It is more than you deserve, so be grateful and finish yourself quickly."

I smile at that wordplay. Death by cutting yourself open is slow and painful. There's nothing quick about it. He's giving this oaf a chance to suffer and expunge the taint on his honor.

He gazes at the dagger eyes moving slowly from it, to Zero, and back again.

"何?!" (What?!)

Zero taps the blade by his side, "You heard me. Hurry up and kill yourself so we can be done with this."

He sneers, standing up, "I refuse to be a party to this barbarism!"

Zero shakes his shoulders in mirth, "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh I was so hoping you'd say something like that."

He grabs Sawazaki by the neck, squeezing firmly, "You have been judged guilty not only of treason, but theft as well."

He turns to the redhead, who's standing by the tarp, "P-5, is it ready?"

The man gives a thumbs up, "All set, boss!" he yells out as he pulls the tarp off.

I rub my chin in thought. Something unexpected, indeed.

A cauldron filled with boiling oil.

Sawazaki freezes in fear, eyes going wide.

"No! You can't do this! I am a prisoner of war!"

Zero laughs coldly, "No, Sawazaki, you are a thief. And as such, you deserve a thief's death."

He then pitches the man over his shoulder into the cauldron, causing a splash of oil.

"AIIIIYYYEEEEE!!!!"

Zero whirls his cape around him as he points, "You have stolen hope from the Japanese people! And so you shall die as the wretched thief you are!"

I move to stand next to Zero, watching the man he had named thief writhe in the burning liquid.

"AAAAAHHH!!!! OH GOD!!!! IT BURNS!!!!"

His skin turning grimy, red, and bloody. His flesh melting as he struggles to try and escape the cauldron. Blood, muscle sinew, hair, all are burning away and melting off his body. His face a rictus of pain as his eyeballs melt, the empty bleeding sockets wide with horror.

I turn to the masked man, "Why this particular execution? It seems excessive?"

He tilts his mask to look me in the eye, "Partly to send a message to the Chinese not to try this shit again. Partly to curb any more idiots trying to pull a coup on me like his collaborators tried to do. And lastly? Poetic justice."

I wrinkle my nose at the smell of burning flesh and bone and the sulfurous smell of the oil. It's a gruesome sight, to be sure, watching a man be boiled alive like this.

But? It's not like I haven't seen terrible things on all the battlefields I've been on.

"Poetic?"

He holds his palm out towards the now silent cauldron as Sawazaki's body floats on the top, what's left of his face frozen in a silent death mask of screaming.

"There was once a thief named Ishikawa Goemon. A ninja, by some accounts of the tale, or else a Japanese version of Sir Robin of Locksley. He attempted to assassinate Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the man who succeeded my predecessor, Oda Nobunaga."

He makes a cutting gesture with his hand and the flame under the cauldron is slowly tamped down.

"Hideyoshi sentenced Goemon to death by boiling in oil. For you see, had Goemon succeeded in killing him? The civil wars engulfing Japan previously would have restarted."

Interesting, but that doesn't quite explain the poetic justice.

"So what does this have to do with Sawazaki?"

He chuckles to himself, "Because Sawazaki stole hope by bringing a false promise of peace. So I thought, why not kill him in the same manner as Hideyoshi killed another thief?"

He points to the cauldron, "Do you know what this, ha ha ha, is called in Japanese?"

I raise an eyebrow at him for the non-sequitur.

"A goemon-buro, or Goemon bathtub."

Oh. Ohhhh. That's...actually funny. I see what he meant about poetic justice now.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Well played, Demon King. It's a damned shame I'm going to have to kill you. You're a man after my own heart," I say as I laugh at the black humor of this execution.

Funny thing about being a soldier, you gain an appreciation for black comedy that civilians don't understand. And Zero? Zero knows exactly what that means.

"Hahahahahahaha! General, I have considerable respect for you, but don't think I would not hit that ass like an air-strike."

I burst out laughing at the sheer balls of him to say that to my face. Especially considering I almost did drop an air-strike on him.

"You cheeky git! I look forward to taking you prisoner! Hahahahahhaha!"

His shoulders shake in mirth, as everyone else is appears to be looking queasy at Sawazaki's death. Pah! This is war, people die in terrible ways. It's rare that they actually deserve it like this worm Sawazaki did.

This has been refreshingly entertaining.


	65. Interlude 14: The Hunt For the Truth

Interlude 14: The Hunt For the Truth

Suzaku is avoiding me.

There's no other explanation for why he hasn't come to see me yet.

What has happened to my Knight, the man I love?

It's been a day since Cornelia and Zero executed the men responsible for the invasion, and I'm no closer to unraveling the mystery of Suzaku Kururugi, than I am to unraveling the secret of the Second Pacific War.

Something doesn't make sense. The Japanese did provoke the war; that wasn't hard to figure out. But the timing....The timing doesn't fit.

Not unless Lelouch and Nunnally were deliberately abandoned or else killed by our own country.

There's no explanation for the dates on the news calling for revenge, and the movements of troops in that time frame.

But if the war was planned....what does that mean? Did Father choose to abandon them to that hell??

But if one takes this information and combines it with Empress Marianne's assassination, and with the Ashford family's fall almost immediately afterwards, an unthinkable picture begins to form.....

Sir Gottwald is a surviving member of Lady Marianne's Guard, but I've been unable to interview him, given that he's been working nonstop to secure our communication systems. Systems apparently compromised by rogue elements in our military and the Knight-Police.

I sigh to myself as I look around Camelot's hangar for my wayward Knight. I have not shared my theories with my sister, not yet.

Much of it is conjecture and coincidence. And without hard evidence, Cornelia would be hard pressed to believe that a conspiracy, the level of which I believe to extend to the Imperial Court, exists.

I love my sister dearly, but in this case, her fanatical loyalty to our country means she is ironically less likely to believe me.

Because if I'm right?

Then we have failed Lelouch and Nunnally's memory.

We both knew that the Empire had rot within it. But this?

I can't trust Schneizel. Not after what he tried to do to Suzaku.

And for what? To score political points and one-up Zero?!

My fists shake as I remember my horrified look and terrified feeling as I watched what I thought would be Suzaku's final moments.

Then HE came....

Floating down from the moon, bringing fire and destruction in his wake.

Zero saved my Knight, and the people of Kyushu.

To be sure, Big Sister helped, too. But it was Zero who saved Suzaku in that fearful moment.

"But you know I've been busy."

I blink, hearing Suzaku's voice.

I sneak quietly, sliding my heels so as not to click on the ground, moving to where I thought I heard him.

I poke my head out a inch to peek from behind a rack of parts, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"But Lulu, I—!"

Lulu?? Who is he talking to that has him looking so terrified??

"But—!" he sighs, hanging his head in defeat.

"Okay. Tonight, then. No, Euphie won't mind. I doubt she even wants to see me—"

He winces as the other person is clearly yelling something at him.

"Right. I'll be careful. Okay, see you soon. Love you too," he says, hanging up with a shudder.

Love you too?? Oh my, is this the boyfriend? I thought it wasn't serious. Oh dear, oh dear.

I wasn't trying to come between them. I need to go speak with this man and find out what's going on.

Still...."Lulu"? How funny, to have Lelouch's old nickname.

Could it be....? No. That's silly. There's no way that could be true. Suzaku would not lie to me.

I nod firmly. Tonight, then. I'll put a tracking beacon on Suzaku's jacket. He'll definitely wear that blue coat if he's going incognito.

~~~~~~~

I look around to see if anyone is watching as I quietly sneak out of the palace.

Big Sister will likely have a fit when she gets back from Kyushu if she finds I snuck out.

I adjust my pink tresses under the large baseball cap I'm wearing. Jeans, sneakers, T-shirt, and a black wool coat.

I smirk as I walk into the night, following Suzaku at a safe distance. No one will think to look for Princess Euphemia seeing me.

And of course, I have pepper spray and a taser, just in case. Because Big Sister always insists I carry them in my purse in case I need them.

I always thought she was being silly. But as she said, "Euphie, if you're not going to carry a bloody pistol, at least take SOMETHING!"

After what happened at the Kawaguchi hotel? I have a hard time denying she had a point.

I duck behind a wall, fearful that Suzaku spotted me.

After a moment, I peer out, letting a sigh of relief that I wasn't seen.

But where is he going? His boyfriend can't be Japanese, we're heading deeper into the Settlement and not in the direction of the ghetto.

I look at my phone's GPS a moment to see what's in the direction we're heading.

Hmm. Hotels, a few bars, a large public park.....Ashford Academy???

As I watch his movements on the the tracker, it becomes apparent that he is indeed headed to Ashford.

Why his school, though? Oh! Perhaps this Lulu lives in a dorm on campus. I have heard that Ashford is a very progressive school. And if Milly hasn't changed much from when we were children...?

I giggle to myself, remembering happier times playing with my siblings in Pendragon.

I close the distance a bit as Suzaku seems to get more agitated as we get closer to wherever he's going.

After some time, I spot a building by itself at the far end of the campus.

Oh! I nearly forgot. I pull out my phone and dial the palace.

"Viceroy's Palace security."

I take a deep breath before responding, "This is Princess Euphemia li Britannia, identification sequence S-5643, codename 'Sugar Pink'."

I'm not exactly fond of that codename, but I did pick it out several years ago, and I had thought it was cute.

"How can I help you, Your Highness?" the receptionist says.

"I will be staying with my friend, Millicent Ashford, at her estate this evening. I have security arrangements in place and Sir Kururugi is with me. Please inform Palace Security not to bother us for the evening, and inform the Viceroy, if she returns, that I will see her soon."

"Understood. Have a pleasant evening, Your Highness."

I hang up, smiling to myself. There we go. Now Nelly won't start tearing the settlement apart if she comes back tonight.

Suzaku sneaks into the house quietly. I can hear people talking, someone was clearly waiting for him.

I steel my resolve and move closer. I have to know. I have to find out what's going on with my Suzaku.

I knock twice on the door, waiting for a response.

After a moment, a young blonde girl opens the door, her eyes widening in surprise as she clearly recognizes me.

"P-P-Princess Euphemia?!"

I wave gingerly, "Hello. I'm here looking for someone. Maybe you've seen him?"

She gives me a cagey look and opens the door further. She's dressed like a schoolgirl, and she looks worried seeing me. I suppose this is rather surprising.

"And who might that be, Your Highness?"

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight of Honor."

She twitches in place, "I'm afraid I have no idea who that is, I think you have the wrong address."

Now I KNOW something is going on here.

I put my hands on my hips, "Now see here, young lady, I saw him enter this house. Will you please let me in so I can talk to him?"

"And I'm telling you, that—"

I hear a mechanical whirring sound behind her as a girl in a wheelchair comes in from the next room.

"Alice, who's at the doo—"

The girl stops and her eyes go wide seeing me, "....Euphie?" she whispers.

Euphie?? How does she know that....sandy blonde hair, high cheekbones, wheelchair, radiant purple eyes....it can't be!!

I gently move past the stunned blonde to kneel at the crippled girl's feet.

"Nunnally...is that really you?"

She nods, holding her hand out gingerly, "It's me, Big Sister Euphemia. I'm really here."

I cry out in shock and joy as I embrace her, tears flowing.

SHE'S ALIVE! MY BABY SISTER IS ALIVE!

I can feel her tears on the nape of my neck as we both let seven years of grief and separation out.

I blink away the drops of water from my eye as something else occurs to me.

"Did Lelouch...?"

She nods.

I embrace her and hold her close to me. Not only my sister, but my favorite of all my siblings, and my first love, is alive too.

This is the happiest day I've had in years!!

We both jump as a large crashing sound comes from upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID BASTARD?!"

I flinch at the fury in the deep and familiar tone.

"But Lelouch, I—"

I shudder at the sound of something breaking.

"THREE TIMES, I HAVE SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS AND UNGRATEFUL HIDE FROM DYING! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO PULL THIS DEATH-WISH SHIT AGAIN?! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!"

Lelouch......oh my god....he's Lulu! He's the boyfriend?!

"But Lulu, I was only trying to make Euphie's dream possible! Prime Minister Schneizel said—!"

I flinch at the sound of something slamming into the wall upstairs.

"SCHNEIZEL?! THIS WAS HIS IDEA?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE, SUZAKU?!"

Why is he so concerned about—?

"SCHNEIZEL IS THE BIGGEST THREAT TO MY PLANS, NEXT TO CHARLES HIMSELF!"

"You're wrong, Lelouch! The Empire has things worth saving! Euphemia is proof of that!"

I touch my cheek in shock hearing that. He thinks that my existence redeems the empire?

"A SINGLE PERSON CANNOT REDEEM THE POISON THAT IS BRITANNIA AS IT IS!"

I shiver at the raw venom in his voice. Was my suspicion right? Is there a conspiracy against the vi Britannia line?

"She can if she shows there is a better way! You don't have to kill so many people to fix things!"

Nunnally flinches as a slap is heard.

"ばかやろ！ How can the man I love be so dense?! You think that Euphie, of all people, can actually force the change needed?! The only way Britannia changes, is BY BLOOD AND IRON!" he roars as another crash resounds.

Blood and iron......Oh dear god....He's Zero....

A hand clamps onto my shoulder, and I look up to see a green-haired woman in sleepwear with an annoyed expression.

"I don't know when you got here, but you need to go upstairs and stop those two idiots from hurting each other anymore."

What? Me??

"How can I do anything?"

She grips my shoulder hard, staring intently, "I am DONE dealing with both of their idiocy tonight. You will go up there. And you will close the door and clean up the mess that is your headcase of a Knight and my man's megalomania. Is this understood?"

I want to say something. To tell her no. To ask what right she has to demand I fix this. To ask about Zero. And to ask what she means by her "man".

But.......I can't.

Staring into those golden eyes, all I can do is meekly nod and make my way up the stairs.

"Violence can't be the only answer! I'm willing to believe in Euphie's ability to change the world! You need to open your heart up to the possibility that you're wrong!"

I wince, hearing a punch land, ascending the stairs, and slowly approaching the door.

"YOU OUTRAGEOUS FOOL! EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO DO SOMETHING, DO YOU THINK THE REST OF THAT GODFORSAKEN COUNTRY WOULD ACTUALLY LET HER?!"

I grip my fist and pull the door all the way open, stepping in to see Lelouch and Suzaku nearly about to start a fistfight with each other.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I scream at them as I slam the door shut.

Suzaku freezes in a look of absolute terror...and Lelouch?

He looks at me in disbelief, as if I shouldn't exist.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me...." he whispers.

I rush over and separate them, putting my arms between them as I look between them. These two men that each have a place in my heart, and in each other's.

"You need to stop this right now! You're both scaring Nunnally! And you shouldn't be hurting each other!"

Suzaku backs away, shivering. I blink and move closer to him only for him to flinch and hold his arm up.

"No! Euphie....please...forget about me. I....I'm not worthy of your love....," he says with tears coming down his eyes.

Lelouch growls and is about to step forward when I hold my hand out to stop him.

I slap Suzaku across the face, glaring at him.

"I told you last time, I will not let the man I love degrade himself like this. What have you done that you think I would find so unforgivable?" I whisper to him as I pull his head to my chest.

"How can I choose between the man who saved my soul and the woman who accepts me?" Suzaku whimpers in my embrace.

Oh Suzaku.....

"Heh. Hahaha," Lelouch laughs softly.

He lifts both our chins with his hands, shaking his head.

"You two are just so adorable together. How could I ever come between something so wonderful?"

But....Suzaku loves you, too.....I tear up. "Lelouch, please, don't sacrifice your happiness. Suzaku needs you."

He raises an eyebrow, "Who said anything about sacrifice? You two are a beautiful couple."

I blink as I stroke Suzaku's hair, both of us confused.

"What do you—"

"Which why I'm taking you both," he interrupts with a knowing smirk.

......What? I freeze, trying to process what my older half brother just said.

"You want the two of us?" Suzaku whispers in a befuddled manner.

He leans down and kisses Suzaku on the lips, which....is actually quite enticing.

He breaks the kiss, a bit of spit connecting their lips before turning his smokey eyes to me.

"Euphie, did you ever really stop loving me all those years ago?"

I shake my pink tresses in a negative.

"And you love Suzu as well, yes?"

I nod, still not seeing where he's going with this.

He gently pulls my head into a searing kiss. My eyes go wide as his silky tongue toys with my own.

I'm certain I'm flushed and red as he breaks the kiss.

"So what's the fucking problem? We're royal Britannians. And I know you'd enjoy the idea of seeing us together."

He does have a point. It wouldn't be the first knot in the family tree. Wait.....us?

"Us?"

He smirks at Suzaku who looks at him in astonishment.

"You're serious?"

He gently strokes Suzaku's cheek, "Suzu, you can't say that the idea of taking me in front of Euphie, and then having her join in as we take her together doesn't sound fun," he purrs.

Taking Lelouch....? Oh my god....they'd let me watch?! Lelouch....and Suzaku.....having sex? Both of them.....taking me?!

My face flushes as I get a nosebleed imagining the tryst he's proposing. And promptly fall over in a dead faint.

~~~~~

I stir, hearing a sucking and slurping sound. As my eyes open, my cheek flush red.

Suzaku, on his knees, only wearing a small pair of briefs that....doesn't look like it's holding together well, sucking on the manhood of a completely naked Lelouch.

Oh my....when did Lelouch get so strong looking? He's not as fit as Suzaku, mind you. But he's certainly come a long way from the skinny boy I knew as a child. Wiry, lean, toned like a well oiled machine.

"Oh Suzaku. You should have known better than to think I'd ever hurt you," he says with his silky smooth voice, a rough undercurrent in it as Suzaku licks his hanging testicles.

He sighs, looking up with those wide soulful green eyes of his, "Please forgive me Lelouch. I....I didn't know."

He kneels, kissing Suzaku, holding his face with both hands.

"Oh Suzu, you blind beautiful man. Just....please don't do that again," he says as he hugs him.

Suzaku nods as he returns the hug. This is so touching. I feel like I should go...

"Euphie."

I freeze at the sound of Lelouch's voice, turning around slowly to see them both smiling at me.

"Come here please."

I move closer only to find myself enveloped in two hugs. If Lelouch is a lean wolf, then Suzaku is a stallion. Not broad and bulky like some men, but compact, a veritable pillar of strength. His body is deliciously hard and virile.

My cheeks are enflamed as I bask in the warmth and good feeling.

"I missed you, Euphie. You and Cornelia are two of the only members of my family that I still give a damn about, you know," Lelouch whispers in my ear, tears falling on my jacket.

Oh Lulu...I hold him as we both hold each other, Suzaku's strong arms holding both of us. I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier, Lelouch. I just never connected the towering presence, the iron fist of command that Zero wields, to you.

He's just so....different compared to what I remember Lelouch being like. But at the same time? He's still the brother I always loved.

Although, I don't remember him being so....sexy. I can feel myself getting moist breathing in both their scents.

"I missed you too, Lulu." And judging by the feeling of something hard against my side, he missed me in a non-sisterly way. But then again? We're royalty, it's not like this is that unusual. And Lady Marianne did say she was thinking of engaging us when we were children.....

I turn to look him in those fascinating purple eyes of his and give him the kind of kiss I already dreamed about when I was younger. Putting everything I have into it, my love, my sorrow at what he's been through, and all the longing of seven years.

When we both come up for air, I find myself star-struck at the look of love in his eyes.

"I love you, Euphie," he says as he strokes my hair.

I smile radiantly at him, "I love you too, Lelouch."

I turn to Suzaku, who's smiling shyly at us both. My brave heroic selfless knight.

"And I love you too, Suzaku."

I kiss him softly as he wraps me in his arms. I've dreamed of doing this with him for some time now. And one thing I'm realizing?

Dreams have nothing on the wonderful reality.

I gasp for air after we break the kiss. Oh my god. It's like kissing Nelly, but also not. I want more.

"I think I'll step aside for the moment and just watch," Lelouch says as he sits back in a chair, legs spread, a wicked smile on his lips.

Looking him over, his lean muscle, washboard stomach, and large penis bobbing....I want him next.

"Lelouch....will you make love to me after Suzaku does?" I ask shyly.

He nods gently, "Of course Euphie. But for now? Enjoy yourselves."

I gasp as Suzaku pulls me to his lap, breathing out a moan as our bodies press against each other. I toss my jacket off, licking along his neck as I feel his hardness against my jeans. Oh god, why am I even dressed, I want him so badly, I can't stand it, I-!

"Euphie," Lelouch says in a sing-song voice, causing me to blink.

Suzaku looks at me with concern, "Are you alright, My Princess?"

I sigh as I pull on his ear, "I was getting abit overheated. But please Suzu....don't call me that tonight. I'm just plain little Euphie. Your Euphie, my Suzaku."

He nods, "Ok Euphie. What do you want me to do?"

I smile at him as I kiss his forehead, "Help me out of these clothes."

"For the record Euphie? You can get overheated, but I think you'd enjoy your first time more if you take your time. Save the overheated porn reactions for later," Lulu says with a cheery voice.

When did my brother become such a smart-aleck? And why do I find myself laughing at it and finding it appealing?

I squeak as Suzaku gently lifts my arms up, lifting my hat and shirt off in a single motion. My breasts bobbing as I blush shyly.

He nuzzles my chest with his face, kissing along my collar bone. Ohhh, this is sooo good. I moan as I run my fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Suzu, hold her up a moment, I'll help you out a sec."

I eep as Suzaku lifts me up gently and Lelouch gently slides my jeans off, baring my long legs in the low light.

I flush as my wet panties glide along his thighs and his....oh. OH MY. Is that real?

"Suzaku....is that....?" I say as I rub his briefs with one hand.

He blushes and nods, hand rubbing along my back.

Good god, he's huge. I've seen a few naked men, being around my sister, but.....none of them held a candle to this.

I hear Lelouch snickering from the side, "I know, it's absolutely ridiculous, isn't it? Trust me, I've had him inside me, I know."

I stare at him in shock. Inside....oh. I blink as the mental images work themselves out.

I let out a loud moan as Suzaku's lips find themselves on my nipple, my bra having been removed while I was daydreaming.

I clamp my legs onto him as he stands up, my body wrapped around his. I gasp in delight as he holds me up by my arse. I had no idea he was so strong!

I laugh in delight as he carries me around. I look down to see him smiling at me, the kind of beautiful smile I've seen him wear so rarely.

"I love it when you smile like that, Suzaku," I say to him as I lean my head against his chest.

"You and Lelouch bring out the best in me, despite myself, Euphie," he says, stroking my rose pink locks.

I reach down to rub my hand on his bulge, "Can I....can I see it?" I ask hesitantly.

He puts me down and moves to take them off when Lelouch's voice rings out, reminding us that we have an audience.

"Stop. Euphie, do it for him."

He puts his arms down as I kneel at his feet. Ouuu, this is so exciting!

I gently tug his briefs down.....and my eyes go wide at what springs out.

I feel hot breath on my ear as Lelouch whispers to me, kneeling next to me, "I'll give you some instruction on this part, since I've done this a few times, alright?"

I nod as he gently guides my hand to the shaft.

"Not too tight, not too loose. Gauge it by how it makes Suzaku feel. Feel free to ask him if he likes something."

I run my fingertips along the wet mushroom head, causing him to gasp.

"Careful with your nails, but good. That's very good, Euphie."

I pump the thick shaft slowly like I'm cleaning a gun off, an exercise Nelly had me do a few times to get a feel for it. I don't like guns, never have. But she said I might need to do this for myself one day. I suppose that's what one gets having a career military officer for a sibling.

"Umm, Euphie, that's too tight," Suzaku says while wincing.

I pull my hand off quickly, blushing.

Lelouch smiles abit too broadly, like he's trying not to laugh.

"Lulu! It's not that funny....," I say with a frown.

"Yes it is. Hahahahahahha."

Suzaku laughs as he gently pats the top of my head. I lean against him as I bask in his touch.

"It's ok Euphie. Lulu and CC had to help guide me my first time too."

Lulu AND CC?! Suzaku had a threesome?!

I glare at him, "You had sex with two people without telling me? And who's CC?"

Suzaku rubs the back of his neck, "Well, she's....."

Lelouch sighs, "At this point, I'd say my actual second command, fiancee, handler, and various other things. You might have seen her coming in. And yes, we did have sex with Suzaku."

I try to look cross at them, but? I'm honestly more mad he didn't tell me about Lelouch&Nunnally being alive than the sex.

"Suzaku, I'm more mad you didn't tell me. I wanted to take your virginity myself!"

I clasp my hands over my mouth in embarassment. Ohhh, why did I say that?!

They both share a look and start laughing out loud.

"Alright Lulu, you were right, hahahahhaha!"

"See?! I told you she wanted you bad! Hahahahaha!"

They both get on either side of me and kiss me on both cheeks. Ohh, why are they so mean one moment, and so adorable the next?

"You are so cute, Euphie." "As expected from my sister."

Lelouch rubs his forehead for a moment, "You can imagine my surprise, when I found out that nobody ever actually explained our culture to Suzaku."

Culture? What does he mean by....oh. I look between them, certain things making sense to me now.

"You mean...Suzaku didn't know about...?"

Lelouch nods, and puts Suzaku in a headlock, noogie-ing him with a smug smile.

"That we're a bunch of crazy perverts controlling the most hedonistic empire in history and we just keep it private out of some vestige of propriety from the old days back in the motherland of England? No, Euphie, why would a, pardon the term, 'Eleven' know anything about that?" he snarks as Suzaku grins sheepishly.

"It's not like I knew to ask, Lulu," he says while looking between us.

No wonder he was so troubled about betraying me. I didn't know the boyfriend was anything serious because he never talked about it. I would have told him it was fine if he'd just asked.

"Oh Suzaku, we do have certain roles to play publicly, that's true. But what we do behind closed doors is no one's business. I mean, Cornelia is sleeping with Guilford for example. And Schneizel's aide is his lover. No one really cares."

At that last sentence, Lelouch's eyes narrow as he lets go of Suzaku.

"Yeah...about that. Tomorrow morning, we're going to need to talk about a few important things, if you can stick around, Euphie. Among them, why you should both be very wary of my older brother."

I smirk at him and he gives a surprised look to see that expression on me. I don't see why, it's the same one that Father uses after all.

"I told the palace that I was staying at the estate of my dear friend Millicent Ashford for awhile and not to worry because I had adequate security arrangements with my Knight."

Lelouch rubs his chin a moment, and then shrugs, "Alright then. Debriefing over breakfast. But for tonight?" he says looking between us with a hungry look.

"I'm going to watch Suzaku make love to you, Euphie. And perhaps I'll join in later."

And now I'm once again conscious of the fact that I'm almost completely naked and sandwiched between the two men I love and they're both going to make love to me and I don't know what to do and-!

I blink as Lelouch snaps a finger near me, "What?"

"Wow. You really are pent-up. Suzaku, did CC teach you about cunnilingus?"

He looks at Lelouch like a confused puppy, "I don't know what that is."

Lelouch palms his face, "Of course my fucking witch would decide to slack off and leave this to me...fine. I'll explain it."

I wave a hand gingerly, "I, I know of the term. I've never done it, but Nelly and I talked about doing it at some point."

Immediately after I say that, they both do a double-take at me.

"You and Nelly?" "Your older sister?"

I glare at Lelouch, "And since when is it any of your business, Mr 'I'm planning to put a knot in the family tree tonight' ?"

Lelouch licks his lips before answering, "Who said I minded? I just didn't expect it. Cornelia is gorgeous."

Suzaku rubs the back of his head, "Lelouch took my virginity first, I can't really say anything."

I bring a hand to my mouth, and feel a small nosebleed coming on at the images that sentences provokes.

Lelouch leads me over to the edge of the bed laying my head in his lap as he sits behind me.

"Strictly speaking, Suzaku took my anal virginity. And now, I'm going to teach you about how to do oral sex. Suzu, finish disrobing my sister."

I flush as Suzaku pulls the now sopping wet panties off me, my sex glistening as he inhales the scent.

"Now, every woman likes different things when this is done. So what works for Euphie wouldn't work for say, CC, the green haired girl you likely met coming in, Euphie."

I nod as Suzaku continues to stare at me. This is so embarassing, but at the same time, it's erotic beyond belief.

"Lift her legs gently, Suzu, and breath on her vagina from close up."

Suzaku spreads my legs as his hot breath meets my pubic hair. Ohhhh.

"Good. Now gently lick along the labia, the outer lips. Euphie keeps herself trimmed, so it will be easy to find. Some women prefer to shave the hair off entirely to avoid the hassle."

I buck on the bed as I feel his rough tongue tasting me. Oh my! This is wonderful! Why did I never ask Cornelia to do this for me?

"Oh yes, don't stop Suzaku."

I smile giddily as Lelouch gently plays with my breasts before he says something again, "You heard the Princess, Suzu. Make sure to pay attention to what she likes. To be a 'cunning linguist', one has to take it slow."

I swat his arm as I try not to laugh at that horrible pun, "Lulu! That was terrible."

He shrugs, "Tell it to someone who cares. And everyone does that joke, Euphie."

I try to respond, but then I gasp as Suzaku's tongue enters me. OH MY!

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Suzaku's tongue, it's so rough, so strong, so...so...him. I hold his head between my legs as I try to use them to bring him closer, only for Lelouch to gently push them down.

"No, bad Euphie. You are not experienced enough at sex to do that without hurting him," Lelouch says, gently batting my breast with his fingers.

I swear I can see stars. I want more! I want him to do this forever!

"Just a little more...."

I pant for air as Suzaku's tongue invades me, tasting my juices. OH YES YES YES YES YES YES!

"YES YES YES YES YEEEEEESSSS!!!' I scream out loud as suddenly everything contracts to a single moment and I feel blissful release and everything is right in the world.

"Euphie."

I smile dazedly, seeing everything in a haze. Oh hello Lelouch. Hello Suzaku. What are you doing here?

"Woah, she's kinda gone, Lelouch."

I'm vaguely aware of Lelouch pulling me to a sitting position in his lap, still riding the cloud nine I had been skyrocketed to.

"I think that was her first major orgasm at someone else's hands, if not period."

I take a deep breath and gently drift back to earth, a smile I didn't know I could make on my face as I cuddle against Lelouch.

"Is it always that good?" I purr, feeling so relaxed in this moment.

Suzaku moves towards me quickly in a flash, lips capturing mine as he takes my breath away.

"Euphie, that was just the beginning. May I....?" he asks with a longing look.

I nod as he takes me in his arms, Lelouch moving out of the way.

I feel a pressure between my legs as his manhood presses into me.

"Slowly. Gently. She's still a virgin, Suzaku, so this will hurt her abit."

I grasp onto him, "Please. Make me a woman, my Suzaku."

He steadily moves his penis into me until-!

"AHHH!!"

I squeeze him as I feel something drip out of me, pain making me grimace.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm told this part passes quickly. Suzaku will continue whenever you want him to."

I nod at Lelouch's calming voice as the agony starts to fade away. Luxuriating in the feel of being in Suzaku's arms.

"Please, go on," I say pleadingly.

He kisses me, smiling like the sun bursting through the clouds.

"Yes, Your Highness, My Euphie."

I let out a rush of air as he pushes himself into me. How did Lelouch take this so easily?!

"Easily? Please, that was not easy by any means."

Did I say that out loud?

"Euphie, just enjoy the ride. He's an impressive stallion, isn't he?"

I wrap my legs around him as Suzaku's broad back flexes, radiantly smiling as the man I love makes love to me.

"Oh Euphie...," Suzaku moans as he drives into me.

"I'll always love you Suzaku," I say to him, sucking at his neck.

I turn to Lelouch, who's stroking his own penis slowly, watching us with rising ardour.

"And I'll always love you too, Lelouch," I say as I motion for him to come closer.

He smirks at me as we're cheek to cheek, "Is it everything you imagined, dear Euphie?"

I kiss him gently and nod with a happy grin, "Thank you so much for helping make this happen."

He raises an eyebrow, showing a toothy smile, "Who said I was entirely altruistic?"

He kneels, moving behind Suzaku, his lips kissing the swinging testicles.

"You forget Euphie, this game can be played with three people."

Suzaku gasps as he goes inside me completely, his balls gently rocking against my mons.

I go wide eyed as I hold on for dear life. Good god, he truly is massive. I feel like he's going to break me!

Lelouch peeks out from where he was licking the two of us, "You're not going to break, Euphie. I can tell you're thinking that by your look. Suzaku will never hurt you. Breathe."

I take a deep breath and feel that rising tide within me. That thing I now realize is my cresting towards an orgasm.

"Suzaku, it just occurred to me."

Suzaku looks behind him as Lelouch stands up, slender fingers teasing Suzaku's arse.

"I do need to pay you back for what you did a day or two ago."

But then he steps back, hand touching where we're both connected briefly.

"But not now. Later tonight, I'll take you as Euphie watches," he says with a purr.

.......Alright, I admit it. That sounds like it will be a spectacular show.

Suzaku clearly thinks so too, because he just started moving faster and is holding me up in mid air with just his arms.

I hold onto him as he steadily drives inward. Ohhhhhh yes. This is almost worth all the pain and heartache of the last two days.

I giggle as I suck on his earlobe. He's just soooo cute. I want to do this with him every chance I get.

I pant faster as the pace increases. Oh my, oh my, oh my, Oh My, Oh My, OH MY GOD!

I scream as Suzaku releases himself inside me, my vagina contracting and squeezing every last drop that it can as I rocket past cloud nine, and into the atmosphere.

"SUZAKUUUUUUU!!!" "EUPHIEEEEE!!!!"

I lean against him as I bask in the afterglow of the moment as he sits down on the bed holding me.

"Suzaku?" "Yes, Euphie?"

I smile as I wrap my arms around him, tasting the sweat on his lips as I kiss him.

"That was wonderful," I say with a satisfied sigh.

A clapping sound causes us both to turn to a proudly smiling Lelouch, who's leaning against the wall.

"That was a virtuoso performance. I was moved to tears. How do you do two feel?"

He's not exaggerating, I do see some wetness around his eyes. Were we that good a show?

"Well...," I wait a moment before responding to catch my breath and gather my thoughts.

"Can we do it again?" I ask Suzaku eagerly.

Suzaku cracks up laughing at my earnest request, "Hahahahahahaha! Of course. But I think we've kept Lulu waiting a long while."

I look to his waist. He does look like he needs to do something, or maybe someone is the better phrase?

I blink as he steps forward, holding his, what's the word that the Darlton boys use....oh! Yes, cock, that's the word. He holds his cock at my mouth.

"He's right Euphie. I do want some satisfaction," he says with a throaty growl as he plays with my sweat drenched locks.

I smile sweetly as I wrap my lips around his length, tasting the forbidden fruit.

Suzaku pulls out of me slowly and brings his own cock to my face, "Care to do a taste comparison, Euphie?" he says as he runs his hands down Lelouch's chest.

I smile giddily as I hold them both by the....gosh darnit, there are so many words for penis. I really need to learn more of them. Boys like dirty talk, don't they?

"Lulu, do boys like dirty talk?" I ask innocently.

He moans at the question, "Euphie, you have absolutely no idea how sexy that question was," he says with a silky whisper.

Hmm. I just had an idea. I wonder if they'll be up for it.

"Is there a way I can have both of you at the same time?"

Suzaku stiffens at the question, getting a hungry look in his eye, before looking to Lelouch questioningly.

"Well Euphemia dear," he says as I suck his cock, eyes twinkling at him mischevously.

"There's a few ways to do that. One way is that Suzaku or myself is inside your pussy while the other one uses your mouth."

Ouuuu, that sounds exciting!

He flicks my nipple gently as I moan around his penis, "Another way however, is that one of us is inside the third opening at the same time as the other is in your vagina."

Third? What third opening? There's my mouth, my vagina, the only other one that could be big enough is....OH.

I pause in my ministrations to look up at him, "You can do that?"

He rubs my head, giving me a giddy feeling, "Oh yes. It's called double penetration. The only issue is, anal sex takes more preparation to do and I'm not sure you're ready for it."

I huff at him, hands on my hips, "You did it! I can have anal if I want to!"

He sighs exasperatingly at me, "It's not a contest, Euphie. And I had to have alot of prep to be able to take Suzaku there. If you don't do it right, anal sex can be very painful."

He gives me a hard look, "Not only would Suzaku never forgive me if I hurt you like that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Do you understand?"

I flinch at his harsh tone. It's easy to forget that he's the experienced one here and the one taking care of us to make sure no one gets hurt.

"I'm sorry Lulu," I say in a small voice.

He sighs, kneeling to hold me close, "Please trust me. I do actually know what I'm doing on this subject."

"He does. He's had enough practice being a man-whore," Suzu says with a snarky tone.

He snorts as he raises a middle finger at my knight, "Fuck you too, Suzaku."

"Please, you loved it and you know it," Suzaku responds with a cheeky grin.

He shrugs, making me sigh as I feel the lean muscles move against me, "He's not wrong."

I look him in the eye, royal purple gaze meeting lilac.

"I meant what I said. I want both of the men I love to enjoy me."

He sucks at my neck, drawing a gasp from me.

"Euphie, you are soooo not prepared for what you're asking for. But? As you wish. Suzu, you're on bottom. There's no way Euphie can take you there tonight."

I look questioningly at him, wondering what he means.

"Suzaku is too big for you to take him there easily. And I think he'll agree with me that he doesn't want to risk hurting you. The anal passage is not as easily accommodating as the vaginal. It can stretch, yes, but it takes time."

He helps me to my feet, hand rubbing between my legs as I squeeze his arse.

"So we're going to try and make it so I can do your ass instead."

He teases my opening with a wet finger, making me squeak. That feels....different.

"I feel strange when you do that. Not bad, but not the same as other places."

He nods, "That's normal. Anal is pretty intense. Are you really sure you want to try this tonight?"

I give him a stern look, "I'm not backing down from this, Lulu. I want both my boys inside me."

He slaps his forehead in frustration, "Gods save me from pushy sisters....fine."

He goes to his computer and hits a few keys, causing a soft melody to start playing.

"Just setting the mood abit. Suzaku, if you please?"

"The look of love  
Is in your eyes  
A look your smile can't  
disguise"

Suzaku lies down on the bed, erect penis standing tall like a soldier at attention. I laugh at the imagery.

"He he he he. He looks like a soldier at parade rest," I say giggling.

He's blushing at that, he's so adorable!

"The look of love  
Is saying so much more than  
Just words could every say  
And what my heart has heard  
Well it takes my breath away"

I arch my back as Lelouch starts licking my anus, fingers teasing me.

"Oh Lulu....," I say letting out a breathy moan as he plays with my body.

I shiver as he puts something on his fingers and pushes one inside me slowly.

"I can hardly wait to hold you  
Feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you  
Now that I have found you"

"Lubricant and a mild muscle relaxant designed for anal sex. Every day, I am amazed at how much thought we put into this sort of thing as a country," he says with a sigh as he kisses my arse.

I blush, holding Suzaku's face between my breasts, wiggling my hips. This is so dirty, so kinky, so fun.

"You've got the look of love  
It's on your face  
A look that time can't erase  
Baby be mine, tonight"

I hear the sound of smacking lips behind me as Lelouch licks his way inside me, and then yelp as I feel a spank on my arse.

"Alright, I think you're ready. Suzaku, hold her steady."

My eyes glisten with emotion as Suzaku gently lowers me onto his shaft, filling me with that familiar fullness again.

"Euphie, this is important. Pay attention," Lelouch says teasingly.

I pant as Suzaku tries not to move underneath me.

"Let this be just the start of  
So many nights like this  
Let's take a lovers vow  
And seal it with a kiss"

"I know, Suzaku's cock is very hard to ignore. But, you need to relax and open up your ass," he says as he holds my hips still.

I gulp, feeling the head pressing against me. This is it. My last virginity, given to the brother I've loved since I was a child.

I nod to him to proceed, taking a deep breathe and then slowly letting it go.

My breath hitches as he starts pushing slowly into me.

"Easy now...just breathe Euphie."

I...I...I can feel their love. Not just for me, but for each other.

"Euphie? What's wrong? You're crying...," Suzaku asks worriedly as he brushes a lock of hair out of my face.

"Don't ever go  
Don't ever go  
I love you so  
The look of love"

Oh Suzaku, you really are the model of a knight. I smile softly at this beautiful man as I feel Lelouch's breath on my neck as he slowly inches into me.

"Nothing is wrong, Suzaku. I'm just...so happy I can share this moment with the two of you."

I feel Lelouch kissing my ear, making me swoon as Suzaku does the same to my neck.

"Euphie, how could we not share this? I love you, and so does Suzu. You deserve to be happy, pinkie princess," he says teasingly.

I laugh at that old nickname. The name he used back when he used to tease me whenever I said I was going to marry him as a child. I remember Nunnally used to fight with me over that.

My eyes sparkle as I look between them. I really haven't been this happy in years, have I?

I bend over, taking Suzaku and Lelouch's cocks inside me to the fullest, finally.

"Make love to me, my knights in dark and shining armors," I say breathlessly.

"Let this be just the start of  
So many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow  
And baby we'll seal it with a kiss"

I feel them both lifting me up, letting my weight sink onto their lengths, as they stand, their bodies holding me in mid-air as they stand up straight. My face rosy and blissful as we enjoy the moment.

This is the best night ever.


	66. Omake: 'Don't Fuck With the King'

Omake: 'Don't Fuck With the King'

A spotlight illuminates a stage, showing a microphone standing by itself.

After a moment, Zero strides up, tapping his foot to a beat.

A slow drum and piano beat starts playing, as his mask bobs up and down to the tune. He suddenly doffs the mask, tossing it off-stage, along with his cloak in a whirl, revealing a domino mask on his face, and a white tuxedo with lilac bow tie.

And right then, the music shifts to a mash-up of electro beats and old time swing music.

"I'mmm Mr. Zero, dai-roku-ten-maou. I rarely am nice, because I'm the devil incar-nate. I will not let you win, because I ain't done wreckin' things. If you think we're finished heeeeere, you ain't seen nothing yet!" he belts out with his deep sensual voice.

Off to the left side, CC, Kallen, and Milly all sway to the beat, wearing a white spaghetti strap gown with open back, a green cocktail dress that cuts off just above her knees, and a lemon chiffon evening gown with a long slit on the left side. The three of them starting singing lyrics in surprisingly good harmony.

"Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero! Don't fuck with him, don't fuck with him! Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero!"

Zero spins, twirling the standing mike like a dance partner as he belts out lyrics furiously.

"Do not fuck with meeee!"

The light overhead sways with him, highlighting his movements, the sound of bass beats intersecting with the piano in the background.

"I aaaaaam Zero, hear now what I say. Every man has his price, and I know just what to pay. I'mmmm not here to waste time, and I'm sure you can agree. Bring me your heads, pronto! Do not fuck with me!" he sings out, pointing angrily at the audience, tap-dancing across the stage, Geass eye flashing as leans in towards the crowd.

On the right side, another spotlight highlights Nunnally in a blue dress bouncing in her wheelchair, Kaguya wearing a conservative black dress, her hair tied back with chopsticks, and Alice, shifting nervously in a pink party dress, her hair tied back in a simply ponytail.

"Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero! Don't fuck with him, don't fuck with him! Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero!"

The masked man struts across the stage, his long legs tapping the ground as he dances, lips light with a fiendish grin.

"I'mmmmm Mr. Zero, I aim to kill the king. If I have my way, Chuck will need to pay. With his heeeeeead as the fee! So I pray you listen now, do not fuck with me!"

The entire chorus sways to the fiery trumpet horns as their voices accompany Zero's tap dancing.

"Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero! Don't fuck with him, don't fuck with him! Don't fuck with Zero, don't fuck with Zero!"

Zero sways his hips to the music, moving his arms in hypnotic patterns, ending with a pirouette spin into a stage bow.

"Do not fuck with me," he slowly croons as the beat dies down.

~~~~~

Musical accompaniment:

[MEDIA=youtube]WA4fWO7JHMY[/MEDIA]


	67. Interlude 15: Rising Tide

Interlude 15: Rising Tide

I breath in deeply as I wake up, smiling at the feeling of Alice sleeping by my side.

CC stayed up a bit to play a few games with us, but begged off after an hour or two.

I am, of course, not so naive as to what likely happened when she intervened in Big Brother fighting with Suzaku.

I shake my head sadly as I stroke Alice's hair. Suzaku is a lost and broken soul. And.....as much as I do love him? I can't give him what he needs.

Big Brother was right, Suzaku really does need someone willing to be hard on him to make him confront himself.

But maybe Euphie can help moderate that approach just a bit. She's certainly going to be happy if what I think happened did.

Alice yawns cutely as she wakes up. I'm definitely going to enjoy it when we're both a bit older and able to fill out lingerie like CC can.

"Nunna, what time is it?"

I look over to the clock nearby, feeling absolute joy at being able to do something as simple as look at a clock.

"About 9 AM," I whisper as I hold her close.

"Think your brother and Suzaku stopped fighting after Euphie went upstairs?"

I giggle to myself at the question. Knowing my brother? It would have been like putting a buffet before a ravenous hound. There's no way he could resist indulging.

"Alice, I'm certain it worked out fine. Please don't tease my big sister when they come down later. She's probably not had a lot of sleep last night."

It takes a minute for Alice's sleepy brain to connect the dots on that sentence before her eyes widen.

"But she's his—!"

I shush her with a finger on her lips, "She's loved Lelouch ever since we were children. Our mother actually considered her as a candidate to marry Big Brother, back in the Homeland. Let her have this."

She sighs and flops back onto the bed, "Our country is insane. So you don't care about incest in the royal family at all?"

Huh. I forgot, Alice never really had someone explain this to her.

"It's not something that happens all the time. Even in the nobility, it's rare. But for the royal family? It's kind of an open secret. Help me to my chair, please."

Alice brings the chair over and gently guides me into it.

Someday....someday soon, I'll be out of this chair.

"Full incest is rarer. Partially for the genetic issues, and partially because even in a family as deviant as ours, it isn't encouraged."

I shake my blonde tresses out as we come to the kitchen, "Half-incest via half siblings, however? Ridiculously common. Euphemia being potentially engaged to Big Brother is only the first example that comes to mind. Most of my sisters that I played with ended up fighting each other over who got to play marriage with Lulu."

Alice pours herself a cup of instant coffee and gives me a flat stare.

"This explains soooo much...." she grouses as she sips her coffee.

"I...may have joined in on that occasionally," I admit with a wince. How embarrassing.

She gives me a scandalized look at that statement, "Nunna! He's your brother!"

I throw my hands up in exasperation, "I was six! I didn't know any better! And have you seen him?"

Alice raises a finger to object, and then sighs in defeat. "He's so pretty it's ridiculous. So! Any other juicy gossip I should know about from back then?" she asks slyly.

I give her a pouting look, "You understand you can't talk about this, right?"

She nods, "Nunna, I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides, it will be fun to tease him and you can't say he isn't asking for it sometimes."

I giggle to myself at that observation. He's much more relaxed nowadays, compared to how uptight he used to be.

"Alright. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think Cornelia may have had a crush on my mother."

Alice whistles in amazement, "Wow. That must have been awkward."

"Not really. Marianne thought it was hilarious. She actively encouraged it."

We both turn around to see CC buttering some toast, and sitting wearing a fluffy robe and one of Big Brother's shirts.

"When did you get here?" Alice asks with a note of mild annoyance.

CC smirks as she bites into her toast, "A woman has her secrets, after all."

It's hard to reconcile my image of my mother, the loving, kind, sweet-natured woman, with the sex maniac, trickster, and bloodthirsty warrior that CC paints her as.

"CC, exactly how did you meet my mother?" I say with a questioning eyebrow.

She winks at me, "I met her when she was a bit younger than you are."

She lets out a small laugh at something in her memories no doubt, "And I immediately regretted it."

Alice sips her coffee slowly before answering, "She tossed you out with the garbage?"

I gasp at Alice's crass statement, "Alice! She's my sister-in-law, practically!"

She turns back to me with a put-upon look, "I know. But....we don't know who she is or what she wants. And your brother hasn't felt like answering."

She gets up and pokes CC in the chest, her eyes alight with determination.

"So I want to hear it from you. How do you really know Nunnally's mom, and what do you want with her brother?"

CC takes a sip of water, sighs, and then smiles. But....there's something bone-chilling about it.

The kind of smile I've seen when Big Brother is enthralled by his fury.

"You have good instincts, little knight. You're right, you should be wary of me. For I am an immortal witch, contracted to Lelouch vi Britannia. As I was contracted to his mother, Marianne."

She stands, a regal presence surrounding her as she looks down at Alice.

"The power I promised them was the Power of Kings, a dread and terrible power, different for every person. It is part of the curse I bear. That I must pass my immortality to someone else, who has mastered this hideous strength, so that I can finally die...." she whispers.

I stare horrified at her, so much making sense now.

"How....how long?" I whisper in a dry voice.

She turns to look at me, and I cannot avoid the gasp that escapes my throat. Her eyes.....they're so sad....like a dry cloth that was wrung out of all happiness and life.

"Six hundred years, give or take."

I wheel forward, taking her hand in mine, my breath catching as I see EVERYTHING.

Horrors, death, war, intrigue, sexuality, love, sorrow, it's....it's...so much.

She pulls her hand away quickly, looking at me with wide eyes.

"How?"

I pant, catching my breath. That was...usually I can tell when someone is lying, but that was....what WAS that?!

"I just wanted to hold your hand...." I say on the verge of tears. How? How can she live with so much pain??

"You saw my life, little one....how did you do that?" she asks softly.

And...I can't answer her. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!!

"I don't know! I just saw all that pain and I wanted to comfort you! I—!"

She gently brings me close in a hug, humming gently as she rocks me in her arms.

I cry. Not because I'm scared, not because I don't understand what I did. But because it feels right, as though it's the only honest response I can have to what I saw.

She's been through so much......

Alice looks on, her face pale, "What just happened?!"

"She saw my life. All the highs....and the lows," CC whispers.

I look her in the eyes, violet meeting gold.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

She smiles, but there's something heartbreakingly beautiful this time in it. A radiance that rivals the sunshine coming through the window.

"I've loved before. Even been married once or twice. But....your brother is the first person in a very long time to treat me as a true equal. And not a means to an end. Because he loves me too. So much that he made an impossible promise to me," she says, wetness on her cheeks.

A promise? "What was it?"

"That I will destroy the Codes, the curse of immortality she bears, and set her free."

All three of us turn to see Big Brother wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, sipping on a cup of coffee, a look....a look I can't begin to describe on his face.

"How long have you been watching, Mr. Voyeur?"

He shrugs, "Long enough. Alice."

She turns to face him, expression guarded.

"Good job."

She blinks, nonplussed at his reaction.

"CC is admittedly, a rather suspicious person. And you reacted as a Knight should. To protect your charge is your first and in some ways only duty."

I wheel over and hold Alice's hand, prompting a shy smile from her. Sooo cute.

"But in the future, try asking politely next time. We've been rather busy lately, true. But that's not an unwillingness to answer," he says with a teasing tone to his voice.

I look around the room, "Where're Euphie and Suzaku?"

He shrugs, "Last I saw? Still sleeping. It was an emotionally and physically exhausting night for both of them."

But not you? You have bags under your eyes and you look troubled.

I frown at him, "What are you not telling me, Big Brother?"

He gives me a pained grimace before hanging his head in defeat.

"You know it's damned frustrating, when your little sister can read you like a bar code scanner."

I giggle as he sighs, starting on breakfast.

"Fine. I was going to talk to CC about this in private, but Euphemia is your sister too, and you're neck deep in this drek anyway."

He turns his head around, bangs over his eyes, "Just remember, you asked for it. Alice, help keep an eye on the waffle batter while I handle the bacon, please?"

As the smell of frying bacon percolates the room, I catch CC giving him a look of adoration that just melts my heart. I might not be ready to be 'Auntie Nunnally' just yet. But I think the idea sounds fantastic.

"I'm sure you're aware that Euphie, Suzu, and I enjoyed ourselves last night."

I blush at how frank he's being about having a ménage à trois involving one of my favorite sisters.

"What you don't know is that I made that happen on purpose," he says with a smirk as he pats down the bacon.

That was obvious. My Big Brother is a Casanova with little to no shame.

Seeing my questioning look, he sits down, his face looking haggard and worn.

"I can tell you didn't understand. Let me put it this way. It's not what I should have done."

I put the maple syrup I was going to pour down as I try to figure out what he meant by that.

"Really, Big Brother? You think I'm going to believe that you did not want to have sex with the two of them?" I say to him with a frown.

He lights up one of his joints, taking a deep inhale before answering.

"Of course not. I meant, I should have done something else first. Namely, get both of those two naive idiots to wake up and smell the cordite," he says with a lazy gesture from his free hand.

I open my mouth to say something in defense of my older sister, when he holds up his hand.

"Let me finish. I love the both of them dearly, but ye gods, they are two of the most delusional and foolishly naive people I have ever met."

I really want to argue with him about this. Unfortunately? He has a point.

CC takes the joint from Lulu's fingers, taking a puff before continuing where Big Brother left off.

"So why didn't you just do what you've done with everyone else and just use that acid tongue of yours to show them how wrong they are?" she says airily, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

At that question, Big Brother sags into his chair, his hand on the table shaking.

"Because......because I couldn't do it," he whispers.

I look at him with some alarm. What has him so troubled?

"I couldn't break her heart like that. Not on a night like last night. And certainly not when Suzaku was in such a fragile state himself...." he croaks out with a forlorn voice.

He hits the table firmly with his hand, clenching his fist.

"I know it was a bad idea. Neither of them understand the utter stupidity of their approach. They think that the world can be changed without using force or bloodshed...."

He gets up, pacing, his eyes wild.

"But I still couldn't do it! Even though I know it will cause me problems later!"

Problems? What is he talking about....?

"Big Brother....what do you mean?" I ask him, worried seeing his manic expression.

He rubs his forehead, taking another puff before answering.

"Because last night solved NOTHING."

I lean forward, eyes narrowed at him, demanding answers with my gaze.

"Nunnally, do you think one night of outpouring of good feelings and debauchery can solve everything? I have lifetimes of experience at this sort of thing, and I can tell you are very much mistaken," CC answers with her eyes closed, shaking her lime hair as she rubs Big Brother's back.

"But why is there a problem? Euphie knows we're alive. And Suzaku knows that you both love him. So what is left to solve?" I say pleadingly. Why can't they just be happy?

Big Brother looks at me, eyes wide with surprise, before he strides over, holding me in his arms.

"Because, little sunshine, sometimes life isn't that easy. Suzaku may not feel that his heart is torn between two loves, but his loyalties remain divided," he sighs out as he rubs my back while hugging me.

"And Euphie yet remains convinced that her approach can work. That she can appeal to the common decency of the people of Britannia, that justice can prevail by peaceful actions."

But.....no. He's right. I might have foolishly believed that once. But I've seen the darkness in our country. I've experienced the smell of rotting dead on battlefields.

Garbage dumps, Suzaku and Big Brother had called the smell. How could I have been so willfully blind? So accepting of white lies to protect me?

"What will you do then, Big Brother Lelouch?" I ask him, violet eyes gazing into their twins upon his face.

"I seduced them both because they deserved at least one happy night together, before I send Area 11 crashing down and force Suzaku and Euphie to choose."

He moves back to his chair, slowly cutting up his waffle after drizzling a bit of a different kind of syrup on it. I think it says Agave?

"I don't know what to do, Nunna. Or rather, I don't know a way to do what is needed without shattering both their hearts."

He munches on a piece of waffle, his eyes concentrating.

"Hmm, need to use a lighter butter next time. Anyway, that's what's going on. Your brother is a fucking soft-hearted idiot," he grumbles.

I take a sip of the tea in front of me, now chilled below lukewarm.

Alice takes a bite of her bacon, and then walks over and smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Da fuck, Alice," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're an idiot, Lulu," she says glaring at him.

Before he can respond, she puts her hands on her hips and interrupts him, "You're the one person who actually cares about the Japanese people in this country enough to try and save them. I've seen what Britannia does in this country, and my Uncle has told me stories over the years about the Empire's dark side."

She hiccups, her eyes filled with angry tears, "The terrible thing is? I didn't care. I didn't think it was right, but I thought, 'That's just the way it is. There's nothing I can do about it.'"

She points at my brother, sniffling as she carries on with her tirade.

"But you said 'NO!', you stood up and did something. Because you cared enough to get your hands dirty and try to change things!"

I look at her as she browbeats my brother, who can only look at her in disbelief.

"So stop feeling sorry for your boyfriend and your sister, and get them to stop being dumb! You're the genius here, you figure out how to do it!"

Seeing him dumbstruck and being berated like this is really funny. And judging by CC's hiding her face with her sleeve, she clearly agrees with me.

He blinks, and then starts laughing to himself, hand ruffling Alice's hair as she glowers at him.

"As expected from my sister. She choose a knight who can do what has to be done, regardless of feelings."

She blushes as she frowns at him, "How did Nunnally put up with you as a brother?"

I grin, wiping some syrup from my mouth, "Oh, I was a complete brat before...that happened."

Alice looks between the two of us, "Wait...., YOU were a brat as a kid? You're the nicest person I know."

Big Brother looks away with a grimace, no doubt remembering our life back in Pendragon.

I wheel over and hold his hand, smiling at him. I'm not going to let him wallow in bad feelings, not after he got me to wake up and smell the roses.

"I was very young and didn't understand how precious and happy those times were. Big Brother was also shyer and more standoffish back then."

He kisses my forehead, then leans back into his chair, a soft smile on his lips. This really is better than the 'Ice Prince of Ashford' that he used to be. Granted, it's more like the 'Heartbreaker of Ashford' now, after what happened with Shirley....

"I was a stuck-up little shit, little sister, let's not beat around the bush. If you weren't family? I would not even notice you."

"And yet you were still the sweetest boy I ever met...."

We both turn to see Euphie there wearing shorts and a t shirt....that clearly was not meant for someone as 'healthy' as her.

Big Brother raises an eyebrow at her attire, "Why does every girl I know like to steal my shirts?"

"Are you really that upset, Lulu?" CC says with a sly smile.

Euphie blushes, fidgeting from all the attention, "Well, I needed something to wear and my shirt was dirty from last night, so...."

I gave Big Brother a dirty look. That was more information than I wanted to know.

He raises an eyebrow, "Why am I getting the stink eye and not her?"

"Because it's the man's responsibility to ensure a lady's reputation is protected," I say, sipping my juice as Euphie looks away with a flushed face.

Speaking of the man? I look around and notice someone isn't here.

"Where did Suzaku go?"

"Oh. He said he was going to exercise a bit for his morning workout and then join us."

It constantly amazes me how incredibly fit Suzaku is. I still don't understand how he does that spinning kick technique.....

"He didn't get enough exercise last night?" Big Brother says incredulously. Oh god, why did you say that? Every night, I thank God and Sayoko for soundproofing and reinforced rooms.

I point my fork at him with a malicious grin, "If you can't behave at the breakfast table, I'll spray you two with a squirt bottle like cats in heat."

Euphie flushes and sits down, her cheeks red, "Ohh, I was so bad last night...." she says looking down at the ground.

I facepalm at that statement. Doesn't anyone in this family have a sense of propriety and shame?

..........On second thought, never mind. I had forgotten what the rest of the family was like.

"YOO HOO! LULU, NUNNA! YOUR FAVORITE PRESIDENT IS HERE!"

Annnnnd that's probably the universe telling me that shame is a wasted emotion with this crowd.

I turn to see Milly walking in with a bright green sundress......and Nina following after her in a red blouse and skirt?! Oh no.....

"Hello, all you happy people! Never fear, your friend and heroine of Ashford, Milly, is here to brighten your.....Euphie?" Milly says, starting out boisterously and then slowing to a shocked whisper as she spots a weakly smiling Euphie, who waves hello to her.

"Princess Euphemia?!" Nina squeaks as she sees my pink haired sister paling upon spotting her.

"What are you doing here with your siblings....oops..." she says as she covers her mouth, eyes wide at what she just said...

SIBLINGS!? She knows?!

My eyes widen in alarm as Big Brother's expression changes and Zero appears without the mask.

"How did you figure it out, Nina?" he asks gently, but with the force of his charisma behind it. A presence that even I, his own sister, can only stare in awe at.

"Well, that is....Your Highness...I-I-I..." she stutters, knees shaking at the intensity of Big Brother's voice.

Alright, time for a gentler approach. This clearly isn't working.

I wheel over and elbow him in the side, whispering to him, "Stop scaring her. If Cornelia knew, we'd already have had to run. She's our friend, right?" I say to him with a glare.

Milly has her arms on Nina's shoulders protectively, giving us a raised eyebrow. Which means she had no idea about this either.

I keep my glare on Big Brother until he lets a breath out, rubbing his forehead.

"You'd think I'd stop getting people springing ridiculous bullshit on me, but noooo," he grumbles.

Saying that, he gestures negligently to Nina to sit down and sips his coffee, eyes closed in thought.

My turn then. He's really over-stressed at the moment, and this needs some finesse.

"Nina, we're still your friends, and we don't consider ourselves part of the royal family anymore. So please, tell us how you found out," I say, smiling sweetly as I hold her hand.

Looks like that did the trick, she's calming down.

"Nunnally, your brother Clovis, the former Viceroy, he has a portrait of you, Lulu, and your mother in a hallway in the inner keep of the Viceroy's Palace."

I stare, completely poleaxed and unblinking at her sentence.

"Princess Euphemia and Princess Cornelia both confirmed to me whom the portrait was about. I originally suspected that you and Prince Lelo—"

Big Brother groans and slowly bashes his head into the table, "Please for the love of God, do NOT start calling us that. I always hated the bowing and scraping even back in Pendragon. I put up with it because it was protocol, not because I enjoyed it."

"Yes, if he wants bowing and scraping, it will be with any of the three ladies here sharing his bed and on our knees," CC chimes in with a catty smile.

I nod to Alice, who nods back and swats CC on the head with a newspaper, causing her to narrow her eyes at her.

"Stop being lewd at the breakfast table, or next time I'll pull your ears," I say, tapping my spoon on my hand.

Nina stifles a laugh at that, before blinking.

"Wait, three? You mean....?"

She looks around, and she's probably already figured out what Big Brother's wife meant. I swear, those two are made for each other the way they act.

"But isn't Euphemia...?" she trails off as the dots connect on what happened between them.

Euphie, who up to this point has been silent, sighs and leans back in the chair, "I told you Nina, just call me Euphie. Yes, he is my half brother. And yes, we did have sex last night along with Suzaku."

Milly's face lights up as she wolf whistles, clapping appreciatively.

"Way to go. Euphie! I'm so proud you found your inner deviant!"

I cough, tapping the spoon in my hand on the table meaningfully, which gets Milly to stop clapping and look my way nervously.

"If you want to have girl-talk with Euphie, go ahead. But please do it elsewhere. I already know far too much about my Big Brother's sex life, I'd rather not learn anymore."

Milly nods and grabs Euphie's arm, pulling her out of the room, when Lulu speaks up.

"You understand, that I would appreciate you not disclosing our survival to Cornelia, yes?" he says in a deathly serious tone.

It's a testament to Euphie's mettle that she glares back at him. One of the many reasons why she's one of my favorite sisters.

"I know well enough that you two don't need any more of the ridiculous drama and pain of being part of the royal family again. Not to mention it would hurt Suzaku. You have my word, Lelouch."

He sighs in relief, a genuine smile on his face, "Thank you, Euphie. I just needed to ask."

Milly insistently drags her away, giggling to herself. I'd pity Euphemia for this, if I wasn't aware that she and Milly are old friends and that she's likely going to gushing about last night.

There's a reason Euphemia and Milly were friends back in the old days. They're both bubbly and exuberant people who always want to see the best in everyone.

Primary difference is that Milly knows how Britannia really works. Euphie? Euphie is....naively ignorant or willfully blind to how bad it is.

"Umm, Nunna? Am I in trouble?"

Right, Nina. Let's see how to salvage this, shall we?

"No Nina. You're not in trouble. Big Brother and I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

She gulps, looking between us, "So you're not mad at me for not telling you I knew?"

Wow, she really was worried about this. Though, given the implications if anyone realized who Big Brother really is? It does make a certain amount of sense.

Big Brother takes a puff, breathing out a cloud of smoke, with a tired smile at Nina, "Nina, you said you weren't going tell Cornelia about us when you thought we were simply high nobility on the run. Is anything really that much different from then?"

Wait, she suspected we were lying? And Big Brother didn't tell me?!

I pull on his ear, causing him to wince in pain, "How long have you known that she suspected that we were hiding?"

"About a month or two, ow! Stop it!"

I shake my head, "Did you have any good reason for not telling me, your little sister, about this?"

I can't believe he let this go so long. I thought we already had this out about telling me the truth.

"I forgot, alright! I've been busy with my other gig!"

At least Nina looks calmer now that she's off the hook. She waves her arm gingerly to get my attention, "Umm, Nunna, please let Lulu go. It probably slipped his mind. And he's been a big help to me in coming out of my shell."

Big Brother smirks at me, thinking I'm going to let go that easily.

I yank harder, causing him to grimace as he leans towards me to lessen the pull. He really needs to learn to talk to me about this kind of thing and not just keep secrets to himself.

"Nina, thank you for protecting us. I'm extremely grateful for your courage and your friendship in keeping this secret," I say to her with one of my best smiles.

Nina sighs in relief, tension washing off her slim shoulders.

"Thank you, Nunnally. I wasn't sure what to do. Euphie and Princess Cornelia have missed you both so much, I didn't know if I should say anything. But I remembered that Lulu told me that I shouldn't judge things by how they look."

She takes her glasses off, wiping her eyes off before looking me in my eyes.

"I don't know why you two are hiding. And given the public facts surrounding your apparent deaths, I can only assume that there's something scary behind this conspiracy, am I right?"

I let go of Big Brother's ear, sitting straight in my chair as I nod, giving this conversation the seriousness it deserves.

"There is indeed something dark at the heart of this. The question is, do you really want to know what's going on, Miss Einstein?" Big Brother says, crossing his legs, purple eyes glowing with intensity, CC standing behind him.

Nina puts her glasses back on, looking back at him for a few moments in silence before answering.

"Only if you want to tell me or you think I need to know. You're my friends, I trust you."

The look of genuine surprise and heartfelt affection on Big Brother's face at that sentence, is something I'm going to commit to memory.

"I know this country is a much darker place than I believed it to be. I may not know what's going on, but I can guess based on available information. And what I can hypothesize.....are things I don't want to speak of out loud."

She shakes her head, "As a scientist in training, my intellectual curiosity tells me I should ask, that knowledge is something that should always be uncovered and revealed for it's own sake."

She salutes with her hand over her heart, "But as a person who's trying to be a better person than she used to be, and as someone who has personal connections to that information? I realize that sometimes things have a reason to be buried. And some knowledge isn't worth the price of unearthing it."

She holds both our hands, "Lelouch gave me his trust once, and I have kept it. The only thing that's changed, is that I know more about why he was worried. And as your friend, I don't need to ask for any further explanation."

I embrace her in my arms, Big Brother holding both of us as we both let our emotions flow out at this shining example of true friendship.

"Thank you, Nina. This means a lot to us," he says, rubbing her back.

"Cornelia really does miss you two, though. I hope one day you can see her again," she whispers.

He shrugs, "Maybe some day. For the foreseeable future, though, it's better we stay under the radar. Euphie knowing about us is enough for now."

What a crazy morning this has been. Although, I do worry about one thing.

How many more of these peaceful days will we have in the near future, when Zero begins his campaign to take Area 11 openly......?


	68. Omake: Tamaki's Sudden Makeover

Omake: Tamaki's Sudden Makeover

"Eh? Whats this?" Tamaki had no idea what the hell was going on, but like hell he was going to back up with three big ass brits in front of him. "You fuckers wanna fight or something?"

None of them say anything, which was probably what clued him in on their intentions. Probably not good, given all three were big bastards, all hard muscle. The young man didn't like his chances, but as a full blooded Japanese, he couldn't very well just back down!

One of the Brits lunged for him. Tamaki had anticipated that and leaped away, hands parrying a punch from the darker skinned guy. One of the meatheads grabbed him by the shirt and tried to haul him bodily over, but he twisted like so and landed a nice hook into the asshole's face. Years of brawling with his bare fists in his formative years and gang running had given Tamaki a decent set of skills in hand to hand. But as the fight wore on, it was clear he was going to lose this.

Tamaki was breathing hard, his breath coming in gasps and wheezes as he fought valiantly. But these three steroid-fueled muscle heads were just too damn tough! And too damn big! He let out a roar of defiance as a pair of thick arms wrapped around his chest and another big meaty hand grabbed him by the legs. He was a wildcat at that point, elbowing the fucker grabbing him from behind in the side of the head and getting at least one good kick into the black dude's face.

Next thing he knew, he was tied down, ass on the ground and three Brits looming over him.

"I'll never fuckin' talk! Y'hear me?!" He tried to scream, only for a ballgag to be shoved into his mouth. Tears of embarrassment and disgust threatened to drop, but Tamaki desperately willed them away despite the flush creeping up his neck. "What the fuck is this you assholes!" He tried to say.

Scissors, a razor, and a comb appeared in one man's hand. Conditioner, mousse, and makeup was pulled out of nowhere and shoved into his face. To Tamaki's mounting confusion the black man was sporting a goatee and a handheld camcorder.

He tried to struggle, to make it as hard as it was for them to do whatever they were trying to do. But his stache was shaved off, his face becoming unnaturally smooth. His hair was styled, eyes made up, even his hairline touched up.

They stripped him bare, tearing off his Black Knights uniform without even breaking it. All his hairs on his body just... disappeared. Tamaki shrieked through the ballgag, but his tormentors paid him no mind as they dressed him back up in tight clothing that seemed to just... conform to his body. Too snug! Way too snug! What the hell?

"Fucking pervs!" He tried to yell, but only muffled noises and drool dribbled out. His red face flushed deeper as he realized all the touching and how sensitive his body became in the skintight body suit was making him hard.

Thankfully, the three Brits didn't seem to notice or care. The young Japanese man didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

And then they stopped. Tamaki found a mirror in front of him and his breath was taken away. A different person stared back at him, a cute confused girl that he just wanted to hug and protect. And maybe ask out, seduce, and then fuck... wait was that him?!

That seemed to be the cue for his captors. Everything was packed away, the ballgag removed, his hands untied and the three Brits stare at him quietly as though judging him. They nodded to him, to each other, and then left.

Tamaki sat there, confused, trying to comprehend what had happened. He stumbled out of the alleyway, blinking blearily as he tried to hurry back to base. Hopefully, no one would see him and he can get to his room and undo the shit done to him.


	69. Interlude 16: An Unexpected Reunion

Interlude 16: An Unexpected Reunion

(A/N: Co-written with omgitsTabi.)

Black Knights HQ

Zero was seated in an ornate high backed chair, with CC reclining half on his lap and half on the armrest. In front of him, several feet away, was a great screen set into the wall of his office. It had just finished synchronizing with a connection across the world.

“Let's begin, shall we? Onscreen.”

With a flourish, he flexed a hand imperiously towards a wide screen and the screen changes. A young man with golden eyes, tanned skin, wearing a middle eastern headwrap appeared. The young man, almost still a boy really, blinked and smiled beautifically at him. “Greetings Zero, I represent the alliance of Resistance Groups within the Middle East.”

“Hmm, are you the infamous Kane then?” Underneath his mask, Lelouch narrowed his eyes, but acknowledged this ‘representative. “My organization did some digging, and we found out enough to be concerned about your group.”

The young man shook his head slightly, his lips twitching slightly. “Only in a manner of speaking. For the purposes of this meeting, you may refer to me as… LL. You speak of the group known as the 'Brotherhood of Nod'?”

“A group which appears to mine eye, as something of a doomsday cult.”

The representative seems amused by the insinuation, but he waved it away. “Perhaps in the most extreme sense, you might be correct. In reality, they are a secret society who claim to study the mysticisms surrounding human history. They are part theological order and a group dedicated to the sciences. The middle east has long since been their domain.”

CC scoffed atop her perch of Zero’s throne, crossing her arms and leveling a pointed stare at him. “Some of the worst depravities in history were conducted in the name of theology and science. That explanation is not reassuring.”

“If you can specify what you believe to be is concerning, I believe I can assuage your fears.”

“I want to know where you stand on the human condition.” Said Zero imperiously, fingers laced together in front of him. “And what should be done to elevate it.”

This seems to amuse the young man even further, but he seemed to be willing to humor him. Touching his chin, LL plays at thinking about his answer. “Where I stand? I have no particular opinions on the human condition. But Nod does not seek to attempt anything outrageous... like… I don't know, uniting all of humanity into some gestalt consciousness to turn it into a god-like entity?”

CC’s face twitched in response to the man’s explanation.

LL chuckled, “That does sound like a science fiction plot, if anything, doesn’t it?”

Zero tapped his fingers on the armrest, face twisting into an expression of suspicion behind his mask, “Now where would you get an idea like that, I wonder?”

“I am a fan of Japanese anime, you see. And Hideaki Anno released the script notes on one of his discarded science fiction transcripts before his studio shut down.” The representative replies with an embarrassed grin.

“Ah yes, the Evangelion project. I heard a studio managed to get ahold of that script and was going to finish it.” He relaxed, chiding himself lightly for jumping to conclusions, for what the Emperor intended wasn’t dissimilar to the plot of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

“I am glad to hear this.”

Zero allowed himself to chuckle appreciatively. “I'll say this about we Britannians, we do have a certain taste for anime.”

That got a genuine bark of laughter from LL, one mixed with rare appreciation and sincerity. “That is one of the redeeming qualities of your people. That and your taste in wines. But I fear we have gotten off track, Zero.”

His laughter had faded, replaced with a tone of utmost seriousness. LL clasped his hands in front of him, mirroring Zero. “Nod is no doomsday cult, but is a order of theological sciences forced to take up arms by Britannia’s encroachment on it’s domain.”

“And where do you stand on the subject of myself?” Asked Zero, voice curious. LL regarded the masked leader with a searching gaze before slowly replying.

“You... are unusual. Nothing at all that I would have expected. Far more meticulous than I expected, more ruthless than I had planned for…” LL fell silent for a few seconds as he tried to find words to express himself, an expression is discomfort flitting across his youthful features. “This path you’ve set yourself on… You will do great things. Terrible, but great... There have been much discussions regarding your identity, Zero… and many of those discussions are of little import, yet it sows chaos amongst enemy, friend, and potential allies.”

CC tittered softly, grinning widely at the representative’s uneasiness. “He enjoys the chaos he causes, but go on.”

“Much of these discussion bear little fruit… But unlike most, I’ve some knowledge of Britannian royalty and their cutthroat politics. I have a theory on who you might be underneath that mask…”

“Whom do you suspect him to be?” Asked CC, her voice indulging. Zero shifted slightly beside her, interest piqued.

“There was a boy in the Imperial Family... a direct blood relation to the Emperor himself... They say he died... but... I do believe he had grown to become a man. A man seeking vengeance, you see.”

Zero rolled his shoulder, as if to say ‘so what?’ with a tilt of his helmed face. “That....does not narrow down the list of suspects at all.”

“So forgive me for claiming so boldly, that you…” LL declares with a dramatic air. “...are in fact the Emperor's brother, Vincent zi Britannia.”

CC slowly blinks stunned by the announcement, then, as she processes the statement, starts laughing out loud in front of the young man’s expression of absolute seriousness.

“Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!” CC falls over into Zero's lap, reduced to tears and gripping her sides.

The expression on LL’s face falls slightly and he to starts to chuckle, looking slightly embarrassed. “I admit, it was a longshot-

Zero joined CC’s mirth, though with more restraint. “Was this information gleaned from your connection to the Ashfords and Miss Nadia-”

“-After all, you are too young to be your uncle, my Prince.”

Zero froze. “Nani.”

LL grinned, lips curved wide and indulgent, as if savoring a successful check on the chessboard. He leans back, hands once again clasped in front of him.

“Tell me, they say you're a frightfully intelligent man. So answer this:

“A seventeen year old young man by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge, whom would be living under the quiet patronage of the Ashford Academy with his fourteen year old disabled sister Nunnally Lamperouge? The surname of course is quite similar to that of a certain woman. What are the odds of that young man actually being of royal blood?”

Zero rubbed the front of his mask in a gesture of frustration, sighing.

“Ha! I told you that would come back to haunt you!” Exclaimed CC, giggling puriley.

“The answer of course, is that the odds are incredibly low.” LL leaned forward, a lazy grin on his youthful face, with one extended hand as if to offer his conclusion to Zero through the screen. “Which leads me to conclude that, despite the answer being so improbable, it is not however impossible that you are in fact Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Royal Imperial Family. “

Zero was silent for almost a minute before he spoke. When he did, his voice was nothing but steel and cautious wariness. “Before I answer you, who are you?”

“I am your sister.” Replied LL in deadpan, though his eyes glinted with amusement.

Zero’s head tilts in confusion.

“You… don't have the right features,” murmured CC, before concluding softly with understanding. “Unless this isn't your real face?”

“Lets jog your memory. I proclaimed, whilst inebriated, that I would marry you, Nunnally and Euphemia.”

Zero jumps up to his feet, menacing presence filling the screen, his voice low and dangerous. “I don't like games being played with someone I don't know. So tell me straight out. Who. Are. You?”

LL cheerfully ignored his commanding tone to continue. “There were also a few choice things I said about conquering Jupiter, but I can't remember quite clearly.”

That shook Zero’s memory and the masked hero froze for the second time. “Wait…”

CC glanced at Zero with a raised eyebrow.

“I also managed to get up onto the chandelier. No idea how I managed that, by the way. Does that help you remember, or shall I continue?”

“...There is no fucking way you're her.” Zero said flatly.

CC frowns, prodding Zero with an annoyed finger. “Care to enlighten me, Zero?”

“Wanna bet?” the androgynous man said challengingly.

Lighting up a joint and sucking on it through an induction port, Zero sighed with a great billowing white smoke cloud before shaking his head. “With my luck? Absolutely not. The dice of the universe despise me and would cause me to lose on principle.”

“But back to the previous question before your little attempt at dodging.”

LL affected a hurt expression, but did not deny it.

“We asked you specifically about the Ashfords and Zelenkov. Answer the question.”

It was LL’s turn to sigh, though it was with his eyes rolling and affecting an air of long suffering as he pulled off his headwear and a wig to reveal blond ponytails. “Oh very well. Nadia Zelenkov is head of OSI Euro-Britiannia, married to one former Knight of Two Michele Manfredi. She defected to Britannia under orders from Nod in order to commence a deep infiltration of Britannian intelligence.”

CC interrupted, “With the Ashford conglomerate?”

"Indeed. Nadia Zelenkov, personal aide to former Premiere Stalin, became a double agent for Britannia, sending them valuable intelligence and establishing herself as their best chance at claiming a mostly intact country ripe for exploitation. The Ashfords got first dibs when she leaked critical information regarding the Iron Curtain Project to them directly. The engineers and scientists of that Project would have been essential to the Ashford's development to the Fourth Generation prototype Ilus KMF at the time.”

“Manfredi,” CC murmured softly, “I remember him. He was a good friend of the Flash.”

LL starts pulling out her contacts one by one to reveal sapphire colored eyes. “Indeed, and he was the one who received her during her defection. She used her Geass to pass all inspections and was accepted into Britannia.”

“I really hope you aren't planning on killing him. Such a thing would warrant an immediate crackdown and your people would be ousted.” Noted CC.

LL slides his hand beneath his face, which bulged obscenely with his fingers and slowly peeled away, revealing a very different face beneath the mask, “Of course not, she's broken the cardinal rule of not falling in love with your target. Signing Manfredi's death warrant would result in crippling Nod's intelligence gathering capabilities.

“Frankly, Nod hoping they could challenge Britannia with them was a joke.” Scoffed CC dismissively.

“You do them a disservice; the Soviet regime was initially used by Nod to prop up the EU to prevent them from being conquered outright by Britannia. At the time it was the perfect bulwark against Britannian aggression and they allowed the EU to match them conventionally. It worked for several decades until Auntie Flash crippled their infamous Arctic Squadron and key sections of their defensive formations in Operation Icebreaker.”

“Against the likes of Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia, they were as dust in the wind....” Zero’s words trailed off as he grips his chair harder, focused on examining her revealing features.

“Ah, but at the time Soviet Russia could contend with Britannia... up till Emperor Charles took power and forced them to kneel by breaking their vaunted Iron Curtain.” LL smiled widely as she gave Zero and CC a little wave. “But that's a moot point, isn't it, Lelouch? The fact is, I did not need Nod or Zelenkov to find out who Zero was. I’m just very good at my job.”

“Oho! Now, you look like someone I seem to recall,”

She grinned at CC, winking at her. “Hello sister-in-law.”

“She does… but… how…?” Zero removed his mask, his face ashen with shock and his eyes filling with tears. “Pixie…”

Laila blinked, her expression faltering as she was slightly taken aback by the sudden mood shift. “H-hey Lulu, don't cry…”

“...You… you're alive...?” Lelouch’s tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached out towards her beseechingly. “Laila… I… I'm so sorry…”

“ Of course I'm alive, it takes more than a few anthrax bombings to kill me! Hey, don't cry, you don't need to apologize-”

CC blinked, comprehension dawning on her face. “Laila… oh! Clovis' little sister. I wondered where she got off to.”

“Yes. Yes I do.” Lelouch insisted.

Laila waved her hands frantically. “No, no, no-”

Lelouch bowed his head. “Regardless of whether he deserved it or not? Clovis was your older brother. And as much I regretted the deed, I felt it needed to be done. But that does not mean you are obliged to forgive me for such.”

“Ehhh, I stopped caring about Clovis awhile ago.” Laila cringed, looking supremely uncomfortable. “Honestly, that guy… I could've done without the whole face thing. That was a bit over the top.”

He shook his head ruefully. “Don't say that. He… lost himself after we supposedly died.”

“That was all me,” CC pointed out, before kissing Lelouch’s cheek. “He gave me the right of first blood. I asked that he know what my torment felt like. And dear Lulu here obliged.”

“Yeah, he stopped being my brother once he went off the deep end. And he went off the deep end quite a long time ago.

“Closed casket funeral and everything. But given what he was up to in some desperate attempt to impress the Emperor…..”

“Sadly, you're somewhat mistaken. Clovis' research wasn't just to impress Charles.” CC began, a vicious snarl appearing on her face. “It was VV's way of getting back at-”

Laila cut her off. “It was prompted by Vincent. I know.”

The green haired immortal blinked, struck dumb for all of one second. “What? How do you know about-”

Laila shakes her head, lips pressed into a thin line. “Man, things really got out of hand after you left.”

“...Laila, what are you talking about?” Said Lelouch in askance, confusion evident.

“I'm OSI. And I am damn good at my job.” Laila stated simply in reply.

“That does not mean you should know about Vincent or my previous position.” Noted CC pointedly.

“Granted, my job was not breaking into data vaults and reading all the dirty secrets within, but…”

CC stood up in a huff. “That information wouldn't have been in a vault! I purged all of my records!”

“Oh no, that stuff wasn't.” The aforementioned Pixie agreed, nodding. “But the absence of it was a big hint.”

CC blinked and then sighed. “Damnation.”

“Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence.” Laila reminded her.

CC swiped Lulu's joint, drawing on it and sending fresh clouds into the air as she grumbled. “I suppose Vincent left enough of a trail for me to be found out...”

Laila looked mildly pained. “It took me a couple of years, more paranoia than is absolutely healthy, and no, not for lack of trying though. He really doesn't like you.”

CC chuckled joylessly. “Little girl, the only person he hates more than me was Marianne.”

“Yeah, he is the literal definition of 'little boy syndrome.'” Laila continued, “Small, jealous, and made of piss and tantrums.”

“That description certainly does fit him to a T.” CC decided, thinking about it for a moment.

“So... where does this leave us?” Prompted Laila, shaking her hair free and meeting eyes with her half-brother.

“That, depends on NOD and their actual leadership. Since I assume that's not you.” Said Lelouch before his voice turns soft. He touches the screen with one hand. “As for you personally though? Did you really think I wouldn't care what happens to you? The question of Nod is extraneous to you, Laila.”

“No matter what happens, I will not abandon you. You'll always have a place with us.” He smiles warmly as Laila meets the palm of his hand with her’s.

“You were acting out of character. Showing far more ruthlessness and bloodthirstiness than I'd have thought possible. Can you blame me for being scared you may have given in to the rage and hatred?” Laila asked with concern in her voice and eyes. “And become a monster that would make the Emblem of Blood a little more than a slap on the wrist…”

“Oh that's an ongoing concern. And you're not the first one to say something about it.” Said CC, seriously. “But believe me when I say that he's entirely self-aware of how destructive he is and is taking steps to leash himself.”

“Laila, permit me to correct a misconception.” Lelouch stood tall, flipping his cape dramatically. “I am, a monster. The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. And I intend to fulfill the Divine Ambition.”

Laila drew back, her expression wary as she curled slightly into her herself.

“And to do that, I must commit great evils to destroy this world and recreate it.” Lelouch bowed his head, almost regretfully. “For such is the only path that can create a gentler and better world.”

“... I don't what is worse, that you make me want to grab a furry animal to hug and think happy thoughts” Laila concluded, “or how much cringe that made me wish I could properly express.”

CC laughed gayly. “Oh merde, she's adorable.”

Laila shrugged. “I call it what it is.”

“You should know I intend to kill Charles and destroy his true ambition. A project of utter madness and obsession. One that threatens this entire world.” Stated Lelouch, again dramatically, gesturing to CC. ”And in so doing? Fulfill a promise to this incredible woman by my side. To destroy the Codes that curse her with immortality!”

CC sat across the chair, an expression of adoration on her face.

Laila did not seem to look at all surprised. “Hm. I may as well invite KKe and her nerds. They'd probably want front row seats to that.”

“They aren't likely to stop him” Asked CC curiously.

Laila giggled. “Stop him? They'd probably prefer try to interrogate you to satisfy their hunger for knowledge. Then when they're done they'll write essays, books, treatises that will never be published.”

“I think you have some idea how.....furious I would be at such an attempt.” Lelouch said slowly, burning hate in his eyes. “Clovis tortured her for seven years. What do you think I would do to those who are not familial relations to me?”

Laila sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lelouch, I am joking. Please, for the love of god, must you stroke your ego at every turn?”

“You have the wrong idea.” CC clarified, nuzzling his cheek. “He's being protective of me. It's heartwarming honestly.”

Laila shrugged, “Won't stop the fan boys and girls from worshipping the two of you.”

CC gave her a lascivious wink. “I have yet to publicly debut, but I have no doubt we will have legions of fans.”

Laila caught her wink and she grinned, leaning forwards. “Vincent may have kicked you out of your old cult, but there's another one you could just step into. But they're all nerds with laser guns.”

“Oh dear, you're giving CC ideas.” Lelouch chuckled, picking up his Witch, “But? That is for another time.”

He lays CC on his lap as he sits down on his throne, asking imperiously. “Just so we are clear, Nod will kneel before us?”

“Yep.” Laila said instantly without hesitation. “Gotta ask though. Is the kneeling literal or metaphorical?”

Lelouch flipped his mask back on and with his Zero persona secure, replies with a shrug. “I'll make that decision at a later date.”

Because I'm getting all sorts of Game of Thrones vibes from you.”

CC made a disgusted expression. “Ugh, that show is vile. It's everything I ever hated about the dark ages.”

Laila nodded with a grin, “Terrible writing yes, but god does it have terminology that Lelouch inadvertently spews.”

“No, that's Britannian royalty. It's not just him,” CC quipped with a knowing smirk

“But not every member of Britannian royalty is Lelouch.”

“it's not pompous if you have the charisma to make it work.” Zero asserted with confidence before his tone turned serious. “I do have some news that will be… less than appreciated sadly.”

Her face twisted into an expression of mild apprehension. “Oh wait. Don't tell me… The Emperor is visiting to inspect the construction of his new battle station?”

Zero shook his head, “No, this is quite a bit worse for you actually. Your actions in the region have not gone unnoticed.”

The smaller blonde pixie blinked, confused. “Huh?”

“Luciano Bradley has requested to sortie. And his request appears to have been granted.”

Her jaw hung ajar.

Zero sighed heavily. “It would appear the local viceroy has gone for the destructive approach.”

Laila had a stupid look on her face; an expression that was an odd mix of depreciation, horror, and resignment. She sighs after a few seconds of struggling with herself. “God damn you Carleton you fopping bastard.”

“I said you wouldn't be happy.” Zero pointed out.

Laila waved him away, muttering to herself. “No, no... I can make it work... maybe shoot down their plane? Blames it on terrorists and resistance groups… I’ll get shit for it, but people’ll thanks me…”

“On the upside? If he dies horribly, nobody will put much effort into avenging him.”

CC nodded in agreement. “From what I hear, he has his own OSI battalion under his command.”

“I know, which makes things even worse!” Groused Laila, throwing up her hands in frustration. “They'll keep usurping my command at every opportunity!”

“Charles never should have appointed the man as a round honestly.” sighed CC with a nod.

Zero held both hands up in an effort to calm his pixie down. “I have some good news though. He's going on his usual slash and burn routine, which means he's not expecting heavy resistance.”

Laila pauses and nods slowly. “... I can work with that... evacuate civilians ahead of time... maybe institute a variation of the Honorary Brtiannian program…”

“And if the campaign drags on?” Zero’s voice is becomes bloodthirsty and full of teeth as he growls with such pleasure that it’d cause hair to stand up. “He might be recalled to deal with me.”

“Speaking of, I’ve been keeping an eye on your little revolution in Japan and things look to be coming to a climax within a month or two,” said Laila, changing the subject. “Do you have a backup plan?”

“I have a few contingencies arranged in case my initial plan falters.”

Laila narrowed her eyes. “Do you have any contingencies for failing?”

Zero waved away her concerns with a flippant hand. “I'm confident in my strategies. Cornelia is no match for me. And even if Schneizel himself arrived? My belief in my victory is unshaken.”

“That isn't what I'm asking Lelouch.” She said, a rare steel emerging in her voice. “Do you have a backup just in case you might fail to win?”

“It's do or die, Laila. If we fail here, the Black Knights fall.” Intoned Zero softly.

“Then I hope for all our sakes you win.” Murmured the former Princess softly, lips pursed. “Because I'm not asking for much.”

“Nunnally will cry if I fail. I can't disappoint her, or you.” he said, using that to segue into shores more comfortable. “She'll be overjoyed to see you again.”

Laila let him and allowed a small smile to come. “I expect she will. I need to show her all the love I've built up over the years for her.”

“Then good luck, little sister. Tell Kane your thoughts on me, spare no feelings. I only ask you keep what secrets are needed.” With that, Zero saluted dramatically. “TENKA FUBU.”

The blond pixie didn’t expect the salute and cringed, trying to think of what to say or do in return.

CC giggled in amusement. “You don't have to match his crazy, dear… oh?”

Laila pulled off a salute that would make Suzaku proud as she prepares to sign off. 

Zero chuckles and follows suit before disconnecting. “Saraba da.”


	70. Interlude 17: Into the Mind of Madness

Interlude 17: Into the Mind of Madness

It's getting worse.

Lulu is clearly getting frustrated with our lack of action and having to wait.

Putting the traitors at Kyushu to the sword didn't help either. I may not be around the base as much as he is, but I can tell that there's a feeling I'm not wanted here.

On the upside? It's obvious that the ex-JLF soldiers and newcomers are the ones irritating the mix. Though there might be someone higher up agitating them.....

At least the veteran Black Knights don't care. The command staff in particular are very laissez-faire about protocol and things like that.

Then again, it might just be my charming blonde personality winning them over.

I look over the reports from today's current news from our informants. Nothing major, seems like everyone is taking advantage of the ceasefire to relax.

I stifle a giggle at how Euphie was 'relaxing' the other night. The girl was practically glowing the next morning.

And who would have thought sweet little innocent Euphie would be such a deviant in bed? And I say that in the most affectionate manner possible.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with being slutty if you feel that way. Sex is SUPPOSED to be fun, after all. And given her vivid descriptions of how Suzaku and Lelouch made love to her via double penetration?

Euphie had the best night of her life.

She even told me so herself. In between her vivid descriptions of their throbbing cocks and hard bodies, anyway.

To get a night like that for her first time....heh. You really are a sweetheart, Lulu.

I know those three. And I can recognize Lelouch's handiwork when I see it. Suzaku has too many issues to make that suggestion, and Euphemia is far too shy.

I sigh audibly at my desk. Being a rebel against the Empire is harder than I thought. It's not as glamorous as Princess Leia makes it look in the movies.

I've seen Lelouch's eyes glaze over at times as he blasts through reams of paperwork. Kallen and I help when we can, but...well....

There's a reason I made him Vice President of Ashford's Student Council. Alright, a few reasons. Most of them for my own amusement, and to try and get him to lighten up.

One of the more serious reasons, is that Lulu is amazingly good at red tape and paperwork. I asked him once if such a skill was genetic.

His response? "Given just how many of my siblings are utterly incompetent and unqualified to even be secretaries? The apple has strayed very far from that particular tree."

It's....somewhat unnerving, how much he's changed at times.

But then I remember how much he had kept everything locked up and pushed almost everyone away to arm's length. And I realize this is the best he's been since those long-lost days in Pendragon.

I frown at one of the papers I'm browsing. What is this? Departure and arrivals of patrol aircraft?

"Reid, why am I looking over records about patrol aircraft?"

Diethard Reid looks up from the report he was writing, some stubble on his chin. Zero has clearly kept him busy as well.

"Zero said he wanted to check for pattern discrepancies and potential gaps in the air coverage."

This is one of the worst parts of dealing with Lelouch. Whenever he has a plan, he never lets anyone else in on it until he's done working on it. And sometimes not even then. "Did he say what we're looking for?"

Reid scratches his chin as he considers my question. I'm amazed he finds time for this AND holding a full time job.

"He said he needed a possible flight path for high-altitude aircraft, something that would skim around the sensors and patrols."

Do we even have any serious airpower? Anti-air, sure. But Britannia is largely unchallenged in terms of controlling the skies. What can one single aircraft do?

Reid yawns and rubs his eyes, sagging back into his chair.

This is as good a time as any to ask him. I've been hankering to find out the answer to a few questions.

"Mr Reid, why did you join the Black Knights?"

What the hell.....his eyes just lit up like someone told him he won a million pounds in a sweepstakes.

"To see HISTORY being written," he says with a reverent intonation.

I knew this guy was off, but okay....

"History?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He stands up, leaning over his desk, looking me in the eye.

"Tell me Miss Ashford, what do you see when you look at Zero?"

A sexy slice of lean beefcake, for one thing. But he doesn't need to know that.

"A man unlike any other in the world," I say slowly.

He nods, a light of fanaticism in his eyes. Seriously, this guy is nuts. Why the hell did Lulu hire him??

"You asked me why I joined? To see something new! To stand at the side of a legend! To watch real news being made instead of scripted propaganda....." he says with a desolate voice.

I smile, starting to get the idea of what he wants. "Not a fan of our news networks, Diethard?"

He snorts in disgust, settling back into the chair. "I've been a producer for almost a decade. How often do you think I get to see anything that wasn't prescreened for public consumption?"

I twirl a lock of hair in my hand, "Probably never, if I had to guess."

Looks like that was the right answer. And isn't that a depressing commentary on the empire?

He nods, a bitter expression on his face as he sips a cup of tea on his desk.

"Murrow was right. In this country, news serves the state, not the truth. Or rather, the truth itself is in service to the state."

I sit on the desk, swinging my legs. So much for majoring in journalism and public relations.

"Probably a bad time to mention 'reporter' was one of my possible career choices, then?" I say jokingly.

He looks up, eyes shifting in concentration.

"No. You have the instincts, you have the drive. Far be it from me to discourage anyone with a sincere passion for it from going into journalism."

He rubs his forehead, looking up at the fluorescent lights, "I joined Zero, because I was tired of living a lie producing the garbage that passes for news and television. Hi-TV News? More like Hi-TV Brainwashing."

Case in point: The Shinjuku Incident. The coverup tried to paint it as a terrorist clean up. Same with Saitama. Poison gas, my cute little derriere. I know what gunshot wounds look like.

Lulu had one when he found his way to me, after the war...

"So that's it? You just joined up because it was fun?" I say with a mischievous smile.

I can't really cast stones, obviously, considering I did pretty much the same thing via motorboating Lulu with my breasts until he cried uncle.

He chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, though I won't deny thrill-seeking was part of it. That's a part of good journalism, after all."

Wonder why he looks melancholy then. Something about what he just said is eating at him.

"In truth, I would likely have joined at some point because I was drawn to him. For all the reasons I said."

I raise an eyebrow as I turn to face him, showing off some leg to distract him.

Wow, not even looking? I'm as much hurt by that as I'm impressed.

"Instead, he came to me. And in talking to him, I came to the conclusion that I was mistaken."

"About?"

Reid sighs, gazing at me with an intense look.

"He is not a man. He is a force of nature, as uncontrollable and unyielding as the wind."

Reid takes a sip of his tea, sighing.

"I thought I would get a story, to see a legend being made. Instead?"

He looks at the ceiling with a sense of starstruck wonder, "He made me a part of the story...."

Whaaaat? That makes even less sense than earlier.

He makes a gun sign with his fingers, grinning with a hint of madness, "He called me one night, and conducted an interview while I was being targeted by a sniper, demanding I speak only the truth."

Prior to working with this guy, I'd be alarmed at Lulu doing this. After spending time under his wing, however?

Diethard Reid is an amazing producer, a stellar journalist, and a competent spymaster.

But.....? He's really crazy. Crazy enough that Lulu recruiting him at gunpoint makes perfect sense.

"So what did you do?"

Reid smiles in contentment, "He asked me what I'd give to see a miracle. The world destroyed and reborn. What price would I pay?"

I blink, surprised momentarily. Every now and then, Lelouch does something that seems so much grander and more awe-inspiring than the regular world we live in.

Kallen occasionally bitches about his not making any sense.

Please. He's making plenty of sense. It's the world that's gone mad.

I've known him almost all my life. Enough to know him even with the changes he's gone through. Enough to know that I still love him.....

"What did you say?" I whisper, enraptured by the story.

"That no price was too great. That I would give anything and everything to see it."

Reid closes his eyes, a blissful smile on his face, "And thus, I swore an oath of allegiance as his retainer. Do you know what it's like, to be disappointed in the day-to-day drudgery, the same themes repeating endlessly? And then to suddenly behold the path of inspiration?"

He opens his eyes, the earlier mania tempered into something more solid, more lasting, more familiar.

"I knew then and there, that I had found my king. Oh, he was not shy about informing me of the price of treason," he says, waving off the threat.

I've seen that look in the eyes of people before. But men like him? Almost never.

"But after all, what man could betray the one who showed him a vision of such magnificence? Demon King Zero is the hero this world needs. And I can but give everything I have to that cause. Because Miss Ashford...I believe in him," he says in a tone so overwhelmed, that his hand cannot help but quiver in excitement.

The look in his eyes has but one name.

Loyalty.

I tap my fingers on the desk, "There's just one thing I want to know. Why haven't you tried to find out who he is? Aren't you curious?"

I'd be looking myself if I didn't already know.

"No, Miss Ashford, I—"

I hold up a hand, "Just Milly. Miss Ashford makes me sound old," I say with a light smile.

"Very well, Milly. I do not wish to know because he actually said something about it already. That he would reveal his face when I had proven myself further."

He smirks at me, "But you already know, don't you? What is he like when he's not wearing the mask?"

I give him a cheeky grin, "I'm not just another pretty face, Diethard. Contrary to our reputation, we blondes aren't just for fun."

He gives a respectful nod, laughing to himself, "Ha ha ha, true enough. I have limited avenues to ask, so I thought I should make the attempt. Aside from you, only Q-1 and his mistress seem to know his identity."

I snort at that description. Mistress? Yeah, right. CC has him wrapped around her oh-so-dexterous fingers. They're a match made in hell.

Some women would be jealous of the attention he gives her. They wouldn't see what I do.

She's lonely. She needs him as much he needs her. And they both need people to anchor them through their madness.

"I will say this, Diethard. If you don't screw him over, you couldn't ask for a better friend. But if you provoke him?"

I lean in, giving him a hard look, "God help you. Because none of us, the people who care about him, can stop him when his bloodlust is inflamed."

Not entirely true. But I don't intend to elaborate.

"I see. You care that much for him?"

I give a smirk, confident in what I'm about to say.

"In some ways, he's as mad as you are. But he has my heart regardless."

Reid yawns as he gets up out of the chair, "Zero has good taste, then. And I think I need to call it a night so I can be awake tomorrow. Zero wanted me to look into this group called the Brotherhood of Nod. So far all I've got is some connections in the former country of Russia and the Middle East."

Russia? Wait a minute.

"Diethard, Grandpa took in a lot of Russian defecting engineers and scientists for the Ashford Conglomerate, back when the country fell. Maybe we still have something in the family archives."

I remember Grandpa telling me Nina's grandfather Al and her uncle Leo said that it was a good idea once.

Reid blinks at me, all tiredness gone from his face like a hound who's caught a scent. "Can you get us access?" he says eagerly, practically drooling at the possibilities.

Understandable, really. Family archives of nobility are a treasure trove of information. But access is usually restricted to family only, or Imperial Inquisitors.

For a newshound like Reid? I just all but gave him a map to El Dorado.

I glance at the clock, wondering what time it is.

Yikes! 2 AM?! I have a test tomorrow, I need to go home and sleep!

"Can we do it tomorrow night? I've got school in the morning."

With a visible effort, he dampens down his enthusiasm and nods.

Ashford's beautiful and amazing president needs her beauty sleep after all.

~~~~~~~~

The test thankfully was just on biology, so I'm confident I aced it.

The political science quiz later? Not so much. I'll probably have to do a makeup test at some point.

Alternatively, I could ask Lulu to tutor me. But that feels like wasting his time, and he's busy enough without me throwing trivial things at him.

It's like asking Leonardo da Vinci to tutor you in anatomical drawings. You really wouldn't feel right using their time for something so minor, no matter how good the lesson would be.

I rub the bridge of my nose as I sit at the student council room's table. I should go take a nap.

I look up to the sound of someone grumbling and a dull thudding sound.

Well, well. Hello, Kallen. Feeling like sleeping at the table too?

"Rough night?"

Kallen looks up from where her face was laying on the table.

"These late night hours are killing me," she groans.

I smile in sympathy. While Britannia seems to be resting, I'm sure their command staff is likely working overtime as well.

"Did Lulu get any sleep either?"

A snort is her only verbal response. That bad?

"So what happened?"

Kallen yawns as she raises her arms overhead, making her chest bounce with the motion. Mmm, hello miss fun and miss happy. Bury my face in you? Yes, I'd love to—

"Milly, stop salivating over my tits."

I look up from her chest to see Kallen giving a look that plainly says I got caught and she's not amused.

"But Kallen, they're just begging me to play with them. How can I turn down breasts better than mine?" I say with the smile that Nunnally referred to as that of a 'hungry tigress'.

The redhead's response is to slowly hit her head on the table, "Why does everyone's attention gravitate to these? They're just breasts, for God's sake."

"Extremely well formed, firm, voluptuous, and well proportioned breasts. Consider it a compliment. I know I do, when people are looking at mine."

Besides, it makes it easier to get away with things if 'floatation device hypnosis' is in play to distract people.

I grin, enjoying Kallen's frustration. Silly redhead, flirting is for fun.

"Unlike you, I'm trying NOT to attract attention. This is just like when Lulu showed up in the locker rooms the other day," she grumbles.

Locker room? My, my, someone works fast. I suppose I can't blame him though.

"So how was he?"

She immediately jerks her head up in shock, face red.

"What?! No! We didn't do anything!"

I lean in closer, leering at her, a twinkle in my eye at the mischief to be had.

"Then why is your face redder than your hair, Miss Stadtfeld?" I say, toying with a lock of her hair.

She looks away, mumbling something quietly.

"One more time, please?"

She throws her hands in the air, an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, alright! We danced naked in the showers to a song by that band, the beat-somethings! Happy?!"

Beat? Oh! The Beatles. Good taste, Lulu. Naked dancing, though? Mmm, you're such a romantic.

"And that was it?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Well, I was tempted. I mean, Lelouch naked, dripping with water, smoldering eyes, can you picture it?"

Oh god yes. That man is MADE of sex.

I giggle to myself at the imagery of what he and I have done in showers.

"Umm, Milly? Please stop doing that. You're being a dirty old man again," Kallen says with a pained expression.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh please. Like you're not thinking it as well."

Kallen rubs her nose, making a strangled sound before responding.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I already told him I wasn't ready. Do I have to tell you to knock it off too?"

Not ready? Wait...does that mean...?

"Meaning?" I ask in a sincere quiet voice.

"He agreed to stop flirting with me and doing...things...until later. I said we'd go out on a date or something after we took this country and see where things went," she says in a hushed tone, like she can't believe she agreed to it.

I pull her into an exuberant hug, smiling radiantly.

"Oh Kallen, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

She squirms, glaring at me, "Dammit Milly, cut it...wait. You're not groping me?" she says in surprise.

I release her, holding her shoulders. I think this explanation was long overdue.

"カレン、あなたはバカです。" (Kallen, you're an idiot.)

"What?! If I'm an idiot, you're a blonde bimbo! And since when do you speak Japanese?!" she yells in indignation.

I sigh, letting go of her shoulders.

"Since 8 years ago when I first came to this country, back when it used to be called Japan," I whisper, with a melancholy smile on my lips.

"Oh...." she says sotto voce, a surprised look on her half-Asian features.

She can pass for Britannian, true. But I've lived in this country the better part of a decade, a little longer than Lelouch himself has. And while I can't claim to have the breadth of weird esoteric knowledge about the culture that Lulu possesses? I know what epithantic folds look like.

I've seen Kallen without makeup and naked. Even if I hadn't seen her records, I'd have realized she's part Japanese.

"I enjoyed being here in Japan before the war. Grandpa and the rest of the family left after Lulu's mom got killed. It was....nice, for a time."

Kallen gives me a searching look, before sighing.

"Alright, why the insult? This is like one of Lulu's tests, there's something you want me to figure out and you're insulting me to get me to consider a point of view."

God, she is so sexy when she's being brainy. I nod in answer to her unspoken question.

"Why do you think I have the festival culture here at Ashford, Kallen?"

Given the raised eyebrow, she probably never thought about it.

"Because you're a party animal, and a fiendish troll?"

Okay, maybe she has thought about it.

"Both true. But there's another reason. It's to make people uncomfortable and question things. And to stop being repressed."

She leans on her hand, interest captured. And definitely exasperated at my antics.

"Alright Milly, you're cute, but I'm kinda burned out right now. So please just spell it out for me. What do you think is being repressed?"

I frown, "The fact that Britannians are two-faced hypocrites about sex."

I lazily gesture to the window, "Think about it. We allow polygamy, official mistresses, and our deviancy in private is legendary. But do we talk about any of this openly? Of course not."

I sniff in anger, "We Britannians barely tolerate public displays of affection beyond hugs or kisses. If I want to French kiss a girl in public, I shouldn't have to deal with people giving me the stink eye."

Clearly Kallen was not expecting this topic.

"So the festivals are just to make people more open to being lovey dovey in public? Bullshit," she says with an eye-roll.

"It's also to make people question things. A lot of our classmates are in a daze, inundated with propaganda and constantly told not to question authority. So what do you think is their response to my abusing my authority for crazy ideas?"

There we go, there's the light bulb going on.

Kallen puts her hand on her forehead, laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahaha! You mean, hahaha, this whole time, hahahaha, you've been trying to make people question you AND the propaganda they're spoon-fed?! Buwahahahaha!"

I smirk, doing a mini-curtsy in my president's chair.

"Never underestimate a blonde with a brain," I say, blowing her a kiss.

Kallen takes a deep breath, trying to stop guffawing, and only half-succeeding.

"Ha ha ha, okay. So has anyone ever figured this out?" she says, calming down.

I purse my lips as I blow air out, thinking back.

"Pretty rarely, to be honest. You can't really question the official line on things openly too much. You're nobility, you know this," I say pointedly.

She hits the desk gently, her fist shaking, eyes burning in anger.

"I've never liked being a noble. All it's ever gotten me has been frustration, heartache, and feeling trapped in an endless cycle like a snake eating it's own tail...." she hisses, grinding her teeth.

Now where have I heard THAT sentiment before?

"Funny how you and Lulu have almost the exact same sentiments," I say airily.

Raised eyebrow? Ohh, right. You don't know the story. Thank you, Britannian education system.

"You know Marianne 'The Flash', Lulu's mom? She was a commoner before she became Empress. So imagine how much scorn Lelouch and Nunnally had, growing up."

"Surprised the consorts didn't try to do something to her."

I shake my head in disagreement.

"They probably wanted to. But two things stopped them. One, she was the favorite wife of the Emperor. And there's also an unwritten rule that assassinations of consorts is off-limits."

Similar rule for the nobility, too, but not as heavily enforced. A legacy from the Emblem of Blood.

"And two? Lady Marianne was utterly terrifying," I say in a dead tone of voice, raising a finger.

"Okay, why does everyone keep going gaga over Lelouch's mother? Even CC says I could be as good as her. And I don't get what the big deal is."

I gape at her, mouth open. CC said that?! Does she not realize what that means?!

"Kallen, the kind of acrobatics you and Suzaku do with the Guren and the Lancelot? She could do with the Ganymede."

At that, she leaps to her feet, eyes incredulous and mouth wide open in shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've seen that thing move. It barely moves as well as a Glasgow. It doesn't even have Slash Harkens!"

I give her a hard stare, "The manual for Knightmare Combat, the first standardized one that all other Britannian ones use as the template. Who wrote it?"

She throws her arms up in the air, "How should I know? There were a bunch of people who wrote it!"

I continue staring at her, "And who wrote the very first edition?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "The principal author was an MVB......" She suddenly stops speaking as the truth hits her. "No fucking way....." she whispers.

"Yes fucking way. That's how she got to be a Knight of the Round, and later empress. Kallen, I once saw her ride the Ganymede into a garden to smash the place up because one of the consorts was bullying Lulu and Nunna."

Kallen sits down, visibly impressed.

"Huh. Sounds like a....."

Wait, why is she looking pale?

"Oh god....does Lelouch have a mother complex?" she says, shivering.

Mother complex....oh. I start guffawing as the idea suddenly fits for me.

Kallen really is a lot like her, isn't she?

"Hehehehehehe! I never thought of it before, but, hehehehhehehehe, it fits! Congratulations, Kallen, you get to be Nunnally's sister AND step-mom! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kallen shrieks in outrage as she tackles me to the ground, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL THEM YOU SAID THAT, YOU BITCH!"

I laugh out loud as she wrestles me to the ground, enjoying her flushed face and heavy breathing.

At the moment, she's straddling me, arms pinned, my face inches from her....ohhh, red silk panties? Very tasteful, Kallen.

"Had enough?" she says, taking a deep breath.

I grin and take a slow lick on her panties, causing her to gasp.

"Ahh!"

She scrambles off me, face red, "Goddammit Milly!"

I crawl over to her, holding her cheek, "It's your fault, you know. You just keep teasing me and tempting me. You should take responsibility, naughty girl," I say breathlessly as I give her a slow kiss.

She responds at first, and then pulls my hair firmly, smirking at me as I wince.

"I'm not going to say I don't want to. We both know that's bullshit. But one? Lelouch gets my virginity, if I do decide to give it up at some point. And two?"

She kisses me fiercely, her tongue invading my mouth, causing my eyes to go wide.

Mmmm, somebody learned how to kiss. Or is this just natural talent?

She stops and pulls back, panting.

"If anything happens, it's on MY terms, understand?"

I nod eagerly. Oh hell yes, where did this dominant fiery girl come from?

She lets go and sits back in the chair, giving me a pointed smile.

"That's really all I had to do, huh? Just be honest with you, him, and CC."

"That is exactly what I'm trying to do. Get people to be honest with themselves and their desires. And it worked out beautifully with you, you sexy, sexy red lotus girl," I sigh breathlessly.

She blushes, "Were you and Lulu always like this?"

Oh boy...that's a loaded question.

I sober up, shaking my head solemnly.

"No. He wasn't like this at all. The Lelouch you see nowadays is far different than how he used to be, even back in the days when we lived in Pendragon."

I take a sip of water, feeling the room turn gloomy in anticipation of what I'm about to tell her.

"You have to understand, Lelouch and Nunnally were basically abandoned by the Royal Family after he challenged his father publicly. His mom dying changed him a lot."

"Wait, what? He challenged the Emperor? How come nobody knows about that?" she says, tapping her cheek.

I shake my head, "It was hushed up. Only a few people who were there that day know about it. My family, the Ashfords, were stripped of our titles and lost most of our territory and wealth. We left for Japan to get a fresh start."

I sag into the chair. I hate telling this story. It always ruins whatever good mood I'm in.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, on the other hand? They got thrown out of the country, ostensibly as diplomatic representatives, but in reality as hostages."

She nods, pouring a glass from the pitcher of water we keep on the table and taking a sip.

"I know. He told me about this the first day we met."

I close my eyes, remembering when I saw him again, all those years ago in Japan.

"Did he tell you that he, Nunnally, and Suzaku escaped from soldiers from their own country? That they walked through fields of corpses? That they both lied to Nunnally and told her it was garbage dumps when she asked about the smell?"

She blanches, eyes going wide. It's a horrific picture to imagine. Three young children traversing a country-wide war-zone.

"Even today, neither of them want to elaborate on what they saw. Lelouch had a scar from a bullet wound that he still doesn't talk about. And Suzaku? Aside from his committing patricide....not unjustified, but still.... he has a death wish that Lelouch keeps having to pull him out of."

I let a breath of air out, looking out the window, trying to let the sunny day recover some of my good humor.

"You didn't know Lelouch before Shinjuku....you didn't see what he was like."

I tear up, picturing the look he wore for years.

"Kallen....he was dead inside. His heart was closed up. Just going through the motions, not caring about anything.....save one day avenging himself on Britannia...." I whisper in a faint voice.

It's hard to believe in light of the way he's acting nowadays. But at times, I can still see it. He's still hurting. It's just now he's trying to take joy in being alive again.

"If him being kinda crazy is the price to pay for my best friend, and the man I love, coming back to being a halfway functional human being? It's worth it to me," I say, steeling my gaze.

"I asked him about Britannia, once. If it still hurt. He said he had found things to fill the void."

I turn to see her blue eyes gazing downward sullenly. "Is he happy, Milly? I don't know. I worry that he's going go off the deep end someday....and that I might not be able to pull him out in time...." she says in a hushed tone.

Now this, I CAN help with. I move over to the chair next to her, holding her hand.

"You are helping. As am I. As is Nunnally, and Jeremiah, and Euphie, and all the others."

Kallen looks up in alarm at that last name, "Wait, Euphie? .....Do you mean Princess Euphemia? Did that idiot blow his cover already?" she groans out.

I smile nervously, "Well, she followed her knight slash boyfriend Suzaku here....and things happened."

Kallen grinds her teeth like she's about to explode....only to deflate and just thump her head on the table.

"It never fucking stops with this guy, does it?" she mumbles to herself.

I rub her back, smiling at the frustration she's feeling. Not that I'm not sympathetic. But she really should have figured out that Lelouch is nuts by now.

"Kallen, take it from someone who's lived in Pendragon. The peerage is loony, and the royal family is completely insane even by OUR standards."

I sigh, blowing air up at a strand of hair hanging over my face, "Lelouch may have been more of a prude and uptight back in the old days, but even as a kid, he was definitely crazy. I can't even explain it by bloodlines, because people who marry into the family like his mother are insane too."

The redheaded girl looks back at me with a tired expression and smiles, "Well, at least you're in good company. And thanks, Milly, I'm glad somebody tried to explain this ridiculous bullshit to me."

I hug her, sneaking my hand around to her ches—

"Don't even think about it."

I slowly lower my hand, smiling to myself. She's much kinder than the image she presents. Both the Ace of the Black Knights, and the soft-spoken Stadtfeld heiress.

~~~~~~~

As I walk out my front door to greet the new day two days later, my phone rings, alerting me to an incoming call.

Rivalz? He doesn't usually call this early. What's going on?

"Hey Rivalz, what's wrong?"

"Oh Mr. Cardemonde isn't available. I'm simply borrowing his phone for the moment."

What the?! Did something happen to Rivalz?!

"Alright, who are you? What have you done with Rivalz?" I say, glaring forward as I walk towards the clubhouse. This is definitely a situation where I need Lulu's input.

"Oh he's fine. Let me show you."

I hear some scuffling on the phone as Rivalz suddenly starts yelling over the line.

"MILLY! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! THIS GUY IS CRAZY! HE'S GOT ME TIED UP AND HELD AT GUNPOINT!"

My eyes go wide as the seriousness of the situation hits me directly. Is this Britannia?! Some spy agency?! The Chinese?!

Before becoming a Black Knight, all of the above would have been things I'd dismiss as flights of fancy. Now? They're all valid possibilities.

But why Rivalz? He's not connected to the Black Knights.....oh no.

"What do you really want? Rivalz isn't your target, is he?"

A childish and disturbed giggling is the mysterious man's response.

"Hehehehehehehehe, oh yes, Rivalz. She really is scared for you. I can tell that just by her voice. You don't know what's going on? Well, I'll keep the surprise for a bit longer."

The giggling dies down as the voice, which come to think of it, has an asian accent, maybe Chinese, starts speaking again.

"As for what I want, hehehehe? Put Lelouch vi Britannia on the phone. Tell him Mao, CC's former contractor, says hi."


	71. Turn 16: Sturm und Drang

Turn 16: Sturm und Drang

Last night was amazingly productive. Thanks to Reid and Milly, I was able to get an audience with the Brotherhood of Nod while operating from a position of strength.

But holy shit.....of the things that could have happened, Laila being involved?

Didn't see that shit coming.

Though I still don't know their full power, what little I can decipher says that Kane is likely holding back their resources until such time that they has the power to operate openly. Or at least that's what I've gotten from our intelligence and Laila's insinuations.

........But....something about that conversation strikes me as odd in hindsight. Seeing one of my only siblings that I give a damn about alive and well was definitely a curveball.

But? How did Laila know all of that? How did she know about Geass? About VV? About CC? Is whatever power showed me the future and my other perspective responsible for her too?

That....is worrying. I still don't fully understand what the Sword is. Or the nature of the powers that be that populate this realm. Such as the eponymous C's World.

Part of me wants to call bullshit on all of this. But CC has told me enough that it's obvious there is something bigger out there.

だが断る！ (But I refuse!) I will not be a pawn for some eldritch abomination that uses humanity as toys!

I shall attain victory in DEFIANCE of fate, not because it is ordained!

As for the ideals of Nod? Quaint. Well-meaning. But ultimately futile.

Britannia isn't wrong in that people aren't created equal. Some people simply are not fit to rule. The problem is they have flawed perceptions of strength, and scum like the nobility, and most of the Royal Family, are unworthy of the vast power they wield.

I smile softly as a thought occurs to me.

"But creation does not determine worth...." I say quietly, feeling the gravity of the words.

Yesssss. This is exactly what I needed. Not a repudiation of the ideal, but a denouncement of their false narrative.

I turn around to see Milly slamming the door open. Now what?

"Lelouch vi Britannia! Who the hell is Mao?!"

She used my real name?! This must be seri—.......DID SHE SAY MAO?!

I stand up in a flash, eyes wide in shock.

"What's going on?!"

She shoves her phone to my chest, breathing hard, both from running, and emotional overwroughtness.

"This Chinese guy kidnapped Rivalz! He wants to talk to you about something regarding CC! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, LULU?!" she screams at me hysterically.

.........How the fuck did I forget about Mao?! He was supposed to show up......OH GODDAMMIT!

That's why! He's incredibly late, months so! And without Shirley here, or Viletta snooping around, he doesn't have any of the warning signs he did in the original timeline!

I rub my forehead, trying to stave off the migraine building up.

"He's a guy CC gave a Geass to. She abandoned him when his Geass went out of control and was thus unable to fulfill her contract," I say as I take a deep breath.

She stares incredulously at me, "What."

I see no reason not to explain this.....fuck-up.....

Wait.

"Something just occurred to me," I mutter as I start marching upstairs.

"Lulu! He's still on the line! What do I tell him?!" she yells trailing after me.

"Put him on hold. This entire situation is somebody's fault, alright. And I think the person ACTUALLY responsible needs to deal with it too," I growl as I slam the door to my room open, causing CC to turn over on the bed with a frown.

"Do you mind?"

I walk in, eyes glaring at her.

"So guess who just showed up that a certain smug bitch forgot to mention?" I hiss nastily, tapping my foot.

She brushes a emerald lock of hair from her face as she sits up, "Lulu, what is so importa—"

"Mao is here," I say in a dead tone that barely conveys just how fucking outraged I am at the moment.

She blinks and then sighs, "Oh. Him. I suppose you'll have to handle—"

I step forward, burning violet eyes meeting her unamused golden ones.

"How old?"

Milly, who is probably still holding the phone, speaks up, "What?"

I put my hand on CC's shoulder, shivering in rage.

"How old was Mao when you gave him his Geass?" I say in a low rumbling voice.

The witch raises an eyebrow, "About six or so. I don't see why that matters—"

And that's when I lose control. My hand striking her cheek in a stinging slap.

Judging by the gasp from Milly, this is probably shocking to anyone who knows me.

But I have been pushed to my limits over the last few days. And this? IS AN ABOMINATION.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I scream at her, teeth bared.

She glares at me fiercely, "Why the hell did you—?!"

I slap her again with a backhand, outraged at her nonchalance over the monstrous act she has committed.

I admit, I'm certainly no innocent little angel. But nothing I've done compares to the outright EVIL of this.

"A CHILD! YOU USED A FUCKING CHILD FOR YOUR GODDAMNED DEATHWISH!"

She's giving ME the outraged look?! Like I've wronged her?!

I slap her again, pulling the hair on her head firmly as I glare at her.

"Tell Milly about his Geass. Tell her what you did to him."

She huffs and turns her eyes to the blonde.

"He can read minds. Any mind within 500 meters or so."

I tighten my grip, eyes unflinching, "And?"

She gestures lackadaisically, "And he failed to master his Geass. It went out of control and now he can't shut it off. How is this MY fault?"

Milly gasps at the implications. They're honestly quite horrifying, if you think about them.

Never alone in your own thoughts. Having to hear any inane or passing thought in people's brains. Constant noise and frustration.

It's quite obvious why he went mad.

"How could you?! What could be so important that you would abuse a child like that?!" Milly shrieks at the lime-ette.

I release her head, waiting to see if she answers honestly.

"It was my own business. I do not have to explain myself. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

Of fucking course. CC never explains shit unless she has to. Fortunately, I have no intention of letting her bury her dirty laundry this time.

"CC is a six hundred-year-old immortal. What do you think an immortal who's tired of living would want most of all?"

One reason I love Milly? She's smart enough to figure this out just from that.

She slaps CC with a vicious bitch-slap that even I find myself impressed by.

"So you cursed a little boy just so he could grow up, and take your curse and outlive you?!"

I chuckle malevolently, all good cheer long since evaporated.

"Oh, it's worse than that, I'm afraid."

I go and grab my red jacket, putting a pistol and collapsing blade into my holster and pockets.

"As far as I can tell, I believe Mao would have to deliver the killing blow himself to take her immortality."

CC looks away, her cheeks red with handprints.

"You have no idea what I've been through. What I've endured. You wouldn't understand...."

I comb my hair, raising an elegant eyebrow. Still pulling this shit? I think it's time you learned the punishment for this vile behavior, Witch.

"Frankly? I don't care. You crossed a line, CC. And now, you're coming with me. Because there's a price for this. Millicent, your phone, please."

She hands the phone to me, giving a stern look. She's known me long enough to know that I'm completely over the edge in anger. I've gone from fury, all the way to unfeeling anger.

I un-mute the phone, raising it to my lips.

"You have made a grave mistake, Mao."

A deranged giggling is his first response.

"Oh, come now, Demon King. You really think I don't have plans if you don't show up?"

I can't help myself. I start laughing.

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"Oh, did I break the mighty Zero already?"

I smile at that, and the icy venomous expression on my face makes Milly recoil I fright, and CC close her eyes with a sigh.

"Nothing of the sort. I will bring you CC. But you will regret coming into my territory, Mao," I say with false cheer.

"Excellent! I was hoping you'd be nice about this. Come to Clovisland, bring my beloved CC with you, and little Rivalz can go home safely! Hehehehehe!"

I hang up, and gently hand the phone back to Milly.

"Lulu, what—"

I hold up a hand to stop her.

"The King holds Justice and Mercy in Equal Measure. But right now? I don't feel like dispensing either."

I pull CC's head by her long hair, growling at her.

"You are coming with me. Because your punishment for this, for this cruelty you inflicted, and for involving my friend, an innocent bystander? You get to watch Mao DIE by my hands. And know that you killed him," I pronounce with the solemnity of a final judgement as I lay down the death sentence on this fool.

I march out of the room, Milly following me.

"Lelouch....." she says softly, holding me.

I frown, letting a deep sigh out.

"I didn't enjoy that. That's the first time I've ever struck a woman. And I'm not eager to ever do it again," I whisper as I lean against the wall.

"I hit her too. You think I go around slapping girls?" she quietly intones, her voice devoid of its usual exuberance.

"I was raised not to do things like that, so it's harder to swallow for me."

Milly ruffles my hair, "Are you going to be okay?"

I give her a sardonic grin, "When am I ever truly okay? I have to go butcher a mind-reading sociopath to save Rivalz, and deal with having thrown a cluster bomb into my relationship with CC."

I need to talk to someone about this after we're done. Hmm, speaking of which?

I pull out my phone and speed dial a number.

"At your service, Your Highness."

Good old Jeremiah.

"Sorry to bother you at work. Something unforeseen has come up, and I need your help if you can get away."

The slamming I hear is him probably closing up his paperwork, shutting the windows and locking the doors, no doubt.

"Whatever you require, my lord. How can I be of service?"

I sigh in relief, "Getting away isn't an issue?"

"My work for today is largely paperwork that I can put off for later. What do you wish of me?"

I spot CC coming down, make up on her bruises, a sullen baleful look in her eyes. She can hate me all she wants. I'm not letting this idiot kill Rivalz because she refused to woman-up and deal with her mistake.

"Can you hit a human-sized target with a sniper rifle at further than 500 meters?"

"Easily, Your Highness. Shooting to disable or kill?"

Hmm. How do I handle this...who am I kidding?

"Disable. He's mine," I say with a vicious smile.

"Understood my lord. Where do I need to be?"

I walk to the door, pausing a moment before opening it.

"Clovisland. Wait for my signal before moving closer. The enemy has a means of tracking people within 500 meters, so I need his position first before you approach."

"Yes, Your Highness! I await your signal. Good hunting, sir."

"May your aim strike true," I say as I hang up. One thing to do before I go.

"Milly, go stay with Nunnally. I....would prefer you not see this," I say with a pained grimace.

She hugs me tightly, "Just bring Rivalz back safely, I understand. Be safe, Lulu," she says as she kisses me tenderly.

I'm sorry, Milly. I know I'm not a good guy. I'd say you deserve better, or that you should not involve yourself with me.

But.....I'm not that kind of guy. I want what is mine, and I will not give it up out of some idiotic ideal about protecting people by keeping them away.

Hero? Perhaps. But in truth, I am a king before I am anything else.

The King holds Justice and Mercy in Equal Measure. But sometimes? Sometimes, the King must make an example of those foolish enough to challenge his rule.

CC and I get into a taxi, the driver Geassed to take us to Clovisland, and wait for further instructions on arriving.

Neither of us speaks a word. I don't feel like apologizing, not after what she's done. And she is both too proud, and sees nothing wrong with her actions. What a fucking mess....

~~~~~~

I get out of the car, looking around the silent park. Clovisland, a monument to my brother's hubris and wasteful nature. An amusement park, one that was shut down before fully opening.

Jesus fucking Christ, even I don't name shit after myself. And I KNOW my ego is far worse than his was.

CC is staying just out of sight, her face completely healed from the marks. I'll probably kick her to the couch for awhile after we're done here.

For now....ah. There he is, Rivalz tied to the merry-go-round next to him.

Mao.

I hit a button on my phone, signaling Jeremiah to approach. And I start thinking about what I'm going to do to this little shit as soon as he can't escape me.

"Ah, Lulu. So good to see.....you?"

Clearly Mao wasn't expecting this.

"No, I wasn't," Mao's face pales. "What...are you?"

Oh nothing much. Just a man aiming to destroy the world under the title of the King of Hell.

"Hahaha....you're scaring me," Mao laughs nervously as he sees what I've done to people in my mind.

I smile maliciously as thoughts of blood, bone, sinew, nerves, and agony pass through my mind.

"Stop it! I'll kill Rivalz if you don't bring CC out!"

Ah, Clovis. There's a fun one.

"Your own brother?!" He turns green at the memory.

And then there was those rapist Yamato, and the Britannian noble, and the gang member, the sergeant who was embezzling money....  
"Nooo! Get out of my mind! Just let me have CC, please! I'll go away after that!"

I shake my head. It is far far too late for that, Mao. I think back to Kusakabe. Worthless pig. He deserved far worse than his being dismembered.

"What kind of a monster are you?!" he screams as he backs away, pistol in his hands shaking.

The kind that can destroy this wretched world in the fires of damnation, scum. People like Yoshino didn't realize it, and now they're dead. Just like you will be. Just like all who stand against the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven will be.

"How?! How can you have so much hate?!

It takes a lot of time, energy, and effort to create someone like me, mongrel. Going through bombed-out cities, seeing the bodies of countless innocents buried in mass graves, fires that wouldn't stop raging. That, Mao, is how a KING is forged.

The oath springs once more to my mind, the oath to obliterate Britannia and all it stands for. For I have seen the face of hell itself. And from the pits of Meifumadō do I come, beckoning to the darkness behind me.

I chuckle to myself as Sawazaki's 'bath' comes to the forefront of my thoughts. Seeing the flesh fall off him was remarkably satisfying. Can you feel it, Mao? My satisfaction and thirst for vengeance and blood?

"Stop! Stop it! I don't want to see anymore!" Mao screams as he falls to his knees.

Oh here's a good one. What I'm going to do to my brother, Schneizel.

Flaying him alive, extracting his eyes with my bare hands, wrapping my blood soaked fingers around his neck as I gaze with bloodlust filled eyes into his own empty sockets. My face lit up with demonic glee as I laugh uproariously.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Mao shrieks as he falls into a fetal position. "Please....CC....help me.....I don't want to see anymore...." He cries piteously on the ground, weeping.

CC walks out slowly, her eyes downcast and sorrowful.

"What did he see?"

I meet her eyes, the embers of my hate diminishing.

"My unbridled wrath. The full force of the Demon King's fury, particularly against my brother."

CC shakes her head sadly. "He didn't deserve any of this."

I give her a sharp look, "And whose fault is that? Don't you dare look away from YOUR mistake."

She gives me a cold look, "You really are just like your father."

"Let's clean up your mess, shall we?" I sigh, wanting to be done with this.

CC kneels next to Mao and holds onto him as he shivers.

"Mao," I say, bringing my full regal manner to bear.

He looks up tearfully.

"Look into my mind. You know I speak the truth. CC is happy with me, or at least was up until today. She used you cruelly. And she knows it. And now? Now she is here to see your end."

He turns to meet CC's eyes, which are shedding silent tears.

"I'm sorry, Mao...."

He clutches at her dress. "But you said you loved me....." his lip quivers.

She strokes his wild white hair, looking at his Geass-cursed eyes. "I did. As a child I never had. But I was using you to escape my curse. I would have cursed you with my immortality. Forgive me, little Mao."

Mao wails like a banshee as he hugs CC. "I don't want you to die! Please don't leave me!"

...........God, now I feel miserable. How could I have wanted to butcher him?

Mao IS a child.

His power drove him mad, but he's someone who never grew up. He simply doesn't understand the cruelty he inflicts, because he never developed emotional empathy and adult understanding.

Then there's only one thing to do.

I turn Mao towards me, our eyes meeting. "Mao, look at me."

He trembles in CC's arms. She clutches him protectively. "Lelouch...."

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to give him back his life. The King holds Justice and Mercy in Equal Measure, and now is the time to prove the truth of that phrase."

I flare my Geass. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you. You shall have full control over your Geass. No longer shall it rule over you."

He goes shock-still. "Yes, Your Highness."

And then blinks as as if he was blind, and then suddenly the light of heaven was in his eyes.

"It's quiet...." he whispers. His face displaying utter disbelief.

I nod. "Such is the power of my Geass of Absolute Obedience," I pat him on the head gently. "You're free Mao."

And through this all, Rivalz has been standing in utter shock.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispers, the silence causing it to echo in the hills.

I give him a sad look as my Geass shuts off, "A human tragedy. One that I may have averted just in time to fix things. I'm sorry I got you involved in my business, Rivalz."

"Lelouch....."

I turn to see CC, whose face....

It's hard to describe the expression I'm seeing. It's caught between disbelief, wonder, and incomprehension. I daresay I'm actually going to commit it to memory, for the portrait it presents is both hauntingly beautiful, and heart-wrenchingly sorrowful.

"Why.......?"

I kneel, looking her in the eyes, as Mao looks between us with both fear and awe.

"Why did I spare him?"

I breath deeply, letting my anger dissipate. Well, not entirely. I'm still apoplectic with fury at her. But...this isn't the time.

"Because you were right. He did not deserve this. And this is your punishment in recompense for the wrongs you committed against him."

I put her and Mao's hands together gently, putting them into a shake.

"He's your responsibility now. Your son needs you, CC. You abandoned him once, you will not do so again," I say with a quiet resonating strength.

I walk away, hearing Mao speak up, "妈妈，我很抱歉。" (I'm sorry, Mother.)

"没关系，少毛。" (It's okay, Little Mao.)

Justice is done. Now....time to deal with Rivalz...

"MAZIN GOOOOO!!!"

What? Ohh. Shit.

I immediately pickup the phone, realizing I forgot to call off Jeremiah.

"My lord? What happened? I see the person I presume to be the target, but the situation looks resolved. Do you still want me to take the shot?"

I shake my head, "No. I managed to find a way to resolve things without anyone getting hurt. Stand down, Jeremiah. And thank you. Sorry to waste your time with this."

"Not at all, Your Highness. It was a pleasure to be of service. Do you require any further assistance?"

I rub my chin, thinking about it. Hmm. Actually? He's probably the only man I know I can talk to without any kind of bias.

"Not today. But...there is a minor issue I'd like to talk to you about over a few beers, if you have time. Say, tomorrow?"

"What happened?"

Now there's a loaded fucking question. I am not discussing CC's issues or what I did over the phone.

"It's related to the incident I just resolved," I say with a grimace. "I'll explain in person. And unless there's people in earshot, feel free to just call me Lelouch, Orange."

"As you wish...Lelouch. I shall see you in mid afternoon tomorrow if that is appropriate."

Let's see, classes, meetings, no Black Knights stuff.....yeah, screw it. I'm cutting class. This is more important.

"That works, see you tomorrow," I say as I hang up and walk over to Rivalz, taking out a blade and untying him.

"Um...Lulu? Seriously, what the hell just happened?"

I sigh as I gesture for him to follow me.

"It's a long fucking story, man. Walk with me, Rivalz, and I'll tell you what I've REALLY been up to, the last six months."

We take a slow walk in silence over to a hilly park area, where we both sit down on a bench. Rivalz is fried and very confused right now. And....I'm in much the same position myself.

"Go ahead, ask anything you want. I'm too tired to come up with bullshit to explain this right now," I say as I pull out a joint and a lighter.

"Well....for starters, buddy, can you pass that to me after you light it?"

I blink and do a double take at him.

He smirks tiredly and leans his head back on the bench, "Lelouch, I have dealt drugs occasionally. Not the hard stuff like Refrain. But...my family isn't rich. And I needed more money than I was getting at the bar I worked at."

Right. He's at Ashford on Scholarship. The Cardemonde family are middle-class merchants, not nobility.

I wordlessly pass him the J, chuckling at not realizing that he indulged.

.......I've been kind of a dick to him, haven't I?

"I'm sorry for being a shitty friend, Rivalz."

He takes a few quick puffs, and passes it back, shaking his head.

"If this is what you were dealing with, I totally understand, buddy. So what the hell was that glowing eye thing you and the Chinese guy had?"

Sure, why not? Let's start with the literal magic powers.

"It's called Geass. He and I got them from the green-haired girl you've seen around campus."

He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, "So that's who she is. I was wondering why I could never find her to talk to her. So, are you and she....?"

Heh. Never change, Rivalz.

"Yes, we are, and yes we did. She's a 600-year-old immortal, and Rivalz? They're right. Older women really are the best teachers," I say with a wink.

We high-five and laugh to ourselves. I suppose I really have missed talking with him.

"Ha ha ha ha. So she gave you magic powers? That's awesome! What did you have to do, give her your soul?"

I brush some hair out of my face, "No. The initial contract was for me to master this power, and then kill her to take her immortality so she can finally die."

He gags on his tongue and coughs.

"What?! Really?! That's dark."

I nod, and make a slicing gesture with my hand. I like her far too much to want do that though.

"I've renegotiated. I'm going to destroy her curse of immortality and free her. And then?"

And then what? I know what I was considering. But now....

I sigh and sag into the bench, "I had plans for after this whole war was done. And one of them just became questionable."

Rivalz turns to look at me with a look that he doesn't usually wear. A serious, unblinking gaze. He's a clown, a guy who's always trying to make people smile or chasing girls. But....he's also someone you can rely on and a good man to have your back.

"Lelouch. What's really going on? Who are you?"

I take the joint back from him, blowing a smoke cloud up as my violet eyes watch the clouds.

"Lelouch Lamperouge is an alias. My true name is the one Mao said, Lelouch vi Britannia."

I gesture dramatically, turning to look at him with an imperious gaze.

"However, I no longer consider myself a prince of the Empire. And instead claimed a new title."

I point at him with the joint, eyes blazing with inner fire.

"我はZERO、大六天魔王。" (I am Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.)

Rivalz looks at me in astonishment. It's a huge bomb to drop. Not just a prince, but the man who's challenging the Empire and is the most terrifying person in Japan next to Cornelia herself.

"Holy shit...........you're him? The Demon King?"

I smirk and reach into my jacket, pulling out a familiar object which I put onto my head. God bless miniaturization technology, and jackets with roomy pockets.

"Do you believe me now?" I say with the smooth electronic voice of Zero emanating from my mask as I puff from the extended tube under the chin, smoke emanating from vents on the side.

He bursts out laughing, pointing at me in amusement.

"Hahahahahahhaha! Did you seriously put a smoking tube on your mask?! Hahahahahahhaha!"

I shrug and doff the mask, tucking it back into my jacket. I'm glad somebody else finds it funny. I thought it was hilarious the first few times, myself.

"Yes I did. As for what's going on.....that's a longer story."

There's a lot of interruptions, some shouts of disbelief, some apologies, and even a few tears. In the end, I tell him everything I can think of as being relevant, original timeline being omitted of course.

..........It's nice to have my friend back though without having to hide anything.

"Wow.......you've had a real shit hand dealt to you, haven't you?"

I tilt my head incredulously at him. What?

"What?"

He gives me a bro hug, then leans back on the bench, shaking his head.

"It's like....some god or something decided they wanted to just keep dealing you junk hands nonstop. I don't know that I'd be trying to destroy the Empire, but I get why you want to."

Rather apt description, that. It does feel like I'm a pawn in some vile game.

"But I refuse," I whisper.

"Huh?"

I stand up, ashing the joint and putting it back in my cigarette case.

"I will not let this evil stand. Nor will I allow some malevolent power to manipulate me as its pawn."

I turn to Rivalz, smiling beatifically.

"So I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave Japan so you won't get further invol—"

Oof! I grimace as Rivalz punches me in the stomach.

"Like hell! You're my best buddy! I'm not abandoning you!"

I look up in surprise at him. Where did this come from?

"I know why you did that to Shirley. She's...." He rubs the back of his head trying to come up with a way to say this politely.

I have no such consideration, "A fucking ditz who is quite simply far too sweet and innocent to be involved in the blood and mire that I'm neck-deep in."

He nods, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, didn't want to insult her though. Anyway!"

He shakes his head, snorting a breath from his nose.

"I know damn well the Empire is fucked up! Hell, I see it all the time at work!"

I raise an eyebrow at the swearing. This is different.

"You're cursing quite a bit today, Rivalz."

"I got kidnapped by a crazy Chinese guy with mind-reading powers who wanted his immortal mom, who you're sleeping with, to come back to him. Fuck off, Lulu, I've had a really shitty day," he says with a grin, daring me to contradict him.

I raise a finger...and then lower it. Dude has a point.

"So you want to join the Black Knights?"

He shrugs, "I dunno. Maybe? Can I think about it? I don't really want to kill anybody....but I do want to help."

Hmm, Tamaki did say he needed a Britannian connection.

"Do you know any other pot dealers or people in the underworld?"

He nods, "Yeah, I keep in touch. None of the Eleven, err sorry, Japanese guys. But I know a few."

I text Tamaki the good news.

[I managed to get in touch with a Britannian dealer with ties to the underworld. A meeting between you two will be arranged. Stand by.]

After a moment, Tamaki responds...in typical fashion.

[How the hell do you do this shit?! You're fucking magic, boss!]

Tamaki, bringing the joy of laughter to rebellions.

I pocket my phone, turning back to Rivalz.

"Let's go back to Ashford, old friend. I'll introduce you to everyone you haven't met yet."

My blue haired friend starts walking alongside me as we make our way back to CC and Mao.

"Lelouch, do you actually have ANY normal friends?"

Normal? That's a joke, right?

"Rivalz.....you do know who my estranged family is, right?" I say with a skeptical tone.

After a second, the pained expression on his face makes it clear that he got my point.

"Right...forgot about that. It's just....you seem so...normal compared to the rest of your family."

I can't help myself, it's just so well timed and nonchalantly said.

I crack up laughing, holding onto Rivalz for support as we reach the limette and her...son. That's going to take some getting used to.

"Me? Normal? Ahahahahahahahahaha! Oh man, that's a good one!"

Rivalz elbows me in the side, "Oh knock it off. You know what I meant."

"No no! It's funny because I actually AM among the more normal ones in the family, hahahahahahaha!"

That's not even a joke. Megalomania aside, I'm far better adjusted than a lot of my relatives. Which is a sad commentary in of itself.

Right.....CC. Goddammit, I really don't want to deal with this today.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go. Are you two ready to go?"

My witch nods as she helps Mao to his feet. Huh, interesting. Without his Geass howling in his head, he seems more timid. Or is that just fear of me, I wonder?

"Come on, Mao. We're going to stay with Lelouch a while."

He nods, shivering as he looks at me. Damn, guess I overdid it. Kid is really terrified of me.

And I say kid, because despite being around my age? The childish behavior isn't an act. I'd say he's closer in emotional development to twelve, if not younger in some ways.

We pile into the cab, no one saying anything as we travel back to Ashford....home.

Our procession remains silent up until we're outside the clubhouse.

"Lelouch."

I turn to look at Rivalz, who smiles at me, holding out his hand.

"Thanks for saving my bacon."

I smile back as I grab him in a bro hug, letting him go after a moment.

"You're my friend, Rivalz. It was the least I can do."

He hits my shoulder lightly, "Buddy, I like you. But I don't like you enough to kiss you no matter how well you play a girl."

I chuckle to myself, "Fair enough. Your loss, though," I say with my 'Lelucia' voice and fluttering my eyes.

His response is a flat stare and hitting my other shoulder, "Seriously, cut it out."

I flip him off, "No."

Rivalz sighs and puts his hands in his pockets, "Alright, guess I just have to get used to you actually being a member of the human race again."

Did he...

"Did you just insult me by saying I was cold-blooded and emotionless?"

"Was I wrong? You were.....kinda icy for a long time, man," he says quietly.

Wow, I was that bad? Huh, looking back, he may have a point.

"Alright, so I was a soulless icy inhuman corpse of a person," I say with an exasperated raising of my arms.

CC and Mao walk by without commenting. Damn, guess she's still mad.

"Ouch, I felt that cold shoulder from here, Lulu," my friend says in a whisper.

"Rivalz, Mao's mind-reading power driving him nuts is because he lost control of his power, which she gave him at age SIX. So you can understand why I'm more than a little pissed at her."

His eyes go wide in shock and probably some horror. Which says a lot considering Mao tormented him and held him at gunpoint.

"Geez, I actually feel sorry for the guy now. You gonna be okay?"

I shrug and start walking to the door, "Maybe after a good night's sleep. I'm kicking her out of my room until this is resolved between us. In the meantime, stay for dinner and a beer? Consider it the least I can do after dragging you into this."

"Sure thing buddy. Just don't expect me to help with the cooking," he says jokingly.

I roll my eyes at that offer, "Rivalz, the last time I let you into my kitchen, you set the sink on fire. And to this day, I STILL don't know HOW you managed that."

Gahhh. Fuck everything about today. I'm done with these surprise bullshit surprises being sprung on me for awhile.

Maybe now I can get a few days to relax?

Ha! Not bloody likely.


	72. Interlude 18: The Judgement of a Knight

Interlude 18: The Judgement of a Knight

I look at myself in the mirror before I leave for my appointment with my Lord, no. My King.

Wolf's tooth cap, tan lounge jacket, green dress shirt, blue slacks, and brown wingtip shoes.

Heh. Not the attire of a man of the nobility, but rather something more suited to a high-class bar. I'd rather not wear the hat, but my appearance is quite distinctive and I cannot afford to be recognized.

Besides, I have an excuse that will pass muster should anyone in the palace ask where I'm going. I plan to take Miss Shinozaki out on a date after the appointment with....Lelouch.

It irks something in me to be so casual with him, even in my own thoughts. But it was his request, and I feel I should accede to his wishes.

I turn off the lights, walking out the door of my quarters at the palace. I do confess some curiosity as to the nature of this 'minor problem' he wishes to discuss.

Given my Lord's understatement of matters, this might actually be something serious.

~~~

As I emerge from the secret passage into the living room, I quirk an eyebrow at seeing the blue-haired young man speaking with Lady Nunnally. What was his name...Carde-something?

I can only assume my Lord has invited him in as part of his group.

"Wait, really? You're telling me Lelouch slept with Princess Euphemia AND Suzaku at the same time?"

I pinch my nose out of frustration. Alternatively, he just missed his friend. And I really do not need to hear about my Lord's sex life. God knows I had enough of that with Lady Marianne and His Majesty.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure, Mr...?" I say, extending my hand as I remove my cap.

"Rivalz Cardemonde. Oh wow, you're Jeremiah Gottwald, the former viceroy of the Area! You work for Lulu too?" he says, returning the shake.

Ha! Seems my reputation precedes me.

"Well met, Mr. Cardemonde. I am indeed Jeremiah Gottwald, Margrave, and Knight of Honor for the vi Britannia line. Also known as the Knight of Orange."

I give a polite bow. Normally, I would be a bit more standoffish. But when dealing with my Lord? Normality is something that swiftly goes to the wayside.

"So how come he named you Knight of Orange? I don't get it."

I open my mouth to explain it when a giggle sounds from Lady Nunnally.

"It's because I used to call him Mr. Orange back when we were children. Lelouch thought the name was a good one and it stuck. He said a man who kept his loyalty all these years deserved a title recognizing it."

That...that's why? I find myself unable to stop smiling in profound satisfaction.

"Sir Orange?"

I turn to Lady Nunnally, who's looking pensively at me.

"When you speak to my brother, please be understanding. He's been under a lot of stress lately."

I nod solemnly. The incident with Princess Euphemia doubtless weighs heavily on his mind.

"He's out on the patio at the back. I'll let Sayoko know her knight in shining armor is here," she says with a sly grin.

I walk out the door, head held high, not a trace of red on my cheeks at her teasing. Truly, nothing of the sort.

My nose twitches as a familiar smell reaches my nostrils. Ah, my Lord is indulging his vice at the moment.

"Come in, Jerry, I've been expecting you."

Jerry??? That's odd, he hasn't called me that before.

I walk over and see my master slouching in a garden chair, eyes half lidded, one of those marijuana cigarettes on his lips. I spy a few bottles of beer in an ice chest.

"Lelouch...my Lord....are you drunk?"

It's the middle of the afternoon! Granted, I've done my share of carousing in the daytime, but this is alarming behavior for him.

"Yes, and rather stoned, too. Pull up a chair, Orange. I've got some shit to get off my chest, and frankly? You're my only male friend who I trust to give me an unbiased hearing."

I blink and nod solemnly. Lady Nunnally was right, he truly is in dire straits.

I move to pull a chair up, taking a bottle of beer for myself. This is not the first time I've provided a drinking partner for a friend, but it is my first time doing so with my liege lord. Obviously, I never did so with Empress Marianne, that would have been improper.

"Jerry....it's been a rotten week. And I'm sorry to be dumping on you like this."

I crack the cap off the bottle, taking a sip, eyes briefly widening at the taste. Sour? No, not quite. A kind of cherry flavor? This is an excellent beer, whatever it is.

He chuckles, "Not sure what to make of that one? It's a style of beer originating in Europe and not very easily reproducible outside of its original region. It's a sour ale sub-type called a kriek lambic. It's made from the usual beer fermenting process with Belgian sour cherries thrown into the mix. What do you think?"

I take a second sip, savoring the rich fruity flavor. Astonishing. Truly one of the best beers I have ever tasted.

"It's a fantastic beverage, my Lord. But I suspect you are diverting the conversation to avoid something. May I ask what troubles you?"

He takes a puff, closing his eyes.

"That's....before I tell you, bear in mind. I had good reasons for doing this, even though it doesn't paint me in a good light."

I put the beer down, frowning, "Lelouch, my master, please. Speak to me."

He looks up and I shudder at the self-loathing and sorrow in his expression.

"I hit CC. A few times, actually."

I sag into the chair. Not the worst case scenario, to be sure. But I see now why this troubles him. A man striking a woman is never something to be lauded.

True, there are exceptions, like fending off a woman who's trying to kill you, or slapping a hysterical woman. Not something to be proud of, but it needs to be done occasionally.

But Lady CC? She is the paragon of control and has a presence comparable to my lord's. What could have driven him to....?

"Why?"

At that question, he sits up, eyes glowering as his hand not holding the cigarette reaches down to an open beer bottle.

"Because as much as it pained me to do so? What she did was an abomination."

I tap my chin in thought. An abomination? A vexing puzzle, indeed. I know very little of her abilities beyond the power to grant Geass and her undying nature.

"What was her crime?"

He takes a sip of beer, and then glares at me with bloodshot eyes.

"She abused a child, Jeremiah. I could not let that stand with impunity."

I gasp at the statement. Truly?! That is indeed a heinous act.

"What did she do to this child?"

He grinds his teeth, standing up and pacing unsteadily. He must have had a few beers before I arrived.

"The young man, Mao, the one whom I almost had you snipe? She gave him a Geass at age SIX. Mao lost control of it sometime later, and it retarded his emotional development. He's mentally closer to twelve than his seventeen years of age."

Good God, what a horrifying thing to do! No wonder he struck her. I daresay I understand his frustration.

"What was his ability, my Lord?"

He turns around from his pacing, teeth bared.

"Mind reading. Uncontrollable, and able to hear every mind within 500 meters. That was his torment that drove him mad. A curse that I sealed using my own Geass. THAT, Jeremiah, is WHY I am furious at CC."

No sound is heard for a few moments as what he just said is processed in my mind.

I do not believe my Lord is at fault here. Yes, his conduct was not something that can easily be excused, but given the circumstances? It is entirely understandable that he struck her.

An action I find myself reluctantly agreeing with.

But that does not solve the issue. His actions, however right, are clearly troubling him.

"My Lord, I—"

He sinks into the chair, groaning, "Jeremiah, call me Lelouch, goddammit. I don't need you to be servile, I need an unbiased opinion from my Knight of Honor. No, scratch that. I need a friend who isn't going to give me shit about this and dispense some actual fucking advice."

A strange request, one that I don't believe almost any other noble or royal would say. Well, a select few, perhaps. But regardless.....

It's not a situation I ever expected to be in, giving relationship advice....or acting as a surrogate parent, come to think of it.

"I won't pretend to understand how much you are dealing with, or how various recent events have been fraying your nerves."

He quirks an eyebrow at that, "Oh trust me. They're pretty fucking fried. Hence why I'm taking a mental health day or three and fucking off on doing anything for a bit."

It says a lot about how I used am becoming to his mercurial temperament that I don't even bat an eye at the phrase 'mental health day'.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, rubbing to ward off the headache I can feel coming on. "Lelouch, it's never a good thing to hit a woman. I myself, have used my fists on men who have done such at times. But in this case?"

I sigh to myself, taking a deep breath. Is this what it's like? To be talking to one's own progeny and advising them on how to be a better man than you were?

"In this case? Though I do not approve of your actions towards Lady CC? I find myself in agreement with your reasoning. She truly did act in a reprehensible manner."

Ultimately, he is not my son. Perhaps were he acting closer to his age, or had I been with him, had he stayed in Britannia instead of going into exile? I would have gladly taken up the role that his father so clearly neglected.

"It is to your credit that you regret your lapse of control. But sometimes passion overrides good judgement. And sometimes...that passion is understandable, if unpleasant to deal with."

He gives me a searching look, before sighing, having seen something in my eyes.

"Given the way you're talking about this, does this kind of thing happen a lot in military relationships?"

And there's why I do not even attempt to act as his father. At times, he carries a weight of experience and presence far older than his seventeen years of age. Acting parental to him would be condescending, if it was not asked for. And that question....heh.

"A civilian wouldn't understand that difference. To them, hitting a woman is a act of a base and despicable man. But when both people are soldiers and capable of fighting?"

He laughs ruefully to himself, taking a sip of beer.

"It's not really bullying or abusing my superior strength, when she's probably stronger than me, a better pilot, and as just as capable of killing people as I am."

I nod, sipping the red alcohol, watching the clouds pass overhead. The dynamics between men and women change when both sides are hardened fighters, when the woman can hit the man almost as hard as he hits her.

Perhaps it's the somber mood just now, but I feel like trying one of my Lord's cigarettes.

"Lelouch, may I try some of that?" I say, pointing to the lit cigarette in his lips.

He turns it around with a flick of his fingers, holding it out.

"It's called a joint, Jeremiah. And of course. So the military has different standards for domestic violence?"

I take a breath of the joint, coughing slightly. Odd taste, that.

"Not exactly. It's more that violence between men and women is an accepted part of the culture. You know Viletta Nu, my subordinate, correct?"

He nods, wondering where I'm going with this.

"She was in a relationship with a man during Basic. He slapped her; she punched him in the face. And later that same night, they went on a date into the town they were stationed near."

He blinks incredulously at me. I really do not like having to explain this to people who aren't in the service, they simply don't understand the culture.

"So hang on. Men and women just hit each other in the military? Even ones in relationships?"

"Particularly ones in relationships. Service members usually are under high stress with considerable amounts of aggression. The presumption is? If a soldier hits you, andpresuming it's not a commanding officer? You hit back."

Contrary to parts of the nobility? The military, outside of the highest echelons, is coed and not segregated by gender at all. Men and women are expected to perform the same tasks and meet roughly the same physical standards.

My lord gives me a dubious look, his eyebrow raised, "What happens if someone is beaten to a pulp or sexually assaulted?"

I grimace. The dark side of our military is that those things do happen. Luckily, the esprit de corps means that usually such things are halted. Numbers are less fortunate, but that's part of the culture too, regrettably.

"I won't pretend that people do not take advantage of the culture to abuse others. But the military takes considerable time to implant the idea that, although it is survival of the fittest, you depend on your fellow soldiers to guard your back, and thus you are all part of the Empire."

He laughs to himself, brushing a bang from his face, "Britannia, where conduct unbecoming an officer does not include hitting someone in the face."

"An unfair characterization, but your point is taken. However, to our credit? It turns out that the culture of acceptable aggression between the sexes seems to work as a deterrent for misconduct."

Lelouch rubs his forehead, likely attempting to shake off the drunken haze he's in.

"My Lord, consider it in this light. Which is more important: the genitalia one possesses, or the heart of a patriot?"

He sits up, smacking the back of his head once to shake out the cobwebs as his eyes focus on me.

"Which matters more: whether someone has breasts, or the will to fight for one's country, and if need be, die for it?"

I hold my head up proudly, feeling the fervor, the glory of fighting for my homeland.

"To fight as a soldier for one's country, is to take on a grim and unforgiving task. It is a solemn duty, one that may demand the highest level of sacrifice."

My hand goes over my heart as my eyes tear up, "What matters something as arbitrary as one's sex, in the face of such honor?"

Lelouch looks at me with appraising eyes, judging the merit of my words.

"I am sorry, Sir Jeremiah. I have done you a disservice, and I had not even realized it."

I blink in astonishment. A disservice? How? He has been a superb master, one worthy of my service.

"I have asked you to betray your country, the land you love so much, for my sake, and for the sake of your oaths to my family."

He ashes the joint, bowing his head, a frown on his face.

"Forgive me, my knight. I have asked much of you, and given very little in return. I swear to you, I shall repay your service tenfold."

I fall to one knee in shame, my eyes struck with tears. Such magnificence. Such magnaminity. Such understanding.

Here now, stands the man who SHOULD be Emperor. The man who should be the next leader of Britannia. Discarded by petty jealousies and fools who could not see his potential. And he claims that he has abused my service? Poppycock!

"My Lord, never have I felt more fulfilled than in your service. You have enlightened me to the true nature of my country, and to what must be done. I do what I do, not just out of loyalty to you, but because your cause is just, and precisely because I love Britannia so."

Taking the Knight's Pose, I look into his violet eyes, seeing the power within that gaze, "If Britannia has fallen short of the ideals it claims to espouse, then it must be made to recognize its wrongdoing. It is not a betrayal of my beloved country. It is realizing how much we have strayed from the dream of Justice!"

My lord looks at me, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Jeremiah, you're drunk. And probably high."

My expression in response is probably not appropriate, but I find myself affronted somewhat at his dismissal.

"And yet? I find myself wholeheartedly in agreement. We are here to restore JUSTICE TO THIS SHATTERED WORLD!" he yells, standing up, pointing to the sky.

"You are entirely right. Britannia has become rotten from within. It must be cast down to protect the rest of the world from its depravity. Britannia, as it is now, is unworthy of a man of honor and integrity like yourself, Jeremiah," he proclaims, saluting me with his right fist over his heart.

I know full well that I have committed grave offenses against chivalry and honor. That the stains from my actions in Area 11 shall haunt me for years to come. But.....to hear my Lord proclaim such is a balm to my soul.

"Thank you....Master Lelouch."

He sighs as he turns to look at the clouds overhead.

"I'm never going to get you to stop doing that, am I?"

He chuckles a bit at the face I make at such informality.

"You can take the Knight out of the Court, but you can't take the Court out of the Knight."

I confess that one is new to my ears, but the point is taken. I cannot act in any way save that of a knight.

"I can only do as my honor demands, my lord. That is exactly what I said to Empress Marianne when I joined her service."

He turns around, whistling, "Nice. What did Mom say?"

I smile wistfully, "That no one could ask me to do more. And that she was proud to have me in her service."

He looks to the side, a complicated expression on his features. Not surprising, considering his mixed feelings towards both of his parents.

His mother, the woman who took care of them, who raised them, killed in his own home at ten years old.

And his father, complicit in the cover-up and exiling him for demanding that he act as a parent?

It shames me to have considered Charles zi Britannia my Emperor.

"Lelouch, my master, do not take what happened between yourself and Lady CC too harshly. Couples often have moments where they are at odds. I witnessed the same thing between His Majesty and Her Highness Marianne at times."

He turns an eye towards me, only to do a double take at the last sentence I uttered.

"Wait, what? Mom and Dad had these kind of arguments, too?"

Was he not aware...ah. Of course not. Master Lelouch was too young and they would likely have done so out of his sight, or that of anyone not trusted.

As a Royal Guardsman, I of course, knew about the occasional tiffs.

I nod, "Indeed. One time, His Majesty slapped Her Highness. She gave him a black eye in retaliation."

I find it amusing that this, of all things, is what makes his jaw drop.

"The Empress was a formidable woman. And at times, even His Majesty attracted her ire. Why, one time, she demanded a duel against him for standing her up to spend time with another empress."

He bursts out laughing, falling back into the chair.

"Hahahahahahhahaha!"

His hand waves at me to continue as he struggles to get catch his breath.

"Anyway, Lord Waldstein and I agreed to act as seconds and provide refereeing for the duel. The Empress chose a rapier and buckler as her weapon, His Majesty, a great sword."

Master Lelouch takes a deep breath, getting his reaction under control.

"So, he he he, what happened, he he he?"

I shrug, "About what any keen observer would have expected to happen. She crushed him utterly beneath her heel."

"She was that good, or Dad wasn't a good swordsman?" he asks, waving his arm lackadaisically.

I snort at the implied insult.

"His Majesty was not an expert at the blade, but he held his own better than one would have expected. Your mother was simply just that good."

He rubs his chin deep in thought. Curious, what provoked such concentration?

"Did they resolve their differences after the duel?" he whispers, eyes focused on some image in his mind.

I flush, remembering the aftermath. They did indeed, but I don't believe it to be proper to speak of such matters.

"..........No. They didn't," he says deadpan with a palm on his face.

I grimace and nod, "They did. The Empress declared that she was claiming her victory prize and for everyone else to get out of the room because she didn't want an audience. Sir Waldstein and I beat a hasty retreat out the doors and played a few games of chess to pass the time while we stood guard."

I wince, "The room was soundproofed, fortunately, but the area was trashed when they finally left the room."

He takes a sip of beer, makes a face and then grabs a pitcher of water, pouring a drink.

"I am waaaaay too fucking drunk to be hearing about my parents' sex life. And you are a rat bastard for making me have to listen to that, Jerry," he says, smiling while flipping me off.

Truly unlike any master I have ever known. At one time, I likely would have been aghast at his lack of decorum and his casual insults.

But after spending time with him? It became apparent to me that this is simply who he is and that nothing personal is meant by it.

"I do have to thank you, though. You've given a few ideas on how to clear the air between CC and I," he whispers, eyes closed as he steeples his fingers.

"My Lord?"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. I think I know what to do. I'll let you know how it works out. Go have your night out with Sayoko, I'm sorry to have kept her waiting."

I nod and salute. If he believes I helped, then that is all that matters.

"Have a pleasant evening, Master Lelouch."

Saying that, I re-enter the main house.....and find myself beholding a vision of loveliness.

Sayoko Shinozaki, standing in a periwinkle evening gown, a white band on her hair, pearl earrings and a blonde wig, makeup hiding her Asian features.

Features....which I confess I find conspicuous by their absence.

To be falling in love with an Eleven...NO! That is the undeserved and venomous insult that her people have been shackled with. She is a Japanese woman. Her country is vanquished and gone, but her heritage, her pride, her people, yet remain.

Just when I think she cannot attain greater loveliness? Her eyes light up seeing me, and a smile worthy of immortalization on an oil canvas graces her face.

"Absolutely superb," I whisper, kissing her hand.

Ah, the blush of a maiden fair. Truly, one of life's greatest pleasures.

"Shall we, Jeremiah?"

I hold her hand gently in my own as we walk to my car. Admittedly, we could have dined in. Or used one of the secret passages. But I felt like spoiling her a bit this evening.

Thus? An Aston Martin DB7 Volante awaits as our carriage tonight. I keep a car at Ashford, just in case. The passageway was a shorter route and more secure from my car, rather than taking one all the way from the Palace.

Sayoko giggles, running her hand on the lines. While I am not a so-called 'gearhead' like some, I do like to think I have excellent taste in things. Cars, people, wine, and of course, women.

"My, such an imposing vehicle. Are you planning to spirit me away to have your wicked way with me as you ravish me?"

I cough as I gag on my tongue. The thought had crossed my mind, admittedly.

She kisses my cheek gently, winking as she gets into the driver's seat...?

"My Lady, do you drive?"

She rubs the leather on the steering wheel, smirking.

"I have driven a few times. But never something as exquisite as this, or in such pleasant company."

Temptation rears its head again. To perhaps ignore our reservations and enjoy a more intimate setting.

"Have a care my lady, I'm feeling in a ravishing mood," I grin as I rub her shoulder gently.

Her response is a shiver as the car starts.

" 私の名前を言い。" (Say my name.)

I cannot thank my Lord enough for securing me a tutor in Japanese. He may come up as a topic of conversation tonight, he may not. The two of us are planning to enjoy ourselves and relish this chance to have a night off.

" あなたの命令で、篠崎さよこ。" (By your command, Shinozaki Sayoko.)

Her face flushes scarlet, contrasting her majestic smile as the acceleration kicks in and we speed off along the highway.

And I? The smile on my face may as well be carved from granite for how impossible it is to remove.


	73. Turn 16.2: Combattere per Amore

Turn 16.2: Combattere per Amore

Of all the things to be doing with my time, before things escalate again?

This....was not as planned.

But then, when is anything, that has to do with that woman?

I sigh, seated in seiza, wearing only tabi, black sweats, and a white muscle shirt.

This fight between CC and myself has gone on long enough. One way or another, I will clear the air between us.

Even with my eyes closed, I still hear stocking clad feet entering the exercise room I'm waiting in.

"Alright Lelouch, what do you want?"

I take a deep breath, centering myself. Do not fall into anger, it is past the time when it would be called for.

"If you're going to apologize, I'm waiting," she says with a flat tone, tapping her foot.

Apologize? Really? Oh CC, my green haired temptress, let's see the measure of your steel, shall we?

"I am willing to apologize, perhaps for losing my temper. That was unbecoming of me. But as to striking you?"

I open my eyes, greeting her with an intense and icy gaze.

"You know damn well you deserved it."

A raised eyebrow is her response. Time to throw down the gauntlet, then.

"So if it's satisfaction you're after? There is only one answer I have to give, you sanctimonious, uptight bitch."

I stand up, turning around to take two shinai from the wall, then turning back towards her.

"CC, I challenge you to a duel," I intone with a rumbling growl, as I point a blade at her.

Oh yessss, that expression right now is beautiful. Incredulity, outrage, giving way to eagerness flavored with bloodlust and a touch of madness. Absolutely magnificent.

"Really? You're joking, right?"

I shake my head slowly, keeping the blade pointed at her smirking face.

Her agate eyes close..... and then she starts laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

A vicious, cutting laugh, a sound that would send most men running for the hills.

But me? It only inflames my desire.

"Ho ho ho ho! You truly are unique among all my contractors! Not one of them ever acted like this toward me!"

Her smile widens, lips drawing back to bare pearly whites with a hungry look as she rears back her hand and slaps me.

"I accept."

"Then choose your weapon. Though, you may want to change your attire, perhaps?" I say, giving a once over at what she's wearing. Boy shorts, T-shirt, stockings.

She looks down, shrugging and tossing the stockings aside. "This is fine. As for my weapon?"

I have a variety of practice weapons on the wall. Ashford has a decent collection, though aside from the fencing rapiers, most of them don't ever get much use beyond theatrical props. A shame, that.

A sound alerts me that her choice is made as I watch her draw two items from the wall.

A buckler and short sword? Is that a gladius? No, wrong design. Dirk? No, too big. Ah, arming sword, that's the name.

"My best style of combat is with these," she says, doing a few forms and movements. A quick style, designed for fast attacks, and finding holes in defenses.

She moves with grace and poise. How long has it been since she last practiced? How many battlefields has she seen? This is a soldier's style, a killing art for the battleground.

Why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere though.....?

"Call me crazy—"

"I already did."

I smile at that quip. It's hard to remember I was mad at her, even now.

"—But something about that sword style strikes me as familiar."

She stops moving, turning around with a salute, blade and shield crossed across her chest.

"It should. It's the same one your mother uses."

......I do a double take after processing that. What the fuck.....???

The look she has now is a cutting one. A smile edged with the knowledge that someone has just stepped into deep shit.

"I'm over 600 years old, little man. How much of that time do you think was spent on the battlefield? The fighting style that Marianne vi Britannia used is one that I created for myself. She was my finest student and the only one of my pupils ever to surpass me."

.............Okay then, pretty sure my jaw just went through the floor with THAT revelation. Guess this means I'm screwed......wait. I start chuckling as the upside to this occurs to me.

"So, I don't have to hold back at all? You're just as eager to fight me as I am you?" Oh, my devilish witch, do you think I fell for you because you're a good person? Well, you are, for the most part. A better one than you give yourself credit for. But that isn't the whole story.

It's because you are not only kind, but also ruthless. Because you understand the weight of the crown I bear. Because you were lonely and you needed an anchor for your madness, even as I do. Because no matter how much you might not want to admit it, we complete each other.

And Mara help me, I want to have this out with you this way. To let all our storm and fury out in one single, glorious fight. So that afterwards, when the swords drop........ that I can forgive you and unchain my heart that loves you so.

Her eyes sparkle as she nods, taking up a stance. "Yes, leave nothing back. Give me your all, everything that burns within that demon's heart of yours. Show me the fury of a king, Lelouch vi Britannia."

I take a deep breath as I assume a basic guard stance, blades held at my midsection. I know that I am likely to lose this, given our relative experience levels. It's going to hurt, and the rest of the harem and Black Knights will no doubt think I am insane for doing this. Well, maybe not Jeremiah or Tohdoh. Jerry would throw his hands up into the air and walk away. Tohdoh might offer to referee, in the interest of fairness, but largely as a pro-forma function.

This is a duel between swordsmen and swordswomen. And to step into this world is to accept the consequences of getting hurt, of fighting someone beyond you.

We may only be using practice blades, but I was taught by my original master to treat even being struck by practice blades as being hit by the real thing. Take even practice seriously, and you will instill the proper caution for live steel.

"Before we start, we need the appropriate background for this."

I walk over to my laptop which is linked to the stereo in the corner, tapping through my playlist.

"Really? You are absolutely obsessed with music," CC says with a long-suffering sigh.

I raise a middle finger behind my back at her as I finally spy something worth using. Perfect.

I tap a key and then move back to a dueling stance. "Tell me, CC, do you know who Motörhead is?"

The witch gives me a foul look as she taps her foot impatiently, "Another one of your weird bands, no doubt."

I give a Cheshire Cat grin worthy of Milly as the blasting guitar of Lemmy Kilmister starts roaring in the background.

"Like your taste in music is any better!" I yell as I slice horizontally at her torso.

"You know you can't be hurt  
You gotta believe in your star  
They'll always treat you like dirt  
They can only push you so far"

She yelps in surprise as I connect, retaliating with a shield bash to my face, causing me to stumble back.

"Typical man! Thinking he knows better than everyone else around him!" she yells at me, moving to press the attack.

"They can't take it away  
If you've got something to say  
They might try and fence you in  
But you've only gotta live to win"

Shit! She really is fucking fast! I stab forward, catching her in the solar plexus, allowing me to step backward, circling for an opening.

"I don't know better than everyone. Just 90% of humanity. And I'm sick of your uptight, smug cunt attitude."

I lead with a high strike, following with an uppercut, the first is caught on her shield, the second parried with her blade, leaving me open to a strike on my forearm. Ow! Fucking bitch!

"I know it's hard, a natural drag  
It's a hassle to fight  
If you don't wanna be a slag  
If you believe you're right"

"I am not smug! I've just seen this played out enough times to be bored with it!"

I parry her low strike, moving backwards, looking for an opening.

"What makes you think I'm comparable to all the others you've contracted with?!"

Aha! I stab forward, hitting her in the breast, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"You asshole! You're just another conqueror trying to appease his own massive ego! And how dare you hit me there!"

"They've got the power now  
But soon it's our hour now  
We all know where we've been  
We all been living to win"

I move my head to the side, narrowly dodging her counter-stab, slashing across her ribs. I shouldn't be winning this. She's sloppy because she's angry. Once she starts taking this seriously, I'm fucked.

"You know damn well I'm not just another conqueror! I have reasons for this beyond my own ego, even if that is part of it! I'm doing this for Nunnally, for Suzaku, for Kallen, for Millicent, and FOR YOU!"

I do an overhead strike that she catches on her shield, driving her backwards enough for the two of us to reset our stances.

"For me? And what do you think I want, boy?" she hisses at me as she pulls her shield arm back, sword moving slowly to rest pointed at the ground on her other side.

Yep, she mad. NOW she's going to fight seriously. I brace myself, eyes focused, waiting for her rushdown to start.

"You mustn't shout it out loud  
Don't create a scene  
Don't indulge in being proud  
It only feeds their scheme"

"You arrogant little bastard......WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!"

I flinch at the tone of her voice, barely managing to block her high strike, attempting to counter with my other blade, only to have her bat it aside with her shield.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LONELINESS?! ABOUT STARVATION?! ABOUT THE TERROR OF BEING A WOMAN IN THE DARK AGES?!"

Despite her fury, her attacks have none of the mistakes of earlier. This is the real CC. The one she keeps guarded most of the time. The true level of skill that made her my mother's teacher.

I block a stab, parrying it desperately, looking for an opening—ARGH!!!

I gasp for air, eyes wide in shock and pain at the shot to the balls I just took.

"Don't you dare to try to lecture me about morality until you've been through even a tenth of what I have, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

I grit my teeth in fury, letting the pain and adrenaline take over.

"GRAHHHH!!!"

I go into a berserk state, attacking wildly, trying to push her back. This really isn't a good idea. But right now....

I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMETHING.

I snarl, bashing her shield arm repeatedly, trying to force her to counterattack.

"I'll lecture you any damn time I please! Because I know you're better than that! I know that you're worthy of the power of Geass, the power of Kings, yourself! YOU THINK I WOULD RESPECT YOU AS AN EQUAL AND MY PARTNER IF YOU WEREN'T WORTHY OF STANDING BY MY SIDE?!" I roar at her as I strike a double overhead blow, knocking her shield aside.

"Break down the wall  
Live it up, it's their time to fall  
Anarchy is coming in  
Cause you know we live to win"

I twist my body to deliver the winning stroke and take the victory—!

She steps inside my guard suddenly, clocking me under the chin with her shield, sword hilt bashing into my solar plexus as she pushes both her arms to the side, knocking my arms away and leaving me open to her assault.

She grins viciously as she strikes my face with the flat of her sword, shield bashing aside my meager attempts to recover.

I'm absolutely outclassed. She's better than even Tohdoh, honestly. Part of it is her experience, yes. But her style is a work of art. Defense and offense merged as one. Shield and sword acting in both capacities.

She shoulder-checks me, bowling us both over, jumping onto top of me, stabbing downward into the ground next to my head.

We're both panting for breath, but I can only stare in awe at her. That was......absolutely breathtaking.

CC's chest rises under her shirt, bruises forming on her face and other places.

"I win, boy. Did you learn your lesson?"

I close my eyes in satisfaction, feeling the edge of anger finally drain away completely.

"Yes. Your victory was spectacular. Well done, CC, my witch."

She looks at me with malevolent but confused eyes. Seems her rage is not mollified yet.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. It was unbecoming of me."

My witch blinks, and then drops her blade and shield on the ground, straddling me with tears in her eyes.

"How....how are you so kind? I have done terrible things, things that no man could ever forgive me for. And yet....you still look at me with such love in your eyes....?"

I touch her cheek gently, feeling my heart ache at her flinching.

"Do you think because I was angry at you, that I ever stopped loving you?"

"You...you don't know what you do to me. You did something unspeakably cruel, you know."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

She holds my cheeks, tears dropping onto my face, "You were cruel enough to give me hope...."

I brush the tears from her cheeks, shaking my head.

"It is an impossible dream, yes. But...?"

I sit up, holding her in my arms, feeling my body ache in various places.

"To overthrow an empire is already something undreamed of in this world. To succeed where destiny decreed I must fall in another life... Are these not things deemed beyond a man's ability?"

I stare into her eyes, understanding now what she's feeling. She's terrified, looking for something to latch onto. Her heart is coming back, after so many years locked away in numbness.

"CC, I love you. And for that love, I will give you the thing you truly want most of all."

She turns away with a hurt look, "My death...."

I gently pull her face back to me, kissing her softly, lips touching with heartache, longing and grief.

"No. To free you of your curse so that you can live happily again with someone you love. But more than that? To give you the desire you deny to yourself."

Her eyes widen at my confident tone.

"What you want, my dear CC," I whisper to her ear, "is to rule."

She falls back in surprise, her face more open than I've ever seen it.

"To stand astride an empire with the person you love by your side, that is what your true heart's desire was. What your Geass tried, and failed, to give you."

I stand, helping her to her feet, as she looks numbly at me.

"None of those you contracted with understood this. This one essential piece of your personality. And over time, your heart being broken and betrayed made you wish to end it all, culminating in your death wish, and finally helping my parents with the sword of—"

I pause as she slaps me across the face, her hand shaking.

"You bastard...." she hisses almost silently, shivering.

I lift her chin, now more sure than ever that I finally understand this woman.

"But am I wrong?"

She clutches onto me, shaking her head.

"I do not ask for a contract. I do not demand your allegiance."

I dip her in a dance move, holding her with my arm, "What I want, is a Queen worthy of ruling beside the King of Hell. Whether it be the Black Knights, the World, or whatever lies beyond."

The flushed cheeks on her face and lovely visage before demands I go on. That I lay everything bare before her, this woman who rules my heart.

"I will give an engagement for your hand, and with it, I will offer you a crown to place upon your verdant locks."

My emerald vixen is smiling at me. The world feels as thought a great weight has been lifted from it.

"I knew you were different. I didn't mean what I said earlier..."

She bats my chest playfully, shaking her shining viridian locks as her soul bares itself to me.

"But that you think you can see into my heart, tell me what I really want, to be arrogant enough to offer me the role of your Queen, oh Demon King?"

She kisses me in a sudden movement, my surprise at it overtaken swiftly by my being overwhelmed by the passion and reciprocating in turn.

"How could you ever think I would say no?" she says with a breathy moan, her golden orbs meeting my amethyst ones.

"Then, my Witch Queen of Hell, let set this world right, together," I proclaim, lifting her hands up and kissing them across the red knuckles gently.

"Yes, Your Majesty, my Fiancé."

The kiss that follows is not one of hunger, of lust or even adrenaline.

It is love. Pure and complete, nonjudgmental. Two souls open and sharing in each other's pains.

"How do you feel about going out tonight, honey?"

She smiles slyly at me, "I pick the restaurant, dear."

I laugh, stroking her hair, "Of course. I was thinking of going to see Il barbiere di Siviglia at the opera tonight."

She pecks my cheek, then starts sashaying out of the room, making sure my eyes are locked on her. "It's a date."

I sit back after she leaves, taking a breath and stock of my various injuries.

Busted lip, bruises, maybe a black eye? Too soon to tell on that one. No broken ribs, maybe a bruised one. Balls really REALLY hurt from that cheap shot, but that's to be expected.

I take a deep sip of water, wincing at the slight ache in my side. Oh, that's going to be fuuuuun to explain later.

I'll need to tell everyone to lay off CC, in case they didn't get the message. The only person who can call her up short is me. A Queen only answers to her King, after all.

~~~~~~

We are sitting together in the private box at the opera. The show moments from starting.

While CC could just relax and completely heal from all the injuries she endured, I was forced to use some stage makeup and a wig to hide my bruises along with shades.

Still, it doesn't detract much from the white tuxedo outfit. However?

It pales in comparison to her flaxen strapless gown. Sadly, for the sake of concealing herself, she is wearing a white wig. Striking, but not the verdant green of her normal,regrettably.

The audience starts clapping as the performer steps onto the stage, a representation of Seville, Spain.

"Ecco, ridente in cielo  
spunta la bella aurora,  
e tu non sorgi ancora  
e puoi dormir cosi'?"

My lips quirk upward as I spot her silently following along with the lines, speaking them sotto voce. Figures she would know Italian.

"Sorgi, mia dolce speme,  
vieni, bell'idol mio;  
rendi men crudo, oh Dio,  
lo stral che mi feri'."

I blink behind my shades as I feel a hand grasping mine. She gives me a cheeky expression and gestures with her eyes to return my attention to the opera.

Who am I to refuse a lady? And it truly is a magnificent operatic performance.

~~~~~

After a meal at a lovely Italian cafe with a very high reputation on Town Crier, the premiere website for finding places in cities, we stroll along the Boardwalk, enjoying the late evening, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

Magnifica, mi bella.

I turn on my phone idly to check my messages, having switched it off most of the day.

Uh oh.....20 messages?! Ohgi, Milly, Kallen, NUNNALLY?!

I turn to CC and show the alerts to her.

"Why didn't you..?"

I slap my forehead in frustration, "Because I shut my phone off during the opera because I didn't want to be interrupted. I forgot to turn it back on again, goddammit!"

I tap the touchpad furiously trying to find out what the hell is going on.

[BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!? TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!]

News????

I wordlessly go to Hi-TV News' website wondering what the fuck happened that put everyone in a panic.

Royal press conference?! I click the link, dreading whatever this newest bullshit is.

"Everyone, I, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire, and Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, would like to announce the creation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!"

..................Goddammit, Euphie.

~~~~~

End of Turn.


	74. Interlude 19:

Interlude 19:

I cringe in Viceroy Cornelia's office. This really isn't how I was planning to spend today.

But, when it comes to Euphemia? Nothing ever goes as planned.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Euphie?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I'm doing what someone should have done years ago! This situation is disgraceful, and I'm doing what I think is right!"

I look to my right, seeing Guilford with his eyes closed and a pensive look on his face. "Sir Guilford.....have they ever had a fight this bad before?"

He shakes his head, pushing his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. "No, Sir Kururugi. And I'm sure you're feeling as ill-at-ease as I am witnessing it."

I nod grimly, wincing as Euphie hits the desk with her palm.

"You think this is a cheap political ploy?!"

Cornelia growls as she towers over Euphie, "What else could it be? Giving the Numbers rights goes against everything the Empire stands for!"

Euphie balls up her hands into fists as she meets her sister's gaze.

"And that's exactly why I'm doing this. It's like I said to you after Kawaguchi. I think... no. I KNOW the Empire is wrong!"

If this weren't such a serious situation? I'd be tempted to take a photo right now. Because the look on Princess Cornelia's face is priceless. Like someone just shot her puppy in the head with a sniper rifle.

"Euphie! I told you not to say such things! You can't let things like that get out!"

My princess narrows her gaze, a vein of anger on her forehead.

"I'm well aware that just giving the people of this Area one small section isn't enough to make up for everything we've done to them. That's why the SAZ is just the start."

Guilford and I both shudder as Her Highness Cornelia stares down at her sister in disbelief and suppressed outrage.

"You think Father or Schneizel will allow this?" Cornelia says in disbelief.

Good point. I can't see either of them going along with this.

"I have already spoken to Brother Schneizel, and he has approved the SAZ as a potential proof of concept."

.......What?

"What."

Guilford's face says he's thinking the exact same thing. I remember all too well what Lelouch said to me before we left his house a few days ago.

~~~~~~

I comb my hair at the mirror in Lelouch's bathroom as I get ready to leave with Euphie.

Wow......what a night that was. I blush remembering everything we did together.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turn to see the man himself leaning against the door, a wistful expression on his face.

"Knowing you, you can probably guess, Lulu."

I shudder as he kisses my neck, nuzzling my cheek as he leans on me from behind.

"I hope you had fun. I know I did," he whispers in my ear.

I nod, not trusting myself to say anything.

"Suzaku."

I turn to look him in the eyes....and realize that he's actually being serious right now.

"I thought about it, and while I can't convince you or Euphie easily, I can at least ensure that you're not going back in there blind."

What is he talking abo—

"Suzaku, Do not trust Schneizel."

I turn around to face him, cognizant of how close to each other we are.

"Lelouch, why is this such a big deal to......"

And just like that it hits me.

He's frightened.

I embrace him, holding him tightly as he shivers in my arms.

"Lulu.....what....?"

"You don't know him. You don't know what that man is capable of."

He looks me in the eye, violet to emerald, "He already threw you to the wolves once, just to draw me out. Do you think he would hesitate to do so again, if he knew what you meant to me?"

I feel a drop of wetness on my shoulder. I take a deep breath as I stroke his dark hair.

This at least, hasn't changed much. He always feels like he has to be this pillar of strength, an image of heroic resolve. It's only around people he cares about that he can relax and take a breath.

......Euphie was right. I really do love him. Heh, guess I am becoming more Britannian. Otherwise, I might feel weird about doing THIS.

He blinks in surprise as I kiss him, then starts purring as he leans into me.

I smile as the kiss ends, enjoying his flushed look.

"ルルシュ、愛いしてる。 Tell me what you think I need to know. Whatever it is, I trust you." (Lelouch, I love you.)

He sighs in my arms, "You're an idiot. But you're MY idiot. And Euphie's. And probably CC's, at this point, too."

I blink in surprise. CC likes me? Okay, that sounds a bit silly, given the fun we've had, but I thought that was more because Lelouch and I are together.

"Don't act so shocked. Obviously she doesn't feel about you the same way she does me, but she is quite fond of you." He smirks mischievously at me. "Given an opportunity, I'm sure Milly will want a horseback ride on you too, stud."

My cheeks flush scarlet. And yet? I find I'm not opposed to the idea. Especially with the revelation that Euphie not only wouldn't mind, but would probably actively encourage me to do so.

"Schneizel presents a certain image to the world. That of the 'White Prince', a man unsurpassed in his capabilities and of such sterling quality that all who know him marvel at his grandeur."

That sounds like the man I met. The only other person whose presence, whose force of will, felt that overpowering, is Lelouch himself.

He cups my chin, a frosty glare making all warmth drain from his eyes.

"But that's what most other people fail to realize. There's nothing else there."

What? "I don't understand. What do you—"

"He's hollow. There's nothing inside him. No depth of feeling, no human emotion, no honor, no goals. THAT, is the REAL Schneizel el Britannia. An inhuman machine. And that's how he used you too."

"But I talked with him, had tea, discussed philosophy...." I say trailing off as a horrifying thought enters my mind. That little voice in my head is screaming at me now.

All of that was so he could send you to your own execution!

I pale, hands shaking as the dots finally connect to what Lelouch meant.

"He....he...didn't care if I died. He just wanted to see how you would react."

Lulu's eyes light up as he nuzzles my cheek. "Praise Mara! He can be taught!"

A chill runs down my spine at a certain thought.

"Lelouch! Is Euphemia in danger from him?!"

He shakes his head, "No. He cares for Euphie, as much as someone like him is capable of it. He will avoid endangering her directly."

That's not a no! That's a qualification!

"Dammit, Lulu, give me a serious answer!"

He sighs, holding my cheek with one hand, "That is the best answer I have, old friend. He is second only to me in his cunning, without any of my virtues."

I chuckle quietly as something comes to mind that he'll probably like.

"You know, when Euphie found out that he sent me to Kyushu? She screamed at him and slapped him in the face."

The laugh that bursts out of him at that mental image puts my heart at ease.

"Hahahaha!"

It's not his megalomaniacal laugh, nor the crazy one he uses sometimes. It's calmer, more refreshing.

"What should I do about Schneizel?"

He calms down after a moment, taking a deep breath.

"There's nothing that you can do. You're no match for him. Just be on your guard and be wary of anything he says to you."

My eyebrow raises at the casual dismissal of my capabilities. I mean, he's not wrong. I'm not the same caliber of genius as either of them. But something bothers me about this.

"If Schneizel is so dangerous and so intelligent, why does the Emperor tolerate him?"

A snort is his only response for a moment before he speaks. "Because as much as I dislike him, he is the only man on this planet that I consider my equal in terms of strategic and tactical brilliance. He's well aware of what Schneizel is. He simply doesn't care, so long as Schneizel keeps the Empire running and doesn't openly act against him," he whispers quietly, his hands gripping me with surprising strength.

Alright, now I know he's not telling me something. The Emperor doesn't care about his own empire??

"Then what does he—?!"

He points to his left eye as it lights up with a red glow, which quickly fades.

Oh.

I forgot, he's in on that conspiracy, too.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Suzaku, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

I should know this, that quote was in class not too long ago.

"What are you quoting?"

Lulu disentangles himself from me with a graceful spin and smirks at me as he's leaving the room, pausing only to reply over his shoulder.

"Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 5."

~~~~~

"Have you taken leave of your senses?! Why would Schneizel agree to this?!"

I snap back to the present after daydreaming in reminiscence, and look to see Euphie glaring at her sister as she answers with her own outraged yell.

"Because I asked him politely, because he wanted to make up for his mistake with Suzaku, and because my idea can change the Empire!"

Before her sister can respond, Euphie is standing to her full height and expounding her points.

"WHEN, not if, but WHEN, the SAZ succeeds, I can use it as proof my idea works via the increased productivity and general happiness of the population. Special Administrative Zones, in place of Areas. Where people don't have to be afraid anymore."

That's......

"I'm going to do it, Big Sister. I'll show you and everyone else, that a better way is possible with kindness and understanding. That the Numbers are just as human and deserving of decency as any Britannian."

Cornelia stares in wide-eyed disbelief at Euphie's proclamation.

"You want to not only create this insane idea, you want to expand it? Father will never allow this!"

Euphemia looks to the side dismissively, "Since when does Father care about anything we do? All he wants is the Sakuradite to keep coming and the tax money flowing. This way we can get more of both and and use this as the start of a new way of doing things. One that doesn't exploit people like resources to be strip mined! Once my idea is proven to work, the popular support will make it self-sustaining! And I will ask Zero himself to ensure it so!"

I stare in wide-eyed astonishment at her pronouncement.

"Zero?! You would ask the man who murdered Clovis to endorse your project?!"

She growls, yes, growls at that remark. "A murder that even the two of us privately admit was not entirely unjustified! You yourself told me that I didn't want to know what Clovis did!"

On the one hand, she's not wrong. Even I have to admit Clovis was a vile personage.

But on the other hand? Her Highness Princess Cornelia still hasn't forgiven Zero for that.

"What makes you think you can trust him?! He's a regicidal maniac!" the purple-ette snarls at her.

Euphie's venomous response is icy, so much that even perhaps His Majesty Emperor Charles, would be impressed.

"Why not? You trusted him to save my life, and to hold to the terms of the ceasefire you brokered. Right, Viceroy?"

I frown seeing how deeply that remark cut Cornelia. It's the kind of vicious and acid tongued comment.....that CC or Lelouch would have made.

"Suzaku!"

I blink at being addressed. I suppose Guilford and I were both trying to blend in and hope we weren't noticed.

"We're leaving!"

I salute and move to behind her as we march out the door. "Yes, Your Highness!"

A visibly frustrated Euphie marches to her private wing of the palace, staffers fleeing from her glowering face as they catch sight of her.

Clearly the ability to cow people into submission is not just something Viceroy Cornelia can do.....

The moment we cross the threshold and I lock the door, I find a bundle of pink in my arms as Euphemia holds me tightly.

"Why can't she understand? Why does everyone insist that things have to persist like this? Why doesn't anyone want to be kind....?" she whispers in a heart-wrenching soft voice.

I wish I could say something appropriate here. That it will all be okay. That the SAZ will change everything.

.......Maybe if I was the man I was before Lelouch saved my soul, I could accept it. Maybe if my faith in the system was still blind and unflinching, I could believe that Euphie will succeed.

But the words of Lelouch from the night before echo in my mind.

"ばかやろ！ How can the man I love be so dense?! You think that Euphie, of all people, can actually force the change needed?! The only way Britannia changes, is BY BLOOD AND IRON!"

"Suzaku."

I look down, seeing Euphie's gorgeous face consumed by worry, and I find, maybe...maybe I can believe in it, for her.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

I rub her back, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. I have no idea what shampoo she uses, but it's a cloying, enticing smell.

"I don't know if this is the right thing, Euphie."

She flinches at the wayward tone in my voice.

"But? I know it's the JUST thing to do. Someone has to stand up and say something. No matter what happens, I'll support you."

I feel happy tears staining my uniform as we hold each other. Two souls adrift in a sea of chaos.

"I just want to do something. I can't sit by letting people suffer anymore, watching from on-high."

I kiss her softly, resting my forehead on hers, both our eyes closed as we bask in the other's warmth.

"If more people were like you, the Empire would be a better place."

The smile she gives me is a gift beyond measure. I know what Lelouch wants to do, and I know he'll never agree to this idea.

And someone has to bring it up.

"Euphie, Lulu won't like this. You know he's going to be upset over the SAZ."

My princess sighs at that reminder of the elephant in the room.

"I know. But I have to do what my heart tells me. Even he would agree with that sentiment. And....this is the only way I can see to be with him and Nunnally that doesn't result in innocent people suffering."

And isn't that her goal and Zero's? To stop the suffering of the innocent? It might be a long shot, but I'd rather attempt it and fail than say I never tried and wasn't willing to believe in the dreams of the woman I love.

"I'd be a terrible excuse for a Knight if I didn't give my Princess my full faith and trust, wouldn't I?" I say, holding her by the small of her back as I look warmly into the beautiful lilac that is her eyes.

"Oh, Suzaku, I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Euphie."

As we kiss, our lips meeting in the privacy of our shared chambers, neither of us at the moment willing to address the looming specter over this idea of hers anymore at the moment, I ponder it in the back of my mind.

What will you do, Lelou— no. Zero. What will you do when Euphemia demands your answer?


	75. Interlude 20: Blue Collar Man

Interlude 20: Blue Collar Man

Times change, man. Six months ago, I was just another resistance fighter. Trying not to die as we struggled against the Brits crushing us under their boots.

Now?

Now I'm an intelligence and supply officer, and the primary contact for the underworld with the Black Knights. Now I feel like I'm doing something.

'Cause I got something to believe in. Or rather, someone.

Zero. The Demon King. If you'd told me before I met him that I'd end up working for a masked lunatic Britannian dressed in an opera costume? I'd have socked you in your Refrain-addled jaw for being a dumbshit motherfucker.

Then again, that's probably how most of us felt when Zero and his....whatever she is.

I called her a bimbo once and got decked. But come on! She walked around in a prisoner outfit! How was I supposed to know she wasn't a hooker?!

I sigh and smile as I look over today's paperwork. Good profit returns, couple of dummy corporations working as cover, and I got a meeting today with one of my old buddies from when I was dealing.

Hmm, Kawaguchi Inc. got raided. Meh, that was a shit name anyway. After what happened at that hotel, nobody's gonna wanna answer to that name for awhile. Not after the boss mutilated and executed the JLF commander running that op.

I ain't handling the shit having to do with Kyoto's money, anyway. That's high finance and not my field. That cute girl Sumeragi Ka-something is handling it.

I sign off on the money transfer to more low profile assets.

The old guy, Kirihara, he and Zero are tight. Like two old war buddies. Course, some of us weren't happy when we found out that Kyoto were the ones who fucked us over.

I flex my left hand, remembering when I punched the concrete after Zero outed Kyoto's part in the war.

Fucking rich assholes. Boss Man was right, they're not much better than the Brits. Makes me wish Zero was running the country back then.

Prime Minister Zero....nah. That ain't right.

Emperor Zero.

And not like the guy we used to have, a figurehead, some guy who just signed papers, cut ribbons, and shit.

Nah, Zero's old school. I may not have been a great student when I was on school, but even a dumbass like me knows who his title is talking about.

I shuffle the papers on my desk as I put them in the dispatch box. And man, that's a trip right there. Me, a small time thug and resistance grunt, having a desk and being an officer.

I look at the wall scroll, the one that's in every office in our bases. Our 'war maxim', as the boss puts it.

天下布武。 (Tenka Fubu.)

Military rule, all under heaven. Every kid over a certain age in Japan knew who Nobunaga was. He was the biggest badass and scariest warlord of all time.

'Cept nowadays? When people whisper names on the street? Zero is the one said in fear. Or awe, depending on who's talking.

I stand up, stretching to get the crinks out of my back. Just seeing a picture of him doesn't do it. You have to hear him speak, see him live, to understand it.

I appreciated the guy, got along with him. Hell, I even thought he was a damned good boss, to start off with.

Then Narita happened.

Some jackass tried to take a shot at the boss. Kallen, me and him all pulled guns on the idiot.

But then Zero offered his gun. And I'm like, 'holy shit, is he fucking crazy?'

He said whoever killed him would be responsible for fighting Cornelia. THE Cornelia! The fucking Witch of Britannia herself! Scariest woman alive!

And this motherfucker who's daring us to kill him? He even had the gigantic balls to hit on her! I must have been laughing for a whole hour after he told us that after Saitama!

After threatening to kill the next idiot who challenged him?

He started talking. And as his voice raised, and the blood dripped from his hand? We got angry. We felt hungry for victory. And most of all? We started to BELIEVE.

Even Ohgi, the most skeptical guy I know. Even he's backing Zero all the way!

I toss my jacket on and light up a joint as I leave the office. Feels good to smoke again. Haven't had the money or time to do this in awhile.

Didn't feel like it after Naoto died....

"Yo! I'm out to a meeting! I'll be back in an hour! Call my cell if you need me!"

My assistant salutes and gets back to her typing. Nice girl, think her name is Akari, Akane? Something like that. Boss said I needed someone handling the filing and making sure I was on a schedule.

I was annoyed at first, until CC started laughing and said Zero has Ohgi and a few other people handling this for him. It's the kind of shit that needs to be done that he don't have time for. And what I'm doing is too important to waste doing paperwork.

I sheepishly nodded and got back to work after that. I didn't realize it till after Narita, but that girl? She's not just an officer, she's the one running the show when the Boss ain't here.

Ohgi might be second in command by rank, but everyone knows if you need something done ASAP, 'Zero's wife' is the one to ask.

Lady's got the same kind of presence the Boss does. Nobody's dumb enough to mess with her.

Well, the Boss does. But talk around the base is that he likes getting smacked. I swear, man, Brits are all fucking pervs.

I stop on the way out as something occurs to me.

"Shit, that's probably why Kallen likes him."

She's a good kid. She could have joined any group in this country, hell, she could have joined the Britannian army. She's not just nobility, she's an ace.

And what does she do? She joins us. True, it was mostly 'cause of Naoto. But even after he died, she still stuck around.

There's a betting pool on when she's finally going to nail Zero. That blonde girl said she had dibs after him, though.

Funniest part was? Kallen turned azuchi-bean red and walked out of the room. That definitely got people talking.

I cough as smoke goes down the wrong way. Truthfully? I don't give a shit if Kallen's a Yuri girl. Though given how Brits are? She probably likes both.

'Course, there's a limit to how far everyone is willing to tease her. The video of her wrecking Cornelia made the rounds around the base after Narita. Later on, her fight with the Lancelot joined it.

Un-fucking-real, man. I knew she was good, but this? She's the greatest Japanese pilot of all time. Even Miracle Tohdoh admitted she's better than him.

CC said something I didn't get, though. Something about Kallen being 'the next Flash' ?

I don't know who that is, probably some Brit ace. Whoever that guy was though, it spooked the other pilots. Guy must have been some scary son of a bitch.

I tap my phone, sending a coded message to my contact.

After like ten minutes, a guy with green striped hair and a nose ring walks up, carrying a backpack and wearing a dusty trench coat.

"たける？！緑のカッパ？！まちがいない、お前だ！" (Takeru?! Green Kappa?! No mistake, it's you!)

My buddy looks up and breaks into a wide grin.

"たまき？！紅いアホ！？久ぶりだよ, この野郎！" (Tamaki?! Red Retard?! Long time no see, asshole!)

We embrace and hug it out. Takeru was my best bud back when I was dealing. I knew him before I met Naoto and Ohgi. Lost track of him years ago; thought the Brits got him. This is awesome!

"Holy shit, I ain't seen you in years! How ya been?!"

Takeru flashes me a V sign as he drops his pack.

"Dude, I have been through some shit! Look at you, looks like you made out like a bandit!"

I'm wearing an overcoat over my uniform. One, 'cause it's getting colder this time of year. And two? Because it ain't safe wearing the Black Knights uniform in public.

Yeah, we're meeting in a ghetto. But the walls have ears, yo. Boss Man was very insistent on my being paranoid about meetings in public.

"Tamaki, listen to me very carefully. It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you. And trust me? THEY ARE. So you will observe Operational Security in the field, or so help me, I will pummel you unconscious to ensure the lesson sticks. Is that understood?"

Zero is fucking scary at times, man.

"Yeah...keep it quiet, bro. I can't be flashing this shit out here."

He looks around cautiously before nodding, "Got it. Gotta keep shit quiet during deals, sorry."

I wave him off as we walk inside a building after seeing no one else around. Yeah, it's not likely anyone would be in a ghetto, but...well? Paranoia, man.

We sit down and just look at each other. He looks like he's in good health. Kinda pale, but that's normal for dealers.

"Seriously, what happened to you after the war?"

He spits off to the side in disgust. Ouch, that bad?

He sighs after looking at my face, and starts rolling a joint.

"I was staying with my grandparents out in the country. My folks wanted me out of Tokyo when the bombs started falling. Found out later.....my house got hit by a stray bomb. Mom was crushed in the rubble. Dad.....dad tried to shield her and bled out."

Fuck.......

He sparks up the J and passes it to me.

"I got back into dealing again less than a year later. Grandma didn't want me joining the resistance. She said it was pointless after they executed the Emperor."

Goddamn, I remember that. That one broadcast did more to break the Japanese spirit than all the bombs combined.

I shiver as I take a toke. We all kinda gave up for awhile after that. Yeah, the JLF was around. But they didn't do shit. I didn't see one of their guys launch even a raid after that happened.

"So who do you sell to? My boss wasn't around back then."

Takeru blows a smoke cloud in the air as he answers.

"Yakuza, middle men for business types that don't want to be seen. I got to pay a premium to the Britannian mob, though."

I raise an eyebrow. Why the fuck would THOSE assholes care about weed? Their money comes from people-smuggling and Refrain.

"Yeah, I didn't get it, either. Probably just being greedy. But I can't sell to the Brits directly, even if I could get into the Settlement."

Right. 'cause nobody's gonna buy from an Eleven.

"So I paid them to sell my shit through a middleman, so I can get enough to get by. I know they're ripping me off, but what can I do? I'm just one guy, I can't fight the mob."

I might have done the same thing if Naoto hadn't grabbed me and Ohgi and convinced us to fight.

"So how is the mob looking lately? Boss is wondering what they're doing," I ask with a sidelong glance.

After Zero started posting bounties for Refrain dealers and taking heads, the trade shriveled up. Between him and the Princess prosecuting the nobility behind the trade, 'frain dealing is a death sentence in Kanto.

"Not too good. They're barely making any money, and the higher-ups are scared shitless Zero's going to come after them."

Takeru rubs his nose ring with a cheeky grin, "None of us liked the 'frain dealers. Those guys are always shitheads. So we were happy to let Zero kill off the competition. By the way, thanks for helping with the co-op. Means a lot to those of us in the trade."

I smirk as I bump fists with my buddy. That was an idea I had awhile ago.

The Boss was bemoaning the fact that we couldn't get any good weed in Tokyo. Kallen said he needs to smoke for stress relief, so it was kind of a priority.

So I thought, 'Why don't we give money to the dealers and set up a group to handle stuff so we have a steady supply?'

Zero mentioned he was thinking about this awhile ago, but I think he had too much bullshit on his plate at one time.

Swear to God, the entire room turned and looked at me like I had a second head or something when I mentioned it in a meeting.

So with the requirement of monthly reports and needing to send my budget for approval? Zero named me as chairman of the Cooperative Marijuana Growers Organization of Tokyo.

Most of us just call it the Weed Union, though.

"No problem, man. Gotta look out for the little guy. And the shit helps with costs for medical issues, too."

Turns out, weed works really well as pain meds when you grow it for that. Not sure why, some of the experienced growers knew what Zero was asking for, though, so we get supplies that we distribute to doctors when we can. We give out all kinds of relief supplies in addition to that to the ghettos, but....there's only so many we can reach at one time.

Takeru and I both look up at the night sky through a hole in the bombed out building we're in. It feels weird being in one of these old places. Like I want the past to return.....but not.

I know things weren't as good as some people like that asshole Yoshino claimed. But.....it's gotta be better than this...right?

"Hey, Takeru?"

He grunts in reply.

"Why don't you join the Black Knights, bro? The mob already hates the pot dealers, 'cause they think you guys ratted out the 'frain dealers. So why not join up with Zero?"

Takeru pauses smoking and shakes his head slowly.

"I thought about it. After those crazy speeches of his, and the things he's done. He's way stronger than the JLF ever was. Hell, even Tohdoh works for him now, doesn't he?"

I nod. It's fucking crazy that I actually get to sit at the same table as 奇跡の藤堂 (Miracle Tohdoh), of all people.

"But....maybe you don't see it, 'cause you're too close. Red...your boss is scary. Like, he's actually scarier than Cornelia. And she's....Cornelia."

I raise an eyebrow. Seriously?

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it?"

Takeru looks at me with a confused expression. Can't remember the word for this, Ohgi would probably know it.

"Dude's like a yuurei. He gives off this aura of fucking dread. Zero's something out of a legend, bro. As far as anyone can tell, guy's totally bat-shit, and he's our best hope," Takeru says with a shudder

I spit to the side as I look my buddy in the eye.

Truth is? He ain't wrong. But still....

"We all know Zero's fucking crazy. Hell, guy breaks into a crazy laugh at times just because he can. He's actually told some of the officers to smack him, if he does that too long. But you know what, Kappa?"

I smile, remembering WHY I follow this guy. This crazy fucking Brit that thinks he's the Devil.

"He cares, bro. He actually gives a shit about people. Some of us think he might have been some kind of Brit noble the Empire fucked over. But even if he was? He's not like the rest."

Kappa snorts and chews on the tip of the joint.

"Yeah, right. All those Britannian shitheads are the same. They just want to steal everything."

I give my old buddy a hard look. I used to think that way. Used to think all Brits were monsters who hated everyone that wasn't Britannian.

But talking with that blonde girl, with that weird reporter Reid, with Zero, it made me think.

Kallen, she's half Brit. None of us said shit 'cause she was Naoto's kid sister. But a lot of groups? They wouldn't have taken her. Hell, some like the Yamato Alliance that Zero blew up would have done shit to her, just because her dad was a Brit.

"Kappa, you're wrong, man. The Brits aren't all bad. A lot of them, sure. But it's the asshole nobles that run shit, and the Emperor with his shitty hairdo that makes things happen. That's who ya gotta hate."

He shakes his head slowly.

"I can't, man. I....Tamaki. I'm joining the SAZ."

I jump up in surprise. What the fuck?! The SAZ?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That stupid pipe dream of Princess Euphemia?! You know it's bullshit! There's no way it's real!"

On the other hand...Zero did say Euphie was one of the only royals who was actually a good person.....

"What the fuck else should I do, Red?! I can't fight, I don't know a thing about being a soldier!"

I growl at him, "That ain't got shit to do with it! Look at me, I'm garbage to average at being a soldier, and I found things I can do to help! Hell, this thing with the co-op and you guys passing info to the Boss? That's doing a lot of good and saving lives! So shut the fuck up with that trash!"

He quivers, tears falling from his face.

What....

"That's just it, Tamaki. It ain't just me anymore. I got a girl now. And...she's pregnant, bro. I can't go off to fight a war with a kid on the way."

Oh shit. Goddamn....no wonder he's freaking out.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Takeru. I didn't know..." I whisper quietly as I pat him on the back.

"Your boss...he's not gonna stop at Japan, is he?"

I open both eyes wide. How does he know that?! We haven't said shit about that!!

He gives me a look. Same one he used to give me when we were in school and he thought I was being a dumbass.

"C'mon, Red. You can't be that dumb. Your boss keeps talking about justice and taking the fight to Britannia. How he's leading an army. You think he's gonna stop here? Everyone knows he's not stopping, Zero isn't even bothering to hide it."

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. Alright, I'm a dumbshit, that's on me.

"Yeah, and you know what's gonna happen regardless of whether he wins or not? A lotta people are gonna die, Red," he says in a haunted voice.

I silently puff away at the weed.

It's not something anyone tries to think about. We all just kinda expect it.

But.....

I look up at the waning moon in the sky. Some things are worth fighting for. Hell, worth dying for, if you haveta.

"Better to die fighting than live as a slave. I've taken all the shit I can handle from Britannia. I ain't taking any more."

My buddy leans back against a cracked pillar, looking like his heart broke, "Yeah...but that's you. If it was just me, maybe I'd agree. But....I got a kid on the way. I gotta think about what's good for them. And even if it does turn out to be bullshit, I gotta try the SAZ. It's the only way I can think of for my kid not to grow up in a war zone. Ya know, like we did."

Fucking hell. I mean....goddammit. That's as heavy as a mountain. I feel bad even trying to push him to join the Black Knights now.

"Sorry, man."

Kappa gives me a pained smile, like he's trying to act tough and hide that someone stabbed him.

"It's no big deal. I know you're trying to help. But a man's gotta protect his family first and foremost, right?"

I nod solemnly. I ain't got the right to tell a man how to raise his family. Even if I think this SAZ thing is bullshit?

A man who doesn't do everything for his family is lower than dirt.

"Yeah. I got ya. Hey, Takeru, take care, man. I gotta get back to work."

I shoulder the backpack as we face each other. I don't know that I'll see him again anytime soon.

"Tamaki.....take care, bro."

I pat him on the back as we hug, "You too, Takeru. Hey? Invite me when the baby is born, a'ight?"

He nods and gives a salute.

I start heading back to base. A backpack full of high-quality weed. Normally, I'd be pleased at an easy deal like this.

But fuck, man. This is crap. How many people in this country are talking like that? How many people are too scared of Zero and desperate to try anything to avoid going through the Second Pacific War again?

Hell, we don't even know how Zero feels about the SAZ, to begin with. Dude's been MIA since a few days into the ceasefire. First he was taking time to do something important quietly, and then he phoned Ohgi to say he was taking a 'mental health day' or two to hash some shit out between him and his 'wife'.

We all had a good laugh at the thought of Zero having a domestic argument. But he picked the worst fucking time to pull this bullshit.

I hear a beep from my phone in my pocket as I walk back to base. I pull it out to see who's texting me.

OH SHIT! It's the boss!

[I am aware of the SAZ. We will be having a meeting to discuss our options tomorrow evening. The Princess has announced the grand opening in three days. We must prepare a proper response. EVERYONE ATTENDS TOMORROW'S MEETING, NO EXCEPTIONS.]

I turn my phone off and take a deep breath. I don't know what he's going to do, but knowing Zero?

It's gonna be both terrifying and awe-inspiring.


	76. Interlude 21: The Puppeteer

Interlude 21: The Puppeteer

I scowl as I make my way toward my private chambers and a secure communication system.

Euphie is being stubborn and headstrong. Any other time, I would be amused or think it was cute.

But not on this. Not when she's idiotically and recklessly endangering herself with this asinine stunt.

The worst part is I can't even blame that damn Eleven she has for a knight! Not only have I actually grown... somewhat fond of Suzaku, I can tell even HE is a bit leery of this foolishness.

Gilly feels the same way I do. Darlton, however? While Andreas thinks that Euphie's approach is flawed, he actually started arguing with me about the intent behind it.

Really? Giving rights to Numbers? A more asinine suggestion, I've never heard.

As if I would ever forgive the damn Elevens for killing Lelouch and Nunnally!

Clovis....regrettably, though I do miss him, I'm forced to admit I find myself caring less and less about over time. It really is for the best that Euphie never sees the full extent of what he degenerated to.

I march to the console, typing in my private encryption code, hoping for answers. And knowing full well it will be like squeezing blood from a stone.

I had asked Euphie why would Schneizel agree, because I know the man. Even after what he did to Suzaku, she still doesn't understand.

I sigh as I sit back in an ornate chair, a leftover from Clovis's decorations that I haven't found myself able to get rid of. Despite the tackiness of the gold enamel, the carvings of naked women adorning the legs, arms, and back, and the purple velvet cushions with swan feathers embroidered with his family crest? It really is a surprisingly comfy chair. And credit to my brother, the women depicted are done in a rather tasteful fashion and showcase a variety of body types and appearances.

The communication console beeps, indicating an incoming signal. And I brace myself for what promises to be an onerous, but necessary conversation.

"A pleasure to see you, dear Nelly. To what do I owe the occasion?"

No matter where he is, no matter what he's doing, he also has the same look on his face. A placid intrigued smile. An expression of a man carrying endless secrets, and hungering for more.

I know he has some familial affection for his siblings at least, though. His expression towards those of us he does like has a grain of truth to it.

"You know full well why I'm calling you, Brother Schneizel. What's going on? Why are you backing the SAZ?"

Britannia's Prime Minister sighs, putting down the tea he was sipping as he closes his eyes. My refusal to indulge in any niceties is a clear warning to him that I won't be put off and that this isn't a social call.

"You're upset with me for permitting this experiment of Euphie's."

I slam the console panel in front of me as I growl at him. "You're bloody right I'm peeved at you! What's your scheme, Brother?! You would never permit this unless you had something planned!"

The way he's smiling so serenely....the ponce KNOWS I'm right.

"Tell me, dear sister, have you been apprised as to what has happened in Area 18?"

My brain immediately slams on the brakes on my current train of thought. What the hell? "Brother.....what happened in Area 18?" I growl at him.

He sighs melodramatically as he leans back in his chair, and for once, I glimpse a glimmer of annoyance on his fair features. "The late Viceroy Carleton was far less candid about the status of Area 18 than I would have liked."

Late Viceroy?! We lost a viceroy to that hellhole and nobody told me?! But more importantly!

"How?! I purged that entire Area's military! There was nothing left even capable of being a threat beyond suicide bombers or desert rats!"

I swear to God, if he died because of something stupid like getting blown by some random lunatic terrorist—!

Schneizel pinches the bridge of his nose as he lets a sigh out, "In a way, I suppose we are lucky it happened the way it did. It could have been far messier."

I master my frustration with an act of will and let a deep breath loose. We are after all, on the same side, and family besides. And this is clearly something troubling him as well.

The worst part is, the last I heard of him was that gift he sent me, the one I've had locked up and undergoing a refit under Asplund's eye.

"Tell me Nelly, what do you know of the Brotherhood of Nod?"

"Brotherhood"? Sounds like another one of those random terrorist groups that talks a good game but never amounts to much.

A chill runs up my spine as something about that rings a bell. That's what we thought the Black Knights were. And witness what they have become.

"Schneizel...Dear brother. What in the name of the Crown happened?" I whisper as I clench my fist, dreading the worst case scenario.

Another goddamned Zero!

My brother taps a button on his console, causing an after-action report to pop up on my screen.

"You need to understand, everything I am telling you now is pieced together after the fact, based on Carleton's private records, and what little information Intelligence could find on the Brotherhood."

I grimace, seeing the casualties. Wait....no. He couldn't have been that stupid. "Brother....Tell me Carleton wasn't using chemical weapons."

Bloody hell. A violation of the Tibetan Accords would be a propaganda coup for the Euros and the Chinese.

"No. Carleton, in that regard, was merely duped by local forces that hid their use of them. He applied standard policy regarding the regional warlords."

IE: Bribing, cajoling, threatening, etc, to make them police themselves. Not the best of tactics, but he was undermanned and it's a standard policy when opportunity presents itself.

"The problem, was that the local warlords formed a coalition called the 'Triumvirate', and they started using biological weapons against the Brotherhood."

I rub my forehead as I try to process the extent of this....what was that acronym the Darlton Boys liked to use, again?

Ah yes, SNAFU. Situation Normal, All Fucked Up.

"So after he found out they were using chemical weapons.....wait. Why did you say biological weapons?"

Schneizel frowns in disgust, "Because one of the leaders of this group was a man with considerable talents in both chemical and biological warfare. His signature specialty was a particularly virulent strain of Anthrax."

Dear god....how did I miss these people? Was I truly in that much of a rush to finish the campaign and avenge Clovis?

..........Of course I was. That had been my one and only consideration at the time. Breaking the entire country in a blitzkrieg so I could rush to Area 11 and finish off Zero.

And now the man I had put in charge, whom I had entrusted Area 18 to, is dead. And from the sound of it, he was deeply in over his head. A fact I no doubt exacerbated by plundering his veteran soldiers for my campaign here in the Far East.

"Brother Schneizel, it strikes me that we bear some small share of the blame, given our machinations to purloin his soldiers and replace them with green troops from the homeland."

"A fact that would indeed weigh heavily on my mind, Nelly, were it not for Carleton trying to contain the situation himself and this 'Triumvirate' being the start of the problems he faced."

.............Oh god, what now?

"Carleton, of course, was appalled once he realized the situation he was in. But the problem was, the Brotherhood of Nod and their leader, a man known only as 'Kane', had managed to take over most of what was left of the Area's military forces, including several experimental Knightmares. One of which...I believe is in your possession, Cornelia?" He finishes with a raised eyebrow.

I should have expected this would come up eventually. I might as well lay my cards out on the table. After all, Brother Schneizel isn't the only one who can be sneaky.

"Yes, Carleton seized it from a research facility. Lacking a capable pilot to use it, he decided to send it to me after hearing of the difficulties I was having with Zero. Currying favor with me, obviously, but it was a gallant and magnanimous gesture all the same, one that I appreciated."

Schneizel smiles, but there's a hint of tightness to it. Ha, probably thinks I poached it from him.

"Oh, don't pout, dear brother. I'm having Asplund look it over now, I'm sure he'll happily forward whatever he comes up with to your teams in Camelot."

Don't ever say I never did you any favors, dear brother.

His face lightens as what I said reaches his ears. No doubt he's realized this is a olive branch to let him know that we are still family regardless.

That doesn't mean I won't tear a strip out of his hide later on in this conversation for sticking his nose into Euphie's airheaded idea, however.

"Well now, I am very appreciative for your generosity, Nelly. What will you be naming it, by the by? I assumed you changed the original name."

I smirk as I raise my own cup of tea, "Reginleif, it's Norse for 'Daughter of the Gods.' The original name was some Arabic something which I couldn't pronounce without contorting my mouth in some unseemly way. So I rechristened it with a proper Britannian name."

Asplund had wanted to call it the Guinevere or the Morgan Le Fay. Insufferable boor. As if I would allow my new steed to be named after my harpy of an older sister or one of the greatest traitors in our country's history!

"Moving on, Viceroy Carleton was in a particularly awful situation. And yet? He somehow managed to make it worse," my brother says with a tone conveying a hint of incredulity. Which for him, is an aghast expression on most people.

"How?"

He rubs his forehead, blonde locks over his eyes as he takes a moment to compose himself.

"He called in Luciano Bradley."

............I choke on my tongue a moment at that answer. Bradley?! Good God, why would he call that vile personage in willingly?

"Gods be damned, he was that desperate?"

Schneizel sighs, "Between this man Kane, who as you no doubt have surmised, was well on his way to becoming another Zero, the Triumvirate unleashing chemical weapons, and our taking his troops at the worst possible time? He was in a rather unfortunate pinch. Thus, he turned to his old friend, General Douglas MacArthur, and asked him for aid."

I grind my teeth as it falls into place, "And MacArthur was the man unlucky enough to be made Bradley's minder, trying to keep this mad dog muzzled. So he offered to try and get Bradley to sortie, knowing that the man couldn't resist causing the kind of bloodbath his presence would create."

"Quite. Bradley arrived with a crack team of OSI operatives and half a battalion before setting to his usual modus operandi."

I snort at that far too generous description of the man's methods, "You mean terrorism, barbarity, and depravity, brother."

Schneizel sighs and smiles at my turn of phrase, "Sir Bradley is technically on our side, so as much as I may agree with that definition of his activities in private, I cannot, of course, refer to it as such publicly."

My brother takes a sip of tea before continuing, "Upon arriving in Area 18, Sir Bradley began an investigation into the situation on the ground. And it rapidly became apparent that Viceroy Carleton had both drastically understated the problem, and was in fact unaware of the full extent of the powder keg he was sitting on."

This is getting tiresome. I want hard details, not his beating around the bush.

"Brother, get to the point, please. And do you mind if I smoke?"

He nods, smiling lightly at me, "Of course, feel free to indulge."

I reach into my desk, pulling out a cigar and my lighter. It was a gift from.....my lady.

An engraved lighter with the words 'To my dear Nelly, whom I trust with my children, my life, and my heart.'

I strike up the flame, taking in a breath of tobacco before blowing a cloud at the screen.

"So Bradley found chemical weapons, a spring-trap for our forces, and a rebel leader readying himself for a hostile takeover. Have I missed anything?"

"That is a reasonable summary, dear sister. Bradley caught the scent of blood and went wild. There was a rather destructive battle, which ended in a victory for our forces when the leader of Nod, 'Kane', was immolated in his own Knightmare. A conflagration that also caused Bradley's own arsenal to detonate rather explosively."

I snort to myself, trying to suppress a laugh. Serves him right for carrying ordinance like napalm, flamethrowers, and thermite. His desire to see things burn finally caught up with him in deliciously ironic fashion.

"Well, well. So the problem is solved, and we tragically lost Sir Luciano Bradley? I'll be sure to send a bouquet of roses to his funeral...and I'll see that Kane has an honorable burial for his contribution to improving Britannia," I snark as I blow a smoke ring into the air.

.............Damnation. That vaguely distasteful look of disappointment on his face says my hopes are almost certainly dashed.

"Sadly for all involved, he somehow managed to survive," Schneizel says with a heavy sigh.

I bite on the cigar, grinding my teeth. How in the bloody hell does that disgusting vermin manage to have the Devil's own luck?!

"I share your opinion, Nelly. I'm quite honestly at a loss to explain how he was not roasted to cinders myself. He's currently convalescing, but thanks to the wonders of Britannian medicine, will likely be back on the active duty roster soon enough to horrify us with his latest depravity. Last I heard, he was taking the death of General MacArthur rather badly."

We lost MacArthur to that rat's nest too? Is it too much to ask that Schneizel have some good news? Just something to set my mind at ease a moment?

"Is there any good news out of this, or are you just here to rain on my parade?" I say half jokingly, half asking seriously.

Schneizel chuckles at that remark, "Not much, I'm afraid. The only real upside is that Area 18 is no longer at risk. Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod are officially broken, and none of the remaining forces are any kind of threat. Fortunately, we were able to find a suitable Viceroy in the person of Laila, our heretofore lost sister.."

In other words, back to square one, where we thought we were all along after conquering the Area in the first place. Wait....Laila?! She's alive?! "What happened to her?! Why didn't she contact us?!"

At that, he gives me a very tired and fatigued look. Which on him, is a sigh and a slow shake of the head.

"My dear sister, Laila herself informed me that she had been held captive by NOD for the past few months. She only just escaped sometime ago during the confusion. I myself have been busy trying to get a handle on the various brush fires popping up as a result of the Vampire's rampage. As such, I am simply happy to have her back alive and intact."

I'm rather inclined to agree myself. As little regard as I have for Clovis after what he did? I still have a soft spot for little Pixie... And god help me, I'm so relieved I haven't lost another of the few siblings I actually care about..... "Very well, I'll contact her at a later date to check on her," I say, rubbing my forehead as I tap out the ash on my cigar, "Alright, enough of this sidetracking. I want answers, Schneizel. Why are you backing this three-ring circus that Euphie proposed?"

I know Schneizel. He's clearly up to something, and I swear to god, I won't let him use Euphie as one of his pawns.

"As you know, the war in Europe is currently at a stalemate. And I will likely be tied up here, negotiating a ceasefire so that both sides can recuperate. With Euphie's 'Special Administrative Zone'? We can undercut Zero's rebellion and gain ourselves time to fortify against him."

So I was right. He's playing games with my sister this time, instead of her knight.

"And if he hurts Euphie?" I hiss at him, the smoke from my cigar highlighting the smoldering flicker of flame in my gaze as our eyes meet across thousands of miles of distance.

"Heh, you forget dear sister. I gained a measure of Zero's character and personality during the Kyushu battle."

You callous blackguard....."At the cost of almost killing Euphie's Knight, an act for which she reprimanded you, and for which I asked you to leave Area 11, brother," I pointedly remind him. I doubt Euphie has forgotten what he did, despite what she said earlier.

His response, is a shrug and a raised eyebrow, "I find myself moderately surprised that you, of all people, are defending an Eleven, Cornelia. Have you not gone on tirades about the depravity of the Elevens and how none of them can be trusted?"

He isn't wrong. I have certainly railed against the Elevens for what they did to Lelouch and Nunnally. Indeed, they were merely the foremost targets of my hatred for Numbers. However...........

"I have seen Suzaku Kururugi's valor and character for myself, Schneizel. And.....I admit I was wrong. Not all Numbers are worthless scum. Euphie has chosen a noble and courageous man to be her Knight. One that even someone as dedicated in their crusade against Numbers as myself, must concede is an exemplary knight."

"Ha. Ha ha ha...."

I never thought I would say those words. But it is the truth. It's hardly that amusing, though. "Something prick your sense of humor, brother?"

He covers his mouth to stifle his chuckle a moment, and then looks at me with an appraising eye.

"Your change of heart, dear sister. I do find myself curious about that broadcast you did with Zero some time ago."

I knew someone was going to give me grief for that. I've been expecting a call from him or someone back in the homeland about my standing shoulder to shoulder with a terrorist.

And yet....? I don't regret it in the slightest. Something about that masked madman seems to click with me.

"I am the Viceroy of this Area. How I conduct my affairs is my own business, Prime Minister."

My using that title signals that my patience is wearing thin and I want answers. Answer that are always frustrating to extract from Schneizel.

"As I was saying, I had a hunch and it paid off. Zero is a man who, publicly at least, holds to the tenants of honor and justice. To do harm to Euphemia would poison his reputation permanently."

My brother sits back, a look of triumph upon his fair features, "Trust me, Nelly. I'm almost certain I know exactly what Zero is up to."

I puff away at my cigar, my thoughts racing. Truly, brother? You really think you understand that man? I'm far less certain of that prospect than you are.

Zero is a man of intense convictions. While I do not believe he will hurt Euphie, this does not feel like a check. Rather, it feels like a forcing move. Something designed to force him to react.

The question is, what move are you trying to force, Schneizel?


	77. Turn 17: Alea Iacta Est

Turn 17: Alea Iacta Est

I should have expected it. It's obvious Euphie would try something this idiotic in hindsight. Maybe I figured she'd be just a wee bit more circumspect, or that she'd talk to me first.

But then again? Expecting Euphie to do something with sufficient foresight is the first step towards failure.

"Goddamn pinky princess..." I sigh rubbing my forehead.

"Umm, Lelouch?"

I turn to Rivalz, who's sitting with Milly, Nunnally and Alice on the couch....and to the side, CC is talking with her....son in Chinese.

That's going to take a while to get used to. But? I can tell they're both happier this way.

"Yes Rivalz?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Why are you....dressed like that?"

I look down briefly at the sundress and wide brimmed hat I'm wearing, a touch of makeup on my face.

"I prefer Lelucia when I'm like this. What's up?"

I think the voice throws him off more than the dress, honestly. He scratches his chin as he likely wonders what he should ask.

"Ok, 'Lelucia'. Why are you Lelucia right now?"

I shrug and pull a joint from my cigarette case.

"Because I felt like it. The alternative was marching to the Viceroy's palace, smacking Euphie for this stupid fucking idea of hers, and then smacking Suzaku for being too spineless to stop her."

Am I being unfair to Suzu? Certainly. Do I give a shit right now, however? Not particularly. Both of those two idiots have thrown a monkey wrench into things.

And on top of that? Kane and Laila, our erstwhile allies in the middle east, appears to be dead along with their entire organization, according to the news. Nunnally was distraught to hear that......as was I.

I really was a shitty brother to her.

I grumble as I light up, inhaling the smoke and sighing out a cloud, "This entire week is made of bullshittium."

"To be fair, Lulu? Those of us who know Euphie should have known better. Some things never change," Milly says with a sigh.

"Umm, Mr. Lelouch?"

I turn to Mao, who's raising his hand. It's a bit weird realizing he's mentally younger than any of the rest of us.

"It's Lelucia, Mao. What's your question?"

He fidgets under the attention, relaxing as CC rubs his shoulder. "Why is the SAZ bad? Isn't it a way for people to live peacefully without fighting?"

Oh boy. The kid is pretty smart. It's a good question, actually; it's just one of those unfortunate realities where the fairy tale ending doesn't work.

"The quick and dirty explanation is that there are too many factors that ensure its demise. Not even counting myself, I can name several other groups or individuals off the top of my head who would profit immensely by the SAZ's collapse."

Mao blinks and looks to CC. "Mom, you've seen a lot. Do you think it could work?"

She tousles his white hair, shaking her head. "No, Lelucia is right. The only way the SAZ would work is if it was official policy. So tell me, Little Mao: who sets policy for Britannia?"

It's almost cute how he's visibly thinking that over. It's a moderately more complicated question than it sounds, at least to those outside the halls of power.

However, for those of us in the royal family? The truth has always been clear.

His eyes widen as he probably just realized who's the biggest obstacle.

"Ohh. Lelucia's father. He won't let it happen."

My sister grimaces in her chair at what Charles' likely reaction will be.

Time for me to provide a reality check.

"While the Emperor might not give a damn about the SAZ privately, publicly, however, he would be forced to make a response. Not to mention the various factions of nobility, businesses, and military that are likely opposed to it. And that's even before I get into the various Number groups who have good reason to be suspicious."

I smile at Mao, who's looking depressed. It's not an easy thing to hear that fairy tales can't happen.

"The cold and unspoken truth is? Euphie's idea isn't a bad one. It just can't work in Britannia. And point of fact..." I pause as a previously considered line of thought pops up again in my head.

I cross my legs, rubbing my chin as I turn the idea I'm considering over in my head. Yes, that would be his angle, wouldn't it?

"Point of fact? I have very good reason to believe that this policy was endorsed specifically to undercut me."

Mao looks between myself and his mother, confused.

"But you just said it's not workable. And that Euphemia is trying to help people. So why would she...?"

And that sound is CC facepalming as she realizes just who would be backing the SAZ with exactly that kind of reasoning in mind.

"Schneizel," the two of us say in sync.

I really do love how she gets me sometimes.

Milly slumps back on the couch, a look of consternation on her face. "So either you join the SAZ, and we have to disarm, or you fight the SAZ, and the public turns on you. Your brother is a sneaky weasel, Lelucia."

I take a sip of tea, looking at the ceiling as I consider my options.

This really was a no-win scenario for Lelouch in the original timeline. Tragically, he found a third option that was worse than both of those two.

Recreating the "Massacre Princess" is something I will never let happen.

But what can I do? There must something I haven't considered.

"So Lelucia, what are we doing? You have a plan, right? Can't you talk to Euphie?" Rivalz asks with a plaintive look.

Talk to her? Convince Euphie not to do a bad idea? Ha! Good fucking luck!

Milly gives Rivalz a pitying look, "Trust me Rivalz, Euphie is more stubborn than Lulu. She'll never let go of this idea as long as she thinks it can help people."

........Gods be damned. It would come down to that, wouldn't it?

.....That's it! That's the solution! But.....it's not a good one. There will be a great deal of rancor and outrage if I do this plan.

But Euphie will be alive. She might be upset with me. But I'd rather have Pinky Princess mad at me than dead, with Suzaku shattered and broken by it.

Well, I told myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes. And this is one of those gutless decisions Lelouch did originally that I never liked anyway. So why not try something unexpected? Besides, I'm sure Schneizel will choke on his tongue seeing it.

I start giggling, imagining the scene of him of being stunned into incoherence and blue screening. Oh my, that's more pleasing than I expected.

"Hehehehehe..."

I can see him now, going into a complete brain freeze for a moment as his conceptions of me shatter under something that doesn't fit.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Mao shivers in CC's arms, "Mom....Lulu's being scary again...."

Alice looks on in concern, eyes shifting from myself to Nunnally.

"Have I mentioned your brother is nuts, Nunna?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Rivalz gulps as the sound of my maniacal laughter builds. This is perfect, why didn't I think of this before?! It's exactly the kind of thing I should do! This is—ack!

I cough as Milly walks over and puts me in a headlock, noogieing me.

"Stop it, Lelucia! You're scaring everyone with your crazy."

I sniff, raising my nose up. Philistines. They simply don't appreciate my expression of trium—ow.

I grimace as Milly keeps applying the knuckles while copping a feel. "I feel I'm being unfairly singled out for my willingness to express myself."

Hearing someone snort, I turn to see Nunnally giving me a look loudly proclaiming that what I said was bullshit and I should know better.

"Treacherous little sister," I grouse.

"Really, Big Sister, you should know better than to think nobody is going to say anything if you leave an opening like that," she says, trying to hide the smile on her face at my predicament.

Heh. Family, what can you do?

~~~~~

Oh great. More garbage to deal with.

I facepalm the front of my mask as I spot two guys having a fistfight out in the open as I walk into the base.

CC beside me raises an eyebrow, "What now?"

I reach into the side of my coat, drawing out a pistol, carefully removing the silencer before responding.

"I take a few days off and come back to this? People need to remember what happens when you agitate the crazy person."

My witch shakes her head in bemusement, "We both know you play it up for the crowd to an extent. And thank you for the pantsuit, by the way."

I tilt my face up and down giving her the once-over. The black dress suits her better, but I thought this white number was rather fetching as well. And it frames her ass perfectly,besides.

"They don't need to know that. It's not my problem if they can't read between the lines. And you're quite welcome, dear. Now if you'll excuse me..."

I spin the pistol in my grip before firing into the air. Which immediately stops everything as people turn to see who fired that shot.....and to their credit, only a few people pale. The rest immediately come to attention.

Who says we don't have discipline?

"You can all relax. Your fearless lunatic leader has returned. Now, what's going on? I really hope this is something for my entertainment, like an oil wrestling match. Otherwise, I'm going to start asking questions that may require nine millimeter answers," I say, hissing the last part.

"Lord Zero, you have to handle this! Tell this filth he's not welcome here!" A young guy, maybe twenties-ish with dyed blonde hair and a scar on his arm pipes up.

I raise an eyebrow at that bold declaration. Must be a new guy.

"And what, pray tell, has he done, Mr....?"

"Hiroyama Satoshi, sir. Infantryman. He's affecting morale with his poison and should be expelled not to taint us with it, sir!"

This sounds familiar. Almost like.....if he's pulling what I think he is, I need to stop this right now.

"You, your name and rank, soldier."

The other guy, who looks to be around Kallen's age, and currently sporting a black eye, salutes, wincing as he raises his arm.

"Jishiro Kashigi, sir. Infantryman. I have no idea, sir."

I tap my foot impatiently. I'm sooooo not in the mood for this.

"Somebody better start talking or my friend, Mr. Pistol, here will start answering. What the fuck is going on?" I growl out.

"This man is a detriment to our cause! His blood is tainted and shouldn't be around proper Japanese, sir!"

Tainted blood? Fucking hell, not this shit again.

"Let me guess, your complaint against Kashigi here," I say as I pace back and forth, "is because he's burakumin, yes?"

Judging by most of the crowd backing away, they clearly remember what I did to the last jackass who pulled this stunt.

"Exactly! I know you're a Britannian, sir, so you may not understand our culture. But surely you can see how this would negatively affect morale."

Oh that's cute. This guy is playing this like I don't know what the problem is. Never mind that I just used a word that almost no Britannian would know.

"That's funny, I thought I made it clear I didn't care about class, culture, or race, among other things. Did anyone hear me mention that?"

A few "Yeahs", some nods and general murmurs of agreement. So I'm not talking in a vacuum. Excellent.

"Very good. Raise your hand if you're Japanese."

.....You'd think people would know better than to give me incredulous looks.

"Humor me. I have a point to make."

Most of the BKs raise their hands, including Kashigi.

"Excellent. Raise your hand if you're Britannian."

My own hand rises as a decent number of my forces, including Reid and Milly, join me. While Japanese still make up the majority of my forces, there's plenty of Britannians who are unhappy with the system. They come from the lower classes, mostly, but they are Britannian nonetheless.

"So far, so good. Now, raise your hand if you're something else."

I spot a few hands in the back. Picking one out, I point.

"You, where are you from?"

"Hyeong Suo-Ji, sir. I'm a machinist from Korea."

Should probably look into Korea at some point. And find out what the fuck the Toromo agency actually does.

"Glad you're here. Now, everyone?"

I flare my cape back as I take a deep breath before projecting my voice around the hanger.

"Raise your hand if you're a Black Knight and you believe in justice."

At that powerful statement, everyone's hand is the air.

"Here's what you're not getting, Satoshi," I say turning back to the man, who's standing in awe.

"We all come from different places. Different backgrounds, different countries, different cultures. And yet, we have things that unite us."

I leap over to a platform, gesturing powerfully with a sweep of my arm, "The Emperor of Britannia is right, that all men are NOT created equal. However! This statement has an addition, a qualifier if you will.

"THAT CREATION DOES NOT DETERMINE WORTH! THAT A MAN'S WILL AND DRIVE CAN LET HIM SURPASS ANOTHER BY VIRTUE OF HIS OWN EFFORT! THAT, MY KNIGHTS, IS A TRUTH I HOLD DEAR!"

I hold both arms up high, "Let us not scorn any who would fight for Justice! What does it matter what a man's ancestors did, if the man himself is honorable and just?! Why should any man or woman pay for the crime of a mere blood relation?!"

My arm snaps out, finger pointing, singling out the would-be rabble-rouser, "Satoshi! If Kashigi here had taken a bullet for you, would you not strive to save him as your brother in arms, out of loyalty, camaraderie, and gratitude?!"

He nods, knees shaking at the force of my presence.

I was tempted to kill this man to make an example. But I have been away for awhile. And it feels more appropriate to remind my army just why I am their lord and master.

"Then recognize that you have wronged him! Yes, Japanese culture demands that burakumin be shunned for being spiritually unclean. But we are Black Knights before anything else! An injustice against even the least of us is an injustice against all! So tell me, Satoshi?"

I lazily aim the barrel at his forehead, speaking in a sibilant tone that nonetheless carries through the room.

"Is this foolishness worth dying for?"

The gun barrel glints in the fluorescent lights, as I wait for an answer.

After breaking out into a visible sweat after a moment, and likely realizing that, no, I am probably not bluffing?

He falls to his knees into a kowtow position.

"ゆーゆー許してくれ、ZEROさま！" (F-f-forgive me, Lord Zero!)

I holster my pistol, hopping off the platform, and walk over to offer him my hand.

"To err is human. You grew up in a certain way and were told certain things. This facet of life repeats among many cultures, be it Japanese, Britannian, Chinese, French, or any other."

I love moments like this. Seeing that dawning look of comprehension in people's eyes as they realize they're all not different from one another.

That their enemies are human like them as well.

"Indoctrination. Unexamined and absolute belief in one's elders. Cultural conformity. These....are mistakes of old Japan. Ones that I would not see repeated."

I raise my left hand, fingers outstretched to the sky, as my right pulls Satoshi to his feet.

"E Pluribus Unum. From the Many, we are One," I proclaim as my hand closes to a fist.

"I know many of you have concerns over the SAZ and what it means for us. I share those concerns."

I pace back and forth, noting that Reid is practically salivating in the background as he films this. This one probably won't go out for general publication, but it's nice to have a record of my work.

"I will be meeting with the command staff shortly after this. Rest assured, this has primacy on my attention."

I whirl around suddenly, cape twirling as I make a cutting gesture with my left arm.

"But know this! Our fight has only just begun! My faith in you, my Knights of Justice, is boundless! Just as your faith is so in me!"

"天下布武! 天下布武! 天下布武! 天下布武!" (Tenka Fubu!)

"天下布武 だぜ！ (Tenka Fubu, indeed!) Command staff, with me!"

I spot a blue-haired teenager standing nearby with a dropped jaw. Really now, Rivalz, is it that shocking to know who's behind the mask?

"How was it?" I say walking up to him.

"Lu-errr... Lord Zero! That was amazing!"

Nice recovery. I doubt anyone caught that one. Oh, right. Something I have to fix.

"One second," I say to him as I walk over and tap Kashigi on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Go to the infirmary, get patched up. And Kashigi? If this happens again, I want to be informed immediately."

He nods and trudges off, holding his side.

Because next time this happens? I'm going to have to start killing motherfuckers....again.

"How do you...do that? That thing where you feel like a colossus towering over everyone?" Rivalz whispers in a disbelieving tone, as if such a thing were the subject of fairy tales.

I smirk under the mask as I walk with him, "Practice, study of theatrical techniques, psychology, and natural talent."

I hear a feminine snort at that statement, "Yeah right. You're also the biggest ham in the country.....Rivalz?!" a shocked Q-1 finishes as she sees who I'm walking with.

"Hey there, do I know you....Kallen?!" And his brain just caught up with his wandering eye.

I make a move to step back, only for Kallen to grab my cloak collar firmly.

"Zero, why is my friend and classmate here?"

"Umm Kallen, I'm right he—" Rivalz pipes up, only to be silenced by her upraised finger on her other hand.

"I want to hear it from this masked jackass first. Start talking, sir," she finishes with a stormy tone promising violence.

"You do know that just makes him hot for you, right?" CC snarks from her position leaning on the wall.

"Maybe I find hitting him cathartic, sue me," she says under her breath.

"Can I sue your pants off, or failing that, your pilot suit?"

Rivalz stifles a laugh as he tries very hard not to smile at the brass balls I'm displaying.

Credit to Q-1, she barely twitched at that crack. Perhaps she's getting used to me?

"Zero...." she says in a tone that's desperately trying to be menacing, while failing miserably due to the rosy red on her cheeks.

"Fine. But only because you're adorable right now. CC and I had to deal with some domestic issues involving an argument between us. Rivalz got caught up in that unexpectedly," I reluctantly answer with a shrug of my shoulders.

Rivalz is looking innocently off to the side, his poker face clearly breaking down.

"Domestic issues? What, did he show up with a pizza while you were in flagrante delicte?"

.......I'm impressed she even knows that term. Well done Kallen.

Rivalz turns to CC, a grin threatening to burst out onto his face, "I think that's Latin, what does it mean?"

"Literally 'in flagrant defiance', I believe. It's a colloquial expression for being caught in the act. Usually referring to sex," she answers slyly.

And thar she blows. He's lost this one. "Hahahaha! Man, you two would be the kind of people to answer the door without stopping, wouldn't you? Hahahaha!"

CC is giggling at the idea, which I admit does sound kinky.....except for the issue of Nunnally potentially walking on us. That's a bridge too far.

Ignoring the two laughing wiseasses, I continue, "Anyways, CC's son arrived from China and that was the reason we had an argument these last few days."

I know I should stop screwing with her like this. But it's soooo much fun. The double take on her face as she realizes what I just said is worth every shilling.

"Her....son? And why were you fighting over that? Mad someone got there first?" she quips.

I turn my head towards my witch, who for once, doesn't have a snappy comeback.

"Well, CC, tell her. Tell Q-1 why we were arguing over Mao."

Taking a deep breath and wilting a bit, she answers in a low soft voice.

"Because Mao was also one of my contractors many years ago. I gave him a Geass to read minds at six years old, and abandoned him when he lost control of it and was unable to grant my wish..."

Ow. Shocking, sure. But did you have to drop me, Kallen?

Seeing as how that just killed the mood, and Fireball Kallen is winding up for a good mad? I need to intervene.

"Don't. She and I already fought with each other for two days over this. It's dealt with."

Rivalz pipes up, having regained his composure in the interim.

"Kallen, the guy kidnapped me, held me at gunpoint, and used me as a hostage. And you know what?"

He sighs, reaching into his uniform, pausing as he feels around, apparently not finding something.

"Umm, Zero, can I steal a few hits?"

I shrug and toss him my cigarette case, "Take one for yourself and hand it back to CC. What are friends for?"

Thanks to Tamaki, and likely Rivalz soon, I've got plenty of gangja.

He sparks up, taking a deep pull before visibly relaxing.

"Thanks. Anyway, like I was saying, he did all that to me. And you know what?"

He shakes his head slowly, looking into Kallen's confused blue eyes.

"I feel sorry for him. He's like our age, but his Geass driving him nuts means he's more like a twelve-year-old. All he wanted was to have his mom back. And after hearing all that? I don't have the heart to be mad at the guy anymore. And you didn't see these two the last few days," he says pointing to myself and CC.

"They were both utterly miserable. I'm not saying CC didn't screw up or Lu-err, Lord Zero was right to hit her. But sometimes you gotta let people work things out. I personally think that guy Mao hasn't been this happy in a long time. And maybe I'm just a nobody, but I think that's what's important."

I clap slowly, genuinely impressed. "When did you learn how to be such a good orator, Rivalz?"

He takes a puff, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "Well, you learn to listen to people pouring their hearts out a lot as a bartender. That, and I hang out with you a lot. I had to pick up something."

Seeing as how Kallen looks like she is about to have an aneurysm out of sheer frustration with me?

"So! Let's get to the meeting, and see what everyone thinks of Euphie's wild ride," I say in a saccharine sweet tone as I start walking.

"Rivalz....you know this isn't a game, right? We're seriously going to war against Britannia if the SAZ doesn't stop us."

Figured she would ask him that. But much to my surprise and delight while talking with him previously?

I learned Rivalz Cardemonde is a better man than I gave him credit for.

"I know," he says with a sigh. I'm not looking behind me, so I can just imagine him looking uncharacteristically serious. "But I've seen enough with my contacts with the underworld to—"

"Wait, hold up. YOU have contacts with the underworld?" she blurts out in the most bullshit-calling tone I've heard since she first met me.

I turn my mask backwards, "How do you think we set up the illegal chess gambling matches I play? Rivalz is the one with the contacts."

Gambling in and of itself is legal. The kind of high-stakes gambling I do, however, is a rich man's playground and technically illegal.

The state is leery of high-stakes gambling, so it's regulated with a taxable percentage of the pot. But if it's off the books and private? Or if you're sufficiently wealthy or powerful enough? They'll look the other way. Not to mention nobles don't like publicizing their gambling losses, so they just pay up out of pride.

Just like Rivalz said all those months ago: If you have the money for it, the rules don't apply.

"As I was saying, I've seen and heard a lot. Zero's right; there's something seriously wrong with my country. I can't fight, I'm just a student, a bartender, a chess fixer, and anoccasional pot dealer."

A collection of titles that already sets you apart from most of the people we go to school with, buddy.

"Rivalz, don't sell yourself short. You're one of the people who keeps the council running. Without you, who would we have to throw at Milly?" she says reassuringly, though that last part is only half joking. Milly Duty is most of what we all do on the council, anyway.

"Rivalz wouldn't bring this up himself, but he's actually the guy who does the accounting with me at the end of the day. I figure how how to work in Milly's crazy budget mutilations, but as Treasurer?"

I pat him on the shoulder, nodding firmly as my blue haired friend smiles sheepishly.

"He's the one who checks my math and makes sure it balances. And once in a while, we throw in something extra from our chess hustling if we ever need extra padding to stay in the black."

Or, more typically, if Milly has had an Idea and we need money for mayhem-related expenses.

Hmm, now there's a thought.

"Speaking of Millicent...?"

He sighs and takes another pull as he leans against a wall.

"You want to know why I kept trying all these years even though she never gave me a shot?"

We both nod, with Kallen mouthing 'years??' at me silently, to which I nod.

"I guess it's because she stuck out so much. The star in the spotlight, the Mad Princess of Ashford, etc. Me, I saw a girl who didn't know how to relate to people and needed a friend."

He scratches his head as he parses his next words.

"Maybe I'm just infatuated, maybe it's just lust, I dunno. I just felt the urge to keep trying. I knew it wouldn't work out, most likely; she's got her issues with her parents trying to marry her off."

This is honestly the most I've heard him talk about this in years. I really have been a shitty person to him, haven't I?

"But learning all this shit was going on? That Lu-Lord Zero is who he is, that Milly's been working with him, what happened to his sister, hell, that you're involved too, Kallen?"

He laughs, looking up in desperate need, searching for a peace of mind likely gone for the foreseeable future.

"It's crazy. It's totally fucking crazy. Maybe the world was always crazy and I didn't see because it wasn't close to me. But everything I'm doing, that I've been doing...it seems so childish and small."

To tear aside that veil of normality and reason to glimpse past the edge of the world. 'Tis not for the faint of heart.

"Be wary of uncharted waters, for there be dragons," my voice echoes, startling both my friends and causing a smirk to break out on CC's face.

"My, I haven't heard that expression in a long time." With everyone's eyes on her, my queen elaborates, "It was a favorite expression of your mother, Zero."

Huh. Never knew mom was the nautical type.

"Mom liked sailing?"

At that question, CC's nose crinkles and she seems to suppress a laugh. "She did, but the expression was more along the lines of that she herself was the dragon."

It suddenly strikes me, that my entire family is insane, and I, somehow, am on the saner side of spectrum.

"Sometimes, crazy works," I say with a shrug as we resume walking.

"Say, how do you know his mom anyway?" Kallen queries, with a question that was bound to happen.

Urge to start laughing, rising......

"Oh, she was my former contractor and one of my lovers. I knew her before she married Zero's father."

Urge to laugh, out of control.....

".....What." "Woah, really? You were friends with benefits with Lu-err, Lord Zero's mom?"

Oh fuck it, I can't help myself. CC's going to either get pissed at me for this crack, or she's going to laugh her sexy derriere off.

"I guess you could say, she's a family heirloom? Hahahahaha!" I get off before descending into a paroxysm of congenial laughter.

"You little bastard..... hahahaha!" her eyes go wide a moment before she starts laughing in disbelief at the sheer gall of what I just called her.

"Rivalz, was your buddy always this cracked?"

My closest male friend besides Suzaku is watching us with a gentle smile as he snickers to himself, Kallen observing us howling with laughter while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"He's always had a dry wit. But he was never really someone who emoted most of the time. Honestly, I like him better this way. He's more......human, I guess?"

Bit of an insult, but he's not wrong. Lelouch was always kind of a cold fish in the original timeline. Probably why that CC gave him so much grief.

~~~~~~~

After finally getting everyone to calm down, we at long last, proceed to the meeting room....which, looking at the clock, we're like 8 minutes late getting to. Whoops.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got caught up discussing ancient history."

Of course, our lack of military protocol means at this point I am officially open for ribbing.

"What, you stopped for a quickie, boss?" Tamaki says with a leer to some chuckling from the others.

Kallen's hackles immediately rise at that, so I put my hand on her shoulder and shake my head at her.

"Seriously, Tamaki? Why do you think pissing off Kallen is a good idea? I do it regularly, which should tell you something."

"That you're a masochistic lunatic?" my redheaded ace snarks with a resigned smile as she lifts my hand from her shoulder.

I take a stage bow, "And proud of it."

"Haha, sir, while we appreciate the comedic stylings of your ongoing wacky relationship issues, perhaps we can get to the meeting?" Ohgi says, trying to regain some composure.

Bit of a killjoy, but we are running late. And I was trying to get everyone to relax a bit before diving into the SAZ mess.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all day. Give me a minute to brew some tea, and then we'll get into it."

Hmm, probably black tea since its early. Coffee? Nah, maybe later. Looking over the fridge, we do have cream and milk if anyone wants it.

After a few minutes, everyone has a nice steaming cup of tea in front of them, and we're ready for today's meeting.

"So before we start, there's a few important announcements I have to make."

I stand up, looming over everyone as my irritation seeps into my voice.

"I have grown very very weary of dealing with the burakumin issue. So I want this message heard loud and clear. It stops NOW."

Seeing as how there are a few questioning looks, probably need to explain that one.

"For the benefit of those who aren't well versed in Japanese culture, 'burakumin' is a derogatory term for a hereditary underclass in Japanese society."

Gesturing in a half-assed manner with disdain dripping from my every word, I continue to expound.

"For reasons I will not go into too much depth about, having largely to do with Shinto and other Japanese spiritual practices, certain professions were held to be spiritually impure and would leave an irreversible taint on a person's nature. Professions like leatherworking, gravedigging, meat butchers, etc."

I spark up, taking a toke while sighing that this likely won't be the last time I have to deal with this.

"Much like the Dalit, the untouchables caste in India, as Dr. Chawla can attest, burakumin are discriminated against in a variety of ways. Denial of public services, lines of credit, ostracized from social circles, etc. What makes Japan especially galling, though, is the fact that meticulous family registries track ancestry back centuries in many cases."

I tap out the ash, dramatically pausing for effect before I lay out the idiocy of this practice.

"In other words, if you had an ancestor who was burakumin, even if it was centuries ago and your family hasn't been involved in that type of work since? You are still considered tainted by association."

This conversation is making a lot of people uncomfortable, what with my laying out one of the least talked about Japanese cultural mores. They could have buried this a long time ago and consigned it to the dustbin of history. Instead the practice of discrimination was continued.

"Ironically, Britannia's smashing of the old government and Clovis' incompetent handling of the records, means it's actually much harder now to trace family lines, and thus burakumin are, in fact, less discriminated against in Area 11 compared to old Japan," I exclaim with a low chuckle.

Tohdoh clears his throat to get everyone's attention. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what he wants to say.

"While the JLF did not officially discriminate in that regard, in practice, we too treated them as a lower class. I know of at least one instance where a man was denied a promotion on that basis."

He sighs, taking a sip of his tea before continuing, his voice weary.

"Katase and I spoke on this more than once. And while we both were against it, we felt maintaining continuity of tradition was important, and that we would lose personnel if we repudiated it publicly. A decision.....that now, in hindsight, I regret."

The room is stark silent at that chilling tale. To hear that 奇跡の藤堂 (Tohdoh of Miracles) condoned this practice for the sake of expediency brings it home for most of them just how widespread this is.

I rap my knuckles on the tables, the sound causing a few flinches, "Which is WHY I have had to come down so harshly on it. To the point that I have shot people for it previously."

And my, didn't that put the fear of God into people? To execute a man in cold blood for the sake of a burakumin? Small wonder even the Japanese think me mad.

"I let it go this time because this wasn't a good time, and because the offender was young and ignorant. Next time, however? That will be a direct repudiation of my authority. And an example will have to made."

I sit back in my chair, fingers steepled, "I trust you all will impart to your subordinates that I am deadly serious about this?"

After a few nods, I take a breath and let the heavy atmosphere abate.

"Wunderbar. Now, onto lighter matters. Permit me to introduce our newest agent, Rivalz Cardemonde."

The bluenette stands up, nervous at the attention.

"お早よございます。よろしくお願いします。" (Good morning. Please take care of me)

Heh. And here he was worried about first impressions. I bugged him to start learning Japanese after Mao for exactly this reason. And judging by the looks? I think he did well enough that they won't have a problem. It's more of an issue in his case because he's young and clearly not impoverished, so he needed to seen as being serious about our cause.

"Rivalz is a student, but more interesting are his part-time jobs. He not only works as a bartender in several different bars due to a temp agency, he's also a weed dealer."

That guffawing laugh is Tamaki finally realizing who this kid is.

"Holy shit, this is the guy?! The Brit dealer you said would be a connection?!"

I nod and seeing that gesture, Tamaki goes up and high fives the nervous Rivalz.

"Wassup man! Tamaki Shin'ichirou, president of the Weed Union!"

Weed union??? Eh, screw it. Somebody was bound to call it something like that, sooner or later.

"The what?"

Tamaki scratches his head, "I run a co-op representing all the Japanese dealers in the Kanto area. Welcome to the group, dude!"

I swear it's like looking at a mirror.....

I tap the table twice to regain attention, "Moving on, one last item of note before new business."

And I really need to get something nice for the office crew. This meeting desk is beautiful. Finely finished and polished mahogany, with rosewood trim.

"Big thank you to the office workers for this desk, by the way. Anyways, as many of you have no doubt been gossiping about, CC and I have been having a bit of a tiff over a few matter."

Understatement, but the details are not for public consumption.

"We have since resolved them, and she has agreed to be my fiancée."

And that's Kaguya in the back holding up her fan in a victory gesture, as everyone else cheers.

"シー・ツー万歳！！ シー・ツー万歳！！" (Long live CC!! Long live CC!!)

My darling witch titters at the compliments and puts her hand under her chin as she quietly gropes me under the table with the other one.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep everyone's favorite masked man under my thumb, right, Zero-kun?" she says in a teasing tone.

I'd object, but? She quite literally has me by the balls. And damned if I'm not enjoying it.

"You may want to move your hand unless you want me to reciprocate," I say in a husky voice as my left hand rubs her thigh under the table.

"Woohoo! Free sex show! Take it off!" Milly yells from her seat.

Tempting....but I'm not sure this is a good time for an orgy. Not to mention, Tohdoh is getting antsy, and Kallen is likely to throw something at me if we don't stop.

"Alright, alright. Time to do some actual work. And talk about the two-ton elephant in the room that we've been avoiding."

The Special Administration Zone of Japan. Euphemia's oh-so-brilliant idea.

"Before we arrived, I had Reid and Milly cook up a presentation to explain just why the SAZ is a problem. Take it away, guys. And someone get the lights."

I kick back in the chair as the two of them walk to the front, Milly holding up papers, Reid holding a tablet connected to his laptop and the projector at the back.

"So, to start off with, why has nobody tried this idea before? Surely, someone would have figured that sugar works better than vinegar to attract certain things, right?" Milly says, bringing her natural speaking ability as president of Ashford to the fore.

The screen shows a bombed-out ghetto side by side with a modern office building.

"The answer is that such a thing is against the policies of the country. And Princess Euphemia is thus far the only royal ever to voice such an opinion."

Milly shrugs as the picture behind her shifts to a smiling Euphie.

"From a political perspective, this idea is foolproof. Either we work with her, thereby disarming and losing our fighting momentum..."

Reid lights up a cigarette, breathing out a cloud of tobacco, "Or, we lose popular support as terrorists against the peace. Which, given the foreboding and terrifying reputation of Zero, compared to the congenial and open Princess Euphemia, is already starting to happen."

He hits a button on his tablet displaying a picture with a crosshairs over Euphie, marked with a red X.

"The idea of assassinating her was considered, but it was vetoed on multiple grounds."

Milly gives the stink-eye to Reid, who was the asshole to bring the suggestion up. Not that I blame him; this is exactly why I hired him. But I made it clear that all Black Operations get approved by me first. There will be no cutting me out of the loop.

"For starters? Euphie was one of my best friends growing up. She's a complete innocent. Not to mention we'd never get away with it."

Not unless the Massacre Princess happens.....and if I did end up killing Pinky Princess? Chances are I'd be joining her by my own hand.

Reid nods, not the least bit ashamed of his idea, "Let be known, we do not speak for Zero. This is a presentation and brainstorming session, we are merely reviewing all options."

I cough, causing everyone to turn towards me, "I specifically told Reid I wanted all options on the table, even the unthinkable ones. Sometimes, you need to see all the tools you have, to get an idea of how to approach a problem."

Milly gestures to the next picture, a series of graphs and charts.

"Overall, the Black Knights, despite Zero's own reputation, are surprisingly popular among civilians, even among Britannian citizens. But?"

Another chart pops up, showing higher numbers and a pie chart with one very large out-sized section.

"Euphie, on the other hand? Is universally beloved by everyone except hardliners on both sides. A fact that means we can't try to smear her reputation in the media. Especially given various parts of the Britannian press have already tried over her knighting Suzaku."

Reid smirks at that, "They of course, were struck by lèse-majesté laws for impugning the character of an Imperial princess. Even if privately, Suzaku Kururugi is a stick in their craw, they can't insult her over it."

No doubt Andreas Darlton was eager to prosecute those cases. Jeremiah mentioned he hates the press.

"We thought about a false flag operation, something to implicate Britannia in malfeasance to remind the public of who is sponsoring the SAZ."

Reid grimaces as the next slide shows Cornelia at a press conference.

"Regrettably, that isn't possible due to the Viceroy herself. Princess Cornelia is giving tacit support to the idea, but has made it obvious she personally does not agree with the project. Which means any interference with it on the Britannian side risks her ire. Something most people have enough sense of self-preservation to avoid. Which, amusingly, does not include anyone in this room," he says sarcastically, a bit of mirth in his voice.

Gallows humor, one of my favorite kinds.

The next slide is a small organizational chart showing a question mark above Nelly and Euphie.

"We debated going after whoever was backing the SAZ, but we ran into the problem of the few people who could either not having the desire, or being very high up in the ranks. That concludes our presentation. Zero, the floor is yours," Milly curtsies as she and Reid step aside.

And as par for the course, I, the inimitable Zero, have to solve this Gordian Knot.

"As you can see, we have a serious problem here. The SAZ is an existential threat to our organization and goals. But we can't retaliate openly due to political and PR reasons."

I breath out a smoke cloud and drop the bombshell.

"The unnamed party who's backing the SAZ.......is Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the Prime Minister."

Man, imagine if I hadn't gotten everyone relaxed beforehand. They'd be MORE freaked out than they are now.

"While he has not publicly announced it, the timing of this hypothesis fits when the larger geopolitical picture is taken into account. The Prime Minister is currently negotiating with Europia United, and, combined with the clean up in Area 18 of the remains of our allies, the late 'Brotherhood of NOD', means he and Britannian armed forces are likely to be tied up for the foreseeable near future.

"Furthermore, I—"

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
Yume-no nakanara ieru  
Shikou kairo-wa shouto-sunzen  
Ima-sugu aitai-yo"

I pause as a ringtone goes off…..A ringtone I reserved for only one person.

"Excuse me, I have to take this,” I say as I hurriedly tap my helmet, linking the comms suite to my cell.

"LL?!"

"I thought I should call you and let you know, I am now in control of the entire Middle East and parts of Euro-Asia. Praise me."

Laila?!?! .......Thank god. Bradley didn’t get to her.

"One moment," I say, before turning to address the room. "Disregard what I just said about Area 18. It seems somebody pulled a fast one. I'll be right back after I get the details."

I dash into my office, locking the door, astounded at her excellent timing "You are the worst little sister ever," I say breathlessly, ecstatic she’s alright.

"It took me about as long to take over one country with parts of Euro-Britannia and the EU without their notice or consent, yet you’re still trying to take control of Japan." Laila giggles and sighs into the receiver. "More importantly, how are you doing, Lelouch?"

I cannot begin to describe how relieved I am to getting shit from her.

"Unlike you? I’m trying not to kill the person running the country, IE: Nelly, and conserving my forces for the inevitable counterattack. How much do you know about what's going on here in Nippon?"

His little half sister hums in thought for a moment. "Well, let me see... SAZ, which is undoubtedly Schneizel's doing with Euphie as the cover, is a trap specifically made for you. Which will basically begin the long impending Battle of Tokyo. He might hope you’d fuck up somehow, maybe force you to do something distasteful to ruin your reputation. Beyond that, I'm just seeing more of the same troop movements as you undoubtedly are."

Points for being up on current events. But there's a few things you don't know, Pixie.

"What if I told you that the SAZ is Euphie's attempt to start a peaceful reform of the Empire because she wants an alternative to my way?"

She laughs, almost... delightfully? The laughter fades after a few seconds and Laila's skepticism is audible through the phone to my ears. "That’s Euphie to the core, but you and I both know that won't truly work. The socio-cultural momentum of the Britannian Empire is too ingrained for that to take effect beyond Japan. It would be the work of a lifetime, assuming she even lives that long, to ensure that there such a place in every part of the world.

"What is the SAZ, but the Britannian Noble Burden?" The young woman's voice turns wistful, then sardonic and mournful. "In the end, the only way to affect lasting change in any kind of decent timescale is through fire and blood. The sacrifice of innocent lives…”

The shrug I give in response she obviously can't see, but I'm reasonably sure she's imagining it.

"And that presumes that various powers do not destroy her in the attempt. No, I know it won't work. And for the record, I prefer 'blood and iron', as Bismarck spoke of. Realpolitik DOES work, contrary to what some think. And don’t think I’m not aware of the cost. That is part of the burden of the king."

It galls me that Schneizel is one of the only other people to appreciate that man's genius.

There is a low purr of amusement from Laila, tuning into a throaty moan of satisfaction that tapers off. "And... what will you do now, Lelouch? Euphemia's naïvety and innocence will be broken once you reject it for what it is. How will you save her from this mess she’s mired herself into?"

My hand grips the phone, irritated that my own sister is being so heartless, and doesn't seem to understand how much this entire situation pains me.

"I find your lack of heart irritating. I can respect Euphemia's idealism and the beauty of her dream, even if it isn't feasible. What of you, Laila? What do you believe in, that is greater than yourself?"

There was silence on the other end, as though his sister had been considering his words carefully, before she spoke almost wistfully. "I don’t like war. Peace is good, it’s safe and people won’t cry and be angry. My goals are shallow and selfish." Her voice becomes bittersweet as I listen. “In many ways, it’s a sense of entitlement I know full well I don’t deserve. I don’t care about things greater than myself Lelouch… so long as my conscience remains intact and the people I care for and love are well.”

I grip my fist at how familiar this sounds. I didn’t let this pass the last time I heard it, I’m not letting it go now.

“I heard Nunnally say something almost exactly along these lines. And I refused to let her blind herself to the truth. I admit to some of the same selfishness that you claim. But the difference is? I want to create something worth all the bloodshed and suffering. The gentler and better world that Nunnally spoke of. A world where justice prevails and the darkness that pervades it now is but a memory. That, is what I aim for, Laila.”

"Ha! HahaHa!" Her voice cracks for a moment before she begins chuckling, then laughing. The laughter is full of amusement, joy, and hope….it’s a heartwarming feeling that I can still provoke such a reaction from her.. It takes her a few minutes to recompose herself as the laughter trails off. Laila sighs softly and whispers into the receiver. “Kane has given me Nod. And with Nod, I’ve secured the center of the western front for you, brother mine.”

Well well. Little pixie has become something impressive.

“You know you didn’t have to do anything for me. I would have welcomed you regardless, Laila. But….I thank you for your help. And I’m sorry I couldn’t come to your aid.”

“Oh, beloved brother mine. It was not for you.” There is a sad smile in her drawling voice, tight with conviction. “It was to protect them from your eventual conquests. You’ll not stop with Japan. Next will be the Asian Sphere, then Britannia. Then the EU. You’ll show no mercy, no kindness unless necessary. I told you, I’m a selfish girl. And I cannot condone the bloodshed of even my enemies unless I made sure I tried to save them.”

I can’t help but smile proudly at that declaration, “You’ve grown up a lot since those days in Aries Villa when you used to peek on us in the bathes and raised hell for everyone. I’m proud of the person you’ve become.”

“Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of royal tradition that is to lust after our own siblings.”

She’s got me there. It really is something of a tradition in the imperial family.

“Well, I can’t really say anything given that I roped Euphemia into my little group at this point. And yes, she knows who I am. And unfortunately, she still wants to do this SAZ idiocy,” I say with a grouse in my voice.

"Area Eighteen's change of government is complete. With that in mind, I've begun expanding my operations into Northern Africa. Out of curiosity, in your opinion, which of the Britannian fleets stationed at the Europia United would you target, if you had the ability to do so?"

Heh. So it was a fake out after all. The fleets, though? Intriguing. Seems she's getting ready for a push.

"If I had the resources to target an entire fleet, I personally wouldn't hit either of those two. The Euro scum can burn. You are aware that I have no intention of allying with them or the Chinese, yes? Or did you miss my broadcast at Kyushu?" I say sarcastically, amused that she doubtless has a ready rebuttal.

"Well, then I suppose you wouldn't want the Britannian Empire suddenly scrambling to form a new defensive line, thusly granting you a frankly enormous window of opportunity." Laila's voice takes on a vaguely mocking tone as the sound of sipping comes across the line. "Is that not what birthday presents are for?"

You smug little…..that feeling of an older brother’s pride is swelling within my chest at her blatant manipulation and devil may care attitude. And my birthday is coming up too.

"You conniving little bitch. Well played. Hit one, hit both. I don't care. Wait till I get close to Tokyo, then launch your attack. After I crush the inevitable counterattack, we'll see about linking our forces up."

Plus, it will keep Schneizel busy putting out fires, which is good. I don't want to face him yet, we're not ready.

"Is there any other assistance you may require?" Asked Laila obligingly, no doubt satisfied with her petty verbal victory. Honestly, it's far more attractive when CC does it. And yet? I can’t help feeling some ardour for her mimicking it. However? That question does bring something else to mind besides indulding in knotting the family tree.

“Actually, this is perhaps the best time for me to ask something that’s been bothering me since our last conversation.”

I take a deep breath before continuing, because this conversation is about to take a turn for the uncomfortable.

“Laila…..How exactly did you know about CC, VV, and Geass?”

I start pacing around my office, eye narrowing, “You know far too much. Things that I frankly, find highly suspicious. Geass in particular is something you should have no knowledge about….unless….” I say as something comes to mind. 

“Unless you know a Code Bearer. So how about it, Pixie? Care to explain yourself?”

There is shifting on the other side before Laila speaks up, “Kane is a Code Bearer.”

…No. That’s not it.

“No. There’s something else. You knew I was Zero. You knew that I was close with CC. You knew about secrets of the empire that I doubt even the most diligent investigator in OSI could ever uncover without being killed.”

I sit back in my chair, stroking my chin, “Pixie, talk to me. Tell me what’s really going on. Because right now, there’s too many inconsistencies. Whatever it is, I’ll listen.”

“I’m in way over my head.” She groans with resignment. “Fine. I know the future. A future. I’m not sure if this one is better.”

Uh oh. This sounds familiar….

“Did this future result in my being stabbed through the heart by Suzaku Kururugi wearing my mask?” I ask with a faint voice.

“That is incredibly specific, Lelouch.” Despite the attempt at levity, the shock in Laila’s voice is apparent through the cellphone.

Fucking. Called it.

“Oh that’s just fucking greaaaaat. So whatever that bitch who showed me the future is, got you too?”  
“Uhhh, you mean looks sort of like CC except all dark hair and albino?” Laila is babbling now, words tumbling over each other as she continues. “-I still get wet dreams about her sometimes.”

……………..What the fuck???

“Ok, I didn’t see her. Only heard a female voice. And the fact that she looks like CC isn’t going to save her from me. I refuse to be her pawn or any other higher power’s,” I growl out, my voice rumbling in the room.

Laila doesn’t speak for a moment, before asking softly. “I’m going to assume you’re going to kill her. Won’t you settle for making her your wife?”

The only response I can make to that is to start laughing.

“Hahahahahaha!”

After a second, I take a breath and answer.

“No. She will either forfeit whatever game she is playing, or I’ll find a way to remove her myself. But I refuse to allow myself or humanity to be pawns in some eldritch game. As the Dai Roku Ten Maou, I can do no less,” I say rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Like hell I’m letting anyone or anything decide my destiny for me. None may command the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

Laila’s voice is meek as she replies. “Alright.”

The sigh I let out is palpable, “Pixie, do you have that little faith in me? You said you didn’t know if this future is better than the one you saw. But let me tell you something important. Euphemia will LIVE to see this future.”

“... the other future’s Lelouch wasn’t nearly as ruthless and bloodthirsty as you are, brother mine. He didn’t scare me.”

"And Euphie’s blood was on his hands. He failed. Just watch the show. I will show you how a king displays his force of will. The SAZ will be stopped without firing a single shot," I pronounce with the full force of my voice.

Laila mustered a happier tone in her voice, "Oh good, a speech. I look forward to seeing it."

"By the way, since you know a code bearer, did you take a contract?" I ask with a lighter tone.

“...Will you be mad if I said yes?” Laila asks me, her voice breaking slightly.

Damn.

“Laila, did you need to do it to survive? Did you need the power?”

“Ahm, ahum… er…” She sounds embarrassed as she mumbles something to the effect of, “Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time? ”

“Laila, I took mine from CC because the alternative was getting filled with holes by Clovis’ imperial guard. I’ve been hyper conservative with it’s use. Geass is a CURSE.”

“To be entirely fair I thought it’d be a powerful advantage to survive the shitstorm that was Bradley, Cultists, and terrorists with too many scuds!” Protests Laila strenuously, her previous demeanor forgotten as she defends her actions. “And you know what? It did.”

“Laila? Calm down. I’m not mad.”

God knows I can’t throw stones due to my own circumstances.

“The only thing I’m going to ask is two personal requests. You can refuse the second one, but I don’t think you have much of a choice in the first one.”

I’m going to relish reaction to what I’m about to say. Because it’s sure to be entertaining.

“Well don’t keep it to yourself, Lelouch.” Her voice is testy and wary. “Please. Share.”

Ah the joys of being an older brother.

“First thing? You personally apologize to Nunnally for making her cry when she thought you were dead.”

“... that’s fair.”

Is this unfair? Maybe. But she really does need to square things with Nunnally. And my full sister will thank me for getting them to talk.

“Second, and this one is refusable?” I smirk to myself as I try very hard to keep a straight face for this next part.

“CC wants to play with you,” I say in a low sensual voice.

“Huh. Well… okay…” Laila hums softly to herself before replying. “...have her send a list of what she wants and I’ll go through it later.”

Bitch Tornado was right, Laila really does have the hots for her.

“I might decide to join in myself, but that’s up in the air,” I say nonchalantly. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten that you were one of the competitors in the ‘marry Lelouch’ sweepstakes.

“Oh good.” Her voice is light and airy, a telltale sign of her scheming, if I remember correctly. Let’s try a curve ball then, shall we?

“And what if I decide to indulge in some sisterly affection? Would you like to play with big sister Leloucia?” I say with my female voice in a sultry tone.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare ask you to go that far.” Laila coos, biting back her giggles. “You might decide not to in the end.”

“Not at all. I’m happy to be Leloucia or Lelouch. My feminine identity is as much a part of me as Zero is. I can tell you firsthand that Suzaku enjoys it,” I say with a smirk and a triumphant tone.

“We’ll see.”

A smile quirks my lip upwards as I think of the perfect comeback. Call it sibling rivalry, but I’m not letting her get the last laugh.

"I hate to break it to you, but CC is so much better at the haughty bitch act than you are. Please, stop trying to outdo her,” I say as I hang up with a laugh.

Petty as hell? Of course. But I would be failing as an older brother if I didn’t try to drive my little sister up the wall a bit. All in all, a very enlightening and productive phone call. Not to mention Nunnally will be overjoyed that Pixie survived Bradley’s rampage.

I strut back into the conference room, hands behind my back, the picture of the confident and enigmatic leader.

"So what did Kane want? She's a bit far for a booty call."

Annnnnd thank you CC, for ruining my moment.

"She offered to give us a distraction by starting some shit in Europia that will keep Britannia busy for awhile. And we may be linking up with her group at some point in the future."

Ohgi's brow furrows as he looks at me questioningly. No doubt he's going to ask about Euphie's idea.

"Sir? What of the SAZ? According to your presentation, we don't really have a response that won't end up handicapping us in some way. And don't we owe it to the people to try an approach that doesn't engender a war with Britannia?"

I sigh, shaking my head in annoyance. I suppose it was too much to hope for that he would figure it out.

"Ohgi," I say, cupping his chin lightly as I look him in the eyes. "It won't work. And to join the SAZ would insult all of my soldiers who signed on risking their lives for something better than being mere Elevens under the boot heel of Britannia."

I resume my spot at the head of the table, holding up my hand and slowly clenching it into a fist. It seems I must once again demonstrate that the Demon King, does not play by the same rules as everyone else.

"You are right, the SAZ would handicap us if we did any conventional response. Which is why, we are NOT doing a conventional response."

I slam my fist on the table, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "I shall go myself in the Gawain, and put an end to this farce in person. I will shatter the SAZ in one fatal strike, without harming a single soul. And show you all, once and for all, the depths of my resolve and fury."

The King does not bow to the will of the people. The people kneel in supplication to the king. He serves his people in the fashion he sees best, by giving them what they need, not what they think they want. And sometimes, the people are fools who don't understand what they're asking for.

A messiah would not understand the difference. They serve as a symbol of hope and act as the instrument of the people's will. But a Demon King?

A Demon King does not bow to popular opinion. A Demon King is a symbol of fear, as well as hope. And of the cold hard truths that the ignorant masses would deny in their hearts.

~~~~~~~~~

I sit in silence as the broadcast for the SAZ plays in the background on one of the monitoring screens in the Gawain's cockpit.

"We are here live at the opening of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan as designated by Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, awaiting the possible arrival of Zero, leader of the terrorist group 'The Black Knights' and so-called 'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.' What's our ETA, Jocelyn?"

"Well, Tom, the SAZ is scheduled to open sometime in the next five minutes and we have received no word from Zero or the Black Knights as to their intentions. Given the man's Britannian origins and modus operandi, whatever he does promises to be a spectacle."

I open my eyes at that remark, smirking. Time to give the people what they asked for then. A performance to set the world stage ablaze.

"My dear CC, I do believe we are being asked to arrive early for curtain call. What do you think we should do?"

My witch looks back at me with a raised eyebrow, "Usually you do what you want in these situations. Why are you asking me?"

I doff my mask, moving over to kiss her neck as I nuzzle against her, "Because, my queen, you are no longer a mere accomplice. Nor a witch existing outside humanity. You are the Queen of Hell, standing astride the world with the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

That look of heartfelt emotion, the shimmering in her eyes, ah, such is love.

"As such, you have a say in this command performance, the climax of this act in our opera of war."

She hits a button setting the Gawain to autopilot and then pounces on me, her fingers clawing my back as she kisses me heatedly. A kiss I eagerly return, running my hands through her long hair.

"You really know how to get me worked up, don't you?"

A Mona Lisa smile is my only response, which makes her laugh as we cuddle against each other. Taking some small comfort in this brief period before things start going to hell, again.

"You never asked what I'm going to do."

CC smirks and lazily caresses my chest, "I think I have an idea at this point. And I know this can't be easy for you."

Understatement of the year. I don't know if anyone is going to forgive me after this one for a while.

"Euphemia's ideal is beautiful, speaking to the best in Britannia and humanity." I frown, closing my eyes, "Which is why it will never work. She can't understand the hearts of people. Her view has rose-colored glasses glued to her face."

But?

I hold my mask up in one hand, thinking back to the start of this all. C's World, Suzaku, CC, Nunnally, Kallen, Jeremiah, Milly, Rivalz, Tohdoh, Kaguya, Taizō, and all the others invested in my war against the world itself.

So much bundled up in a single symbol, a mask....no. A crown.

.............Do I regret this course? Do I feel bad about what I've done? Do I think, maybe there was another way?

..........No fucking way.

I smile viciously as I re-don my crown, the symbol of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

"我が生涯に一片の悔いなし。" (In this life, I have not one single regret.)

Let the determination of Raoh himself fill me with the resolve I need now. For I have come too far to be stopped. And I still have a long way to go.

And frankly? I'm having too much fun to stop now.

"Would you like to pick our entrance music, CC?'

She yanks my phone browsing through my music collection, discarding various things before finally her nimble fingers come to a stop and she passes it back to me.

Ohhh, nice. And I'm sure Schneizel at least will understand the insult implied.

"Alright, but only on the condition that you sing it with me."

She sits up, a haughty look that makes me want to ravish her in the cockpit on her features.

"I have trained as an opera soprano. You think you can keep up, Lulu?"

With an act of will, I suppress the urge to do something.

"Woman, do not tempt me to make you sing soprano while I'm balls deep in you. We really don't have the time right now," I growl in a husky voice as I sit back in the chair, CC sitting on my lap.

CC smiles cheekily at me as she strokes the side of my mask, "I'll hold you to that later, lover boy."

How did I ever find someone as wonderful as her?

Checking the time, we're actually running a bit late. Well, never let it be said that Zero did not know how to build anticipation. After all, the show can't start without the star.

I hit the play button, broadcasting the opening of the song that will serve as my overture for this performance.

"We are being told Zero is running late, likely for dramatic purposes but reassured viewers that—"

The news broadcasts starts fluctuating with static as my music overrides it. CC and I take a deep breath as we prepare to wow the crowd.

"O Fortuna, (O Fortune,)  
Velut Luna (Like the moon,)  
statu variabilis" (You are ever-changing,)

Her voice is angelic, sending my heart a flutter. A pity I have to wear the mask, I'm sure my natural voice would compliment hers better.

"Semper crescis (Ever waxing,)  
aut decrescis (ever waning,)  
vita detestabilis" (Hateful life.)

I suspect most of the listeners will not understand the subtle inference by my choice of this song as the theme of my entrance. The Japanese certainly will have no idea what it means. Which is fine. This is a more subtle message.

"Nunc obdurat (First oppresses)  
et tunc curat (and then soothes)  
ludo mentis aciem" (as fancy takes it; )

For the ones who do know classical music and the meaning behind the lyrics, though? The message is unmistakable. A challenge, unabashed and boldfaced.

"Egestatem (Poverty)  
potestatem (and power)  
dissolvit ut glaciem" (It melts them like ice.)

Indeed, nothing lasts forever. And that, that is the great fear that Britannians have. The fear we have carried as a people ever since the Humiliation of Edinburgh.

"Sors immanis (Fate ~ monstrous)  
et inanis, (and empty,)  
rota tu volubilis" (you whirling wheel,)

That dark, gnawing fear? That thing that terrifies us as a nation? That which I, Zero, have conjured forth once again?

"Status malus, (You are malevolent,)  
vana salus (well-being is vain)  
semper dissolubilis," (and always fades to nothing,)

That we shall be cast down once again. That all that we have accomplished since being driven out of our homeland by Napoleon shall be laid low. That someone will finally finish what the Emperor of France began.

"Obumbrata (Shadowed)  
et velata (and veiled)  
michi quoque niteris;" (you plague me too; )

Is it rational? Of course not. But for a people driven into exile, who have had their country, their identity, broken and raped? Small wonder we impose a similar fate upon others.

Is it justified? Perhaps to a degree, given that there are parts of Europe that would enjoy finishing the task. But Britannia has gone too far. We have forgotten what it means to be humbled.

"Nunc per ludum (Now through the game)  
dorsum nudum (I bring my bare back)  
fero tui sceleris." (to your villainy.)

The late autumn sun shines overhead as the Gawain appears from out of the clouds, arms outstretched, the shadow cast upon the ground as the Japanese look up in awe, and the Britannians in stark terror.

"Sors salutis (Fate is against me)  
et virtutis (in health)  
michi nunc contraria," (and in virtue,)

Amusingly enough, the only person not panicking appears to be Euphie, who's looking up defiantly with a confident smile. Probably because she thinks that I can be convinced to see things her way. And also because she has not grasped the implications of their being unable to detect my approach.

"Est affectus (Driven on)  
et defectus (and weighted down)  
semper in angaria." (always enslaved.)

Enslaved....yes. That is the truth she does not understand. The system itself cannot be reformed. It can only be burned to ash.

"Hac in hora (So at this hour,)  
sine mora (without delay)  
corde pulsum tangite;" (pluck the vibrating strings; )

CC's voice rises with mine as we sing the final chorus as the Gawain slowly lands, arms folded, our message unmistakable in it's intention. I really wish I could see Schneizel's face as he's watching this, it would doubtless be immensely satisfying.

"Quod per sortem (Since fate)  
sternit fortem, (strikes down the strong)  
mecum omnes plangite!" (everyone weep with me!)

Let those who would oppose me lament in despair, for the wheel of fate turns ever onward, and no kingdom lasts forever. And Zero has come at last to render judgement upon yours.

God, I fucking love this job. I deserve an cinematography award for that entrance.

I take a breath as I sit back in the seat, CC's face glowing from the exertion as I cuddle her with the music fading to away to leave only the noises of the crowd. That was so much fucking fun.

"Was it good for you?" I quip, rubbing her back. Her response is a firm grip on my balls and nipping at my neck.

"I haven't sung like that in ages, Lulu. But then again, there's quite a few things I'm doing with you that I haven't done in a while."

I hold her close, shivering, "Do you....do you think she'll forgive me for this?" I know it's the right thing to do, I know it's what HAS to be done.

So why the FUCK do I feel like stabbing myself...? No. I know damn well why. Because this is a scummy thing to do, and Euphie, above all others, deserves better.

"Would it be kinder to let her have a false dream? To imagine a future that cannot be? Or is it kinder to puncture her playful bubble and let the fresh air of reality in?" my witch whispers to me quietly as she lays her head on my shoulder.

Well, when you put it that way? Hell with it, no guts, no glory.

"Wish me luck, dear. And enjoy the show." The kiss she blows at me with a wink actually makes me blush a bit under the mask.

I step off the Gawain, nodding at the Princess as I approach the mike. I really wished I had come up with something better than this, but....at this point? I've got nothing except to speak from the heart and hope she forgives me some day for this.

"Greetings. I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm about to say. Well, you won't to have to wait long."

I turn to salute Euphie with one arm over my chest. Might as well start out on a good note, it's all downhill from here.

"Before I continue, let it be known that I understand what the Princess is trying to do, and that she does not do this out of malice of any kind. I normally greatly respect her compassion."

I lower my arm as I lean into the mike, "However, this entire idea is a farce."

The guards bristle as the audience gasps. Not what you were expecting? Then you're going to love what comes next.

"It is not because of any active malice on her part. Her Highness Euphemia is merely hopelessly naive and kind."

Something that is her greatest strength, and her largest flaw. She simply does not understand the price of power.

I shake my head sadly, "Unfortunately....this is not a problem that can be killed with kindness."

I hand her a mike and take the one I was using off the stand. No more beating around the bush, question and answer time.

"Tell me, suppose that I did say yes. What would your next course of action be?"

Euphie blinks and nervously holds up the mike, "Well, I'd make you in charge of security and my liaison for the Japanese."

What makes you think I'd even HAVE credibility if I worked with you on this idea? Alright, I'm probably underselling my ability to convince people to support the SAZ, but I'd be more worried about false flag ops than internal security. Mostly because I've already killed off most of the nationalist Japanese radicals and Kyoto is under my thumb.

"And what happens when the the number of people wishing to join your SAZ, if successful, exceeds your ability to integrate and house them?"

Euphie smiles nervously, "I hadn't considered that. I suppose I'll simply expand the SAZ."

I smirk beneath my mask. Got ya. This is a cruel thing to do. But I'm going to break the SAZ here and now. May Euphie forgive me for the public humiliation I'm about to inflict upon her.

"Tell me, do you actually have the authority to do that?"

Euphemia gapes at my question. Oh, my dear Euphie, did you think no one would ask that? Did you really think I would let you get away with this, if you weren't going to see it all the way through? I know who does have the power to make this happen, and it sure as hell ain't you.

"What if the whole of Japan were to demand entrance? What then, Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia?"

The crowd is gaping in shock like they hadn't considered that. And why should they? They're desperate and oppressed. Of course they want salvation of any kind. But you shall be denied this path; the Demon King does not permit false salvation, only the hard and noble path to enlightenment and freedom awaits.

"Can you do that? Can you return Area 11 back to being Japan? To give back what was taken by Britannia?" I say quietly, voice rising.

Euphie starts going pale as I unleash the full force of my will upon this house of cards she has crafted. This fairy tale to lull the people into a stupor. I'm already doing evil shit anyway, what's one more foul deed in service to the greater good?

"Can you force your countrymen to acknowledge Numbers, those who were once Japanese, as equals?!"

She steps back slowly from my acid tongue. No, Euphie, not this time. I'm going to do what Lelouch was too kind to do. No, what he should have done, to act as a king.

To tear out this abomination of an idea by the roots.

"What will you do when your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, demands you cease your 'delusional ideas' and shut down the SAZ?"

She backpedals from me, her eyes going tearful. I steel my heart, gulping down the bitter pain and bile swelling inside me from doing this. Charles might not give a damn, but enough of the country does that he would certainly have to issue a statement on this subject. And Schneizel's only interest is yanking away my support base and popularity, I doubt he gives a shit otherwise.

"Will you free the Japanese? Will you change the very character of Britannia? Challenge your father for the throne itself? Wade through the tides of blood to do what is right?!"

She falls over, face terrified. I lean in, mask menacingly close. It breaks my heart in so many ways to bring this kind of pressure, this kind of fear, to Euphemia.

But it has to be done.

"Or is this all just a gilded cage built by a naive little girl with good and well-meaning intentions, but no understanding of the real situation?" I hiss at her, the mike broadcasting every word. Can't you understand? Can't you see that what you're doing won't work?

I stand back up and turn to face the crowd, "You settle for scraps. Pieces offered as concessions."

I jerk my head in a motion imitating a spit. Crude, but sometimes you need to be gauche to make a point.

"Pathetic. Where's the fire? The strength of 大和魂 (the Japanese soul)?! So you fear the marching drums of war, do you? Fools. There is no other path save through me.

I raise the mike to face high as I gesture dramatically, "They fear US! That's why this experiment was sanctioned! To placate you! To numb you in a gilded cage! To de-fang the only ones trying to save ALL the people, THE BLACK KNIGHTS!"

I point an accusing finger at the crowd, "So I ask you, lost and fallen souls of what was once Japan. Will you accept this poison gift? To partake of a false hope that cannot be sustained? To embrace further despair when the rest of Britannia, or perhaps those too bitter and angry to settle for so little, BURN IT TO THE GROUND?!"

Taste the ashes that you wallow in, and let them inflame your ire. Remember WHY you sought this false hope. All the degradation and misery that has been inflicted. And then remember who's been offering you something better.

I hold out an open palm as I kneel, "Or, will you accept my open hand? I cannot promise there will not be suffering. But nothing worth doing is ever easy."

I stand up in a flash. My cape whirling backwards as I raise my hand to the sky, standing proudly in the sun like a god descended. Or perhaps, like a demon ascended.

"If you believe in justice! If you believe that no man, woman, or child should be in bondage! If you would fight for a new dawn, a new nation?!"

I slowly close my hand. The denouement draws near, the spotlight affixed upon my person. One more push, and they shall be ensnared.

"我が名前を話せ。大六天魔王の名前。" (Speak my name. The name of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.)

The entire stadium goes silent, a weight like a sepulcher hanging over everything. The calm before Nature's wrath unleashed.

And like a cascading avalanche...it begins.

"Zero."

"Zero..."

"ZERO!"

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

I turn back to the shell-shocked princess and her petrified royal guard after putting the mike back. No doubt all wondering how it came to this. Suzaku isn't here....? Euphie must have told him to stay back in case his face portrayed something it wasn't supposed to. Alternatively, she wanted to do this without hiding behind him or using him as a tool to speak for her idea.

I kneel and mime kissing her hand, "Thank you oh so much for giving me a platform to launch my Black Rebellion. I'm sorry I had to ruin your dream. But, it really wasn't feasible."

Nunally is going to fucking kill me for this. And Milly will probably join her.

I walk back to the Gawain, stepping into the palm—

"Wait!"

.........何? (What.)

I turn back towards Euphie as she grabs the mike.

"Citizens of Britannia! People of Area 11! I....I'm sorry."

I blink in shock. What....? My reaction is mirrored by the stunned crowd. Euphie.....what the fuck are you doing?

"I was only trying to do something to help people. I never intended to hurt anyone."

Euphemia sighs, closing her eyes.

"But I see now that I was mistaken."

She looks up, her expression solemn. And carrying a power that I have never seen in it before....one that would not be out of place in those in our family I believed stronger than her.....or so I thought.

"My father is wrong. People are not equal. But that does not mean that they deserve to be treated differently for it."

She opens her eyes, and there's a fire in them that I've only ever seen in Cornelia. Where was this Euphie growing up? When did she become so regal, so magnificent....so amazingly hot?

"But though I do not wish to claim the throne, I also recognize that this cannot stand. Britannia must be changed. And since it cannot be done from within, it must come from without."

She turns towards me, kneeling, her dress rustling as she looks up at my grim and foreboding mask. It takes some serious balls of steel to meet my gaze...ok, ovaries of steel. But the point is she's doing what most grown men in the Britannian army would be quaking in their boots at trying. And there's not a trace of hesitancy or fear in those eyes....

"Zero! Demon King of the Sixth Heaven! I ask you now. Please....save my people from themselves. Defeat the evil that has taken hold of Britannia. Stop my father's ideology from consuming the world."

I gape in open shock. Euphemia has proven herself a far greater leader than I ever could have imagined. And man, I really did misjudge her. Instead of hating me for doing this to her?

She begs me on her knees to save her people from themselves. Man, I really am an asshole.

She looks to me with tearful and hopeful eyes, "I ask this not just as a Princess, but as someone who wishes an end to pointless suffering."

I step off the Gawain's hand, moving towards her. .................My god, you.....you...god fucking dammit, Euphie. How do you always manage to do this?

"No other royal could say that. No other royal could ask such a thing for the sake of their people," I whisper solemnly as I slowly walk towards her. I know firsthand nobody else would say that....well, maybe Nunnally. But my sister doesn't count for obvious reasons.

Saying that, I kneel in the knight's pose. Gods be damned, if I wasn't in love with you before, I would be after that. You should be on the throne, not our father. But....this is not a better world, one where you would be Empress. So let me dirty my hands, let me take up this burden you've placed on me. And perhaps, when I'm finished, I'll plant your heart-shaped ass on a throne of skulls. Hmm, probably the wrong kind of aesthetic for her, come to think of it.

"You are the very example of the one who should claim rulership. I shall take up the charge you have asked of me."

I pull her to her feet and turn to the mike, holding Euphie in my arms, "Here is proof that it is not all of Britannia that is evil! Here is what I spoke of!"

Alright, definitely NOT as planned. Thankfully, I have an amazing talent for bullshit, speechifying, and this is too good an opportunity not to milk it for something useful. If I'm going to get chewed out, it might as well be for something worthwhile. And right now? I need to get Euphie the fuck out of here after I'm done talking.

I gesture dramatically with my free hand, "Princess Euphemia has just now declared an act of treason against her empire! Against her family! Seeing such sacrifice, how can I not be moved?!"

Once again, Euphemia has surprised us all and proven that she is among the greatest of the royal family. For she truly understands the strength of compassion. A traitor and in open rebellion...still better than Geassed or dead.

Holy shit...........Nelly is going to fucking explode. Wait, that might help me take the city, actually. Something to ponder later.

"Britannians! Japanese! People of the world! Rise up against your oppressors! The Black Rebellion commences now! I, as Demon King, shall lead the charge for justice!"

Not the best name, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything on the spot to top it. And it does suit my organization to a T.

Euphie and I step onto the Gawain's waiting hands. "天下布武!" I say with a military salute as the Gawain lifts off into the sky, all the while the audience chants my name along with Euphie's, my triumphant laughter as accompaniment. I am going to milk this moment for all it's worth and enjoy the triumph....before I have to face the music from everyone for what I just pulled......... and keep Suzaku from strangling me for dragging Euphie into harm's way.

The time has come to rally my forces. To raise my banners, and seize Tokyo itself. And to start the world war I've been itching to kick off for some time now.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~~~~~~~~

End of Turn.


	78. Interlude 22: Familiar Hell

Interlude 22: Familiar Hell

..........How?

How could this have happened?

My sister....a traitor?

Openly repudiating the Empire? Saying that she will side with ZERO over her own family?!

"Your Highness....."

What the bloody hell is going on?! He publicly humiliates her, announces that he's finally going to declare open war to take this country, and what does she do?!

"Your Highness."

She kneels before him and begs him to save Britannia?!

"Your Highness, we need a decision, please!"

I blink and turn back to the conference room table where we're meeting in the wake of what just happened.

"You better have a damn good reason for raising your voice, General. I'm not in a charitable mood," I hiss.

I did call this meeting, yes. But General Archibald clearly has his own reasons, judging by how he's meeting my gaze.

"Your Highness, we need a decision on what to do with this Eleven," he says, gesturing to Sir Kururugi, who's being watched by two guards with his wrists manacled in the front, his face downcast and glum.

"Why...are you holding my sister's Knight captive?" Of everyone in this room, he might be the only person taking this as hard as I am.

I'm not blind to how the two of them act. It's been obvious to anyone who knows Euphie that the pair of them are painfully in love with each other. While I personally have no issue with it, I doubt others would be so understanding.

"This blaggard refused orders to pursue the Gawain, despite being the only air asset in the area capable of chasing it! And since the damned Black Knights have some kind of stealth system on it, we can't track the blasted thing once it's out of visual range!"

Asplund has been tearing his hair out, trying to figure out how his rival had fixed the issues with the Hadron cannons and somehow made a radar-invisible unit.

I'd have given him applause for the entrance, even....IF HE HADN'T KIDNAPPED MY EUPHIE!

I turn to the downcast knight, fixing him with a glare, "General Archibald raises a good point. Moreover, I question why you were not in the stadium proper next to her. We await your explanation, Sir Kururugi."

He looks up slowly, his eyes shimmering with suppressed tears and anger.

"Because she told me not to."

Guilford grits his teeth next to me as he realizes what happened. And I think I understand it as well...

"She...she told me she wanted to greet Zero with open arms, not a clenched fist. She trusted him not to hurt her."

He may not have physically done so, but his actions were loathsome and reprehensible! How dare he spurn her generosity! So what if it's not a full country! It's more than that rabble deserve, after everything they've done!

I'll find him and make him pay. He's twisted her somehow, seduced her away with poisonous words and false promises!

"And why did you refuse to pursue the Gawain?" Guilford asks, his eyes sympathetic to his counterparts suffering.

"What should I have done? The Gawain is a sixth-generation Frame, not a cheap Glasgow. You think I could force him to land so easily?" he whispers, a bitter and angry tone lacing through his words.

As I thought. He didn't want to risk my sister. The man is predictable in his nobility, if nothing else.

"So you let a regicidal madman and a known traitor escape with impunity?! I knew it, you're in on her betrayal, aren't you?!" The general snarls, his fists gripping the back of the chair he's standing behind.

......What?

General Archibald is a large man, stout, bald-headed with a ruddy face and thin lips. A sneer on his lips more often than not. A commander in the Air Force before being assigned as commandant of the city garrison. A man I have respect for as a soldier and a patriot.

But even so....

I bristle at what he just said, "What was that you just said about Princess Euphemia, Sir?" my voice menacing and low.

"I stand by them, Your Highness! We must accept that your sister is now a traitor in open rebellion against the Empire and take appropriate measures! This Eleven pretender to the title of knight's refusal to attack speaks plainly of his seditious sympathies!"

Guilford's fist clenches in suppressed anger as he clearly struggles to contain himself.

"She has not been declared so, General. What do you think Sir Kururugi should have done, risk the life of his charge for a chance at glory?!" he growls, his voice rising towards the end.

Archibald slams a fist on the table, nodding vigorously. "Precisely, Sir Guilford! The life of a traitor has no worth! He should have shot down the Gawain immediately and not let sentimental concerns get in the way of duty!"

Suzaku reels back in open shock at that suggestion. Were I in his shoes, I would be demanding retribution. I'm having a hard time not doing anything regardless.....

"You think I should have let Princess Euphemia die just to kill Zero?! What's wrong with you?! She's an Imperial princess!"

The older man bellows, spittle spraying from his mouth as his fury spills over. "You think you have any say here, boy?! You're just an Eleven mongrel! Someone like you isn't fit to lick the boots of proper Britannians! By god, you probably seduced her, didn't you?! Used her like a whore to slake your base lusts before handing her to your master Zero, didn't you?!" he roars in Suzaku's face, poking him in the chest.

Why that insolent worm! How dare he say that about Euphemia! I should rip his bloody head off!

"I swore an oath to serve and protect my Princess. I will not endanger her, not even should the Emperor himself command me to do so."

The look in his eyes as he said that....the strength of conviction...you really did choose a noble man to stand by your side, Euphie.

"There, you see! The treacherous swine admits his crimes! He just said he will not take orders from his majesty himself!"

Suzaku looks up, and his eyes are grim with anger as he meets the general's glare.

"You will apologize, Sir."

The vicious and acidic tone in his words shocks everyone in the room, even me. And why not? This is the first time I've ever heard Suzaku truly sound angry.

General Archibald sneers as he stands to his full height, "To a Number? A worthless stain on the glory of knighthood? NEVER!"

Sir Kururugi stands up, and despite being shorter by a few inches than the general?

There's an aura of danger about him that makes the older man and the two guards watching Suzaku take a step back.

Suzaku steps up to right in front of the general, eyes blazing.

"I threw away my pride for myself long ago. I've endured every insult you can think of. Believe me when I say, there's nothing you can say about me that I'll care about."

His fist clenches as the aura of danger intensifies.

"But? Insult my princess again, and I will demand satisfaction for your disrespect, Sir."

I blink in surprise at what he just said. Did he seriously just say he would challenge a general to a duel for the honor of my sister??

That's as romantic and praiseworthy as it is stupid and foolhardy.

Archibald reels back in raw shock at what was said to him, before his face goes red with anger and he starts bellowing like a bull.

"You, demand satisfaction from me?! You're just an jumped-up Eleven! You're not worthy to be called a knight! And I'll say whatever I like about a girl who's thrown away her country and spread her legs for Number filth like you!"

He pulls out a pistol, grinning, his teeth showing.

"In fact? You just threatened a general, Eleven. That's enough for me to say there's a clear and present danger of your turning traitor yourself! I'll wipe away the stain on the honor of Knighthood that your paramour disgraced Britannia with by—!"

His tirade is silenced by the loud bang of a gunshot sending his pistol flying, followed by two more shots to his chest as he turns to face his assassin with raw shock in his eyes.

Me.

"Y-y-your Highness.....?"

I cock back the trigger on my gunblade one last time, violet eyes cold and steely.

"Because Sir Kururugi is a more honorable man than you've ever been, in addition to being a Knight of Honor. But more importantly?"

I stand up, barrel trained on his forehead as I walk over to point blank range, the man's chest bleeding from rifle rounds.

"You called my sister, an Imperial princess, a whore and a traitor. Do you really think I would let such an insult slide?"

His face paling, his mouth opens to say something.....only to silenced by one last round between the eyes, his large body collapsing backwards, grey matter, blood, and flecks of bone staining the carpet.

I eject the spent round, smoke trailing from the barrel as I turn to glare at the two guards.

"Princess Euphemia is still a member of the Imperial family, and to insult her as he did is an act of sedition in of itself."

I holster my weapon in a single motion, my eyes burning into theirs.

"Release Sir Kururugi immediately and take this traitor's body out. That is an order."

The guards quickly move to comply as I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.

The paperwork on this is going to be absurd.

"Your Highness....thank you," Sir Kururugi whispers, while going to the knight's pose.

I pinch my nose in frustration. "Don't thank me just yet. General Archibald had a legitimate point, distasteful as it may be. I know you're a loyal soldier of the Empire, but questions will be asked if I have you on the field. So for the time being, I'm placing you under house arrest."

The young man clenches his fist as he stands up, about to reply, when I interrupt.

"If we get any leads to where Euphemia is, you have my permission to sortie. I say this out of respect for your oath of loyalty, and because I know you would do so even under the threat of a court martial."

Stubborn fool would still do it, even under the threat of being drawn and quartered, probably. Worse, I wouldn't even blame him for it.

At that statement, he seems to visibly relax and gives a weak smile.

"I'm not going to abandon the woman I...no. That we both love. Thank you for recognizing that, Your Highness."

..........That we both love??

Euphie you big-mouthed tart! What did you tell him?!

Guilford is clearly stifling a laugh at that statement, the cheeky git.

"I know you want what's best for her, just as much as I do. I promise, Your Highness. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe," he says, saluting with one arm over his chest before taking his leave.

As soon as he leaves, Guilford starts chuckling to himself.

"Gilly, I swear to God, I will put you on the couch for the next few months if you say anything."

He composes himself with some effort and starts cleaning his glasses.

"My Princess, you and I both know that I would do the exact same thing in his shoes, were you kidnapped and there was a chance to save you," he says with a sigh of someone resigned to the inevitable as he puts his glasses back on.

Guilford isn't wrong, but......

I lean into his embrace, hands around his back as we take a moment to let down.

"How could...how could she do this? How could she abandon the Empire?"

How could she abandon me?

Guilford shakes his head slowly, breath rustling my hair, "General Archibald won't be the last person demanding action on Euphemia, you know."

A patently obvious statement. And my killing him will only feed the rumors and speculation.

As soon as the damned Elevens started rioting, I had tried to cut the broadcast. Unfortunately, Zero must have had someone on the inside, or access to the broadcast equipment. Because my information control teams and our media contacts are reporting that the entire thing, including Euphie's....declaration, is now online and spreading like wildfire. And it's only a matter of time before word reaches the Imperial Court......And Father....

"How can she be so delusional as to throw away everything for the sake of that maniac?" I whisper, tears staining Guilford's jacket.

A knock at the door a short time later rouses us both from our moment alone.

"Your pardon, Your Highness, but there is a call for you. Prince Schneizel is asking to be apprised of Area 11's current status," a guardsman's voice echoes from behind the door.

Schneizel.....THAT LOATHSOME WRETCH! This is all his fault!

I whirl out of Guilford's arms and stomp over to the communications unit.

"I'll take the call here! You are dismissed, soldier!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

I nod at Guilford, who nods back as he activates the anti-listening measures and sound dampening mechanisms in the room. Sometimes classified briefings have to be delivered here, so naturally security has to be higher to compensate.

I hold the table in a white knuckled grip as Schneizel's face appears, a expression of concern on it.

"Cornelia, what has happened? I've only just received word that Zero is moving openly to take control. How did he—?"

And that's when I lose my temper.

I slam my fist into the wood, cracking the table finish. "What do you have to say for yourself about this disaster, Schneizel?" I hiss at him.

"I don't unders—"

I stand up, gritting my teeth at him.

"Your clever strategy backfired, Brother. Instead of cornering Zero and cutting away his support, it only strengthened him!"

His brow furrows, no doubt trying to see how he made such a grievous error. "The SAZ was not perfect, yes. But how could he have used it to his advantage? To fight against it would have been to oppose the will of the people. He would have to be an complete dunderhead or a madman to cut his own throat so."

Madman? A more accurate description I have never heard of Zero.

"That is precisely the problem. You didn't listen to me when I said you were underestimating him. Zero IS a madman! The man is completely insane and cares nothing for popular opinion or support! The people move where he tells them to, not the other way around! We're not dealing with a messiah or a populist, brother! We're facing a man who calls himself a king and wields his power as one! He came to the SAZ himself and publicly scourged it! He tore the entire concept apart in a single speech, the likes of which I've only ever seen Father do!" I growl out, eyes burning with suppressed anger and a dark countenance on my features.

The facade of civility that he wears is just that, a mask. And the zealotry that Schneizel believed to be a tool to manipulate the public and gather support?

The unbreakable convictions of a fanatical and deranged mind!

My brother rubs his chin in concentration, eyes narrowing, a cold and intrigued look in his handsome features.

"I confess, I did not expect him to be earnest in his manifesto. A most interesting opponent indeed. I will be there as soon as I-"

"YOU SMUG, OVERBLOWN PEACOCK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" I bellow in rage at him as I hurl a glass at the wall, causing his eyes to widen momentarily.

"Euphemia repudiated the Empire and left with Zero! He's manipulated her somehow! And all you care about is treating this LIKE ONE OF YOUR DAMNABLE CHESS GAMES!" Even now, the only thing that he cares about is the intellectual challenge?!

Schneizel blinks in surprise at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Euphemia has defected?" he says with a hint of disbelief.

For someone like him, that's pure shock.

But I'll be damned if I let him start rumor-mongering!

"Don't you dare even say that word, Schneizel. Zero is using her for his own agenda, just like you did with approving the SAZ!"

What in the name of hell was I thinking?! Letting him use Euphie as a cat's-paw was the worst mistake I've made since that terrible night almost eight years ago in Aries Villa!

Schneizel looks off to the side a moment before turning his eyes back to me. Which is as much an expression of guilt as I've ever seen on him.

"I admit, this does not reflect well on me in hindsight."

My eye twitches as I clench my fist at his bloodless reply.

"I do however, have faith that together we can resolve this in our—"

"No."

He blinks in surprise at my stern and icy reply. "I beg your pardon?"

I shake my purple tresses slowly as I look him in the eye, wondering why I was ever attracted to this man.

"You have used me as a pawn for the last time, Schneizel. I am done working with you. Perhaps if I can salvage this with Euphie safely under my wing, and protected from the inevitable reprisal from the vipers at court? Then we can see about trying to mend this relationship."

I slowly draw my gunblade, chambering a single round into the barrel before cocking the weapon shut.

"But until then?"

I take a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Do not come to Area 11. If you do? I'm not sure I can restrain myself from putting a bullet through your cold blooded skull. All Hail Britannia, Prime Minister." Before his surprised expression can formulate a reply, my weapon fires, shattering the viewscreen.

Damn that man for causing this to happen. And damn Zero for his silver tongue and poisoned whispers tainting my sweet Euphie.

I don't have much time. I need to subdue him, get Euphie back and re-secure this Area as soon as possible. If I can't do it soon enough.........?

Father will demand an explanation and almost certainly threaten my sister for her airheaded self-righteousness. And worst of all? He has a good case to declare her a traitor to the Empire at the moment.

That's why I have to stop this NOW. Before the fire spreads, before Zero can seize control. If that madman takes over Area 11.....God help us all.

The minute he shows himself in that damned prototype of Schneizel's, I'll blast him out of the sky myself with the Reginleif.

You took my baby sister, Zero. And while I do believe you wouldn't hurt her deliberately? You still put her in the line of fire.

"Guilford."

My knight immediately goes to parade rest at my neutral tone, "Yes, My Princess?"

"Have the outlying garrisons withdraw and retreat to Tokyo. Zero may send some forces to take outlying bases, but if he's willing to openly fight us at this point? Nothing short of the main army at the capital will have a chance at beating him. Booby-trap the bases, leave skeleton crews, volunteers only. We'll make him bleed for every inch before he reaches the capital."

I turn around, angry tears on my face, "Guilford, promise me one thing."

He stiffens in shock, before nodding.

"You'll do whatever it takes to save Euphemia. If something happens to me? You will act as her second Knight of Honor. I may not like Kururugi, but Darlton is right. That young man makes her happy. Don't let her pay the price for my failing to protect her."

I failed my lady, I failed Lelouch, I failed Nunnally, I failed Clovis.

But I will not fail my Euphemia! I'll make you pay for this, Zero, if it's the last thing I do!


	79. Interlude 23: Rosé Intermezzo

Interlude 23: Rosé Intermezzo

I look back at the stadium as the Gawain lifts off into the air, my eyes awed by the view, and my heart pounding within my chest as I think about what I just did, and whom I did it for.

"Hahahahahahhahaha!"

I look to my right, at the maniacally laughing face of my brother, and to my left in the other pilot's seat, his lime-haired paramour, who's looking back with a single crossly raised eyebrow.

"Euphie, do me a favor and get him to stop doing that now."

I blink at being addressed and tilt my head in confusion.

She sighs and waves one arm lackadaisically behind her as she looks forward at the viewscreen, "Just hit him. It's what everyone else does."

Hit him?! But I don't want to hurt Lulu!

I tap my finger on my cheek. Maybe there's a better way?

Oh. That might work.

I straddle his lap as best I can in my dress, holding his face in my hands as I kiss him, his voice silencing in a moment as he starts returning the kiss.

"Mmm, magnifique. Je suis enchanté," the woman says with a lascivious smile.

Oh pooh. I can't remember what that means in French.

"CC said magnificent, she's enchanted," Lelouch replies as he kisses my neck softly.

Ah ah ah! I moan at his touch. Even after spending the night with him and Suzaku, I'm still amazed how...virile he is.

Abruptly he stops, and leans back in the chair, eyes closed as he holds me.

"You've put me in an awkward position, pinky princess."

I wiggle in his lap with a sly smile. Not so awkward, from where I'm sitting.

"Merde, she's feistier than I thought. I want her for myself, Lulu," CC says with a throaty laugh.

My brother sighs and flicks me in the forehead gently. Ow.

"Stop that. I have a few serious questions to ask you and your cock-teasing isn't helping."

"What's a cock-tease?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it, and then opens it again.

"I don't want to dignify that with a response.....but unfortunately I'm quite certain you were serious. Which means I need to answer you now before you acquire any misconceptions," he grumbles, rubbing the brow of his face. "A cock-tease is a girl who entices guys and doesn't intend to actually have sex with them. They delight in causing blue balls, frustrating men, and generally using their sex appeal to manipulate."

CC sniffs at that, "You didn't complain last night."

Lulu chuckles and turns his smoky violet eyes to my lilac ones.

"As my fiancé correctly points out, it's not necessarily a bad thing when it's done well. It can be incredibly sexy." He firmly holds me in his arms, my face flushed, "But in your case? You're grinding in my lap to distract me from asking you certain things. Stop that now," he says in a commanding tone.

A light on the instrument panel lights up and starts flashing.

CC turns back, "Tohdoh, secure line."

Lelouch, no, Zero nods, "I'll take it here."

A panel showing a middle aged Eleven, no, Japanese, man with a severe expression and sharp eyebrows appears on the viewscreen in front of us.

"ZERO、じょきょは何～?" (Zero, what's the situati—?)

He narrows his eyes at my big brother in confusion.

"Am I interrupting something, Lelouch?"

Lulu shrugs and reaches into his coat for something.

"Only pinky princess here once again deciding to throw monkey wrenches into everyone's plans. What's up, Kyoshiro?"

So that's the infamous "Miracle Tohdoh" that Cornelia was hunting. Huh, he reminds me of her quite a bit. Same no-nonsense military personality.

"So this wasn't your plan to add yet another lover to your harem, Sir?" he says with a smirk.

Lelouch opens a case and pulls a cigarette and starts puffing on it after he lights up...wait, what is that? That doesn't smell like tobacco.

"Strictly speaking, she's already in it, considering that she spent the night at my house. But no, this entire shitshow was all on Euphemia once again leaping carefree into the jaws of danger without thinking of the consequences. 我が妹は死狂い、仕方がないだ。" (My little sister wants to die, what can you do?)

Tohdoh takes a deep sigh before replying, "I did not need to know that first part, Lelouch. As for you, Your Highness?"

I turn to face the infamous Japanese rebel, mildly aware of the embarrassing circumstances of being in my brother's lap with my dress up over his legs.

"Yes, Colonel Tohdoh?"

He smiles and offers a polite nod of the head, "I have been promoted to General, Your Highness. That was an exceptionally brave and heroic thing you did, standing up for the rights of non-Britannians. I offer you my sincere respect and admiration for it."

I look down glumly, reminded of my hubris in trying to force the Japanese to go along with my plans with the SAZ.

"I didn't do anything. Lelouch is the one who knows what people really need. I didn't help at all....."

He shakes his head lightly, "It was a mistake made in good faith, and we of the Black Knights bear you no grudges. What are your plans now, Princess Euphemia?"

I look into his dark eyes and see only sincerity. So this is the loyalty my brother commands with his army. I think I made the right choice after all.

"I request asylum with the Black Knights and the protection of my brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as Zero, Demon King of The Sixth Heaven."

Said king blows a cloud of smoke out at that remark, "That can wait. What's the status of the troops? We need to prepare to mobilize immediately."

Tohdoh salutes, "All forces can be mustered within twenty minutes. There is mass rioting going on across the country, and the Knight Police are unable to suppress it."

My brother brushes his hair back as he nods, "Excellent. Dispatch guerilla units where possible. Do what you can to direct manpower and resources to our purposes. I'd say try to stop civilian casualties, but at this point speed is the only remedy. We cannot prevent collateral damage, but we can minimize it wherever possible."

A button lights up as a second screen shows up saying 'Audio Only, Scrambler On'.

"Zero! You can't be serious! We have to take steps to save the people!"

Zero slams his fist onto the panel, glowering at the second voice.

"No. We cannot break our momentum. Not now, not when we are on the verge of being the first Area in Britannian history to successfully oust the Empire from its borders. I will not waste this opportunity, nor will I condone any delays not absolutely necessary! Is that clear, Commander Ohgi?!"

I gasp at the coldblooded tone in my brother's voice. He cannot be serious!

"But that's outright murder! You can't leave them to the mercy of the Britannian army!" Ohgi yells out in defiance.

My brother sits up, snarling, "Stop being a bleeding heart and think like you're part of the goddamned command staff! We don't have the resources or the firepower to strike atevery disturbance in every city on Kanto, let alone all of Japan! I am PRIORITIZING the single most important point, the central command center for Area 11, the Viceroy's Palace in Tokyo!"

He wipes his brow off, "Any forces not attacking Tokyo itself will be striking the outlying bases around the Kanto Area. Kyushu is too broken to matter at this point, and the Hokkaido garrison is a skeleton crew. Honshu is, and has always been, the heart of Japan. If we take the main part of this country, the battle is ours."

"Sir, I—!"

Tohdoh clears his throat, "I'm afraid I must agree with Zero's analysis. We cannot spare the forces. However, given Zero's bombastic performances and spotlight-stealing, Cornelia will almost certainly come to the same conclusion as him and fortify Tokyo into a meat grinder to bleed us dry until reinforcements arrive."

"Precisely, but once the Britannian Third and Fifth fleets are sunk, the Homeland will be unable to coordinate a response," Lelouch says with a sinister smile.

Seize Tokyo? Destroy the fleets? What is my brother planning?!

This is beyond even what big sister Cornelia feared Zero was capable of!

"Zero....what are you planning?" I whisper in fearful awe.

I need to know. I need to know what my Lulu is trying to accomplish.

He breathes out a cloud of smoke, the vapors wafting around his head, granting him an otherworldly air as he speaks.

"To do the impossible. To obliterate Britannia and shatter the chains of injustice and oppression. All men are not created equal, but creation does not determine worth. Britannia as it is must be stopped. This is how it must be done."

He holds my hand gently, "But where I am the avenging sword and the defending shield, you are the healing balm and the ministration of kindness. There is more than one type of strength in this world, and Britannia does not understand the might of COMPASSION!"

He raises his other arm high, "I will take this land and begin my grand designs from it! And you, Euphemia li Britannia, the saving angel of Britannia, shall help to show them a better way."

.............I'm utterly speechless. He's not lost in darkness and hate at all. He is everything I hoped he still was.

"Gentlemen, can you excuse us? I have something I need to tell Zero, in private," I whisper.

Tohdoh rubs his chin before smiling and offering a slight bow of his head, "Then shall we resume when you arrive back at base, Zero?"

My brother nods before turning to Ohgi's panel, "Commander, steel thy nerve and gird thy loins. For we rally to claim a land and none may know the outcome till the dust is settled."

"For....forgive me, Zero. I just..."

Lelouch shakes his head, "Believe me, I understand. It's a shitty thing to have to do. But what is worse, Ohgi? To come so far, only to fail in our first step? Or to stride forward, fully knowing that blood will flow regardless and that to keep going is the only way to honor that sacrifice?" he asks with a downcast look for a moment before looking upward, a regal cast to his fair features.

"I don't know that I can do that so easily....sir....." Ohgi's voice says with a pained grimace leaking through.

I hold Lelouch's hand as I respond, "Don't fault yourself, sir. The fact that this is hard for you says that you're a good man."

Lelouch chuckles as our fingers intertwine, "We'll be there soon. Auf wiedersehen."

As the comms panels shut off, I turn to face Lelouch, whose eyes meet mine. The princess and the demon king, both seeking answers. I have the ones I want, it's time I repaid the favor.

"Why?"

I hold his face in my hands, a melancholy look adorning my face.

"Because at that moment, when you cast down my dream, it all became clear to me."

It was shocking, almost beyond belief. But then, that's what he does, isn't it? To do the impossible.

"The people didn't want me, they wanted YOU. And I saw in that instant, that you would leave me, and I might never see you again. That I would lose my brother, the man I love, all over again."

I blink away tears as he looks on with open, clear eyes.I knew it would hurt, and it will hurt all the more as time goes by. But I cannot abandon him.

"You were right. The Empire will not change by being kind. So I did the only thing I could. I threw everything to the wind and leaped into your arms. Because in the end...?"

I hold his head to my chest gently, tear drops falling. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my Lulu.

"My family means everything to me. And if doing the right thing means I can't be a princess anymore....but I can still be with you? Then that's a price I'll gladly pay."

I can feel CC stroking my hair from behind as she embraces me. I can see why he likes her, she compliments his nature.

I turn my head towards her, this mysterious girl with emerald hair, "Because you know I'm right. Someone must ensure he survives this war with his heart whole. And I know I can do so. He needs me, just as Suzaku does. And I want both of the men I love to live through this."

I kiss his lips gently, "And the only path to happiness.....is through the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

He looks at me with shimmering eyes, "You really are the best of us, aren't you, Euphemia?"

I blush at the praise. Why does he keep saying that? I'm not that special. I'm just plain little Euphie.

"Lulu, you know I'm not that important compared to—"

"Pinky, shut up for a moment and listen. You are important, more than you know. Lelouch and I....we're not good people. You should have figured that out by now," CC says with a sigh.

Not good people? Maybe not by a strict definition. But you're both taking on the burden of saving the world from itself. And.....that can't be done without sacrifice.

"You're both better than you think. And the fact that you're saying this to me speaks to your kindness, Queen CC."

CC blinks and starts chuckling at the form of address.

"Queen? My my, now where did you get that idea?"

I kiss her cheek before giving her a bedroom eyes look, "I've seen enough. You are my brother's other half, as much as anyone can be. If the spouse of a king isn't a queen, then I don't know the meaning of the word."

Lelouch pipes up, "Technically, she's my fiancé right now, but sooner or later I'll make an honest woman out of her, as hard as that might be to believe."

A red light ups on the controls, what is that?

"Are we under attack?"

CC shakes her head, "No, this is a stealth Knightmare. That's the comms unit again, but this time it's a coded signal."

Lelouch slaps his forehead, "I knew this was coming. Put him on. Let's get this over with."

Over with? Who could possibly......oh.

I gulp as the comms panel shows up once again, but this time?

This time the face is that of my beloved knight, the other man who holds my heart. Suzaku Kururugi.

"Sooo, yeah, shit happened. How are you, Suza—"

"Shut up Lelouch."

I look aghast at the expression on his face. It's a mask of outrage and frustration. The kind of emotions that don't belong on my Suzaku's radiant features.

"Oh, come on! How the fuck was I supposed to know Euphie was going to pull this shit?!"

"Maybe you could have come up with a better plan than humiliating her in front of the entire world, you shitty Char Aznable-wannabe!" Suzaku yells back, his jaw clenching in rage.

"Wannabe? Piss off, Suzu, you know I'm cooler and sexier than him," Lelouch says while blowing on his fingernails.

"You smug son of a bitch! You threw Euphie into danger and you're still acting like you did nothing wrong?! You told me there are clandestine forces within the Empire that you're operating under the noses of! And now you made my Princess, the woman I love, into a target for OSI assassins! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ACT NONCHALANT ABOUT IT?!"

I look back and forth as they scream insults at each other, biting my lip as the fight escalates. Why are they always at each other's throats?

"Don't look so worried. Those two idiots love each other; nothing bad will happen."

I turn to see CC smoking one of those cigarettes and blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"I've seen plenty of men in relationships with other men. Two passionate and hotblooded young men like these two, in a polyamorous relationship with other people, with the stress of clandestine operations and war? It's not surprising at all that their unease would explode into fights like this."

I move to lean against her, wrinkling my nose at the smell, "Speaking from experience? And what is that, anyway?"

CC shrugs, "My dear, you could not begin to catalog my experience. And it's marijuana, also called gangja or weed. Would you like some?"

"Goddamn you, Lelouch! I love you, but right now I want to break your skinny spine over my knee for pulling this stunt! Do you have any idea what's it doing to Cornelia?!"

"Fuck off, Suzaku! As if this wasn't partially Nelly's own fault for trying to smother Euphie and not finding me and Nunnally!"

I narrow my eyes at that remark. Cornelia was beside herself with grief for months when we thought Lelouch and Nunnally died. How dare he make light of it?

"No thank you, CC. If you'll excuse me, I'm tired of listening to this," I say as I move back to Lelouch and Suzaku, interrupting the argument with a loud slap to Lelouch's face.

"Euphie....?" Suzaku says in disbelief.

Lelouch's mouth is open in stunned disbelief and before he can say anything, I slap him again on the other cheek.

"BOTH OF YOU BE SILENT!" I scream at them with my full voice.

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves, "Lelouch. You have no idea how much it hurt Cornelia and myself to hear that you and Nunnally died. I'm so sorry we didn't find you, but you have no right to scourge her for failing to find you when you yourself took measures to ensure you would not be found, brother."

Lelouch slumps back, shrugging his shoulders, "Fine. I'll defeat Nelly on the field of battle and work it out with her after she's captured. Chances are we'll work things out after a good fistfight and maybe a hatefuck anyway."

I'd hit him again for being a meanie, but knowing him and Nelly? He's probably right that their reunion would be more physical and vitriolic than his was with me.

"As for you, Suzaku? You are MY knight, not Lelouch's! And I refuse to let you waste yourself in rage tearing apart the man that we both love!"

Suzaku stands up in disbelief, "He dragged you into this war and made you a target! Despite the two of us agreeing that you needed to be protected! Why shouldn't I be furious at him for breaking his word?!"

I throw my arms wide as I glare at him, "Because he had nothing to do with my decision to defect! That was my own prerogative, which I undertook because ZERO WAS RIGHT!"

Suzaku's eyes widen, hand shivering at the conviction in my voice as I grip the hem of my dress, emotions roiling inside my heart.

"He was right all along, Suzaku. The Empire....it can't be saved. Not unless the poison is bled out by force. I did everything I could.....I was even prepared to surrender my claim to the throne if I wasn't sure it wouldn't have helped...." I sniffle as salty tears trail down my cheeks.

Even now, my failure plain for the world to see, on the run from my own country, it makes my heart keen in sorrow to know how far away from reality my vision was.

"But.....what good is a gilded cage when the world outside will tear the bird inside apart? The Empire is sick, Suzaku. And even though my sister may not understand it, she's wrong. And we were both wrong too," I say as I wipe away the drops of sorrow from my face.

It's plain to see that these words are taking their toll on my love, his face grimacing as though each syllable was a cutting barbed edge embedding themselves within him.

"I sided with Zero, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, because the Empire does not believe in justice. As much it hurts me, as much as I wish to God that I was wrong.....I have to do what's right, no matter what it costs me. And because I love the both of you," I whisper quietly, sitting up as I look him in his tearful luminous green eyes.

"But you're in danger now.....ちくしょ…" (Dammit.....)

"If the king does not lead, his subordinates will not follow. Euphemia understands the truth of my war maxim. Why don't you?"

We both turn to see Lelouch sitting him, his countenance relaxed, one arm holding up his face as he smiles, despite the weight of the pronouncement he just delivered.

"She put her money where her mouth is, Suzu. And you have my word that I will not permit her on the battlefield and that no harm shall come to her."

No. There's something else I can do. Something to prove to Suzaku once and for all that I trust him and Lelouch equally.

"By my Rank as Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, I hereby invoke the Right of Command."

At my solemn voice, both of them turn to me in surprise, CC looking with an intrigued expression on her face.

"In my Name of Euphemia li Britannia, I offer Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, right of Command over my Knight of Honor, Suzaku Kururugi."

Lelouch smiles victoriously and salutes with one arm, "By my Title and my Honor, I swear to uphold the Trust and Responsibility that has been granted me. Let Valor and Glory guide my Blade."

I salute back at him, sighing in relief that he understood, "May your Armor and your Heart be ever untarnished."

Suzaku tilts his head, trying to figure out what just happened. I didn't expect him to know. This is not a ritual used lightly, if at all.

"What just happened?"

"Boya, Lelouch can now command you with the same authority as Euphie. She gave him the Right of Command, a sacred ritual used as a sign of trust and love. Usually, only a spouse or someone absolutely loyal to a person is given such rights. By doing this? Euphemia is outright placing her fate and yours....in the hands of Zero," CC says slowly with her hand going to a salute as she inclines her head lightly in Lulu's direction.

Suzaku scratches the back of his head sheepishly and then looks me in the eyes, a boyish smile on his face.

"Is this really what you want, Euphie?"

I nod, showing him a radiant smile. He looks so much better when he smiles. Like the weight of all his burdens has faded away. Lelouch looks like that sometimes too, come to think of it. I should do something nice for him, especially considering how much I've put him through.

"Yes, my Suzaku. I know I'm not a fighter. But I'm sure I can help more with other things. You're a born warrior, however reluctant you are to hurt people. Lelouch can use your help to end this war sooner and save people. By fighting with him, you can save lives, Suzaku, just like you always said you wanted to do as a soldier."

Lelouch strokes my back, fingers teasing my pink locks, "You will stand and fight with Britannia, until the time comes. 'White Knight Turncoat' is to be used only when I see fit."

Even with his eyes bloodshot from crying, tear tracks on his face and a weary cast to his features?

Suzaku is the most beautiful man I've ever seen when he smiles in that carefree fashion.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Keep our Euphie safe."

"Of course, My Knight, my love."

The communication screen shuts off as I lie back on Lelouch's chest, looking up at the sky.

"Thank you, Pinky Princess. You have no idea how much that will help me."

I smile, hearing that nickname again. I can't wait for the day that Nelly is on our side, when we can start being a family again. And with the Right of Command, Suzaku's heart will be safeguarded. I outright said that I trust Zero to protect me as much as I do him. And to protect Suzaku from himself.

"Lulu....please don't let Suzaku hurt himself on the battlefield. I worry for him."

He kisses my forehead, shaking his head slowly, "Trust me, taking care of Suzu is a full-time job. I won't let my stallion get in over his head. But do me a favor? If you have any more great ideas? For the love of Mara, please run them by me first," he says in an exasperated tone.

I giggle as I try to tickle him, frowning when he doesn't react. Oh pooh, he's not ticklish.

"Hmmm, no. You'll have to make me," I say mischievously, wiggling my derriere in his lap.

"Challenge accepted," CC says as she captures my lips, bending me over to frame my face with her green hair. Oh my....she's better than Cornelia. Well, maybe not better, but different.

I feel her tongue sliding into my mouth, the saliva mixing as her arms snake around my waist.

"Hmm, I'd ask who's piloting, but I think I get the message. Enjoy yourself, my dear, I'll pilot us back," Lulu says as he gets up and climbs over into the pilot's chair.

I blush as the kiss breaks, "That was....."

CC tilts my chin up with a finger, smirking, "More?"

I nod shyly as I kiss her back with a peck on the lips, "Yes, please."


	80. Interlude 24: Across the Divide

Interlude 24: Across the Divide

This is truly an exciting time to be alive. The Sword is less than six months from completion, we know roughly where CC is, and my little boy has grown up to be so MANLY!

Gods be damned, it just makes my heart gush with pride to see him shatter the silly dreams of Euphemia so boldly. It was a nice thought, truly, but the world simply doesn't work that way.

And rather than coddle her like a child? He showed her the error of her ways. And impressed the pinkette enough to defect, by the sounds of it!

Ha! I'll bet Nelly's tearing her hair out, not knowing that her beloved little brother is the Demon King she hates so much.

Even CC, sarcastic, bitchy, psychopathic nympho witch that she is? Even she's under his spell, by the sound of it.

It almost makes me sad that we have to stop him at some point.

I wander the halls of the Imperial Palace, moving to my beloved Charles' private quarters through a secret passage.

I sigh as I look down at Anya Alstreim's petite pale body, clothed in a pink baby doll nightie. Don't get me wrong, Anya's an attractive and interesting girl. But.....why is she still so damned short?

I miss my original body. I was tall, gorgeous, and I actually had amazing breasts instead of these little nubs that Anya sports.

Still, beggars can't be choosers. I should be glad someone was there to house my soul at all, after that little shit Vincent Victor zi Britannia murdered me and crippled my daughter!

Though from what CC has mentioned, little Nunnally seems to have finally come into her own. I suppose I should have given her more credit; she is fruit of my loins after all.

.....I can't deny I would like to see her and Lulu again. I've missed my children over the years.

And I might have been able to stop them from being banished if I hadn't been in a coma so soon after jumping bodies.

It's not surprising that Charles and Lelouch had had it out with each other after I died. Headstrong and stubborn, the both of them.

I giggle as I open the door. Like father, like son.

"Dearest? It's me."

Charles look up from reading a book in bed, his gaze softening.

"Something troubling you, my empress?"

I shiver hearing the affection in his voice. One of the worst things is that I can't have sex in this body. Both because Charles isn't attracted to Anya, and also because neither of us are comfortable with me borrowing her body for something like that.

Gazing at his violet eyes, his hair undone from the curls, laying on his shoulders, velvet pajamas that do nothing to hide the mass of muscle and sinew that is his warrior's build....

Goddamn you, VV.

"I just wanted to talk a bit before I retired for the evening."

He puts the book down, patting a spot on the bed near him.

I get in and curl up to his side, sighing as I inhale his masculine scent.

"This is about Lelouch, isn't it?"

I nod. Who else but Demon King Zero, the man on everyone's mind.

"I didn't expect him to be like this. I thought he'd be more...well, like me in my youth, or you in yours."

Charles snorts, "He was a bright boy, but cursed with the idealism and stubbornness of the young and ignorant."

I bark out a laugh at that, "Ha! This from the man who began planning to win the Emblem of Blood when you were his age? That's rank hypocrisy, even from you."

I grin up at him, eyes shining with Geass, "Admit it, you and I both were caught off guard by this. We can at least admit privately that even if we thought Lelouch would return, we weren't expecting him to be so commanding," I say sibilantly.

Charles pets my head, a frown on his lips as he considers my words.

"The boy is becoming a threat to our plans. I miscalculated, my dear. Cornelia is hopelessly outmatched. And that is discounting her distress from Euphemia's actions. Actions I will need to publicly address at some point."

Hmm, what to do? If we cast Euphie out for treason, there's a high chance Cornelia will lose or that Zero will poach her.

Not that it matters much in the grand scheme of things. But I still have a great deal of affection for my Nelly. So I'd rather not have to put her down later.

"I say we wait and see how it plays out. I'm enjoying my boy's performance."

Charles rolls his eyes at that statement.

"The whelp is an incorrigible ham, even by our people's standards. Furthermore—"

I poke him in the side, "Again with the hypocrisy, Charles? We both know that you play a part in the public eye, just as he does."

I kiss his cheek, enjoying the feel of his beard against my chin as I cuddle him, "The difference is that Lelouch isn't acting."

My husband strokes his chin as he ponders my statement.

"So rather than a messianic liar, we instead face a mad king?"

His broad shoulders shake with mirth.

"Heh heh heh. Amusing. The boy has delusions of grandeur."

I smirk at him, Anya's face somehow managing to convey a smirk similar to my own, "Is it delusion if he can actually make a miracle happen? Is it false grandeur if he has the true majesty of a ruler? Stop posturing and just say it."

He ruffles my hair as he sighs, "Very well. He has caught my eye. I'm not sure what to expect, yet. He may prove to be a worthy adversary, he may yet falter. It is entirely too soon to determine."

I twirl a lock of pink hair as I look up at him, "Then you have made a decision regarding our next move?"

"Indeed. We shall await the outcome of Zero's siege of Tokyo. That will best determine the caliber of this so-called Demon King."

"And if his mettle is proven?"

Charles steels his gaze as he looks towards the east.

"If his power is in fact worthy of our attention? We may offer him the chance to join us in setting right this hated world of lies."

I sit up in surprise, "Charles! Do you mean it?!"

"If, I say, IF, he proves worthy. And it will take more than taking the former Japan for me to recognize him as such. The alternative?"

He holds up a large meaty hand which he slowly clenches into a fist.

"Crushed like the unworthy and false king he is. He shall either rise or be cast down like the devil he styles himself as."

Oh Lelouch, you brilliant youth, you! To think that you have come so far.

"I should be getting to bed soon. Anything that cannot wait till morning?"

Charles takes up a PDA from beside him as he glances over the reports....before a rumbling growl sounds from his lips.

"Tche. Bradley again. Every time I hear yet another report about that man's depravities, I wonder yet again why I bothered naming him a Round in the first place."

I stand up, raising an eyebrow at him in annoyance. I said to him repeatedly that this was a bad idea, that Luciano was more trouble than he was worth.

Charles look me in the eyes, and I'm once again reminded how short Anya is because I'm around his eye level standing up on the bed....and smirks.

"You need not say anything. The expression on your face is plain enough to see. This might interest you however."

He turns the data pad around and points to a section regarding Area 18.

"I had OSI turn over a few rocks out of curiosity. Partially because I wanted to a raise a glass in private to whoever had managed to put the torch to the Vampire."

I chortle at the imagery. Macabre that it may be? It's no more than that vile pustule of humanity deserves.

My husband steeples his fingers, "So you can imagine my confusion when things came out...too cleanly."

Quoi? (What?) "What are you implying, husband?"

His purple gaze turns calculating, icy as he elaborates on his train of thought. "That we may have in fact fallen for a charade, and that Area 18 is not nearly as settled as Bradley believes it to be."

His eyes move to a lower section of the report and he starts growling in anger, hand gripping the datapad.

What? What is this? Charles almost never gets visibly angry, what on earth could have—

"That worthless, headhunting mongrel DAMAGED THE THOUGHT ELEVATOR!" he roars as he slams the datapad down, shattering the screen.

I gasp in shock. HOW?! HOW COULD HE HAVE?!

"Thankfully, it was superficial and easily repaired, but that idiot killed most of the personnel there, thinking it was a rebel base! It will take weeks to reestablish the garrison!"

I hold his chin firmly, "Charles, calm down. This is a minor setback. It will not affect our timetable. I'll ask CC if she knows anything about what happened."

My husband visibly deflates, taking a deep breath, "Yes, of course, Marianne. Forgive me for losing my temper."

I kiss his forehead, smiling radiantly. A man of passion and drive.

"Charles, excuse me one moment," I say closing my eyes and opening a metaphorical door in my mind.

(CC, do you have a moment?)

"Not the best time, Mari. We're rather busy preparing for Tokyo.....wait. Are you coming?"

Oh, that would just ruin Lulu's day, wouldn't it? A Knight of the Round showing up at the last minute would have him scrambling to change his entire strategy.

Hmm, it's almost tempting to do so.

"Mari, if you don't answer me? Not only am I going to let Lulu know he might have company, but I'll make sure you get all the messy details about my last threesome with him," she 'says' with an all too smug tone.

Cheeky bitch. I may be Britannian, but I'm not quite THAT deviant, thank you very much.

(No no. Don't bother, please don't. Charles and I have decided to let Zero's show run its course in Area 11. I must say, Lelouch has definitely caught his attention with his performance thus far.)

"He'll take that as a compliment, knowing him. So why are you calling me again, French whore?"

I shake my head at that nickname. Some things never change.

(You're French too, ma chérie.) (my dear)

A loud bout of laughter is her response to that.

"Ha! Hahaha! You and I both know that not only have I not considered myself French for centuries, but after the things I've done to them? They'd string me up on the nearest tree."

To be fair, she's not wrong. There's quite a few countries that would do horrible things to her, if they knew her history. The French are simply the most prominent one that comes to mind.

(Quite. Would you happen to know anything about Area 18? We found ourselves curious.)

Interesting. I got a feeling of mild surprise and amusement. So you DO know something, then.

"Ah, that would be telling. You'll have to unravel that one yourself I'm afraid. Lelouch and I had nothing to do with it. Though, how is poor little Luciano doing?" she says mockingly.

Cunning witch. Not a denial, merely a misdirection.

(Very well. Just wanted to ask. You know Vincent wouldn't tell us the straight truth anyway if we asked him.)

"When did VV ever tell the truth if he could get away with it? It amazes me to this day that a despicable little monster like him is Charles' twin."

(Excuse me, I need to say goodnight to to Charles.)

I close the door in my mind as I open my eyes.

"She says it isn't their doing, but I believe she has some idea whom the true culprit is. What do you think, Charles?"

Charles frowns as he ponders that anecdote, before shaking his head

"Ultimately, it is a mundane affair. I will direct OSI to continue observing for now, and order our assets at the Thought Elevator to be on guard. We are far too close to completion for that to be compromised at this time." He then sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose, "And of course, speak to Vincent about requisitioning additional personnel to replace our losses."

After all, it's not like anyone besides us and CC knows about the Thought Elevators or what they can do. As long as Britannia continues its war of global domination, no one is going to interfere in our real objective.

"As you wish, dear. I bid you good night," I say, blowing a kiss as I head back to my chambers.

"Good night, Marianne," Charles says with a tenderness most who know him would not think him capable of. A tenderness I doubt he has ever shown any of his other consorts.

Truly a man among men.

I walk giddily back to my quarter, resuming the conversation with CC in my mind.

(Sorry, shall we continue?)

"Where did we leave off? And how angry does it make you that you can't have sex, Mari?" she says with a touch of empathy.

For once, CC isn't taking cheap shots at me. We've had a complicated relationship over the years. From a maternal or older sister figure when I first met her at age 11 or 12 or so, to a close family member. And later, to one of my many, many lovers. And of course, my instructor and mentor for many years.

(I cannot even begin to describe it. But it must have been so much worse for you, knowing Clovis.)

Something I never mentioned or talked about with her before. Charles and I both knew she was there and did nothing.

"So, you did know. I was all but certain Charles knew. But you? You left me there to rot? I should skin you inches at a time, you hateful malicious cunt...." she hisses, boiling anger in her thoughts.

I shake my head as I send a feeling of regret. She's taking this in the worst way possible.

(No. I only found out the full details when Zero posted the Code-R research online. Charles knew VV had had you captured, but he didn't press the issue due to their not speaking at the time. That was our mistake and I'm sorry for it.)

I can feel her sighing and frustration even over our link. I know how much something like this eats at her. God knows if it had happened to me, I'd be rather peeved. What I said is the truth though. Charles and Vincent barely said more than a few words to each other for a few years after I died.

(..........CC, I'm truly sorry. You know I still care for you.)

It's a testament to how long I've known her that I can parse out the flavors of her emotional response. Exasperation, affection, resignation, and humor. Some things never change.

"I know, Mari. I know. You should have seen your son's expression when he killed Clovis. You would have been so proud."

Granted, Clovis was but one of my many stepsons. But aside from his art, which admittedly was quite good? He was a rather mediocre prince. Having him be the stepping stone for Lulu is probably the most worthwhile thing he's ever done in his entire existence.

(Oh? What did he look like?)

Oh my, is that ardor, awe, and lust? Was he that impressive even then?

"Mari, I was strongly tempted to fuck him right there, over his brother's bleeding corpse. That's how regal, how majestic he was. He even gave a Buddhist prayer to the body after he shot him."

I clap excitedly. That's my boy! Gracious and magnanimous in victory! You do your mother proud, Lelouch!

"You know, Marianne, there's something you'll find amusing. Lelouch has a female identity when he crossdresses."

Crossdressing? Huh. Didn't expect that. He used to hate it when his sisters tried to put him in dresses.

(Oh, why would I find that amusing? Aside from the obvious.)

I can literally feel her smirking at me. Smug cunt.

"Because, he looks and SOUNDS just like you. Little bitch even pretended to be you and woke me up from a nap. I was so startled I knocked myself unconscious running into a wall in a panic."

Oh dear god, that's hilarious! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I laugh out loud, confident that no one will hear me in my own chambers. Rolling on the floor at the thought of CC, unflappable, ever-cool CC, stunning herself unconscious. This has to be the funniest thing I've heard in almost a decade!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA! Please tell me someone recorded it! I need to see it! Hahahahahahahah!" I say out loud, gasping for air as I try to catch my breath.

.....Is that a feeling of embarrassment and annoyance? My god, how did he get her to emote this much? She really has opened to him.

"He got Nunnally to film the whole thing. I'll send you a clip when I have a chance, you pushy skank," she sighs out with a defeated tone.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I giggle at the imagery in my mind.

(Well then, I'll be calling it a night. Anya has training tomorrow. Good night, darling.)

I climb into bed, feeling the sensation of emotions that I associate with a kiss from her. Despite our being on opposite sides at the moment, and the time we've spent apart?

"Bonne nuit, ma petite Marianne." (Good night, my dear Marianne.)

We never really stopped loving each other.

Tomorrow is another day, and who knows what the fortunes of war shall bring in the future?


	81. Interlude 25: The Wages of Fear

Interlude 25: The Wages of Fear

I sit near my prototype Gekka, cleaning my glasses. Six months. It seems so long ago, that the world made sense. That the JLF was the last hope of Japan. That Clovis was Viceroy. That Zero....didn't exist yet.

I frown as I look around the base, seeing the pale faces of people passing. Britannians. Tch.

冗談じゃないよ。 (Don't make me laugh.)

As if we can trust the people who stole our country from us. They're all depraved lunatics. Thieves and perverts, taking everything they can get their hands on.

The worst part, is that my fellow Japanese are okay with this! I've tried for some time now, to convince people. To show them the truth, to wake them up to how we're being exploited.

Zero isn't some grand hero of justice, some mythical samurai hero come to life.

He's just a Britannian opportunist. Exploiting my people for his own ambitions.

I spoke with Tohdoh-dono regarding what we should do awhile, before the changes to the command structure was announced. And when I inquired if we could expect him to command from an equal position with Zero?

"Asahina, do not mistake our allying with him for equality. That man recognizes me as an kindred soul, a trusted advisor. But we are not equals. And challenging the Demon King for his crown is not only foolhardy, we would be slaughtered to a man for it. Katase made the mistake of trying to use him as a cat's-paw, and paid dearly for it. I have no intention of following the same path."

Holding my tongue there, not letting my face show what it meant to have our pride trampled into the dirt....That was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Tohdoh-dono doesn't see it. The path to victory that Zero is making....

There's no place in it for Japan.

He cares nothing for our culture, our history, for that which makes us Japanese!

How fitting that he would take up the title of the man who would have ruined this country, had he not been struck down for his demonic ambitions.

織田信長、大六天魔王、日本の破壊者。 (Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, the Destroyer of Japan.)

Zero is the exact same kind of madman, a monster who will tear apart everything that we have worked so hard to preserve from foreign influence.

I grit my teeth as some of the newer Black Knights walk by, rowdy and cheering at our oh-so-glorious leader.

Burakumin filth. That alone should have set everyone against Zero. This goes against the very heart of being Japanese. Letting the unclean and tainted like them associate with us, the pure and proud sons of the Rising Sun?!

Instead they cheer him on, or cower before his baleful gaze!

If only....if only Yoshino had succeeded.....

Why? Why did Colonel Tohdoh back Zero? Why did Kyoto kneel before a Britannian? Why doesn't anyone else see that he's using us as pawns?

Lord Yoshino, though, he understood. He saw what I did. That Zero would throw us to the meat grinder and laugh as our blood is spilled for his insanity.

That's why I backed his coup. Why I let him into our base, why I had helped sow dissent and whispers of mutiny in the ranks.

Handing control over everything to Zero? That could not have come about through honest means. Zero must have held a knife to their throats and forced their cooperation.

The thing that sets me on edge.....that makes me jump at shadows...

Every time I've looked at him since, I swear Zero has been looking at me.

From Yoshino's grisly execution, to the speech he gave after, even when he killed Minister Sawazaki by Goemon-buro.....

I felt a chill run up my spine, as though the Shinigami was watching me.... (Death God)

But it's been almost a month since. And I haven't heard a single word or been asked anything.

There's no way he could have found out. I made sure our communications were private and that no one saw us.

At this point, I should be in the clear. And once we have Japan back?

Perhaps my countrymen won't be so eager to march off for Zero's ludicrous ambition of destroying Britannia.....

"Asahina!"

I turn to see the colonel standing at attention, every bit the proud leader. Even if he is wearing Black Knights colors, instead of our Japanese Liberation Front green.

"Sir?" I say as I stand to attention.

Tohdoh frowns as he looks me in the eye. His gaze every bit the proud samurai that exemplifies the best of what the JLF stood for.

"I need to speak with you privately about a mission, please follow me."

I salute and walk after him as we head to one of the offices. I would follow my Colonel into Naraku itself. Because that's the kind of loyalty and honor a man like that deserves.

これは義理。 (Such is Duty.) The ideal that speaks to the still-beating heart of Japan. Duty to something higher than oneself, forsaking personal desire and ambition for the sake of the group, for the sake of the country.

The polar opposite of 人情 (personal desire), that which only benefits oneself, that which is selfish and self-serving.

I smirk to myself as I step through the threshold. In other words?

The ideal of Britannia.

I look around the darkened room, wondering why we're meeting with the lights out. Surely the Colonel isn't playing a practical joke of some kind?

Regardless, I stand ready to do my part to bring back Japan.

......Isn't someone going to turn on the lights?

"Colonel? What's going on?"

This is rather beyond a jo—

I blink, closing my eyes momentarily as the lights flash back on.

When my vision is restored, I look around. Standard briefing room, table with displays built in, chairs, water cooler.

Ah, there's the Colonel, standing right by the other end of the table, a seat turned around next to....him....

I break into a cold sweat as the chair slowly turns around to reveal Zero, one leg crossed over the other, head leaning on his arm, the picture of a devil reclining.

Rather than address me, he snaps his fingers, which causes the table display to activate....and words I never would have believed I'd hear again spill forth....

"You can see for yourself that he is a madman, yes?"

Oh god....no...

"Obviously, but what can I do about it? He has the Black Knights enslaved to him, and the JLF is broken by his hand and Cornelia's. There is no other place to turn to."

HOW?! HOW COULD HE HAVE—?!

"The situation isn't as hopeless as you think. I'm in contact with friends who may be able to help us with our current dilemma."

I made sure we were alone! This is impossible!!

"Friends? Lord Yoshino, my first loyalty is to Colonel Tohdoh. I will not turn against him, even for the promise of aid."

That look....the look of disdain on my Colonel's face.....

"Former Defense Minister Sawazaki has secured aid from the Chinese Federation to help us in reclaiming our homeland. Originally, we were going to merge this force with the JLF, but..."

A brilliant plan. A two-pronged attack that would have enabled us to throw Britannia out of the country.

Zero snorts as he lights one of those disgusting drug cigarettes of his, breathing out smoke.

"I'm starting to regret lauding the man as a patriot after I killed him."

I grind my teeth as he blows a cloud of smoke out, does his foul nature know no limits, to further disparage a man he already butchered?

Tohdoh looks at him with a sigh, "It was your idea to praise the man after his execution, Zero. Do not try to blame anyone else for it."

"I see. So if Zero can be eliminated?"

"Then, Lieutenant Asahina, I can guarantee further support and Tohdoh's position as leader of the Black Knights assured."

Zero gives out a mocking laugh as he taps ash out into a metal bowl on the table.

"Ha, ha ha ha. You and I both know, Kyoshiro, that I did that for expediency and because I didn't need to deal with factionalism."

"I will do my best to sway the other Holy Swords, but I cannot guarantee that Tohdoh will support this course. Is Kyoto willing to depose Zero?"

That was the original plan. Remove Zero's command, replace him with the Colonel, and then use the combined Black Knights forces alongside the Federation invasion force to push Britannia out, and thereby negotiate for Japan's return.

"I have every confidence they can made to see reason. With the rest of the rebel groups coming under the banner of Tohdoh Kyoshiro, we will be able to meet the Chinese as equals and—"

Zero firmly hits a button, stopping the recording.

"I do not need to hear any more of that shit, not when I'm up to my neck in dealing with bullshit right now."

Zero stands up, and I feel my heart skip a beat as he seems to look inside my heart....and is displeased by what he finds.

"At this point, Asahina? I'm fucking done dealing with this garbage. Between the open treason and your being one of the ones stirring up this burakumin nonsense?"

He draws out a pistol slowly, and then throws it at me lazily.

I catch the gun, giving him a flat stare in return.

"I should kill you myself, but instead I demand you splatter your empty skull and the contents therein right here and now."

What?! He thinks I would commit seppuku FOR HIM?!

......I could kill him. Right here and now. It would only take one bullet to the heart.

....No. My colonel is right there beside him. And besides, what would be the point?

I put my glasses down on the table and stare directly at his eyes.

"許してくれ、藤堂大佐。日本万歳。" (Forgive me, Colonel Tohdoh. Long Live Japan.)

I grimace, ready for the bullet......

But all I hear is the empty click of the trigger.

"Well, I'll be goddamned. He actually did it. おめでとう、鏡志朗。" (Congrats, Kyōshirō.)

My colonel....is smiling at me? And Zero is seemingly radiating smugness as he sits back down?? What?

何でしょか？！ (What is this?!)

Zero sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"Do you really think I can spare a pilot of your caliber, Asahina Shogo? Believe me when I say, if Tohdoh himself had not asked me to give you a chance? I'd have strangled your treasonous hide with your own intestines," he snarls out, fist tightening in suppressed anger.

Given what I've seen of the man, that is not an idle threat. Even for a Britannian, Zero has a talent for horrific executions.

"So we were at an impasse. Thus, a test would be administered. One that would determine your fate."

A test? I don't unders—.....

I feel the icy grip of terror as something that wasn't there before gently takes the gun from my hand and walks with absolute silence to stand on Zero's other side.

Tohdoh sighs and then looks me in the eye.

"Had you attempted to turn the gun on Zero? Yuki-onna would have taken your head before you could finish aiming it."

The pale white armor almost glows in the fluorescent lighting, the female mask nodding in agreement with the statement.

"Of course, you could also have refused. In which case, Asahina, I would drag you out and publicly mutilate you before killing you," Zero says in a tone that is frighteningly casual, even for a veteran soldier like myself.

Tohdoh smiles at me, and I wonder what happened to the man I have followed all these years.

"But I disagreed. I know you to be a man of duty and courage, Asahina Shogo. And I said that you would choose an honorable death rather than disgrace."

He looks to Zero and nods his head as the masked man shrugs, relighting his cigarette.

"And by choosing to die as a soldier and proving my assessment of your character correct? Zero will adhere to my request and give you a chance to reclaim your honor."

The shinobi hands over a file, expressionless mask still radiating killing intent.

I will give Zero this much credit, he has an eye for talent.

I put my glasses back on, opening up the file. Plans of the city underground? Ship complement at the Francis Drake naval base at Tokyo Harbor?

Before I can say a word, Zero holds up a hand to forestall questions.

"As I said, I cannot spare pilots of your caliber. So instead? I'm giving you a very important high-risk mission."

He walks around the desk, taking the file from my hand and spreading out the paperwork.

"The short answer is that I realized I fucked up in my own plans to hit Tokyo, and forgot to account for the surface-to-ground missile bombardment we'd face from the Francis Drake naval base and shipyards. Luckily, I realized the mistake in time to correct our battle plans."

He points to a picture of an Imperial battleship, moored in dry dock.

"Obviously, we can't let Cornelia retain these assets; we don't have the anti-missile coverage necessary to weather that kind of assault. The problem is that I didn't have a CO I could throw at this who was willing to take command, and the base defenses are formidable."

He looks me in the eye, and I have the feeling of a ferocious Oni licking its jaws in anticipation of bloodshed....

"And just when I'm pondering this, I recall a certain Holy Sword who is only too willing to do his duty, even it means going into the lion's den."

The colonel's hawk like gaze closes as Zero gestures dramatically.

"Your mission will be to destroy as many of ships capable of bombardment as possible. You will be attacking the front gates to distract the garrison, while at the same time a crack squad of Portmans will be blowing the hulls of as many ships as they can. Focus on taking down the larger ships; the cruisers and destroyers won't have the range to be a threat to our main force."

This is definitely not a mission for the faint of heart. Even I am dubious about my chances of attacking a fortified naval base. At the same time, the soldier in me acknowledges that Zero is correct and that the naval assets there are a threat to our forces.

Zero taps his fingers on the desk before turning towards me, one hand closing the folder.

"Understand this, Asahina. You have been given a chance to restore your honor only by the grace of your own actions and Tohdoh's own speaking on your behalf."

Zero grabs the lapels of my uniform looking down at me with what I can only feel is a demonic gaze.

"You cannot refuse this mission. This is your one and only chance to redeem yourself. If you attempt to turn me down? I will BREAK YOU."

I gulp at the raw malice in his voice.

"I will see you broken before me, your reputation and everything you hold dear, ruined. You will die only when I permit you to, and no sooner," he proclaims, walking back to his seat.

I look to the colonel to see his expression...... only to behold a man looking as though he was facing a condemned prisoner.

"I do not care if you die on this mission, only that you give it your all. But know this. Should you succeed? I will forgive your treason and speak no more of it. Your honor as a soldier, and a Black Knight in the service of justice, shall be redeemed."

Damn that man. Damn everything. I should never have sided with Yoshino. Everything has gone straight to hell since then.

But? I have no choice. And ultimately, as much as I hate Zero......I hate Britannia more.

"Mission acknowledged, Sir. I will do my best for my country."

Zero snorts at that, "You will do so for Justice and for your master Tohdoh. I know you well enough to know that we will never get along. However? We can at least work together for the greater good."

The ninja holds out a lighter as Zero puffs on his cigarette, blowing smoke upwards.

"And ultimately, we both get what we want. You get your country, free from Britannia. I get the basis of an army to ensure that freedom and to obliterate Britannia once and for all. And you know full well that I am right, and I am your only true hope of ever having freedom again," the devil pronounces like a sentence handed down from Enma-oh in Hell.

I can do nothing against him, not anymore. It tears at my heart and everything I believe in. Unfortunately, he's entirely correct. There is no hope besides fighting in his service.

Zero ashes the cigarette, making a salute, " 天下布武、朝比奈くん、" (Tenka Fubu, Asahina-kun,) his voice mocking as he puffs out a cloud from the hole in his mask.

I return the salute, not even bothering at this point to hide my dislike for this beast in human form.

"日本万歳、" I reply curtly, turning on my heel to leave as his venomous laughter at my response resounds behind me. (Long live Japan.)

Damn you, Zero........


	82. Interlude 26: Scarlet Bodhisattva

Interlude 26: Scarlet Bodhisattva

The day has finally come. The day we take back our country. The day Zero's war against Britannia goes into high gear.

I'm nervous, I admit it. I never imagined myself being at the vanguard of an advancing army, much less as a commander.

But that's what you do, isn't it, Lelouch? You take us in your hand, crush us with the force of your personality, the raw charisma, until like coal under the earth? The pressure turns us into diamonds.

I sigh and shake my head, smiling to myself as I walk to his office. He brings out the best in people. Not by destroying or subjugating individuals, but by forcing them to confront their own character. A pressure cooker......no. A crucible.

And after what he did, getting my Mom out of the country and into a rehab clinic, disguised as, ironically enough, a nobleman's mistress?

I'm going to kiss that smug bastard till he can't see straight out of those smoking purple eyes of his.

Then again? He does have a right to be smug. After all, how many people can say they got an Imperial princess to defect on a global broadcast?

She definitely wasn't what I was expecting, though.

~~~~~

I can't fucking believe this shit. Did he seriously charm his sister into defecting on live TV?!

How the fuck can one guy have so much charisma?!

......And the thought pops into my head, 'You can't say that when you're wetting your panties for him, Tsundere-chan.'

....Probably not a good sign that one of my own thoughts sounds like CC. Granted, her voice is smoothly seductive....

I smack my cheek to put that thought elsewhere. Not now, dammit.

......Maybe later.

I look up to see Zero's giant dick-compensator Knightmare coming in for a landing.

The amusing part is that CC and Zero both made that joke themselves, apparently. So now the Gawain's official nickname around base is 'Zero's (Flying) Codpiece'. To which CC stated that that's one of her titles.

I couldn't help it, I laughed myself sick hearing that.

Time to meet the new girl.

I see her holding onto Zero as they descend via the hoist line. If she didn't know who was under the mask, she'd probably be more nervous....

Wait, why does she look so.....

.....Are you kidding me?

Did he seriously fool around with her on the way here?!

Judging by CC's smug look? Yup.

I'm amazed his skinny ass isn't a desiccated corpse by now, for how big his libido seems to be.

"BLACK KNIGHTS! ATTEN-SHUN!"

The entire hangar comes to a halt at his proclamation. Even Rakshata is quirking an eyebrow upwards from where she's working on something.

"No doubt, you are all wondering whether this was yet another of my brilliant plans."

His shoulders slump down in disappointment, mask seemingly having a cloud of depression over it.

"As much as I'd like to claim credit, however? This one surprised even me."

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle. Lulu getting blindsided by Princess Euphemia, of all people.

"I really wasn't expecting her to say what she did."

The Princess puts her hand on his shoulder and a look is shared, a look that says there's more to this than most of the rank and file knows.

I'll have to find him later and get the wily bastard to cough up the real story.

Hmm? Looks like the pinkette wants to talk.

"Greetings. I am Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, twenty-third-in-line for the throne, and Sub-Viceroy for Area 11, formerly known as Japan."

Is...is she giving us a bow?!

"I requested asylum with the Black Knights and the protection of Lord Zero, because I listened to what he said at the Special Administrative Zone."

She sighs, shaking her head slowly. Zero really tore her a new one, that must have hurt both of them. And now I'm really curious about what happened when Lulu got his cover blown by her.

"I meant what I said there. I truly am sorry. Believe me when I say that all I wanted was to help people, regardless of origin. I knew my own people would scorn this effort. But I felt it was a way to change things, to show Britannia that Numbers are citizens of the Empire too, that a peaceful way forward was possible."

Damn, now I feel bad for thinking she was just an naive airhead. I mean, it's definitely idealistic to the extreme, but....

There's just something about her that's utterly guileless. A more cynical or realistic individual would never expect something like the SAZ to work.

......Damn. So that's what Zero meant by Schneizel backing it. The SAZ itself couldn't work. But Euphemia herself is unimpeachable in her earnestness.

I clench my fist, realizing the full extent of the trap Zero just waltzed through. Euphemia was just a pawn. She was never meant to succeed.

Because Schneizel could have pulled the rug out, any time he wished. Hell, all it would take is a few disgruntled and deniable proxies, and the entire thing would collapse.

"But that's just it, isn't it? My entire idea was built on a flawed foundation. None of you actually WANT to be part of the Empire."

Aw geez, now she looks like a kicked puppy. I just want to hug her.

"And why should you? For all the good we have done, none of it has ever come the way of anyone we've conquered. Why should you trust that this..this...is real...."

It's a hell of a thing to see. A member of the Britannian Royal Family, crying because she can't help people.

I can see why Lelouch likes her. She's like Shirley in a way. She's too kind for this. But there's a core of strength there, a kind of quiet presence that grabs your attention.

....Doesn't hurt that she's breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Zero was right, though," she says, wiping her tears away.

"This isn't what the Japanese people want, or what anyone under Britannia wants. That's why I begged him to save my people, to show them the error of their ways. Because no one else can."

Despite her voice dropping on that last sentence, the weight of it presses down like a chain on all our backs. It's a lot of responsibility, being told that you and the people you work with are the symbol of hope.

"And such is WHY I have acceded to her request. For even the heart of a king can moved by such earnest honesty and unbridled compassion."

Zero steps forward, turning in place to look at all of us, "And that is what makes us better than our enemies. Because we do understand the strength of compassion. And through it, we shall win this battle and step out onto the world stage."

He's winding up for something. I know enough of his rhetoric and personality by now to realize when he's setting the tone for a big buildup. Still damned impressive, though.

"A new country, with ideals taken from both Japan AND Britannia. The kind of potential that can only come from discarding those traditions and doctrines that would hold us back, and evolving into something greater than the sum of its parts."

I open my mouth in surprise as something clicks for me just then. I finally see it, a thing that only those closest to him would understand.

He sounds like his father just now......that's whose rhetoric is the closest match.

The aim and goals are different, the tone less confrontational, but?

Evolution. Embracing new ideas over tired old ones. Fighting to prove our existence, for the right to exist.

It's the same kind of symbolism and imagery as the Emperor.

"And so, ladies and gentlemen of the Black Knights? My Knights of Justice, my glorious war demons, my Army."

And none of them, none of them realize it. Nobody sees how he's taken the essence of Britannia, and made it his own. How Zero has become a king in his own right.

His arms spread wide, the mood at a crescendo, everyone waiting for the denouement. C'mon, Lelouch, stop with the suspense already.

"The Heavens shall bind no more. In the name of Mara and the Mandate of Hell. Black Knights!"

He goes into a stage bow slowly, his voice assuming a lower register, a rumbling sound that causes me to shudder from the vibrations.

"Let's. Make. WAR."

I bite my lip to keep from saying anything as cheers erupt. Dammit, Lulu. I was expecting loud and over-the-top, not low, sensual, and intoxicatingly sexy. You shouldn't be able to make the word 'war' sound like lovemaking, you bastard!

~~~~~~

That was a little bit less than a day ago. After that, Zero went into a frenzy of activity, organizing cells and groups into battalions, activating forces around the country. Sabotage campaigns, blackouts, open riots, even a full G-1 base.

I walk towards his office, knowing that we go to strike Tokyo soon. No more waiting, no more hiding back our power. It's time at last to bare our fangs.

I knock on the door, waiting to see if he's in. Hopefully I'm not interrupting him having sex, that would be really awkward. Then again, he's probably not that reckl—.....oh who the fuck am I kidding? He's absolutely reckless enough to do that.

I open the door quietly, and thankfully? He's not doing anything of the sort. Instead he's talking with Tohdoh, of all people.

"I am not pleased with how you handled that."

Lelouch makes a dismissive noise with his mouth, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Even if you dislike him, you did not need to act so condescending. It was childish and beneath you to do so."

Wow, Tohdoh is chewing him out? What the hell happened?

Lulu sighs, letting a deep breath out as he lies back in his chair, spinning in place, "You're not wrong. I'm just so goddamned tired of dealing with the exact same shit, over and over again. How many of these stupid bastards am I going to have to kill before they finally take the hint?"

I'm guessing he's talking about the Burakumin thing. Admittedly, I don't have as much experience with that as some of the others. Chalk it up to my Britannian heritage.

I peek through the gap, watching the conversation between these two titans of warfare.

"I cannot say. It is regrettably a deeply-rooted part of our culture. Even Katase bemoaned how we were losing potential officers for it."

Lulu snorts at that, chuckling darkly.

"Speaking of which, there's a few things I want to air now, since Asahina decided to pull this bullshit."

Asahina? That glasses-wearing guy that works for Tohdoh? What did he do?

"Oh?"

Lelouch scratches his cheek, "I'm sure you're aware that I was probably planning to kill Katase by now."

Obvious statement. Even without the betrayal of Narita, the man was a nationalist moron.

"I had presumed as much, given your palpable anger with the man when you extracted me from Gifu Prison."

Lelouch gestures airily, "I was likely going to kill him later, even without the betrayal of Narita. In truth? You were the only reason I even bothered to reach out to the JLF at all. I was perfectly content to let Cornelia slaughter the rest of them. Especially given that I wrote her a letter stating exactly that to provoke her into butchering your organization after Kawaguchi."

..............He's just telling him this? Just like that?! What the hell is wrong with him?!

Tohdoh frowns, furrowing his brow as he sits down, hands gripping the table, knuckles red with restrained emotion.

"Why are you bringing this up now? We are on the eve of our final battle for control of this country, and you remind me of your part in the destruction of the group that I dedicated seven years of my life to? What possible reason could you have to-!"

"I'm sorry."

I gasp at that remark, hoping nobody heard me. Tohdoh himself clearly wasn't expecting that answer.

"何？" (What?)

Lulu spins the chair to look off to the side, out the window with the shades drawn, a melancholy look on his face.

"I screwed you guys over because I was righteously indignant that a hiruko like Kusakabe could rise so high in the organization. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone and crush the JLF by destroying you via propaganda."

He looks off to the side....at the door where I'm peeking through. Fuck!

"You might as well come in, Kallen. You'll probably want to hear this too."

I open the door slowly, a blush on my cheeks at being caught eavesdropping as I lock the door behind me.

"How long did you know I was there?"

Lelouch points to one of the monitors near the table.....showing the outside of the door.

...........Really? I missed a fucking camera? God, I feel so stupid.

"Don't beat yourself up too much. That particular camera is quite discrete if you don't know where to look for it. I wanted to know if anyone was outside waiting for me while I had the door locked and because I figured you guys wouldn't appreciate me being caught in flagrante delicto."

I sit down and immediately thump my head on the table. I fucking knew it.

"Can we get back to the serious discussion instead of your being a perv, Lulu?"

Lelouch sips some of his tea, making a face at the flavor, "Bleh, cold tea. Kallen, can you please make us a fresh pot? And turn on the music to Tartini's 'Devil's Trill Sonata'?"

Me?? I blink and point at myself. I drink tea, sure. Every Britannian does. But it's not my drink of preference. More importantly, though? I have no idea how to brew it properly!

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you much better at this than I am?" I say exasperatedly at him.

Tohdoh stifles a smile at my embarrassed face, "It's less difficult than it seems, Kōzuki-kun. Even a military man such as myself can brew an adequate pot."

Lelouch rubs his eyes, shaking his head like he's trying to wake up a bit. Come to think of it, when did he last sleep?

"That's horseshit. Tea making is an art. You can get away with adequate pots of it with the trash-tier bag stuff, but to make great tea with the actual leaves and things like matcha powder? You need to know what you're doing. Temperature control, the type of pot you're using, timing mechanisms—"

I growl at him for the implied insult, "We get it! Shut up already, you elitist prick!"

He closes his mouth, leaning back in the chair sulkily with a small yawn, "I was just correcting a misconception. I had the same argument with Rivalz awhile ago."

How fucking tired is he??

I get up and start making the tea, following the instructions on the bag after turning on the song he asked for. Like hell I'm trying to use any of the fancy stuff he's got here. The bag tea may be trash, as he says? But it's also easy and more forgiving of mistakes from amateurs. And who is Tartini, anyway?

"As I was saying? I was annoyed at the JLF for the criminal waste of resources and creating false hope. But Kusakabe struck a nerve."

I listen quietly, hearing the water boil behind me as I watch his face cycle through several emotions, before finally settling on resignation. The violin playing is quite soothing to listen to, probably why he asked for that.

"And Katase? He showed himself to be a fool with no concept of how to win, or even what to do if Japan itself could be taken. Thus, I could not respect him. And that's putting aside his nationalist rhetoric, something I could never countenance poisoning the Black Knights."

He smiles gratefully as I hand up a cup, bags under his eyes. Dammit, why am I the only one who seems to realize how much this is taking out of him? He looks like he's ready to collapse....

"So when Kyoto sought an audience? I convinced Kirihara of the futility of their position, and later revealed myself to Kaguya. Who subsequently hopped into my lap and declared herself my fiancée," Lelouch says with a wistful smile.

It's a testament to how much ridiculous shit I've been through in the last few months, that this doesn't even merit a raised eyebrow. Besides, as young as she is? That girl has the bearing of true nobility. Someone willing to bow their head to us for the mistake of provoking this war, even if she was too young to have anything to do with it?

I can't help but admire that kind of courage and dedication.

"Of course, the trip to Okunoin afterwards was a fun time, particularly getting to introduce Kallen to the joys of Heavy Metal. She even cried tear of joys," he says with a sly grin.

I look away, cheeks red. Why does he like embarrassing me so much?! He's not wrong, I really do love that music and I'm grateful to him for showing it to me.

But he's making me blush in front of Tohdoh Kyoshiro! Damn you, Lelouch!

"It was Kaguya's idea to create the forgery signatures on those orders I threw at you at Narita."

I do a double take at what he just said. FORGERY?!

Tohdoh's eyes widen as the implication hits him, "So Katase was right to refuse the orders the entire time?"

Zero shrugs as he sips his tea, "I didn't bother asking Kyoto for permission. And two of the Hanko were real; Kirihara Taizo and Sumeragi Kaguya both agreed with my plan. And the odds were good I could get a majority if they weren't completely brain-dead. The problem was that they would have likely demanded that I share command with Katase. And that was a problem."

He sets his tea down, eyes closed, a malevolent look on his face, "You see, someone like him would have fractured the Black Knights. Just like Yoshino tried to do. And just like Asahina was attempting to do when he aided the coup, and has been doing ever since, thinking he was under my radar."

"Wait, hold up. What did Asahina do?" This is the first I'm hearing of this. I thought you weren't keeping secrets from us, Zero!

Tohdoh takes a sip of tea before giving me a very tired look, looking like an old man worn down by war instead of the middle-aged hero we all respect.

"Zero provided conclusive proof that Asahina Shogo was conspiring with the late Lord Yoshino to launch a coup d'état and deliver the Black Knights, and this country, to the hands of Sawazaki and the Chinese."

I look Lelouch in the eye, his purple meeting my cerulean, "How long did you know about his betrayal?"

"Yuki-onna told me when I first learned of the coup, and delivered the proof to me before I used my Geass on General Tsao."

Of course, it was obvious to all of us that he'd done something to the general. A guy like that, who was in command of an invasion force? What possible reason would he have to give a spiteful declaration to the government in charge? Unless it wasn't his idea to begin with.

"You truly are a fiendish individual, Lelouch vi Britannia. Manipulating all of us, using us for your own ends, all to ensure that your ambitions are fulfilled," Tohdoh growls out, white knuckled grip on his tea cup.

Lulu stands up, giving a hard glare to both of us.

"Spare me. I told you to show some intellectual honesty when I first unmasked myself to you. I will repeat the demand. Do you seriously think I was in the wrong? And if I'm such an evil manipulator, why the fuck am I even bothering to tell you what I'm doing or revealing it NOW?" he hisses at us, arms down on the table, palms flat as he takes a deep breath.

Every damn time I think I have a handle on him, he does a stunt like this and upends everything.

"I'll spare you the trouble of getting pissed at me and wasting time and just tell you. It's because I give a damn about you. I actually do care. Yes, I do things that aren't always aboveboard sometimes, but it isn't always my preference to do so. This is war, and war is rarely ever clean. And that's why I'm winning. Because unlike Katase, I actually know how to fight Britnania, and I'll do it without compromising my values. And if that means having most of you angry at me afterwards?"

He sinks into the chair, a haunted look on his face, "Then it's better than having to read eulogies at your funerals. I'm not a decent person by any means, but give me that much credit, at least."

Why? Why are you such a contradiction in terms? Why do you drive me so crazy?!

"Why am I falling so hard for you?" I whisper.

A clink breaks the moment as Tohdoh puts his tea down gazing intently into Lulu's eyes.

After a moment, he starts speaking in a low voice, "Asahina confided in me that he could not understand how you were able to accomplish what you have done. Or why people would pledge themselves to you. He was especially puzzled as to why I myself follow you."

His gaze shifts to me for a moment, before returning to meeting Zero's sulking look. For somebody with such a fearsome reputation and presence?

He's actually cute when he's sulking. I kind of want to sit on his face......

I slap myself to blank that thought out. Damn that man for being so sexy.

"It is true that you are ruthless, uncaring of tradition, willing to transgress against any kind of established order. A man determined to achieve the Divine Ambition."

Divine ambition? I've heard him use that term before. He's never really elaborated on it. "What is this ambition?"

Lelouch sits up, and I take a step back at the light in his eyes. Not the red flare of Geass, no, this is something else. An all-consuming flame, a conflagration that towers over everything around it.

"To spit in the eye of God. To do what no man has achieved before. To rule the world," his voice carrying the crushing gravity of a god pronouncing a universal truth.

.........If someone had told me I'd be fighting for a madman seeking world domination, I'd have told them to go fuck themselves with a rifle and pull the trigger.

But for him? For this man? I sincerely believe the world would be better under him. That he could, in fact, create the kind of better world that my brother wanted. That his sister wishes for. That I, and every other person under the yoke of tyrants desires.

"But at the same time? You have shown a capacity for honor, wisdom, and restraint beyond your years. Am I angry at you for deceiving myself and the JLF? Of course. But at the same time, I must acknowledge why you felt compelled to do so. And....?"

Tohdoh shakes his head, looking Lelouch in the eyes, steely grey eyes of a warrior and a national hero, meeting the amethyst eyes of a Demon King, a legend among mortals.

"I find myself asking if I would not have done the same thing in your position."

I blink in astonishment at that answer. I thought he was going to be furious.

"Aren't you upset? He ruined the JLF. He set your organization up to be killed. Why are you so calm about it?" I ask, a puzzled look on my face.

The man looks at me with a tired expression, "To what end, Kōzuki-kun? What's done is done. And he was right when he pronounced us as failures chasing a fallen dream. We were complacent and we paid dearly for it. I could be outraged at him for provoking Cornelia, yes. But Kusakabe provoked the both of them first, and Zero was right back then. We should have realized the kind of man he was and done something."

He looks at me, and seems to realize something, "Ah. I did not realize it before. You are part Britannian. That makes my point even more clear."

I sit down, holding my cup of tea as the violin plays on in the background, striking a melancholy air to match the atmosphere in the room.

"Someone like you, caught between two worlds. You would not be accepted by either the Japanese, nor by the Britnanians, were your heritage known."

I snort at the obviousness of it. Tell me something I don't know.

"And that is another reason I cannot be angry at Zero. Because he was right about our culture. We were prideful, to the point of hubris. And dare I say, had it been us in the position of Britannia, I wonder if we would not have acted the same way."

I shiver at the idea. A Japanese empire, encircling the globe, monsters like Kusakabe commanding armies beset on conquest.

That's fucking terrifying. And the worst part is? Under people like Genbu Kururugi, or Katase? I could see it. A Greater Japanese Empire, as horrifying and evil as Britannia.

"But therein lies the difference. Lelouch could easily do what I said, become a tyrant like his father, a monster uncaring of anyone's will save his own. But he does not."

Tohdoh stands, walking over to Lelouch, looking down at him, "I don't see the tyrant Asahina does. I don't see a monster. I see a man, who instead of killing my subordinate as he had every right to, came to me first, to ask my advice about how to handle this. I see a man fighting to be something greater than a mere tyrant."

This feel like a moment that should be written about, that something worthy of history is happening between these two.

"I do not see a destroyer of all that is Japanese. I see the boy I knew long ago, grown into his own as a man, as a king."

Lelouch holds his hand out, grasping Tohdoh's with his own, eyes looking upward.

"I shall strive to keep you on the path of righteousness, Lelouch. As long as you do your best to remain on it? You shall have my service."

A drop of moisture gathers at Lulu's eyes, "Thank you, Kyoshiro...my friend...." he whispers.

I think I got something in my eye, I feel something wet on my face too. Then again? Who wouldn't be affected seeing this?

"There is one question I must ask, however. Lelouch, when did you last sleep?"

Come to think of it, I don't think I remember him going to sleep......oh hell no. Don't fucking tell me he's been awake the whole time since the SAZ?!

"I dunno, yesterday? A quick hour nap, here and there?"

I march over and smack him on the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're the one planning this entire battle! We can't have you out of it because you think you have to micromanage everything beforehand and didn't bother to rest!"

He rubs the back of his head, muttering, "I'm an OCD motherfucker, sue me."

The general turns to me, "Captain Kōzuki, I order you to stay with Lelouch and ensure that he gets some rest before the battle, by any means necessary."

I salute before going to parade rest, "Yes, General!"

The man returns the salute, "In informal settings, you may call me Kyoshiro. I leave him in your hands. And unlike my own person? You are not opposed to his hands wandering."

I blush cherry red at the zinger as Lelouch starts howling with laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha! Fuck you, Kyoshiro! This is payback for my flirting with you, isn't it?! Hahahahahahahhaha!"

Tohdoh gives a slight bow, smirking, "As I said previously? You first, sir."

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing as Tohdoh moves out the door, "We leave in 6 hours. I hope you will be sufficiently recovered by then, Zero."

I look to Lelouch, who looks alot lighter and more relaxed than he did earlier.

"You look like shit," I say as my laughter dies off.

"And you look as beautiful and vibrant as the first time I saw you in Shinjuku," he says with a voice full of emotion.

Smooth. Real smooth, Lulu.

I put him in a headlock, dragging his skinny ass to a cot in a backroom and locking the door behind us..

"You're lucky I like you or I'd never let you get away with this shit," my voice echoes quietly in the empty domicile.

Wait....is he purring? I look incredulously at him as he rubs his head against my arm, like he wants me to pet him.

"Swear to god you're going to drive me insane one day."

I let him go, letting his head fall back onto the bed, his eyes somewhat out of focus as his breathing slows down. Wow, he really was overtired.

Shit, almost forgot, "Rakshata said to tell you that she'll have your surprise package ready by the time we're ready to hit Tokyo."

He gestures for me to come closer, a smile playing at his lips.

Okay, sure....woah! I let out a yelp as he pulls me onto the bed, arms wrapping around me. Smug little shit, I ought to—!

"Kallen, stay with me, please. Just....hold me."

............Fuck. How do I say no to that?

"I'm not asking to have sex or anything like that. I just....need to be held. It's going to be a very trying and long night soon. I'd like to have just one moment of quiet with someone I love before then."

My response is to kick off my shoes, pulling the blanket over us both. A nap on a cold night sounds pretty good right now. Winter is almost here. And with it, the chilling fear of what may come. So......I take a chance.

"愛しています。" (I love you.)

In the quiet of that room, with the lights out, and only the sound of soft breathing, I can clearly hear his response. And it makes my heart burst with joy.

"I love you, too."


	83. Interlude 27: Sanguine Overture

Interlude 27: Sanguine Overture

This is the worst part of the job. The waiting. Whether it's waiting for confirmation of targets, waiting for dispatch orders, or just waiting for the enemy to attack?

Every veteran soldier I've served with would agree with me, that it makes everything worse over all.

"Status of the defense network."

"All clear, General Darlton, sir! Any further orders?"

Same as the last time I asked, no less than 15 minutes ago. Admittedly, it's just busywork for the technicians and comms boys, but it keeps them alert.

"No, lad. Just trying to keep the ship steady while we wait for the Black Knights to make their move. Any comms chatter?"

The young man shakes his head, "Nothing since the written demand for surrender Zero sent."

Demand doesn't do it justice, frankly. The man outright stated he was going to march straight through the city to the Viceroy's palace and for us to get out of his way.

Nelly was right, the brass balls on that man makes me curse that he's not on our side.

I let out a gruff laugh. Unlike my former student and CO? I'm not blind to what happened with Euphemia. I love that girl like she was my own daughter, but even Nelly would admit her sister was chafing under Imperial rule. She's never approved of the Numbers system, and she was never going to just knuckle under and accept it.

Trying to convince her not to do something is like trying to get an ornery mule not to kick, as we say in Texas.

Euphemia has never lacked courage. Common sense, arguably. A certain sense of political acumen, sure. But that lack of guile is what has always made her so damn good at winning people over.

Sad thing is, her idea with the SAZ wasn't a bad one. The girl had her heart in the right place. There were just two problems.

One, that weasel Schneizel was involved.

And two? Zero. Except Zero turned out to be much more ruthless and crazy than we thought, and scrapped the entire program with a single speech.

Hell, I'd had to hide a smile at the speech. Yes, it was obviously a direct challenge to Britannia and Euphemia. But that didn't detract from the fact that he was right, that the SAZ was nothing but a Band-Aid over a gaping wound. Or that Euphemia herself hadn't thought anyone COULD reject her idea like that.

Was it cruel? Absolutely. It hurt, seeing him crush Euphie's spirits like that. But I can respect the man for doing so without malice and phrasing it as Euphemia simply not going far enough to do what was needed.

But Euphie defecting? That, I don't get. What are we missing here? What's the missing puzzle piece? What the hell gave Euphemia the courage to challenge everything she's ever known?

Cornelia said Schneizel had looked absolutely shocked when she had told him, so clearly even he hadn't been expecting that either.

......Wait a damn minute. There was always a possibility of Euphemia getting hurt. Granted, from what we've seen, Zero doesn't strike me as the type. But even he can't control everything. Especially given his recent housecleaning of his own group.....

It was a setup.

Bastard wanted something to happen. Either Euphemia gets hurt and Zero's reputation is poisoned. Or else she succeeds, and the SAZ can be sabotaged later. Thus ruining any chance of later reform.

Guilford and I both figured he was agreeing in order to humor Euphie and to make up for what he did to Kururugi , while simultaneously moving to undercut Zero.

Guilford had been frankly disgusted by the whole charade, but he's not a politician. And one thing you learn when you get to General, that you have no choice but to learn? Being a general and leading an army is as much about politics and logistics, as it is about strategy and tactics.

I sigh and shake my head. We have maybe 20 minutes before any of his forces are in sight. I'm going to grab something from the mess.

"Page me if anything changes. I'm getting something from the mess hall. You boys want anything?"

The comms officer looks up surprised, then quickly glances around, getting a round of head shakes and a few nods with whispered requests.

"Just a few sandwiches, juice bottles, and water, Sir. We can't afford to leave our stations at the moment."

I flash him an okay sign and yell back as I'm leaving, "Right. See you in five!"

Times like this, I wonder if I should have taken up cigarettes. Then again, I know damn well why I hadn't.

Had to set a good example for the boys. Clean living, fair fighting, and southern hospitality.

Though in a pinch, fightin' dirty's fine too.

After a short walk to the mess, I come back with a bag full of things to perk up the bridge crew.

"Meal time is on. Dig in," I say as I drop the stuff off on a table, but not before taking a roast beef sandwich for myself.

One by one, the crew comes and grabs stuff, making sure that there's enough people covering the posts in between.

Good. That's the kind of Army discipline that's been lacking in this colony. The kind we'll need against the likes of Zero.

"Sir?"

I look over to the same tech guy who was taking orders earlier.

"What's your name, son?"

The lad, a skinny redhead with too many freckles, swallows his food before answering.

"Lieutenant Gregory Anderson, special technical officer, communications specialist, General Darlton, Sir."

"Alright Anderson, what do you think of this SNAFU?"

The man takes a minute before answering quietly.

"Sir..... I'm scared. This guy, Zero.... he's insane."

He turns his chair around to look me in the eye, headset turned off.

"Guy dropped a mountain on you, right, Sir?"

I snort at that reminder of the Narita operation. We were damned lucky not to get annihilated there. If the JLF hadn't stabbed Zero in the back, the sneaky bastard would have won outright.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. Impressive as all hell, but not fun to be on the receiving end."

Kid has to be a few years younger than my boys. He's probably never been in a real war zone. At least when I signed up for the service, I knew what I was getting into. Greg here? He looks like he's shaking in his boots at the thought of fighting Zero.

Not that I blame him. I'm a bit worried about our chances, myself.

"Can we win, sir?"

Well shit. That's the sixty-four thousand pound sterling question, isn't it?

"I'm not going to lie. This will be a hard night. Zero is the best military commander I've ever seen. He may even be as good, or better than Prince Schneizel himself."

I stand up, noting that my saying that lowered the already damp mood in the room.

"But? We've got something he doesn't."

Alright, everybody's eyes are on you, Andreas. Let's give them something to fight for.

"We've got guts. We've got a reason to fight. We're not only doing our duty, we're defending our homes, too. How many of you live and have families here?"

A few hands up? Wasn't expecting many, but even a few helps make my point.

"Yeah, they were here first. Yeah, they've got a right to be pissed at us. But you know what?"

I harden my gaze, "They lost."

I nod grimly, "You all know I don't care much for the racism and disparagement of the Number system. But that's not what we're fighting for. We're fighting for King and Country, to defend those we hold dear."

That's right. Grit those teeth, boys. Get mad, get your blood up. That's how we're going to get through tonight.

"We're proud soldiers of Britannia. And I want you all to know I'm ready to fight and die for our country. But! We ain't dying tonight."

I grin viciously as I feel the mood changing. Morale is a huge part of any war effort.

And while I can't claim to be as good as His Majesty at a good rousing speech? I've fought in the trenches and been there with the grunts. I've been in the air force flying the skies, braving the hail of gunfire to support our boys on the ground.

So they know when I speak, it's from the heart, with the heart and soul of a true Britannian officer.

"For our country! For our duty! All hail Britannia!"

"ALL HAIL BRITAN—!"

A loud beeping sound interrupts the chorus of patriotic cheers and causes my blood to run cold.

He's here.

Lieutenant Anderson turns back to his console, listens on his headset before turning to nod at me.

"Sir? We have visual confirmation of Zero's army outside the perimeter and visual contact on the stolen Gawain floating overhead."

Alright, boyo. Let's see what you got.

"Put the crazy bastard on screen."

There he is. Standing right at the back of the Gawain on top of the cockpit, cape fluttering in the wind. Dark clouds covering the skies overhead on this near winter night as midnight approaches.

Zero. The so-called Demon King.

...........Wait. Do I hear music in the background?

"To the people of Tokyo, I bid you greetings. I am Zero, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. And I have come to deliver a message, and a judgment."

Judgment? You think you're some kind of god now?

"The message, is that Britannia has committed crimes upon this land, and across the world. Crimes against dignity, crimes against civilizations, crimes against the ideal of humanity. And it has done so with impunity for a very long time."

He's lowering his head, what's he up to.....

I freeze in place as I hear it. A slow, chilling laugh, a sound like something evil.

"Heh heh heh heh....."

The entire room takes a step back in fear as his laughter becomes unhinged and deranged.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

His hand raised upward as the rain begins to fall...........what?

"Zoom in. What the hell is that?"

Lieutenant Anderson zooms in on Zero's mask as something completely crazy becomes apparent as we hear the music intensify, his fist gleaming in the lights of the Gawain, slick with....

Red. The rain is red......

"Trapped in purgatory  
A lifeless object, alive"

"But now? Now your time has come. I warned you, that you should clear the way, for the King of Hell has come to claim his toll. And you have chosen not to heed my warning," he hisses venomously, leaning forward.

"The restless dead, the raging spirits of this land and others....they have called me forth. And the dead are not silent here."

What the hell is going on?!

"Sir! Scouting has confirmed that something is advancing to the front!"

The screen shows a strange mechanical device being driven up on the back of a semi-flatbed,several people tinkering with it as the truck turns the device to face the perimeter wall.

Looks kind of like....an amplifier?

"Awaiting reprisal  
Death will be their acquiescence"

"BRITANNIA! TRAITORS OF OLD JAPAN! PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! BEHOLD, RAMA'S LAMENT!"

Rama? What the hell is a Rama?

The rain of blood, for what other image is he trying to invoke with this, pours down around him as he angrily points at the wall.....wait, is that thing powering up?

"The sky is turning red  
Return to power draws near  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
Abolish the rules made of stone"

"HEAR NOW, THE SCREAMS OF THE UNQUIET DEAD!"

And with that declaration, a high-pitched sound begins to emit from the device as the people around quickly run for cove—

ARGHH!!!!!

I can't even describe what I'm hearing! Something inhuman, yet sounding like a scream of utter despair! I can't even think, it hurts too much! A PIERCING SOUND LIKE A SERRATED DAGGER IN MY EARS!

I gasp for air as the unholy shriek fades away, vaguely aware of my ears bleeding as I try to get back to my feet.

What the fuck was that?!

I blink blood out of my eyes, probably from a head wound as whatever that was hit us....noticing that the consoles are damaged and half the screens on the fritz....and the red emergency lights are on.  
"Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above"

Huh. Guess I can still hear.

I look over at the console near me, noticing Lieutenant Anderson covering his left eye as he grimaces in pain.

Dammit! What the hell did that son of a bitch do to us?

"Easy there, son. Tell me what happened," I say as I rush over to him, helping him to the floor.

"Gah....sir....it was....some kind of sonic weapon.....but...just before...it hit....we had a huge power....surge...in the....computer core and server room..."

A power surge? There's no way in hell that was coincidence.

I spit to the side, "More traitors and saboteurs, then?"

He nods, before spitting up blood as he lowers his hand....and I grit my teeth in anger at the sight of his face.

His left eye is bleeding, the orb pierced by shrapnel glass from his console window exploding in his face, burns and glass shards embedded in the side of his cheek and jaw.

"Take it easy, Anderson. We'll get you to a med bay as soon as—"

He grips my uniform, coughing up blood on my chest as he looks at me with his right eye losing focus.

"Sir....listen to me..., look....at..the monitor....we're....wide...open..."

I turn to look at one of the intact monitors.....and gasp in raw shock.  
"Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
Your time slips away"

The wall.....it's gone.

Somehow that psychopath punched a half kilometer-wide hole in our defenses and carved a path through the city straight to the Palace, whatever it was, finally petering out half a klick from the Palace.

"The comms system....it's down, sir. We're on emergency power.....that bastard....he's blinded us and cut our tongues out....we're sitting ducks now...."

My face pales as I realize the full scale of what he's done.

Without our comms system, the main servers, and computer core down, and a huge god damn hole in our defenses?

Zero has already won half the battle and kicked us into a very deep hole.....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WITNESS WHAT HAPPENS, WHEN THE WILL OF MARA'S INCARNATION IS NOT HEEDED!"

That damned madman.....how many people did he kill with that? How many civilians? How many soldiers?

All of that, just to try and finish the battle decisively? He's just as ruthless as the Emperor himself.  
"Raining blood  
From a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure now I shall reign in blood"

"Death follows in the wake of Zero. And now? It comes for thee. TENKA FUBU!!!"

Zero yelling the war cry of the Black Knights signals the entire army taking up the call and charging into the breach. And we can't do a damn thing to stop them!

As if to punctuate the situation and cap off our despair....Zero speaks once more, his voice on all frequencies, along with that damned heavy metal music the boys like.

"On wings of darkness do we fly, let death and sorrow rain from sky! We come now across hill and glade, behold our strength! THE BLACK KNIGHTS' BLADE!"


	84. Turn 18: Lucifer

Turn 18: Lucifer

Ah, the smell of unbridled and awe-inspiring destruction.

I take a few moments to look at the devastation before returning to my seat in the Gawain.

"What do you think Britannia is thinking right now?" I muse as I stroke the chin of my mask.

"I'd say you struck the fear of God into them, but we both know that you've never been in His favor."

Cheeky witch.

I frown as I listen to the comms chatter. Hmm, seems there's some dissension in the ranks. No doubt people wondering if we went too far.

And that's disregarding the pickup-truck's worth of flak I'm going to get from Euphemia over this strategy.

"Alright, time for a quick call to remind people why I'm in charge."

CC sniffs in disdain, "Compared to what you could have done? You were far more gracious than you had to be."

I sigh in resignation. It's easy to forget how many times she's seen sieges, massacres, and sackings play out.

"Not my fault Cornelia chose to disregard my warning. I gave every indication of where I was going. And I think at this point, Zero telling people to move should be a clear warning sign."

I look down to see her hand on my legs, green tresses waving as she shakes her head.

"You're not happy with the results. Don't try to downplay it."

Of course I'm not happy. Did I enjoy the destruction, the chaos, the striking terror into the heart of Tokyo? You're goddamned right I did. But am I happy how many civilians got caught up in it? Not particularly.

Even if it was unavoidable, nobody likes innocent people as collateral damage. Accept it, recognize it, prepare for it? Absolutely.

But! If one begins liking the idea of bombing civilians and non-military targets? That's a dark road to dark places, and not one I plan to travel.

"The results, yes. The unnecessary casualties? No. I am not happy about that."

CC chuckles as she looks up at me, her eyes seeing something far off in the mists of time.

"It's an eternal question that all good commanders wrestle with. 'Could I have done better?' 'Was there a way to prevent those people dying?' 'Was it necessary?'"

Her golden eyes sharpen as she she meets my gaze behind my mask, "Don't fall into that trap. Sometimes there is no good option. You, myself, Tohdoh? We all went over the possible strategies. This was the best possible outcome we could ask for. Stop beating yourself up over it."

..........Heh. Nobody is harder on you than you are on yourself. And someone like me? Well, I have impossible standards.

Fortunately, I have people to pull my head out of my ass.

"Much appreciated, my dear. Now, to explain this properly to everyone else...."

I flip the comms switch, leaning into the seat as I keep one eye on the radar for the inevitable aerial counterattack.

"Given the murmuring I'm hearing on the comms chatter, I'm sure there are questions on whether or not what we just did was excessive. Was it truly necessary to blast a half kilometer wide path of devastation through Tokyo?"

I shake my head in annoyance. I really don't have the time to slap down commanders bitching at me in the middle of a battlefield. Not without openly killing them.

"Permit me to shatter those delusions. This is war. And we do not have the luxury of being able to decide our pacing unilaterally."

I steeple my fingers as another argument comes to mind, "Shall I elaborate on how much longer a more conventional siege would have taken? Or how many of you would have likely been killed in the effort, the success of which even I would be hard-pressed to guarantee?"

My sigh echoes through the audio that my Black Knights are hearing, weariness and frustration apparent. Thank god for Kallen, that sweet and wonderful girl. I absolutely needed that nap with her.

"Credit where credit is due. General Cornelia had turned Tokyo into a fortress, a rock crusher designed to pierce and bleed us in the effort of taking it. Time and energy for which we do not have."

By now, Kane has either succeeded in her efforts and sunk the Mediterranean fleets, or else she has failed and we need to expect retaliation swiftly. Either way.....

"Speed is our ally and the clock is just one out of our many enemies. We must secure Tokyo tonight, or else find ourselves in a position most dire. Do I regret that innocents havedied as a consequence of Rama's Lament? Obviously. I am not a monster. But it was unavoidable, if we wanted to win tonight. Tohdoh and I spent DAYS going over the plans for this moment. And believe me when I say this was a far less destructive route than we could have gone."

Lelouch's plans in canon were honestly far more destructive and wide-ranging in their devastation. Dropping the plates out of the outer walls and collapsing half the city? The death toll from THAT idea would have exceeded mine by several orders of magnitude.

"If we must wage war, then let it be done swiftly and surely, without cruelty or unnecessary malice. Let that be our guiding principle tonight, under the waning moon and the rains of blood. And may I say, let us give a round of applause to Tamaki for his part in making that happen."

A high-altitude aircraft dropping a chemical mixture designed to seed the clouds and create the proper effect. Obviously it wasn't actually blood, but the visual appearance was close enough to be unnervingly real. And that was the entire point. Psychological warfare.

Hence, why Slayer was our opening aria. Of course, Orange did his part as well. The USB drive I had given him to plug into the server room just before Narita finally did the original job it was meant for. Namely, giving me the backdoor access around their firewalls and allowing me to initiate a power surge, along with smashing their communication system protocols.

"My Black Knights, know that I stand with you tonight, and am proud to do so. So come. We have a city to take, and a country to claim."

"TENKA FUBU!!! LONG LIVE ZERO!!"

I nod graciously, not that anyone can see it, given that this is audio only, "Tenka Fubu. All troops to their designated positions. We're not out of danger yet."

I take off my mask after shutting down the channel, frowning as I see one last communication channel waiting for a reply. This one is heavily encrypted and not one I'm going to be using again for a while tonight.

The weariness of my sigh is palpable as I light up a J, "Alright, Euphie. Out with it. How pissed are you at me over that?"

"............I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were going to win this without killing innocent people. Did you truly have to go so far?" she says with a crestfallen and shamed voice.

Oh fuck no. You are NOT guilt-tripping me with this. Not fucking now.

"Really Euphie? NOW you have second thoughts? Now you're objecting to my having to do what is necessary?"

Is she? Yes, she's actually glaring at me. I frankly can't help smiling seeing that. She's grown up so much.

"This isn't funny, Lelouch! You blasted half the city apart, just to get to my sister!"

I let out a tch sound as I put my head on my hand, "Don't be melodramatic. This was a controlled action. Rama's Lament used a low-frequency soundwave with a high-frequency one mixed in to do its work. The sound everyone was hearing was just a side-effect I had Rakshata include as a weapon of terror."

The resonance effect of being in a city helped amplify the destruction, I'll admit. Pity it was only good for one shot at the power we needed. But it did its job well. A leveled section of the city gives us maneuvering room and prevents us from being drowned in mines, sniper fire, kill zones, blockades, etc.

Urban warfare is always ugly. I simply refused to play by Cornelia's rules.

"Euphie. I had to do something. Did you seriously expect me to take Tokyo without anyone dying? Or to assault the walls directly?"

I don't like how she's flinching at that question; it claws at my heartstrings. But she really doesn't understand warfare. With some training, she'd be a superb diplomat or spokeswoman. But she's not someone I would have on the battlefield. Not for lack of will, but because it isn't where her area of expertise is.

Unlike say, Shirley, who I'm once again very glad I got away from all this? Euphemia li Britannia knows full well the consequences of war.

"I don't mind that you're angry at me," I say with a sigh. "I suppose I deserve it for both sugarcoating this a bit and because this was somewhat overkill. But it was a necessary overkill. Trying to take Tokyo with conventional tactics would have been a suicide mission. I have enough respect for Cornelia's skills to recognize that she turned the city into a giant deathtrap designed to bleed us dry. I simply refused to stick my neck in or that of my soldiers. And I knew this would work, because I had used it in combination with Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger to clean the underwater minefield, back at Kyushu. How do you think we got to Suzaku so quickly to save him?"

That last sentence clearly stung her pride, but the sulking look she's giving me makes me actually flinch a bit, "You still should have tried harder to find a better way."

Fair enough. I can justify this militarily all I want, but at the end of the day, it was expedient and as controlled as I could make it. And that was enough for me.

"Believe me, I did. I spent days going over this with Tohdoh. One of the alternatives we looked at? Collapsing the plates on floor sections in order to tear the city apart and create an opening that way via cascade effect."

Judging by the look of absolute horror she's giving me? I suppose it's a good thing she didn't live to see Lelouch do this in the original timeline.

"How could you even think about something like that?!"

I nod grimly, "Precisely. That's why I wanted an alternative. The collateral damage from such a tactic was unacceptable. I'm willing to do what is necessary to win, but even I balk at mass civilian casualties. Rama's Lament? Was as clean a siegebreaker as I could come up with."

This is exactly why I didn't tell her or some of the others what the full plan was. Because that way the deaths are on my hands. Not out of some misguided sense of guilt or trying to place all the blame on my shoulders a la that stupid Zero Requiem plan.

But because a king must bear the weight of their decisions and understand the consequences therein.

"...........I'm still mad at you."

A sigh escapes my lips at that line. To be expected from Euphie, honestly.

"We'll talk after I win this. Hopefully you can calm Nelly down."

Aw man, she's biting her lip now. Dammit, why does everything Euphemia does have to be so adorable and sexy?

"Please, Lelouch, don't hurt my sister more than you have to. It's bad enough you two are fighting like this. I don't want to be the cause if she gets hurt tonight."

I give her a hard stare, eyes stony and hard, "I will do my best. Nothing is ever guaranteed in war. But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to protect Nelly from her own anger getting the better of her."

She sags back into the chair she's sitting in, "I suppose I can't reasonably ask for more than that. Please be careful, Lulu....I love you."

Right in the heart, eh, Pinky Princess?

"Love you too, Pinky. Give my best to Nunnally and everyone else."

I hang up, taking a deep breath as I steeple my fingers. With her, Nunnally, and the noncombatants secured away from the likes of VV, I have nothing to worry about.....I hope.

"Ave Caesar, morituri te salutamus..." (Hail Caesar, we who are about to die salute you...)

After a few moments, I take the controls in hand once again, looking out to the horizon, towards our destination. The Viceroy's Palace at the center of the Britannian settlement, Cornelia.

"Shall we, Lulu?"

The smirk that plays on my lips is answer enough for her.

*beep beep beep*

Hmm? Enemy contact. High speed aircraft inbound. Prior to our acquisition of this war-beast, this was a problem we could not deal with on any mass scale.

But now?

"The skies are mine, none may trespass," I say mockingly, hitting the buttons to fire the Hadron cannons ahead, blasting the jets into scrap. Of course, this would be much harder if it weren't raining, at night, and if the Gawain wasn't invisible to radar.

Troops are advancing at a good pace, nothing that needs my personal attention yet. Most of what I'm doing at the moment is just the occasional order, providing overwatch, and keeping the skies clear. That isn't to say this is easy, just that the enemy is still reeling from the debilitating blows we had inflicted earlier.

Sooner or later, they'll get their comm systems back in order again and the backup computer core activated. I gave us an opening, but not even my backdoor was enough to completely destroy their networks.

It's all or nothing now. Either we claim victory tonight, or we lose our chance at seizing this land.

Death or Glory. To fall or rise by our own merits and dreams.

Heh. It's funny. My army, the Black Knights are a truer expression of the ideals of Britannia than the actual Britannian army itself. Small wonder they fear us, for in my forces they see their own inadequacy and failure to adhere to their self-proclaimed ideals.

"Asahina still hasn't reported in. Should we be concerned?" CC quips as she keeps an eye on the radar and horizon.

He's a bit late, true, but he was told to maintain radio silence unless it was mission critical. Given that we're not under attack by ballistic missiles and that I can see the harbor on fire? I'll assume he's either busy or dead. Either way, he's done his job.

"At this point, he's either succeeded, or he's done enough damage with his demise for it not to matter. I honestly don't give a shit if he's dead, his status as one of Tohdoh's proteges be damned."

Her wicked laugh at that stirs my heart, "My, such a callous man I'm beholden to. Your capriciousness is a refreshing and interesting change of pace from the stodgy and boring people I've been dealing with, aside from your mother, anyways."

It's still fucking hilarious that I'm basically cock-blocking my own mother. A bit creepy too, but eh, I'm Britannian. I think I'm just used to weird family relationships, at this point.

"Speaking of which, are you sure she's not going to come? I know you said she and Charles were more interested in watching this play out. But, well....."

I shrug in resignation.

"So coldhearted. What kind of dutiful and filial son wouldn't wish to see his own mother again?" she says mockingly, looking back with twinkling eyes.

I can see why Lelouch kept getting annoyed at her in the original timeline. She is an incredibly bitchy troll who delights in pushing people's buttons.

However? That IS one of the things I like about her. I like bitchy girls.

"Why? Hoping for an incestuous threesome, bitch tornado?" I snark sarcastically.

And the look on her face says it all. She's kinder than she makes herself out to be, but she's an absolute hedonist at times.

"You shouldn't tease me like that. I might be tempted to call your bluff, asshole," she says, licking her lips slowly.

"Would you prefer I call you Mama CC?"

.........Okay, that was probably not a good idea given that she looks like she likes the idea.

"I'm holding you to that at some point in the future, little Lulu."

Before I can retort, a pinging on the alert system says the enemy comms traffic has just increased in volume. Damn, out of time already?

"No more time to flirt, my dear. Just tell me if she's coming or not."

CC sighs as she goes back to watching the radar, "No. I know her. She's not going to come, not for this. She and Charles are far too sure of themselves. That being said, Kane might find herself under more scrutiny if she pokes around too much in the wrong places. I think something happened with one of the Thought Elevators, it's the only reason Mari would ask about what's going on there."

A quick glance at my monitors alerts me to an incoming communications hail from one of the vanguard teams.

"Zero! We need orders to deal with this sniper's nest!"

Hmm, let's see. I could take it out easily with the Hadrons....but that'd just be boring.

Ah, there we go.

"Target the third floor with RPG rounds, then use a Slash Harken on the main support pillar of the building across the street. The resulting collapse will eliminate the sniper nests. And yes, I said nests, plural. There is a second one priming armor piercing rounds. Execute!"

"Yes sir!"

A flashing on my console alerts me to a priority call from Tohdoh.

"Sitrep, General."

The stern faced man nods, "Thus far, Britannian resistance is less than expected. I am...concerned that we have missed something."

Scanning across the city with the Factsphere says that Cornelia appears to be pulling back to defend the palace. Understandable. With the walls breached and a path clearedstraight to the center, and air power useless so long as the Gawain is in operation, she can't stop my advance.

"You're right. This is too easy. We should be facing more opposition than this. What do you think their plan is?"

Tohdoh shakes his head, "So far, their attack patterns has been to try and pick off stragglers, delaying us, trying to slow us down. They're waiting for something, but what that something is? I cannot say."

Shit. That's about what I figured. Cornelia is far too good a strategist not to have backup plans or have some idea of how to rally her troops, so what the hell is she up to....

I blink in surprise as I take notice of something unexpected. It's late in the year, but this is still a bit surprising.

Rather than a red rain? The weather has evidently turned colder, and.....it's snowing.

"How poetic. A red winter's snow. A tapestry of red to match the blood shed this night."

CC's voice causes both Tohdoh and myself to blink at hearing it. Trust my green haired love to find a way to catch us all off guard.

Hmm, what's that on the roof of the palace? Lancelot? Shit, that would be a headache I don't need. It's too soon to use White Knight Turncoat. And I know damn well that CC isn't good enough to beat Suzaku in a pitched battle if it comes down to it.

........Wait. That's not Lancelot. What the fuck.......

Angular, irregular armor design, lots of curved armor plates and sharp points, purple paint coat with a lion motif on the spike on the front of the armor, a system that is clearly some kind of FLOAT system derivative....., two guns, one of which is......a fucking scaled-up gunblade......oh no.....

I beat my head against the back of my seat in frustration. Goddammit! Another fucking complication!

"Hmm, that's a new one. I don't think I've seen this Frame before. Judging by the weapons though, looks like Cornelia decided to upgrade. Congratulations, Lelouch, I think you made her mad."

Should have known there would be something, fuck it. Let's see where she got this thing.

"Zero....be careful. This may be what her forces were waiting on."

A duel against Nelly....I can't say I'm against the idea. Of course it's stupid, it goes against every conventional strategy and rule of warfare.

But it is what my war maxim demands. The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed.

And as dumb as it is and as pissed as Euphie and Nunnally will be at me? I'm gonna do it anyways. Because gods be damned, I WANT to fight my big sister. This has been a long time coming.

"Tohdoh, we're going to engage Cornelia. You're in command unless there's an emergency."

The general frowns, sighing at my order, "I cannot persuade you to do something moderately....saner?"

"Not a fucking chance. She's calling me out, and this is the only way I have any chance of capturing her. I can't trust anyone here to take enough care not to kill her. Kallen is the only one who could be guaranteed to win....wait, where is she?"

"Captain Kōzuki-Stadtfeld is currently bogged down fighting a team of Gloucesters, whom I believe are the Glaston Knights. It was a stalemate, last I heard."

Fuck. No choice, then. "Like I said, CC and I will handle it. Tenka Fubu, Kyoshiro."

Tohdoh salutes, a grim look upon his face, "Tenka Fubu, Zero. Good hunting."

I toss my mask on as I send a generalized communications ping outward after hanging up on my chief of staff.

Yep, called it. Cornelia is sitting there in the cockpit, her hand pulling out a cigar as she lights it up, violet eyes scrunched up in anger.

"久しぶりだよ、ネリ。" (Long time no see, Nelly.)

"Cease this Eleven gibberish. Speak proper Britannian, treacherous blackguard."

I light my own joint, breathing out a cloud of vapor, relishing the angry twitch of her eyebrow. Let's twist the knife, shall we?

"I said, Long time no see, Nelly."

"You dare to call me by that name?! I only permit the closest of family and friends to address me so! What gives a backstabbing scoundrel like YOU the right to use that name!?"

I tap out a bit of ash into a tray near my seat, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I reply cheekily.

Her cockpit has a slight haze from the cigar smoke, she's clearly been smoking to calm down. I suspect she'll vent it out once we start fighting.

"Answer me this, Zero. Is Euphemia safe?"

Always thinking of Euphie, eh, Big Sister? I don't blame you. I'd be worried sick in your place.

"I have arranged for her to be safely ensconced far from the battlefield. She is no danger from my side. Something you cannot say about your own, General."

Judging by the clenched fist she's making, she knows damn well I'm right and that the Empire is far more hazardous to her health at the moment than the so-called rebellion.

"I won't deny that there are those who are unhappy with her actions. But the root cause of this IS YOU, ZERO!"

CC is clearly struggling not to respond to Cornelia. Just as well. Nelly might recognize her and I can't have that, not yet.

"You have steel ovaries, Nelly, to blame me for Euphemia getting sick and tired of being your princess under glass and refusing to countenance the Empire's evil any longer. And really, you have only yourself to blame for—"

The rest of my sentence is cut off as Cornelia fires a shot across the Gawain's bow, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"I've had enough of your silver tongued lies, Demon King. I'll send you to the hell you lovingly claim to represent and rescue my sister from your vile clutches."

The Frame stands up straight, the system on its back lighting up as it floats into the air, weapons in hand trained upon my warbeast.

"I never did get the chance to thank the late Viceroy Carleton for his discovery of this 6th-Generation Knightmare Frame prototype he unearthed. But I'll honor his memory by using this, my Reginleif, to kill you once and for all for your crimes against your own country, TRAITOR!" she screams as the machine charges at us.

I frown, firing the Hadrons at her, only to grimace as she evades the beams easily. Shit. If this thing is even half as good as the Guren, CC and I may not be able to defeat her without seriously hurting her.

"What's wrong, Zero? Afraid to actually have a fair fight?!" she yells out, firing a barrage at me from her machine gun.

I fire three Slash Harkens at her in response, only for the Reginleif to dance out of the way, shoulder checking the Gawain, and sending us rolling.

Alright, let's try something else then, "CC! Cross formation Harkens while I use the Hadron Cannons to pin her down!"

Wait, she's just standing there...? What the hell, did she just parry my fucking Harkens with her gunblade and a kick?! Shit, she's coming right at us! I switch the Hadron Cannons to their 'spray and pray' mode to force her to back off on her charge.

Daughter of the gods, indeed. This machine is superb. Kallen or Suzaku could certainly beat it, obviously. However neither CC nor I are at that level of ability.

And at this point, I'm forced to concede that I have seriously underestimated just how good a pilot Cornelia is. I'm both chagrined that I had made such a huge tactical mistake, and somewhat turned on at just how formidable my sister is.

Time to regroup and rethink how we're going about this.

I fire a blind eye grenade at her, watching as she slashes it in half, only for the grenade to go off in her face, her growls of anger and frustration telling me she's blinded for the moment.

CC frowns as she spins us out of the way into a cloud, "Do you have a plan? This Frame isn't a front-line combatant, and it doesn't favor my combat style. I'm not sure I can beat her with it. With her in a Glouchester, certainly. But a Frame like that, that she can use with the full extent of her skills?"

My queen looks back at me with a hard look, "You'll have to consider the possibility that you have to risk killing her to win."

I growl, staring her down from behind my mask.

"NEVER! I will not kill my older sister! That would be a betrayal of everything I believe in!"

She meets my gaze with a frustrated look of her own, "Then come up with one of your brilliant plans! Because I can't see a way to beat her without risking her life! That 6th-generation machine is too strong to play around with!"

I open my mouth to retort when a heavy rifle round hits the right leg of the Gawain, causing me to fall backwards into my seat from where I was leaning forwards. Granted, I'm wearing body armor and I had this helmet reinforced, but it still hurts.

..............Fucking hell.

"Is this all that the unbeaten Demon King can accomplish?! You claim to speak for the restless dead of this land? All I see is a magician with his tricks exposed! TELL ME WHERE EUPHEMIA IS, CHARLATAN!"

"As if Euphemia didn't make her allegiances clear already, Nelly!" I fire a single Harken at her, forcing her back as the Hadron cannons fire at her previous position, knowing that she would dodge rather than parry it.

"I told you not to call me by that name, scoundrel!" she yells back as her rifle pulses fire at us, CC narrowly diving to avoid a shot to the Gawain's chest plate. Even with the armor on this thing, I'd rather not chance getting hit by that rifle. Knowing Cornelia, she's using either armor-piercing round, or explosive ones.

"Zero! We intercepted communications from the Britannians! High-altitude bomber have been scrambled from the Hokkaido airfield! ETA: 30 mins!" one of the bridge bunnies at the G-1 base suddenly chimes in from the encrypted communications channel.

BOMBERS?! But how could she have.......

I turn the Gawain to face her Reginleif, Cornelia chuckling to herself on the screen.

"So, you finally noticed. Heh heh heh heh...."

"What are you up to, General?" I say with icy cold seriousness in my voice.

"My counterstroke, Zero. I had planned this in case you tried to siege my city. But I'll settle for using your own siege weapon's path as a killing field," she replies smugly, her face triumphant.

Well played, Cornelia. I must admit, you have impressed me.

"Well done indeed, General. But did you think I wasn't prepared for the possibility of an aerial attack?! Now witness MY counterstri—!"

A flashing warning light blinks to life on my console, stopping my comeback in mid-sentence. Now what?

"Zero! Incoming enemy aircraft! It came from the direction of the Tokyo Harbor naval base! We can't get a visual on it, but whatever it is, it's tearing through both our lines and the Britannians'!"

What the fuck?! There's nothing in Britannia's arsenal that qualifies as a aerial heavy assault weapon like that! Even in the original timeline the only thing that could possibly do that is—!

I freeze in place as a horrifying possibility suddenly occurs to me.

No.....no no no no no. It can't be that.

A massive orange object crashes through the clouds-

ORANGE?! NO! IT CAN'T BE!

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!!"

My face turns a shade paler than it normally is as my worst fear comes to life before me.

SIEGFRIED!

"ZERO! I HAVE COME TO REVENGE MYSELF UPON YOU FOR THE HUMILIATION YOU INFLICTED ON ME!"

That voice....I know that voice. Who the hell is that?

"You have me at a disadvantage, Sir! I have humiliated a great many men! It's rather hard to keep track of them all!" I reply with casual cruelty, turning the Gawain to face the Siegfried's front.

The top of the machine opens up and what can only be a cyborg emerges, cord connected to his body, circuitry and metal visible across half his face and body.

But who is he? I swear I've seen him before.

"Identify yourself, blaggart! And why did you not aid my forces earlier, if you are indeed with Britannia?!" Cornelia bellows him at him, her rifle trained on the man.

"My apologies, Your Highness. But...I no longer answer to your authority."

"What?!"

The man gestures at the Gawain, a maniacal look on his face, which I can now see with the lights from our frames on him.....wait....orange hair? Sharp jaw? Hint of an accent?

"Come now, Zero! Surely you remember that fateful night on the highway all those months ago, when you ruined my good name to save that bastard Kururugi!"

My eyes bulge out of my head as I finally realize who is front of us.

"KEWELL SORESI?! BUT HOW?!"

Cornelia does a double take at my announcing the man's name, "Lord Soresi?! But you were sent back to the mainland on charges of treason! How the devil did you get you here?!"

Kewell chuckles to himself, his left eye glowing with artificial light, "How indeed? I was in utter despair. Lost and unable to reconcile how I could have turned against what I believed in, all for a worthless Number."

He looks upward, the snow falling around him, a look of absolute mania and bliss on his face, "But then I met him. And he gave me the answers I wanted, and a chance to avenge my honor with this Siegfried. And he told me exactly what you did to me, Zero."

Him....? Of course. Who else could have facilitated this, save my Uncle VV.

..........You know what? Fuck this. That little midget brocon motherfucker wants to try and wreck my strategy? He's about to learn why crazy is a category all its own.

"CC, I'm about to do something very stupid and impulsive, so I'm apologizing in advance," I whisper to her.

I take a deep breath, switching the comms to all channels with no encryption. Go to hell, Uncle Vincent.

"VV, YOU WORTHLESS MIDGET GOBLIN! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING! TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO FACE ME YOURSELF?! INSTEAD YOU SEND A CYBORG TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK?! YOU COULDN'T STOP ME WITH YOUR OSI GOON SQUAD BACK THEN, YOU WON'T STOP ME NOW! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, CASTRATE YOUR MINIATURE TESTICLES, CAUTERIZE THE WOUND, BLOW YOUR EARDRUMS OUT WITH A SONIC CANNON, AND TEAR YOUR SPINE OUT SO I CAN FLAY YOU ALIVE WITH IT!!"

Now I've got everyone's attention. C'mon, Nelly, don't let me down.

"What in god's name are you blabbering about, you madman!? Who the blazes is VV?!"

I turn the Gawain to face her. Exactly the right question, dear sister.

"Vincent Victor zi Britannia. The forgotten twin brother of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. The head of a secret black operations organization known as the Directorate.....and the true murderer of Empress Marianne vi Britannia, which the Emperor covered up in order to protect his sibling."

Take that, VV! Your secret is exposed now. And even Charles won't be able to suppress a public broadcast sent across the globe. Let's see you hide now that your name is back under the spotlight.

Cornelia's face turns red with anger as she shakes in her seat, "You bastard......you dare to bring my lady's death for your own ends? As if I didn't have reason to hate you enough.....you dare to sully my father's name with baseless conspiracy theories!"

CC clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at that remark. Really? It's not that funny....okay, maybe it is to you, given that you know all the people involved personally.

"I have not lied once since my arrival. Ask yourself, why were you never able to discover who the assassin was? Why was the investigation scuttled and all inquiries either redirected or stopped by any means necessary?"

Heh. That brought her up short. It's the one thing that makes what I said even remotely plausible. That the Emperor himself blocked any further investigation, despite Marianne being well-known to be his favorite wife.

"It seems I have sold my services to VV too cheaply," Kewell muses, stroking his chin.

Cornelia does a double-take at that sentence, as do I. Wow, didn't expect that.

"You mean to tell me this VV person does in fact exist?!"

Kewell shrugs, "I have no idea who he is or what he has done, all I know is that he calls himself VV. And that I owe him a debt for giving me the chance to avenge my dishonor. Beyond that? I couldn't care less about the Commoner Empress."

CC and I both wince at that last sentence. Oh boy....wrong thing to say.

Looking at Cornelia's face? She's about to blow. And it's going to be a metric ton of rage.

"You.......You dare to call my lady that wretched name? To sully her reputation with your vile insults......?"

The Reginleif spins its rifle to aim at the Siegfried with the machine gun pointed at me, "I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU SLANDEROUS BASTARDS FOR DISGRACING HER NAME WITH YOUR POISONED TONGUES!!!"

Annnnnnd this just went from disaster to FUBAR.....

The crack of gunfire across the bow of the Gawain's chest plate causes Kewell to duck back into his machine, firing a Slash Harken at us.

"What now, genius?!" CC yells at me as she takes the Gawain into a dive past the cloud cover back to the city.

I switch off the comms, tracking the enemy positioning. Cornelia is following, taking pot shots at both of us. Hmm, interesting. Her rifle shots are barely doing anything to the Siegfried.

"Hahahaha! You're wasting your time, Your Highness! The Siegfried is impervious to weapons of that caliber! In fact, I doubt there is a weapon on the field today capable of hurting it!"

Given what I remember of it's performance in the original timeline? He's probably right.

"Turn us around! Let's see how he handles Hadrons to the face!"

The Gawain swings around, cannons priming as I acquire a target lock.

The red and black beam blazes out...only to miss as the Siegfried spins out of the way?!

"Hahahahahahha!" Kewell laughs maniacally. "With my enhanced reflexes and ability to command this Knight Giga Fortress, hitting me is like trying to strike a fly with a sewing needle! A futile waste of effort!"

The orange goes into a spin attack directly at us, forcing us to dodge while firing a Slash Harken finger at it in passing, only for the blade to bounce off the body much to both our frustration.

"Since neither of you can give me a challenge, perhaps I'll entertain myself! I think your troops will do well as an opening appetizer, Zero! Hahahahahahahaha!"

The fucking orange is going after MY troops!

I snarl as I fire the Hadron cannons at him, only to gape in disbelief as the beams bounce off the spinning body. What the fuck?!

CC frowns as we dodge a Slash Harken from Cornelia, "I thought you said we stopped the Siegfried from happening."

"So did I! Joseph Fenette said he hadn't seen anything....."

Oh god. Why didn't I realize it sooner? WHY THE HELL WOULD JOSEPH FUCKING FENETTE KNOW ABOUT THE SIEGFRIED TO BEGIN WITH?! Bartley had had months to evacuate and do additional testing. I was so cocky about hitting the Code-R facility, I never bothered to think that the research might have been further along than it was in the original timeline....

I watch, horrified as Kewell tears through a squadron, his maniacal laughter ringing out as their gunfire bounces futilely off his armor.....and I take my mask off, putting my head in my hands.

"........This is all my fault," I say with a haunted voice.

CC looks back in disbelief, "What?"

"I was overconfident. Consumed by hubris. I never thought to consider that Siegfried could have been finished and moved early. Or that Bartley could find a different test subject for it. Or that VV would be backing it at this point....every single person that dies to the Siegfried today, their blood is on my hands..."

CC gets up out of her seat, and rears back her hand to slap me across the face.

"Then stop having a meltdown and do something! They're your soldiers, you have a responsibility to do something about this!"

I take a deep breath, holding onto her, trying to get back to equilibrium. Okay, now what? Nothing is working.

"Ha! None of these rabble are providing any kind of sport! If you won't pursue me Zero, then I'll bring down your red queen!" Soresi loudly proclaims as he rips through another unit, oversized Slash Harkens tearing through their Knightmare Frames.

I rub the bridge of my nose. God. Fucking. Dammit. There's no choice.

I tap open the comms, "Tohdoh."

"Zero, what's our plan of attack? That orange knightmare is decimating our lines!"

I sigh deeply, "This is a secure line. Kyoshiro....I'm about to do something stupid."

"Lelouch...?"

I laugh morosely, "Heh heh heh. There's no way to bring it down. Even my Hadron Cannons can't pierce that armor. So.....I unfortunately have to resort to drastic measures."

"Lelouch, WHAT is your plan?" he asks trepadaciously.

"Ramming speed."

"What?! But that's suicide!"

I shake my head, "The only way to stop Kewell is to drag the Siegfried down in a high speed dive and crash a building on top of it. If I do it right? I should be able to drop him and then pull up at the last instant."

Easier said than done, granted. But CC is a good enough pilot that it's possible. Batshit insane, but possible.

Tohdoh grimaces, "And what of the battle? We cannot win without you."

I give him a hard stare, "What the fuck do you want me to do?! I didn't predict that a goddamn flying orange was going to blitz us! It's either this or we get picked off! And that's not counting Cornelia's bomber squadron heading towards us!"

Tohdoh raises his eyebrows in alarm, "Bombers?"

I grind my teeth, "Nelly dispatched high-altitude bombers from Hokkaido. At this point, we've got 25 minutes before they bomb the path we cleared with Rama's Lament."

The colonel slumps into his seat, "So, the battle is forfeit then?"

I slam a fist onto the panel, "No! We are not giving up yet! I have a countermeasure for the bombers, but I can't use it so long as Soresi is roaming the skies! He's going after Kallen! I can't let her die! If the king does not move, his subordinates will not follow!"

If I let her die, I have no right to call myself a king!

I sit up straight, "You and Ohgi are in command. Use your best judgment if I'm incapacitated. 天下布武！" (Tenka Fubu!)

Tohdoh takes a sharp breath and nods, "お前は正しだ。頑張りましょう、ZERO。天下布武！" (You're right. Good luck, Zero. Tenka Fubu!)

The line turns off and I pull out a joint, letting it hang on my lips.

"One last hurrah for chivalry, eh?"

I gesture for CC to come closer. Best take care of this first.

"I was going to do this later, but it feels like this is the time."

I reach into my cloak and pull out a small box, opening it slowly.

Inside? A sparking ring in the shape of an ouroboros, the head grasping onto an emerald stone.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Now?"

I nod, "Read the inscription."

She looks closely at the inside band, where words are inscribed. I'd had this made a while ago, just wanted the right moment to give it to her.

"For my Queen of Hell. The Witch who spelled my heart."

She puts the ring on, tears in her eyes. She's never looked more beautiful....

"You....you...."

I smile and gesture for her to go on.

"You have the worst timing!" she half cries and laughs as she kisses me, pulling my hair.

I return the kiss, holding her head. She's not wrong, but hey? That's what makes romance special.

"So we're finally tying the knot?" she says with a teasing tone as she breaks the kiss.

I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

She smirks and raises her own eyebrow in challenge, waving the ring in my face.

I sigh and shrug, "Fuck it. Why not? Might as well run with it. Everyone's already been saying it behind our backs anyway."

She leans into me, looking me in the eyes with adoration, "You're not the first man I've married, but you're definitely the most interesting. Even if you do have no idea about appropriate timing."

"Like you could find anyone else willing to put up with your shit, bitch tornado," I retort.

"Asshole," she snarks back.

After a moment we both giggle and kiss. How did we ever get so lucky to find each other?

"I love you," we say simultaneously, nuzzling our cheeks against each other.

She slides back down to her seat, "Come on, 'husband'. We've got a Tsundere to save."

I plot a course to the rampaging Siegfried, "As my wife commands."

I'm not letting this cyborg fucker take OUR Red Queen.

I grimace as Cornelia fires a rifle bullet that puts a nice dent in one of the arms. Fucking hell, Nelly, not now!

"You won't escape me, Zero!"

"Kinda busy here, Nelly! Take a number, AND WAIT YOUR GODDAMNED TURN!" I yell back at her as I launch 5 Harkens at her Frame to get her to back off.

"Disrespectful varlet! I told you not to speak that name!" She growls as she barely dodges the finger Harkens, dashing into a shoulder tackle at the Gawain, knocking us off the edge of a building before CC stops the spinning.

I throw my helmet back on as I fire a few quick bursts of Hadrons at her, grazing one of her shoulders. Is this the difference that a Knightmare actually capable of handling the skills of an ace makes?

"CC, any ideas? You're the ace here."

She purses her lips, trying to keep an eye on Kewell as well as Cornelia.

"Normally, I'd say get her between us and Kewell, but I doubt you'll agree."

I recoil at the thought. Letting that robo-asshat kill my sister? Hell no.

But.....that does give me an idea.

"Actually? I think we should do that, in a way," I say smoothly.

My witch's eyes sparkle as she smiles back at me, "Alright honey, what's the plan?"

I take note of Kewell's position as he tears through a Britannian unit engaged in a firefight, uncaring of who he's hitting.

"Kewell doesn't care who he attacks. He's completely indiscriminate in his targeting. Thus? We use him as a distraction. Nelly can't fight both of us. If he starts attacking her, we can target her FLOAT system and ground her for the duration of the battle."

CC guns the engine as we fly towards the oversized orange monstrosity, "Clever boy. Better hurry, though. He's almost to where Kallen's last known position was."

I grin wickedly, "I know just what to say to Cornelia to get her riled up."

I put my mask back on and ping Cornelia, noting Kewell's position ahead of us.

"Cornelia! I just realized, I forgot to give you a message!"

Her handsome features are twisted in a snarl, eyes burning with anger, "You might as well surrender. There's nothing you can say to me that I'll care to hear, blaggard."

I take a deep breath before answering her in the most cruel way I can think of.

"The vi Britannias send their regards."

My sister pauses, blinking uncomprehendingly at the non sequitur.

"It's rather interesting, isn't it, Former Captain of the vi Britannia Royal Guard Cornelia li Britannia. How so little is known about what really happened that night."

Her hand twitches as she gives a hard stare at my lackadaisical posture, "What could you possibly know aside from deranged conspiracy theories, Zero?"

I smile under my mask, "Oh, I don't know. How about that Marianne vi Britannia was shot in the back, not the front, or how she had called off her guard, informing YOU of that fact personally?"

Her eyes widen in surprise at the sharp edge of truth in my words.

"Or maybe how Prince Lelouch found her first, her bullet-ridden body over his sister's convulsing form?"

Just a little more.....

"Would you like to know what happened to them during the war, how they really died, Witch of Britannia?"

Her composure shatters as a tear runs down her horrified face, before it contorts into a monstrous countenance of rage.

"You miserable bastard....it's not enough to scourge me for my failures to protect my siblings, YOU DARE TO MOCK THEIR DEATHS TO MY FACE?! I'LL FEED YOU AND EVERY LAST REBEL UNDER YOUR COMMAND TO THE DOGS!"

計画通り。 (Just as planned.)

"Come at me then, Witch! Hell waits for no man or woman!"

The Reginleif gives chase, firing bullets at us as Soresi circles overhead like a bird of prey.

"Zero! What the hell is that thing?!"

I tap the comms to answer Kallen's hail, "It's Kewell goddamn Soresi!"

She does a double-take before yanking on her controls to dodge a chaos mine from the Glastons.

"WHAT?! The guy you set up to save Suzaku?! What the fuck happened to him!?"

CC frowns as she does a barrel roll to dodge a grenade from Cornelia, "It would seem that he cut a deal with VV. He's now a cyborg here to exact his revenge."

Any other time, I'd be enjoying seeing Kallen so incredulous and off-balance. Sadly, this is not a moment to appreciate it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

I get between the Siegfried and her, facing down the giant orange, "I have a plan. It's a crazy plan! But I won't let him touch you!"

Kallen bites her lip nervously, "Zero...I'm not worth the entire battle. If you have to leave me to win....I understand."

The bestial growl I let out hearing her say that causes her to look up in surprise. Like. Hell.

"If you think I will abandon one of the people I love, one of the women I'm going to marry when I claim this world? Then you truly do not understand me at all, Q-1."

The blush on her face says it all as I close the communication channel.

I gesture dramatically, "Let's go, my wife! Time for Fafnir to avenge himself!"

CC laughs joyously as she spurs the Gawain onward toward the waiting Siegfried, "Hahahahaha! Changing the ending of Der Nibelungenlied? Your arrogance knows no bounds, husband!"

Now, to set the trap....

"Soresi!"

The man answers the communication, an orange glow permeating the inside of his machine, wires connected to his body, a deranged smile on his face, "Come to beg for mercy, Zero?"

I don't answer him for a second, spotting Cornelia prowling like a hunting cat, waiting for an opportunity. Just a little more.....

"Not quite. You should know by now that Zero does not beg. Well, unless it's in private and with the right person," I say cheekily.

Kewell snorts, "Then prepare to die, traitor."

A massive Slash Harken fires at us, which CC dodges, having anticipated it. Annnnnd here comes Nelly, firing her rifle at us.

A quick spin of position, a juke here, just another moment....

Now!

Soresi's next Harken barley misses us, grazing Cornelia's frame, forcing her back, AND GIVING ME THE CHANCE I WANTED!

CC guns the engines as the Gawain barrels into the Siegfried, Slash Harkens digging into the Frame, Hadron Cannons firing full blast as we pull it with us into the skies in a high arc.

"What the hell are you doing, you maniac?!" Kewell bellows at us as he tries to regain control.

"Velocity and acceleration, Kewell! Eagles carry turtles high to smash their shells open! On this winter's night, you will not kill any more of my soldiers! DIVE NOW!"

The Gawain changes arc and starts diving towards the nearest building, body positioned between the Slash Harkens, whose oversized proportions prevent him from firing at point blank range.

"You fool! You'll kill us both!"

His face blanches as I laugh maniacally at that statement.

"Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering whale; to the last I grapple with thee; from hell’s heart I stab at thee; for hate’s sake I spit my last breath at thee! DIE,KEWELL SORESI!"

The cyborg snarls as he hits a button, "No! Not today! Not ever till I have my revenge! I yet have reasons to live, ZERO!"

Suddenly two protrusions open on the Siegfried's sides as we hurl downwards. Protrusions that begin glowing.....

Oh no......

no no no no no no! NOOOOO!!! HOW COULD I HAVE MISCALCULATED SO BADLY TO NOT REALIZE HE WOULD HAVE THAT?!

The devices light up.....and suddenly everything is PAIN.

My screaming from the electricity flowing through the Gawain is all I can hear, along with CC's shrieking as we plow through the building, Siegfried breaking free as we spiral downwards into a crash....

"ARGGHHHHH!!!!!" "AIIYYYEEEEE!!!!"

I CAN'T HEAR! I CAN'T SEE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! MY BODY IS BURNING UP!

And then suddenly we hit the ground and everything goes black.

I open my eyes a moment later.....and wish I hadn't.

I can barely feel anything, like my entire body is numb....but I can feel enough to know I'm bleeding all over the cockpit...and judging by the fact that I can't move my legs....either my spine or back is hurt....or I have broken bones.....or something worse....

I cough up blood inside my mask, eyes bleary as I look down....and see shrapnel from the cockpit embedded in my coat, blood seeping out from where some of it made it past my body armor....

As if on cue, my mask breaks, part of the broken glass on the face plate having caved in....okay good, it didn't get me in the eyes, that's just blood from a head wound.....

This is bad.....I have no idea how injured I am, but I don't think I can stay awake much longer.....I can already feel my eyes closing...

Oh god....CC is looking at me with a face of absolute horror..... That's a look I could do without ever seeing in this life.....

"Zero! Stay with me, please! Don't pass out now!"

I smile weakly, feeling blood drip out of my mouth as I try to reach out to her, her hand clasping mine....I'm so sorry, CC. It looks like I royally fucked up......

As I slowly lose consciousness the last thing I hear is her terrified scream....and I can't help hating myself for causing her so much pain......forgive me, my witch queen.......it seems I won't be able to grant your true wish after all........

"LELOUCH!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wish I may  
Wish I might  
Have this I wish tonight  
Are you satisfied?  
Dig for gold  
Dig for fame  
You dig to make your name  
Are you pacified?  
All the wants you waste  
All the things you've chased  
Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?  
Hot and cold  
Bought and Sold  
A heart as hard as gold  
Yeah! Are you satisfied?  
Wish I might  
Wish I may  
You wish your life away  
Are you pacified?  
All the wants you waste  
All the things you chased  
Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?  
Huh!  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight  
I want that star  
I want it now  
I want it all and I don't care how  
Careful what you wish  
Careful what you say  
Careful what you wish  
You may regret it  
Careful what you wish  
You just might get it  
Then it all crashes down  
And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle's crumbled  
And you're left with just a name  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Nothing  
No you're just nothing  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
No you're just nothing  
Nothing  
Off to never never land

~~~~~~~~

END OF R1.


End file.
